Zerg Swarm Empress
by NOOBZILLA
Summary: Protoss purity of form. Zerg purity of Essence. but what if there was a third race with purity of Will. Earth, year 2010, A young girl Awakens to her new power as a Valkyrur, but draw's the eye's of the zerg. how does the iron will and self determination of one girl shape the fate of a galaxy and maybe save it from a ancient evil waiting to be set free.
1. Chapter 1

VALKYRIA CHRONICLES is the property of sega.

STAR-CRAFT is the property of blizzard.

This is a crossover, alternative universe fanfic, mostly starcraft with a little valkyria chronicles in it, and Halo in the far future.

I've read other starcraft fanfics and really enjoyed them. i have my own Idea's, so here's what i got.

Normal Talking .

SHOUTING.

Telepathy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Awakening part 1, The prologue**

 **JANUARY /6/2010/ wednesday 8:32am**

Cold, darkness, emptiness, no heat, no light, alone, floating in a empty void

"Where am I ?... who...am I ?... My-name... what was IT !?... CAN'T REMEMBER EL...SOMETHING..EL, El, LEN? ...THAT'S RIGHT Ellen i'm a darcsen, my grand-parent's were Patrick & Isala bakker, they immigrated to America from Gallia after W.W.2, Nina, my mother was born in the U.S. and in 1982 she married an army officer, Maxwell Reid may father, I was born in january /1990/ my eyes are green, I have dark blue hair, I stand 5, FEET 5, inches, i'm 20 years old, my name is Ellen Reid.

["BRIGHT FLASH"]

* * *

"The dark blue haired girl open's her dull green eye's, blinking from the sunlight, the young darcsen,s mind still fuzzy, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments collecting her thought's, before slowly sitting up, examining the room, one window to her left with a chair in the corner by it. Two door's one a small bathroom, the other the exit opposite the window, a "beeping heart monitor beside the bed Along with a IV drip on a metal pole, in her right arm.

"I'm...in a hospital...why aah my head." Reaching for her head Ellen recoils in surprise to see that her arm, no her entire body is glowing a light blue, with a mix of surprise and curiosity staring at her hand's and for some moment's, before removing the iv drip and heart-monitor from her right arm and entering the bathroom, The room was small and only had a sink, mirror, and toilet, In the mirror the girl saw herself, standing high't 5' feet 6' inch's caucasian white' skin, green eyes, dark blue hair shoulder length, and now her body and even hair is glowing a soft light blue. looking closer, she sees the blue glowing is like a network running along her nervous system, blood vessels, muscles and probably skeleton, thinking for minutes about how and why ?, then It hits her .

"Valkyria chronicles it's just like the game when, Alicia was shot her valkyrur powers awoke and she began to glow blue. I know the game was based, at least partially on what happened during W.W 2, when gallia was invaded by nazi germany. But seriously,. . . . Am..i a valkyrur." ellen thought before being interrupted.

"Knock knock." " Hello ma'am are you ok ?. " the nurse said her voice muffled through the door.

"Huh, yes i'm fine thank you,... I just need some time alone please... um can you tell me where I am . ?" ellen asked nervously holding the door shut.

... "This is 's hospital, are you sure your fine ma'am,? " the nurse answered her voice muffled through the door.

"Yes I am,...I just need some privacy please" ellen said to the nurse through the door.

"Ok, sorry miss." The nurse said as she turning the heart monitor off, before leaving.

"The hospital,? hmm,... the last thing I remember,..I think, I was just getting off my part-time job, and coming home, when..., when, ugh, why can't i remember, what the heck "sigh."

"Ok, if I am a valkyrur, I need to figure out how my powers work, and how to control them." Ellen thought turning to mirror trying to make the glow reappear, but after trying to focus for a few minutes nothing happens

"Hmm, this is harder then I thought ok how about this then." Ellen closed her eyes, standing straight, hands to her sides, this time trying a mental visualization technique, forming a image of the what she wants to happen in her mind, after a minute, Ellen felt something warm and silky but solid like water flowing around her body but not affected by gravity, Ellen Opened her eyes to see in the mirror a azure blue aure wrathing like fire over her body.

"Ah-Ha So that's the trick!..ok time to experiment." she said elated at her achievement.

As the young darcsen continued to learn how to control her newly awoken powers, a black glassy eye no bigger then small fly observed her from the corner of the bathroom ceiling.

* * *

[New York city Jaeger Pharmaceuticals. HQ. 5 MINUTES LATER]

"[Ringing, Ringing] Hello...?." a male voice with a german accent asked.

"Director Richard, It's me, reporting the subject, CV1 is awake." The agent said over the phone .

"Are her powers confirmed ?." Richard schaefer CEO of jaeger pharmaceuticals, said leaning back in his leather office chair.

"Yes, Currently she's in the bathroom, apparently trying to control her power's." the agent said.

"That's convent we don't have to encourage her to train ourselves. Also did you secure her blood samples" Richard said.

"Yes I got them sir, I already sent them to the lab." What should we do now sir?." the agent asked."

"Follow the original plan and continue to observe CV1 for-now, report any changes, we can make contact with her sometime later." Richard said turning his cell phone off then looking out the window at the urban landscape of skyscrapers and other buildings filling the view.

"Now that we finally found a real valkyrur, The project can move to the next stage, I wonder if any of the other Valkyrur we find will behave like CV1." Richard said to himself as he looked out the window.

* * *

[About One Hour Later ]

Ellen manipulated her aura changing it into different shapes a triangle then a cube then a sphere, then she changed it into a blade, and shield, then into a pair of large arms extending from her own. Ellen then phased her aura to its incorporeal form and then expanded it outwards the aura field engulfing the entire room in its radius and Ellen noticed she could feel the forms and shapes of everything in the room and even the walls, it was like her aura was an extension of her own body and senses.

Ellen started breathing hard and retracted her aura.

"That was a little exhausting but I can't argue with the result's, heh this is fun." Ellen said breathing a little hard but elated at her new power.

"STOMACH GROWLING."

"Umm 'He 'He, that's enough training for know, guess I should find something to eat." Ellen left the bathroom and looked outside her room checking down the hallway luckily two vending machines where just down the hall. Ellen was glad the hospital gown she's wearing seem's to be new design snappers instead of tie's, thicker too and covering the back. Ellen walked down the hall to the vending machines then examining there contents for a few seconds, one having various drink's the other having snack's, Ellen wondered if she could manipulate their mechanism with her aura.

Ellen glanced around for other people before putting her right hand, on the right side of the vending machine with the snack's, extending her aure from her hand in a thin line behind the metal box and then inside its back panel, Ellen felt around the internal mechanisms looking for the part's responsible for dropping the snack's' completely lost in focus.

Meanwhile a nearby the Elevator opened with ding, a man wearing a white doctor's coat dark pant's and scruffy beard stepping out.

"If I remember, She was on the second floor room number #25 down this oh?.. there she is.. I didn't know she was up and walking around?." Dr hector thought to himself as he walked over to Ellen "Miss reid oh miss? miss reid." Dr hector said putting his hand on her left shoulder.

"AAAHH!."

"AAAHH!."

* * *

[HOSPITAL CAFETERIA, 2 MINUTES LATER]

The Hospital Cafeteria had a few people eating in it and one person working the counter as Ellen and the doctor were sitting at a table a cross from one another in the corner of the room.

Dr Matt Hector had introduced himself as he explained what had happened to the Ellen who noticed he's ignored the subject of her body glowing as he talked, Ellen knew he had to have seen her body glowing blue but she didnt want to push the subject .

"And sorry again miss reid, I didn't mean to scare you, I was told you were awake and wanted to check up on you." Dr Hector apologised.

As Ellen continued eating her cheeseburger and apple with orange juice. Ellen was glad he came up on her left side instead of the right so he didn't see her aura Ellen thought to herself.

"So I was shot and my car was stolen and I was unconscious for a full day?."

"Yes miss Reid that's correct" dr Hector replied.

. "I don't remember all that much? But im glad the police got my moms car back at least." ellen said taking another small Bite of her burger chewing then swallowing. "Do my parents know what happened to me?." ellen asked.

"Yes, I contacted them after your surgery and explained your condition to them, They said they couldn't come but we're glad you are ok." dr hector said.

"Well... they are busy with their work." ellen said staring into her drink with a solemn face .

"Do you get along with your parent's." dr hector asked.

"Ok i guess,... they have important job's, Dads a army major and moms an army nurse in a veterans hospital, I know they can't drop everything at a moments notice and come, it doesn't bother me they didn't come." ellen said staring into her drink.

"I see, them not coming here may be for the best, I think you wouldn't want them to notice your unique quality." dr hector said.

Ellen looked at the dr .

"I was wondering when you'd talk about it" Ellen said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes.. um To be honest it made the surgery much easier, it was like your body was closing its self healing at a accelerated rate." dr hector replied.

"So i healed faster than normal." Ellen said a series look on her face, staring at the dr.

"Not just that but your blood pressure and blood loss were much easier to manage as I was removing the bullet's and it seemed like your body was healing right in front of me, there was far less blood compared to other surgerys i've done, and the bullets were easy to remove, as if your body was pushing them out by it self." dr hector explained.

Ellen sighed.

"Umm, do you think i'm weird?" ellen asked .

"No, no i think your amazing, I practically did nothing but take the rounds out, But the insesens I made to remove them, kept closing, that was a little problematic, but all thing considered I wise all surgery's went as easily as yours" dr hector replied.

"Soo" Ellen stared him in the eyes. "could you please not tell anybody about me ok, the last thing i need is to be someone's lab-rat or be in the national news." Ellen said almost pleading to the man.

Dr Hector sighed and looked at Ellen.

"Don't worry my lip's are sealed." he replied making a motion across his lip's.

Ellen let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, mister hector by the way when can I go home." Ellen asked.

"Well given how fast you recovered, by tomorrow at the earliest " dr hector answered.

"Huh that soon, well i'll be glad to get back home. " Ellen responded having finessed eating her meal and thanked dr hector, Ellen returned to her room closing the door behind her.

"Ok' back to training 'sigh' not like I have anything better to do." Ellen said excited to get back to training with her new power's.

The view panned out the window pointing up to the sky rising through white clouds, the sky slowly changing from blue to black the stars shining in the darkness of space 200 miles above the hospital.

* * *

If someone was aware of it they would only see a blip on the rader and probably think it was just a large satellite or space debris, in truth it was anything but. it's body is covered by an armored like weave of bone and cartilage with six crab like legs on the underbelly with two big claws in front. and two large dome like pods on both sides and six spikes above them, Six eyes on it's head and a pair of large mandibles on the sides of its mouth. Anyone who played starcraft would recognise it as a zerg overlord but it wasn't alone, it was serving as a observer, for a even larger creature floating inside a crater on the dark side of the moon the crater was almost entirely covered in the grayish purple carpet of creep produced by a dozen organic buildings around the crater leaching what few minerals that are of use from the moons sun blasted soil as the massive beast floated just above the surface, it looked like a giant armored space whale a little over 550 meters long with armor plating large and small all over its body with many organic air lock like openings to internal chambers along its sides and a few on its belly all leading to a large internal chamber meant to house and produce many smaller flying creatures, and from the sides of the body's midsection were four large tentacles their tips split into a pair of powerful jaws with multi-rows of very large thick teeth .

Its organs are small for its size but spread throughout it's body as a network of organ clusters inside hollow cavity's along and inside its skeleton to function more efficiently with such a enormous body and to keep them from being crashed by there own weight. Two sets of rib cages make up the main body the inside of the inner ribs are were the primary and largest organs clusters are located which includes the digestive system that runs through the center of the body. The space between the inner and outer rib-cages has many chambers meant for carrying hundreds of smaller creatures .

The other rib-cages have airlock like opening's to space, along the bottom between the overlapping plates to release the creatures that can fly through space or air. The inner chambers were connected by short hallways or the organic equivalent of hallways as the upper and lower levels were connected by ramps as sac's hanging from the ceiling recycled carbon dioxide into oxygen for the other creatures, who were sleeping or were within stasis sacs in a state of biological suspended animation for long voyages it is a zerg

The creature was a zerg Behemoth.

Among the behemoths internal chambers was one special chamber known as the evolution pit, the chamber had a center support column that took up 1/3rd of the space inside the room, with organ like sacs around the center support column connecting the floor and ceiling, with green cocoon like pod's scattered around the room, some big enough to hold a human, others much bigger. Along the wall's were 5 rows of horizontal support's, ringing around the chamber, connected with 24 vertical supports. Inside the evolution pit was a unique creature, different than all the other's inside the zerg behemoth, It's lower body was slug like, the midsection was thick like a tree trunk, covered by grey thick skin. The upper body extended forward a little with green sac's on each side reaching back then down to the mid section. the creature had two pairs of arm's, each had three clawed fingers and a opposable thumb on each hand. Another four arms extended from the back, each had long claw with a hollow syringe like tip and four of the same green sac's along the outer forearm. The head had four glowing light green eyes and was on the front of the upper body between the green sacs that were above the four front arms. The lower jaw is split in two hinged part's, left and right, each able to move independently from each other.

"The psionic signature remains inside the structure, we must retrieve for swarm. " the behemoth said it's psionic voice echoing inside the chamber.

"Possibility of failure minor, "Psionic power of individual weak but growing, "must act now, or will become too powerful, Result failure, Same as Before." the zerg evolution master spoke in a deep monotone voice.

"I will prepare the forces necessary, You ready a chrysalis for the infestation process ."

"Yes behemoth." the zerg geneticist replied beginning it's work.

[St. joseph's hospital/ Ellen's room January 7 2010 Thursday 1:23 am]

The building was quiet but there were still a few staff walking around on their night shift. All the other patients staying at the hospital where sleeping except one. Ellen was too excited about her new powers to go to sleep so she stayed awake training. Ellen formed large arms with her aura then lifted the bed being careful not to brake as she shifted it around with the new aura arms, Ellen then put the bed back down and moved on to another exercise in which the tested the sharpness of her aura blades, Ellen formed a small blade and focused its edge then Ellen swung downward at half force cutting a small gash into the stone window seal then Ellen then kneeled down to examine the smoothness of the cut.

As Ellen looked at the cut in the stone she Started to feel something strange something was off as she began to feel odd. A strange sensation pulling her attention in a certain direction, up. After it began Ellen began to focus more on this strange feeling, it was weak at first, but then it became stronger as if what was causing it was getting closer. That thought made the Ellen uneasy if that was true then something is getting closer to her, or coming for her. Coming to that conclusion she thought to herself about what would happen if combat broke out in the hospital and how she would feel if other people were killed just because she wanted to test her new powers or if she did nothing to avoid other people getting caught up in her fight.

Ellen came to a conclusion.

"I shouldn't involve other's, thinking about dr hector and the other people in the hospital, I don't other people getting involved, but I don't have much time ether, Not long before my guests arrive...time to go."

Ellen opened the window glad this hospital was on the outskirts of the town then looking into the darkness of the night deciding that the forest would be a better place to met the unknown presence approaching her. Ellen expanded her aura field around her body to keep herself warm from the cold air and snow then formed two large arms from her back, extending one out the window down to the ground, the other hand grabbing onto the window ledge. Then slowly moving out the window balancing on both arms Ellen lowered herself down from the second story window, as she left out the window another camera was watching her from the corner of the ceiling.

Landing on the ground looking around Ellen made sure the coast is clear before going in to a full sprint to the tree-line through the dark but careful to avoid stubbing a toe and falling face first into the cold ground .

[At the tree line behind hospital]

Any other human would be cold and blind, after leaving the hospital at the dead of night, but Ellen covered herself in solid aura field in the form of thick clothing around her body insulating her against the cold. And by using the aura field she only developed a few hours ago, could sense her surroundings in a wide area.

"HUH Dame HUH out of shape HUH, I need to exercise more." Ellen said in a tired tone as she sprinted to the tree line.

In just a few minutes Ellen reached the top of a small hill at least half a mile away from the hospital and continued into the forest easily avoiding the trees as she continued at full speed .

" Huh...their close, that feelings gotten a lot stronger I need to keep going."

Ellen continued to run through the forest for another 10 minutes or so, before coming to a large opening in the tree-line and expanding her aura to its maxaim diameter.

"This should be good enough, I can use the trees too I just hope my powers strong enough" sigh "heh, good thing I like military strategy and stuff like that' ok time to prepare." Ellen thought.

A minute later gunshots and screams rang out from the forest catching Ellen's attention,as she stopped her work for moment and listened but no other sounds come from the forest, Ellen then finished her work.

3 minutes later

Despite being a little cold Ellen was in good spirits, her aura keeped her warm for the most-part from the cold air and snow as her heart pounded in anticipation of the coming encounter but then the strange sensation changed and it felt like something was spreading out through the forest as then Ellen heard many small creatures moving around through the forest to her position she then expanded her aura field to its maximum diameter.

"Damn there's a lot more then I thought but their not charging, instead there staying just beyond my aura field, can't be humans, by the sounds... can't be wolfs either...there isn't any in this state... I think, but I am feeling that sensation toward's them but not as strongly as those up there" Ellen thought looking up to the dark sky and what would be the tree top's, seeing nothing but the pitch black of night, but even without using her eyes Ellen can still feel their presence by that strange feeling, pulling her attention up to where these other's are the sensation much stronger toward the four, up in the air. As Ellen looked up, one of the creatures on the ground stepped into her aura field instantly drawing her attention. The form she felt was a quadrupedal insectoid about the size of a dog, with two horn like tusks coming from the sides of the head like oversized mandibles extending about a foot past the head. With two arms extending from the back behind the head each one with a large folding claw. Coming off the lower back was also a pair of tiny vestigial insect wings. The creature also had a tail about as long the body sweeping side to side. It only took a second for Ellen to realize what it was.

"AAAH SHIT, YOU GOTTA BE ****ING KIDDING ME, A DAME ZERGLING!?, OK calm down calm down, it's a zergling, that means the over-mind is real and maybe the protoss too, he he "****ING HELL." was Ellen's internal thoughts as her mind raced at the realization of this information.

"Ok that means those others in the air must be overlords, there the psionic communication, transport and sensor unit of the zerg swarm, and probably filled with more zerg, great!, wait? Is that why that strange filling is stronger towards them," ellen thought trying to figure out her situation.

"Since that feeling is strongest towards the overlords then maybe it has to do with psionic power, or psionics different then mine?, can I, or rather can valkyrur, absorb psionic essence? that makes a little sense."

Before Ellen's thoughts could continue, the zergling leaped at her, but in a fraction of a second her aura changed to a solid barrier instantly trapping the zerg in midair only feet away from her.

"WOAH that was close, ok what to do next I can't stay behind my shield forever that zergs stuck but so am I." Ellen thought as the zergling shreked and struggling against the force holding it in the air like transparent stone.

"Ok I need to counter attack quick or my shield is going fail and I end-up like kerrigan, and I like my free-will thank you very much, but i'm surprised my aura is holding this well considering I only had one day of training" Ellen thought as her shield weakend little by little from the zerglings and now a few hydralisk that started attacking her barrier with their claws and spines weaking her aura shield with every strike.

Ellen thought about what her next move should be, which was firstly to get those zerglings off her ass, Ellen compressed her aura into a small sphere around her selfe, dropping the zergling which then charged at her along with the others and they started clumping together as they continue attacking her aura shield, and then Ellen sent out another aura field over lapping her solid shield with the aura field Ellen detected the enemies surrounding her, their numbers and positions as more zerg approached from all sides .

"20 zerglings, six hydralisk, plus four overlords hovering about 60 feet up in front and behind I hope I can reach that far, At least there aren't more of them, ok first open a hole to escape then fly up to the overlords ha, ha, no problem, I hope?." Ellen thought ti her self going over her plan a little excited and afraid.

The young valkyrur put her plan in motion, rapidly expanding her aura smashing it into the zerglings knocking them all back like a shock wave, Ellen then formed two giant arms and a thin aura layer over the rest of her body, only a few inches thick and crossed her real arms to focus more on controlling her aura arms and defense barrier, with her aura arms she then Grabbed the two 30' foot trees laying beside her, that she cut-down earlier and started swinging them around like giant clubs and extended her aura arms to reach her targets smashing 3, zerglings into the ground as their armor cracked under the impact and then Ellen swung the trees the other way knocking another 2 zerglings dozens of feet away, their bodies landing in the snow at the tree-line broken from the velocity and mass they were hit with. Not wanting to give them time to regroup" Ellen held the trees up like shields in-front of her self then rushed forward, then she in a near instant movement Ellen pulled the trees behind her to the sides then with great force and speed swug them forward hitting everything in nearly a 360 degrees area, in front of her crushing 8' more zerglings between the logs like flies.

"13' down only 7' zerglings left."

Just as Ellen thought that the hydralisk fired at her, dozens of spins bounced off the Ellen's aura barrier surrounding her body, while others missing by inches, Ellen then counter attacked instantly using the tree-clubs as shields again but now holding them horizontally, to block the spines flying from the two groups thee hydralisk flanking to the left and right of her. Ellen then changed her auras form to focus her defense in the two directions of the hydralisk blocking their ranged attacks but leaving the front-back open to the zerglings. Ellen then launched her giant auar arms with the tree-clubs at high speed 72 feet away towards both groups of hydralisk hitting them in their chests knocking them back then bringing the clubs up again the extended aura arms moving like wipes as they moved up dozens of feet and down in just a fraction of a second on the hydralisk smashing all six like bugs as blood and organs were pussed out from their crushed body's. Ellen then quickly pulling the clubs back just in time to stop the remaining zerglings charging the gape in her defense. Ellen Spined her aura arms and the trees around in a rapid 360 degree arch knocking the attacking zerglings in different directions and thin with a flurry of wiping strikes Ellen finished them off, then Ellen dropped the logs and shifting the aura-field back into a sphere around her body, than she focused to change her remaining aura for what she needs. As Ellen did this two overlords behind her landed releasing 40 zerglings 12 hydralisk and a third overlord also landed close to the tree line and also unloaded its own cargo of another 20 zerglings 6 hydralisk, all rushing to Ellen at full-speed.

"Dame, can't let this drag on or the zerg will overwhelm me with wave after wave until thy wear me down and break my defense well its now-or-never." Ellen thought as she prepared her next move, As the zerg rushed at her full-speed front and back, Ellen then quickly changes her aura into what could be easily be recognised as a harpy form with giant wings over her arms, and birds like legs past her own, and a short feathered tail past her lower back .

Ellen bend her legs lifting her wings and with her aura agmenting her strength, giving her a even more powerful pushed with both her legs and wings leaping off the ground, just in time to avoid the zerglings leaping at her and now crashing into each other where the young valkyrur was just a second ago. As Ellen continued to flap her wings sha rotated them like a bird as she flapped allowing her to get as much power from each flap as possible. The aura feathers fluttering in the wind as the zerg hiss and growl from the ground, the hydralisk taking a few pot shots at the now airborne, Ellen as she continues to rise higher while she flys in a in spiral arch but most of the spines miss as Ellen fly's erratically struggling to keep herself in the air as she gains altitude.

"DAME THAT WAS CLOSE, huh, huh, Ok, can't use my sensor field, ability, have to put all my focus into my aura and flying, so i'm blind, but I can use that strange sensation to find them"...Ok there's 2 behind me and 1 in-front of me on the ground, the fourth... is higher up in the air." Ellen thinks as she flap's her wings harder rising in the blackness of the night sky.

"That one must have been the first drop it's load of zerg, then taken a over-watch position" Ellen thought as she changed her flight path to intercept the lone overlord as she sweeps side to side still evading the hydralisk on the ground 1 out of 3 spines still hitting her as she continues to rise higher until she's just above the overlord then Ellen landed on-top of it and grabbing on to one of the spins on it's back .

"Time to test my theory, I hope this work's."

The strange sensation was even stronger now that her and the overlord where in direct-contact, then just following her instincts at this point she expanded her aura field to engulf the floating zerg completely, as soon as she did she felt a new sensation, completely different from before as her psionic aura connected to the Overlords owen psionic energy, Ellen's mind went blank as her eye's and aura both changed color to a crimson red and began pulsating as it began to absorb the overlords psionic energy and essence.

The Overlord roared in pain From what the little one on it's back was doing, feeling like it's life was being drained away, the pain was unbearable and the zerg begin to drop, slowly at first then faster, not only because it was dying but it's psionic power keeping it in the air was being drained by the Ellen who was now in a trance like state almost completely unaware of anything happening around her, completely focused on-what she was doing. The overlord crash-landed smashing through the forest kicking up a giant pile of dirt and gouging a 10 foot deep 60 foot long path the ground. Ellen was held in place by her aura still absorbing the last of the overlords psionic energy. The other zerg were in pain as-well, shrinking and thrashing around from feeling the same pain as the dying overlord through the hive-mind, the Behemoth controlling them was shocked at what was happening and was forced to disconnect the affected overlord from the hive mind, about a moment later, Ellen's eye's and aura shifted back to there normal colors as she staggered around until her aura automatically began forming a cocoon like layer around-her, as the cocoon like shell was complete it rolled off the overlords corpse and onto the ground, moments later the other zerg had recovered from the shock and gathered around the cocoon.

[New York city Jaeger pharmaceutical HQ /about the Same Time]

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE."Richard shouted, Furious.

"Sir we have cv1 on video using her powers to leave out through window but after she left the hospital we um..lost her." the agent said nervous over the phone.

"SIGH" "Well do we at-lest know where shes gone." Richard asked still upset.

"Last sighting was of her of her entering the forest behind the hospital . I sent two agents after her but' i've'' lost contact with them." the agent said.

"Well what happend to them" ?. richard asked.

"I..don't know sir, but ill go my self next with the others. But sir maybe she knows shes being watched maybe thats why she left the hospital".? agent said asking his superior .

"I don't think so, but we understand little abou't valkyrur powers,... im not comfortable making assumptions, continue to search for her, but send somone to her house just in case, contact me if you find something"?. richard spoke haging up phone.

"DAMN...Huh...i may need to accelerate the plan for the others." Richerd spoke opening a file on his computer labeled project blue flame, the file had date on gallia legends, and folklore of valkyrur, and a list of thousends of people, all darcsen with details about their bloodlines going back many centuries, 5 girls at the top of the list, ellen among them .

"Now which one of you is also a valkyrur". Richard said looking at the list of people .

CHAPTER END

Part1 rewrite I hope you-all like my story. For anyone wondering My version of valkyrur don't have telepathy normally like other psionics races, there psionic power is different in nature.


	2. Chapter 2

VALKYRIA CHRONICLES IS THE PROPERTY OF SEGA.

STAR-CRAFT IS THE PROPERTY OF BLIZZARD.

This is a cross over, alternative universe, mostly starcraft fanfic with a little valkyria chronicles in it, warning blood gore

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2, Awakening part,2 New friends, and stories**

 **January, 7th Thursday, 9:21 AM. location, Dark side of moon.**

With in the dark inner bowels of the behemoths evolution chamber glowed a soft light emanating from the white cocoon which enveloped Ellen as the zerg geneticist probed it trying to understand this strange new psionic power.

 **"WHAT is the condition of the human ?"** asked the behemoth its voice echoing with in the chambers of its own body confused and frustrated at the unforeseen turn of event's.

 **"Alive, Still in psionic chrysalis, vary strong, cannot penetrate"** the geneticist replied as he probed the white chrysalis with the large needle like arms off his back .

 **"How long will the human remain inside?"** The behemoth asked.

 **"Unknown,"** the zerg geneticist replied as it stopped its probing. " **s** **ense strong connection with in the hivemind."**

 **"Yes, I do as well, it is the human, somehow it has connected to the swarms hivemind".**

* * *

It was different then last time, not cold but warm, not dark but filled with light, not empty it was filled by the minds of others touching the edge of her awareness.

* * *

As the two high level zerg talked, the white orb flashed brighter for a moment before vanishing, as it did every Zerg in the Behemoth felt the new and vary strong psionic presence in the Zerg hive mind. Ellen dropped to to the creep covered floor in a fetal position as the zerg geneticist and behemoth were surprised apon feeling the humans strong presence in the hive mind.

As Ellen woke up blinking, her eyes dimly glowed purple for moment in the dark room. Ellen sat up on the fleshy ground, still wearing the hospital gown and holding her head a little weak and dizzy, and feeling the new mental strain of being connected to hundreds of zerg, while two of them felt stronger then the others. She noticed shaking her head a little to clear it, and realizing one of strong minds she's feeling is close by, and the other feels like its all around her, Ellen looked around the dark chamber as her eyes meet a pair of four green eyes glowing in the darkness, just-in front of her.

"AH WHAT THE HELL" Ellen shouted as she crawled backwards along the creep covered floor to the organic chitin wall behind her and used it to support herself as she climbed to her feet .

Somewhat confused and wondering where she is Ellen looked about the chamber barely making out the darkind silhouettes of dozens of pods of some kind before meeting gaze with green eyes again.

"Umm what are you?" Ellen asked half expecting the owner of the green eyes to attack her .

"I am evolution master" the green eyed alien answered in a deep monotone voice.

At those words Ellen's mind started to pick up the pieces of what happened and surmised the zerg had taken her and she quickly checked herself for and sign of infestation as she padded herself down and giving a sigh of relief before meeting gazes with the green eyes again.

"Ok, where am I."

"Inside Behemoth, on moon" the evo-master answered.

Ellen blinked at the response and took the moment to collect herself.

"Ok i am on a Behemoth... a zerg behemoth, on the moon great" Ellen said out loud as she processed the situation giving a big sigh as a strong voice echoed in her mind.

 **"Evolution master begin infestation of the human"** the Behemoth ordered.

Ellen heard the voice in her mind the glowing eyes of the evolution master moving toward her in the dark chamber, Ellen reacted instantly forming a aura wall between her and the zerg evo-master who's claws poked out from behind the sids of the blue wall as he was held back. As Ellen struggled to keep the evo-master off of her a pair of zerglings entered the chamber and flanked Ellen from the sides unfortunately for the zerglings Ellen could sense them and she smaked both away with two giant aura hands extending from off her back, both zerglings flew backwards colliding with two large sacs.

"Hay **stop** , I don't kiss on the first date" Ellen quipped without thinking as her eyes flashed purple for a moment.

The Evo-master instincts flared at his consciousness as he heard the psionic voice of Ellen in his mind telling him to obey.

 **"This is strange how is the human connected to hive mind"** The behemoth bellowed, a little concerned that she was able to make the evo-master obey her but strangely relieved at a new strong psionic presence .

 **"Reason unknown. human not infested. No swarm essence. do not understand?"** The evolution master answered, more then a little confused as well, at how the human could be connected to the swarms hive-mind without being infested first .

 **"Huh? why am I hearing voices in my head "** Ellen thought not really to anyone her eyes lightly glowing purple again as she still focused a little more the many minds buzzing in her head.

"Psionic telepathy. you are connected to swarm hive mind. should be impossible without infestation?" the evolution master answered in his deep monotone voice, it's green eyes still glaring at Ellen.

"HUH you heard me, hive mind?, oh yeah!" Ellen said holding her head, as she remembered the battle she fought, and that she absorbed the psionic energy from the Overlord. Ellen took another second to realize the voices in her head were the minds of all the zerg she's now psionically connected too. It was different from what she thought it would be like as she took a few moments to probe through the zerg hive mind sensing there were well over two hundred fifty zerg minds but something was off as many of them felt weak or were sleeping.

 **"Human how are you connected to the swarm "** the behemoth roared shaking Ellen back to her senses .

"OH, Umm, well" Ellen thought choosing her words carefully. "Well I felt a strange sensation when you, alien's came near, it felt like a pulling sensation and it was stronger towards those big floating one's, what do you call them?."

"Over-lords." the zerg genesticist replied.

"I just followed my instincts, I guess, got on top of, one of the Overlords, spread my aura around it, and I guess absorbed it's abilities I think ?, since I didn't have telepathic powers before, I think ?" Ellen answered while keeping her knowledge of the zerg sealed back in her mind.

"Ability to absorb psionic essence, copy psionic abilities, interesting, vary useful to swarm." the zerg geneticist said barely able to contain his excitement.

"By the way what are you" Ellen asked giving the zerg geneticist a curies look, wanting to confirm what she already knew .

 **"We are the swarm, I am a behemoth my purpose is to serve as heavy transport moving the swarm from planet to planet and lead lesser zerg breeds as sub-commander under a Cerebrate**." the behemoth answered.

Hearing it from the Behemoth it's self cemented the truth of her situation and the fact the zerg where as real as her being a valkyrur, Ellen gave a sigh at the confrerming of her theory.

"SIGH" "So your a Behemoth and I guess...this room is...inside you correct" Ellen asked remembering that Behemoths were-not a playable unit in starcraft but was in the lore.

"SO .. whats this room?" Ellen inquired looking around the dark room.

"This chamber, evolution pit, modify zerg breeds, weave essence, evolve swarm," The zerg geneticist answered now vary curious about the human.

"The evolution pit, must the same as the evolution chamber, "And what kind of zerg are you? " Ellen asked curious about the unknown zerg in front of her since she never saw it in starcraft .

"Evolution master. look at flesh. see only, potential. Change strands. sequences. twisting. separating. joining. see how it could be better, Eat flesh. splinter bone. Inside me, can touch it. weave it. spin it. make it great" The zerg evolution master replied somewhat proudly .

"Ok I understand...so your the same as the evolution chamber, but an individual zerg with a mind of your own, not a mindless structure."

"Correct." the evolution master answered.

"And what do you want with me," Ellen asked never hearing of any kind of zerg like this from the game, but after thinking about it, this kind of zerg, a evolution-master is probable the one who infested kerrigan and turned her into the queen of blades, in the game anyway.

"Infest psionic human. make into new cerebrate. lead swarm" the zerg evolution master explained.

"Cerebrates are your leaders, then if you where going to make me into a new cerebrate then what happened to your old one" Ellen asked crossing her arms wondering about the situation that could have caused this .

"Cerebrate left behind, we are alone," The Behemoth said actually sounding a little lonesome.

"Left behind?, so the Behemoth is the only one in control the swarm in this solar-system?" Ellen asked as she was a little surprised at this.

"Correct, psionic Human become new cerebrate, lead swarm." the geneticist answered.

"Can't the Behemoth lead you," Ellen asked wondering why the Behemoth isn't attacking Earth.

"Behemoths meant to serve not lead, need new cerebrate to lead swarm" the Behemoth replied.

Ellen began thinking the gears in her head turning.

"I have a Question for both of you." she said with a smirk.

"Since I was going to be your cerebrate, um leader, anyway and I already have a connection to the zerg hive mind, why don't you,... **"Just serve me and i'll be leader of the Swarm** " Ellen spoke putting psionic force into her words as her eyes glowed bright purple for a moment as she attempted to impose her will on the two high level zerg knowing that the strongest will rules the swarm.

 **"Yes I will serve"** The Behemoth responded submissively, almost eager to give control of the small swarm to her .

"Psionic human powerful. unique psionic abilities. vary useful to swarm. swarm will evolve. I will serve," The evolution master replied quit enthusiastically.

"Ha, Ha, o-well when life gives you lemons, or super powers and an army of zerg, ...you conquer the world heh, heh, aah yeah" Ellen thought to herself jokingly. "Ok I have another question, how did you zerg come to this solar system."

 **[Fade to black]**

* * *

 **[2 months ago, Koprulu sector, planet Char, New primary zerg hive planet]**

Char an inhospitable volcanically active planet covered with thick ash over most of its surface. The hazardous environment is further intensified by high levels of cosmic radiation from its volatile binary stars. Chars elliptical orbit also means whole regions of its sunward face can become molten seas during close approach of the sun's with temporary islands forming in the molten seas them due to rapid cooling as the planet swings away to the frozen outer reaches of the system. Despite the conditions small pockets of liquid water exist on the surface and underground, rainfall also occurs rarely, even zerg need water sometimes and the creep retains it like a sponge. The zerg swarm have only recently arrived on char in their travel through the galaxy in their eternal search for new stronger essence.

* * *

 **[Zasz's hive cluster Char]**

It was night time the star's where out shining in the jet-black sky, only glowing-lava in the distance interfered with the star light as Cerebrate Zasz one of the swarms leaders looked up at the stars, it's form was very different from the game starcraft. The real cerebrates where like giant armored centipedes, the head having 8 fiery orange glowing eyes, four each in two rows along the sides of the armored skull. Just under its eyes are a giant pair of armored double mandibles covering the upper and lower jaws which were filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. Below the head are two pairs of very large scythe arms similar to a Hydralisk but longer in proportion to the rest of the body. The lower part of the long body has two dozen thick armored legs along the armored segmented body with rows of spikes along the back, the Cerebrates total length was about 200 feet.

Zasz looked up wards into the black sky clicking his jaws as he admired the stars and thought about other species in the galaxy and if there was any that can match the might of the zerg swarm.

Zasz also thought about the ancient ruins the swarm has found on many planets since leaving zerus. The Overmind has always been very interested in them because many similar structures like them were found on Zerus the swarms home world.

long-ago the Overmind was just a ordinary Primal Zerg, but one day after leaving its pack the young Zerg that would become the Overmind wandered through the jungles of Zerus until it came upon the First Spawning Pool. It was the size of a small lake at least 1 mile wide, and about 100, feet deep, their also was a large Obsidian black crystal mostly submerged in the center of the first spawning pool, but to the wandering primal zerg it was just another rock. The primal zerg walked over to the pool of sickly green water and waringly looked around and then took a drink of the water. As the primal zerg raised its head it caught sight of something giving off a glint in the midday sunlight near the top of the mountain. This caught the reptilian primal zerg's attention and using its sharp claws it climbed up the side of the mountain and eventually reached a structure which consisted of a large landing pad that was connected to a gray pyramid extending out from the side of the mountain which served as the entrance to the Xel'naga facility built inside the mountain side. As the primal zerg wandered across the platform now covered in a many millennium old layer of dirt, moss, and small plants the primal zerg finally reached the doors leading into the mountain side which were vary old and weathered from the planets environment and having a large crack between the sliding doors.

The wandering primal zerg being a little curious and wanting shelter from a rainstorm it sensed approaching off in the distance, it clawed at the door till it found a grip with its claws in a small gap between the doors. The primal zerg exerted great force until the door opened enough for the it to enter the ruins. The primal zerg then moved its way through the empty corridors and rooms of the facility moving ever deeper into the mountain eventually the primal zerg came entered a room larger then the rest where a massive shimmering green crystal that somewhat resembled the obsidian black crystal in the first spawning pool, but this one was 50 feet high and glowing with a soft warm light. At the time the primal zerg only cared about the warmth and shelter this structure provided making the building its new den. But the zerg that would become the leader and creator of the swarm was changed by this crystals special psionic energy, over time the primal zerg became smarter, stronger, bigger, and after a decade of exposure to the crystals energy it gained two psionic powers, psionic telepathy, which the young overmind used to impose its will over the less intelligent zerg creating the zerg hive-mind. And gravity/space manipulation and warping abilities. But the zerg swarm would only ever use that power for flying and to leave the planets atmosphere and spread around the Zerus star system and eventually developing the ability to open warp-space portals and travel to other star systems.

The Overmind eventually became intelligent enough to understand the writing along the walls of the Xel'naga ruins, the ruins builders where also psionic users so as a security they made it so only a psionic being can read them. The young Overmind discovered the zerg were created by the now long gone race that created this structure and that it was a genetics research center, after that the young Overmind divided it's time between conquering the other packs of primal zerg gaining more territory, and discovering the secrets of the ruins. Eventually using the facility's genetic engineering technology which had a telepathic interface system and a simple helper AI, the young Overmind used the facility to create from the zerg larva in the first spawning pool the first cerebrate, Daggoth through trial and error.

As well as the first evolution master Abathur, who has the same gene manipulating ability as the ruins technology does. After more then a few decades the young Overmind set-its eyes upon the 'gargantis proximae' for their natural psionic telepathic communication ability, and psionically driven flying powers making them into the first Overlords. A century later after he finally conquered the continent the Overmind used the new Overlords to explore the rest of Zerus and eventually one day when some Overlords were flying over the ocean of Zerus they caught sight of a pod of large whale like life-forms. The Overmind began to think, as he watched these giant sea creature's through the eyes of the Overlords, and imagining them flying through the sky like Overlords but transporting the swarm beyond this one planet and into space, after Abathur worked his magic combining all of the psionic traits of the Overlords with the Zerus whale's, he after a decade of trial and error created the first Behemoths. The Overmind then sent these first Behemoths into space, flying higher then any zerg before.

Eventually they broke through Zerus's gravity well and atmosphere, but shortly after they died from suffocating, much to the Overminds dismay, after about 300 more years of evolving and adapting to the vacuum, radiation and zero gravity environment of space the Overminds swarm eventually left the surface of Zerus once more but this time they left in far greater numbers, a thousand Behemoths flew out of the atmosphere but before they could spread throughout the rest of the star-system a fleet of automated ships moved out from behind the moon intercepting the swarm fleet. Preventing any Zerg from leaving Zerus but the Overmind knew about them from a second set of ruins he found on Zerus and had prepared his swarm beforehand. Even-so billions of zerg died in the week long war between the automated fleet of ships and the young Swarm. But eventually the swarm were victories in the end, and they spread throughout the Zerus star system. And after few more centuries of analyzing information from another set of Xel'naga ruins on the moon of Zerus. The Overmind, his Cerebrates, and the fleet of thousands of Behemoths developed the ability to open wormholes that connected points of space light years apart from each other which allowed the Swarm to travel faster than light and spread to other star systems around the galaxy. The Swarm moved like a swarm of locust across the galaxy as they continued to evolve with the essence of life-forms they found on their travels .

* * *

 **"Zasz, I have a mission for you,"** The Overmind called out, his powerful psionic voice echoing, in Zasz's mind .

 **"Yes overmind I am here?,"** The cerebrate responded.

 **"I have detected a psionic signal coming from deep space, I have traced its source to a star system far beyond the swarms Territory, I want you to investigate it, seek out the source of this psionic energy pulse and report back to me** ," The Overmind ordered projecting the location of the star system to Zasz .

 **"It shall be done my Overmind,"** Zasz replied.

Zasz then turned his head from the sky and left his hive cluster moving fast for its size on dozens legs traveling north to a large open flat plane of land at the edge of a large lava pool. Flying above the plateau were many Overlords, Scourges, Mutalisks, and a few Guardians flying around the sky above four' enormous Behemoths floating about 100 feet in the air off the ground waiting for their master. Moving with Zasz from his hive cluster came several thousand of zerg that was a mix of Zerglings, Hydralisk and a few hundred Drones all moving into the worm-like tentacles coming from the sides of the Behemoths mid section and into it's inner chambers. As the last zerg was loaded up the four massive Behemoths sealed their body from the vacuum of space as they began to rise into the sky, as the other flying zerg flying around them followed the Behemoths arised higher into the sky until they exited the atmosphere reaching the vacuum of space and continuing to move away from Char. The four Behemoths then moved into a quad formation with their under bellys facing each-other they then criss crossed their tentacles latching onto each-others sides. The Overlords and Mutalisk, Scourges entered the various airlock like openings along the Behemoths sides and the guardians too big to fit inside just latch onto the behemoths using their clawed legs .

As Zasz focused his psionic power space distorted, twisted and the image of the stars bent into a spiral warp in space that then opened into a glowing white hole in the fabric of space as the four behemoths entered the white hole and once through, the spatial distortion closed behind them.

Despite being a race with no use for technology the zerg have developed the ability to travel faster then light by psionically warping space time and opening wormholes through space. The swarm can do these jumps in long or short jump's, and can emerge with pinpoint accuracy so long as they have the spatial coordinates of the destination, or have already been to that point in space before. Psionically stronger zerg like the Overmind and his Cerebrates can even open a wormhole directly into a planet's atmosphere, from light years away but without proper coordinate date the zerg can't jump nearly as far or accurately, which is why after the swarm left their home-world of Zerus it took a millennia, of wandering through the galaxy for them to reach the Koprulu sector and planet Char.

Some time latter, space distorted again in a spiral pattern then opened to a pure white opening from which emerged the four Behemoths lead by Zasz, arriving at their destination, and the wormhole closed behind them.

"Finally so this is the star system, ... hmm I feel a great many psionic presence's interesting," Zasz thought as the four Behemoths separated and flew in a flying v formation and deployed a scouting force of dozens of Overlords towards a nearby planet where the psionic signal was coming from. Zasz connected to the Overlords seeing through their eyes as they reached orbit of the planet seeing it was was 40' percent liquid water 60' percent land. Minimal plant and animal life.

"Their are many psionic presence's on this world unlike any I have sensed before they are coming from the largest land mass, and there is a second type of psionic signal that must be the signal the Overmind traced" Zasz thought as he observed the planets main continent where he sensed thousands of different psionic signals scattered across the land mass mostly concentrated in five groups, the largest cluster in the center of the continent with four smaller groups in the extreme north, east, south, and a hand full of signals coming from the location of the most powerful psionic signal coming from the far western side on the continent .

Then Zasz ordered Overlords to orbit around the planets equator, through these Overlords Zasz got a closer look at the clusters of psionic energy. From what Zasz saw most of them were resource mining bases, the buildings where golden colored, and many small floating golden orb like objects moved back and forth from mineral deposits along the surface and underground caves bringing them to a large golden pyramid shaped structure in the middle of each settlement. Somewhat reminding Zasz of zerg drones and hatchery's. Another type of golden building was placed only along rivers or lakes, this building had oval shaped body with two towers set to the sides with a smaller tower on its back. These structures had long tubes running from them to the nearby water sources. From what Zasz could see this type of structure was probably converting the water into a powerful gas much like what the swarms extractors do. The same floating mechanical probes from before were also moving blue containers from this structure to the golden pyramid structures. Zasz also observed many bipedal lifeforms wearing golden coverings walking around the settlements sometimes walking close to a triangle like platform building and then disappearing in a flash of light which made Zasz more curious about these new aliens, one common structure around all the settlements was a strange floating blue crystal with rings floating around it which gave off significant psionic energy with in a limited area. Zasz changed his focus to the main settlement which was much bigger than the others, with many more buildings and housing structures.

"That must be the their central hive cluster, but the signal the Overmind traced, is coming from the small hive on western side of the landmass," Zasz thought to himself then he ordered two behemoths down to a unoccupied part of the main landmass's southern half to establish a hive cluster, as Zasz monitors this new species.

Zasz continued watching through the Overlords changing his point of interest to the western part of the main continent where the stronger psi signal was coming from. Zasz could see that this base was small consisting of only one of the pyramid structures and one small crescent shaped housing structure and a few of the floating crystals. But beside this small base was an enormous blue structure a spiral disc shaped construct about 3 miles across, consisting of long rod segments spiraling inward from a outer ring to the center where there tips almost touched, the massive structure floated above a large hole in the ground about the same size as the floating construct it's selfe. And around the edges of the hole were 12 towers each with a orb floating on top. Zasz became vary interested in this new structure, but it wasn't going anywhere, so he refocused his attention at the moment to the new psionic alien race who could pose problem.

* * *

 **3 days earlier, protoss fringe colony of Arul**

 **Population,** **approximately** **one thousand protoss.**

 **Western edge of the main continent.**

A protoss shuttle gracefully flew through the sky it's engines giving off a low rumble as the golden alloy hull shimmered in the noon day sunlight, tracing a shadow on the ground below, as it descended towards a structure approximately 100 meters wide, 40 high, with a double helix spiral pattern on top of its curved shell. The shuttle approached the structure flying two passes around it before landing, its engines humming as it touched down in front of the structure the shuttles back ramp opened revealing a group of four protoss wearing golden armor or clothing, typical of their civilization.

The first of the group of four to exit the shuttle was Kaldails of the Akilae Tribe clad in his golden combat suit like all templar. He has lived nearly 358 years and is a simple soldier through and through and a highly skilled fighter with centuries worth of experience, in his time as a templar he's been to many worlds and fought many battles, now he's the Military commander of Arul, a small colony world on the far edge of protoss space.

The next two members of the group to exit the shuttle was the twins Rolana and Roken two young templar both only 227 years old who were born on Arul, both have fought their way up the ranks of the templar since they were young, and now both now serve directly under Commander Kaldalis who was their instructor when they first joined the templar cast.

The last member of the group to exit the shuttle was Lasarra who wore a golden body suit that was more clothing then armor with two probes floating behind her, shes a protoss scientist from the Furinax Tribe and of the Khalai worker Caste, age 311, Lasrra has spent most of her life pursuing the arts of scientific understanding and discovery, looking to understand the laws of the universe and seeking technological advancement and understanding but she also has a interest Xel'naga technology and history even though learning of such knowledge is only allowed by members of the Shelak trib.

The group exited the shuttle via the rear ramp and quickly cross the open ground.

As they approached the building the four protoss looked in wonder of the Xel'naga structure standing before them whom the protoss still have great reverence for and believe were the ones who created the protoss people. Through no protoss has ever met them many protoss still have a great respect for them and many protoss even have a fanatically belief in the Xel'naga and treat their creations like sacred relics whose technological ruins the protoss have found on Aiur, and many other planets around the sector of the galaxy the protoss empire has spread to.

"I can't believe it a Xel'naga temple on our colony world, I wonder why we were unable detect it before that pulse of energy was released," Lasarra said she and the other approached the structure.

Kaldalis looked around the building noticing the ground around it seems to be disturbed.

"The ground around the temples base seems to be disturbed, perhaps it was underground before it was awoken," Kaldalis said, gesturing to the disrupted ground around the base of the Xel'naga temple as the group continued forward to the spiral shaped entrance.

As they reached the front entrance of the building it reacted to the protoss psionics and the spiral segmented doorway retracted into the walls like a iris opening, and the group continued on entering the building. The interior was lit by the building's own walls which glowed from the trace amounts of Khaydarin crystal in them which emitted light and illuminated the interior of the structure a common design of Xel'naga buildings. The protoss themselves use illumination crystal's but have yet to make the building material that self produce light, more a lack of need then ability.

"The spiral is a uncommon part of Xel'naga architecture, its normally only seen on their most important works" Kaldalis stated, noting the architecture as the group continued into the ancient building.

"I did not think a templar would have knowledge of the fine details of Xel'naga architecture?," Lassara asked in curiosity.

Kaldalis turned his head to face Lasrra as they walked.

"I have been to many worlds and seen many things, the grandest of which were Xel'naga temples," Kaldalis replied.

"I guess a benefit of being a templar, is you tend to travel around quite a bit in your life of service in the empires military" Lasarra said glancing at Kaldalis as she sent one of the probes away to scan the inside of the building.

" Yes, in my long centuries of surving as a templar, i've been to many worlds and seen many different types of Xell'naga temples, i've also met members of the Shelak trib and converst with them over the topic of the Xel'naga, at least enough to know that the sprial is only used on the most important of their works" Kaldalis replied as they walked further inside.

As kaldalis and Lasrra continued to talk the other two templar also conversed.

"Its amazing, i've never seen the inside of a Xel'naga temple before" Rolana said her eyes wide as she looked around the chamber.

"We've, never been inside one before sister" Roken replied correcting his sister as he also looked in awa of the Xel'naga structure.

"Oh right, sorry brother."

The group continued to move deeper inside the building, arriving at a inner chamber with another spiral door which also promptly opened, the inner chamber was mostly empty except for nine spiral internal support columns along the walls and a spiral pedestal in the center of the room, made from the same light blue stone as the rest of the structure .

"That appears to be important" Lasarra said as the other probe floated off scaning the room.

The group moved further in and stopped at the pedestal in the center of the room, Lasarra held up her left arm and scanned the pedestal with a arm mounted scanner, the pedestal was up to lasarra's waist, with round spiral rods from its base to its top. As lasarra examined the pedestal it reacted like the doors and opened like a flower the spiral rods retracting becoming smaller revealing a control panel in the center of the opening plates.

"Hmm I see this must be a control mechanism to,...something?," lasarra said as she held her hand over the control panel tying to like to it with her psionics .

"Does she know what she's doing," Roken inquired .

Rolana turned to her brother and replied.

"Of course she does, she's a Khalai they always know what their doing,... I think."

"Roken, Rolana, be quiet and let her work," Kaldalis said to his two noisey subordinates .

"Yes sir."

"Sorry sir."

Lasarra continued to examine the pedestal, until she activated a holographic map of the milky way galaxy which filled the entire room. Around map appeared Nine red spiral markers at different around points the map which served as coordinates to other similar facilities around the galaxy, but lasarra was more interested in the new glyphs and symbols that appeared over the pedestal .

"This building serves as the local control room for a nearby warp gate of some kind, similar to the warp gates on Aiur, I believe and it's still in working order and it seems to be connected to a network of other such gates around the galaxy" lasarra explained as she searched the through the database.

"So it's a warp gate, but I did not see such a gate outside... but since this building was underground until recently.. I would assume that the warpgate is also buried underground some where nearby," Kaldalis said as he noticed Roken waving his hand through a hologram of a nebula.

"A Xel'naga warpgate, great so how do we activate it," Rolana asked in a eager tone.

lasarra and kaldalis both looked at her.

"It's a little too soon to be thinking about that young templar," Kaldalis said.

"All I meant was if we had a working Xel'naga warp-gate, it would allow near instant transport back to Aiur, it's faster then our gateways, and more convenient then using a ship to go back and forth" Rolana continued. "And our little colony would be less isolated from the rest of the empire if we had such a system, and I even bet those of the Shelek trib would trip over themselves to have a look at this unique Xel'naga warp gate" Rolana said crossing her arms.

"Well that is reasonable, but unfortunately Rolana this warp gate because it is unique can only connect to warp gates of the same type,"Lasarra said putting a pin in Rolana's idea. "so it could not connect to the warp gates on Aiur, the size and scale is also vary different" Lasarra continued. "and we should be cautious when reactivating anything built by the xel'naga, it needs to be fully examined before we just turn-it-on."

"I agree,"Kaldalis said," so how long do you need" Kaldalis asked turning to face lasarra .

"If things go smoothly, I can be done in less then a few hours," lasarra answered.

"Well then i'll leave you to your work, Roken, Rolana, I want you two to keep watch over lasarra till my return, I need to give a report about this to Aiur, or the conclave will find a reason to complain about why I didn't report this discovery sooner," Kaladalis said grumbling a bit as he turned around and left the room walking back to the shuttle.

* * *

 **A hour later**

"Well that was simpler then I expected, i've never had the chance to examine real Xel'naga tech before, this is truly fascinating, but I would have thought a system such as this would be more complex, but the interface is quite simple and I believe I can activate it now" lasarra thought to herself as Roken and Rolana entered the chamber after taking a look around the rest to the building and the surrounding area.

"Therse not much else to this place," Roken said as he and his sister entered the chamber.

" This chamber seems to be the only one of any inprotence, the rest seem to be storage rooms" Rolana said following her brother into the control room.

"You've returned good, I finally think im ready to fully activate the gateway."

"Shouldn't we wait for commander Kaldalis to return first," Roken asked a little concerned .

"Yes, and you said we should wait to fully examine it, before we just turn it on," Rolana said just as concerned as her brother.

"Yes I did, and I have, Don't be so afraid, besides this isn't a weapon so its not I'm going to blow up the planet," lasarra said nonchalantly as she accessed the control subroutine that activates the facility .

The two siblings looked at each other in concern as Lasarra fully activated the ancient Xel'naga warp gate. Everything began shaking like great earthquake the force was so strong it shook the three protoss to their bones and they moved to and fro trying to keep their balance as the building around them held strong against the vibrations and then from outside there was a loud ear splitting rumble as if the planet itself was ripping apart.

"What in name of Aiur is this," Roken said in the heavy shaking which continued for a few more minutes until subsiding somewhat.

"Well were still alive at least, but next time lasarra, warn us before you do something like that," Rolana said fuming at the Khalai scientist.

"Of course sorry, I guess I was a little hasty," lasarra said also surprised at what happened.

"Let's go outside, whatever happened, it's out there," Roken said as the three protoss quickly exited the building.

As they reached the outside, the three of them looked on in astonishment as in the distance the ground was lifting into the air across a large area, lasarra calculated in her mind that the area affected was at least 3 miles in diameter. As the three protoss looked on they saw the true scale of the structure, as beneath the array of floating dirt and rock's a massive structure was rising up from the ground and coming into view as all the dirt and rocks were slowly rising up and moving to the sides of the massive disk shaped construct.

As the three protoss continued to watch the super warp gate rise from underground a outside presence remotely accessed the gate control system from another Xel'naga warp gate facility in another star system. This remote presence accessed the warpgate networks control subroutine and completely locked out access to the network from any facility around the galaxy except for the one the remote presence is in, then the presence disconnected all the warp gates from each other except for two. On the holomap of the galaxy all of the symbols representing the other warp gates across the galaxy winked off except 2, The warpgate on Arul and the one on mars. The presence then erased any and all evidence of its presence in the system and then disconnected.

Back outside If the protoss had jaws they would-have hit the ground as they stood in awe of the massive structure before them, it was hovering nearly a thousand feet in the air now and was a 3 mile wide spiral disc almost as wide as the chasm it had risen up from. Rising up from underground with the gate were 12 spiral towers shaped similar to the pedestal in the control room but their tops where split open into a dozen points with a spiral patterned orb floating above each tower.

The towers generated and focused extra psionic power to allow such a massive structure to function and also projected a gravity suspension field to raise and float the enormes construct they surrounded.

The massive spiral warp gates outer part was a solid ring, and from the angle of view the three protoss had they could see it had a double helix pattern and between the gaps in the helix were holes that would allow the massive curved rods that made up the spiral arms inside the structure to retract outside when the gate was opened.

* * *

 **[5 days later, two days after Zasz arrived]**

After two days of building Zasz now had two hive clusters, the two behemoths floating over one, and a smaller secondary hive cluster 50 miles away to the north, that only had zerg units that it produced and no sunken or spore colony's protecting it. Zasz was satisfied at the numbers of his ground forces, not counting the zerg Zasz had brought with him from Char the cunning cerebrate keeped his main forces inside of the behemoths keeping them hidden for the real battle. Zasz was hesitant to rush in full force without learning more about these new aliens so the cerebrate launched a attack at the nearest protoss settlement which was a few hundred miles north of his fires two hive clusters.

10 miles away from the southern protoss settlement a small scout force of 60 zerglings and 10 overlords filled with more zerg rushed towards the settlement to test their power against the unknown aliens, as they approached the overlords held back Zasz wanted to test their defenses first before commiting the entire force.

As the first contact battle between Zerg and Protoss, was about to begin. A group of 40 templar zealots rushed out and lined up outside the settlement with a few photon cannons protecting their flanks, their golden armor shining in the midday sun as their twin psi blades projected from their wrists hummed with deadly white bluish energy.

Ready to engage the unknown lifeforms, dirt and dust kicked up as the horde of zerglings rushing to the line of templar ready to rip into their flesh, but before the zerg reached the defenders. The Photon cannons fired three orbs of energy, vaporizing three of the zerglings, but the rest didn't back down as such losses were but a scratch to the swarm.

Seconds's later, the zerglings crashed into line of zealot defender's who stood side by side as they struck down the first of the attackers,a zealot sliced a zerglings head in half with his right psi blade as another zergling leaped at the zealot from the air but the templar was skilled and knew how best to use his blades as he then swung his right blade upwards splitting the leaping zerglings head in half.

At another location two zerglings rammed into another zealot together braking the defense line for a moment as two more zealots filed the gape.

The zealot kicked one zergling off of himself and impaled the other one through the heart as he stood up, then grabbing the dead zergling the Zealot threw it at the other zergling that just stood back up stunning it long enough for the zealot to grab it's arm blades on its back and step on its head pinning the zergling to the ground the Zealot then pulled straining the connective tissue of the zerglings blade arms to their breaking point as the zergling shreked in pain as the zealot tore off the zergling blade arms. The zealot then slashed at the zergling bisecting its body at the waist as the major organs spilled out from the torso cavity.

The battle continued as the zealots psi blades sliced through chitin armor, and organic claws ripped open the golden armor of the templar zealots as the frantic battle.

Another eight zerglings died, cut down by the zealots psi blades in the first moments of the melee as the zealot's gracefully struck with their psi blades thrusting swinging and slashing, but after a short time the random strikes of the zerglings throwing themselves at their enemy's paid off as a few zealots were felled by the charging mass of fangs and claws who changing their behavior and began dodging the zealots attacks.

A zealot struck at a zergling hoping to lop off its head but missed as the zergling side stepped the strike having learned to avoid the glowing blades form the deaths of their comrades. The zergling bit into the zealots left leg piercing armor and tearing into flesh and bone, the zealot yelled out in pain and then impaled the zergling in the head but the death of the zergling gave another an opening and as the zealots blade vaporized the first zerglings brain, another zergling swung its bladed arm into the zealots chest armor. The zealot roared in even greater pain and struck back with his other psi blade lopping off the offending arm. The zergling shrieked in pain as the zealot pulled the bone blade out of his cest and fell to his knee as the zergling charged at him but another zealots rushed out and kicked the leaping zerging cracking chitin armor, braking bone and sending the beast flying back into another group of its own kind.

"Thank you brother" the wounded zealot said as he stood up.

"Your welcome brother" the defending zealot replied as he cut down another of the foul beasts.

At the another side of the battlefield another zergling tackled a zealot full force knocking the protoss onto his back, the zergling bit into the zealots upper right arm at the same time as the zealot pierced the zerglings right side with it's left psi blade, which missed vital organs and made the zergling bitdown harder and the zealots blood flowed out from the open wound.

Then another zergling jumped the downed zealot and split his skull in half with it's main blades arms as another zealot ran up and beheaded the first zergling and then was then was attacked by the second. As the blood of both zerg and protoss was spilled on that ground, Zasz through the eyes the Overlords floating miles away, watched with interest at the source of the energy blasts. A floating orb above a platform three of the them at the edge of the settlement, two to the left and one to the right of the zealot defenders. Just then the orb shaped turrets fired a second volley and another three zerglings died instantly their bodies turned into smoldering ash.

Zasz then ordered the 10 overlords to land and off load the second wave of Zerg reinforcements consisting of 120 Zerglings and with 30 Hydralisk. By the time this new force reached the the battle field all 60 zerglings of the first group were dead along with 10 of the Zealots. As the new zerg force got with range of the defences the Hydralisk stayed back but within range of their spins while the zerglings charged in. The photon cannons fired again blasting three zerglings into dust.

Zasz continued to watch and scrutinize the fighting abilities of the aliens through the eyes of the Overlords who remained in their original position to avoid unnecessary damage and to coordinate the other zerg movements and attacks.

* * *

 **[Primary protoss settlement of Agir, Nexus Command room]**

The command room of the main settlements Nexus was a large circular room at the center of the building and like all protoss buildings it was decorated in shining gold and silver with golden archway's over all the doorways and a raised center platform surrounded by four groups of three workstations, each tended to by a protoss operator. Commander Kaldalis stood in the middle of the raised platform watching the holo screens as they showed the battle at the southern settlement with great interest. On two of the holoscreen were live views from two cloaked observers watching the strange aliens two spawning dens, at the first of the dens the two massive beasts floated over the two dozen organic constructs of different shapes and sizes that even now produced more of the creatures. The second of the aliens dens was much smaller then the first and only had a hand full of the hostile creatures in it.

Kaldalis galanced for a moment at another holoscreen displaying a view of the other living ships for the lack of a better word, that were holding position in orbit.

"What are you, and where do you come from," Kaldalis said musing to him self as he looked back to the holoscreen showing the battle.

At the stations around Kaldalis the other templer worked on collecting as much date about these creatures as possible as the number of brave templar lossed to them continues to slowly rise as the battle continues at the southern settlement of Indon.

As Kaldalis continued to observe the battle another high ranking templar and Kaldalis third in command entered the command room.

"So those beasts have attacked Indon have they," said Va'khan with a disdainful tone in his voice for the hostile xenoforms and eagerness to engage the beast's in battle as he walked behind Kaldalis .

"Yes Va'khan they have, and don't say you warned me about them, and I should have destroyed them and their spawning dens before something like this happened" Kaldalis replied.

"Well then I won't say it, because we both know what needs to be done now" Va'khan said in a malicious tone.

"Yes I do, but I advise caution, we do not know what these creatures are fully capable of, and if they were able to travel across the stars then they shouldn't be taken lightly, and those four ship sized beasts which must be their transports, should only be engaged with proper force and."-

"Aaaa you worry to much Kaldalis," Va'kan said in a dismissive tone. "these things are little more then beasts, the fact they can travel across the void of space to other stars is a fluke of evolution, whatever they are, they cannot stand against the might of the protoss empire, first born of the Xel'naga" Va'khan proudly proclaimed in a prideful tone, as a protoss and frustrated at his commanders reluctance to engage this lower species who dear to taint a protoss world with their presence.

Kaldalis mentally sighed as he shook his head at the arrogance of his third in command, centuries of experience warned him to be wary of unknown enemy's but information was what was needed about this enemy.

"Mmm, Vary well Vakhan if you want to fight so much then go, destroy their spawning dens, burn them from this world," Kaldalis said in a frustrated tone at the arrogant templar.

"Is that an order?."

"Yes it is, now take the templar forces under your command and go, do what you must to protect our colony may Adun be with you."

"It will be done, commander, Kaldalis" Va'khan replied in a snide tone as he turned around and walked out of the command room.

"I've never liked him," Rolana said walking up to her commander and mentor. "but are you sure about this commander, just letting him go like that?" Rolana asked as Kaldalis lowered his head closing his eyes in frustration at his arrogant subordinate .

"Perhaps not," Kaldalis said turning to Rolana. "but he is right about taking action, we are under attack, it would be foolish not to launch a counter attack at the very lest, also, Rolana make sure the other settlements are placed on full alert, and ready to evacuate there populations here, should the worst happen."

"Do you think that's necessary sir" Rolana asked with a concerned look.

"I would rather, be safe, then regret not taking precautions, and tell your brother to immediately send his forces, to reinforce Indon, I have a foreboding, feeling this is going to get a lot worse" Kaldalis said with a worried look on his face.

A sort time later back at the Indon settlement. Roken arrived with 50 more zealots and 8 dragoons, transported by gateways from Angira the main settlement.

Roken charged forward along with his forces and quickly engaged the remaining zerg.

A zergling that had gotten behind the battle lines charged towards the young and inexperienced templar leader but Roken did not hesitate remembering the decades of hard training under Kaldalis. As the zergling leaped at him, Roken jumped with it and punched as he sparked his psiblade piercing the zergling through the mouth and out the back of its head. They landed one dead one alive, as Roken continued to charge at the main battlelines with his forces behind him.

As Roken entered the fray of battle he saw another zealot in front of him slay two zerglings but another jumped on the zealots back, Roken charged forward to aide his fellow templar. Just as the zergling was about to bring its blade down on the zealots head, Roken smashed into it with his psi bladed piercing the zerglings heart and cutting through its spine as it was knocked off the zealot.

"My thanks commander Roken" the zealot said.

"Your welcome fellow templar, now lets finish off the rest of these creatures" Roken replied as a Dragoon behind him fired it's Phase disruptor and vaporized two hydralisk that had the bad luck of being close together.

More dragons fired their Phase disruptors and more groups of zerg were turned to dust as the zerg forces faltered in the face of the new templar reinforcements, the zealots hacked and slashed their all the way through the zerg lines and turned back to cut down the enemy from behind as hydralisk fired their deadly spines but were deflected by the zealots plasma shields.

As the battle turned in the protoss's favor a dozen zerglings surrounded a dragoon and hacked at its legs, as it fired its Phase disruptor blasting the beasts to atoms one at a time, but the survivors cut into the motivators in the dragoons joints, then a zergling jumped on top of the dragoon just as it was preparing to fire and hacked into the energy field stabilizers of the phase disruptor resulting in a catastrophic blast that destroyed the dragoon and nine zerglings.

After a fierce battle the last zerg a hydralisk fell dead, the protoss won but the death count was high for them as well, out of the 90 zealots, 3 photon cannons, 8 dragoons. Only, 65 zealots, 1 photon cannon, 6 dragoons, survived.

But Zasz was satisfied at the results and learned more about his enemy's capabilities.

Zasz cliked his jaws as he studied the alians weapons and tactics.

"Hmm they are powerful but not unbeatable, and no doubt are preparing to counter-attack, good thing I prepared, Well now to wait for them to make the next move now" Zasz thought to himself, eager for the coming battle .

* * *

 **A short time later**

 **10 miles East from Zasz's secondary hive cluster.**

Five protoss shuttles landed in perfect unison next to the spars treeline and lowered their ramps, Va'khan, 50 zealots and five probes to quickly exited the shuttles and secured the landing zone before the shuttles took off again to fly back to Angira the main settlement.

Va'khan had his forces land some distance away from the smaller and less defended xenoform spawning den which he deemed a better target to test his templar forces on before laying siege to the beasts main den.

As soon as the shuttles were out off the ground, Va'khan and his 50 zealots moved out, at a full sprint towards the enemy's spawning den with the probes following, after a minute of hard running they were attacked by 20 of the lesser creatures, the templar quickly formed ranks around the probes and sparked their psi blades, one of the beasts tried to leap on Va'khan, the skilled templar sidestepped and in one quick motion slashed the beast in half, both halfs landing behind him. Va'khan then swung his psi blades in a wide arc while sidestepping again and again cutdown more zerglings which fell halfs as the rest of his zealots engaged the xenoforms .

After an intense but short battle all twenty of the little beasts lay dead cut to pieces, Va'khan lead his forces on wards, after another ten minutes of running and fighting they came within view of the creatures lair.

"Probes warp in the pylons" Vakhan ordered.

Immediately the five probes started warping in five pylons, the surge of energy caught the attention of the beasts and over three dozen of the smaller ones left their spawning den and charged the templar position.

Va'khan and his templar stood their ground as the pylons were being warped in. Va'khan did not know much about these creatures but a large force would no doubt attract greater attention so Va'khan worked around that by using pylons to warp in a large force right next to the enemy's den not giving the enemy a chance to send their forces from their main spawning den.

The beasts charged at the templar without a thought of their own lives and then they crashed in to the protoss lines hacking and slashing with their bone blades and biting with their razor sharp fangs, as Va'khan and his templar stuck the beasts down one at a time and sometimes two at a time and still the abominable creatures keeped coming.

Then the first of Va'khan's templar fell his lower face bitten off by a leaping zergling, a testament to the strong jaws of the creatures, and then another zealot fell as he was beheaded, then yet another brave protoss died as he was isolated from the rest of the defenders and five of the little monsters surrounded him and bit into his arms and legs and then the fifth one ripped out his throat. After another full minute of battle the pylons completed their warp in a flash of psionic power five large khaydarin crystals with a golden ring appeared behind the templar, and a moment later in another bright flash of light a force of 250 zealot's and 25 dragoons was warped in much to Zasz's surprise, but the cerebrate took note of this ability and continued watching as the remaining zerglings were quickly cut down by the now superior force.

Looking upon his enemy's home Va'khan could already hear see his victory, for he knew that he could not loss to these lowly creatures, as he turned to his army and called out.

"Today my brothers we fight for our home's, today my sisters we fight for our family's, today my fellow templer we fight for glory, today we shall burn these vile creatures from our world." Va'khan roared, with great pride as a protoss and templer with a fanatical glee as his templar roared with him and then they charged against the beasts nesting ground with great speed but not to fast, so they stayed in a formation, Va'khan was arrogant but he was a competent leader, his forces moved in formation with the zealots in the middle, with the dragoons split to the left and right flanks with the last five in the middle .

The small hive cluster was guarded by a small force of just a 150 zerglings and 55 hydralisk all spread around, but as soon as the protoss where in view a few the hydralisk roared rallying the small hive clusters defenders and charged at the approaching enemy's.

Zasz watched from the eyes of a few Overlords that were flying high above, as the two behemoths flying over the main hive cluster extended their four tendrails into the ground and begin burrowing toward the smaller hive cluster. The ever calculating Zasz setting his plan into motion.

As the charging templers shields held against the first volley of hydralisk spines, a wave of zerglings bounded over the firing line of hydralisk and crashed into the first line of zealots both sides slashing and hacking at each other, giving the hydralisk more time to chip away at the shields while the dragoons strood up the hill and started blasting the flanks of the zerg to pieces. Va'khan ordered the zealots to defend the dragoons as they blasted at the groups of creatures.

But only after a short time the zealots shields began to quickly weaken as the hydralisk working in groups of three focused their fire at the templar picking them off one by one as the smaller creatures continued to rip into the zealots ranks.

Vahken would have none of that and ordered the dragoons to focus on the snake creatures, after that the hydralisk began to fall quickly opening gapes in the zerg lines as the dragoons fired their phase disrupters blasted the line of hydralisk to pieces, as the spines of the zerg just bounced of their plasma shields.

Before long the zerglings were all dead and the hydralisk were down to only 10, as the protoss army broke through what was left of the beasts defense they laid siege to the hive cluster, zealots began slicing through the defenseless organic buildings and any larva they found as the dragoons fired on the Overlords floating over head their half vaporized bodies dropping like fleshy rocks.

Zasz only watched the protoss wiped out his second hive cluster as the last Overlord fell to the ground and the last living building was blasted to bits by dragoons phase disruptors.

"VICTORY," Va'khan called out, convinced that today's victory would be the first of many.

As Va'khan and his templar forces celebrated, Zasz sprung his trap.

"Behemoths attack now, leave not one alive" Zasz ordered the two behemoths on the planet as the protoss army had fallen into his's trap.

"Yes master Zasz, it shall be done" one behemoth replied as it and the other one, followed their masters plan and ordered their forces to surface.

Shortly after, just as the Vakhan and his army were about to leave the destroyed hive cluster, the ground to the left and right of the protoss army exploded, and surrounding the templar on both sides appeared, 400 zerglings, 200 hydralisk, 120 queens, cutting off any and all retreat for them.

If Zasz had lips he would have a big malicious grin, just as Va'khan had a look of surprise and realization at his mistake, all he could do was fight with all his might and for as-long as he could, beside his fellow templer, as the new zerg army tore into the surprised protoss.

The hydralisk fired first, instantly killing dozens of zealots who were unlucky enough to have there shields down, then a tidal-wave of zerglings smashed against both sides of the protoss army hacking and slashing as the templar fought back with everything they had.

Then the zerglings in back burrowed and moved underground at half their normal speed and then unburroweded right in the middle of the amassed protoss who were now fighting back to back. Suddenly there was no front lines only a mass melee of zerg and protoss in all directions, as the Queens coordinated the other zerg, and like before the hydralisk worked in groups of three and tore through the last of the zealots and dragoons shields, once the shields were down the hydralisk really started, cutting into the templar, piercing armor and major organs of the protoss zealot's in a hail of spines. It was like the templar were in a giant meat grinder.

A hydralisk spine pierced Va'khans right shoulder, he reached to pull it out but let his guard down long enough for a zergling to strike, but as the beast lunged at him from behind another zealot moved in the way plunging both his psi blades into the zerglings guts and vital organs, but the blades on the zerglings back came down piercing the zealots right shoulder and head killing the protoss, and both fell dead.

"ARAAAAHH " Va'khan roared seeing this and he charged back into battle he thrust piercing a zergling in the head, then spun around swinging in a wide arc slicing another zerglings head off just as another zergling tackled him to the ground Va'khan looked down and saw the the creatures front tusks were dug into his midsection with a single stroke he sliced the beasts head off and then with a single strong pull he yanked the horned head out of his body.

"Aaaah."

As Va'khan regained his composer and stood up he looked all around seeing zerglings leaped on and swarmed around his templar who were fighting for their lives, hydralisk fired a hail's of spines through the air piercing protoss body's, felling templar with pinpoint accuracy, and dragoons exploding as zerglings rip through their armor, then Va'khan saw a hydralisk aim straight at him its flaps on the sides of its head opened up and everything went black a moment later Vakhan fell backwards with a spine in his forehead. From beginning to end the zerg ambush was only 10 minutes then it was over.

* * *

 **Primary settlement, Nexus command room. same time**

A holo screen snaped on to the left of Kaldalis and Rolana showing Roken as they staired at another holo screen in shock and disbelief .

"Commander Kaldalis im reporting in from the Indon, I believe those creatures are more then just...umm Kaldalis sir."

Roken spoke realizing the look of shock in his commander and mentors eyes.

"Brother it's Va'khan he's... Va'khan and his entire force has been wiped out" Rolana said, still in shock at the creatures cunning plane which unfolded before her eyes.

After the destruction of Va'khans small army, the zerg were on the war path as Zasz's next move was to strike at each of the smaller settlements simultaneously

* * *

 **Battle of northern protoss settlement, Omeos**

Omeos like the other smaller settlements on the planet had a Nexus in the center with three concentric rings of dozens of pylons and other buildings, Robotics facility's Gateways, Assimilators, and dozens of multi leveled Ziggurat shaped living quarters. Out of one such structure walked a zealot named Kainok, as he strode out he saw a probe warping in a yet another Photon cannon around the Nexus. The whole colony world of Arul was preparing for war with the hostile xenoforms as they relentlessly attacked the protoss.

Then suddenly the Photon cannons activated sensing something that Kainok could not, the approach of a large swarm of the hostile creatures from the air. Instantly the templar and dragoons on the ground readied themselves for battle as the creatures approached by the hundreds like a swarm of angry insects but far larger and deadlier.

Kainok looked up as the horde of flying horrors came into view, approaching from the west and had by passed the other settlements and their defenses by taking the western route around them. As they came closer he could hear their infernal shrieking.

The perimeter Photon cannons opened fire with their Phase disruptors their psionically contained antimatter projectiles flew kilometers through the air silently before impacting and disintegrating a dozen of the smaller leathery winged creatures in a single barrage, but it did little to hinder the creatures that were so numerus they nearly blotted out the sun.

The Mutalisk returned fired with their glaive worms, unlike in the human game Starcraft they did not bounce from target to target for in real life that's just stupid, something that can bounce from target to target does not have the force or velocity to do any real damage, especially if the target is made from a super strong metal alloy made by a race as advanced as the protoss.

The Glaives sped across the open air, propelled by both the powerful firing muscle's of the mutalisks, their own weak psionic gravity propeller ability, which allowed them to propel themselves and control their trajectory. Hundreds of glaives struck against the plasma shields of the Photon cannons, had it only been a few dozen the vanted shield of the protoss defenses would have held, but the glaives rained down in a continues barrage apone them their shields flaring brightly as the glaves impacted in clusters of five or ten.

The shields flared more and more as they were struck and then then winked out no longer giving their protection and the glaives of the Mutalisk now struck against the guns directly, their acid and hard chitin smashing against the protoss bulwark.

The Photon cannons continued to fire and slay the hostile xenoforms even as they exploded one after the other. The Photon cannons could one shot the Mutalisk, but could not match their firing rate, for every Photon Cannon their was twenty Mutalisk and they all fired as one.

The horde of Zerg flyers arrived over the settlement and the Dragoons joined the fray, firing their own phase disruptors at the xenoforms that swarmed like locust over the land.

The remaining Photon cannons and Dragoon's continued to fire at the nimble and swift Mutalisk as Higher up the zerg Guardians entered range of the settlement and opened fire with their acid spores, bombarding the settlements beleaguered defenders, the acid spores being a larger more powerful, version of the Mutalisks Glaive, bombarded the Photon cannons and Dragoons, their shields flaring even brighter under the greater impacts.

Recognizing the new threat the dragoons changed their target to the new giant flying crab like enemy's, the Dragoons charged and fired their Phash disruptors at the Guardians blasting large chunks of out of their thick chitin armor, but it would take more then a single hit to down the Guardians. Again the Dragoons fired at the living bombers, but as the disrupter blasts flew upwards towards their targets, a number of the Mutalisks moved into the paths of the disruptor blasts and took the hits themselves, dying instead of the Guardians, who then returned fire back. The acid spores impacted the already weakened shields of the Dragoons and they exploded in a blue green flame and nearby templar were forced to duck and cover as acid and shrapnel flew in every direction.

Kainok shields flared as the shrapnel from an exploding Dragoon, struck him as he cursed at his inability to counter attack these airborne enemy's, but then reinforcements from the main settlement of Angira arrived.

Three flying V formations of ten arrow shaped aircraft with short wings, protoss Scouts, arrived flying with great hast to their peoples aid.

Kainok watched with great glee as the 30 Scouts engaged the flying monsters with their antimatter missiles, the missiles streaked through the air and detonated against the swarm of Mutalisk killing 30 of the beasts in bright flash's of burning light as the Scouts meet the mass of creatures weaving through them while firing their pulse blasters, burning through the light chitin armor of the Mutalisk who returned fire spiting out their glaives, but unlike the Photon cannons the Scouts are a moving target and were vary fast and just as nimble as the Mutalisk. Kainak and the rest of the templar on the ground watched the ariely battle unfold as both Scouts and the swarming creatures battled in the skys.

* * *

 **Battle for Indon**

Roken narrowed his eyes as he received date via telepathy from an Observer 12 kilometers to the south, as he watched a small fleet of 20 of the of the large rounded flying creatures approche, but they were not the main threat. The Observer looked down, where a cloud of dust covered a large area, kicked up by a stamped of 500 of the smaller xenofomes striding on their four legs as they charged ceaselessly towards Indon. The Xenoforms are returning and in greater numbers then before.

Roken blinked disconnecting from the Observer as he looked back towards his templar standing at the ready just outside Indon, his main forces from Angira had arrived, and when combined with the smaller force he had brought with him from before, they numbered 280 Zealots and 30 Dragoons

Roken sighed as he wished he had a few Reavers, or Arbiters but a small colony like this doesn't have the authority to warp in such weapons, and all of the Scouts are tied up defending Omeos in the north.

Rolana is preparing to mobilzed her own forces but as it stands it will take another 10 minutes for her army to be ready and another 5 for them to warp in, since most of Rolanas forces had been off duty and half of them had warped to other colony worlds across the protoss empire in their off duty time, they had been given recall orders shortly after the xenoforms attacked but most of them were still off world.

Roken decided on a course of action.

"Brothers and sisters of the templar the enemy is approaching and time is short, so we need to make more time for reinforcements to arrive, so we will meet the enemy out in the fields of battle, so as not to make this settlement, a battle ground, now templar to me."

Roken turned around and ran at full speed with his forces quickly following behind him, as they marched to face the enemy Roken gave orders to change their formation, he needed to buy time so he reposition his Dragoons into a wide line with enough space between each for three Zealots, and the rest of the zealots were in a square formation behind the dragoons.

After a long march Roken and his forces halted atop a hill, as the horde of lesser xenoforms were now a kilometer away. As the enemy approached Roken began to have doubts, what if theirs to many, what if my troop formation is incorrect, What if it takes more time for Rolan's forces to gather. Roken shook his head as he remembered his mentors words.

"If you cannot have trust in yourself or in your templar you are no leader, but if you can trust in you self and have the trust of your fellow templar then you have what it takes to become a great leader, so long as you remember to know the difference between confidence and arrogance.

Breathing in deeply Roken calmed himself and was ready to face the coming onslaught with his fellow templar. But he still worried about the large bulbous creatures, he could see them far to the north still heading to the settlement, no doubt they moved in that direction to avoid his Dragoons anti air fire, Roken refocused on the enemy in front of him as he had his own battle to deal with, he could only hope his sister and her forces arrive before the flying creatures reached Indon.

* * *

 **later**

The six gateways flashed as Rolana her Zealots and Dragoons arrived, but as soon as they did they could hear the clamor of battle just outside the settlement, a large force of the large snake like creatures were firing their spines at the defense line of what was 14 Photon Cannons, four of which have already been destroyed. The remaining ten Photon cannons continued firing at the attacking xenoforms as Rolana and her force of 260 Zealots and 22 Dragoons quickly charged out from the settlement.

Rolana was the first to enter the fray of battle as she ran towards the nearest of the xenoforms, her psionic precognition showed her an image of her shield being hit, she quickly dodged to the side just as a barrage of spines flew past her, and another of the snake creatures slithered closer lashed out with its bladed arms. Rolana also saw this with her precognition and quickly side stepped as the bladed arm slashed down beside her, the organic blades digging into the dirt.

With a quick thrust of her psiblades Rolana impaled the snake monster in the chest and then wrenched her psi blade upwards splitting the creatures head in half, the body fell with a thud against the ground as More spines flew through the air bouncing off Rolana's Plasma shield and she wasted no time in her counterattack dashing forwards and quickly beheading the offending creature, as the headless body slumped down it twitched and jerked as nerve signals continued sending impulses.

Dozens more Zealots entered the battle hacking and slashing alongside their leader.

As Rolanas forces charged through the zerg lines her Dragoons and the remaining Photon cannons blasted large holes in the zerg lines as Rolana an her Zealots cut a bloody path through the hydralisk felling one after the other, as more of them were turned into ash's by the phase disruptors of the Dragoons and Photon cannons.

Rolana felt with her psionic precognition that her Templar were winning as She dodged backwards as three of the snake creatures charged at her together, like a flash Rolana dashed at the hydralisk on the far right and before it could react she pierced its head with her psi blade and then dodged to the side again as the second beast swung its bladed arms down at her, she counter attacked with a spinning roundhouse kick to the creatures midsection knocking the hydralisk on its back, just as the third fired its spines at her, but again Rolana saw it coming and she dropped and rolled stopping right in front of the hydralisk, as she stood up she slashed upwards with both psi blades cutting off both the beast arms, the snake creature shrieked in pain as Rolana brought both her psi blades down in an X cut cleanly slicing the hydralisks body into four parts.

As Rolana looked up she saw another four of the snake creatures aim at her but she did not move as she had already seen their fate. Just as the hydralisk open their spine flaps two disruptor blasts vaporized two of them, just then three zealots attacked the remaining two cutting them to pieces. Rolana looked around seeing that the battle was won. It was at that moment that her mind turned to her brother and his forces they were supposed to defend this settlement but they were not here.

"Rolana, hurry to your brothers aid, he has intercepted the xenoforms main force 12 kilometers to the south" Kaldalis advised, from the built in comm unit in her suit.

Rolana narrowed her eyes as she now understood that her brother had left the settlement to intercept this main force.

"Templar to me" Rolana called out fearing the worst, as she and her forces started their long march to aid their fellow templar. As Rolana and her forces moved out she noticed a formation of the bulbous creatures flying off in the distance, Rolana suspected that they must be some kind of transport and were the ones that dropped of the snake creatures.

* * *

The line of Dragoons fired time and time again from the top of a hill at the rapidly approaching mass of zerglings, the disruptor blasts flying for miles before impacting their targets and vaporizing two dozen of the little monsters with every slavo, as they continued to charge at Roken and his templar.

The range of a Dragoon is about five miles on open ground which is why Roken decided to stop at this point as his forces were on formed a defense line atop a short hill, although it was only 15 meters higher then the surrounding land it still gave the Dragoons a better firing line and served as a natural high ground and as a result was more easily defendable.

The sound of the creatures shrieks and roars growed louder, as did the stomping of their feet hitting the ground as the Dragoons continued to pick off the xenoforms from long range as they continued to charge at the protoss position.

As the creatures advanced and neared the hill Roken changed his forces formation by having the dragoons move back from the line and formed a square around the Zealots.

"All Zealots forward" Roken ordered as he and his templar moved up, in front of the dragoons as they continued to fire. "Steel yourselves my templar for the enemy draws near."

Roken linked with the Observer again, still hovering invisibly over head, seeing that the xenoforms were now only a mile away and their numbers were down to a little over three hundred, Roken gave a sigh of relief as his planing had at least given his templar a fighting chance now.

As the zerglings finally crashed into the protoss lines the Zealots cut down any who dared to attack the Dragoons who continued to fire at the horde as the Zealots protected them.

Minutes of battle passed as the Zealots hacked and slashed at the tide of claws and flesh, for every templar who died ten of the creatures were slain.

Roken kicked one of the lesser xenoforms to the ground and cut another's head off, he dodge rolled away from anothers leaping attack and turned around as he and another zealot stood back to back .

"Their quite persistent aren't they commander Roken" the zealot said as he caught a leaping zergling by the neck and with a single swing cut the creature in half.

A Dragoons disruptor blast exploded in the distance sending a group of zerglings flying.

"Yes they are" Roken replied as he swung his left leg up and then down upon a charging zerglings head then he stabbed the beast in the back between the shoulder blades and then brought his psi blade up atomizing a large chunk of the creatures spine killing it instantly.

The two templar continued to fight back to back together as the zerglings surrounded them, and five more zerglings charged at them, two attacked the Zealot but the other three aimed for Roken who quickly sidestepped as the first beast leaped at him, with a single swing of his psiblade he bisected the creature and both halves fell lifeless behind him, as the second zergling lashed out at him with its back mounted blade arms, just before the blades hit Roken's head he countered with a double stroke of his psi blades and cut off the zerglings blades and then brought his blades down to split its head but the creature nimble dodged back then lunged forward biting into his leg Roken gave a pained yell as he felt the beast sink its fangs bit through his armor and into his leg, he responded by pierced the zergling in the back between its shoulder blades, but as he did the last zergling bit into his elbow.

* * *

Rolana ran as fast as her legs could move across the open ground as did the her Zealots and Dragoons following behind her. She could hear and now see the battleground atop a small hill where her fellow templar and brother were fighting in a desperate battle, They were completely surrounded by a horde of the smaller xenoforms, but the hard-pressed templar were now with in range of her aide.

"Dragoons fire at the base of the hill " Rolana ordered.

The Dragoons in her formation aimed upwards and fired, their phase disruptors blasting holes in the side of the hill and catching the attention of the creatures who then ran to engauged the new enemy. As they rushed down the hill more disruptor blasts shot through the air blasting the charging zerglings to ash, two thirds of them were vaporized by the Dragoons and the rest were cut to pieces by Rolana and her Zealots as they charge up the hill, the sudden loss of half their number allowed the defending templar a chance to counter attack and finish off the zerglings.

Rolana cut a bloody swath through the charging creatures but then a group of four of the swift creatures leaped at her, Rolana dodge rolled away as the four landed and then leaped again at her, Rolana slashed outwards with both of her psi blades cutting down two of them but the other two leaped just as Rolana's arms were out and both zerglings bit into her arms pinning her to the ground. Both creatures tugged and pulled as Rolana pulled her legs in and kicked both zerglings in the head with her armored boots braking armor and teeth of the zerglings who let go and Rolana rolled back onto her feet and just as she looked up seeing that the two creatures were about to leap at her again but now her precognition told her that there was another one behind her Rolana quickly rolled to the side avoiding all three and stood back up the three creatures gathered and rushed her again but as they did a Zealot smash into the three of them knocking them down he then proceded to slay all three with ease. The Zealot turned around as his commander looked at him not at all impressed.

"I could have handled them Zealot," Rolana said.

"I know but it is apart of a Zealots duty to protect their superiors on the battlefield."

"Mmm true, what is your name?."

"It is Zerion"

"Well then Zerion let us finish this."

"With pleasure commander"

The two templar rejoined the battle as the templar continued to rip through the creatures, their numbers dwindling to only a hundred. then fifty. then a dozen.

When the last beast fell Rolana looked around seeing that the ground of the hill was almost covered by the bodies of both the xenoforms and Protoss. Then a wounded Templar Zealot with a small limp from the gash across his left leg approached her.

"Our thanks Commander Rolana for the aide."

"No thanks necssary templar, now where is my brother?," Rolana asked.

"This way."

The Zealot turned around and lead Rolana over to a pair of Dragoons standing back to back with eight other Zealots around them, as they approached the Dragoons parted reveling Roken standing with his left hand on the bleeding stump of his right arm.

"Brother your injured."

Roken turned to face his sister.

"Oh this, its just a flesh wound" Roken replied in a nonchalant tone.

"His injury is a flesh wound" pointing to the Zealot with a limp," you lost your arm" she finished in a serious tone.

"At lest its only the for arm and not the whole arm for then I would have lost a full arm," Roken quipped as a few of the surrounding Templar chuckled .

Rolana was not amused as she gave a big sigh and proceeded to grab her brother by his nerve cords.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts im injured here."

"Yes I know, everyone who can walk tend to the wounded, we return to Indon as quickly as possible" Rolana orderd as she pulled her brother along as the templar prepared for their long march back.

Even though she was elated to see her brother alive she still could not stand his unprofessional attitude he took with her.

* * *

 **Main settlement Angria.**

 **Nexus command room.**

Kaldalis watched the holoscreen feeling relieved that his two seconds in command and their forces are alive and well, but the same can not be said for the eastern settlement of Engura.

Kaldalis turned his head to another holo screen to see both of the massive living ships floating over Engura, Kaldalis realized only now of how intelligent these xenofomes really are and that this had been one big plane the first move was that Vaskhans forces be destroyed which not only decreased the number of templar but also gave the xenoforms information on the their combat abilities. The second move was to force Kaldalis to split his forces to defend Omeos in the north, and Indon in the south, while the main enemy forces consisting of the two living ship like beasts exited Arul's atmosphere and quickly reentered over Engura in the far east with another swarm of their flyers, Engura fell quickly.

"These xenoforms are a bigger threat then I thought they are smart and cunning" Kaldalis said as he turned to one of the control room operators,"call other worlds for reinforcements and warp them in as quickly as possible, we must be swift if we are to force these xenoforms off Arul" Kaldalis ordered.

"At once commander" one operator replied as he began calling on other protoss colony worlds for aid.

* * *

 **Low orbit of Arul**

 **Zerg Behemoth**

Within the main chamber of his command Behemoth, Zasz was pleased at the progress his brood has made and that these new aliens provided him with a real challenge for once as the only other time Zasz was challenged in his tactics was when his garm brood trained against the numerically superior tiamat brood of his brother Daggoth.

But still Zasz was concerned as he clicked his mandibles.

After his first victory on the planet Zasz had his brood gathered up the bodies of the fallen aliens and via Overlords shipped them to his command Behemoth but until now he had been occupied with his assault on the planet to taste their essence.

The massive armored form of the Cerebrate shifted and moved within the restricted space of the main chamber already filled with a hatchery two spawning pools a hydralisk den and a evolution chamber, which is a standard configuration for most Behemoths internal hive cluster.

As he reoriented himself. Zasz looked down at the pile of the alien corpse's their golden armor now stained by dirt blood and pieces of creep.

Zasz reached out with one of his scythe arms and impaled one of the bodies bringing it up to his gaping maw as he salivated at the coming taste of new essence, and plucked the hanging body off his scythe. Metal, flesh and bone was crashed and shredded by the cerebrates razor sharp teeth and powerful jaws, but as the pieces of the body made contact with the zerg leaders organ responsible for absorbing the essence of other lifeforms, the psionically charged essence tasted terribly sour and bitter with a small trace of strange psionic energy. Zasz hacked up the crushed body parts and spat them out.

"Ahh, what is thisss, why cann I not devourr its essence aaah," Zasz roared in an infuriated and confused tone not understanding how or why he cannot absorb the aliens essence.

As the cerebrate pondered why he can't absorb the aliens essence his overlords reported that the force of Mutalisk and Guardians he sent to the northern settlement had been wiped out and that there was a growing number of strong psionic signatures in main settlement.

Zasz took a moment to think about the alien structures remembering that they seem to be able to instantly transport their forces to another location instantly, the cerebrate then realized the danger of such structures and decided to eliminate them.

With a single telepathic order over six hundred Scourges flew out from the four Behemoths and scattered across the planets surface all of them aiming for the protoss Gateways and stargates as they sped across the planets surface and rapidly some entered the atmosphere swathed in a burning flame. The Scourges are one of the only zerg flyers that can quickly reenter a planets atmosphere without burning up. Abanther evolved the Scourges to grow a layer of high heat resistant chitin on its outer shell allowing them to rapidly attack from orbit.

As the swarming formation of Scourges approached the remaining three settlements Photon cannons activated and fired, disruptor blasts detonating dozens of the living missiles before they could hit their targets. But the Scourges were just to many and too fast as they identified their targets they shifted their trajectories and impacted the hand full of Gateways in each remaining settlement and stargates in the main settlements. Their plasma shields holding against the first few impacts but as more Scourges struck, the shields failed and the buildings exploded as the remaining Scourges impacted them.

In one single stroke Zasz had cut off any and all Protoss reinforcements.

* * *

 **1 Day later.**

As soon as the Gateways were all destroyed Kaldalis ordered the construction of hundreds of shuttles and dozens of Scouts, but the ever increasing numbers of the xenoforms was making in increasingly difficult to put up an effective resistance and when they tried warping in more Gateways from other protoss worlds they were quickly destroyed again by the same living missiles from the first time. After that Kaldalis pou into a difficult position and he ordered the remaining settlements populations to be evacuated to Angira which was now only possible by shuttle.

So it would be easier to both protect the civilians and to carry out his desperate plan, but when the evacuations of both Omeos and Indon were still incomplete, the Zerg attacked with Mutalisk followed by hundreds of zerglings on the ground. Forcing the shuttles to abandon many Protoss civilians as Scouts covered their escape from the lost settlements, leaving behind many civilians. Those who were able to get out of the settlements before the Zerg arrived tried to make the trek to Angira on foot but many were hunted down by zerglings before they could be rescued.

And then Angria its self was harrassed by Zerg Mutalisk and Guardians.

* * *

 **Primary settlement Angria, Nexus command room.**

Baboom, boom baboom.

The Nexus's shields flared as a dozen of Guardians bombarded Angira from above as 20 Photon cannons and 80 Dragoons returned fire vaporizing the armored chitin of the Guardians who started to fall and die from the withering fire of the Protoss defenders, as salvos of disruptor blasts flew skyward and the last of the Guardians fell. Their shattered and burned corpses smashing against the ground and crashing into buildings.

Kaldalis finally heard silence as he stood in the Nexus command room alone as everyone else was off, getting ready for the final evacuation. As he stood there he thought about all the casualties, the loss of so many Templar warriors and Khalai civilians were much to high, and all attempts to warp in or call for reinforcements failed. Kaldalis could only regret not sending word about the hostile xenoforms to Aiur as soon a they had arrived. Kaldalis shook his head and clearing his thoughts for the task at hand as with a thought he activated the comm system and connected to the only other remaining protoss hold out left on Arul the research station set up by the Xel'naga warp gate.

The holoscreen snapped on showing Lasarra who has spent the whole time at the Xel'naga warpgate learning as much as she can about it.

"Is it ready yet lasarra," Kaldalis asked in a serious tone.

"I believe so, I only need to open the gateway, but I haven't been able to change the coordinates they seem to be locked and it would take me more time to learn how to unlock it, but still we don't know where we'll end up at, just that it's the other side of the galaxy" Lasarra explained.

"I don't care where it goes, so long as our people are safe, is that understood" kaldalis spoke with a stern look on his face.

"Yes understood, ...may Adun be with you commander."

"May Adun be with all of us" Kaldalis replied ending the transmission as Rolana appeared behind him.

"ALL preparations are completed sir, I just hope your plan work's" Rolana said as she walking up to Kaldalis who turned to face her.

"It must work and it will, I have no doubt, i'm just glad we had enough materials for the fabrication matrix's to build the extra shuttle's we needed for the civilians" Kaldalis said.

"Yes I am as well,.. ah" Rolana replied looking down narrowing her eyes .

"Something trouble's you" Kaldalis asked.

"Its just ha,... i've.. never been in a real war before, and...Roken" Rolana replied taking a big sigh.

"Aaa yes, how is your brother" Kaldalis asked, in concern for his subordinate, putting a hand on Rolana's shoulder.

"He'll make a full recovery, but his right arm is... gone, ripped off by one of those creatures" rolana said looking up .

"More then a few templer have lost a arm or a leg in battle, but at least he didn't have to be put inside a dragoon" Kaldalis stated taking his arm off Rolana's shoulder.

"Yes your right.. it could have been worse, I just wise he would have waited for me and the reinforcement's to arrive, charging ahead to intercept the enemy before they reached the settlement like that, what was he thinking " Rolana said, angry and worried for twin her brother.

"He was probably thinking that if he and his templer delayed the enemy it would buy time for your forces to arrive and protect the settlement and its people, Do not mistake foolishness for bravery young temple."

"Ha.. yes your right, that's the kind of plan a fool like him would think up," Rolana said half to her self, "how long now before we go."

"Not long, it is time we leave, come."

Zasz was pleased at the progress that he has made even with his small brood he has all but crushed the aliens on this world, but as the cerebrate was gloating, his Overlords sensed hundreds of aircraft leaving the main settlement and heading into orbit.

Zasz could see the craft through the Overlords eyes were mostly transports along with what's left of the fast attack craft, Zasz had no clue as to where they were going. Unless they can enter warp space Zasz thought. But just then a powerful psionic energy signal like the one the Overmind detected emanated from the western settlement where the spiral construct was.

Zasz was concerned then and ordered the Behemoths on the surface to warp to that location and hopefully catch-up to the protoss.

Space twisted and opened and from its white mouth came the two Behemoths, warping out two miles away from the floating the spiral disc construct which has changed. The spiral rods on the inside had now retracted outwards through the holes in the outer ring, and now the space inside the ring was filled a black sphere.

Zasz ordered the two Behemoths to deploy their mutalisks and secure the area and just then the Behemoths caught sight of the small fleet of protoss craft screaming downwards from orbit heading straight for the floating construct.

The scouts broke off from the shuttles and accelerated to intercept the Mutalisk as they fired their missiles which streaked down from the sky and blasted 80 of the Mutalisk out of the air as the Mutas returned fire with their glaives.

As the air battle erupted the shuttles continued towards the open gate evenatully passing through it, all but one which diverted to the group of protoss structures near the Xel'naga warp gate's control room, where a single protoss was waiting, the shuttle landed quickly and took off quickly having picked up its cargo and headed for the warpgate, as it did however Zasz saw it and diverted four mutalisk to intercept, firing their glaives to shoot the craft down.

The shuttle bagan making high speed evasive maneuvers to evade the glaives as it approached the warpgate, and in a stroke of luck the powerful psionic energy of the construct interfered with the glaives tracking and they flew in random directions giving the shuttle time to head straight for the warpgate just as a pair of Scouts fired their twin Photon blasters burning holes in the Mutalisk bodies and all four dropped from the sky.

A few of the Scouts then changed their targets from the Mutalisk to the Xel'naga construct as they fired their photon blasters and remaining missiles at it .

Seeing this change in tactics Zasz ordered one of the approaching Behemoths to fly into the portal to chase after the protoss, and ordering the other to release its Scourges as the Protoss Scouts and mutalisk continued to engaged each other as both sides swarmed around the floating Xel'naga construct in a desperate air battle.

The missiles struck the floating warpgate doing minimal damage as they splashed against a powerful shield.

"Flight leader our weapons are not doing enough damage," a protoss pilot reported.

"I see, in that case aim for the towers, we just used up the last of our missiles, so fire your photon blasters as you fly into them En Taro adun!," the protoss wing leader said, knowing that the lives of the other protoss will be bought with the lives of him and his templar.

"En Taro adun" the other pilots replied as a battle cry both in honor of the templar Adun and for their victory.

The wing of Scouts split, each heading for a tower as more mutalisk broke from the main air battle and followed firing their glaives which as before fell short of their targets as the Scouts fired their photon blasters at the orb floating above the towers seeing as it was probably important. A shield flared as the rapid fire of the photon blaster hit them but it was strong enough to take such damage but as the pilots heading for their fate thought that their deaths would not be enough more scouts started attacking the orbs with them.

"En taro adun," they all called out they fired the last of their missiles against the shields making them flare up even more then the first Scouts impacted the orbs in a great firey explosion marking the deaths of many noble templar. One then two and three scouts hit the shield then it flared for the last time and died then the fourth scout impacted the orb shattering it in to a thousand fragments of star light, but by then the Behemoth had reached the portal and gone through.

The Behemoth arrived through the portal of another warpgate identical to the first and was instantly cut off from the cerebrate Zasz's mind, as it was transported faraway, beyond the range of the zerg hive mind.

The Behemoth was in mental shock by the sudden disconnection and floated for half a mile away from the portal, before crashing into the red ground of another planet, it was confused and didn't know what to do, it felt something it never felt before, loneliness, as did the other zerg inside it. The only thing keeping the lesser zerg from going into a killing frenzy of fear and confusion was the Behemoth which were made to be the sub commanders directly under each Cerebrate so they have a degree of independence and self will which was the only thing keeping the lesser zerg inline, the two queens in side it also helped in keeping the lesser zerg inline.

At that moment the black sphere portal disappeared, and the spiral rods began to retracting back inwards, and the rest of the construct began to lower back into the ground, with the towers, shutting down.

The orbs a top half of the towers were blasted to atoms, the energy of the Xel'naga warpgate began to fluctuate uncontrollably as the orbs which were a kind of energy control system were lost and the black sphere portal shrunk in size until it disappeared as the warpgate and the towers began to glow with a wild psionic power starting a energy cascade that began with a low humming as the energy powering the gate suddenly had nowhere to go and pooled in side the structure, the humming became louder and louder until it was deafening as the Mutalisk and lone behemoth started fleeing the area then the energy of the build up became to great for the solid matter of the warpgate to contain and it exploded in a massive explosion.

Zasz switched his view to the Overlords in orbit seeing the light of the blast from orbit as every other zerg in the area was vaporized in the massive blast.

"ARRAAAH" Zasz roared at the loss of two Behemoths and at the fact he let his pray get away.

The Behemoth not knowing what to do and still in shock, just layed on the cold red ground, as 10 miles away higher up in the air was the formation of over two hundred protoss shuttles that watched him they were unarmed and all the Scouts were left behind, sacrificing themselves to keep the zerg from following.

"I wonder what happened to it, what should we do Kaldalis " Rolana asked, sitting in the cockpits left chair watching the behemoth through the holo screen.

"Unfortunately we can do nothing against something as big as it, we do not have the weapons... but it doesn't seem to be able to move at the moment or aggressive towards us," Kaldalis replied standing behind Rolana.

"It's Probably in shock from losing it's connection to its leader, my theory about a hive mind may be true after all," lasarra said sitting across from Rolana answering her question.

"In any case we should find some place to land and make camp, at the very least we're on a planet with a little bit of atmosphere, even if it's a lifeless ball of rock," Roken stated standing beside Kaldalis with his flesh and blood, right arm from the elbow down was replaced by a gold and silver robotic arm .

"Yes that should be our priority, lasarra change our course, we need to find a place to land and make camp, Rolana tell the other shuttles to follow," Kaldalis ordered .

"Yes sir."

"Well the AI pilots the craft I just tell it where to go," lasarra replied getting a last word in.

The small fleet of protoss transport's turned around and left the Behemoth to its own thoughts, after a few hours it regained his senses enough for it to focus it psionic powers and lift off from the ground rising a few hundred meters off the ground. The giant beast next looked around getting it's bearing's and noticed the planet it was on had a red colored surface reminding it a little of Char but this planet only had a small amount of atmosphere.

The Behemoth refocused its psionic sense's in an attempt to find Zsaz or any zerg besides those it housed, but it only detected the psionic signature of the protoss who are still on the planet. It did not want to engage them so it decided to leave the planet and then wandered the star system for a time before sensing a new type of psionic energy different from both that of the Zerg or Protoss, the Behemoth curious and not having anything better to do followed the new psionic signature to a blue world filled with life.

 **CHAPTER END.**


	3. Chapter 3

VALKYRIA CHRONICLES IS THE PROPERTY OF SEGA

STAR-CRAFT IS THE PROPERTY OF BLIZZARD

This is a cross over, alternative universe is mostly a starcraft fanfic with a little valkyria chronicles and Halo in it , Warning possible blood/gore.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3, First Steps**

 **January 11th Monday 4:00 pm**

 **Fort bragg, North Carolina**

 **Officers family housing district**

Ellen stood in the bathroom taking off her clothes. The window and mirror fogging up as the bathtub filled with hot water. It had been a few days since her mom picked her up from the hospital. After she returned there from her little trip to the moon courtesy of the zerg when she was evolving after having devoured the psionic essence of an Overlord. Which is the only theory Ellen could come up with to explain what happened. Ellen or maybe all Valkyrur can absorb and copy psionic powers when they shift their auras into that crimson color, but it is fatal to whatever life form its used on, at least that's the explanation Ellen had come up with.

"AAAAH" Ellen moaned as she sank into the hot water and turned the tap off.

Ellen sunk deeper in the water as she relaxed, she let her mind drift remembering the trip she took from the moon back to the hospital.

 ***{FlashBack}***

* * *

As the Overlord swiftly traveled through the empty void of space Ellen watched as the Earth got closer over the course of the roughly hour long trip the trip give or take, a lot faster than a human shuttle. The Overlords are a lot faster in real life, then in starcraft, Ellen figured their faster in space then on a planet, because of the air-resistance and having to fight against a planet's gravity.

It was also the first time she felt zero gravity which she enjoyed quite a bit as she floated around in the Overlords ventral sac. Too bad there wasn't any windows but Ellen did quickly learn how to see through the Overlords eyes, through their psionic connection.

When they got close to the Earth Ellen had to think of away to avoid the U.S. military radar, Ellen had a idea and commanded the Overlord to come down from space over the atlantic ocean. It was a slow descent into the atmosphere which took about ten minutes. So there was no heat build-up, because of high speed friction with the air molecules, like when a human shuttle reenters the atmosphere.

Ellen floated in the ventral sac as she watched the Earth through the Overlords eyes, seeing the still mostly green continent's and deep blue oceans, as they descended slowly descended through the atmosphere something clicked in the young darcsen,s mind, she now had the power to destroy, or save this world, it was a great burden and the young women clenched her fists in realization of this fact.

Finally back on Earth, Ellen had the Overlord take her back to the hospital. As she approached the east coast of the U.S, the darcsen girl learned she was right about how much slower the Overlords where in an atmosphere as the Overlord speed was decreased to only about 400 mph as it flew over the ocean surface passing over many boats and ships luckily none were military.

After reaching land the large zerg despite its size kept a level height over the treetops, just high enough to avoid hitting them, and low enough to avoid radar for the most part. Ellen was also glad for the Overlords advanced bio navigation ability which allowed her to get back to the hospital before sun rise, so no one woulds know she had gone anywhere. Ellen had the Overlord set down at the location of her fight with the zerg, and she exited the ventral sac, she could see that all the zerg she had killed were gone. The Ellen smiled knowing that her Behemoth is smart enough to not leave evidence behind at least, and it would be a waste of useful biomass. Ellen then returned to her room in the hospital just as the sun was rising.

* * *

 ***[Flash back end]***

Ellen grabbed the bar of soap and started to clean herself off as there were still small bits of creep between her toe nails. As she cleaned herself off Ellen thought about how she would have to keep everything secret from her parents, her small zerg army, and her valkyrur powers which she wanted to train more with as soon as she gets the free time, she still had a part time job at a Walmart to worry about so her training yesterday time had to wait as she had to go to work.

 **One hour later**

After having a relaxing bath, Ellen stepped out of the tube and let the water drain out, as she brushed her teeth, and after two minutes of brushing spit out the toothpaste into the sink and washed her mouth out with water and checked her teeth smiling in the mirror after wiping the steam off, and showing her clean teeth and her front, left, chipped tooth that was shorter than the one beside it. It happened when she was 9 years old and playing on a trampoline when she fell and hit her face into the metal frame.

Ellen then put her cloths on, white t shirt with denim shorts, and returned to her room which was on the second floor of her family's house. Ellan wasn't really like other girls since she's more of a tomboy so not much girly stuff. Ellen's room had two windows, a flat screen tv, an Xbox 360 and a PS3 game consoles and beside them was a computer tower which was connected to the tv, which could also function as a computer monitor, and her dresser was at the foot of the bed.

After giving it some thought Ellen decided to give the name Solus for solitude to the Behemoth & named the zerg evolution master Abastein, Aba from Abathur, and stein from frankenstein, Ellen thought it was a fitting name.

Solus also explained where Abastein had came from, Solus explained that when he neared the Earth, he sensed a strong psionic power that turned out to be a Valkyrur, Solus decided to make the psionically strong human into a new cerebrete to lead the swarm, but that required a evolution master. Luckily when the zerg evolution chamber was created by the first Evolution Master Abathur, the Overmind ordered him to not only give it the same abilities that a evolution master, but the ability to spawn a new evolution master as a fail-safe in case Abathur ever died. But all of Solus,s attempt,s to capture the valkyrur failed, the Silver haired warrior was vary powerful and she decimated the zerg forces sent to capture her all on her own, and of course the local military of the nation she was in, got involved and the zerg had to leave or fight them as well. After that mess Solus gave up, not wanting to reveal the zerg's presence to the rest of the humans of this planet before the swarm was strong enough and still without a true leader.

Ellen was shocked when she heard that there was another real Valkyrur alive on the earth, and thought the country all this happened in must have been Gallia, she was now more then a little interested in meeting this other valkyrur, one day anyway.

Ellen flopped on her bed, as she was also waited for Abastein to complete the custom changes to the Zergling and Hydralisk, she had ordered before she left Solus to return to the hospital. Her green eyes stared at the ceiling thinking, she had a lot to think about, but for her it was as natural, as breathing, and her strong point, Ellen did always day-dream a lot since she was young, daydreaming for hours in her free time or even during school or work at her part time job, thinking about Video games, Anime, School, the Earth and Nature, Human civilization, Her future, military history and strategy concerning battles from the roman empire, to the U.S. war for independence, and civil war, WW1, and 2, the vietnam war, the U.S. invasion of Iraq, and the war on drugs & terrorism, all the victory,s defeats, and the reasons for them. Ellen was very into strategy which is why she got the game starcraft and it's brood war expansion.

Ellen also thought about the possibility of how and why the Zerg and Protoss are really real, that was one of the many thoughts that was running around in her mind since she first encountered the zerg. Ellen thought and thought and thought and the only two theory's that seemed remotely close at being correct was 1# that there was some kind of subconscious connection between all living beings that allowed information to be transferred through reality on a subconscious level maybe even between alternate universes and time, and in another reality or universe part of the same galaxy ending up as something like a tv show or a video game in another place and time. Theory 2# was that the universe that she existed in was a composite universe of other reality's in which the zerg and protoss are truly just things in a pc game, but in her reality their real in the Koprulu sector and a game on Earth.

Ellen's mind started to race at the possibilities, if the Zerg and Protoss are real then what about the Predators and Xenomorphs, the Star wars galaxy, or god forbid the Warhammer 40k races like the Eldar, Necrons, Tyranids, and Orks.

"Huuuhhh."

Ellen gave a long sigh at that thought and hoped that that wasn't the future of humanity, but if the God emperor did exist then Ellen didn't sense him, and if he was a as powerful psyker as in the warhammer lore then she should be able to feel him with her own powers like with the Zerg.

"Heh, I wounder if the Covenant from halo are out there somewhere?" Ellen mussed to herself as Abastein contacted her.

 **"Overmind.** **modification** **to Zergling and Hydralisk complete"** Abastein psionically projected to Ellen shaking her out of her thought's.

 **"Ok Abastein, let's have a look"** Ellen replied her eyes started to glow purple as she connected to a zergling in the evolution chamber looking through it's eye's.

Ellen's saw her customized type of zergling that now had thicker shield like plates on the top of the bladed arms on the Zerglings back, the increase in weight also increased the striking force a little too, it wasn't a higher quality armorer just thicker but still provided more defense then before .

The Hydralisk had more changes to it mostly for the arms and head. The Hydralisk new arms were now shaped like a praying mantis, with the third forearm segment being a armored shield with a semi curved claw on the tip, meant for burrowing, and three folding blades attached to the inner inside of the shield shaped for arm, like the Zerglings, this gave the Hydralisk a little more defense, the snake like lower body didn't need many changes, and made up 2/3ds of the Hydralisk body length.

The Hydralisk head was also restructured to attach to a thick strong neck above the body instead of protruding from the front of the torso. The heads new shape is a armored triangular crest shaped like that of the Xenomorph queen from aliens 2 and the brain of the Hydralisk was moved to the center of the armored head just above the spine for better protection, and the old head still attached to the front of the real one but was now a decoy false head that could move around on its on small neck joint and it still had sensory organs like two eyes, ears, a nose, tongue and mouth for eating with a outer set of folding jaws that covered the real inner jaws and razor sharp teeth but now covered with armor plates.

The now false head did have a small brain but it only processed sensory data before sending it to the main brain just behind it at the center of the real head which also had two new eyes to the sides of the spine launchers giveing the Hydralisk even better depth perception and accuracy then the older model Hydralisk and behind the cluster of muscle's that launched the spines, to the left and right of the real brain case was the spine magazines and behind that was where new spines were grown, and underneath the armored overhang that extended back from the brain case was cavity that contained fat tissue which supplied the materials to build the new spines.

 **"Hmm, their looking good, exactly how I envisioned them,"** Ellen said pleased at Abasteins work, admiring the upgraded type of Zergling, and Hydralisk, Ellen then had the Zergling she was seeing through to walk around the other Zergling and Hydralisk that were getting used to the new bodies.

 **"Changes to zergling. minor defense increase. Hydralisk now has improved range and accuracy,"** Abastein said proud of his work, And a little impressed at his master's simple but effective evolution of the Zergling & Hydralisk. Then the two large pods behind Abastein began to shake drawing his and Ellen's attention as the new zerg inside were ready to come out, the pods split open like a flower top to bottom reveling another Zergling and Hydralisk pair but much bigger and more armored. Ellen also had the idea to give the Zerglings and Hydralisk a bigger more armored form they can morph into, Ellen called the new form, alpha morph, it's basically just a size and armor upgrade.

The new alpha Zergling and Hydralisk shook off the last bits of goo off themselves, and Abastein ordered them to move beside their normal sized counterparts.

Ellen examined the difference between them, the alphas were almost double the size of a normal Zergling and Hydralisk, and their armor was thicker too but otherwise looked the same, Both normal and alpha Hydralisk were using their arms to keep themselves stable, reminding Ellen of a gorilla walking on it front arms, which is where Ellen got the idea from, but she also meant for them to use their arms to balance better, and defend themselves as they aim and fire their spines.

 **"Alpha morph, simple, increase size, improves armor, all zerg can use"** Abastein said commenting on the new Alpha morph.

 **"So the alpha morph can be used by all zerg"** Ellen asked.

 **"Correct."**

 **"Abastein I have a few more ideas for continuing to evolve my swarm, I know of a few species of interest, but first we need to expand, so all other work is put on hold for now, except one, and we need this before we can make any hives clusters on the earth."**

 **"What is required"** Abastein asked in his typical deep monotone voice .

 **"First of all, the earth is surrounded by a lot of satellites, humans use to look down to the earth, which is a problem because a zerg hive cluster will be spotted quickly, so the only thing to do is go underground, I want you to modify the drones, so they can produce something like a creep colony, but without sacrificing themselves, they could grow and hold a few internally, and deploy them from their tails, hmm...i'll call it a creep core, it's purpose is to generate creep and leach minerals and water from the ground. And after that, modify the creep so it can, on psionic command harden into a strong load bearing chitin structure, to support the wight of the dirt and earth above and around the hive clusters underground chamber"** Ellen explained.

 **"Hmm... possible, while take time"** Abastein replied .

Just then there was a knocking at Ellen's door.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Honey dinner's ready " Ellen's mom Nina reid said through the door .

"Ok i'll be there in a minute mom" Ellen replied, sitting up turning to the door.

"Don't take to long, supper will get cold."

"SIGH"... **Get to work, Abastein"** Ellen ordered.

"Yes, overmind" Abastein replied returning to his work.

"Huh..."overmind,,..."cerebrate,..."queen of blades, i'll have to find my own moniker, don't want to be a copycat, but for now time to eat." Ellen thought as she stood up, leaving her room, her eyes now there normal green again .

* * *

 **A hotel 20 miles away from Ellen's house.**

The agent yawned as he sat in a chair and watched the lap-top screen showing varies views inside and outside of CV1/Ellen,s house. The agent looked at the part of the screen showing the dining room where CV1 and her parents were just now sitting down for dinner, as his cellphone ringed .

"Hello" the agent asked answering his cell phone .

~Report, hows CV1 doing~" asked the voice over the phone.

"Yes sir, CV1 has maintain her normal schedule since returning home, shes also been seen going to a Warehouse, approximately twenty four kilometers away from fort bragg," the agent reported.

~I see, continue observing CV1 for now, and be sure to record whenever she uses her powers, shes the first Valkyrur we've found so keep an eye on her, we need any and all date we can get understood~.

"Yes sir I will sir".

The agent then hung the phone up and returned to his boring day of watching the screen.

* * *

 **Jaeger pharmaceutical company HQ New-york city.**

Richard schaefer hung the cell phone up as he leaned back in his leather chair. He was a little concerned about why CV1/Ellen, had suddenly just decided to leave her hospital room in the middle of the night and then returned only a few hours later. Where she was in that time and what she was doing was of great interest to Richard, but more importantly he wondered what had killed the two agents that went after her. Their wounds are like some kind of beast attack but was inconsistent with a normal animal's bit or claw marks, because they were far to deep even cutting into the bone and severing limbs. Richard could not let any unknown elements interfere with the neo Reich's plans.

The neo Reich's is a secret organization that was founded by a few surviving SS members and others of the german army after World War 2. Richards father was one of the founding members, he was a army officer sent to invade gallia for it's rich ragnite supply which was the largest in the world making up 74% of the total world supply, the invasion was quick at first using blitzkrieg tactics, but just when the German army got a few miles from the capital of Randgrize things began to stall as Gallia's army and militia hit with surprising tactics that quickly pushed the front lines back and caused significant casualties to the German army and their supply lines which were over-extended.

This caused the invasion to stall for another few months as both sides fought battles all over Gallia with the german army could not make head until reinforcements were sent and after another month of intense fighting the German army pushed the Gallins pushed back again to the capital of Randgriz, but then out of nowhere a real life Valkyrur appeared and began devastating the German army. The Gallian army got it's second wind and with the Valkyrur finally pushed the german military out of Gallia's borders. The battalion Richards father commanded, was attacked by the Valkyrur and he got to witness the power of the living legend first hand, he and many others became prisoners of war, until the end of WW2. Richard remembers the story's his father would tell him about it, how the Valkyrur could move as fast as lightning, leap high into the air, blast tanks with a azure blue energy beam from her spiral lance, and easily block all the fire power the battalion could throw at her, with a spiral shield and energy field that covered her body as a azure blue flame, she was the nearest thing to a god, or maybe a god of war, that he ever seen.

* * *

 **Back at Ellen's house**

The meal was, as always good, the meat was tender and the vegetables soft, but ellen was half eating, half thinking, staring absentmindedly into her beef stew, which her mother recognized as what Ellen did whenever she had something on her mind.

"Are you ok Ellen, you look like you've got something on your mind" Nina reid asked, looking at her daughter with her lavender eyes and long blue hair a little lighter in color then her daughters.

"Huh umm yeah, just thinking,...about joining the army" Ellen replied randomly and instantly regretting her reply, her father almost spitting out his drink.

"Are you sure Ellen, i've never had that expectation for you," Maxwell reid said, a 6' foot man with brown hair and green eyes. the members Maxwells side of the family had been in the military since the American civil war.

"Umm no, it's not because of that, I just don't have anything else I really have interest in, and I don't want keep working where I don't have any interest's beside's just making money" Ellen said leaning back in her chair and trying to think of a way out of this conversation.

"Have you thought it through, the training is vary hard."

"Yes I did dad, i've watched about it on tv, and look't it up online, so I know what it's like, besides I feel like I need to do something difficult" Ellen said in reply and taking another spoon full of stew, "I just feel like I need a challenge that,s all."

That was partly true, Ellen did like to be challenged.

"Are you sure about this dear," you may-not like military rules and regulations" Nina inquired.

"Yeah i've thought about that, but like I said before, I feel like I need a real challenge, if I drop out, I drop out, but at lest I tried" Ellen replied then eating the rest of her food, getting up and putting her bowl & spoon in the sink .

"I,m going out for a run, i'll be back in a few hour's" Ellen said as she left out through the front door, but as she did small cameras hidden in the ceiling watched her as she went out the front door and sprinted down the street.

Ellen's parents Maxwell and Nina reid wondered why their daughter suddenly wanted to join the army.

"Do you think it's because of what happened to her" Nina asked worried about her daughter.

"Probably, she may want to learn how to defend herself after what happened, but I can't tell for sure, i'll try and talk to her later" Maxwell said also worried for his daughter.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

As soon as Ellen was a block away from her house, she ran behind a building and took to the sky using the technique's she called, [harpy aure] with [null g] it being a psionic ability copeyed from the Overlord she killed that allows her to negate the pull of Earths gravity within the radius of her aura, letting her fly more easily then her first time but she cant propel herself like Overlords can. Ellen thought it must be either her technique or how she's using it or maybe that her body can't support that ability yet, which could be solved by a little evolution by Abastein but Ellen didn't want to do that yet, so until then all she can do is just train more. And at first Ellen could only use one power at a time but in just a few days of training she can now use two together, it takes much more mental focus however so she only uses [null g] to help gain altitude more easily and then turns it off.

As she flew through the air, Ellen felt the wind rushing past her face and saw the ground far below. She greatly enjoyed her new found freedom of flying and wasn't a bit scared being so high up, which was high enough so that anyone on the ground couldn't tall that she was anything more then a bird, but not to high as to meet aircraft. She could feel everything through her aura, the way the wind flowed over her aura wings. The air pressure pushing her up in the air. Ellen was almost addicted to the feeling of soaring through the sky as she swiftly traveled to a place she's been training at since she got back home.

Ellen didn't mind living on a military base, but her father and mother were gone a lot because of their job's. So Ellen mostly kept herself busy with homework, home chores, playing games like starcraft, and when she turned 19, working at her part time job at a nearby Walmart, or just driving around enjoying herself since she got her driver's license. One place she found was a old abandoned warehouse a few miles outside Fort bragg, surrounded by trees, It was one of her favorite places to hangout and just think, and sometimes other teenagers would come around and throw party's there or just messed around, and tag the walls with graffiti, but right now Ellen was using it as a training ground to develop her Valkyrur powers.

Ellen arrived at the abandoned structure and circled above it for a moment as she dropped in altitud and landed with a thud of her taloned aura feet which cut into the ground bracing her from nearly tipping over face first into the ground as she was still getting used to the landing part.

Ellen phased her aura back to its incorporeal state and absorbed it back into her body as she walked into the empty rusted out building and began her training.

Using [null g] she jumped around the warehouse completely unaffected by gravity as she bounded off the ceiling and walls, moving at high speed while using her [new aura armor] technique which was a thin layer of solid aura covering her body to shield herself from the high speed impact's as practically flew around the building, still getting used to her new ability's.

Ellen wanted to master her new found powers as quickly as possible as the possibility of her encountering the Protoss is a very real and Ellen needed to have complete understanding of her powers before she did encounter them. Ellen also thought about training with that other ability of hers the one that allowed her to absorb the psionic essence of the Overlord, but something deep inside her said not to, maybe it was her instincts or something else but Ellen felt that ability should only be used when absolutely necessary.

* * *

 **[30 minutes later]**

Ellen breathed heavily wiping sweat from her for head, one would think that using psionic power wouldn't make a person sweat like they've been exercising for an hour but it does since using such power taxes the body's cells that generate that psionic power.

"Huh, huh, huh, ok that's enough mobility training, huh, ok so what next," sweating from her training, Ellen then walked outside to a open lot, wiping more sweat from her forehead while she looked for a good target to test a new ranged ability on.

"Hmm there you are," Ellen said as she spotted a old rusted fork-lift in the back of the warehouse it's been there since Ellen first found the building.

"I'll give that ribbon blade technique a try," Ellen thought, as she formed two long thin blue aura ribbons from off her upper back .

Ellen walked up to the forklift and the two thin ribbon blades thrusted forwards piercing the fork-lifts side a few inches, cutting a line letting some hydraulic fluid to drip on the ground.

"Huh, not as deep as I would have liked, maybe because it's still a new technique, well just got to train more," Ellen said a little disappointed as she pulled the aura ribbon blade's out, she paused for a moment before she started swinging the ribbon blades around slicing into the rusted vehicle in a chaotic flurry of slashes, a few minutes later the fork-lift was cut almost into pieces and falling apart as dozen parts dropped to the ground. The body had hundreds of cuts small and large in the metal body, almost falling apart from all the damage.

"Sorry but time to finish you off, time to try-out that aura blast technique" Ellen said as she walked backwards until almost inside the warehouse.

"This should be far enough away" Ellen thought then pulling her right hand back like she was going to punch but open handed, she then concentrated her aura into a spiraling aura orb in her open palm it growed larger, denser, and brighter the more aura she compressed into the orb, then adjusting her aim Ellen then made a punching motion, launching the blue orb, into the forklift with a loud explosion of light and sound blasted the vehicle into a mangled wreckage..

"KA,BOOOOM!"

"Wow, good thing this place is far away from other people, or someone would have called the cops after hearing that" Ellen said excited at her training's progress.

* * *

 **[later]**

By the time Ellen was done the warehouse was a wreck, the wall's had hundreds of cuts in them, the concrete ground inside the warehouse was like the surface of the moon, pot holed with dozens of blast craters of differing sizes some 2 feet wide others 5 feet wide, and there was a giant hole cut into the roof.

Ellen leaned up against a support column as she panted heavily as she rested.

"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, that,s, HUH, enough training, HUH, for today, HUH" Ellen said in a exhausted voice her shirt drenched from sweat.

 **"Are you in pain overmind ?"** Solus asked concerned for it's new master.

 **"No i,m fine Solus, i'm huh, just tired from training, I just pushed myself a little too hard I guess, huh, has all the older type Zerglings and Hydralisk, been morphed in to their new forms?"**

 **"Yes, Over-mind."**

 **"HUH, good, oh and sorry Solus for making you just wait around for Abastein to complete his work,"** Ellen said still breathing hard .

 **"Does not matter," I serve Overmind Ellen, I wait until called to serve,"** Solus replied in a normal tone.

"Ok, I guess your a patient zerg" standing up. "Guess I should be heading back home it's getting late mom and dad will get worried if I'm not back before dark, Solus we'll create a hive cluster after Abastein is done with his work, but I do have a mission for you in the meantime, send three Overlords to the middle of the south atlantic ocean for now and keep them away from human ships, i'll tell you more in a little bit," Ellen ordered beginning her trip back home.

 **"Yes over-mind"** Solus replied as he sent the Overlords out.

 **Later Ellen's room**

Ellen sat in her room typing on her computer as she looked for the south american country of Brazil on google earth.

Looking for what was the best place for a hive cluster, after thinking about how to best use the zerg and really thinking about what her own ideals and aspirations are, the young darcsen decided for know she wanted to protect all locations of biodiversity on the planet from humans, regardless of whether or not they were greedy tree loggers and poachers hunting endangered species, or normal people just trying to make a living.

Ellen wasn't the childish or ignorant type, she knew any and all human interaction with the environment was damaging, primarily because there was far too many People, if there was fewer people, it would be a different story, but regardless of their intentions or technology, Ellen would feed the people who endangered the environment to her zerg, and expand her swarm, but that was only part of the plan.

Ellen did care about her-own species but as humanity is now, obsessed with, money, possessions, science, and technology, among other things, Ellen couldn't really come to care much about them, primarily because she understands human nature. In the past two hundred years, and in the present, humanity has had little dignity or respect for themselves as a species or as individuals, and certainly not for the environment, or other species. So Ellen would force humanity to change with her Valkyrur powers and her zerg army.

There's far too much at stake, the entire planet in fact, the way thing's are going, destruction of animal habitats, poaching of rare and endangered species, overpopulation, pollution, pointless wars, terrorism. As things stand, humanity will probably kill it,s self off along with most other species on the planet by the end of the century.

Ellen can't afford to be merciful with the human race. As she thought of it, humanity needs tough love. And there was much more to her plans, which Ellen had yet to iron out all the details of, but for now, the amazon rainforest was the best place to start everything.

 **"Ok solus do you see it ?"** Ellen asked, Psionically showing Solus a map of brazil's northern half covered in a deep green rain forest with a long river snaking eastward connecting to many other large rivers, and then pouring into the atlantic ocean.

 **"Yes Overmind"** Solus replied seeing the map in his mind.

 **"That big line of water through the landmass is the amazon river, I want you to send the three Overlords already on their way up the amazon, one over the river, and the other two on each side, I need you to map the river and land around it so when Abastein completes his work we can quickly find a good area for the hive cluster, understand."**

 **" I understand, and will find a place for the hive cluster."**

 **"Also make sure to keep the Overlords away from any human settlements in the day time, have the Overlords hide in the forest, I don't want them to be seen by the humans"** Ellen said raising her psionic voice to make her point .

 **"Understood Overmind."**

Ellen then disconnected from Solus and started thinking about some of her other problems.

"Now that's done with so what to do now, hmm do I fake my death and go full zerg leader, or do I really join the army and train there for a few years," the blue hair girl thought half jokingly to herself as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling as her dad knocked on the door.

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

"Ellen are you still up" Maxwell, Ellen's dad asked through the door.

"Eh, dad, Yeah i'm still up, the doors unlocked you can come in."

Maxwell opened the door and walked in.

"So, what do you want dad?" the young darcsen asked turning in her chair.

"I just wanted to talk, about what you said at dinner before."

Ellen sighed, shrugged and crossing her arms gesturing to her bed.

"Sure have a set."

" I just wanted to make sure you really want to join the military" Maxwell asked sitting down on his daughters bed.

"We'll to be honest dad that whole join the army thing was just something I kinda blurted out when I was thinking about something else" Ellen confessed .

"I see, so what were you thinking about then?" he asked curious.

"Conquering the world" Ellen blurted out and quickly covered her mouth in shock that she said that even if it did sound like a joke.

"Really?" Maxwell asked staring at Ellen with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm any way ahh... what is your job, I know moms a nurse at a veterans hospital but I never really asked about your job before" Ellen said completly transparent that she wants to change the subject.

Maxwell stared at his daughter who was obviously trying to change the subject and decided that if she doesn't want to talk about something it best not to pry.

"Heh" rubbing the back of his head. "well it's not the most glamorous job, i,m just the base Quartermaster, that means i,m in charge of keeping fort bragg; supplied with everything it needs to function." Maxwell answered.

"Oh I see, that's a important job, logistics and all, but most people probably wouldn't think so" Ellen said tilting her head as she thought.

"Yeah most people don't, hmm are you sure your ok sweet-bee" he said teasing his daughter with her old nickname as Ellen face palmed with an embarrassing sigh.

"Dad i,m not a little kid anymore and I got over my sweet-tooth problem, so please stop calling me by that will you, and yes i,m fine," Ellen replied in a pouting tone as she crossed her arms and turned away in embarrassment as she remembered when she was younger that she had a bit of an addiction to candy and got a little chubby and had to exercise hard for two years to get the extra weight off.

"Ok, ok, holding his hands up. "well I guess i've bothered you enough, so i'll just show myself out, good night dear," Maxwell said standing up and walking out.

"Ok good night dad, sigh'...mmm sorry mom, dad, but i've made up my mind to leave and focus on leading the zerg... it's much simpler this way" Ellen said under her breath.

* * *

 **JANUARY 13TH/ Wednesday**

Days passed, until Abastein completed the modifications to the drones and creep, Ellen then sent a psionic command for Solus to send an Overlord with 4 drones to the warehouse, luckily this day Ellen didn't have to work her part time job and her mom and dad had to go back to their jobs, and they don't usually get back home until late, the reason they were back home before is because they got three days leave to spend with their daughter after she was shot. As soon as her parents had gone, Ellen returned to the old warehouse .

Ellen stood in front of the old warehouse with her arms crossed.

"Hmm, well it fits, Hmm maybe I shouldn't have damaged the building so much before," Ellen said to herself, as she looked at the Overlord she had stuffed into the damaged warehouse so that satellites would be less likely to see the zerg .

Ellen walked around the building as it's sides bulged out a little from the Overlord inside it, she was a little worried that without the roof she had to remove, the walls could fall down.

"For now, it should hold, but it won't help if a helicopter fly's over head and gets a close view," Ellen said walking to the back of the wearhouse, where the wreckage of the forklift is.

As Ellen arrived in back of the warehouse where she left the drones. There was now a giant hole at least 30 feet deep, 20 feet wide and a giant pile of dirt about 50 feet away to Ellens left, a drone, would come up about every minute or so, undulating it's body as it hovers over the ground, holding a hollow barrel like shell made from hardened creep on it's back, it was just a makeshift idea at best to increase the drones ability to hull dirt around.

As Ellen watched the drones work she noted their body shape just like from starcraft they had a scorpion like form, about 11 feet long, 9 feet wide, 6 feet high, with thick strong front crab like arms, each a crab like pincer that were strong and sharp enough to crush stone or cut metal. On the back was overlapping armor plating ending at the tip of a short tail, the drones head has six eyes and a strong pair of mandibles and can spit a corrosive acid used to weaken what the pincers and mandibles can't brake or cut through on their on.

The drones 8 long thin legs were connected by a stretchy membrane, the legs tips extending a foot past the membrane, occasionally touching the ground, to stop and turn around, although a drone can't fly like a Overlord, it can nullify gravity, creating a small zero gravity field around it's self allowing the drone's to move around easily and hold heavy cargo around with minimal effort and go up and down vertical surfaces like the hole they were working in at the moment.

"Good thing I didn't have to work today, this is going to take a while even if the drone's work fast" Ellen though to her self as she watched the four drone's work.

"This is going well, but it could be faster," SIGH. "Guess I could pitch in" Ellen thought, she then commanded the drones to stop and to line up in front of her, they lined up in front of Ellen still holding dirt filled creep containers on their backs.

Ellen started thinking, crossing her arms, closing her eyes, forming images in her mind of different types of digging machines trying to figure out which form is the most effective.

"Hmm, that one's good," Ellen said choosing one.

Ellen then Formed a platform over the hole with her aura, and walked to it's center sitting down, Ellen then reformed her aura's shape, lifting the center of the platform up with her self, and changing it into four arching supports connected to the hole's edge then expanding the platform aura below her into a thin rod with a flat piece spiraling around it. The shape was of a digging machine called a auger. Ellen then expanded the aura construct wider and longer to match the size of the hole.

"This is tacking a lot of focus, I never made something this big before, huh guess I just have to put more in to it then," Ellen thought as she took a meditation stance, sitting down legs crossing and hands on her knees, putting more mental energy into her aura construct.

The aura construct's lower screw half began to spine, slowly at first, then faster, after a short time dirt began to pile-up at the surface around the hole, shortly after Ellen ordered the drones to continue moving the dirt over to the growing pile. 20 minutes later the hole was 100 feet deep and now had a small cave about 50 feet long 20 feet wide at the bottom, dug towards the warehouse.

"Ok follow me" Ellen ordered the drone's, as she jumped down the hole, just as she was off the edge, Ellen used [null g] to negate gravity's pull, but having enough inertia to keep going down, and she landed with a soft thud and turned Null-g off so she could walk normally.

As Ellen walked into the cave, clumps of dirt would occasionally fall off the walls, and ceiling hitting the ground with a thud showing the caves instability.

"Going to have to fix that right now" Ellen thought noticing the slowly deteriorating cave, as the drone's lined up behind her.

"You four plant creep core's there, there, there, and there."

The drone's got to work placing the new creep core's along the corner's of the cave and before to long the drones got to work and moved to the spot's their master showed them, they turned around and expelled from their tail's, watermelon sized, ball's of flesh, that looked like some prop from a hollywood horror movie, except for the real smell and the squishy noise they made hitting the ground.

"Aaa gross."

As Ellen watched, the fleshy ball's started growing dozen's of root like tendril's into the ground around them, the main body of the creep core's hardened into a tough fleshy shell, and a few minute's later a greyish purple slim began oozing from the creep core's base, until the cave floor was covered.

After several more minute's Ellen noticed the slimy creep had changed to a fleshy membrane and then began slowly growing up the wall's to the ceiling and then started changing in to a hard chitin, stopping the cave's slow deterioration, Ellen psionically connected to the creep, then jumped up and down, and felt like something was poking her, but not her, she felt what the creep felt, like with her aura field or seeing through the eyes of other zerg.

Satisfied at her test, she leaned down and ripped off a small chunk of the fleshy creep, which then slowly started to regrow to fill the empty patch. Ellen examined the clump of creep, From what she knows about starcraft lore it has a cellular structure, zerg ground breeds can move faster over creep then normal ground due to a collection of microscopic filaments that allow them to skate across creep rather then breaking through it, creep helps to sustain itself and other zerg organisms by processing minerals and water, extracted from the ground via deep root like tendrils from hatchery's and creep colony,s the creep colony's being replaced by creep cores, creep also spreads rapidly if left unchecked, the last thing Ellen needed was for creep to grow all around fort bragg, so she limited it's growth to the cave .

 **"Hey Abastein can I eat creep"** Ellen asked in curiosity.

 **"Unwise. creep ment for zerg biology"** Abastein answered.

 **"Hmm can you modify my body, so I can eat creep?"** Ellen asked eyeing the slimy piece of creep in her hand.

 **"Possible. requires my direct presence, and sample of Overminds essence."**

 **"Hmm, I don't really need to eat creep right now, we'll do it later some time"** Ellen replied.

 **"Understood."**

Ellen continued to look at the clump of creep in her hand thinking what to do with it when a idea crossed her mind, she gave a smile and sent a psionic command to it and the creep in her hand change shape to a into a large single edged knife, Ellen then grabbed another piece of creep and formed it into a hollow scabbard for the blade.

"Sweet, this will come in handy some time later" Ellen said as she pocketed the knife.

* * *

 **A little later**

"It solid, now we can keep digging" Ellen said, watching as the cave walls were now covered in a layer of hard chitin and the creep cores were now hard domes with a dozen thick root's extending into the ground.

 **"Abastein, field test of the creep core's is complete. "**

 **"Work, satisfactory."**

 **"Yes now we can continue with my plan for the real hive cluster in south america now that I know we can build underground."** Ellen replied.

* * *

 **JANUARY 16TH SATURDAY EARLY MORNING**

 **Brazil, central Amazon**

"WEH,EEE HA HA WAHOO HOO" Ellen exclaimed as she flew high above the amazon rainforest free falling for a few moments before using her aura wings of her harpy form to pull up and level out over the forest canopy.

She then flew back up again towards her destination, Ellen had improved her harpy aura form by adding a curved bird beak like helmet stopping just over her eyes and down over the sides of her head and over her mouth protecting her face from the cold high pressure air hitting her face as she flew at higher altitudes along side the Overlord she had brought from the warehouse along with the drones, they were flying towards the spot Ellen had decided to make her first hive cluster.

The area was far away from humans either primal or techno, as Ellen had classified humanity into two types 1# primal humans who live in and apart of nature and in harmony with it.

2# techno humans, who live in cities and rely on technology.

The location was actually in the southern part of "Jau" national park, North of a lake, the proximity to a large body of water that connected to the amazon river made the location even more ideal.

As she flew through the air feeling the wind blowing through her hair, Ellen could see nothing but green as far as the eye can see. The amazon river was far behind her to the south, and to her lower left was another group of five overlords, the Overlord Ellen had traveled in from america started moving over to them and joined the formation.

Ellen and the now six Overlords flew above the tree canopy, she sensed through the hive mind that there were three more Overlords up ahead, those three were the ones sent days before to scout the location for the new hive cluster, after flying for a few more minutes Ellen returned to the lead Overlord of the formation and landed in it's open ventral sac.

"Aaa, that is so much more fun without worrying about people seeing me" Ellen said to herself as she rested on the fleshy floor for the rest of the trip.

Minutes later they arrived at the location of the new hive cluster.

The Overlords landed in a half circle formation, making quit a crashing noise as they broke through the tree canopy causing birds in nearby trees to squawk as they flew away, and even pushed a few trees over as they landed to off load their living cargo, then the Overlords opened their ventral sacs and the other zerg moved out gathering around their master. Consisting of Nine Overlords, 32 Zerglings, 12 Hydralisk, and 24 Drones.

"This is a good location, it's higher then the river, so no risk flooding the underground hive, and no humans for miles."

Ellen then repeated the process that she used before and dug a 100 foot deep shaft, with a small cave at the bottom. Ellen then projected to the drones a mental image of the underground chamber she wanted them to build and they got to work quickly going down the shaft.

Ellen then sat down to rest at the base of a tree for a while slightly exhausted and sweating from the humid jungle and the effort of digging the hole, she also noticed the Zerglings and Hydralisk were just shifting around a little restless, so she ordered the Zerglings to spread out in all direction's to scout the area, and to let her know if they encounter any humans, and she told the Hydralisk to patrol the surrounding area as the drones worked. The Overlords were still lazily floating in a half circle around her, below the jungle canopy for camouflage, or what was left of it, just in case any satellites were looking at the area, so she instructed the Overlords to monitor the Drones, Zerglings, and Hydralisk, and to let her know in case they encountered any humans, the speedy zerglings bolted through the jungle weaving between the tree's and over root's and rock's, and through the dense vegetation, faster then anyone would expect them to without hitting something.

As they moved through the forest the Zerglings came across a few animals but ignored them as Ellen ordered them not to kill anything since nothing in the jungle could threaten them, so they just zipped by the other jungle dweller's stretching their muscles as the Hydralisk slithered away but stayed close patrolling the area around their master and the Drones.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Ellen sat on a tree she cut down and was keeping herself busy by playing target practice with a few Hydralisk, they fired their spines, at hexagon aura plate's that Ellen formed her aura into which she moved around as mobile target's testing the Hydralisk reflexes and aim, she wanted to see how accurate and precise they can be.

Like back when the zerg were trying to capture her, each hit was weakening her aura barrier little by little, but it took more hit's to do the same amount of damage from before. Ellen noticed her aura was stronger and had more stamina, then before, and she also had stronger focus thanks to the training time she's had. By Ellen's calculations the power of her aura has gotten about 8% stronger give or take, she wondered how much stronger then her, the other Valkyrur is, obviously she didn't absorb the psionic essence of any Overlord's, otherwise she would be commanding the zerg now.

"She must-have ignored that feeling and just killed the zerg that tried to attack her" Ellen mused to herself as she continued to kill time but just then Ellen felt the drone's call her, she stopped playing with the Hydralisk, glancing at the giant pile of dirt that by now covered the trunk's of a few tree's about a 100 feet away before she jumped down the shaft, now covered in a layer of reinforcing hardened chitin with a few creep-core's around it.

Ellen landed at the bottom of the shaft and walked to where the drone's were waiting, their task complete.

As their master walked around the chamber, the drones could feel her satisfaction at their work through their linked mind's. This cave was much bigger than the one at the warehouse, being about 200 feet wide, 100 feet high, with 30 creep-core's along the walls in concentric circles.

"Perfect, this is a good start, now to make a few hatchery's, you three come with me " Ellen said telling three drones to fallow her to the other side of the chamber.

Ellen sent one drone behind the chamber's center column, opposite the shaft entrance, the other two where at the other two-sides of the column opposite from each-other.

"Hmm, those position's should give plenty of room, Ok you three drone's morph in to hatchery's."

At their master's command the three drone's stopped hovering dropping to the ground and began expelling creep, from between the gap's in their segmented body, and the creep around them also began swelling up, covering their body,s into a flashy membrane sac, a little larger than the drone, and slowly, but visibly, expanded larger and larger, around them the creep formed vein's that connected to the swelling mass feeding the growing hatchery's the resource's they needed to grow.

 **"Solus how long does it take for a hatchery to grow?."**

 **"One day earth day."** Solus replied.

"Ugh, I can't wait that long... **Abastein if their are already creep core's, planted around, can that speed up the hatchery's growth?."**

 **"Growth time halved. if ten or more creep core's and sufficient biomass present"** the geneticist replied with his deep monotone voice .

"So only half a day then, good, now to get back to digging out more space for the hive cluster" Ellen said, as she Projected to the 21 remaining drone's an image of two long slanted tunnel's leading up to the surface, beginning from the left and right side's of the vertical shaft .

Ellen looked around seeing all the drones beginning their work.

"Thing's are coming along nicely, but I got to get back home or mom and dad will get worried about me being gone so long,...or I could just stay here?...there would be less chance of the Overlords being spotted by the government or military of some country. I especially don't want America to know about me and the zerg. I don't want them interfering at such an early stage, but if I continue going back and forth they while take notice if they haven't already... 'SIGH'... Aaa *uck it, i'll stay, if I truly want to change the world and achieve my goal's, I have to think more about what I need, mom and dad will be fine," mental sigh, "they'll worry about me, probable call the police, and put up missing person posters, but...they'll be fine?, I, guess I could at least say goodbye to them one last time, before going full zerg leader."

Just as Ellen completed her thought's a Overlord called to her, one of the Zergling,s the Overlord was monitoring, encountered a group of humans and was shot at. Ellen instantly connected to the Zergling and looking through it's eyes, seeing four men aiming their rifle's at the zergling hiding in the undergrowth. By their clothing, they were not park rangers, probable poachers, at that thought Ellen called all the other Zerglings to converge on the men's location to surround them, but not kill them.

"HUH..well this couldn't have happened at a better time" Ellen said with a small malicious grin on her face as she left the cave and took to the sky with two Overlords following HER.

* * *

 **Father south, by a lake.**

The four had men panicked when they first saw the dog sized armored lizard, one of them shot at it but the bullet was blocked by the shield like plate arm's on on it's back, and the creature ran off, the men thought they had blown their chance at a big pay day, some people pay a considerable amount of money for rare or new species on the black market, but most people who live in the amazon hunt for food. But some like these four men occasionally sell the fur or body parts from the animals they poach. The men started arguing about the lost pay-day before they continued walking through the jungle again, about ten minutes later another one of the dog sized lizards ran out in front of them, getting a better look at it this time it had two wide shield like arms on it's back, and a armor like exoskeleton covering the body.

The men were too distracted by the one in front of them to noticed the other Zerglings that were slowly surrounding them. The four of them aimed and fired their guns at the Zergling in front of them but it just dodged the gun fire ducking behind trees and underbrush then coming back and charging at the four men who aimed at the Zergling again but as they were about to fire the Zerglings behind then pounced pinning the four to the ground.

The four men were now on their knees, surrounded by a dozen or more of the Zerglings, two of the men were injured and bleeding a little, as they looked on with frightened expressions on their faces. As the men wondered what these creatures were and why they had not killed them yet just a girl with blue hair, wearing boot's, blue jean pants, and a green shirt, walked out from behind a tree, the men didn't know what to make of the situation but by the way the monsters are behaving this girl is controlling them somehow.

Ellen couldn't understand a word the men were saying, probable begging for their lives, Ellen thought about something she heard once, a leader should lead by example and be willing to do what they order others to do, those words were running through her head, how could she lead the Zerg if she couldn't kill!?.

Ellen thought for a moment and then formed her aura into a large blue ribbon along her back, swaying up, down, left, right, like a snake thinking about weather or not to strike, getting longer and longer until it was long enough to reach the men, Ellen was thinking about weather or not these men have families friends, why they were poaching animals, for food, for money, she then thought about all the life forms and people, around the world that are dying needlessly because of human greed, ignorance, complacency, and human self-importance, or simply not caring, and then Ellen thought about the future generation's of people that will be born into this corrupt and chaotic world .

"SIGH."

Ellen gave out a sigh and then held out her right hand and the ribbon like aura blade twisted around her arm reforming into a armored gantelet with a blade extending five feet past her hand.

Just then a image appeared in her mind, of her mother and father looking in shock and horror at their daughter standing over a pile of human corpses covered in blood. Ellen lowered her head, long bangs of blue hair covering her eyes as she thought, and thought, and thought.

There was a moment of silence, even the Zerglings stopped their chattering. Then in a instant Ellen rushed forwards impaling the center man, in the heart killing him instantly his body went limp from the fatal wound and fell to the ground as the blue blade was pulled out, the three other men fell backwards in shock, then Ellen pointed the blade up to the sky holding her right arm steady with the other as she faced the man on the far left as she swung downward splitting the man in half from head to groin.

The remaining men tried to hobble away on their injured legs when a blue blade struck through one man's gut then the tip split into a t shape and pulled back cutting him in half, the man's lower half fell backwards, and the upper half fell on the legs, as blood and internal organs spilled out. The last man was now up on his feet limping away, Ellen pointed her hand at him forming four blueclaws over her hands, the four claws shot outward's combining together into a single spear that pierced through the man's chest and out the front, the man started screaming in pain as it wasn't a clean kill, Ellen closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, twisting the blade edge so it pointed up, she then pulled the blade up splitting the mans head in half and the screaming stopped as the body flopped to the ground lifeless.

Ellen just stood there for a few moments, looking at her retracted blade, what little blood there was, quickly slid off it, like water off a duck's back, unable to grip onto the solid psionic energy.

Ellen then glanced to the four body's around her half expecting to throw-up like someone from a horror movie, who find's a corpse, and lose's their lunch, but what she did feel was her heart racing as she breathed heavily, and felt anxious, not only for what she just did, but for what she was about to do, the coming war, not just a world war, but a true global war to decide the fate and future of the human race, and every living being on the planet.

Ellen knew that, as they are now, humanity has little dignity or respect for them self's as a species or as individual's, the way people treat each-other, the way they treat other-species, the way people behave all over the planet, human's have no dignity, they traded it in for money, technology, consumerism, pleasure.

The young valkyrur's blood started to boil at those thought's, thinking how low humanity has sunk. Then Ellen's eyes glowed bright purple as her heart beat faster, her aura field expanded engulfing the area, and everything inside floated in zero gravity, Drops of water, clump's of dirt, small plant's, insects, Zerglings, and the men,s corpse's, then the sphere collapsed back to her body, and everything abruptly dropped to the ground, after the Zerglings recovered, they noticed their master had two lines of water coming out of her eyes, and her face was flushed red, as she breathed heavily, they couldn't help but feel the many emotion's that was coming from their master, fear, anger, sorrow, contempt, anxiety, regret, but one stood out from the other's and made all the zerg she was connected too, even Solus and Abastein take notice of this strong feeling, and the Zerglings began roaring in anticipation of battles to come.

That emotion was unwavering resolve.

* * *

 **Same time, Richard Schaefer,s condominium new york city.**

Richard sat in his study, the room was like a small library with four large book self's along the walls, and a large window with a view of new york city.

As he sat in his chair by the window and a small table, Richard looked through an bunch of pictures of Ellen training at a old abandoned warehouse, the angles of the pictures indicated that they were taken from the corners by small hidden cameras.

But some of the other pictures showed a giant bulbous creature hovering above the same structure that now had no roof and there were other pictures of another kind of creature that looked something like a scorpion but with big claws like a crab.

Richard was quite disturbed at the new information gathered by his agents who kept tabs on CV1, along with anyone else in the organization who knows about it, the information the field agents reported regarding the aliens that appeared at the warehouse where CV1 has been training at, indicated that she could somehow control them, their very existence of these creatures is a shock and the fact that the first Valkyrur they found can control them is a bigger surprise.

"It must have been these creatures that killed the two agents that followed after CV1, in the woods behind the hospital, Yes that fits, now the next questions should be when did CV1 make contact with them, how is she's controlling them, and where they come from," Richard thought, trying to figure out the events occurring around CV1.

"But what should we do, CV1 has now disappeared with no trace, even the radar record,s of the entire east coast only showed the flying creatures leaving the U.S. flying straight up and out of the atmosphere, and from their nothing, hmm... maybe, if we can find another Valkyrur maybe those monsters would show up again? it's worth a shot" Richard mused to him self completing his thoughts and taking another sip of wine, as a woman entered the room.

"Richard what are you doing in here all by yourself, its one of the few days you have off from work and you spend in sitting in here?" Olivia Richard wife asked.

Richard stood up and stuffed the pictures back into the envelope.

"Oh, sorry I was just looking through some data from a report" Richard stood up and kissed his wife. "Should we go out to a restaurant for dinner?" he asked.

"No but I think Josh would like some pizza." Olivia replied as Richard wrapped his arms around her.

 **CHAPTER END**


	4. Chapter 4

VALKYRIA CHRONICLES IS THE PROPERTY OF SEGA

STAR-CRAFT IS THE PROPERTY OF BLIZZARD

warning/ gore, nudity,

* * *

 **Chapter 4, A day in the life of a zerg leader**

 **[January 18th monday morning]**

At a River southwest of the hive, Ellen was out with a few Drones, Overlords, and some Zerglings, collecting fish, for biomass, essence, and also setting up a few dozen creep cores to leach minerals from along the river as well provide a good amount of biomass. So long as the swarm doesn,t get greedy there won't be any negative affect's on the river life or forest.

Ellen set the Drones to work building creep plate forms on the edge of the river and had them form the creep into elastic nets to catch fish, while the Zerglings patrol the area up and down the river and the Overlords to monitor them.

After having set her zerg to their tasks Ellen decided to take the opportunity, taking her clothes off and jumped in the river to relax for a little while, and to just forget about everything, at lest for a little bit.

Ellen formed aura fin's on her hands and legs to swim more easily in the strong river current, and formed a aura bubble over her head with a snorkel so she can breath when she dived deep in the river and swam up river. After swimming underwater for a while Ellen returned to the surface and started back stroking a little further before stopping and staring up at blue sky as she floated there thinking.

With her right hand Ellen reached up to the sky, thinking about all the battles that will be fought in the future and about her course of actions. First she needed make a hive cluster and grow a small army, then start devouring the local towns, while ignoring native amazon natives and build up a larger force, and then hit the nearby city of Manus and grow the swarm even bigger taking over the whole of the amazon forest by wiping out any and all traces of human civilization.

"Well it's a plan" Ellen said to herself as she turned her hand over looked at it. " sigh, if I stay in any longer i'll get all pruney."

Upon returning to shore, a pair of zerglings patrolling along the river area looked over at their masters slender exposed frame, water dripping from her dark blue hair on to her breast's, down her belly, and between her legs, Ellen's body had gone through a noteworthy change. First of all her muscles became slightly more toned even without heavy exercise, and second was Ellen's healing ability similar to the Zerg but based more on the Valkyrur psionic aura which is how she survived getting shot, Ellen,s body was also healthier since her awakening and she felt great like she had a lot more energy. Ellen wandered what other changes her body has or would go through in the future .

Ellen then changed her aura shape to cover her body as a cloak loosely hanging from her shoulders down to her knees, with boot like parts covering her feet up to her knees.

"Aura clothes are much more comfortable and convenient, in the humid jungle then normal clothes and I don't have to wash them" Ellen thought as using her aura all the time has increased her stamina quite a lot concerning how long she can maintain her aura for, her aura can also take a lot more hits then it could before.

"But still," hands on hips,"I have to rest for a few hours every day or i'll be too exhausted to do anything, sigh."

Ellen then started her long walk back to where she left the group of Drone's fishing. As she did Ellen listened to the sounds of the rainforest as she went, wind blowing through the trees, the rushing of the river close by, the vared calls of insect's, exotic birds, frogs, and sometimes hearing the reverberating calls of gorillas and monkey's in the distance. Ellen listened to the sounds all around her and couldn't help but compare them to the noises of human towns and city's which was mostly people talking and engine noises mixed with the occasional gunshot or car crash.

Ellen much prefered the jungel's sounds, and she smiled as she continued down the river.

In the time she's spent in the amazon Ellen has gotten used to jungle life even though the only reason it's so easy for her is the zerg and her valkyrur powers still she spent a half hour enjoying the walk down river.

There were six groups of 8 drone's about 3 miles apart along the river each group protected by 8 Zerglings. The Drones worked on hard chitin platforms made from creep that extended from the river bank out over the water.

The Drones used creep-nets to catch fish, and each group is monitored by a Overlord that was landed along the edge of the river and any fish caught was put inside them. Not that Ellen couldn't control all of them herself as unlike the game starcraft there is no population cap, and even low-level zerg are intelligent and can think and act for themselves to a limited degree like animals, all Ellen and other high level Zerg really do is give a collective focus to the lesser zerg in their psionic control, so they can work together to achieve goals greater than what one individual can do alone, really no different than any other civilization, the only real difference is most Zerg don't have ego's or personality,s and are not as self aware as other races like humans or protoss. There is a limit to how many zerg Ellen can control but the number is just in the thousands if not tens thousands, that's not even counting support from Behemoths, Overlords, or Queens.

As Ellen reached the first fishing spot she saw six chitin platform,s extended from the river bank, over the waters edge. Three on both sides of the river, about 10 feet wide each, just above the water, The drones are holding creep-nets over the edge,s and sometimes pulling in the nets out of the water and if there,s any fish in the nets they take it to the growing pile inside the Overlords who were landed along the river bank.

Besides fishing Ellen allowed a few dozen tree's to be taken for biomass from a wide area and a good distance from the hive cluster so as not to damage the rainforest to much and not attract attention from humans who would notice the openings in the forest if all the trees were taken from one area.

Ellen walked closer seeing some Drones dip their creep nets into the river and others pull their nets out, some nets had a lot of fish, while others only had a few fish. Ellen watched for a little bit then she walked over to the Overlords seeing that they were about half full of creep and fish. Ellen then linked to Zerglings at the other locations seeing that the Overlords at the other locations were also about half full.

"OK that's enough fish, don't want to clean the river out," Ellen said examining the knee high pile of fish in the Overlord, **"Everyone return to the hive cluster."**

 **A short time later**

Ellen's hive cluster in its current form {in a over head view} has three chambers completed, two more under construction. The center main chambers left side holds the vertical shaft and the two tunnels leading to the surface and in the right side are the 3 hatchery's around the main support column. Above the main chamber is the spawning chamber a little smaller then the main chamber, and below the main chamber is the the evolution chamber, beside the evolution chamber is the the two new chambers yet to be completed.

Upon returning home Ellen ordered the Overlords into groups of three and to float over the shaft that was now covered by a creep dome which on Ellen command opened. The Overlords turned around with their rear ventral sac openings facing inward. Then the Drones pushed the harvested fish and creep out of the Overlords down into the underground hive cluster.

All the other surface entrances to the underground hive cluster, now had a opening & closing creep dome over it to keep out water, this is a rainforest after all, and Ellen doesn't want her hive, flooded when it rains.

The other Drones, in the hive cluster gathered up the falling biomass and carried it to the three hatchery's which were shaped like large vaguely pyramid shaped armored organic building's about 45 feet wide, 27 feet high, with five 15 foot high spike's around their base, two on both sides and the fifth behind the hatchery's.

Just above each of the spikes on the side of the hatchery is a large green sac. Each hatchery has five opening's, the largest one in front facing the center column, is large a mouth for eating and breaking down large pieces of biomass and rock minerals into a smaller form more easily processed and recycled by the acid pool in the hatchery,s stomach like center.

The hatchery as Ellen discovered is a generalist, making larva, creep to feed other zerg, converting water into hydrogen the real world version of vespene gas, but only enough for the hatchery and serving as a psionic communication nexus similar to Overlords but a little weaker.

The hatchery like all zerg buildings can also leach and process minerals from dirt and rock's like a plant or extremophile microorganism, which is probably where the zerg got the ability from. The other four smaller openings on the hatchery's sides are where larva are expelled from, and creep is produced from tiny holes all around the base, the wider back part of the hatchery's is where surplus biomass is stored. The hatchery also holds the DNA essence of the Drones and Overlords.

"Good everything's going nicely" Ellen said to herself now standing at the edge of the shaft, she then extend her aura in the form of a hand and grabbed a few large fish as they fell out of the Overlord above, she then jumped down to the underground hive cluster.

 **"Overlords when the drones are done off loading the biomass, I want you and them to get back to expanding the underground hive with the others, just like I showed you"** Ellen psionically ordered.

 **"Yes Overmind it will done,"** the Overlord replied, As Ellen has noticed, Overlords are one of the few zerg types with enough intelligence to talk with psionics not just send mental impressions, image's, or simple alerts.

"Now that,s done with, I need something to cover me underneath "sigh," the now naked young girl said dispelling her aura cloak, kneeling down she pulled off a large piece of creep from the ground and then commanded it to grow into a one piece bodysuit and put it on, the creep would die and decompose after a few hours but that was more than enough time for Ellen to rest up.

"Now it's time to make a few more Hydralisk and see Abastein about these fish" Ellen said holding up the fish in her aura arm.

Upon entering the room, Ellen look to her left seeing the two spawning pools which as the name suggest's spawns larva and holds the DNA essence of Zerglings, the spawning pool is a specialist, which spawns larva and feeds them to a greater degree then a hatchery. The spawning pools shape is one large pool of green liquid about five and a half feet high, fifteen feet wide, with many spiked teeth around the rim, and many larva swimming around inside the nutrient rich green liquid, with pods along the chitin wall that spawn the larva .

Ellen walked up to the two spawning pools and psionically felt the larva inside, Ellen ordered a few of them to come to her and promptly nine zerg larva crawled out of the green pool and over to their blue haired master. The Zerg larva looked something like a fat three foot long giant centipede. Ellen formed more aura arms and picked the larva up and walked over to a Hydralisk den in the opposite side of the room. The Hydralisk den is 40 foot wide, 30 foot high, dome shaped and covered by a thick carapace armor, with six green sacs around it's base and five spikes between them, curving up and inwards to the dome top, and coming out of the domes front is a 15 foot long 15 foot wide hallway, the Hydralisk den contains the DNA essence for larva to morph into Hydralisk.

Ellen walked up to the Hydralisk den and the front opened, the inside of the Hydralisk den was sparse, just a center chitin support column, and a dozen recesses along the walls, Ellen let the larva down and ordered them to morph into Hydralisk, the little larva squirmed across the floor and entered one recess each, then the recesses's began discharging creep onto the larva and formed a cocoon, that connected to the living building and visibly but slowly grew bigger.

"It's taken a few days to collect the biomass but I finally have enough to make the forces I need to take that nearby village," Ellen thought as she then connected to the three hatchery,s taking a inventory of everything she has, the psionic date streaming into her mind.

Zerg units

[130 larve] 50 around hatcherys/ 80 in spawning pools.

[40 drones] all working to expand the underground hive.

[40 zerglings] half scouting forest, half patrolling around hive.

[12 hydralisk] guarding hive, not counting nine morphing.

[13 overlords] montiering drones, zerglings, hydralisk, larve,

[1 evolution master] working in evolution chamber.

Hive buildings

{3 hatchery's]

[2 spawning pools]

[1 hydrlisk den]

[1 evolution chamber]

Resources

[342/3000] biomass, each hatchery can hold 1000 surplus biomass

[ 0/0] bio energy, no Extractors

"Well that,s all I have for now, if I remember right, the soil in the rainforest isn't that good because most of the nutrients are in the plants, but if we harvest to many trees and animals, it will damage the forest and draw unwanted attention, and it's too early in my plans for that to happen, not yet anyway," Ellen then noticed the smell of rotting fish and looked over her back. 'Sniff, sniff, Hmm I should get these fish over to the evo chamber before they rot."

As Ellen walked through the hive cluster to the evolution chamber, she thought about two days ago when she said goodby too her parent's.

* * *

 ***[FLASHBACK]***

Ellen returned home in the Overlord and again hid it in the warehouse. With a thought Ellen ordered a few Drones she had brought with her to dismaintall all of the creep cores and gather up all of the creep in the cave and place it in the Overlord. As the drones moved out to complete their work Ellen walked over to a corner of the warehouse and piked up a plastic bag with a change of cloth's.

Ellen thought that she may come back so she placed a change of clothes here just in case. Ellen took the creep suit off and cleaned herself up a little before putting the new clothes on, Ellen then formed her Harpy aura and used null g to fly back to her house.

After a quick trip by air Ellen landed in a small wooded area close to her house and walked home, upon entering the front living room Ellen looked at the clock and it had only been five hours since she had left so her parents were still at work. Ellen then walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer grabbing a notepad and pen and went to her room, she wrote a letter to her parents, folded it and placed it on her pillow.

Ellen then left flying to the VA hospital where her mom works at, Ellen flew around until she found a good place to land, which was a small cluster of trees behind the hospital. Ellen nose dived into the trees and quickly changed her aura into a sphere and slammed into the ground braking a trees limb and making a small crater in the fall.

"Ah that was a rough landing" Ellen said picking herself up and and walking out from the trees and over to the hospital.

The hospital was a fairly large complex consisting of one main building that was four story's high and two smaller buildings that were two story's high and specialized in caring for people with physical injures and mental disorders that come from combat, like PTSD [post traumatic stress disorder] and recovery from combat injure's.

Ellen waked into the hospitals front foyer and waiting room, walking up to the front desk.

"Um excuse me where can I find the rehabilitation center?" Ellen asked as the forty something nurse looked up at her.

"May I help you?"

"Im Ellen ried, my mom works here can you tell me where she is?."

"Oh your Nina's kid, I think shes over in building two, floor one right now," the nurse answered.

"Thanks hava a nice day" Ellen said as she walked off.

Ellen walked through the complex until reaching building two, as she entered Ellen saw many people, some in wheelchairs and other standing with crutches some young, others old and some of them didn't have an arm while others had lost legs and others yet had scars caused by burns or IEDs, while not all of the people here were soldiers most of them were.

Ellen looked around at the people around here wondering if in the future her Zerg swarm will be the cause of more scenes like this or maybe even worse.

Ellen's mind drifted to the four men she killed closing her eyes taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Ellen renewed her resolve and continued through the building. After a full three minutes of looking Ellen found her mother. She was in a room with a doctor and a young women in camo fatigues who was using her arms to support herself as she shakingly moved between two metal bars that were ten feet long and waist high. The women reached the other side of the bars and turned back around and limped back the other way and sat down into a wheelchair. Then the doctor talked with the woman for a bit and Nina reid wheeled the women out of the room and down the hall. Ellen watched from outside the room with admiration for her mother's dedication to her work. Ellen hid behind a door as her mom wheeled the women out of the room.

Ellen followed her mom through and out the building and saw that there was a car waiting outside, Ellen watched from afar as her mom wheeled the women who must be a soldier outside to a man waiting by the yellow car. The woman got out of the wheelchair and got into the car and then the man got into the drivers set and drove off.

Nina reid turned around and walked back to the building and then saw Ellen by the entrance.

"Ellen what are you doing here?" Nina asked quite surprised at her daughter being here.

"What, can't I visit my mom at work."

"I suppose."

Ellen looked at her mother and gave a small sigh before she walked up and hugged her mom who was surprised at this.

"Ellen dear what's the matter," Nina asked as her daughter continued to hug her and then Nina gave in and hugged her daughter back. "Dear is anything the wrong?" Nina asked again now a little bit concerned.

Ellen continued to hug her mother until she had to go back to her work.

"I love you mom, I...i'll see you back home" Ellen said as she let go of her mother and walked away leaving her mother a little perplexed.

Next Ellen traveled to the building in fort bragg that her father works at. Since she lives on base and her dads a major, she had a security ID card which hr dad gave her, even so there were part's of the base she couldn't go, but she could at least visit her dad. Ellen walked up to building her father works at, the guard on duty scanned her ID, and let her inside the building.

Ellen's dad Maxwell reid was a major and a member of the quartermaster supply core. The U.S. Army Quartermaster Corps purpose is to support the development, production, acquisition, and sustainment of general supply, Mortuary Affairs, subsistences, petroleum and water, material and distribution management during peace and war to provide combat power to the U.S. Army.

Maxwell reid sat at his desk going over a pile of paper work as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes come in" Maxwell said as he kept his eyes on the papers on his desk.

Ellen opened the door and walked into the office seeing her dad with his nose stuck into a pile of paper work.

"Do you always have a load of paperwork to do or is this just a heavy work day."

Maxwell recognised the voice and looked up in surprise that his daughter was standing in front of him.

"Ellen what are you doing here," he asked as he stood up confused at why his daughter would be here.

"What I can't visit you at work, besides your the one who gave me this ID card so I could come in here if I needed to," Ellen said as she waved the ID card around .

"Yes I see, still what are you doing here," Maxwell asked as Ellen walked around his desk and gave him a big hug, vary much surprising him again.

"Umm is something wrong dear?" Maxwell asked now somewhat confused as he wrapped his big arms around his daughter.

"No nothings wrong I just felt like giving you a hug that's all," Ellen replied as she continued to hug her father who wondered why Ellen would come to his office to do this.

A minute past and Maxwell was happy that his daughter was showing her affection this openly but he had work to do.

"Umm Ellen dear I have to get back to my work," Maxwell said as Ellen gave him one last squiez before letting go.

"Sorry for interrupting your work dad, i'll be going now,"

"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong Ellen?" Maxwell asked still concerned for her.

"No im fine, i'll be going now by," Ellen said as she turned around and left, leaving her dad just as perplexed as her mom.

Ellen then returned to the warehouse, and with the Overlord and drones floated up and out of the atmosphere again, while they were in the void of space, Ellen looked through the Overlords eyes down at where fort bragg is thinking about her mom and dad all the years she's been spent with them, the vacation's they went on, once to carowinds amusement park, going on the varies rides, eating the different foods they have, and the other time they went on vacation to the ocean and swimming in the salty ocean for the first time.

Ellen sat in the Overlord with her head to her knees with her arms around her legs, a little depressed at leaving her family, but Ellen was determined to change the world so she continued to march onward, to her destiny.

 ***[FLASHBACK END]***

* * *

The Evolution chamber, unlike the game is where all zerg upgrades come from, the living genetic's lab has a dome shape about 55 feet wide, with skeletal like ribs arching up it converging at it's top, with a vaulted rib-cage coming out of it's left side, curving slightly, the same width as the dome at the point where they connect, thinning a little toward its tip with five genetic transmission appendages that connect with the rest of the hive cluster.

Since arriving at the new hive cluster, Abastein has been having what only he would call fun, examining all the new types of essence from animals, insects, reptiles, and plants found in the surrounding area, examining which ones have essence that benefits the swarm and which ones don't and experimenting, one of the first things he did was take essence from the jungle trees which have evolved to be able to more efficiently absorb the sparse minerales of the soil, to increase the efficiency of the hatchery's and creep cores ability to leach minerals from the ground. He also adapted the zerg to the humid jungle environment but most of the changes he made were minor improvements.

As the evolution master worked on another of his experiments he sensed his masters approach.

"Abastein I have some new essence for you," Ellen said walking in, Abastein stopped his work and turning around just as his master dropped three of the five fish on the ground in front of him. "Abastein I want you to evolve the Zerglings with the essence from these fish, it will greatly help our mobility if zerglings can swim and breath underwater."

Without a word the evolution master began cutting the fish apparte, using his claws like scalpels to cut away and eat the gills, tail, and organ's, as he absorbed the fish essence which moved to some of the many green sacs on Abasteins sides which are special genetic decoding and splicing organs .

"Analyzing essence," Abastein said closing his eyes focusing on the genetic information that entered his body," Not long to complete zergling upgrade" Abastein said holding his hands together finger tips touching like usual.

"And in the meantime i'll scout that town the Overlords found by myself, before sending a attack force, but first time to eat, he he." Ellen said holding the last two fish up in her aura arm.

The darcsen girl returned to the surface to her regular eating spot which was about a mile from the hive cluster, at the base of a tall brazil nut tree, a vary important type of tree in the amazon rain forest. Ellen has completely gotten used to living in the forest, even without technology, clothes, or even bathrooms, well normal toilets anyway, Ellen did make one out of creep in a side chamber of her private room, after asking Abastein about it, It turns out creep has a special bacteria in it that eliminate's bad microbes that cause disease. And can generate a strong acid that brakes down and recycle's solid and liquid organic waste.

As Abastien explained it, when a Zerg hive cluster dosent have any extrators around to produce hydrogen the bodies of Zerg function less efficiently and have to process energy the same way as normal life forms and as a result produce wast, although less of it since Zerg physiology is still much more evolved. Parts of creep that are processing zerg waste grows-over it forming a tough reddish membrane until the process is complete then return's to normal. Because of this, zerg hive's clusters are even cleaner then most human cities, and is probably why Zerg don't bring deadly alien microbes from one planet to another. And since creep serves as a food source at the same time, Ellen thought the whole thing was more then a little gross and ordered some drones to dig one ten foot deep six foot wide 'waste' disposal pit along the wall of every chamber of the hive cluster and then plant a ring of eight creep cores around it, making the hive clusters a little more clean.

Cooking in a rain forest was difficult to say the least, but Ellen remembered from one time her, her dad took her camping he had showed her a way to start a fire using wood. Ellen formed a large blade and cut off a large tree branch and cut into two halves and then split one half into kindling. Then she formed a pair of aura arms and pressed the other half to push out any water and make the wood dryer. Then she used the chitin blade she still had with her to cut some of the kindling into wood dust 'tinder' that will burn more easily. Then Ellen placed the dry pressed piece of wood into a ring of rocks, and placed the tinder on the middle of it, Ellen then used her aura to spine a small dry tree branch at high speed until it ignited and started to smoke. She then placed the tinder on the hot wood along with some of the kindling on the growing fire until it got going. Now that the fire is going Ellen then cut up the fish into two halfs and stuck them through stick's and roasting them over the fire.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

After eating, Ellen took to the sky and flew herself over to the town a Overlord found while on patrol yesterday. Ellen landed outside of town and walked the rest of the way forming a aura dress that went down to her knees. Upon entering the settlement she could see stores, shops, and markets, of different kinds along the towns streets with other building,s being houses.

As she walked through town Ellen's opinion of it was that it was an easy target, but it was much larger then most villages around the amazon so it would take a sizebly force to take it quickly so no one would be able to get away. And from what Solus found while looking for a location for the hive cluster there are other large towns like this one up and down the amazon river.

Ellen counted the town population as she walked and came to about a few hundred people making this town the population center of the area. And from what the Overlord had seen before there were thousands more people scattered around the surrounding area in small house groups along the main road that must go to another town.

As Ellen walked through town she noticed she was drawing attention of the people as the would glance at her, these people have probably never seen a blue haired darcsen before, that's obvious by the way they're looking at her as she walked by, and her vibrant blue dress and boots were also drawing attention in a place like this Ellen stood out like a sore thumb.

"Hmm this place would be easy prey, but I should wait for night time, better cover, and everyone will be sleeping, fifty more zerglings with what I have now should be enough to harvest the towns biomass before anyone outside the town knows what happened, and then i'll move on to the rest of the humans in the area, 'sigh' guess i'm starting to think like a zerg now," Ellen mused to herself and then ordered 25 larva in the main chamber to morph into zerglings.

One hour later, back at the hive cluster, 25 cocoons filled up the main chamber with the three hatchery's. Then one by one, the pod's started to split open in four petals like a flower opening, from top to bottom and two zerglings are emerged from each pod, filling the chamber with there screeching and chattering, as they quickly learned how to control their bodies, as the Zerglings moved around the creep expanded up covering the cocoons, recycling their biomass.

"About time," Ellen thought, feeling the new zergling's in the hive mind, then she ordered them to gather with the rest of the Zerglings on the surface, ninety in total, they then entered the ventral sacs of ten waiting Overlords, the Overlords then lifted off in two triangle formations five each. As the Overlords took off there was a loud rumbling from dark clouds in the distince signaling the arrival of a storm .

* * *

 **Hours later, Just after sunset.**

 **Five miles away from the town.**

Ellen and the other Zerg waited inside the Overlords as the dark sky flashed a blinding white for a millisecond as a silver lighting bolt shot through the black clouds above with the ear splitting thunderclap shook the forest, as torrents of rain fell pelting the forest below.

"It's time," Ellen said standing up inside the Overlord. "Huh guess this is it,...I killed four men before but... this time it's a whole town with family's," Ellen closed her eyes and shook her head. "I shouldn't have to give myself a justification, every time I kill humans for biomass, this is just another step I need to take to reach my goal," Ellen said as she looked out the Overlords ventral sac, up to the storm clouds above. "Ok let's go," Ellen thought to herself as the Zerglings chattered around her.

Ellen then sent the psionic signal for the Overlords and Zerglings to move on the village. Ellen split the Zerglings into three group's of thirty, each lead by a Overlord, Ellen's plan was for one group to hit the village from the east cutting the main road off, while the other two groups flanked to the northern and southern sides, Ellen had the group coming from the south to guard the boats along the river, so no one can escape that way, the third group would join the first and sweep through the town killing anyone they find, while the rest of the Overlords waited.

A few minutes later The dark sky flashed white and the booming sound of thunder rattled the window of a young 12 years old boy and his brother as they were laying in bed, then they heard dogs barking outside barely audible from the storm raged over head.

A short time later a loud scraping noise came from the living room, like something ripping through the front door, rousing the father out of bed and waking his wife, the man knowing someone or something is trying to get in their house, went for his rifle in the bedroom closet, but just as he had loaded the gun, a blade pierced the bedroom door tearing a large gash in it before being pulled out by whatever was on the other side, then another sliced through the door, again and again until the beast on the other side pushed it's way through what was left of the wooden door as the woman stood behind her husband and let out a shriek of surprise upon seeing the beast.

Wet from the heavy rain outside the beast looked to it's right, at the two humans, the man raised the gun and fired, but as the man took a second to aim, the beast lowered the two armored plated arms on its back, blocking the bullet, as it smashed into layers of chitin broke and chipped off, but resisted the high velocity bullet. Then the monster screeched at him ready to attack, baring it's fangs, and unfolding the blade's under the shield like arms on it's back, the man fired again, but missed as the beast lunged with great speed hitting the man in the chest with the top of it's head, smashing him against the wall and cracking a few of the man's ribs knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop the gun, then with one strike of its blades it split the man's head open, then lifted its head up with a triumphant.

"SKRRRIIAAA."

The beast then gave chase after the wife who had run into the living room, another loud crack of thunder shook the windows and blood gushed from the women's neck, now in the jaws of the dog seized monster, sensing the humans dead, it dropped the lifeless body and sniffed the air, the beast knew there are more humans in the house it could smell them. It turned to another door and began tearing through it with ease. One of the boys screamed as the monster pushed it's head through the door, calling the creatures attention as the first to die, lightning flashed again overhead and it was over, the two little body's lay lifeless at the zerglings feet, blood dripping from its fangs and blades, it then gathered the body's of the family one by one and pulled them outside the house as its master had ordered. Then the Zergling ran off to another house, there was still more killing to do.

Most of the towns people died quickly as the Zerglings ripped through the human population of the town quit quickly, along with their domesticated animals kept as pets or as cattle like cats, dogs, cows, goats, after less then a hour, all the humans and their pets and livestock in the town were dead.

Ellen sat inside a Overlord over the river as she monitored the progress of the Zerglings.

"Dame I forgot to bring drones," Ellen thought as the Zerglings continued pulling the human corpses out of the buildings.

Ellen then ordered half the Overlords to return to the hive cluster and pick up as many Drones and Hydralisk, as they can hold, even the drones that were still working on the two new chambers, to speed up the biomass collection process.

While she was waiting Ellen sent half the Zerglings down the main road going north-east, killing any humans and domesticated animals they find along the way, for almost fifty miles.

With so many corpses, multiple trips were necessary for the Overlords, it was a good thing then that Ellen had spawned a few more Overlords since completing the hatchery's for a total of fifteen Overlords.

After a few hours of nonstop trips back and forth from the hive cluster and the town all the biomass was collected, and all her Zerg were loaded up and returned to the hive cluster.

By the time the last Overlords returned to the hive cluster it was already morning, and the storm had ended. Most of the biomass was already fed to the three hatchery's, and except for the Overlords all zerg returned underground, after ordering the drones back to work on the unfinished chambers, Ellen her self, returned to her private quarters, a dome made of hard creep, as big as a hatchery, in the same room as the evolution chamber, the chamber's center support column between them. Ellen then Dispelled her aura cloak, and just flopped naked onto her soft warm bed of creep that was elevated ten inches off the ground. Ellen was weary from the day, more emotionally than anything, but before she went to sleep Ellen checked the state of her units and resources, one last time.

units

[ 92 larve ]

[ 90 Zerglings ]

[ 21 hydralisk ]

[ 40 drones ]

[ 13 overlords ]

[ 1 evolution master ]

resources

[ 2197/3000 biomass ]

[0/0 bio energy]

 **"Hmm, Abastein what will happen if the hatchery's eat more biomass than they can hold?"** Ellen asked psionically as she stared at the ceiling.

 **"Creep will absorb surplus biomass. will grow thicker. but given limited space, suggest continued expansion of hive cluster** ," Abastein replied.

 **"Ok, thanks for the info Abastein."** Ellen said with a mental yawn.

 **" Thanks not required."**

 **" I'll make another hatchery, spawning pool, and hydralisk den, in one of the new chambers when it's done,"** Ellen replied drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

Ok if anyone reading has learned I or Ellen is going to evolve the zerg in a way different then normal, i'll still have evolution missions here and there but this is Earth and not the Koprulu sector, also zerg breeds from SC2 heart of the swarm, will be coming in future chapters. And about the nazi's they were a convenint enemy given the crossover between the real world and that of Valkyria Chronicles but their not really all that inportent to the story, except as cannon fodder for awakaning Ellen as a Valkyrur and maby some plot progressen .


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega

Star-craft is the property of blizzard

* * *

 **Mingwall9/** Thanks for the input and yes, i'm reading Vexmaster swarm of war right now as I reposted this chapter and I will never be as good at writing as vexmaster is. It's a little hard for me to articulate my words but I will hopefully continue to improve my writing as time goes on.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Queens of the swarm**

 **[January 20th / 2010 ]**

Morning sun light beamed through the trees onto the flowing river as many insect's of all shapes and sizes flew around over the waters surface. Some landing on tree branches hanging low over the water, with fish swimming below waiting for one to drop in, and other,s shooting streams of water out of there mouths like a water gun to knock the bugs down.

Ellen patiently sat on the waters edge motionless as she used her aura field to sense all the insect's in range. looking intently for one specific kind of insect, hour's of waiting later, finally the one she wanted appeared, and landed on a small tree limb hanging over the water. In an instant Ellen aura shifted its form to a orb around the dragonfly, and Ellen pulled it back to herself, as the dragonfly inside fluttered its wings trying to escape. Ellen examined her prize as she stood up and returned to the hive cluster.

 **A short time later**

"Abastein hows the queens coming along" Ellen asked entering the evolution chamber with a grin across her face, while holding the aura sphere up with her left hand.

"Evolution nearly complete" Abastein replied gesturing at the two evolution pods.

"Good," Ellen looked over to them pods. "It was a stroke of luck that these two were onboard Solus, or we would have to wait until making a lair and queens nest, i'll just wait here until their done, by the way I finally found a dragonfly what do you think," Ellen said holding up the small orb the insect inside had large multifaceted eyes, two pairs of strong transparent wings, and a elongated body.

"Small. Weak. No unique essence. No benefit to swarm," Abastein said dismissing the insect.

" Sigh, You don't have much imagination or vision do you Abastein, I don't plan on using a dragonfly to fight, I want to use this little guy as a spy unit, its small fast body will be hard to notice or kill, and because its a species from earth, it won't alarm humans to the zergs presence. It'll be the zergs eye's and ear's, perfect for scouting, no offense to the overlords, but their much to big to scout human towns and city's, without being seen," Ellen explained her plans for the dragonfly, as Abastein reassessed its value to the swarm.

"Hmm, sensory organs require enhancement. Increase stamina for greater range. Other changes necessary. Can improve." the evolution master mumbled in his deep monotone voice.

" Here," handing the dragon fly over. "make a new zerg based on it."

"Will not take long," Abastein said as his hand passed through the orb and grabbed the dragonfly and swallowed it in one gulp, then placed his four hands together focusing on the new essence inside him, splicing, it changing it, improving it, and copying it.

"Hmm guess i'll just wait over here then," Ellen said as she walked over to a corner of the evolution chamber and sat down leaning against the chitin wall with her arms crossed. "Hay Abastein is it possible to spawn more queens right now?" Ellen asked turning her head to the zerg geneticist .

"Impossible. Queen essence locked. Queens nest needed to spawn more," Abastein answered as he worked on the dragon fly essence inside his body .

"Just for the old queens essence right?" she asked again.

"Correct. What does overmind intend?," sensing his master's has a idea.

"Well I was thinking, maybe when the new queens are done, you can add their essence to the swarm while getting rid of the old queen essence, so the new queens can morph from larva,"

"Possible. But recommend gestation of queen inside hatchery."

"Whys that?," Ellen asked curious.

"Hatchery psionic nexus for swarm. Like Overlord. Increase speed of mental development. Overmind intends queens to be intelligent swarm leaders."

"Yes, and let me guess, it's because being inside a psionic nexus allows them to subconsciously gain experience through the hive-mind and speed up their mental development as they grow in the hatchery?" Ellen said a little unsure.

"Correct," Abastein replied while picking a larve up, one of many in the evolution chamber for his experiments, flexing one of the large arms from his back poking its syringe like tip into the larva, and injecting it with a liquid filled with the new zerg essence. Abastein then put the larva down, and after a second the creep grew over the larva forming a cocoon. Ellen got up and walked over to watch, and after a few minute's the cocoon split open and one dragonfly like zerg emerged but having four orange glowing eyes and three tiny spines along its back, fluttering its four wings getting rid of the goo from the cocoon .

"Only one? "Ellen inquired, as she connected her mind to it, the small new zerg flew up onto her outstretched hand, it looked like a normal dragonfly about 9 inch's long except it had four eyes smaller than what a normal dragonfly has and three spines on it's back.

"Will take time to fully assimilate new essence into zerg genome. Mass-spawning impossible until then," Abastein explained.

Just then the two evolution pods on the other side of the room started splitting open, catching Ellen, and Abasteins attention, and signaling that the two queens evolution was completed.

As the two pods split open, the new forms of the queens became visible, they were like a centaur but with six strong armored insect like legs. The lower body's holds a few redundant organs, but mostly holds the organs that make larva and creep core's and has overlapping armor plates on top, to protect them, the front of the lower body under the humanoid torso has two folded blade arms. The queens upper body has a armored somewhat feminine shape. The forearms outer side is covered by overlapping sets of armor plats and on the inner side have a single spine launcher above the wrist. On the back side of the for arm are three folding blade,s similar to a hydralisk. The hands have three clawed fingers and one thumb. Extending from the humanoid torso's back are two long folded blade arms each with a spine launcher that's twice the size of those in the forearms. The queens neck and head are similar to a hydralisk, but the face is also somewhat feminine in shape, with a dozen psionic nerve tendril's coming from off the back of the head, they were used to improve the queens telepathic control of lesser zerg breed's, the idea for which Ellen got from the protoss nerve cords. The two queens also has vocal cords to speak with, and were still a little shaky on their new legs, as they started stretching their limbs getting used to their new bodies, as Ellen and Abastein watched .

"There exactly how I wanted, you did well Abastein," Ellen said praising Abasteins work while examining the queens new forms.

 **"Overmind... do our new forms please you?,"** the queen on the left said in a smooth psionic voice.

"Sigh" listen up you two," Ellen crossed her arms, as both queens stood up strater. "I wasn't disappointed in you, I just didn't think your old bodys, were strong enough for what I needed, so I had you improved a little, that,s all."

"We understand overmind, we are glad to serve," the other queen spoke in a raspy voice flexing her mandibles as she talked using her vocal cords for the first time both queens bowed and noticed a small four winged zerg on their masters shoulder.

'Sigh" I really need to come up with a new name for myself' Ellen thought.

"Oh, by the way Abastein do the queens new body,s, still have the ability to make parasite's?" Ellen asked looking over to him.

" Yes."

"Good, because your next job is too transfer the parasite to the new zerg breed made from the dragonfly," Ellen paused thinking." I'll call it the the locust, it will be useful for my future plans if the locust to have that ability."

"Will add to locust essence when possible."

"Good, now then, both of you come with me," Ellen said as she walked out, with the first locust and queens following, but as the two queens were walking out they didn't notice that the opening was too small and both got stuck together in the evolution chamber doorway, hissing, clawing, pushing each other, as they each tried to be the first one out. Ellen turned around just staring in surprise, at the unfortunate bit of comedy in front of her.

"SIGH," face-palmed. "Ok stop, back up both of you" Ellen ordered, the two struggling queens, they did as instructed, this time coming out one at a time.

The hive cluster has grown with two new chambers, south of the room that holds the evolution chamber and Ellen's private quarters, the first new chamber is the Overlord hanger which is 300 feet wide and 90 feet high from floor to ceiling, the largest in the hive cluster, and its, meant for housing Overlords underground, eliminating the chance of a satellite or a aircraft seeing them. The Overlord hangers ceiling has six creep domes placed in a circle each big enough for a Overlord to pass through. The other new chamber holds one hatchery, one hydralisk den, and one spawning pool.

Ellen and the two newly evolved queens entered the hanger where a group of zerg are gathered, 24 Drones and 20 of the new amphibious Zerglings, gills on their necks, the front arms now have large folding fins between the wrist and elbow with webbed feet, and on the tails top and bottom is a large folding fin membrane for pushing the zerglings through the water. Ellen the two queens and the other zerg entered several Overlords, and left the hive through openings in the ceiling, once through, the creep domes closed over the openings to keep any rain out of the hive.

* * *

 **A short time later, west of the hive cluster.**

The Overlords floated over the forest traveling westward towards a lake where Ellen had planned the queens to build a second hive cluster.

"If I may ask overmind where are we going?" one of the queens asked.

"This maybe throwing you in the deep-end, but I want both of you to make a hive cluster by yourselves." Ellen spoke sitting with the queens on one side of the ventral sac.

"What is, deep-end, overmind?" the other queen asked.

"Hmm, it's a human expression, It means something difficult that you have-never done before, the two of you haven't overseen the construction of a hive cluster have you?."

"No overmind we have not, but we have observed cerebrate Zasz build many hives" the other queen replied in a raspy voice.

"Seeing and doing are very different things, besides my hive clusters are underground, not on the surface, I hope you understand what a big difference that makes" Ellen said crossing her arms.

"Yes overmind we... do," one queen answered but still a little unsure.

"You'll just have to learn from first hand experience I guess, by the way I need to show you the layout of the hive cluster I want you to build."

Ellen then psionically projected the hive blueprints into the two queens minds it was the same layout as the current primary hive cluster but with a second lower level.

 **A little later**

"This is the spot," Ellen said checking the area through the Overlords eyes.

Ellen then commanded the Overlords to land at the northern part of a long lake which was angled north west, to south east.

Ellen turned to the two queens and looked them in the eyes.

"Now before you go, there are a few rules I want both of you both to follow," Ellen's eyes glowed purple as she glared at the two queens putting force behind her telepathic orders. "1# no killing animals around the forest or harvesting trees unless I say so. 2# don't let any humans see you or your zerg forces, but if a human does see you, kill them and bring their body back to the hive cluster. 3# no attacking primal or techno humans or their settlements unless I order you understood," Ellen finished as the Overlords ventral sac opened up letting the sun-light into the flashy chamber.

Both queens bowed accepting the orders.

"Yes Overmind we understand and obey, but Overmind what are primal and techno humans." the two asked and a little staggered at the psionic power of the seemingly weak girl in-front of them.

Ellen then projected to the two queens all she knows concerning techno human civilization, images of human cities, technology, history, wars, their meaning's and how they treated the native primal humans all over the world, and how Ellen herself feel's about them and how she wants the zerg to leave the native humans alone, the two queens stood silently for a few moments processing the information.

"Mmm, I understand Overmind, and I cannot what to rip those weak, stupid, arrogant, humans to pieces," one queen exclaimed, a little overwhelmed by her Masters emotions.

"Don't be so hasty sister, your being influenced by the overminds emotions," the other queen said putting a clawed hand on her armored head also trying to process the knowledge.

"Yes sister you are right, we must have patience if we are to take this world from the fools."

'Apparently they were affected more than I thought they would be Ellen thought'.

"Anyway, one of you use the drones and start digging an underground chamber for the new hive, and the other send the amphibious Zerglings and three Overlords to the lake and collect some fish for biomass, a few hundred will be enough, I expect you to do a good job, understand."

"Yes overmind, we will not fail you," one queen said.

"Good, then i'll be leaving, there's something I need to check out."

Ellen formed her aura into her harpy from and took to the sky with one powerful push of her wings, leaving the queens to their work.

"Let us begin, we have much to do," one queen replied.

"Yes, I will begin collecting biomass," the other said.

The two queens divided the other zerg with them. The one commanding the drones split them into two groups and begun digging a vertical shaft, while the other queen leading the amphibious Zerglings went to the shore of the lake and ordered the zerglings to start hunting fish for their biomass. The amphibious Zerglings jumped in, their tails sweeping side to side as they swam through the water and dived into the deeper part of the lake, while a few Overlords floated over the waters surface.

* * *

 **One hour later,**

 **The town Ellen attacked two days ago**

Because communities across the amazon forest are so spread out with many of the roads connecting them in bad condition it took days for police authorities from the next town over, to become aware that something was wrong, and begin an investigation.

Dozens of police officers were spread around town searching for and collecting any evidence as to what happened to the people of Codajas and the people who lived along the road that connects Codajas to the nearby town of Anori, the town down river.

In one house a police officer sighed sadly as he snapped a picture of a blood stain on two children's beds while his partner was in the parents bedroom also taking pictures of a hunting rifle stained with the blood of its owner. The police men then brought out a large plastic evidence bag and placed the rifle inside for the investigation. After getting all the evidence they could find the two men returned to their police car with what they found.

"Dame, what do you think happened Pedro?," the Brazilian man asked his partner.

"Hell if I know luiz, but what ever happened, it happened fast, maybe during that storm a few days ago?" Pedro replied getting into the police suv's passenger's seat .

"Lets meet up with the others, I don't think theres anymore evidence to find here," luiz said looking over his shoulder at the pile of evidence bags filled with torn clothes, guns, knife's, and other assorted things, covered in blood, in the back seat.

"Huh, yeah we've been at this half the day, and I don't think the car can hold anymore" Pedro stated as he started the car and drove of weaving through the empty town, to meet up with the other officers apart of the investigation.

As the two men drive through town, a zerg locust, followed them over head, watching as they meet with the other investigators from Anori.

The two dozen men gathered into one place talking about what could have happened to the people of Codajas for some time before leaving town having completed collecting evidence for their investigation.

The locust following close behind.

On the opposite side of the river Ellen leaned up against a tree her eyes glowing a soft purple as she watched through the eyes of the locust following the police officers as they left town drove away.

"Just as I thought, the brazil officials are investigating the disappearance of the people of this town a consequence of my actions I guess, 'sigh' i've been ignoring the smaller human groups in the area so far, but now it's time to collect all human biomass surrounding my hive cluster, except for the primal native humans of course, and i'll be in trouble if I don't move faster on building up my swarm, but not too fast," Ellen thought to herself .

 **"Solus I need you to do something,"** Ellen said projecting to the behemoth still on the moon's dark side.

 **"Yes overmind, what is your command?."**

 **"I want you to command the Zerglings, Hydralisk, and Overlords, at my hive to collect all human biomass in the jungle south, east, west, of my hive cluster, while your hunting, don't touch the primal human,s living in the area understand."**

 **"Understood overmind, I will begin collecting the biomass."** The Behemoth replied as Ellen transfer control to the behemoth and Solus started organizing the Overlords, Zerglings, and Hydralisk at Ellen's primary hive, into hunting groups and sent them out by Overlord into the area's outside Jau national park.

 **"Abastein, are you done with the locust, I need more of them to scout the larger human towns."** Ellen asked as she shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

 **"Locust, ready for mass spawning. Now able to produce zerg parasite."**

 **"Good, spawn twelve locusts and send them to my location, also are the hatchery,s ready to spawn more queens?."**

 **"Yes."**

Ellen smiled at the progress made.

 **"Ok, we're on a roly now, Abastein, spawn two more queens, and have them over see the primary hive clusters expansion of a lower level, also i'm going to go scout another human settlement down river, so i'll be gone for a while."**

 **"Understood, will wait for overminds return,"** Abastein replied, ending the telepathic conversation.

Ellen used null g to negate the Earth's gravity and simply jumped falling up through the forest canopy and then took her harpy form and swiftly flew through the sky staying high so none of the humans who use the river to move around could see her.

Ellen continued flying down river until she reached another large town. Unlike the last town this one was about half mile or so inland from the river and had roads going north and south east where more houses and farms were spread-out along the countryside. The road that went south-east went around a small lake stretching east to west between the river and the town.

As Ellen assessed the town from high up she spotted something that caught her attention, about a mile north of the town there was a small airfield, probably only big enough for a few small planes though.

"Just about the same size as the last town, a little more to it with that air field though," Ellen thought as she heard something off in the distance.

Ellen looked for the source of the noise which she knew had to be a airplane by the sound and then she spotted it.

"Shit there it is, can't let them see me," Ellen thought as the plane was still a few miles away but flying closer to the town and Ellen, she activated null g and flapped her wings harder, flying higher up and out of view.

As Ellen gained altitude she saw the plane change its flight path as it came in for final approach to the airfield.

"HUH, I should be above their line of sight now," 'brrrr' "it's a lot colder the higher up I go, shouldn't stay up this high for long or i'll be a valkyrur popsicle." Ellen thought as she looked down to see the plane passing far below her, taking note of its shape and color. It was a white single engine passenger plane with a red line across it,s sides. The plane turned to land at the airfield slowing down a little as it approached and touched down on the runway, coming to a stop.

Ellen flew lower, taking a better look at the people getting out of the plane, something was nagging at the her as she flew above the airfield, like a gut feeling or something .

"Hmm, I think i'll watch them a while."

 **Chapter end**


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega

Starcraft is the property of blizzard

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Investigation**

 **January 20th 2010**

The plane landed with a thump as the landing gear contacted the runway and the single engine aircraft taxied its way from the runway to the main hangers. The two passengers stepped off the passenger plane, with their luggage, one a african american man, with brown eyes, short black hair, named Jacob. The other a white caucasian man with blond hair, blue eyes, named Mason. Both wearing t shirts and jeans. They removed their luggage from the plan, consisting of two single handled containers with wheels on the bottom as their taxi arrived which was just a red car with a car with the word taxi painted on the side. A little late, it was supposed to be here before them. Jacob and Mason put their luggage in the cars trunk, and then got in the taxi.

"Could you take us to the best motel in town," Mason asked the driver .

"No problem, i'll take you right there," the taxi driver replied in a english accent, as he drove towards town.

"So do you think we'll find anything around here," Mason asked his partner.

"Maybe, those radar contacts landed in the area," Jacob replied.

"You two investigating the mass disappearance?," the driver inquired, the two men in the taxi's back seat glanced at each other, not knowing about a mass disappearance but thought that it must be related to their own investigation.

"Yes, we are, both of us are journalist, could you tell us everything you know," Mason asked as he got some money out from his pocket and handed it to the driver who greedily took it.

"Oh... um well, everyone is talking about how everyone in Codajas disappeared a few days ago, and it's got everyone here in Anori spooked, I just hope whatever happened in Codajas doesn't happen here," the taxi driver answered in a nervous tone.

Jacob looked at Mason and they both nodded in agreement that this is the right place.

"I hope it doesn't either," Jacob said under his breath.

The rest of the drive into Anori was uneventful, the taxi pulled up to the hotel, Jacob and Mason got out and grabbed their luggage bags, paying the driver before entering the hotel and walking up to the front counter.

"Hello sir how may I help you," a young brazilian women with tan skin and brunette hair asked them from behind the reception desk.

"One room with two beds please," Mason asked, smiling at the woman.

"One minute while I look for a empty room," the lady said smiling back as she looked through the room directory on the computer, as Masons eyes wandered to the woman's chest, Jacob noticed and just shook his head. "Room 12 on the second floor," the women said handing the men the keys to their room.

"Thank you miss have a nice day," Mason said smiling again and the receptionist smiled back as the two men walked away.

"Stella would give you a beating if she saw you just now, I may give you a beating for her," Jacob said.

"Hay, hay, I was just admiring a pretty lady, I would never think of having an affair behind Stellas back, especially when she's pregnant," Mason said defending himself as they started up the stairs.

"Anyway, you think those ufo's are responsible for the disappearances?," Jacob asked his partner, as they arrived at room 12,

Mason used his hotel card to open the door and both men walked in and Jacob put his luggage on one of the beds while Mason set his luggage beside the bed near the window and laid down.

"Hell if I know, but if their the same ones we detected over the U.S east coast a few days ago and Gallia a few months back, then we may finally have evidence of 'aliens' and can finally begin to officially form section 9" Mason replied.

Jacob nodded in agreement as he opened his luggage which had a few changes of clothes and a camera with a P90 SMG with extra mage's tucked into one slot.

"Yeah maybe, I just wish Gallia would have let us in on that strange event that happened a few months back and told us why they deployed their military to that small town, what was its name," Jacob said.

"The file said Bruhl," Mason answered as he stood up and got his own stuff unpacked.

The two men unpacked their clothes and equipment and then left the room and walked down to the lobby, along the way Jacob saw a large dragonfly on a wall, but didn't think much of it at the time considering their in the amazon. Bothe men walked across town to the police station, upon entering they saw a dozen or so police officers at their desks working, filing paperwork, or typing on their computers, or talking on their phones, Mason thought it was a little too busy then normal for a small town like Anori as he walked up to one officer.

"Hello um" reading his officer badge. "Pedro, we are here to see your station chief, could you show us to his office?" Mason asked.

"And you are?" Pedro inquired.

"Where journalist from Manaus city investigating the disappearance of the people in Codajas." Jacob answered showing his ID which was that of a reporter from Manuas, Pedro then showed them to his chiefs office.

Both Mason and Jacob entered the station chiefs office and after a short talk involving the exchange of money they were allowed to look at the evidence the police recovered, but it wasn't very useful other than proving the people died horribly and showing that whatever killed them was some kind of large and very strong animal, that could easily pull a human around. Jacob and Mason could surmise that if hundreds of people are missing then there would have had to have been hundreds of whatever took them as well.

Both men left the police station now even more interested in this mass disappearance.

"Well that was an enlightening find, want to get something to eat next," Mason asked in a upbeat tone as the two men walked away the police station.

"Sure, I could go for a bit to eat," Jacob replied, as he noticed a shadow pass overhead, looking up he shielded his eyes from the sun with his left hand for a few moments.

"HEY ARE YOU COMING," Mason shouted from across the street.

"Yeah coming," Jacob replied glancing up again for a moment before crossing the road.

The two men asked around town for a good place to eat and were pointed to certain restaurant. Jacob and Mason sat at a table with a large umbrella over it outside the restaurant shielding them from the hot sun, as waiter walked up to them.

"May I take your order's," the waiter asked handing both men a list of food to order.

"I'd like the stake with fries and a coa-cola," Jacob said.

"I'll have the same but a double order," Mason added, the waiter took the order list's and walked in the restaurant.

"Heh this place is fancy for a small town," Mason noted.

"Well Anori isn't too far away from Manaus, a major city, it's not that isolated, and its something of a tourist destination along with quit a few other towns in the amazon" Jacob said .

 **later**

"Aaa, im full," Mason said after having downed the last of his meal.

"Your gone get fat eating like that," Jacob noted drinking the last of his coca-cola .

"Huh, yeah well i'll probably work it off by the end of this hole thing," Mason replied standing up from the table, stretching his body.

"So where should we go next," Mason inquired.

"The town of Codajas course, we have permission to enter, and there should be enough time left in the day, but I don't know what we'll find there?" Jacob said standing up.

"Well we got to take a look anyway, don't we," Mason said taking their trash to a nearby trash can.

After having rented a jeep the two american agents drove to the now empty town of Codajas, it was a long and hard road trip as the road condition was terrible especially after a heavy rain storm as parts of the road either had pot hole's or were nearly washed out in certain places, eating up minute's if not a hour just get the jeep unstuck.

"Damn, that was rough, now I know why it took so long for anyone to notice what had happened, it's difficult just driving from one place to another," said Jacob as they finally reached Codajas.

As they drove into town, Mason looked out the window noticing the emptiness of the town along with all the broken front doors and shattered windows as they drove around for a few minute's .

"So what do we do just go around taking pictures like the cops or-" Mason said before he was cut off as Jacob slammed on the brakes when he saw a large animal jump out from behind a building and run in front of them.

BAAAM, the truck hit the creature.

"AH what the hell," Mason exclaimed a little pissed at the sudden jolt.

"Sorry, something ran in front of the jeep," Jacob explained as he put the brakes on and got out of the truck.

"What you hit a dog or something?" Mason asked as he noticed Jacobs eye's widen when he saw the animale hit.

"Mason get the camera your going to want to see this," Jacob said with a pale face like he had seen a ghost.

Mason grabbed the camera and got out of the jeep and quickly saw the large six limbed insectoid alien laying on the ground. It was about the size of a german shepherd with armor plating over its body with its front pair of legs being long and thin ending in short folding blades, and it also had a second pair of bladed arms on its back each with a wide shield like outer part and a folding blade at its tip. the creature also horns like tusks coming from behind its head, the creature looked like it can swim given the fins and gills like a fish.

"What the *uck is that," Mason said as he snapped a few pictures with his digital camera.

"Um,... I think it's what's were looking for, maybe this thing is what's responsible for the people disappearing?" Jacob said shakingly.

"Oh yeah this little thing killed and eat a entire town all by its self," Mason spoke sarcastically as they heard a shriek in the distance.

SKKREAAAA.

"You had to open you big mouth," Jacob said looking in the direction of the alien shriek.

Both men jumped back in the truck and drove off as fast as possible.

Mason looked into the rear view mirror only to see three more of those little monsters chasing after them and worse yet they were keeping up with the trucks speed.

"Uh Jacob we have company, and I don't think we can out run them," Mason said in a worried tone .

Jacob drove onto the left side of the road to give himself enough room to make a hard right turn. The wheels left skids on the ground as they wiped around the corner without slowing down.

"Well shoot them," Jacob said in a serious and alarmed tone snapping Mason into action he then opened a backpack in the back set and pulled out a p90 smg. He cocked the hammer and aimed it out the window at their pursuer's, unleashing short busts of automatic staccato fire, the bullets ripping through the air and striking one of the little monsters the bullets smashed against the chitin armor braking and chipping layers away and the zergling flopped to the ground shrieking in pain from the bullets cracking through its armor as the other two zerglings continued the chase.

"Hah, well their not bulletproof," Mason said in triumph, but just then four more of the creatures appeared out from behind a building and joined the chase, "Oh *uck me."

The chase continued around Codajas as Mason emptied two 50 round mags as he kept shooting down the creatures one after the other for the better part of 10 minutes until they suddenly stopped the chase finally giving the two men enough time to finally return to Anori but before they did Jacob returned to the place he hit that first creature but it was gone.

"Where the hell did it go, I thought I killed it."

"Maybe it was just injured or playing possum," Mason stated as he scanned the area aiming his P90 now down to his last clip of ammo. "Come on Jacob let's get out of here before we become monster chow."

With a disappointing sigh Jacob shifted the gears and drove off, they didn't get back to the hotel in Anori till after sundown, and they returned to their room after having their first encounter with the hostile alien creatures.

While Mason took a shower, Jacob sat on his bed with the digital camera examining the pictures of the alien creature, minutes passed by and Mason stepped out of the bathroom wearing new pair of clothes his hair wet from the shower.

"I sure hope we're done here, we've positively confirmed that there are alien monsters here" Mason said in a tired tone as he sat down on his bed.

"Well we do have photographs of a unknown species of some-kind, but we still don't know if, or how their related to the ufo's, and I doubt these things can build a spaceship," Jacob noted, also tired from the encounter.

"SIGH' your right, guess we'll have to go back to that town and recover one of those creatures body's for evidence, unless you have a better plan," Mason said with a tone of displeasure in is voice.

As the two american agent's talked a Zerg locust hung underneath Jacobs bed, listening to them and through it Ellen heard everything they said, while she layed on top of the roof of the hotel covered by her aura cloke, with her arms crossed as she stared up at the starry sky.

"Heh... it was a good idea to follow that gut feeling I had before, and it's been fun playing around with these two, even if they injured a few of my Zerglings; but thanks to that i've confirmed that the American military has been tracking Zerg Overlords since Solus attempted capture of the Valkyrur in Gallia; either way i'll have to speed up my time table if I want a chance to conquer south america before the U.S. gets involved," Ellen said to herself as she stood up. "I'll leave the locust here for now to keep an eye on these two, it's time for me to return to the hive cluster."

Ellen's aura expanded over her body changing into the harpy form, negated gravity she then flew off into to the night sky.

later Ellen called for all her top commanders to assemble outside her private quarters, the four queens and Abastein was there, and Solus whose body is still on the moon, just watched through a Hydralisk, as Ellen stood in front of them .

"Ok everyone listen-up, our next move is to collect as much human biomass as possible, and increase our numbers as fast as possible, Abastein i've been wondering can the drones eat humans and produce creep to feed other zerg without creep cores?" Ellen asked as she looked at the evolution master.

"Yes, but will take longer for drone to digest raw biomass."

"So my plan will work then, Ellen said in a pleased tone. "From now on we'll focus on building new hives over human settlements we attack and take-over, this way we can take the humans numbers and use them to our own advantage, but for now we'll keep moving up the amazon river, farther west through the continent," Ellen said explaining her plan.

"And as for you," Ellen said looking to the four queens, the older two on the left, the younger two on the right. "It,s time I give you four proper names, you on the far left, your name is now Zavara," then pointing to the queen middle left. "your name is now Na,kool, pointing to the the middle right queen. "your name is now Na'vash, and lastly your name is now In,karra," the four newly named queens stood up strater letting their names sink in.

"And as for myself, "No longer I am to be addressed as overmind," all the zerg leaders even Solus, Zavara, and Na'kool, who are the only one's who remember the real Overmind, silently listened, " **For now, and always, I am now, The Swarm Empress,"** Ellen said psionically, her eyes glowing a bright purple.

 **[Chapter end]**

 **Hello to everyone reading my little story, yeah I know that this chapter is not as long as the others, and if anyone knows that part were Jacob hit the zergling came from a scene from starcraft 1 you know the part with lester.**


	7. Chapter 7

Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega

Starcraft is the property of blizzard

* * *

 **Chapter 7 swarming threat**

 **January 25th 2010 late evening**

The sun drifted below the horizon, day giving way to night, stars glimmering in the black sky, as a fleet of Overlords flew away from the newly completed secondary hive cluster. The Overlords moved with purpose toward's yet another human town in the west, further up the amazon river.

Swarm Empress Ellen had given both Zavara, and Nakool the new ranks of hive queens and the right to command one or more hives by themselves. The Swarm Empress also paired Zavara, with Navash and placed them in charge of collecting biomass securing more territory and building up more hives. While the Empress, Nakool and In,karra who were also paired together trained the younger queens.

As the Overlords neared the town they landed crashing through the trees and releasing over a hundred Zerglings with dozens of Locust all of which moved through the forest with great speed and attacked the town. Shortly after gunfire erupted throughout the settlement. More towns have started putting up resistance once word spread, about the population of entire towns disappearing and rumors of monsters spread.

Through the eyes of Locust, Zavara saw humans in small groups shooting at her Zerglings, she then ordered the locust to distracted the humans by flying around their heads stinging and biting, keeping them distracted from the on rushing Zerglings who easily sliced through the disorganized defenders. Small battles started all over town as more people started waking up and fighting back with whatever they could fight with, but it was still a slaughter, police and normal people with small arms, on night patrol wasn't any match for the Zerg.

After the Zerglings finished off the would be defenders taking only minor injure's themselves, they cut their way into the house's and buildings and begun killing any people inside then dragged the bodies outside, for the drones to collect, eat and make more creep and creep cores, which would speed up the growth of the hive clusters construction all without wasting time hulling biomass back to another hive cluster.

"The attack is going well, we will take this settlement soon like the other's, and establish yet another hive cluster," Zavara spoke flexing her mandibules, her eyes dimly glowing orange as she watched through the eyes of the Overlords and Locust.

"Yes, master Zavara," a term of respect Ellen had the younger queens use when addressing the more experienced queens they were paired with, as master and student. "If we keep to our Empress's strategy we will soon take all the human settlements and territory along this river with ease," Navash spoke psionically from another Overlord in the attack group.

"Do not be so sure young-one, we have yet to engage the humans warriors in battle, i'm sure our Empress would agree with me," Zavara said as she then ordered the Overlords to off load the Drones they brought with them. "There, now we can begin constructing yet another hive cluster for the swarm."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Ellen,s primary hive cluster**

Sounds, of a battle resounded throughout training hall of the primary hives new second lower level, mostly meant to store biomass but part of it was converted into a training hall for Ellen and her queens to train in.

Nakool twisted her upper torso side to side as she made a series of quick slash's with her wing blades, but was parried every time by Ellen,s twin blue aura ribbon blades. Ellen then countered with a series of rapid aura ribbon thrusts of her own. Nakool narrowly dodged the flurry of attacks by using her six strong legs to leap backwards against the wall, Nakool then used her new hooks along her feet, a evolution gained from spiders, to climb up the reinforced chitin wall and then jumped off, landing with a grunt, behind her blue haired opponent. The hive queen turned around and fired a volley of spines, but Ellen had changed her aura into a large shield and easily blocked the barrage of spines. The Swarm Empress then used null g and charged forward, much too fast for the Zerg queen to evade, the impact with the shield knocked Nakool on her back, stunning her as her six legs flayed around in the air as Nakool tried to get back on her feet. Ellen reformed her aura shield again into a layer of blue featureless armor covering her body except for her purple glowing eyes in contrast to rest of the blue body suit which was a little thicker at the head, chest for-arms and for-legs for better defense, and it greatly boosted her speed and strength like a psionic power suit.

Nakool recovered and got back on her back on her feet but as soon she did she was struck in the face with a strong right jab cracking the armor on her left mandible and stunning her for a split second, long enough for another two rapid left jabs to hit her armored chest which made a spider web pattern of cracks in her chest armor.

Ellen then gave a right uppercut to the queens jaw, stunning her again. Nakool baked up a little shaking her head as she regained her senses but by the time she did her opponent was gone. Nakool looked all around and finally looking up, seeing her empress anchored to the ceiling with two aura ribbons, and holding in her right hand a glowing blue orb with lines of energy spiraling inwards from her hand. Ellen then gave a smirk as she aimed the orb at the Nakool, bracing her right arm with the left.

Nakool widened her eyes knowing if that hits her she's done for. She quickly jumped out of the way just as the orb was fired. BOOOOM. The blast made a small crater in the ground, ejecting clumps of creep and dirt from where Nakool was standing a moment ago and the hive queen countered with another barrage of spines. But Ellen had anticipated that and had already dropped to the ground. Nakool changed her angle of fire down and continued shooting, but Ellen just evaded by rapidly expanding and contracting the heels of her aura armor in fractions of a second which greatly boosted her speed as she zigzagged and dodge rolled around the chamber.

Nakool continued firing her spines until her internal magazine ran out, not that she couldn't grow more spines but Queens like Hydralisk can only grow new spines so fast and depending on their capacity to store biomass will have a limit on how many new spines can be regrown. Once Ellen noticed Nakool was out, she quickly closed the distance and attacked with a rapid flurry of punches striking Nakool,s head and body, and finishing with a roundhouse kick to Nakool,s midsection knocking the Zerg Queen ten on her back again.

" I... I surrender my Empress," Nakool said in a exhausted and painful tone as she stood back up, holding her broken mandible and cracked chest armor which already started to heal.

"Pant, Pant, good because i've had enough too, this has been just what I needed to catch up on my training, but I also needed to know to know my current limits are, do you understand what that means Nakool," Ellen asked.

The queen replied in a pained tone as her body slowly healed.

"I do not my empress," Nakool replied.

"In battle anyone can run the risk of over exerting themselves and becoming too weak to continue fighting and leave themselves vulnerable." Ellen said continuing her explanation. "The same is also true for armys who can overextend their line to far into enemy territory and end up isolated from their main forces surrounded by the enemy."

Nakool took a few moments to think about what her empress said and then bowed.

"I understand my empress and I will endeavor to not make such a mistake," Nakool replied.

"Good now get some rest," Ellen said as Nakool limped away to her own room to recover, Ellen then walked up to In,karra who was watching the match from the sideline.

"I hope you learned something from watching us In,karra," Ellen asked as the young queen bowed to her empress.

"Yes my Empress, I have learned you lead the swarm, because you are the strongest," Inkarra said noting her own injures from sparring with Ellen earlier.

"I meant have you learned to fight better from watching your elders," Ellen said crossing her arms and tilting her head wanting a better answer.

"I... am usure."

"Well In,karra, training can improve one's skill's and let us know what our strengths and weakness's are, but we never really know how skilled we are until we're tested in real battle against other skilled opponents, understand."

Inkarra looked down thinking for a few moments before raising her head again.

"I believe I understand your wisdom my Empress,"In,karra replied.

" Good i,m going to rest now, you get some rest to, and don't wake me till morning, " the Swarm Empress said as she walked away and up the spiral walkway to the first level of the hive and to her room .

After training, Ellen returned to her own room and laid down to rest on her creep after her long training session with Nakool, and Inkarra. Ellen linking with her hatchery's to check on her swarm.

[swarm units]

[ 510 larve ]

[ 523 locust]

[ 230 drones ]

[ 340 zerglings]

[ 120 hydralisk ]

[45 overlords]

[1 evolution master ]

[ 4 queens ]

[Primary hive cluster. 4 hatchery,s. 3 spawning pools. 2 hydralisk dens. 1 evolution chamber. Resources biomass 3909/4000. bioenergy 0/0]

[Secondary hive cluster. 3 hatchery,s. 2 spawning pools. 2 hydralisk dens. Resources biomass 2822/3000. bioenergy 0/0]

[Third hive cluster. 2 hatchery,s. 2 spawning pools. 1 hydralisk dens. Resources. biomass 1230/2000. bioenergy 0/0]

[Fourth hive cluster 2 hatchery,s. 2 spawning pools. 1 hydralisk den. Resources biomass 506/2000. bioenergy 0/0]

Ellen smiled in contentment at the numbers and progress of her swarm but she knew the Brazill military was going to make its move soon so she had to prepare which ment coming up with a specialized anti air breed. Because in the game starcraft the zerg always lacked good anti air units the only zerg that came close was the Hydralisk but that breed didn't have the range to hit high altitude craft in real life so it would have to be improved and a new zerg breed made from it.

 **"Abastein I have a job for you."**

" **Yes Empress,"** the geneticist replied from the evo chamber.

 **"Before too long the brazil military is going to attack us, and we need a new zerg breed to counter aircraft that fly faster and higher then Hydralisk can reach... it could also be used to destroy armored military vehicles as well, It should fire larger spines, faster and further then even a alpha Hydralisk, and hmm,"** Ellen crossed her arms in thought of what form the new zerg breed would take, she then remembered that a swarm of zerg locust had acquired the essence of praying mantis awhile back. **"That form works, Abastein this is the new breeds shape,"** Ellen said as she psionically sent the design of the new breed to Abastein.

 **"Specialized anti-air. long range. High accuracy. Vary mobile. Combination of alpha Hydralisk and previously acquired essence. Will require new spawning den to hold essence,"** Abastein replied noting the information of the new zerg breed.

 **"Huh? why, the Locust didn't need one."** Ellen asked.

 **"Evolution chamber holds locust essence. Same as hatchery holds essence of Drone and Overlord. New zerg breed more complex. Requires new spawning den to hatch from larva."**

 **"I see, then modify one of the Hydralisk den's, losing one won't stop Hydralisk production and i'll test the new breed when your done"** Yawning. **"Im going to sleep now, good night."**

 **"Good night. My Empress,"** Abastein replied starting his work.

Abastein was a little irked by the fact his Empress still hasn't went through any zerg evolution yet, she wouldn't need to sleep as much if she did, the evolution master thought.

Abastein picked up a larva and left the evo-chamber and went into the nearby room that held the Hydralisk den and spawning pools. He then placed the larva on the ground and and injected it with a special parasite that the evolution master designed himself. The parasite lets him manipulate the genetic essence of other zerg remotely, instead of doing it inside his own body, or with the evolution chambers essence manipulating organs, which greatly speeds up his work since he doesn't have to waste time going from place to place or bringing the essence of other lifeforms back to the hive cluster.

Abastein used the parasite to manipulate the parts of hydralisk essence in the larva to bypass morphing into a normal Hydralisk and straight into a Alpha Hydralisk.

Two hours later the Alpha Hydralisk was fully formed in the cocoon but it did not open as Abastein then began rewriting its essence into the form his Empress showed him, and when that's completed he will do the same to the Hydralisk den, changing it a new form to hold the essence new Zerg breeds .

* * *

 **Same time in Manaus, the capital of Brazil's state of Amazonas**

 **State Governor's Office**

Governor Arthur Méndez, a somewhat tall man, with brown skin and hair with a little grey showing, looked out his office window. Disturbed by the reports he's received of the loss of contact with several towns up the amazon river which may have been attacked by someone or something.

The first town to be hit was Codajas, and after a few days, more small towns farther west, up river went dark one after the other, the only bit of good news is that two larger settlements, Coari, and Tefe, have not been attacked yet, but the smaller towns are being wiped out, one by one, by a unknown threat, this caused growing unrest and many people had started evacuating the other towns in the area out if fear, some people thought it may have been terrorist, rebels or even drug dealers. While others thought the towns going dark was caused by a unknown disease from deep in the amazon, which isn't unheard of but never on this scale.

But Arthur knows the truth, the things responsible are not humans or a jungle disease but something else.

Governor Arthur turned from the window and stepped next to his large wood desk and looked at the series of satellite thermal pictures lad across the wood surface' showing the heat signatures of what looked like very large unknown flying objects moving over the forest at night, traveling towards one of the towns that went dark. More pictures showed the objects nearing the town landing and off loading many small creatures that are most definitely not human, or any animal Arthurs ever seen. They quickly killed all the people in the town and pulled their bodies outside where other larger creatures resembling a scorpion began eating the bodies and started discharging some kind of object out form their short tails planting them around the town and building some kind of dome structures. They also dismantled the town one building at a time.

After learning of this, Governor Arthur did everything he could to keep this information hidden, knowing the public panic that would occur if news of some alien monsters killing thousands of people in Brazil's state of amazons and under his watch. If the news media got a hold of the story his political career could be over. So governor Arthur tried calling a person in the military he knew and could trust to help make this problem go away.

Knock Knock

"SIR GENERAL RODRIGO IS HERE," a women spoke through the door, as Arthur sat down at his desk.

"Thank you Isabella bring him in," the governor said to his secretary as she opened the door.

Isabella was a 29 year old women with light brown skin colour, short dark hair. Following behind her was a man about as old as the governor but was bald wearing a green military uniform with insignia on his shoulders showing his rank as general in the Brazilian army.

"I hope this is important governor Arthur, it is quite late," General Rodrigo Sosa said in a stern somewhat tired voice as Isabella, Arthur's secretary closed the door. "And I am a busy man," the general said as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the governors large desk.

"Yes it is general Rodrigo, I ensure you it is," Arthur said handing Rodrigo the file with the satellite pictures and information about the attacks.

General Rodrigo took a few moments to look through it all as Arthur waited.

" Hmm this... is interesting as much as it is disturbing, are you sure this is real," the general asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, it is... unfortunately, I had my own people look into it and I would be in your debt if you could... help me in this matter, if not for me then for our people and our nation of brazil."

"Hmm i'll provide assistance, if only to protect my country from these, things whatever they are," placing the file back on the governor's desk. "But if president Miquel finds out I deployed my army without his say, I cannot guarantee my continued support in this matter," Rodrigo replied crossing his fingers on his lap.

"Yes I know, that is why you should ask him to deploy part of your forces on a training mission in the amazon," the governor suggested.

"That would be a good enough cover and reason to move a battalion or two, but... what about the cost, it takes a lot of resources to keep a... army well armed," Rodrigo said in a implying tone.

"Don't worry general, i've already thought of that and I hope this is enough to keep your army... well supplied," Arthur said sliding over a envelope packed full of money.

General Rodrigo picked the envelope up and looked in it seeing a fat stack of money inside.

"Yes I believe it is," Rodrigo said as he stood up pocketing the envelope. "I hope our endeavor works out for both of us governor."

"I too general," Arthur replied as both men shook hands.

* * *

 **One day later/ Ellen,s main hive, Training hall**

Again the sounds of battle filled the Training hall as Nakool, and In,karra fought against two newly spawned queens, the four of them shooting spines and swinging their razor sharp bone blades and claws, dodging and countering against each other, as they trained to become stronger fighters.

The Swarm Empress herself sat along the now elevated wall of the training hall watching the four queens fight their mock battle together.

Ellen needed strong experienced queens to help her command the swarm as it grows larger, which is why she had Nakool and Inkarra helping her out training the newer queens.

Ellen spent most of her time training the queens in both military tactics, and close combat skills at least what little she knew.

Ellen was well aware that she was still just a novice, compared to real military leaders, and all her time watching TV, playing video games like starcraft, looking on the internet about military history or reading about the wisdom of Sun-Tzu won't change that. But Ellen was confident she would gain real experience as she fights in real battles and commands her swarm against the Brazil military, who now must be on the move with all the zerg attacks on human settlements lately.

Ellen would have to evolve her swarm if she wants to compete against all the human army's of the world. But the blue haired Zerg Empress also knows strategy is just as, if not more important than numbers and firepower.

Which is why before she came to brazil, she looked on the internet for species around the world that had useful ability's for the zerg, and their location's around the world. Ellen keeped this list in her room in the primary hive cluster till the time came to find them and to add their essence to the swarm.

Ellen thought about her next move's and the overall strategy for the war when Abastein contacted her.

 **"My Empress. New breed and den completed."**

 **"On my way,"** the blue haired zerg empress replied as she started off for the spawning chamber while Nakool, Inkarra and two queens continued their training match .

Upon reaching the spawning chamber Ellen saw Abastein with the new Zerg breed and its den which was twice the size of a Hydralisk den but still fit inside the underground chamber, it was shaped like a giant shell with three large spike's coming out of the back and more on the top and sides, and a large front opening big enough for a small truck to fit through.

As for the new Zerg breed, it looked like a giant 15 foot high armored 'dark gray' praying mantis with four large and thick armored legs, ending in a wide foot with four clawed digits, two short wide digits in the inner side with two longer digits on the outer side. The head was shaped like a Hydralisk but wider and more armored. The arms were similar to a Hydralisk but the triple claws were smaller. The new zerg breed also had thick wings on its lower back. The wings were thick at the base with strong muscles, strong and flexible enough to support the longer outer part that holds six large spin launchers, each wing had three eyes each, one at the base, middle and tip and between them, in two groups of three each, were six spine launcher's, the wings can fold outward, facing forward and rotate up or down allowing the new breed to aim all 14 of it's spin launchers at ground and air targets.

"I'll say it again, Abastein, you do excellent work," Ellen stated noting a air of pride coming off of the evolution master for the new zerg breed. "Now that we have the guns, we need the eyes to see at long range, Abastein, for the next project I want you to make a new breed from the Overlord, a specialist focusing on long range sensory detection, i'll call them the Overseer, I want these Overseers to keep their psionic control ability, but you can drop the ventral sacs, oh and give the Overseers the ability to spawn Locust," Ellen said while still examining the new still unnamed zerg breed standing before her.

"Complex sensory evolution. Locust spawning ability. Will take time to perfect," Abastein replied as Ellen raised an eyebrow as she turned to the evolution master.

"Im guessing it will take a while than, Hmm well take your time, now I just got to name this guy, hmm" Ellen said crossing her arms thinking. "Hmm no, mmm, yeah that one sounds good, ok this guy is now the Impaler," the newly named Impaler flexed its armored outer jaws and hissed in approval. "Seems he likes it, and I have a job for you, so follow," Empress Ellen and the new Impaler walked to the Overlord hanger, leaving Abastein to continue his work.

Ellen gathered ten Overlords and filled them with Zerg consisting of ten Drones, five Zerglings, and two Hydralisk in each Overlord along with the first Impaler and then she set out for Codajas.

Sometime later the ten Overlords and Ellen arrived at Codajas the first town the swarm destroyed.

The Overlords landed and off loaded all of the Drones, Zerglings and Hydralisk along with the first Impaler. As Ellen walked out of the Overlords ventral sac she took a moment to look around before ordering all the Drones to begin dismantling the town one building at a time, beginning at the center of town and working their way out from there. Ellen also ordered the Hydralisk two protect the Drones while the Zerglings petroled the perimeter of the town.

Ellen then decided to take a walk While a Overlord floated above her, so as to avoid the prying eyes of satellites with the Impaler left behind to guard the center of town.

Ellen was here to build up a new hive cluster and to see her handy work with her own eyes, to feel the weight of her actions and the lives she destroyed, she didn't want to be ignorant of the pain she caused others, or use some flimsy excuse to go to war.

Ellen walked around the town for a few hours going up and down the streets examining the empty town. Occasionally catching sight of a dried blood stain, until her her eyes came upon one house in particular and she decided to go in.

As she entered the doorway she saw more dried blood, staining the living rooms carpet floor. Ellen stared at it a moment wondering who's blood it was before she continued on looking through the house. She came across a large bedroom that must have belonged to the owners of the house, on one wall there was a large smashed in area between the bed and a closet. Ellen continued further onwards to another bedroom, upon entering Ellen could easily tell it belonged to two young boys, Ellen saw the two beds and the blood stain in the carpet and again thought about who they were and how old they were.

Ellen with a deep sigh placed her right hand over chest as she felt a presser there like something had a hold of her, and she started breathing harder as she felt the weight of the lives she had taken.

Ellen knew she was fighting to achieve her own goals, but she didn't want to use any justification for them. Like the way most people have done in the past and in modern times, like when the U.S, says their the good guys policing the world from human trafficking, drug dealers, or terrorist, but not making any real progress at stopping them dew to political Bull Shit and incomptincy.

Humans also always try to justify their actions in someway or another thinking their fighting or working for some noble cause or greater good, blinded by their own sense of good and evil.

But being a student of history and developing her own form of understanding from watching the world around herself, Ellen understands nothing in the universe is truly good or evil, such concepts are created by people, be they human, protoss, or any other civilization. But forces of creation and destruction, chaos and order do exist, and Ellen's vision of what the Zerg, can be, is a force balanced between those four forces for in Ellen's understanding only the strongest of lifeforms can achieve such balance. Ellen knows the Zerg have that potential and could become more the a army of beasts and destroyers but something far greater, and earth would be the start of that.

Ellen would also teach mankind to respect other lifeforms and the planets environment which humans have often abused and for what, to build their already over sized cities even bigger, for money, in the name of progress, Or just thinking humanity owns the planet and can do whatever they want even if that means ruining the planet. Ellen's goal is to force or lead human civilization to change and evolve, to be less wasteful and more efficient with resources and less obsessed with technology and having material possessions, and put more time and effort into bettering themselves as individuals and as a species.

Ellen left the house and continued through the town with the Overlord floating above. As Ellen returned to the center of town and watched as the Drones worked to demolish every building and to clear the land of all human technology and replace it with Zerg buildings.

Ellen watched as the Drones ripped the wood and steel structures apart easily with their powerful pincers claws.

The other hives clusters Ellen used as tests that served to perfect the design for the new type of hive cluster, and this time she would finally add some extractors which will provide the zerg with hydrogen and bioenergy, that will boost the swarms abilities, and allow for more advanced Zerg breeds and buildings.

Seeing that they were doing nothing Ellen had the Overlords get to work picking up all the vehicles around town and move them to one big pile at the southern part of town and seeing a opportunity for some target practice, Ellen had the Impaler fire at some of the cars hanging from the Overlords claws. The Impaler craned its head up and slowly unfolded and balenched the heavy wings on it,s back as it tracked the car hanging from one Overlords large front claws, then it fired a barrage of spines projected by powerful muscles, like a arrow from a bow. Two dozen spins cut through the air at high speed, the spines spiral groove's along their sides causing them to spin in the air like a arrow, or bullet stabilizing them and improving accuracy and range.

The spines hit and shredding the cars lower half into steel confetti piercing the metal body's like a hot knife through butter. The Overlord continued on ward and dropped what was left of the car onto the growing pile of wrecked cars and trucks at the southern end of town.

Hours later the Drones had mostly finished excavating a large crater like depression in the middle of town, their claws easily cutting through and dismantling the buildings and roads that were in the way. When the crater is completed it would be about sixty feet deep, and three hundred feet wide, and when completed would have a armored chitin dome covering over it.

Making the new hives clusters like this is was faster then digging individual chambers all the way underground, but needed much more biomass to build the chitin domes. Ellen figured she could recycle the materials of the buildings, roads along with all harvesting minerals from the ground and a few trees in the area up to the tree line of the forest.

Like when she first tested the creep cores, Ellen limited the growth of the creep to just the edge of the forest where the creep would grow up into a chitin wall separating the forest from the zerg hive cluster.

In short order the crater was completed and Ellen had the drones plant two rings of creep-cores around the center and edge of the crater and after waiting another half a hour the spread creep over the crater, the drones psionically manipulated the creep to grow up into a central support column eventually into a dome, which would protect the new class of hive cluster from human weapons and also the Swarms enemy's won't know how large or developed a hive cluster is which was another boun's to having the new hive clusters underground and covered by a armored dome.

Ellen was pleased at the quick progress of the drones in their construction of the Hive cluster and then She then ordered 10 larva back in the primary hive to morph into more Impalers, but shortly after she received a report from one of her Overlords. One of the many Locust it was monitoring in a area far to the east, heard a odd unnatural sound. Ellen connected to the Locust that heard the noise and recognized it as the chopping of helicopter blades, she then ordered the locust to fly up, above the forest canopy to get a better look, and off in the distance was the aircraft. Ellen had the locust fly closer to it, as it passed by, Ellen recognized it as a black hawk transport helicopter. But on its side was the logo of the brazil army and it was heading straight to the new hive cluster.

"Shit, the Brazil army is on its way but it's just one helicopter so it must be a scout, 'SIGH' well... I guess it's time to see if I have what it takes to be a real leader **, Zavara, Navash, I want both of you to raid the last human settlement in the area, and construct new hive,s as fast possible."** Ellen ordered.

 **"It will be done, Empress,"** the queen's replied.

A short time later the helicopter arrived, Ellen thought about having the Impaler shoot it down but she decided not too because that would tell the humans the zerg have anti-air ability's. Ellen herself hide inside a Overlord and watched while the black hawk helicopter flew circle's around the hive cluster no doubt taking pictures since Brazil's satellites weren't the best so the brazil army must have wanted a closer look at the Zerg hive cluster.

The helicopter continued to fly around for about ten minutes before it left, and the rest of the army was probable close behind.

 **[ CHAPTER END]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 First battle**

 **January 28th, 2010**

A full day and night had passed since the helicopter arrived, circled the hive cluster for a few hours then left. Shortly after the Impaler and drone reinforcements arrived from the primary hive cluster, which joined the rest of the drones dismantling the town and defending the new hive cluster.

Five more creep domes were also constructed. Two of the chitin dome's we're closer to the river and each held four Extractors which looked like a center dome covered in armored chitin with two chitin covered silo like organs connected to its sides. Beneath the extractor's were long root like tendrils that extended from their base too the nearby water source, drawing water up into the extractor which is then converted into hydrogen then bonded with special proteins forming a gel like substance more beneficial to zerg organic systems and is infused into the creep throughout the hive cluster.

The other four domes are farther away from the river. Two of them each held three hatchery,s, and the last two domes each held, one spawning pool, two Hydralisk dens, and one Impaler den each, all the domes also had ventilation holes in the form of short hollow silos on top, so stale air from in the hive cluster can be replaced with fresh air, from outside. Ellen got the idea from how ants and termites build their underground colonies, the vents can also regulate the hives temperature.

Ellen sat at the base of the center support column of the main chitin dome her arms crossed, with dozens of larva lazily squirming about the dome around her. She thought about how best to handle the coming attack, one bit of good news is that all the hive clusters buildings and zerg units have increased performance thanks to the hydrogen the Extractors provided. All the zerg units have more stamina, are a little bigger and are faster, especially the Zerglings. But the thing Ellen was the most interested in was that now her zerg can burrow and move while underground. Abastein explained zerg ground breed's have billions of micro-muscles they vibrate at low frequency; this brake's up earth,rock, and vegetation, allowing them to almost swim through the ground, but at only half their normal speed above ground. This still greatly increased the speed at which Drones can excavate underground space for the new hive cluster.

Despite getting reinforcements from her primary hive cluster Ellen was still worried that the brazil military would just send bombers and blast her new hive cluster to bits. So she sent Locust and a few Overlords in all directions above of the forest canopy to serve as a early warning in case more helicopters come their way, she also sent a few locust to the road that connected to the nearby town of Anori, since that was the only way for them to get to her hive cluster by land besides the river.

* * *

 **Same time, Manaus city**

 **Crespo air base, command center**

The military base in the southern part of Manaus city, a mile north of the amazon river, consisted of one large airfield runway with many buildings on its northern side consisting of some barracks for personal to sleep, some armory's containing infantry weapons, and other larger munition armory,s for the tanks and different aircraft and hangars for them, with machine shops for maintenance of all the vehicle's and aircraft. The base was full of personal wearing military uniforms, going about their various duty,s.

The command center was equipped with various types of computer monitors, radar, monitoring air and ground traffic, communication's, directing military aircraft, some transports landing with cargo and personnel, others fighter jets on patrol or on training flights. There was another room underneath the main command room for special ops, only base personnel with high level clearance were allowed in there.

General Rodrigo closely watched the screens showing a satellite's view of his ground troops now moving slowly to the former town of Codajas, after having taken transport boats up the river to the town of Anori. When the general heard about these creatures from the governor he was quite suspicious that any of this was real, but he still had setup a satellite surveillance of the area of the forest the creature's were suspected of being in, and it wasn't before too long after that, they returned to Codajas the first town they attacked and began establishing a nest there, like they had at the other towns they've wiped out already.

A day before the general, and the other military officers in the room stared at the screen with great interest as about two dozen large balloon like creatures floated over the forest like some kind of air ship from the 1930s. They had landed at the edge of the Codajas a day ago and off loaded hundreds of other creatures, of different types, one type looked a little like a scorpion that seemed to just glide over the ground and shortly after arriving started discharging balls of flesh from their tails that started producing a greyish organic substance that showed up like a flare on inferred and the substance quickly grew all over everything in just a few hours. The scorpion like creatures also started using their large front claws to excavate the ground and dismantle buildings bit by bit in the middle of Codajas with surprising speed and ease. And the two other types of creatures, one small armored dog like creature ran around patrolling the town, and another that looked like a giant snake with a big head crest that reminded Rodrigo and a few other people in the ops room of the xenomorph queen from aliens 2. There was also another type that was much bigger than the others. This type had a big armored head crest like the snake like ones but otherwise looked like a giant armored praying mantis.

General Rodrigo was a little puzzled as to why they only now moved into the area since before they always built a nest at the other towns they attacked.

Rodrigo rubbed his temples as he thought that he must be in some kind of, B monster movie and how bad his luck must have been to be stuck with this problem as an operator called to him.

" Sir all the troops have arrived at Anori," a young man sitting at a comm station said as he turned to the general.

General Rodrigo stopped rubbing his temples and looked up at the screen showing the posistion of the forces he sent to eliminate this problem.

"Have them ready to move out as soon as possible, I want those...monsters or what ever they are wiped out by the end of the day," the general ordered, as he stood behind the younger officer and looked down at the table at the photos of the growing alien nest the scouting helicopter had taken yesterday. General rodrigo was surprised by the speed the creatures can built their nest and a little scared that if those things are allowed to spread anymore they could be a threat to the entire country of Brazil.

* * *

 **Back at Ellen,s new hive cluster**

"HUH... can't believe those idiot's in the brazil military would just give me a hole day to get my hive ready... they have no idea who or what their facing... and sometime soon I can start the next phase of my plan to eliminate the techno human population in the amazon... and after that get the essence needed for my Zerg to live in the ocean... and then spread throughout the pacific," the darcsen girl mused to herself.

Just then Ellen received a signal from the group of locust she had left along the road to the nearby town of Anori, as they've spotted a convoy of vehicles. Ellen's eyes weakly glowed purple as she connected with the Locust and saw dozens of green camo army jeeps, large army transport trucks and also some armored APC's moving down the rough dirt road.

When Ellen saw this she almost facepalmed at the horrible idea of moving a army through a rough jungle road that will slow them down, and make them more vulnerable to a ambush. Ellen was tempted to send all her Zerglings over there and kill them, but decided not to, whoever is in charge of that army clearly doesn't know much about moving their army through enemy territory without risking losses, but the darcsen was partly glad that person wasn't a very good military tactician. If Ellen was leading that army she would have used air strikes to soften up the enemy defense's then used helicopters to quickly deploy troops to mop up what's left, but unfortunately for the humans she was leading the Zerg.

Ellen then ordered all the zerg in the area to move into the hive domes and the Locust to continue following the humans.

Hours later the small human army reached the outskirts of the hive cluster about 3 miles away, the Locust kept a close watch on the humans without them even noticing. After the army came in view of the town they stopped and the troops exited the transport trucks and APC's, then the army continued down the road slowly, giving Ellen a better look at the numbers she's up against. There were about 10 army jeep's each with a 50 caliber gun on top. 15 six wheeled armored APCs also having a 50 cal gun along with a light cannon. and about 400 soldiers wearing green camo uniforms armed with assault rifles. Ellen's zerg forces on the other hand, numbered just 200 Zerglings, 49 Hydralisk, 11 Impalers, and 200 Locust, not counting a hundred or so larva and a dozen Overlords.

"Well i've got my work cut out for myself," Elen said her eyes glowing purple as she looked through the locust eyes. "It's rare for the zerg to be outnumbered... I don't like the idea of it... 'SIGH'... it's a good thing I thought of a good strategy to cut their numbers down and get some real battle experience all the while setting them up for an ambush."

Ellen stood up and walked outside the creep dome, a pair of lion sized alpha Zerglings guarded the entrance. Ellen peted one of them, and as she did she could feel the other one was a little jealous, of the other Zergling getting it's head rubbed by their Empress, and she gave the other zergling a chin rub, both made some thing like a purring noise and then Ellen then ordered them to burrow and walked down the street to meet the intruders.

The army stopped at the edge of town, the soldiers nervously poked the greyish slime with their rifles, before walking on it, their boot's sticking to the slime like a giant wad of gum as they walked on it slowing their movements. The troops started talking about how disgusting the stuff was before waving the rest of the army to continue into town, even the heavy APC's were slowed down a little by the creep as the army split into three column's each moving down three different streets in a formation of two APCs in front with a group of troops with a few jeep's moving behind them, the formation repeating as the army moved forward down the streets. The tops of the giant domes visible in the distance with the building sized floating aliens moving farther away over the river, as the human army moves closer.

A minute later, two APC'S passed through a crossway when a blue orb flew through the air striking the left APC's side, 'BOOOM', the orb exploded leaving a big hole in the APCs side the metal body bent and broken as the blast killed anyone inside. The army column stopped in shock at the sudden attack and sweaped their rifle's around looking for the attacker. Down the street the attack came from the troops saw a strange individual standing in the middle of the street, the men were more than a little bewildered as they were told that they were going to eliminate a extremely dangerous pack of animals not a woman in blue armor with purple glowing eyes.

"Well here I go," Ellen thought to herself as she ordering the zerg in the domes to burrow and move towards her. Then Ellen used null g to sprint forwards at high speed catching the soldiers off guard as they hesitated for a second before opening fire but by then it was too late a few bullets bounced off her aura armor as she put her arms up 'to protect her eyes, the only vulnerable part of her defense because she can't see through her own aura when it's solid'.

Ellen smashed into the group of soldiers and grabbed one man by the wrist and swung him around like a cudgel. There was a snapping noise as the man's wrist broke as his body was swung with inhuman strength, smashing him into his fellow soldiers knocking three of them down. Ellen then opened up with with a flurry of punches and kicks, easily braking bone's and damaging internal organs with her iron hard aura armor which also enhanced her strength and speed. Ellen grabbed another soldier and threw the poor man into the air like a rag-doll he landed on a nearby building and died on impact as his skull was shattered against the roof.

The jeep's opened fire their machine guns roaring as they fired larger 50 caliber bullets which had a greater impact than the smaller 55.6 rounds but they also just bounced off of Ellen's aura armor and drew her attention. Ellen turned around and formed two long ribbon blades extending off her back and thrust them forward piercing the windshield of both armored jeeps and their drivers, the bladed aura ribbons then shot up wards impaling the gunners ending the stream of gun fire just as the second APC backed up and aimed its small cannon at the Valkyrur who noticed that thank's to the locust watching from the air.

Ellen changed her stance, turning her right side to face the APC, crouching and forming a shield at a slanted angle, just as the APC fired it's light cannon.

BOOOM

With a loud bang the 30mm shell was sent out of the barrel at high velocity covering 60 feet in just 1/10th of a second striking the angled shield but simply deflected off. Ellen still felt the impact force push her back a little, and was glad she had the aura armor on to brace her, or else she may have broken a few bones, from the kinetic force of the impact or at least been knocked on her ass.

Ellen gathered her psionic aura into her free hand and launched another aura blast at the offending APC.

'BOOOM' the blast knocked the heavy vehicle back a little and completely destroyed its front half leaving another smoking wreckage in the middle of the road.

Plums of dirt kicked up around Ellen as two more APC'S down the street fired their machine guns and cannons at her. Ellen then used null g to jump high in the air and landed right in front of the APC's. She then reformed her aura into two giant arms, and grabbed onto the front of each of the APC's, and then used null g to make them lighter flipping them up and on their backs, like a child playing with a toy. Ellen then rotated them to form a barrier between her, and the rest of the army.

Ellen formed her aura ribbons again to lift herself up from behind the two APC's, while gathering energy into her hands and launched two more aura blast's at the second pair of jeeps. 'BOOM, BOOM'. The twin explosions washed over the nearby soldiers as both the armored jeep's were blasted into scrap and the blasts killed or injured most of the enemy troops close to them. But the surviving troops showing a bit of determination got back on their feet and returned fire. As the bullets flew at her Ellen dropped back behind the upside down APC's, and heard the pinging of the bullets hitting the metal armor.

Elen then grabbed one APC with both her giant aura arms, and using [null g] to make it lighter lifted the heavy 16 tone APC, over her head and threw it at the troops to her left, the armored transport hit the ground and started rolling, crushing dozens of brazil army troops into a bloody past before it smashed into a house. Ellen then grabbed the other APC repeated the process throwing it at the soldiers to her right, again smashing most of them. The surviving troops retreated back to the third pair of APC's and Ellen gave chase and continued ripping through the army column, until the rest of the army finally moved to give support.

Boom

The last APC in the column exploded as the remaining soldiers ran for their lives but just as Ellen was about to finish then off gun fire struck all around her, Ellen turned to face the attacker, a APC approaching from a back street with its main 30 mm chain gun aimed at her. It fired a HEI (High-Explosive Incendiary shell from its Mk44 Bushmaster II. The shell hit Ellen directly in the chest and sent her flying a hundred meters backwards into a building.

"Did we get her?" asked the APCs driver.

"I think so," replied the gunner who pulled the trigger.

"Aaahh that hurt, son of bitch," Ellen angeraly said as she picked her self up from the rubble of the wall she had been blasted through.

As she stood up Ellen could see the APC through the hole in the wall that she had made when she was sent flying, she growled in anger partly at being caught off guard and partly at herself for letting her guard down.

Ellen walked out of the building forming a aura shield at a angle like before as she approached the APC.

"Shit she's alive, Just keep firing at the bitch," said the driver as the gunner pulled the trigger and fired another barrage of HEI shells.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The three shells deflected off Ellen's shield as she gathered more energy into her free hand and launched it at the APCs front left wheel, 'Boom' the psionic explosion knocked the armored transport on its side and split open its front left side.

"Hah and take that" Ellen exclaimed as more soldiers opened fire on her from the side." Oh come on" Ellen said as she brought her shield up to block the barrage of gunfire while checking the positions of her Zerg forces she smiled she felt their positions through the hive mind, she then started falling back just as another APC rounded a corner and opened fire.

 **Minute's later**

Ellen slowly retreated backwards through the street she had filled with smoking husk's of APC's and dead soldier's, as two hundred or so brazil soldier's pelted her shields from three sides while the army pushed her back, or so they thought.

"Dame, thought I would have more stamina then this," Ellen thought feeling that her aura was almost exhausted from all the constant barrages of gunfire. "Huh, oh'well i've had enough fun anyway, it's time to spring my trap."

With that the Swarm Empress sent the psionic order to all the burrowed Zerg, unlike in the game, all ground Zerg can move while burrowed and while Ellen was distracting the brazil army all of them had moved to the vary area Ellen has lured the brazil troops to.

All hell broke-loose, as hundreds of Zerglings and Hydralisk erupted from the ground, caching the human army completely off guard. Zerglings darted around, quickly ripping into one soldier after the other, many of them not even getting a shot off before being cut to pieces. The Hydralisk used their armored heads and for-arms to deflect the gunfire of the few troops who got the chance to fire back, and fired barrages of spine's with inhuman accuracy, at a even higher velocity then before thank's to the hydrogen now fueling their bodies, spines pierced the heads and bodies of many of the soldiers, killing them instantly, and the Impaler's unfolded their armored wings from their backs and fired their heavy spines, ripping through the armored APC's killing the crews inside and leaving the APC's shredded like swiss chess. A few of them exploding or caught fire as their fuel lines are cut and ignited by the engine heat.

As the chaos of gun fire and screeching zerg unfolded before her, Ellen just watched, as her zerg army quickly cut through the humans and their armored vehicles with their spines and claws. Before too long it was over, all the vehicles were ether cut to pieces, burning, overturned, or crashed into buildings and the ground was littered with the corpse's of the soldiers and a few unlucky zerglings.

 **"Za,vara whats your progress?"** Ellen asked as she walked back to the hatchery dome .

 **"My Empress, I and Na'vash have taken the final settlement in the area, and have begun building the new hive cluster."** the hive queen replied.

 **"Good, add extractors to any hive cluster, close enough to a river or lake."**

 **"Understood my Empress, I will order the drones to morph now, but my Empress when will we counter attack the humans, they must pay for entering our territory,"** Zavara asked.

 **"Not any-time soon, we'll focus on building up the hives and expanding farther west for now, even if the humans attack again, we'll keep evolving and expanding the swarm understood, Za,vara ."**

 **"Hmm, Yes my Empress."** Za,vara replied growling a little frustrated at not understanding why her Empress would not punish those who would dare to attack the swarm.

A few minutes later Ellen laid back against the creep domes central support column and ordered all drones at the hive cluster to collect the bodies of all the human soldiers to the hatchery's, and ordered larva in all the hive clusters to morph into more Zerglings and Hydralisk along with more drones to help build up the new primary hive cluster.

* * *

 **Same time Manaus city**

 **Crespo air base, command center,**

The ops room was quiet, as everyone was shocked by the annihilation of the army battalion by the swarm of monsters who just popped out of the ground. General Rodrigo had wondered why the monsters had entered the domes, now he knows they must have dug tunnels underneath the town to set up this ambush, Rodrigo sat down as regretted under estimating these creatures.

"Dame these monsters are smater then I thought," general Rodrigo said as he sighed knowing president Miquel will hear about what happend, then both him and Governor Arthur would be in big trouble, but before then he had to at least try all his option's in destroying these monsters maybe bombing them from air would work the general thought.

* * *

 **Jaeger corp H.Q.**

 **New York city**

 **Lab 4**

The elevator opened and Richard walked out and down the hall of lab 4 one of the company's testing and development labs. As he walked Richard looked to his left through the windows into the clean rooms and saw a dozen people in white hazmat suits working on new developing new drugs and medical breakthroughs.

Richard continued down the hall and turned a corner and walked a little further reaching the restricted lab were Dr Norman works, this lab was where he works on his own projects and on the sample of CV1s awoken Valkyrur blood taken when Ellen was unconscious in the hospital.

Dr Norman wearing his lab coat looked into a microscope at a sample of Ellen's blood cells seeing how they react to stimuli and surprisingly the blood cells were still alive to a point. Dr Norman wondered at the biology of the valkyrur as Richard entered the lab.

"Dr Norman I hope you have some results from the blood samples from CV1?"

Dr Norman looked up from his work and spoke.

"Oh, um, yes of course I do. In fact I have found out something very interesting. It seems valkyrur have a strong regenerative ability that borders on the supernatural, and I've sequenched a good part of the DNA sample."

"Good, how long will it take until we can begin producing of the blood scanners."

Dr norman rubbed the back of his neck knowing Richard wouldn't like the answer.

"Well it will still take months till I can complete the prototype and years until we can complete mass production and distribution of the blood scanners. And maybe longer until we find another valkyrur. But at least it will be far less barbaric then the last method you used. 'sigh' Really randomly shooting people until one turns out to be a real valkyrur. It's a waste of lives, and I thought you wouldn't repeat the same mistakes that Hitler and his nazi SS made back in ww2.

Richard scowled at the comparing of him and that weak fool of a leader.

"I am certainly not the same as Hitler. For one thing I had all the agent's only wound the people on the list of possible valkyrur. And second I never allowed human experimentation."

Dr norman scoffed and turned to his microscope.

"Oh well, at least we have a sample template to work on now. And it will make finding more valkyrur far more simple."

"And easy. When we finally have greater amounts of fresher DNA samples we can begin the second phase of the plan."

Dr norman's eyes brightened at the thought of the genetharopy that can turn normal humans into a artificial valkyrur. It would be the beginning of a new and true master race, a race of psionic humans.

 **[Chapter end]**


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega

Star-craft is the property of blizzard

* * *

 **Chapter 9 A big problem.**

 **February 11th, Thursday, 2010**

Two week's have past since Ellen's first battle as the swarms empress. For a short time after brazil military aircraft bombed Ellen's hives. The armored domes were cracked, burned and blasted but held against the aerial bombardment and quickly repaired as the Impaler's counter attacked, shooting down most of the aircraft that attacked the hives clusters as they approached or were on their second pass. Over a dozen planes we're shot down and crashed into the jungle before the brazil military gave up on the air attacks. After that the swarm continued moving farther west up the amazon river. The brazil military keeped ahead of them evacuating the populations of the town's that were in the swarms path.

Ellen didn't care about killing people for biomass at the moment, and she didn't want the humans to get the idea that her swarm is only killers and pressure them into launching a full scale war on the zerg swarm. So Ellen ignored them as they evacuated the civilians, and also left the nearby town of Anori alone at least until it's population was relocated as well, after that was confirmed by locust. Ellen sent a bunch of Overlords with Impalers, Hydralisk and Zerglings to check it out before sending drones to establishing a hive cluster there like the other abandoned towns.

As they exited the Overlords the Drones went about their assigned tasks, dismantling buildings and excavating dirt and earth, Ellen watched from the eyes of dozens Locust as the hive cluster was built and once more caught sight of the two American agents 'Jacob and Mason' from before who were still in Anori, they were apparently gathering as much intel on the zerg as they can risking their own lives as they watched from a buildings rooftop as Zerg patrolled the streets below.

Ellen really had to give those two humans credit for their bravery for staying behind and collecting information on the enemy but she couldn't care weather or not they got themselves killed because they didn't leave with the rest of the people.

But Ellen didn't send any Zerg after them either. Ellen kind of enjoyed watching as the two stealthily moved from one building to another avoiding the Zerglings and Hydralisk on patrol, while gathering as much date on the Zerg as they can with a few digital cameras.

Shortly before nightfall they finally left the town moving two mile's north, meeting up with a helicopter that transported them out of the area.

After they left Ellen got serious about protecting her territory and sent some of the new Overseer's to the town to provide air to air detection that gave better early warning if any human aircraft entered zerg airspace. The Overseers are somewhat triangular shaped and smaller than a Overlord, and don,t have ventral sacs, their legs have been removed, and they have a layer of additional armor covering them, and clusters of hypersensitive eyes at strategic points around the body giving the Overseer 360 degree lines of sight and a clusters of secondary brain tissue to process the extra date and the Overseers only blind spot is right beneath it. The Overseers head has overlapping armor plate's and two eye stalks extending from the sides, unlike most zerg breeds but like the Overlords, overseers have the ability to act-with appropriate judgment but like Overlords are severely limited in their mental flexibility.

After completing the Overseers Ellen had Abastein create a new building based from the hatchery but specialized and more efficient at breaking down, processing and recycling minerals, from the soil, trees, lifeforms, human buildings and processing them into usable biomass for the swarm. Materials humans use to build with like concrete is basically just rock so that,s not much of a problem for hatchery,s to process, but metal's and other man made material's like plastics among others are more difficult to convert into a usable form for the zerg and certain elements are useless which is why Ellen saw the need for a new Zerg building specialized in breaking down and processing these tough materials and allowing metals to be added to zerg bones, blades and armor.

Ellen named the new building the Digester, It's purpose is to break down and recycle material's into usable elements, and then into biomass for the swarm like the hatchery but faster and on a much larger scale.

At this point all the hive clusters built over the former human towns had six to fifteen domes each with four underground levels. The first level is always about fifty feet underground covered by the armored domes and have the hanger for the Overlords along with a few hatchery,s, spawning pools, hydralisk, and impaler dens. The second level was mostly the living area for most zerg in the hives clusters. The third level was mostly a storage area for the hive clusters stockpile of biomass, but also had extractors on one side of the level, their water leaching tendrils extended through the floor into the fourth level of the hive clusters which was actually a water tank of sorts, that connected back to the nearby river or lake by a tunnel that had multiple creep doors that kept the water out of the hive cluster until it was needed to refill the level with.

These water storage levels were was off set from the rest of the hive cluster to one side thereby being closer to the nearest source of water and keeping the foundation of the hive cluster solid.

Ellen was satisfied at how her swarm was progressing, everything seemed like it was going well, until.

* * *

 **New primary hive cluster/former Codajas**

Ellen, stood in the new evolution chamber with Zavara, and Abastein as Solus explained a problem he had.

 **"What do you mean your starving,"** Ellen mentally exclaimed in a worried tone.

 **"Does not matter swam strong now and does not need me anymore,"** the Behemoth weakly replied from the moon.

Ellen turned and glared at Abastein.

"You knew about this," the Empress asked the zerg geneticist.

"Yes."

"Why... SIGH' that doesn't matter," Ellen bit her nail, thinking how to get Solus back up to flying strength and on earth, like hell she was going to lose her only Behemoth just because she didn't feed him. Solus has been getting weaker ever since he arrived through the Xel'naga warp gate into Earth's star system. Behemoths can fly through space for long periods of time but even they need to eat, and the creep growing on the moon doesn't provide enough to support a Behemoth for vary long. "Abastein can we load sac's of creep with biomass and send them to Solus in Overlords."

"Yes. would require 1/3rd of the swarm's current biomass reserve to restore Solus to full strangth."

" Zavara gather reserve biomass from all the hives clusters, fill up 30 Overlords with creep and take them to the moon to restore Solus to full health, even though it's just a temporary solution."

"Abastein your coming with me we'll take a Overlord and two Overseers to the ocean and collect the essence needed for Solus to survive there and then we'll go straight to Solus." Ellen ordered as she left with all do hast to the hanger with Abastein following at a surprisingly fast pace considering his slug like lower half.

As they left Zavara began her task and contacted her subordinate.

 **"Na,vash hear me."**

 **"Yes master Za,vara?"** the queen replied from her masters hive cluster.

 **"I'm leaving for the moon, I do not know when I will return, until then watch over my hive cluster."**

 **"Understood my master."**

After letting her subordinate know where she's going Zavara quickly sent orders to all the hives clusters to fill five Overlords each with reserve biomass, less then a hour later 30 Overlords were filled with as much biomass as they can hold. Zavara walked on her six crab like legs into the primary hive clusters hanger, where seven Overlords were, ready to leave. Zavara entered one Overlord and left the primary hive cluster, floating up and out of the atmosphere where the fleet of Overlords met at a high altitude and got into a flying V formation as they then continued to the moon.

During the trip, Za,vara remembered how after they recovered from the shock of being separated from cerebrate Zasz. Solus drifted around aimlessly and explored the star-system until sensing a strong psionic signature that lead him to earth and the encounter with that Valkyrur. Solus used a lot of biomass in the attempted and failed capture of the Valkyrur and after that the behemoth stayed on Earth's moon to lay low and think about his next move. Solus was to afraid to put a hive cluster on the Earth because humans far outnumbered Zerg, so Solus keeped the remaining zerg healthy by having Abastein put them onto hibernation, that is until they discovered their new future Empress.

 **Pacific ocean Galapagos islands**

The trip from the primary hive cluster was short since Ellen had the Overlord and two Overseers leave the atmosphere and reentered over the Galapagos islands. The place Ellen knows there,s ocean fish, their essence would give Solus and other zerg, the ability to live in the salty ocean.

Upon arriving Ellen had the two Overseers release swarms of locust over a wide area, the Overlord, and two Overseers flew in a delta formation one mile apart over a large area looking for coral reefs around the islands. Ellen and Abastein quietly waited in the Overlord whos mind served as an information hub with the Overseer's, shifting through the Locust swarms optical data, screening all the information for the right area with the most fish.

There were a few small human boats close to the search area and no doubt seen the zerg, but Ellen didn't care if they where seen given Solus life is at risk, but luckily it didn't take long to find a coral reef rich in sea life. The zerg Empress instantly ordered the Overlord to change course to that area.

Since no other zerg with her can swim Ellen had to collect the essence herself. Abastein stood back as his Empress formed two large arms with her aura to brace herself, as she stood at the edge of the ventral sac. Passing over the crystal clear water Ellen could see Hundreds of fish from many different species shapes and colors meters below the water's surface. Ellen watched their movements and picked out one group of fish, Ellen then extended one of her aura arms into the water and expanded the hand changing its shape into that of a net which because of the small gaps more easily moved through the water and grabbed the group of fish by the dozen.

* * *

 **Brazil's Capital, Brasilia a high class hotel**

Governor Arthur opened his eyes blinking in the morning sunlight that beamed through window. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, and walked to the bathroom to get ready for his meeting with brazil's President Miquel, knowing this going to be a rough day. After taking a shower and putting on a high priced suit and tie he left his room entering the hallway where two body guards had been waiting on him. The three men walked to the nearest elevator down to the lobby and out the hotel to a waiting black limousine a long one with two back seats facing each other, Arthur stepped in the car and one of the body guards closed the door.

"Well it seem's both our head's are on the chopping block now," General Rodrigo stated as he took a sip from a glass of alcohol.

"Yes it seems so, all because of your failure." Arthur replied angrily.

"Heh, yes... well... I underestimated those dame bugs, 'sigh' I got a lot of good men killed because I hesitated," the general said taking another drink.

The rest of the ride was uneventful as they drove through Brasília the capital of brazil, minutes later the limo pulled up to the government building containing the presidential office.

Both the Arthur and Rodrigo stepped out of the car and walked to the front door where two security guards checked their ids before letting them inside where more guards escorted them to the president's office. They sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before the secretary told them to enter. President Miquel was watching a satellite date recording of the battle with the aliens, as the two men entered, he was a man in his sixties wearing a gray blue suit, with light brown eyes, both men just sat down in the chairs in front of his large engraved desk .

"Well this is a hell of a situation isn't it," President Miquel said as he paused the video and turned to the two men. "Now then do both of you mind telling me why you didn't report any of this before acting on your own." he said sternly glaring at both of them.

Arthur was the first to reply.

"Eh hem, well President Miquel sir, we simple didn't want to risk information leaks, and we thought we could handle the.. situation ourselves, we had no idea these" taking a look at the paused video. "Things were capable of such coordinated ambush tactics, let alone capable of shooting down aircraft."

"We had bad intel," general Rodrigo added. "If we knew they had those kind of capability's we-."

Rodrigo said trying to explain but stopped as president Miquel held up his hand up.

"I know, given the situation I don't think anyone could have done any better, and your evacuation of the town populations in the path of the 'aliens' was a good decision, you saved many lives, all of them and the rest of brazil believe your cover story of a virulent virus out-brake, as the reason for everything that's going on in the state of amazonas, so i've decided to create a task force to eliminate these creature's, and given both of you the closest things we have to experts, the two of you would be the heads of the group, if... your willing?."

Both Arthur and Rodrigos eye lit up in suprise at the offer.

"Thats a generous offer mister president, Im honored to be given this opportunity," Arthur replied.

Rodrigo gave it a little more thought befor answering.

"Yes mister president I will serve to the best of my ability," Rodrigo replied.

"Good," President Miquel said. "now I want to talk more about the unknown hostile in blue armor that attacked our troops along with those monsters?."

* * *

 **The U.S. east coast**

 **CIA headquarters,**

 **langley virginia**

Jacob and Mason walked through the high security building that is the HQ of the U.S. central intelligence agency. Dozens of personnel walked around on the white marble floor all going about their daily work as, intel analyst, field agents, and a guards, all moved about the building as Jacob and Mason walked onward passing through no fewer than three security checkpoints before reaching the directors office on the third floor.

 **Minutes later**

"Sigh' it seems they've become much more active since Gallia," said CIA Director Alexander in a deep voice manly voice. He was a tall african american man with a bald head and brown eyes wearing a suit and tie.

"It seems so sir, from what we've seen these aliens are perhaps some kind of bioengineered weapons since we didn't see any kind of technology, and those large flying ones that serve as transports seemed to fly on their own," Jacob reported.

"And the ones on the ground looked like some kind of monsters from a horror show," Mason added.

Director Alexander looked over the pictures of the creatures, and glossed over a public report given by the brazil government on the quarantine of a large area of the amazon river because of a new virulent disease that has caused the deaths of thousands of people and even a small brazilian army battalion that was on training maneuvers. Of course it was a cover story since even the leaders of brazil know the kind of public panic there would be if the truth got out, but with the speed that the aliens are spreading it was only a matter of time before the truth got out .

"I see, in any case these creatures are spreading quite quickly across the amazon, so we'll have to start taking precautions in dealing with them but in order to even start the section 9 plan we need more evidence," director Alexander said pausing for a moment. "Almost five months ago these creatures were encountered by our allies in Gallia and we still don't know why they were there, but there was a short skirmish between the Gallian military and these aliens form what we were able to find out and for some reason the government of Gallia doesn't want to talk about it, not even to us their close allies, And now the aliens have reappeared in brazil half a world away. I don't know what these aliens are after but we can't just let them do whatever they please." Director Alexander said voicing his thoughts. "I'll suggest to the president and pentagon to begin the section 9 plan, and begin recruiting personnel from our armed forces, still it will take some time to cut the dame red tape and get things moving. I thank both of you for your service in providing this information, your dismissed."

Both men stood up and saluted the director.

"Yes sir."

Jacob and Mason left the directors office and walked down the hallway through the building .

"You really think the section 9 plan will work," Mason asked.

Jacob thought about the question as he and Mason entered a elevator.

"You mean the plan to unify the world's governments, military, and begin sharing technology to repel an alien invasion, heh its a good idea but its not that easy for people and nations to come together, maybe if these creatures become a large enough threat then maybe the worlds countries would make an alliance like what happened during WW2."

"Yeah I know what you mean... all those big corporations really wouldn't want to share their tech so easily,"Mason said as the elevator door opened to the ground floor and both men walked out. "So how long do you think till things go to hell in brazil," Mason asked offhandedly as Jacob gave him a look as they walked.

"Hard to say."

"Heh well I don't think they have a chance in hell if those things get serious, I mean you saw them right those aliens where organized and working together just like a disciplined military force, and given their intelligence and I think it's a miracle we even got out of there," Mason said in a worriedly.

"Yeah I know, it was a close call, I just hope the politician's get their act together and soon." Jacob replied.

* * *

 **The dark side of the Moon**

 **Solus internal evolution pit**

An hour has past since Ellen and Abastein arrived with the essence and Ellen had been waiting for the whole time outside the evo-pit trying to meditate to calm herself down she's more than a little worried about the Solus since he's a big part of her plan concerning the take over of the pacific ocean and dealing with the human naval fleets.

"My Empress are you worried?" Za,vara asked sensing here masters unease.

Ellen gave a sigh before replying.

"A lot of my future strategy's will have to be reworked if Solus die's and it would be a big blow to the swarm to lose it's strongest unit and most experienced commander."

Zavara thought about these negative changes in her Empress's plans herself and knew that even if the Behemoth were to die it could be replaced just like any zerg unit, but as she said Solus is, besides the Empress the most experienced commander they currently have and it would take a long time to replace him and even then it would still just be a inexperienced new behemoth.

"The biomass restored much of his strength, but Solus has been in space for a long time he requires rest on a planet to fully recover," Za,vara said having some experience in long term space exposure.

"Heh' I didn't know you where a expert on behemoths?" Ellen asked.

"I've learned some things about them, you tend to when you live inside one for decades," Zavara replied just as Abastein exited the evo pit.

Ellen stood up as Abastein gave his report.

"Evolution complete. Behemoth Solus will survive if provided more biomass. Suggest landing on planet now"

Ellen gave a smile as she asked the behemoth how he was feeling.

 **"Solus how do you feel?."**

 **"Better, stronger, different, am ready to serve you my Empress,"** the behemoth replied in a stronger psionic voice then before.

 **"Good now then Solus can you make a short warp to the surface of the earth?"** Ellen asked.

 **"Yes, possible."**

 **"Good now Solus there's a Overseer on an Island off the coast of south america, I want you connect to and use it as a beacon and warp above it's location,"** Ellen ordered

There were a few moments of silence as Solus found and made a stronger connection to the Overseer.

 **"I have the coordinates, do you want to warp now Empress,"** Solus asked making sure of the timing of the warp .

 **"Yes warp right now."**

Upon his Empress's order, Solus gathered his psionic energy and started focusing it into a point directly in front of him, warping space as his highly evolved brain calculated the points of origin; (his current location) and the destination, (the location above the Overseer) Solus also had to make sure his point of exit is far enough above the Overseer. As Solus did this a surge of psionic power was felt by all zerg inside the Behemoth as the warp portal opened a flood of air was pulled through as Solus quickly moved through it.

 **The galapagos islands**

The island of Fernandina at the far western most of the galapagos islands and the youngest of the islands it is the most volcanically active so there's not much life on it. It sits at the center of the hotspot that created the galapagos islands, the island has a large land iguana population which nests at both on the rim of the caldera and in its depths, the waters around the island also provide prime habitat for both flightless cormorants and galapagos penguins.

In the rim of the somewhat active volcano a few iguana's basked in the sun going about their daily life, some of them tilted their heads looking up at the strange object floating in the air just tens of feet up from the bottom of the small volcano. The iguanas didn't think much of it considering its not a predator and in that case it doesn't really concern them.

Just then the a scar twisted open the sky and opened up into a portal of white and black as air rushed into the void for a few seconds as the massive bulk of Solus came through and the portal closed quickly behind him the event scared all the galapagos iguanas and they scattered all over the caldare.

After experiencing her first warp jump Ellen held her head as she felt a little dizzy from the shifting of one's place in the universe by literally ripping a hole in reality and traveling through a artificial and temporary pocket dimensional vortex, otherwise called a wormhole which felt like having a one hour ride on a ferris wheel that when at 10x the normal speed with very loud speakers attached to your head.

"Wow that felt strange," Ellen said holding her head and shaking off the dizziness as her body felt like it was vibrating down to her very bones. "So are we there Solus."

Solus psionically sent his Empress the images of what he was seeing. Ellen watched as the images appeared in her mind and she saw the caldera's rim as Solus floated just above the top of it. Ellen also felt the psionic presence of the Overseer right below them and ordered it to enter one of the many docking bay like chambers along Soluss body.

"Well we're here, I was worried a little but now back to business, **Solus fly a few miles away to open water and dive in the ocean,"** Ellen ordered.

The Solus silently floated up and out of the volcanic crater and moved over the blue ocean skimming over the waves for a few minutes before the Behemoth reached a deep enough spot and submerged into the ocean making a giant splash and wave as his massive body crashed into the water.

As he was fully submerged in the water Solus felt its liquid embrace which was different then the void of space or a planet's atmosphere, somewhere deep in Solus's mind he felt like he had come home again.

 **"Hmm, this water feels... strangely comfortable,"** Solus said voicing his thoughts at being underwater for the first time.

 **"That's good at least you enjoy it Solus,"** Ellen said as she turned to Abastein. "Abastein now I want you to evolve the rest of the zerg breeds and buildings inside Solus so they can live in the ocean."

"Simple task. Will not take long," was his only response as Abastein returned to the evo-pit.

* * *

 **A week later/February 18th**

Over the course of a week Nakool, Inkarra and Navash continued training new queen's while Abastein adapted the swarm to the deep ocean and Ellen over saw Zavara and Solus as they built up the swarms first underwater hive cluster twenty miles west of isla Fernandina in much deeper water.

Solus firstly used his four tentacles to spread a layer of creep on the ocean floor and from their mouth like openings came dozens of Drones planting hundreds of creep cores into three rings in a triangle formation. Each with another ring of creep cores in their center for the support column. Solus then psionically stimulated the creep in the center rings to grow up into three center columns and then into domes each with three moonpools that were covered by short chitan tunnels. Once the super structure was completed Solus began morphing more Drones into zerg 3 hatchery's, 2 spawning pools which were adapted to have a dome covering the pool to keep the ocean water out. 4 extractors and 2 Digesters for each of the three domes.

Once that was completed more drones dug underground tunnels connecting each dome too the others. The domes also had air vents made in them to let out the oxygen made by the extractors normal process of separating oxygen from hydrogen.

Then the drones excavated more space from under the domes as the support columns and the walls of the domes continued to grow down into the ocean floor as the Drones dug, allowing for more sub levels which were made identically to the first level until levels 4 and 5 which were left empty to be biomass storage chambers. Ellen's long term plan for the ocean hive clusters was that they would be the main resource gatherers for the swarm and would provide resources to support the war efforts of the swarm when they spread to other continents.

After Abastein adapted them Zerglings were spawned at the underwater hive cluster and then were used for collecting more essence from ocean life. Ellen and Za,vara guided the new ocean going Zerglings far and wide around the Galapagos islands, while Solus focused on completing the hive cluster. All kinds of species were gathered including a few that were on Ellen's list, the swarm received quite a few improvements like.

Strengthened armor, blades, fangs and bones.

All about equal to +1 armor, +1 ranged attacks upgrade in the game along with.

Slightly Improved regeneration and sensory enhancements.

The essence of a few manta-ray's where also gathered, and from them came a new zerg breed, the broodling, it is the first true ocean going zerg. The broodling is a little bigger then a Zergling and has a lightly armored the wing shaped body similar in shape to a manta-ray, it's mouth is a large armored beak with strong taring mandibules on both side's and four pairs of eyes set into the armor on the top and bottom of the head. The broodling also has two types of senses the first taken from the essence of dolphins are sonar emitter and receiver organs along its body, one on the for head, one on each of the wings and one on the tail.

The second of the broodlings sensory abilities was taken from shark's. This sensory ability called electroreception consisted of a network of very small pores along the body which had nerva's behind them connected to the brain relaying information about electrical fluctuations around them including metal, electrical devices and can even sense the earth's magnetic field like a compass other sense's included a strong sense of smell, even the ability to sense water temperature.

The broodlings main form of attack was a pair of two long lightly armored tentacle's ending in a large folding blade extending from its underside just below and behind the head.

The broodling was the ocean counterpart to the zergling and the beginning of Ellen's zerg fleet. After the broodling was completed Ellen had Abastein further modify the broodling so it can morph into two more successively bigger versions of itself by using the Alpha morph concept.

The second form of the broodling was named the broodlisk it was similar to the broodling but much bigger stronger and more armored. It was about twenty meters long and thirty wide from the wing span and the third and final form that was even bigger.

It was called the broodlord which was many times bigger than the broodlisk at sixty meters long and eighty meters wide. The broodlord was different then the first two forms as it had the ability to spawn new broodlings from it's enlarged underbelly that was between the broodlords bladed tentacles. The under belly had internal chambers like a spawning pool that can produce new larva but they can only can only morph into more broodlings which then can morph into broodlisk then into broodlords. The broodlord functioned like a carrier, of sorts, while the broodling was a swarming attack unit much like the zergling was on land, and the broodlisk is a heavy attack type doing much more damage then the broodling and serves as a intermediary form between the broodling and broodlord.

The Overseers also gained two new sensory abilities the first being electroreception in the form of eight antenna like tentacles along their body's that allowed them to detect and intercept radar and radio wave signal's.

The second sensory enhancement came from an animal called a mantis shrimp who can see in a wide light spectrum which includes the normal white light, infrared, and ultraviolet light spectrums, thanks to their twelve different types of photoreceptors in their eyes. Both sensory abilities greatly enhanced the Overseer's detection ability's.

After a week of evolving her swarm with essence from sea life, Ellen had the underwater hive cluster spawn a hundred more drones and she sent them farther out to the deeper ocean with Solus to establish more hive clusters.

A week later four new hive cluster were completed. After that Ellen along with Zavara returned to the primary hive cluster leaving the underwater hives clusters in Solus's command, Abastein also stayed to continue a special project Ellen had him on as well as a few of his own experiments.

Nakool and Inkarra eagerly waited as the Overlord holding the hive queen and the swarm's Empress landed and opened it's ventral sac.

"Welcome back my Empress," Nakool said as she and Inkarra bowed and their Empress and sister hive queen approached them.

" It's Good to be back, Nakool, what's the progress on the queen,s training," Ellen asked eagerly wanting to hear the progress.

"It is going well, twenty new queens have been spawned and trained as you have instructed."

"Good, show me."

Empress Ellen, hive Queen's Zavara and Nakool, with the queen in training Inkarra walked to the training hall, as they approached Ellen could hear the sounds of a battle and upon entering Ellen saw twenty four queens training together, their attack's were intense but never lethal as the queens fought they made sure not to land a fatal blow upon any of their sisters as they trained.

 **"Stop, line up,"** Nakool ordered the queens who quickly obeyed forming a single line in front of the high ranking hive queens and the swarm Empress.

The group of young queens looked at the group of high ranking zerg queens and spotted the human female among them, being to young to know the younger queens started mentally asking their four older sisters why a human is here.

Ellen heard this little telepathic conversation and smiled as she knew she would have to impose her will upon the swarm leadership more as it grows bigger.

 **"Because i'm the swarm Empress,"** Ellen said telepathically putting presser on the young minds of the twenty queens. Some held their heads in pain as others nearly collapsed from the psionic force which almost crashed their developing minds. After recovering a little the young queens gave the Swarm Empress a respectfully bow.

"That's better," Ellen said with a smirk. "These number's are more than enough for the next move," Ellen said out loud.

"And what is our next move my Empress," Zavara asked curious like everyone else in the chamber.

After explaining her plan, the four older queens of the group were given the new rank of pack queens. A rank below a hive queen. They were then given command of their own four separate packs each consisting of five of the younger queens who served as guards for the pack queen along with ten locust, fifteen zerglings and six drones. They then left in four Overlords and traveled north until they came across a rural area of small human settlements cutting into the forest like cancer. The small human community's were connected by road to a town many tens of kilometers farther north on the southern bank of another large river. The Overlords landed and off loaded their cargo and returned to the primary hive cluster.

Ellen's plan in the swarms expansion north is to use hit and run tactic's with small zerg hunting packs. Each pack will grow in number as they travel around devouring humans and their livestock. The drones would eat the humans and their livestock and produce creep from pores between the armor plates on their backs to feed the mobile pack. The queens will produce larva that can only morph into zerglings to increase the size of the pack, and when the packs numbers get big enough they'll attack larger and larger techno human population centers in the rural areas and than eventually city's.

This strategy is meant to reduce the need for hive's clusters to support large scale war and is also meant to test how well zerg perform in asymmetrical guerrilla style warfare and how humans will react to it.

At the same time, Ellen also sent Zavara and Navash with a group of twenty Overlords packed with drones even farther far north to a mountains area across the river the northern human town was along. To establish another hive cluster up north. It only took a few days to complete the first level and chambers. It was a lot faster with the improved burrowing ability now fueled by hydrogen.

With everyone else occupied Ellen got back to training both herself and a new group of queens along with Nakool, and Inkarra.

 **CHAPTER END**


	10. Chapter 10

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

* * *

 **Chapter 10, A little war**

 **April 1st, Thursday**

Zerg guerrilla tactics were a success, as zerg hunting packs cleared the rural countryside of humans and multiplied as they made their way northward towards the town of Barcelos, resting along the Rio Negro river which feed into the amazon near the city of Manaus.

But the brazil military now more aware of zerg activity got word of the attacks and responded by deploying a army far larger than the last one. This time consisting of dozens of helicopters, tanks, and thousands of infantry transported by dozens of heavy air transports to the airport of the town of Barcelos. The settlement north of the swarms primary hive and core territory.

The military didn't allow anyone to leave the town and all media information and even satellite date was censored, all news in and out of the area was stopped in-order to keep the existence of the zerg a secret for as long as possible, no doubt the brazil government came up with some kind of story to keep the masses ignorant of the truth.

It took a few day's for the brazil military to settle in and secure the town. As soon as Ellen knew about this she ordered Zavara to send hundreds of zergling reinforcements south through the jungle but it would take a days for them to arrive. Ellen also sent Hive queen Nakool and her apprentice Inkarra to take command of the zerg hunting packs along with eight Overseers with twenty Overlords loaded with reinforcements along with Impalers ment to deal with the threat of human aircraft.

Ellen also did something odd and a little dangerous as she had a Impalers placed on top of each of the Overlords and Overseers there was more than enough room on top of them but the flying zerg would have to move carefully or the Impalers would fall off.

But the unorthodox tactic was worth it when two brazilian fighter jets attacked the zerg air transports as they moved north. The newly upgraded Overseers easily detected the human craft from many miles away giving the Impalers time to slowly and carefully turn in the direction of the approaching enemy without falling off.

The aerial formation of Overlords and Overseers were shaped like a vaulted triangle with the Overseers lined up in the upper middle flanked by two slightly lower rows of five Overlords on either side giving the Impalers as much firing room as possible.

The fighters jet engines roared as they approached their targets, the pilots locked on to the heat signatures of the formation of alien creatures and when they entered range they fired two missiles that screamed through the air as they rapidly approached their targets.

Ellen's bit her lip as she thought she was going to lose Nakool and Inkarra. Instantly the zerg Empress ordered the Impalers to aim at the high speed missiles. Hundreds of spines flew through the air as the missiles rapidly approached, the Impalers narrowed and focused their firing area and were rewarded with dozens of spines piercing into the missiles metal bodys and exploded.

Ellen gave a mental sigh of relief as the Impalers continued firing, now at the two brazilian jets who continued their attack, switching to their guns. Fire and steel ripped through the air as the high caliber guns struck a few Overlords who growled in pain as their bodys were pierced by the armor piercing bullets. The barrage of fire killing a few of the overlord transports their large bulbeas forms crashed into the forest below, but their biomass would be recovered some time later.

The jets stopped firing and raised their noses as they passed over the formation of zerg transports as the Impalers continued to fire their spines pelting the craft with their spines.

One spine pierced into and killed the pilot from beneath the cockpit, the dead pilots foot jammed down onto the control pedals causing the jet to spine wildly until it crashed into the forest below.

The other jet had a engine smoking from the barrage of spines and attempted to flee, but the damaged engine exploded turning the aircraft into a fireball.

A few hours later the zerg transports arrived in a clearing that used to be a human farm but now the human buildings were tore down and replaced by a small half built hive cluster consisting of a just completed dome two hatchery's and a few spawning pools that were still being morphed in their cocoons.

Ellen had ordered the packs to construct a hive cluster to act as a field base for Nakool and Inkarra, normally Ellen would send Zavara and Navash but the swarm empress knew that Nakool and Inkarra needed the experience .

As soon as she was in command Nakool had the Hydralisk and Impalers form an anti air defense perimeter linking them with the Overseers floating overhead and covering all possible directions while Inkarra used the locust to gather information on the human military forces so Nakool could focus on the hive clusters construction.

Two more days passed, as both human and zerg sides watched each other waiting for the other side to make the first move. While preparing and receiving reinforcements for the inevitable battle.

But in the air the brazil military took full advantage of their air superiority by bombing almost all of the swarms hives clusters with a mix of jet's and helicopter's dropping bombs and launching rockets. Ellen had expected this and spawned over a dozen Impalers and Overseers for every hive cluster, now the swarm has a solid anti air defense system. And before to long the fighters and light bombers started falling from the sky, both sides took losses with as many Overseers and Impalers were killed from these defensive battles but the zerg could quickly recover the body's of their dead and recycle them allowing the swarm to recover their losses far faster than brazil can.

Meanwhile In,karra's Locust fluttered their wings as they flew over the human town she learned through the small swarms of locust, that there was a airfield just south of the human town that was now the center of the military forces gathered against the zerg in the area. Inkarra saw hundreds of large army tents along the airfield, some with communication equipment others were living quarters while others were armory's and in a far edge of the camp lay a few large generators to power the military field base.

In all the brazil army had 24 helicopter's, 40 APC's, 30 IFV's, 40 jeeps, and a little over 1000 thousand troops, with 24 towed artillery guns and 10 self propelled artillery tanks. All placed in strategic locations around Barcelos forming defense firing lines around the town with the helicopters flying patrols overhead.

The small front line hive cluster had doubled in size mostly underground and now has two armored domes protecting the hatchery's and the reinforcements from Zavara had arrived along with even more Overlord transports from the primary hive cluster even though they were harassed by fighter jets constantly but most of the overlords got through to reinforce the zerg forces under Nakool's command in the front lines. Which now numbered 400 Drones, 1008 zerglings, 900 Locust, 50 Impalers, 310 Hydralisk, 50 Overlords, 40 Overseers, 30 Queens, 4 ranked as pack Queens, not counting Nakool or Inkarra.

Nakool stood in the main chamber of her hive cluster as larva wiggled on the creep covered floor by the hatcherys as Nakool recived a communication.

 **"Are you sure you don't need more reinforcements Nakool,"** Ellen asked in a concerned tone from her room in the primary hive cluster .

" **No my Empress, these forces should be more the enough for my plans to defeat the human's, as I have had the drones digging tunnels these past few days and they have nearly reached the city,"** Nakool replied in a confident tone.

 **"Make sure you don't become to over confident Nakool,"** Zavara added from her own hive in the north.

 **"I know sister I remember our training, and I have learned from my mistakes in the past,"** Nakool replied remembering her past training with her sister who was always more ferocious in close combat.

 **"Very well Nakool, i'm confident in your strategy, just make sure to have countermeasures for the humans strategies,"** the Empress said sternly.

 **"Do not worry my Empress, I have planned for any moves the humans could make, and I will be ready to attack shortly."**

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Nakool stood in the main chamber of her hive cluster surrounded by squirming larva thinking, something she and her Empress had in common although her sister Zavara has more field experience and was better at close-combat while Nakool had more experience in strategy training by the Empress. So the relatively new hive queen was confident in that regard, but the task at hand was no less difficult or important.

The humans had the advantage of a strong defensive line with the longe range artillery and can call for air support but it would be easier if there were less enemy forces to deal with when the attack on the now fortified town begins. So Nakool simply needed to draw or force the enemy out from behind their walls by wiping out the humans and buildings in the surrounding area. Nakool once again sent out hunting packs out to raid the countryside around the human town and anything was fargame as the zerg packs hunted all humans, pets, or livestock, and the biomass collected for the swarm.

This also increased Nakools resources so that was a bonus as the hunting packs spread around the surrounding countryside and only two day's afterwards the humans fell for the ploy and started sending out their helicopters.

Nakool was waiting for this and had a few Impalers and alpha Hydralisk mixed in with the hunting packs which mostly consisted of Zerglings and Queens.

Three attack copters flew over the forest west of Barcelos, hunting for zerg and eventually catching sit of the alien creatures heat signature's under the forest canopy near a clearing in the trees that had the remains of a destroyed homestead. The attack helicopters fired their guns and rockets into the jungle at the zerg they detected with their infrared sensors. The rockets zipped through the tree lines and exploded around a group of Zerglings blasting them into pieces, as the helicopters hovered over head confident in their position as the zerg scattered below them.

Then the Impalers and alpha Hydralisk unborrowed and fired their spines at two of the human aircraft ripping through their light armor with ease the helicopters started smoking as they started to spin uncontrollably until they crashed into the tree canopy and burned as their fuel tanks caught fire, the remaining helicopter retreated but Nakool already knew which direction they would go and had dozens of Hydralisk climb to the tops of as many trees between the ambush location and the human town, so when the helicopter retreated it ran right into a hail of spines which tore it to pieces. This happened a hand full of times before the humans leader stopped sending his forces out without a plan.

Nakool continued deploying more forces out to destroy all trace's of human habitation. Even if she failed to draw the enemy forces out she was still gaining territory and resources and if the humans didn't counter attack they would eventually be surrounded and cut off from reinforcements or escape.

Then on the morning of the fourth day the human army finally marched out of the fortified town and made a beeline for Nakool's hive cluster with a armored column consisted of a mix of IFVs, APCs, four of the heavy self propelled artillery tanks, and jeeps towing dozens of the light artillery.

When they left the city they went slowly and cautiously, know doubt remembering the underground ambush from before. But that only gave Nakool the time to ready her own army as she morphed all the zerg left in the hive cluster to their alpha version and spawned as many Zerglings and Hydralisk as possible.

Only two hours later the slow but vigilant army column stopped about 15 miles away from the hive cluster and scattered into the fields on both sides of the road.

The humans quickly deployed the light and heavy artillery, aiming their sights, loading the ammo and then fired. The thunderous roar of artillery guns resounded for miles around as the shell's arched through the air to their targets.

A hail of high explosive shells flew through the air in a long arch until they bombarded the area of the hive cluster chipping layers of chitin off from the two domes with every impact, but despite the heavy barrage of artillery the main chamber of the hive cluster were Nakool and Inkarra were remained calm even as heavy shells exploded against the domes blasting out small craters from the hardened chiten .

The barrage continued but despite the heavy attack no real damage was done thanks to the armored domes but even they would weaken and brake given enough time.

Nakool let her apprentice Inkarra take command of the counter attack against the artillery.

While the humans had taken their time setting up their guns. Nakool had split her army up, the Overlords and Overseers split into two groups floating over the forest, twenty of the Overseers had Impalers on them while the Queens, Hydralisk and the rest of the Impalers borrowed down into the underground tunnels.

And the Zerglings under the command of Inkarra charged forward in attacking waves, one hundred lings in each wave moving as fast as possible in a straight line to the human artillery, guided by the locust.

The jungle trees and underbrush did almost nothing to hinder the zerg rush and it didn't take long for the Zerglings to reach the artillery group.

The few hundred troops that were there guarding the artillery felt ground shake under their feet from the footfalls of almost a thousand Zerglings all ruasing towards them.

The human soldiers started to worry as they felt a rumbling from the jungle and readyed their rifles aiming and firing as soon as they saw the tide of on rushing monsters. The humans troops fired wildly as the waves of Zerglings.

Inkarra ordered the Zerglings to change their formation into a half circle caching the artillery group on three sides. As the zerglings pushed onward a hail of 55.6 rounds struck their chitin armor, many were injured and a few were killed but those were just lucky eye shots as their improved armor blocked or deflected most of the gun fire and within moments the army artillery group was swallowed and silenced by a tide of living claws and blades who then turned their attention to the town leaving behind a field of corpses and torn metal.

Nakool gave a mental smirk of satisfaction as she then sent drones to recover the body's of both zerg and human and started the next stage of her plan.

"Good Inkarra now we don't have to worry about their long range weapons," Nakool praised her second in command.

"Thank you master, i'll proceed with the plan to flank the enemy defenses."

During training Empress Ellen always explained that warfare is a series of events that two party's plan and act out in opposition to each other. And the side that plans better wins, making sure to take all factors into consideration, weather, terrain, enemy and allied numbers, the abilities and weapons of both sides, and how the enemy will react to one's own actions and making or changing plans accordingly so the enemy acts the way you want them too.

Now with a sizable part of the enemy army gone, it would be much easier to take the fortified town, while the Zerglings commanded by Inkarra charged and the rest of the zerg forces moved underground through the tunnels dug by the drones. The tunnels didn't reach all the way to the city but ended close enough for Nakools plan to work.

* * *

 **Barcelos airfield, Army Field command tent**

"DAME IT, NOT AGAIN," yelled General Rodrigo as he slammed his fist on the table after watching the satellite feed of his artillery group being wiped out and the hundreds of monsters responsable were now heading to his army's location. "Tell all troops in town to be on high alert, and Send word to the Crespo air base to send support bombers immediately, those dame monsters are headed this way," the general barked as he finished the last of his coffee. "And get me some more dame Coffee."

* * *

 **Manaus City, Crespo Airbase**

Upon receiving the call the air base came alive as two dozen pilot's and their jets were readied to sorte with support crews loading the ammo, bombs and rockets, needed for the mission at hand, to give air support to General Rodrigo in the defense of the town of Barcelos.

Mean while the stampeding horde of Zerglings closed in on the town moving much faster than the Hydralisk and Impalers underground while the Overlords and Overseers were able to keep up with them flanking both sides of the zerglings. This formation of air and ground zerg rapidly approached the human town but as they neared the town the last of the humans artillery that had stayed behind started firing, raining dozens of artillery shells raining down onto the advancing Zerg forces.

Zerglings were blown to pieces by the high explosive shells, Inkarra seeing this through the eyes of locust following the zerglings others camped out around the town sent a order changing the zerglings course to the northwest as a few dozen more Zerglings were blown into a bloody paste.

But the losses were minimal and the majority of the zerglings escaped the bombardment and continued onwards until they reached the Rio Negro river which was large enough to have small islands in it.

The amphibious Zergling variant which Ellen only just named named the Piranhaling leaped into the water just as the enemy reinforcements of multirole bombers arrived.

Nakool maneuvered the Overlords and Overseers into a double ring formation above the Piranhalings in the river. The Overseers with the Impalers on their backs made the inner ring, as the Overlords were in the outer ring floating a little lower just as the enemy aircraft entered their range. Impalers fired barrages of spines taking the human aircraft off guard as the pilots were only prepared for ground target's not airborne enemy's.

Immediately three of the jets were hit multiply times by the barrage of spins and started smoking, before they crashed in the river from the loss of engine power while the rest of the jets broke formation and quickly switched to their guns as they flew back around for a counter attack.

But just before the jets opened fire Nakool ordered the Overlords to move up just enough to block the gunfire using them as living shields to protect the Overseers and Impalers. Five of the Overlords fell from the sky as they were shredded by the enemy aircrafts gun fire dropping into into the river below while the Impalers continued firing shooting down another four jets as they passed overhead.

While the air battle was raging Inkarra ordered the Piranhalings to swim down river and flank the town from behind where she knew there were little or no defense thanks to the little Locusts ever watchful eyes. The first of the water born Pranahalings to climb a-shore were shot by startled soldiers that were patrolling by the river.

Piranhalings died by the handful as 50 caliber gun fire from two Apcs ripped into their lines along with the soldiers rifle fire but the Piranhalings kepet coming like a tide of death and overwhelmed the defenders. A few Piranhalings reached the APCs and ripped into their metal hulls and killed their operators silencing the heavy guns while the rest quickly ripped through the few troops that were guarding the river bank then the rest of the Piranhalings flooded into the northern part town killing anyone in their way and smashing their way into the buildings ripping a bloody path as the terrified populace were cut down as they attempted to escape the monsters swarming after them but to no avail.

* * *

 **Barcelos airfield Field Army command tent.**

General Rodrigo was in a panic now everything was going the hell as he paced from one corner of the tent to another.

"Sir we need your orders," a fearful officer called out, snapping the Rodrigo back to reality.

"Redeploy everything we have to clear the town of those monsters," Rodrigo said in a stern voice careful not to show any fear.

"Everything sir?" the officer asked.

"Yes everything, all the soldiers, all the IFVs, all the jeeps, and all the attack copters, now go," the general ordered in a raised voice.

"Y... yes sir," the man replied as he got on the radio relaying the orders.

General Rodrigo on the other hand knew a lost cause when he saw one and left the tent quickly and quietly, walking through the army encampment too the airfield, he ordered the pilot of one of a c'130 transport plane to take off immediately. The plane's four engine's sputtered and roared to life as the heavy air transport moved on to the runway and took-off flying back to the Crespo airbase in Manaus city.

Soldiers stationed around the town of Barcelos received new order's even as they could hear the gunfire coming from the northern side of town and rushed to stop the creatures which by then had killed hundreds of the civilians in the northern part of Barcelos as the army moved to counter attack the invaders. The noise of gunfire and monstrous shrieks filled the town as the soldiers managed to form a weak defensive line with the help of heavy fire from APCs and IFVs their 50 caliber machine guns forming a wall of metal and fire as the remaining helicopters flew over head giveing fire support from the air but they were still only barely keeping the creatures contained in the northern part of Barcelos.

But in truth Nakool was just playing with the humans keeping the majority of the Zerglings back, watching and waiting for the rest of her army to arrive for a decisive victory.

The hydralisk, Impalers and queens unburrowd just a mile from the edge of the town the defenses now exposed by the zerglings keeping all the soldiers distracted, the new group of zerg rushed onward into the town making a beeline for the soldiers struggling defense line.

As they rounded a building a few Hydralisk caught sight of human troops and vehicles lined across the street all firing their guns at the on rushing zerglings. The hydralisk then looked up hearing the sound of helicopter blades wiping through the air, and above the troops on the ground was a attack helicopter lending its support its explosive rockets blasted holes into the ground sending pieces of zerglings flying in all directions. The hydralisk aimed and fired their spines at the hovering a attack helicopter and fired a barrage.

The copter pilot looked at his control panel as warning lights lite up and he heard heard the thumping of something hitting his craft from behind. The pilot then felt the controls jerk in one direction as he struggled to control the craft which began spinning out of control and crashed into the street in front of the defenses line.

"*uck what caused that," a sargent said as he and his fellow troops continued to fire down the street as the monsters continued charging them around the wrecked copter.

"That copter didn't just fall out of the sky something shot it down," another soldier said as a third looked over his shoulders where he saw and heard the shrieking of a new horde of monsters approaching from behind consisting of giant snake like creatures and others that looked like a giant armored praying mantis, an a third type had a big armor plate on its head with six legs.

"Shit , shit, shit," was the first words to leave the soldiers mouth as he turned around continuing to spew a stream of profanity and bullets at the new threat as his sargent and fellow troops also turned and fired at the Hydralisk, Impalers, and queens pouring from every corner of the town, Impalers fired their heavy spines ripping holes into the armored vehicles before they could do anything, and the hydralisk and queens returned fier at the humans that were now fighting for their lives.

All along the defense line zerg struck the exposed backs of the already beleaguered troops.

Nakool and Inkarra watched as the defenders lines collapsed after being flanked on both sides, falling to a swarm of claws on one side and hail of armor piercing spines on the other. As the battle on the ground ended so to did the one in the air as the three remaining jets fell from the sky riddled with spines as they crashed in a bright fireball.

After the last soldier fell the victories zerg army finised off the rest of the towns population and Nakool with Inkarra got to work establishing another full sized hive cluster for the swarm over the remains of the human town **.**

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope everyone reading my little story likes it ,if not or if you do like it leave a review I could alwasys use the input.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

 **I just own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 11,**

 **To Conquer a Continent Part 1**

 **April 6th Early morning/ Manaus City**

The night air was cool and pitch black as Ellen with a swarm of locust flew down river toward the city of Manaus; the closest city to her swarms territory. It was easy to find with all the lights.

As she approached Ellen flew over a few boats and river as she entered the city she could see the headlights of hundreds of cars driving around the city below her. She then ordered most of the locust to scatter around the city except two which stayed with her as she flew around for about a hour before she finally found what she was looking for, a clothing store.

Ellen landed in a side ally_way and covered her lower face with a piece of her solid aura like a scarf before she walked into the street and to the store and of course it was closed and locked up, but that was no obstacle as she just used her aura to form a blade. Ellen put it into the gap between the door and frame and slid it down cutting through the lock.

The store was quite a big one and had many different types of clothes to choose from. Men's, women, teenagers, childrens. First thing Ellen did was to use her aura field to sense everything in the store and quickly found the light switch and flip it on. The store was illuminated as was the dark street outside.

Ellen walked around the store looking for anything in her size as she spent a few minutes before finding some clothes that fit her. Then grabbed the clothes that she liked and entered one of the changing rooms. Dropping the aura cloak as she put on the underwear and bra first then a white t shirt and some blue jean pants with socks and shoes. For a few moments Ellen examined herself in the mirror which is why she turned the lights on. Ellen's aura field sense can feel an objects form, shape and even fine details but she can't see its color.

As Ellen examined her self in the mirror one of the locust she had brought warned her of a police car that just parked in front of the store.

"Great guess I took too long, huh guess its time to kill again."

* * *

A few minutes before Pedro and his partner Luiz sat in their new patrol car, they had been transfered to be apart of the Manus city police force after the population of Anori was evacuated. The two men had been on night patrol for a few hours now when they received a call about a brake in at a clothing store.

~Car 14 we've gotten a call about about a brake-in at a clothing store at lawsons street. Please investigate,~ the police operator said.

"Roger we'll head over and check it out," Pedro replied, hanging up the radio and then taking a turn as he drove to the location of the reported break in.

"Dame another one, that makes fifteen break ins in the last few days," Luiz noted the increase of crime after the refugees from other towns including Anori came to the city.

"Yeah everything's been crazy since the relocation and all the panic about that virus or whatever it is. I've heard lot of towns have gone dark and no one has seen or heard from them, _"_ Pedro said stating the situation.

After a few minutes of driving the two police officers reached the store and noticed the door was open and the lights were on but didn't see anyone inside.

"Well let's take a look," Luiz said, as the two men got out of the police car and entered the store.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, ANYONE IN HERE," Pedro shouted looking around with a hand on his sidearm. He looking to his left seeing his partner at the other side of the store and then turned walking a little further into the store. Then suddenly the lights went out plunging the store and the two men into darkness.

"What happened?."

"Get your flash light out."

Both men fumbled in the darkness.

Ellen had extended her aura over to the light switch and turned it off and now the two men felt around for their flashlights in the dark. Ellen then left the changing room quietly and crouched down as she sneaked around the clothing racks behind one of the police officers using her aura field to sense where everything is and to dampen the sounds of her footsteps.

Just as Ellen had thought only those with psionic abilities can sense or perceive her psionic aura field. Except when the field is phased into its solid state, then it can be touched and reflects light like normal matter allowing non-psionic people to see it.

Ellen silently approached one of the men from behind, sliding out her favorite chitin blade from its sheath. Ellen quickly and silently stood-up grabbing the man by the head with one hand and in one swift motion she cut his throat with the razor sharp chitin blade slicing through flesh and main blood vessels with ease. The man fell to the floor holding his throat as his own blood pooled out from his neck and he began to die quickly from rapid and extreme blood loss. Padro died quickly in the dark never seeing the face of the one who killed him.

Ellen then used null g to quickly leap up and over the clothing racks, and landed on top of the other policemen, knocking him to the floor. Ellen lifted up her chitin blade plunging it into the man's chest and heart. Luiz died just as quickly as his partner.

Ellen pulled the red stained knife out and cleaned it off on a nearby shirt before sliding it back into it's chitin sheath and stood up. Ellen noted how easy killing has become for her and she took a few deep breaths.

Ellen exited the store and leaped up to the rooftop of the building across the street. She then gathered energy into her hand and fired a aura blast at the police car below and watched as it exploded into a fireball.

Ellen then left the area leaping from rooftop to rooftop eventually reaching a large building.

From upon her new perch upon the roof of a ten story tall building Ellen overlooked the city.

It is very much like most others, noisy, crowded, and ugly.

"Square buildings are so last century," Ellen thought as she looked out over the expanse of concrete, glass and steel.

She imagined what the new new city's of the future would be like.

Ellen had already put much thought into the new building design's, meant to not only be more efficient but also represent the new age for humanity. The basic form of the new cylindrical buildings would have two rings of supports, one on the outside with windows and solar panels between them, and the other in the inner core of the building that would surround the utility's like power lines, water, and waste pipes that would going up through the center of the buildings and branch off at each floor.

And just outside the inner core supports or along the outer supports could be elevators. The size of the buildings would vary, some would be wide and short others tall and thin. But all would have a wide base to increase stability and surrounding or inside some buildings would be two kinds of gardens. One kind with grass, beautiful flowers and trees for public use while the others would be different types of hydroponic food gardens that will make future city's more independent in food production. The new kind of city's would also be made like a massive rain catch as rainwater would drain into an array of giant underground tanks and water purification plants making the city's even more independent from the outside as some of the water would be converted into hydrogen to power the city and be used for other purposes.

The city's of the future would be a balance of technology and nature not one dominating or destroying the other. However humanity would have to go through hell to reach that point.

* * *

Ellen watched through the eyes of her Locust, as they flew around the city scouting it for important targets for her zerg army to hit as they invade, allowing the invasion go more smoothly as they take the city and all the people in it for their biomass.

Targets Ellen identified included roads ways into and out of the city and the military base, along with gas stations, hospitals, power relay stations and of course any police stations that could form a resistance and slow the invasion.

After the last zerg victory and the destruction of a good portion of their army the brazil government will have a harder time keeping up their cover story, if not just come out and tell the truth and call on their allies for help to aide brazil.

In that scenario Ellen knew her swarm would be overwhelmed in there current state. Which is why Ellen needs to make her move now and take this city in order keep her enemy's on the defensive.

"We'll I can't just stand around here all day, guess I should get going." Ellen said to herself as she leap from building to building again exploring the urban landscape while diverting a few locust to the military air base.

In the past few days Ellen has keeped up zerg unit production, knowing that she would need them. Right now Ellen's main zerg force numbers. (800 drone's) (2500 zerglings) (650 hydralisk) (123 queens) (1000 locust) (215 impalers) (205 overlords) (123 overseers) and that's not counting the zerg under the command of Solus, Zavara, and Na'kool.

As the zerg Empress leaped around the city she learned most of it,s layout from her own observation and her locust's making note of all the weak points and infrastructure targets that she would hit later. But the Empress of the zerg also noticed there were no army soldier's or checkpoints around the city. So whoever's in charge doesn't expect a attack which was a big mistake.

After a few minutes of traveling the city around Ellen got bored and decided to drop down into a ally and walk on foot from here on. It was then she got a psi,call from Aba'stein.

 **"Empress. Nydus project completed."** the geneticist said.

 _ **"**_ **I, take it you just arrived back at the primary hive cluster using the new nydus worm?"**

 **"Correct."**

Ellen then focused her mind on her primary hive cluster and connected to the new nydus worm whos tunnel like body extended all the way back to Solus's hive clusters.

Ellen commanded the nydus head to morph into a nydus hub a structure that the head of the nydus worm can morph into when it reachs its destanation and would then be able to deploy three more nydus worms quickly forming a network of such structures.

 **"Good work again Abastein, you can go back to finding new essence for the swarm, im sure theres still animals and insects out there that still have useful abilities we can use. Take a dozen overseers, them and their locust should be a big help."**

 **"Will do as insructed. Find more essence for swarm."** the evo master replied ending the conversation.

Ellen exited the ally-way with a grin, and joined the rest of the people making their daily commute around the city. Walking or driving back and forth from their homes and jobs, and in general going about their daily business while the blue haired girl walking amongst them is making plans for their downfall.

As she walked around the city Ellen mused to herself.

"The military airbase in the city's southern part is quite big. I'll have to take it out first or it's aircraft will interfere. But its strange I would have expected this city to be put under martial law or at least have soldiers around guarding the city... Oh we'll, those idiots in the brazil government are just making it easy for me, while their concerned about public opinion i'll be conquering their country, serve's the fools right."

Ellen then spent another hour walking around seeing the sights around the city consisting of, restaurants, more clothing and electronic stores with all kinds of tech gadgets, and all the other types of stores and shops one would expect to see in a city.

Even though she couldn't read many of the signs Ellen could still see through the windows.

Then Ellen received a signal that the nydus hub was completed. Ellen then commanded the three nydus worms in the nydus hub to dig north. One was directed to connect with her first hive cluster and the other two nydus worms were to connect with the hive clusters belonging to Zavara and Nakool.

Ellen could feel as the nydus worms she was focusing on ripped and chewed through dirt and rock with ease in their mission to link all of the swarms hive clusters together. When their completed Ellen's swarm would be able to move around without being harassed by the humans air force.

Ellen's idea for the nydus worm came from the story Solus told her, mainly the part where Zasz used the behemoths worm like tentacles to send a underground ambush to the protoss army that had attacked his smaller hive cluster. The new nydus hub and nydus worm are based off of that.

"Ok, it should take just about a day or two for all of my hive clusters to be linked up and after I can start spreading the nydus network all around south-america. But for now I need to deal with this city. I'm just about out of biomass from all the new zerg i've had spawned but I should have enough '!', heh and it seems I just found one of my primary targets," Ellen said to herself as she received a report from a locust.

A short time later Ellen approached a large government building that was where the mayor or governor works. Ellen called a locust over and marked this spot just like many others that were scattered around the city.

"Ok that's enough scouting, time to take out that airbase." Ellen thought fisting her open palm.

Ellen sent a psionic call to all of her drones and Piranhalings waiting back at her primary hive cluster to come to her. The other zerg continued waiting for the time being until they are needed.

An instant after receiving their masters order thousands of Piranhalings jumped into the river and hundreds of drones glided over the waters surface all of them together filled the width of the giant river as they rush down river as fast as possible to wear their Empress is waiting for them.

Any humans or boats that got in their way we're ripped apart and the drones ate the human bodies as they moved along. Leaving a trail of floating wrecks in their wake all the way to Manus city. The Piranhalings and Drones were the fastest zerg Ellen had in the open water which is why she only called those two zerg types in the first phase of the attack. In order catch the humans off guard, the Overlords were just too noticeably with their size despite their speed.

With her army on the way Ellen quickly approached the tree line at the edge of the military airbase. Ellen watched through the eyes of the locust scattered around in side the base seeing the positions of the guards. She could tell the military was on high alert but wasn't expecting a attack seeing as they don't have any jets in the air.

The Zerg Empress then took to the sky with her harpy form and flew a few hundred meters up. As she hovered in the air Ellen saw images from locust on the ground near the hangers showing her a few planes getting ready to take off.

"Ok, that runway has to go." Ellen thought as she then flew in a circle to reorient herself with runway.

As she flew over the runway Ellen reformed the aura on her legs into two aura blast orbs.

"Never fired them from my feet before,? oh well first time for everything." Ellen thought as she aimed and launched the energy orbs at the runway.

BOOOM BOOOM.

Twin explosions rocked the base as both blue orbs hit their target's and the runways eastern most part erupted into two large plumes of pulverized asphalt and concrete. Leaving two giant holes that no plans were getting past if they tried to takeoff or land, but Ellen wasn't done yet as she charged up another pair of aura blasts.

BOOM BOOM.

Two more craters erupted at the runways middle and Ellen gathered more of her psionic aura to her feet and fired them at the runways starting point right where the two jets were about to move onto the runway .

BOOM BOOM.

Yet another pair of aura blasts detonated rendering the runway useless, as the two plans just sat there uselessly on the ground until Ellen fired a forth pair of aura blasts turning the planes into scrap and smoke burning orange from the jet fuel.

 _ **WRRRRRRRAAAA.**_

Just as Ellen had finished off the planes a alarm siren sounded throughout the base and every soldier went from on alert hunting for her.

Ellen swooped down landing next to the hangers wear dozens of military aircraft planes and helicopters were sitting. Ellen shifted her aura wings into aura armor and noted it's a little uncomfortable with cloth's on underneath as she proceeded to tear the aircraft apart by hand one after the other. Ellen jumped on top of the grounded aircraft one after the other and punched through the thin armor into the engine block and proceeded to rip out anything she can get her aura reinforced hands on.

And after that she broke into the cockpits smashing the instruments and controls. She even cut the landing gear off with a quick slash of a aura ribbon blades.

Ellen was on her tenth plane when two base security guards showed up and pelted her with 55.6 rounds from their rifles but the bullets just pinged off the psionc aura armor.

Ellen gathered energy for a aura blast attack but stopped at half charge, seeing as there were only two guards it would be overkill and a waste of energy just for the two of them. Ellen then changed her target to a chinook heavy transport and fired. The blue orb impacted the helicopters upper half where the fuel tanks were and it erupted into a fireball fuel spilled out and burned the fractured metal shell of the aircraft.

The explosion stunned the two guards for a few seconds before they continued shooting at Ellen who jumped off the plane and walked towards them. Now aiming her right hand at them, forming a gun shape with her index and middle finger while folding the other two fingers and thumb, then like with a aura blast she focused a smaller amount of her aura into her finger tips and phased it to be more solid than a aura blast and fired. The aura bullet whizzed through the air and pierced one of the guards in the chest instead of exploding, but the result was the same as he fell dead. The other guard glanced at the corpse of his friend for a second before he was also hit in the chest by a blue bullet and fell dead.

"Hmmm, i'll call it aura bolt." Ellen mumbled to her self as she named the new attack.

Just then a dozen more guards appeared and opened fire on Ellen. She raised her left arm to cover her eyes and with the right she fired a rapid barrage of aura bolts taking out the guards in only four seconds.

After dealing with the threat Ellen heard a familiar shrieking in the distance and felt through the hive mind that the swarm of Pirahalings and drones have arrived and had made landfall not too far away from where she is now.

Without any craft in the air the military airbase fell quickly to the swarm despite the efforts of over two thousand troops on the base the equal in number two thousand Pirahalings and hundreds Drones, zerg rushed the defenses and ripped through them with ease.

Now with a secure area Ellen split her forces into two groups, one half stayed with their Empress building a hive cluster and guarding the area. While the second group attacked the city first clearing out the areas closest and spreading out from there. Hundreds of drones followed behind the thousand strong Piranhaling attack force collecting human biomass as they went and bringing it back to the new hive cluster.

Ellen also sent 20 smaller hunting packs of 50 Piranhalings throughout the city, each hitting the infrastructure targets she had identified earlier. These hunting packs of Pirahalings also blockaded the road ways leading out of the city.

Ellen also sent another group of 200 Piranhalings to the far side of the city to secure the civilian air base there.

With the invasion underway Ellen called the main force which would arrive shortly.

Ellen watched as the hundreds of drones worked at building the new hive cluster planting Creepcores and excavating dirt. While hundreds of Piranhalings guarded them, and all the rest rampaged through the city.

As she watched the carnage Ellen knew she and her zerg will be hated and feared by the whole world after word gets out. But she had already made up her mind and about the path she would take.

"I'll save humanity from their own stupid self's even if I have to beat them to a bloody pulp, after all... someone has to play the monster," Ellen said with a grimm smile on her face .

* * *

 **Manus city hall**

It had only been two hours since the invasion and the city was in complete chaos, tens of thousands of civilians were either dead or running for their lives trying to evacuate many on foot as there were traffic jams all over the city. Many other people were holdup in their homes and the more stupid people tried looting stores and shops before they were killed by the groups of patrolling Piranhalings.

Even worse the entire police force of the city were all dead at this point and the Crespo military airbase was gone even before that and now even city hall was being surrounded by hundreds of those monsters.

"*UCK... what the hell are we going to do," general Rodrigo cursed as he walked around nervously.

The only reason he was at Arthur's office is to answer for his questionable behavior and the loss of a whole army battalion.

"I think there's even more than earlier," Isabella said in a shaking voice as she looked out the window.

Arthur sat at his desk his hands together in front of his face thinking of how to survive this catastrophe.

"How much longer till reinforcment's get her," Arthur asked general Rodrigo who stopped his pacing and looked at his wrist watch.

"Another *ucking hour," Rodrigo replied as screams and gun fire was heard down the hall.

"No, no, no, their here..." Isabella exclaimed as the general pulled out his sidearm, and Arthur stood up.

The three of them waited, as the screams and and gun fire stopped and then what sounded like footsteps approached the door and ripped it apart with a pair of large claws.

General Rodrigo moved in front of the door and pulled out his 9mm sidearm and fired through the door emptying his gun into whatever was on the other side. But it did nothing as a large six legged monster smashed its way through what was left of the door and entered the room.

The zerg queen loomed over the foolish human who had dared shoot at her and she grabbed Rodrigo by his arms holding them out and lifting the man up off the floor making him drop the empty gun.

The queen uttered a low shriek flexing her armored mandibules in the man's fear full face and then extended her wing blades out, ready to rip him apart just like the door. Then the queens eyes glowed purple, she then put Rodrigo down who was ready piss himself as he crawled backwards and leaned to Arthur's large desk with the queen still staring at him.

 _ **"Possession complete,**_ **i'll control your body for a little while now,"** Ellen spoke into the queens mind.

 **"Yes my Empress,"** the queen thought submissively letting her master control her body.

Ellen through the queen's eyes saw the three terrified humans identifying each of them. The one on the floor is a military general. The women shaking by the window is probably a worker in the building. And the man standing behind the desk must be someone impotent like a mayor or governor.

"Hmm... I wonder if these two are the idiot's i've been fighting," Ellen thought as she ordered a locust to implant a zerg parasite into the man behind desk.

Arthur watched in utter fear and with a little curiosity as the monster went from enraged to calm and collected. And then a large dragonfly appeared and flew behind him and Arthur flinched as it stung him in the back of the neck, he yelped in pain and sat back in his chair rubbed the back of his neck as he felt something moving under his skin up to his head. Arthur then had a really bad headache for a minute then it went away.

 **"Can you hear me human?"** Arthur heard a young womens voice echoing in his head and stared at the creature in front of him, ignorant that the zerg parasite in his head is translating.

"Wha... what are you?" Arthur asked in a distressed tone.

 **"What we are, is not what you should be concerned about human. What you should be concerned for is whether or not you, are any use to me."** the feminine voice spoke in Arthurs head. He then sat up straighter is his chair and cleared his throat.

"What do you want from me?"

" **I want you to give a message to your leader, whats his name?"**

"Umm... Pre... president Miquel," Arthur said nervously.

 **"A'aa yes... I want you to tell this... President Miquel that the amazon forest belongs to the swarm. If... he doesn't want his people to die... then he will remove them from the forest or... we'll eat all of them .**

After some more exchange of words the three humans where escorted outside by the Queen then reluctantly entered a Overlord and transported to the edge of Eduardo gomes airport at the northern part of manus city.

All of the civilians and workers in the airport were unharmed but terrified as the Piranhaling Ellen sent there only isolated the airport as city fell around them.

Governor Arthur gave a speech in order to calm everyone down. He then told the man in charge of the airport to help him get in contact with the capital, after that Arthur arranged for the civilians to be transported by plane to the capital of Brasilia and other city's. Governor Arthur, Isabella, and general Rodrigo were not the first to leave but by the days end they left with on the last civilian 747.

As the plane lifted off Arthur gazed out the window at Manaus as it burned below him, he wondered what the future will be like when the rest of the world find out about everything that's happened.

* * *

 **Same time**

 **200 miles northeast of Zavara,s hive cluster**

The new hive cluster was nearly complete. When completed it will be as big as the current primary hive cluster and serve as the the main strong point for the swarm in the northern part of the amazon forest.

With a single slash of her wing claw a Zavara beheaded the last cow. The stupid animal just stood there as the hive queen approached it like the other dozen whos bodys lay behind her. Zavara felt nothing from the kill of such a weak creature, although the humans who tried to protect their farm did put up a fight but still were quickly slaughtered by Zavara and her zerg.

Zavara than toar into the animals flesh and gorged herself on its flesh. After stuffing herself Zavara looked around at the destroyed farm it was yet another rural area conquered by the swarm. Zavara unlike her sister Nakool is more hands... or claws on in her work, taking direct command of her forces in the field that were now spread out in a hundred or so packs all hunting down and killing humans their pets and livestock in the area. While also destroying all human infrastructure like roads, power lines, comm towers, or anything else that looks man made, even buildings like the home of the family that had lived and worked on this small cattle farm was demolished.

Zavara watched as the farm house was torn apart by a group of her drones, while the bodys of the humans their pets and the other cows were being devoured by a group of lesser queens making full use of the biomass, all on the orders of the Empress.

 **"Navash how is the hive cluster coming along?"** Zavara psionically asked her second in command who remained behind at the hive cluster over seeing its completion.

 **"It is nearly complete master, all that's left is the fifth level,"** replied Navash.

 **"Good... I want you to increase unit production, we will start moving north to the more populated areas shortly."**

" **Yes... my master... also our Empress has sent two nydus worms to both our sister Na'kools hive cluster and ours, they will arrive by the end of the day."**

Zavara then connected to her sister hive queen.

 **"Nakool... when the nydus worms arrive return to me, the force of zerglings I sent you... I require them."**

" **I hear you sister... I will return them to you, when the nydus network between our hive clusters are connected.** Nakool projected back.

Zavara flexed her jaws making something of a smile knowing her first and main force will be returning shortly and then she will start a new offensive farther north.

* * *

 **Nakools main hive cluster.**

After having a short talk with her sister Nakool refocused on completing her hive cluster. She had spawned over two hundred drones and has been taking advantage of the islands in the river by having her drones harvest the trees, grass, dirt and what else is useful from them, to build up her hive cluster along with whatever minerals that can be collected from the human town that her hive cluster is now being built upon.

Nakool also started sending Piranhalings and Drones up and down river to secure the surrounding area and to collect more human biomass. It would only be a short time till Empress Ellen called on her again and Nakool wanted to have her forces ready by then.

* * *

 **West of the Galapagos islands**

 **Solus main hive cluster.**

Soluses great form hovered over the sea floor next to his main hive cluster now consisting of nine chiten domes. The original three in their triangular positions on the inside, surrounded by a ring of six new domes. There wasn't any creep outside or around the hive clusters chiten domes because at the bottom of the ocean the water was freezing, and it would only waste energy keeping the creep warm.

After his Empress had left. Abastein focused on his special project till it was completed then he used the new nydus worm to return to the primary hive cluster leaving Solus by himself, at least in the sense he was the only higher zerg leader there.

Before he left, Abastein fully adapted the Piranahlings to the ocean water along with all other zerg from Solus,s hive cluster making it unique in the swarm.

After Aba'stein left Solus used the remaining two nydus worms of the first nydus hub to connect his main hive cluster to his second and third hive clusters, both of which by this point have three levels.

The first level of the domes contained a mix of extractors and hatchery's, and on the second underground levels were four of the new brood nests which held the essence of the brood lords, broodlisk, and broodlings and looked like a elongated spawning pool with a dome on top with two rows of spines on the back and with thick wing like shapes extending from the sides and the front had a beak like opening.

The larva always morph into a broodling which can after gorging itself on creep then morph into a broodlisk then gorging again can morph into a full sized broodlord which can spawn it's own broodlings.

Solus's hive clusters had a group of broodlords along with brooblisk and broodlings patrolling around them. Solus also sent a few of the faster broodlings and one overseer in short scouting missions in the surrounding areas being careful to avoid humans and their ships just as Empress Ellen had ordered, not wanting the humans to become suspicious that the zerg has spread to the ocean. And the third level was mostly a biomass storage area.

* * *

 **A chat room somewhere on the internet**

 **[starbuster one]** _"No *ucking way it's got to be a Computer Generated Image or something."_

[ **craftmaster ]** _"Im telling you this friend I now living in Manus city brazil, sent it too me, I trust the guy and he,s not the type to prank me like this I swear."_

 **[the over king]** _"Are you sure it legit man?."_

 **[** **craft master]** _"I promise this is real everyone"_

 **[dominon princess]** _"lets all just take another look at the video again and then voice our opinions."_

The video started, showing the scared face of a teenger who spoke brazilian saying that the streets are overrun with monsters that look a lot like zerg from the game starcraft and their killing everyone outside.

The camera turned around showing the street below from the second story window. Outside there was a giant open plaza with many different vehicles all parked along the road or crashed into buildings along with smoke rising up from behind from the back round. A moment later some people came running across the plaza, they were half way across the plaza when a group of zerglings appeared and chased after them, the people had just made it out of view to the far right when the zerglings reached them, there was some muffled screams and then silence.

The zerglings reappeared from the right dragging the now dead people by their arms or legs. Upon a closer look there was a few differences between these zerglings and the nomale kind from the game starcraft.

The first being they had fins on their arms and tail and if one would look hard enough they could see gills along their neck. The second difference was that their blade arms on their backs now had a wide shield like extensions. Difference number three was that some of the zerglings were much bigger than the others, these zerglings were easily as big as a full grown lion and had thicker armor.

The camera zoomed in a little getting a better view of the lion sized zerglings just before they dragged the human corpses out sight then after a few minutes the boy called out and moved the camera to show a group of five hydralisk coming from the right slithering like giant snakes between the abandoned vehicles to the middle of the plaza seemingly taking up a defensive position.

One of the hydralisks was also much bigger than the others but all of them looked different then in the game. Above their shoulders was a thick and a head that look like the head crest of the queen xenomorph. The hydralisk also had shield like formations on their arms with three, not one bone blades. The camera shook a little as the boy holding it did something off screen and then he refocused on the hydralisk as they looked around for a few moments, but then one hydralisk stopped and focused its gaze on the camera.

A instant later the window cracked with sound of glass shattering as and the camera fell to the floor. Cries of pain could be heard off camera for a few minutes and then the camera was picked up by the teenager now in pain. He set the camera on his computer desk and turned it around to him showing a now bleeding hole in his shoulder.

He winched from the pain and looked behind him at the hole in the wall that the hydralisk spine made when it piercing straight through his shoulder.

The boy spoke in a scared voice as he held his bleeding shoulder and said he would upload this video to his friend in america then the camera cut off.

 **Chapter End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk."

 **"Telepathy."**

"SHOUTING."

~Radio.~

* * *

 **Chapter 12, To Conquer a Continent Part 2**

 **April 12th/2010**

It was inevitable that the rest of world would find out about the Zerg. The only reason the Brazil government was able to keep information about the Zerg secret was the isolated nature of the amazon rainforest which is one of the reason's Ellen started her swarm there.

Even so most people who play or know about starcraft and have seen the video on the internet, didn't believe it was real at first. Until news about what happened in Manaus city broke in the news and all over the world; and brazil started mobilizing its military and called on help from its allies.

The Brazil government couldn't hide the fact a major city has been attacked and taken over by a hostile and alien enemy that had killed millions of their people. The news media interviewed Governor Arthur and the other survivor's of Manaus about what happened almost as fast as their planes landed. But it wasn't until a announcement by the government of brazil that it all became real.

* * *

 **Capital of Brasilia**

 **Inside the central Government building.**

The meeting room was packed with members of the military, government and reporters, plus the security guards standing around the room watching for any sign of trouble. Everyone was on edge waiting for President Miquel to arrive and make his speech.

* * *

 **Ellen's family's home.**

Nina reid sat on her missing daughters bed with a look if worry on her face. She wondered where her daughter is and what she's doing. Nina reached over to the pillow and picked up a letter left by Ellen. Nina had read it almost every day and always put it back on her daughters bed. She open'd the letter and read it.

[Letter]

Dear mom and dad, I know your going to be worried about me and i'm sorry for leaving so suddenly and making you worry. But don't. I'll be fine, there's just something I have to do, that no one else can, and sorry but I can't talk about it. I'll be gone for a long time and I won't be able to send letter,s sorry. I just want both of you to know that I love you. sign Ellen Reid.

Nina closed the letter and placed it back on the pillow and walked down stairs to the living room; where her husband Maxwell was sitting on the sofa waiting for the big news announcement from the president of brazil to start.

* * *

 **Richard schaefer's, family** **condominium**

 **Plaza hotel New york city.**

Richard sat on the sofa with his wife Olivia and son Josh waited in the living room for the presidential broadcast from brazil. Richard knew it must be about the aliens or rather the zerg that were seen with CV1.

* * *

 **Capital of Brazil, Brasilia, central Government building.**

Governor Arthur and General Rodrigo stood out of sight of the reporters off to the side of the platform with the podium, where Miquel will give his speech shortly.

"Well this is a big mess" Arthur said a little depressed.

 _"_ Huh... Yeah well i'm surprised were not dead, what with that monster *itch and all" Rodrigo replied, rubbing his bandaged and sore wrists "And i'm surprised you not in quarantine... with that thing in your head," The general said refarring to the zerg parasite in Arthurs head.

"That makes two of us," Arthur replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just glad Isabella is back with her family in Rio De Janeiro and out this... mess..."

"What you got a thing for her."

"No! shes... just a friend... and a very good secretary... anyway here comes the president," Arthur noted seeing Miquel with two bodyguards walking down the hall to them with a disappointed look on his face, no doubt aimed at the Governor, and general for their failures.

All the cameras started to flash as President Miquel walked onto the stage behind the podium, as people around the world watched over their tvs.

"My fellow brazilians, it is with a heavy heart that I come before you and the world today to tell you that our great nation... has been invaded... not by another country but... by an alien race... not of our world," with that open declaration the internet lost it's collective *hit. "These aliens have... for a unknown amount of time, inhabited the amazon forest. They have in the past few weeks attacked and killed many of our people who live along the rivers that feed the amazon and most recently invaded, and taken over the city of Manaus. That's why today, I am mobilizing the military of brazil to protect my people and my nation from this great threat and I am also calling on brazil's allies for aide."

The speech continued on for a bit more as Miquel answard many questions from the news reporters, but when one asked if the aliens are indeed zerg like in the game starcraft the president only words were.

"I can nether confirm or deny that, next question."

* * *

 **New new primary hive cluster**

 **Former city of Manaus**

In her recently completed new living chambers Ellen lay naked on her creep bed, her lower half covered by a blanket like layer of creep that only connected to the bottom of the bed. The new chambers were deep underground and much larger than in the first and second hive clusters. The main room which was her bed room was 50 feet wide domed chamber like all the hive clusters rooms and had a center support column and a few side rooms. One side chamber was the bathroom, now with a real working shower and toilet and a water heater and water pump powered by a working generator in another chamber with a large chitin gas tank . Ellen had used creep to make the necessary pipe work from chitin.

Another room held the kitchen consisting of a gas stove, two refrigerators a wood table and countertop and sink. Ellen had spent two days looking around the ruins of the city to find everything and to set it all up. Drones did the heavy lifting but Ellen had to do all of the fine work of putting it all together since drones don't have thumbs or hands. The generator and stove both have vents that go to the surface to get rid of the smoke and exhaust.

Ellen had planned something like this even before coming to south america, even if she is Empress of the zerg there's still no reason to live without a few modern comforts anyway.

As Ellen rested on the creep bed she watched everything through Arthur's eyes and ears who at the time was was completely unaware of what the parasite could fully do.

 _"_ Huh, typical politician... I told him well Governor Arthur told him that I would stop my attacks if he relocated his people living in the amazon." 'sigh' "Well the land area of the amazon is just about half of brazil, and that is a lot of people to move feed and house, it's was a little unreasonable I guess... plus he doesn't want to look weak in the eyes of his people or other nations, I can understand that. But that doesn't mean i'll go easy on him." Ellen said as she disconnected from the parasite in Arthur and connected to her hives clusters taking account of her Swarm.

Zerg Forces under Ellen's direct command. 9 hives clusters. building's each. 4 hatchery,s. 4 spawning pools. 6 hydralisk dens. 4 impaler dens. 6 extractors. 1 nydus hub, primary hive has 4. 1 digester, primary hive cluster has 10. Units. 1644 drones. 7950 piranhalings. 1420 hydralisk. 6061 locust. 450 impalers. 329 overlords. 150 overseers. 260 queens. biomass 22,000. bioenergy 20,000.

Solus's Forces. 3 hive clusters. buildings. 6 hatchery,s. 8 brood nest,s. 18 extractors. 1 nydus hub. Units. 288 drones. 250 broodlings. 50 broodlisk. 10 broodlords. 49 overlords. 26 overseers. 45 queens. biomass 11,000. bioenergy 46,000.

Hive queen Zavara's forces. 1 Hive cluster. building's. 5 hatchery's. 6 spawning pools. 4 hydralisk dens. 2 impaler dens. 2 extractors. 1 nydus hub. 1 digester. Units 620 drones. 3540 piranhalings. 284 hydralisk. 2200 locust. 159 impalers. 82 overlords. 42 overseers. 130 queens. biomass 9,780. bioenergy 12,002.

Hive queen Na,kool's forces. 1 hive cluster. buildings. 4 hatchery's. 8 spawning pools. 5 hydralisk dens. 5 impaler dens. 6 extractors. 1 nydus hub. 1 digester. Units 554 drones. 4021 zerglings. 341 hydralisk. 2400 locust. 248 impalers. 79 overlords. 60 overseers. 57 queens. biomass 7,080. bioenergy 15,041.

"Wow... my swarm sure has grown in just a few months, but it's the zerg so no surprise there... I even have a big handicape what with not wanting to damage the amazon forest. I wonder how fast my swarm would grow if I let them off the chain... heh that would more than likely leave the the continent a barren rock covered with creep, I don't want that." Ellen thought to herself.

After going through her thoughts Ellen got out of bed and walked from her private room to the next chamber which is far larger, at least two hundred meters wide with a hatchery in front of the center support column and a four spawning pools along the walls in groups of two.

The zerg Empress walked closer to the hatchery.

"It's time to move to the next level" Ellen said as she commanded the hatchery to morph into a lair.

The lair would take another two days to be completed from what Abastein said about it. Ellen then returned to her room and layed back down on her soft creep bed and then telepathically ordered a few overseers to fly into orbit to scout just like human satellite's. After 10 minutes of looking through the overseers eyes down at brazil, Ellen found her next target, she then ordered two nydus worms to dig south wards to brazil's state of Rondonia on brazil's border with Bolivia, to start a new underground hive cluster network that will serve as staging grounds for guerrilla warfare raids in the area.

 **"Na,kool hear me"** Ellen called out.

 **"Yes my Empress."** Nakool replied from her hive cluster.

 **"I want you to come to me, I have a mission for you"**

 **"Yes my Empress, I will arrive as quickly as possible."**

While she waited Ellen put on a white shirt and green shorts and went to her kitchen and made herself a sandwich until Na,kool arrived.

 **5 minutes later.**

A little after finishing her sandwich Ellen returned to her main chamber where the hatchery was still morphing. Ellen sat down in front of the massive cocoon and waited and a few minutes later Na,kool arrived.

"Na,kool how was your first trip through the nydus worm?" Ellen asked as the hive queen approached her.

"It is safer and faster then using overlords." Na,kool commented on the new mode of transportation.

 _ **"**_ That's good, now for what I wanted to talk about. I want you to take all the zerg under your command and go south. I already sent nydus worms that way but it will take a few days for them to reach their destination, so you have awhile more to prepare your forces. Once your down there I want you to do the same thing I have Zavara doing in the north. Send out hunting packs lead by a few queens to collect the biomass of humans, their pets and livestock in rural areas and destroy all human infrastructure and strip them of any usable materials, and build more hive clusters, is that understood."

Na'kool bowed as she replied.

 _"_ Yes my Empress, I understand, I will begin immediately."

With that Na,kool turned and left returning to her hive cluster to ready her forces.

After Na,kool left Ellen continued watching the growing lair for a while as she organized her thoughts and plans. With in three hours Ellen watched as the lairs cocoon grew to almost twice its original size. It was now almost as big as a three story building. But Ellen had accounted for that which is why this chamber is so big.

After checking through her plans and watching the lair's progress the Ellen took a tour of her primary hive cluster, walking through hundreds dome chambers filled with thousands of Piranhaling's, Hydralisks, their alpha versions, Impalers, Queens, Locust. and Overlords and Overseers in the massive hangers.

Ellen continued walking through the primary hive cluster. She then passed through a few dozen chambers containing hatchery's and digesters as hundreds of drones went back and forth, feeding rubble from the city above and corpses of the people who's body's are still being found to the hatchery's and digesters recycling them into biomass for the swarm.

Ellen took a deep breath as she watched the drones go about their work, knowing full well that everyone else in the world would not understand her plans, not even her own family. What Ellen was protecting and fighting for was not the world and people of today, but those who will be born in the future. The future of the world must change, and Ellen and her swarm are the ones that will make that change a reality.

But a lot of people will have to die, about half the Earths human population... maybe, the purpose was to change the conditions of the world. First to increase the amount of space and resources available by reducing the number of people. And reduce the unnecessary expansion of city's and urban areas while decreasing the amount of negative human impact on the earth's ecosystems. There would be a lot of changes to human society, most of which Ellen would influence, so humanity changes in the right ways so as not to repeat the same mistakes of the past.

Ellen walked up a large spiral walkway one of many tunnel's that connected the underground parts of the primary hive cluster to the surface. Ellen formed her aura into cloke as she exited a armored chitin dome. One of a half dozen that now covered the ruins of the city and called a overlord to hover over head like before.

The last rays of the days light shown from the horizon with a reddish yellow color as Ellen walked through the ruins of the city. All around her hundreds of drones worked tirelessly to dismantle the city piece by piece. Dismantling buildings so they collapse and then taking the rubble and bodies of the people killed by the swarm down to the hatchery's and Digesters, even after days of work there were still many tens of thousands of bodies scattered all over the city. Piranhalings helped out given the numbers of bodies involved, by carrying the bodies out of the buildings and into the open where the drones would pick them up.

Ellen watched as a line of drones and piranhalings passed her all of them carrying human corpses, men, women, even a few children. Ellen felt a little depressed at all this death and felt a pain of regret in her heart for the lives that were taken and all the lives yet to be.

Ellen found a tall building and walked up its stairs to the top and sat on the edge of the roof. From there she watched as the sun drop slowly under the horizon.

As she watched the setting sun a building collapsed a block away to her right creating a large dust cloud. It was felled by a group of drones that had carefully cut away its supports. Even after six days and hundreds of drones working 24 hours a day, most of the city is still untouched, but it will only be a matter of time until Manuas is consumed by the swarm.

Ellen watched as the last rays of sunlight gave way to the darkness of night and the stars became visible in the night sky. Ellen felt the cold night air hit her face and she thought about all the death, destruction and pain she's caused but that was all apart of the plan, which Ellen based off of the events of the black death in europe.

The Plague known as the black death which started in Europe during the year 1347, killed half the population of the continent and caused untold amounts of suffering and caused a series of religious social and economic upheavals. But after it ended the population bounced back and a new middle class emerged along with a strong economy as the European Renaissance began which is regarded by history as the cultural bridge between the middle ages and modern history.

Ellen's plan is to recreate that, but instead of a random virus, she would use the zerg swarm. After the war when most of the earth's land is taken by the zerg humanity would be forced and secretly influenced by Ellen, to move into outer space that would also be apart of this new Renaissance along with humanity changing from using fossil fuel's to hydrogen which they would gain from the zerg. Using her new pawn governor Arthur and some other people in Brazil to create a company that can mass produce hydrogen cheaply and since oil will go up in price because of the war with the zerg humanity will be forced to make the change from oil to hydrogen. After going over her nearly complete plan again, Ellen then returned to her private chambers. Upon entering her bed room Aba'stein spoke in her head.

" **My Empress. New zergling strain available"**

"Huh, **What do you have Aba,stein?"** Ellen replied psionically a little tired as she lay in her creep bed connected to a locust in the evolution chamber at the old hive cluster.

Ellen saw the geneticist and a new type of zerg that had four leg's with six green sacs on its back with a even bigger bulbous sac on its rear end.

 _ **"**_ **Ok what am I looking at?"** Ellen asked a little curious.

Aba,stein ordered the new zerg to move a over to a group of a dozen human shaped chitin targets, the strange zerg creatures body started to shutter and then it exploded.

 **BOOOM.**

The explosion showered the vicinity in highly corrosive acid that quickly ate through the remaining targets leaving almost nothing left of them. In only a few seconds, the acid even started eating through the creep and the ground.

 **"Wow,?! Aba,stein where did you get the essence for this thing"**

* * *

 ***[Flashback]***

After Aba'stein returned from completing the nydus worm, he continued in his normal experiments and job in finding more new essence for the swarm to evolve with. The overseers and locust Aba,stein had under his command spread throughout the Amazon forest looking for strange and new essence. A few days later one locust ran into a black beetle with orange colors, the locust hovered above the insect checking it out and harassing it trying to make it do something which it did. Just as the locust got a little to close the bug shot a stream of boiling noxious chemical spray at the locust which suffered minor burns that would have killed a normal insect. The wounded locust psionically called to a nearby overseer monitoring it which then called Aba,stein who then knew this beetle had useful essence Aba,stein called a few more locust to the area and had them and the overseer memorize the beetle's shape and color than Aba,stein had all the locust and overseers spread out looking for more of them, while the first locust quickly killed and ate the beetle to collect it's essence. Then through the psionic hive mind link the beetle's essence was transmitted back to Aba,stein who analyzed the new essence although he preferred to sample the essence directly it would take too long for the locust to fly all the way back to the primary hive cluster.

A few days later Aba,stein had directly consumed a dozen of those beetles and had experimented with the new essence and their chemical reaction, but most of his attempts to increase the power of the chemical reaction failed.

Aba,stein was a evolution master not a chemical expert **.**

But he finally had some success when he added the beetle's essence to a zergling morphing it into a new zerg strain which held the two chemicals in two groups of six sacs on it's back and had one large sac on it tail end that had two parts inside.

In the center was the reaction chamber that temporarily contained the reacting chemicals. This would intensify the pressure until it created a explosive reaction and surrounding the reaction chamber were acid glands that made and held the same powerful acid as the hatchery and digester use to break down flesh, stone, and metal. The first experiment with this new strain was much better progress than before, however the explosion force of the reaction was still weak and barely sent the acid ten feet.

Aba,stein took some time to think about this problem, and he remembered back when he was explaining the function of the extractors to His Empress who called the element the extractors make from water, 'hydrogen' which can be a powerful explosive if used properly. After remembering this the evolution master added some essence from the extractor to the new strain and added hydrogen to the chemical reaction. After many more failure's the new strain was finally completed **.**

 ***[flashback end]***

* * *

 **"This thing will be perfect for destroying tanks, buildings, and infrastructure targets"** Ellen said noting the new strains use's.

 **"New strain morphed from zergling. Require Empress to decide, if to abandon Piranhaling for new strain?"**

 **"What! why?"** Ellen asked surprised at this little hick-up.

 **"Zergling essence too complex. Will reduce number of Piranhalings morphed from larva. Increased morph time. Reduce effectiveness"** Aba,stein explained.

 **"I understand. well since we have the nydus worm now we don't need the Piranhaling as much, and as for a name for the new strain... i'll call it... the 'baneling'. OH' and Aba,stein I just got a idea, I don't want to loss the piranhaling strain, we may find use for it some time later. Aba,stein would it be possible to create a new building to hold onto the essence of many different zerg strains like... a library?"**

Aba,stein paused a moment thinking on the matter before answering.

 **"Possible,"** the genentisist replied.

 **"Good, then start on it, it would be a advantage if the swarm could have a library of many optional strains to switch between as the conditions of the war change. Well if there's nothing else... i'll be going to sleep now."**

 **"Good night my Empress"** Aba,stein replied, amazed at the mind of his Empress and knowing he made the correct choice in serving Ellen.

Aba,stein then informed Zavara, Nakool and Solus about the changes in the zergling strain the swarm Empress had made and proceeded to use the nydus network to send the necessary essence date to all of the hive clusters before starting his work on the new type of zerg building.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **Zavara's location in the brazil state of Roraima.**

Zavara stood in the middle of the devastated town surrounded by dozens of hunting packs all devouring the bodys of the humans. She had taken two of the three largest towns in the southern part of the region as well as the area surrounding it. And Zavara is now currently gathering her forces to take the third town, however the brazil military has already deployed thousands of troops and vehicles to the city of Boa vista the capital of the state of Roraima which Navash learned from the locust scattered across the land and informed her master about it.

 **"I see we don't have much time until the humans move on my location. Na,vash spawn three hundred of the new banelings and send them to me "** Zavara ordered partly interested to see what the new strain cand do.

 **"I will master, but it will take time. I must first morph a baneling nest and it is not yet completed"**

 **"Hmm I don't like waiting, but I have no choice it seems... 'Ahh' and it appears the humans are attempting to bomb me"** the hive queen said as one of her overseer's spotted two formations of high altitude bombers approaching.

Zavara ordered all of her packs to either enter the nydus network, burrow or scatter before the bombs hit which they did.

BOOOM,BOOOM, BOOM, BOOOM,

A field of explosions light up the night as both towns the zerg had taken were bombarded by hundreds of laser guided bombs. The bombardment kept up for a few minutes utterly demolishing the two towns.

As the bombs fell the overseers moved out of the area but then two groups of fighter jets quickly approached locking onto the zerg fliers with their IR missiles and firing. The overseers exploded into clouds of red gore.

 _ **"**_ **Aaaah... these humans are beginning to anger me, they used the bombing to force my impalers underground, so they could not intercept the human jets as they killed my overseers..."** 'growling in frustration' **"At least this is going to be a challenge.** Za,vara said angered and at the loss of the overseers and that the humans had outsmarted her. Zavara exited the nydus worm and looked all around, the town had been completely destroyed just rubble and smoking craters remained. **"Na,vash spawn as many zerglings as possible after the baneling nest is completed"** Zavara ordered her apprentice as she then commanded the nydus hubs to dig northward to the human city of Boa vista which was only 60 miles north.

 **Six hours later**

The city of Boe vista was the state capital of brazil's northern most state of Roraima, so the military force sent to protect it was much bigger than any the swarm had faced before, numbering 9000 ground troops, around 300 apcs, tank's, armored jeep's, and artillery. With 120 transport and attack helicopters that were now flying in patrols over the city as a quick response force if the aliens attempt another blitz attack like before which was so fast that even though brazil's military satellites had seen them coming the personnel in charge of watching were slow to get the word to Manaus, by the time word had been sent the attack had already begun.

But the city of Boe vista was on high alert and had a much larger military force guarding it as thousands of troops and hundreds tanks apc's and armored jeeps lined the streets at checkpoints around the city. But both military personnel and civilians were still on edge because they were still dealing with real aliens the very news caused the international stock markets to fluctuate, and the whole internet community was still debating all kinds of things like weather or not the aliens were really zerg or not, along with other stupid stuff one would expect from people who spend to much time online.

The people of Boa vista still went about their daily lives, going to school, teaching shopping, helping customers, doing office work, collecting garbage, cooking food, waiting on tables.

 **Boa vista central plaza**

 **Western bank of the Branco River,**

Hundreds of people walked across the open plaza, it had five streets extending north, east, south. The ground under the peoples feet started to rumble and shake like a earthquake then a giant armored worm erupted from underground reaching a hundred feet into the air and killing a few unlucky people who were right above it when it punched through the concrete ground.

After rising as high as it could the worm lowered it's self back down the hole it dug and from it's gaping maw streamed waves zerglings by the hundreds, having lost their amphibious abilities. Everyone in the area started screaming and running for their lives but none can hope to outrun a zergling on foot let alone a horde of them.

Every human in the surrounding area was quickly killed but there were a few army troops and a armored jeep close by but they also fell to the zerglings overwhelming numbers. After the area surrounding the nydus worm were secured dozens of hydralisk, and impalers emerged along with queens reinforcing the zegs new beach head.

Major general Lorenzo stood in his private tent shaving his beard when a officer barged in.

 _"_ Sir, the, the aliens sir they've... appeared in the city sir" the terrified officer said.

General Lorenzo looked at the man as his face changed from one of surprise to one of dread.

"Damet how the hell did they get so close without our knowing," the major general shouted as he cleaned himself off and ran with his officer to the command tent.

After hearing the reports about the situation he gave his orders.

"I want our ground forces troops and armored vehicles repositioned at these points here, here, and here keep those monsters bottled up in that part of the city and evacuate as many civilians as possible. And I want half the helicopters we got giving support to the troops on the ground and the other half are to go on the offensive and slow the enemy's advance," the major general commanded.

The communication personnel relayed the orders to the army. The first to respond were the attack copters who on sight fired their guns with as much precision as possible on the mass of zerglings that were running through the streets killing people as they went. Then the impalers and hydralisk countered, firing streams of their Armor piercing spines that ripped through the air and the light armor of the copters who started falling from the sky many crashing into buildings and into streets.

A dozen more copters arrived on scene and fired on the impalers killing two and wounding seven others before they burrowed. The rockets and bullets uselessly impacting the ground that's now protected the zerg like a shield.

The copters flew around in a circle confused that their targets disappeared as more spines ripped through the air and again through the copters. Five more light attack helicopters were shot down but this time it was the hydralisks responsible, the battle between the helicopters and the zerg anti air units continued as the zerglings scattered throughout the city ripping through any man, woman or child they found.

Boe viste like Manaus before had descended into chaos as more zerg pored out from the nydus worms. But the brazil ground forces that were once scattered around the city in small groups began gathered along with those from the military camp. They arrived in force and formed a defensive line cutting the city in two keeping the Zerg contained in one area of the city while the helicopters gave support fire.

Zergling claws sliced through steel as hydralisk spines pierced infantry armor. Jeep's with Apc's, fired their 50 cal guns felling scores of zerglings and piercing hydralisk chitin armor as the impalers high velocity spines cut through helicopter and tank armor and the tanks fired their cannons blasting many hydralisk and impalers into bit's all across the defense line human soldiers and zerg clashed and Fire from both sides criss-crossed the streets as the brazil armed forces tried to contain the fury of the swarm in the city blocks surrounding the nydus worm.

"I am not losing this city," major general lorenzo thought as he listened to the radio reports coming from his troops. "Where the hell are they coming from" the general asked.

One of his comm oparaters replied.

"Sir, some of our forces have reported that the creature's are coming from a... umm giant... worm in the centro plaza area by the river."

"Finally some good news, send half the copters to plug that hole and reorganize the rest to support our ground forces and keep the advancing enemy from moving any further into the city." major general lorenzo ordered and the radio operator's relayed them.

As everyone in the command tent focused on the battle they didn't notice a strange looking dragonfly quietly entered the tent and landing on top of a computer bank.

The battle for the city was a mess as zerg on one side and the brazil army on the other, with civilians caught in the middle. As the battle for Boa vista continued and casualties became heavy on both sides but... the swarm continued to advance.

~This is command to air wings 4 through 8 redirect to centro plaza thats were the enemy is coming from, confirm?~

~Command this is air wing four/1 lead I copy the orders.~

~This is wing five/1 lead we copy.~

~Wing six/1 lead, copy.~

~Wing seven/1 lead, copy.~

~Wing eight/1 lead, copy.~

The twenty attack helicopters broke from what they were doing and redirected to the new target. Five copters in each wing formation. As they flew over the city they encountered heavy anti air fire losing two copters on their way to the target.

~Damit we need to go higher and faster and spread out more,~ wing four/1 spoke over the radio and the other attack wings followed suit.

~This is wing six/2 i've spotted the target, dame its a big mother*ucker, light it up weapons free.~

The remaining eighteen helicopters split into two groups as they approached their targets. Eight of the light attack helicopters attacked the nydus worm and the other ten focused on the rest of the zerg in the plaza.

All of the attack copters fired their rockets and guns.

The nydus worm thrashed about and bellowed as heavy armor piercing bullets and rockets impacted its armored body. The weathering barrage caused the nydus worm to close its mouth and retreat underground stopping the flow of zerg reinforcements. And the plaza was filled with explosions and dust as thousand's of 50 cal rounds and hundreds of rockets blasted the area.

The formation of attack copters stopped firing as they flew over the now quiet dust covered area circling around for another pass.

~This is wing seven/3, I can't see a thing in all that dust.~

~Wing eight/1 hear, nothing on thermal sensors~

~This is wing four/1 I think we got them let's hea-.~

Wingfour/1 did not finish his sentence as a hail of spines ripped through his body and helicopter. Both fell from the sky exploding into a fireball as they impacted the ground. As did the other wings of helicopters all taken off guard by the sudden counter attack of hydralisk and impalers.

 **Flashback /Five minutes ago.**

 **"My queen, enemy aircraft approching the nydus worm"** a lesser queen spoke from the plaza, assigned to watch the sky around the nydus worm.

 **"I see, as expected they can't help but take the bait"** Zavara said readying her plan to bait the pesky aircraft into a ambush.

While her sister Na,kool was better at strategy Zavara was not a slouch herself but prefered tactical ambushes that used zerg high mobility especially their burrow ability.

As the human aircraft approached Zavara ordered all the hydralisk and impalers in the plaza to burrow as soon as they were fired upon. There were still a few losses but not many. As the aerial bombardment stopped the locust on nearby rooftops around the plaza continued to watch the sky as the attack helicopters passover head and circled around for another pass, and as soon as they were in range Zavara ordered the hydralisk, and impalers to unburrow and counter attack.

 ***[flash back end]***

The last of the attack copters crashed and burned as Zavara watched from the Locusts satisfied at the small victory.

 **"Now that the enemy's airborn counter attack has been stopped and the human commander has been found we'll go all out."**

Zavara then commanded the second nydus worm thats been waiting underground until now to move to the surface and emerge at the brazil army camp at the northern part of the civilian airfield north of the city.

"Huh umm, general Lorenzo sir we've lost contact with air wings four through eight sir!" a comm officer reported.

"Dame" Lorenzo slammed his fist onto the table. "i'm starting see why general Rodrigo had so much trouble with these monsters. Whats the status of our ground forces?"

"Sir our ground forces are holding their ground and the enemy reinforcements have been stopped" another comm officer reported.

"More good news at least," The general said with a grimm face. "The air wings must have at least completed their mission before being shot dow-!"

The general didn't finish his sentence as the ground exploded beneath his feet.

The second nydus worm erupted from underground killing him and rest of the command staff.

"Wah, what the hell is that thing." a soldier guarding the camp called out as the nydus worm exploded from out of the ground.

"Shit... I think that's where the command tent was." another soldier called out as the worm lowered back down.

"What the hell is it doing now" a soldier said as from the worms mouth came hundreds of large green monsters with large green sacs on their behinds moved ponderously on four legs.

"Aaa what the hell are those things fire, fire" yet another soldier shouted and started shooting at the numerous green monsters that were scattering around the army camp that was mostly empty now with most of the troops fighting in the city.

The guards manged to killed a few of the green monsters but is was to late as most of the banelings had moved toward anything that was important gas tanks, generators, food supply, water tanks, armory's.

 **Boom, boom, boom, boom.**

The camp became a field of green explosions and acid flew in all directions covering the whole area. Anyone left alive was quickly eaten by the acid rain, then a swarm of hundreds of zerglings mixed with a few hydralisk exited the nydus worm and secured what was left in the area and then Hive queen Zavara her self emerged from the mouth of the nydus worm.

"We have taken the enemy base and killed there commander, now finish them off my children," Zavara said triumphantly as the first nydus worm to returned to the surface, and release another horde of banelings.

Zavara scattered the new explosive units around the city having them move toward the locations of heavy resistance and then she had them burrow move right below the tanks, apc's or buildings where enemy troops were garissend inside of and then they unburrowd and exploded all at the same time.

Steel and kevlar armor and flesh were eaten away as the city's best defenders fell all at once. The heaviest resistance in Boa vista was now gone and then it only took the rest of the night to finish off any remaining army troops and civilians in the city.

Zavara then refocused on building a new hive cluster and collecting or recycling any and all biomass.

* * *

 **About Two days later**

 **April 14th the primary hive cluster.**

The lairs massive cocoon finally started to split open at its top, down along its sides and slowly the giant fleshy membrane dropped to the ground around the new lair and the creep started to recycle the now useless cocoon and the completed Lair now gave extended access to the swarms stored genetic knowledge.

"Wow now that is big" Ellen mumbled to herself as she stood in front of and noting the size of the lair which was now three times bigger than the hatchery with the five spire like claws now being curved inward at the tip.

"Good thing I had this chamber made bigger then normal, I'll have to expand the chamber even more before I have it morph into a Hive." 'sigh' "Ok it time to get some spires up."

Ellen then connected to the new lair making sure it can do what she wants. A smile crossed her face, as Ellen called eight drones to her and walked to another massive domed chamber beside the lairs chamber.

This chamber was much wider about six hundred feet wide and had eight giant arch's along the dome ceiling converging at the domes apex. The chamber also had six giant 70 foot wide 200 hundred feet high chitin support columns placed in a circle closer to the outer edge of the chamber and were connected to each other and to the short walls by smaller arch's leaving a large open space on the middle of the chamber .

There were dozens of tunnel like openings around the dome ceiling that connected to chiten domes on the surface.

After the drones arrived Ellen ordered seven of them to morph into Spires in the center of the chamber. One in the center surrounded by the other six with more than enough space between them to account for the size of the Spires.

Then Ellen and the last drone went back to the chamber with the lair but to the opposite side of the center support column from the lair. Ellen commanded last drone to morph into a Queens nest, both the Spire's and queens nest would take about a day to finish.

Ellen returned to her room and laid back down on her creep bed. Her eyes glowed purple as she connected to her pack queens, it was only that day the zerg Empress began sending out hunting packs into the area's surrounding the primary hive cluster which were still inhabited by thousands of humans who lived outside the city. The brazil military had showed up days ago and evacuated as many people as possible. Ellen like before simple let them do this but there was still a lot of biomass left in the farms and countryside.

 **"Ra'cora. Nu'mora. Yu'tora what is your progress ?"** Ellen called out to the three new pack queens she had been training as her personnel underlings.

 **"My Empress, I have completed my hive cluster and have started collecting biomass in the north,"** Ra,cora answered.

 **"Nu'mora here, my hive cluster is finished and i'm collecting biomass, "** the pack queen called from across the river to the southwest.

 **"Yu'tora here, my hive cluster is done and I have mostly finished harvesting animal biomass from the area as well ,"** the pack queen spoke also across the river south of the primary hive cluster.

 **"Good progress you three,"** Ellen replied satisfied at the new queens progress. **"I want you to continue collecting those livestock animals that the humans left behind and dismantling their buildings in the countryside until there aren't any left in the region, understood."**

 **"Yes our Empress "** all three answered.

* * *

 **Two days later April 16**

 **Na,kools hive cluster.**

Na,kool has spent the last few days readying her forces. Building up her two new hive clusters while Inkarra scouted around with locust and spread the nydus network around. While also sending out a few pack queens to collect more biomass, but Nakool has not made any big moves until now.

The trip through the nydus network was slimy and a little rough as the inside of the worm undulated pushing the zerg units through its body helped by a grease like slime inside it.

Nakool exited the giant worm into the nydus hub inside a small underground hive cluster which consisted of just a few dozen creep cores, a hatchery and two spawning pools.

The hive queen then moved over to the hatchery as hundreds of zerglings rushed out from the nydus network and over to the tunnel that lead to the surface which was close to a human town and dozens of farms surrounding it.

The horde of zerglings rushed out from the tunnel and changed direction to the town. Nakool used locust to observe and control her forces which she ordered to split up into two groups. One guarded the roads into and out of the town not allowing any humans leave. The other group charged into the town ripping through the humans like a storm of claws.

With in 20 minutes hundreds of drones came through the nydus network and collected the biomass, bringing it back to Na'kools main hive cluster. The harvesting of the towns population took half the day, and when Nakool was satisfied she and the rest of her small army left the area and returned to the main hive cluster.

Later Nakool exited the nydus network and linked with her hatchery's, she was satisfied at the amount of biomass she had collected.

Shortly after Inkarra reported in on her progress.

 **"Master Nakool, I have finished my task and have collected much biomass for the swarm,"**

She reported from the second hive cluster after having returned from a raid. Inkarra had been assigned to command the second hive cluster by hive queen Nakool who then linked with her apprentices hatchery's looking at the amount of biomass she had collected.

" **I see... good work In,karra. we will continue this strategy while moving farther north... until we have collected all human biomass in this region."**

 _ **"**_ **Understood master Na,kool, I shall return to my work then"** the apprentice In,karra replied getting ready for another raid, as did Na,kool.

* * *

 **Same time**

 **Primary hive cluster**

 **Training hall**

Ellen dropped to one knee finally exhausted, sweating and breathing hard from the two day training marathon she had imposed on her self to catch up on Sharpening her fighting skills by sparing with a few queens. All without relying on her aura armor and also working on two new aura techniques.

 _"_ MY Empress are you injured?," one queen asked concerned for her Empress.

"No i'm fine, just a few bruises and cuts, speaking of which I guess I got a little carried away with that last attack... Sorry! " Ellen said panting as she looked at the queens missing left arm, wing blade, and front left leg, and the two other injured queens.

"No we are fine, we can recover," The queen replied as she and the others picked themselves up left the chamber to recover.

The queens returned to their own chambers to heal and regrow their lost limbs, while Ellen walked tiredly to her bathroom, she took off her sweaty and somewhat torn cloth's and turned the shower on. After the tub was full she soaked in the warm bath water and checked on her subordinate's.

Zavara was still building her new hive and hunting for human biomass in the area but had recently taken a city.

Nakool was slowly clearing the south western region of brazil of human biomass as she and In,karra move northward, they countered brazil's military from time to time as they evacuated people as best they can. As per Ellen's order Nakool had avoided the military as much as possible.

Ellen then checked on Solus.

" **So has anything happened Solus?"** the Empress asked while soaking in the warm bathtub.

 **"No my empress, I have had no hostile contact with the humans. But many ships have moved within proximity of my hive clusters and a few underwater craft have come closer."**

Ellen enjoying the warm water as she thought on the report.

 **"Hmm... I see,** **But that may change... as its only a matter of time before someone encounters your forces. Solus I want you to build more hive clusters in these areas."** Ellen projected as she sent Solus the positions of the new hive clusters in the deep ocean, **"Make sure to build the hive clusters in deep water and to camouflage them to look like their apart of the sea floor if any human ships or divers come by."**

 **"Understood my Empress."** the behemoth replied beginning his new task.

As she soaked in the bath Ellen's vibrant blue hair floated in the water stopping just below her shoulders. Ellen soaked for about a hour before getting out and drying herself off but she didn't bother putting new cloths on as Ellen had gotten comfortable not wearing any.

Ellen then ate a light snack and then got back to work, walking nude to the Spire chamber where they were now completed. The spires stood 70 feet high, about 54 feet wide with seven interconnected support columns, six around a center one and resting on top of them was a large dome that made 1/3rd of the building.

A new addition to the room were the ten spawning pools around the chambers edge.

As she entered the Spire chamber Ellen ordering 60 larva in the chamber to morph into mutalisk, they then crawled up the spires and into the dome on top of the spires which as the young women took a closer look there were about eight opening's at the domes base.

Ellen spent the next two hour's running around the chamber exercising as she waited for the mutalisk to complete theri morphing.

Ellen stopped her running when she heard the birth shrikes of her swarms first air units. The Mutalisk crawled out from the hole at the top of the spire's dome and shrieked filling the chamber with their high pitched calls like a flock of monster birds, as they flapped their leathery bat like wings testing their ability to fly.

Ellen wanting to get a better view so she used [null g] to jump up on top of one of the spires. The mutalisk looked different then in the game. For one thing they had bird like reverse joint legs extending from the sides of their lower body below their large leathery wings which they had folded when walking on all fours like a cross between a bat and a bird.

The legs got thinner and longer ending in four razor sharp claws. The head had four eyes a front pair and one on each side. The head also had four large mandibles for a mouth and two horns on top the head that held sensory organs .

The tail extended from behind the legs and was as long as the body and like the body was covered in overlapping armor plate's and ended in a short barrel like launcher that the glaives were fired from. There was also a pair of sensory organs for aiming on the sides of the launcher.

Ellen continued to admire the new additions to her growing swarm, some mutalisk had their tails curving up like a scorpion while others just let their tails lay.

Suddenly Ellen got a warning from the overseers floating about four miles above the primary hive cluster.

They had spotted a large number of aircraft approaching from the southeast composed of 60 high altitude bombers, behind them are 250 heavy transport plan's.

Ellen knew that it was a attack and that this could not be all of them. And her instincts were proven right when the locust and overseer's watching the river detected a column of what had to be a 100 large river boats consisting of transports along with escort gun boats coming from down river.

After another few minutes more Locusts detected three columns of ground vehicles coming from the south and southeast consisting of armored jeeps in the front, followed by light tanks and transport apc's, and more artillery in the rear moving along multiple roads all rapidly approaching the area across the river just south of the Primary hive cluster.

Ellen narrowed her eyes with a serious look on her face as the brazil army finally came knocking at her door.

"Well I knew they would come in force sometime."

Ellen jumped down from the spire and walked back to the lairs chamber and with a few lightning quick order's ordered 100 more larva to morph into mutalisk. Told her three pack queens about the coming attack and had them return to their hive clusters to prepare for it and commanded the other queens in the primary hive cluster to increase the output of zerglings and hydralisk. Ellen entered the chamber with the lair and sent more orders reorganising all the defenses when the overseers detected 24 high velocity objects jetting through the sky.

Ellen knew what they were and ordered any zerg outside to burrow or enter the armored domes.

The 24 cruise missiles quickly approached the Primary hive cluster and changed their angle of approach. The two dozens cruise missiles launched from brazilian ships along the coast impacted the twenty or so armored domes detonating into giant balls of fire and blasting off massive chunks of chitin from the armored chitin domes and forming a spider web of cracks along their surface. But as quickly as the damage was done the many creep cores along the domes interior started releasing creep through small hollow tunnels that were scattered throughout the domes, but the damage was would still take a hour to be repaired.

"Cruise missiles huh... guess it's finally, time to see if I got what it takes to lead the swarm," Ellen said to herself with smile as the first real battle was upon her.

 **Chapter end**


	13. Chapter 13

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Starcraft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk."

"Telepathy."

"SHOUTING"

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 13, To Conquer a Continent Part 3**

 **April 16/2010**

President Miquel sat in his office, finishing the paperwork that comes along with a major military deployment. Even though brazil's allies, one of which is the U.S. pledged to send some of their military forces to help, the politics involved and time necessary to send such a force is much too long for Miquel to wait, especially given the recent attacks in both the states of Roraima in the north and Rondonia in the south east of Brazil.

These new attacks took everyone off guard given the distance between them and the now occupied city of Manaus. Even though President Miquel had sent a large military force to protect Roraima and other state capitals it failed, and now the state of Roraima along with everyone left in the states of Amazonas and Rondonia are being killed and eaten by those alien monsters.

The only thing that could be done is evacuate as many people as possible. At first Miquel had Brazil's people calm and trusting in his ability to handle the situation but now everything is spiraling out of control and there's unrest and panic all over brazil now that the aliens can seemingly attack anywhere suddenly and without warning.

Miquel put the pen down and leaned back in his chair now done with the paperwork.

A day before he gave the order to send Brazil's military in full force to destroy what is believed to be the center of the invasion and if what Governor Arthur said is true about a Empress leading the monsters then killing or capturing her is the best and fastest way to end this threat. Miquel was starting to regret not taking that deal the governor was given from the alien Empress that said the attacks on the people of Brazil would stop if the President evacuated all the humans from the state of amazonas, but moving feeding and housing that many people was impossible, even with international aide; which is why Miquel rejected the proposal.

Miquel stood up and walked to the window and looked out at the city of Brasilia as he hoped this military operation succeeds.

* * *

 **Ellen's primary hive cluster**

After the barrage of cruise missiles hit Ellen reorganized her hive clusters defenses to better intercept and counter the approaching enemy's. Taking into account her current forces which now numbered 8040 zerglings. 1840 hydralisk. 6400 locust. 500 impalers. 359 overlords. 160 overseers. 290 queens. And those numbers we're rising but what Ellen was worried about, is the Brazil military's plan, every major military deployment has a purpose a objective, besides just killing all the enemy. whatever it is Ellen has to refocus on the task at hand.

Sitting down in front of the lair with her legs crossed, Ellen analysed the enemy forces.

"There's 60 bombers in the air. 20 fighters and 50 heavy transport plans, if my hunch is correct then the bombers are going to go first and carpet bomb my primary hive cluster while the jets give support and take out any anti air. Then the heavy transports will drop paratroopers to secure a foothold, on the ground. And to the south are those three columns of jeeps, tanks, Apc's, and a lot of artillery. The other vehicles should just be guards for the artillery which is going to give fire support for the paratrooper's that land. And then there's the hundred or so boats transporting more troops and maybe ground vehicles. Their probably the main force while the rest are just to by time and soften my defenses."

 **"Ra'cora, Nu'mora, Yu'tora are you three safe?"**

 **"Yes Empress we are safe and ready to repel the humans attack."** Ra,cora replied for the three of them.

 **"These are my orders; Ra'cora take your forces through the nydus network and meet up with Yu'tora in the south help her deal with the enemy artillery coming from that way for now I'll finish them off myself later. Nu'mora, I want you to take a force of hydralisk to the small hive cluster in the east along the river, I need you to intercept the boats coming from the east and do as much damage as you can before retreating"**

 **"Yes Empress it shall be done."** the three replied following the orders.

Ellen reviewed her plane to counter the invading brazil military.

"Ok those boats will pass close to that outer hive cluster in less then one hour, and the artillery coming from the south will reach the opposite side of the river a little sooner at their current speed, all though i'm not a expert. But those aircraft are my current threat; they'll arrive here in a few minutes, good thing I have something to deal with them." Ellen mused to herself and then gave the order to all the mutalisk to move outside

All the mutalisk in the spire chamber lifted their heads up as they heard the orders; they all crawled on all fours up the domed ceiling to the holes which lead through special tunnels to the surface.

One of the domes they exited into was hit by one of the cruise missile's. Luckily the dome was thick enough to take the damage and only the outer armored chitin shell was damaged; not the inner supports and it was already regenerating thanks to the creep cores placed around it.

After reaching the surface the mutalisk crawled outside the dome and stood up on their legs and tail for support, flapped their wings for the first time testing and stretching them for a minute before lowering their heads and lifting their wings one more time and surprisingly, they emited a weak psionic field around their bodies just strong enough to counter the Earth's gravity and help propel themselves like a overlord, although their wings are the mutalisks main form of propulsion on a planet. With one last push of their legs and wings the mutalisk leaped into the sky flying hundreds of meters up in only a few seconds and they started circling around the primary hive cluster like a flock of predatory birds.

 **"Wow, Aba,stein do the mutalisk have any psionic power?"** Ellen asked, now interested.

 **"Yes. Mutalisk have minimal psionic propulsion. Derived from overlords by Abanthur. Same as behemoths."** Aba'stein answered from the old hive clusters evolution chamber working.

 **"Huh?, that makes more sense then mutalisk and other swarm units using gas to propel themselves through space like in starcrafts lore. The real zerg swarm has more psionic powers then in the game. It's a better explanation for how certain zerg units can float or fly in space, then the games lore. Ok enough of that back to the battle."** The Swarm Empress thought as she ordered her new air force to split into three attack wings.

The mutalisks received their orders and turned towards their target's; forming up into two rows of six flying v formations, ten mutas in each.

Ellen watched through the overseers and the mutalisk, closely as the swarms air force engaged the humans.

"What the hell I thought they didn't have air unit's" a fighter pilot thought seeing the enemy air units on his radar. "This is strike leader to command we have a lot of enemy aircraft on approach."

~What!, are you sure strike lead, confirm how many ?~ command asked over the radio.

"I confirmed 60 enemy aircraft command, we'll engage in less then one minute 26 seconds" strike lead reported.

~This is command, permission to brake formation and engage new hostile's granted protect those bombers and transports.~

Yet the mutalisk were the kind of enemy these pilots have never trained for before.

"Roger command, Ok all strike wings listen up we have a job to do, we have to protect those bombers and transports or this operation is a bust, all fighters weapons free, engage." ordered strike lead to the other fighters pilots as he flipped a switch unlocking his weapons fire control, luckily they were loaded out with a mix of air to ground and air to air weapons and they still had their guns.

All 20 fighters accelerated away from the bombers to intercept the 60 enemy craft who,s ability's are still unknown all the pilots knew they were outnumbered over two to one still they had a job to do and are willing to give their lives to protect their country and family's.

Inside her mind and with alittle help from the Lair, Ellen had formed a mindscape of pitch black with large display screens showing sensory date from certain units; like the overseers, her three pack queens and the mutalisk who are now in engaging the twenty fighters. All displayed like a 3d hologram showing the battlefield, which would give her a better.

Ten mutalisk at the lead of the formation folded their tails down aimed them foward's and fired. The glaives flew towards the human fighters with unerring accuracy while the human fighters deployed their chaff and flares while firing their IR missiles.

Zerg glaives and human missiles criss crossed in the air and struck their targets metal fighters and fleshy bodies exploded in the sky as the two air forces engaged each other.

The human jets had powerful engines that gave them better acceleration but the mutalisk had far better maneuverability and faster coordination between each other thanks to the hivemind, which is why the mutalisk scattered in all directions turning the aerial battle into a chaotic melee which favored the swarm.

Ellen held the rest of the mutalisk back except one which she sent towards the transports. When the lone mutalisk reached the human transports it turned around swooping down above one of the craft and slowly dropped on top of the four engine transport plane. Holding its-self in place with the claws on its wings and legs. The mutalisk then used its mandibles to tear a hole in the roof and poked its head inside.

Ellen through the mutalisk eye's saw dozens of somewhat confused and scared paretroops partly in shock at the beast that just ripped a hole in the top of their plan and was now looking at them.

"What the hell "

"Sir what do we do"

"SHOOT IT" a sargent shouted as five of his troops turned off the safety's on their rifle's and shot at the mutalisks head.

The mutalisks pulled its head out of the plane and unfolded its wings letting the air pressure lift it up and off the plane. The lone mutalisk then rejoined the rest of the mutalisk still in formation a few miles away.

"Ok now that done and my theory is confirmed I think i'll get rid of those bombers." Ellen thought as she ordered another 20 mutalisk to attack the bombers while the fighters were still distracted.

This is helios 1, to all craft ETA 1 minute to drop zone," the pilot of one of the bombers spoke. "I repeat 1 minute to drop zo... hold on, shit we have in coming more of those flying monsters... dame, we should have had more fighter escorts. This is helios 1 to all helios flights just try to reach the drop zone."

Just as the pilot said that three glaives impacted his craft from above turning the bomber into a fireball, along with fifteen others as the twenty mutalisk engaged the bomber craft from above leaving no chance of escape.

"Dame, this is echo 1 to all transports, i'm accelerating the troop drop, I repeat to all transports we drop in one minute." the lead transport pilot said over the radio with a little bit of fear in his voice.

The 50 c-130 transports accelerated forwards flying lower then the bombers and flying monsters; and became more spread out to avoid the falling plane debris of the destroyed bombers above them. A short time later they all opened their rear doors and the paratroopers all stood up at the ready, luckily they we're on course.

Minutes later the pilots gave the signal that they were over the drop zone. Originally the bombers were supposed to bombard the enemy hive first so as to clear the drop zone and give the paratroopers time clear it of any hostile's as they regroup but that's not going to work now with the bombers gone.

As the c-130 transports flew over the eastern half of Manaus city, which is still mostly untouched by the zerg the paratroopers jumped out of the plans.

The sky was filled with thousands of paratroopers, as they fell through the air they saw that below them the western and southern 40% of the city was covered in that purple gray stuff and that a good number of buildings in that area are gone, replaced by a cluster of twenty domes, each about 300 to 600 feet wide and up to 455 feet high.

As the paratroopers reached the right altitude they pulled the ripcord and releasing their parachutes their bodies jerked upwards as the parecutes catched the air greatly slowing their descent to the ground. Thousands of paratroopers drifted down onto the eastern side of the Manaus, Some of them landed on top of buildings others touched down in the streets now packed with abandoned cars and trucks, but mostly all 5000 paratroopers safely landed and regrouped at pre-designated locations.

After all the paratroopers landed Ellen ordered all the mutalisk to engage what was left of the fighters and bombers; in only another minute of air combat the swarm ruled the sky and the now empty transports left the area returning to the air base they came from, it was just around this time that the three pack queens engaged their targets.

 **A few miles east of The primary hive cluster along the amazon river.**

Nu'mora and her few hundred strong hydralisk were burrowed along the river waiting. Time passed and the young pack queen watched the human boats approach and pass by her position through the eyes of the locust that we're scattered around the forest.

 **"Attack,"** orderedNu'mora.

With the order given 205 hydralisk in groups of ten along the northern side of the river erupted from underground and fired a barrage,s of thousands of spines at the passing transport and gun boats, killing dozens of soldiers in the first volley. Some of the spines pierced through the steel skin of the boats striking the soldiers and ships crew inside.

But the humans were ready for a ambush; as the rest of the soldiers and ships crew quickly went to man multi barreled guns attached to the boats railing the barreles started to spine and spew forth thousands of rounds of armor piercing bullets at the hydralisk; killing 12 in half as many seconds, and other loud thumps were heard from the boats and moments later explosions ripped through the jungle and the zerg lines killing or wounding another 15 hydralisk.

Seeing this Nu'mora had her units burrow again, she recognized the weapons as gatling guns and mortar launchers, two human weapons that the Swarm Empress had warned her commanders about. It would be foolish to engage them without a plan but Nu'mora did have one. The pack queen sent out a order to the locust in the area to converge on the humans maning the weapons and a short time later hundreds of the small locust swarmed the gunners on the boats, biting and stinging their flesh, the men were overwhelmed by the large numbers of small insects. They fought back swinging their arms wildly trying to swat the locusts out of the air and some of the men jumped overboard to try and escape the swarming bugs, but it was futile as the swarm of small attackers quickly killed and started to eat the humans on the outside of the boats. Everything went silent except for the engines of the boats still moving down river but Nu'mora knew most of the humans were still alive hiding inside the metal boats wear the locust can't reach them.

 **"Nu'mora what's you progress"** the swarm Empress asked.

 **"It is going as expected my Empress, I have the humans cowering inside their ships, do you wise me to finish them off."**

 **"No, you've done enough return my side at once i'll handle the rest."**

 **"Understood my Empress I will return at once."** Nu'mora replied a little confused at why she could not just finish the humans off, but she obeyed and returned with her remaining forces burrowing back to the nearby hive cluster.

 **Across the amazon river south of the primary hive cluster.**

After being dropped off by overlords Ra'cora and Yu'tora had combine their packs and charged at the encirclement line of human military vehicles and infantry defending the artillery tanks and guns.

The light tanks fired their cannons the armored jeeps unloaded their heavy 50 cal machine guns and the infantry unloaded their rifles and single shot grenade launchers at the horde of approaching monsters.

The normal and alpha zerglings took the brunt of the hits but gave the hydralisk and impalers the time they needed to aim and fire, hydralisk spines easily ripped through infantry armor while impalers spines pierced the humans tank armor and jeeps, killing the drivers and gunners.

After half a hour of fighting almost half the human defenders lay dead on the ground along with a great many zerg. Ellen watched this from her mind scape and decided that was enough for now.

 **"Ra'cora, Yu'tora thats enough, return to me at once"** Ellen ordered.

 **"Yes our Empress"** both replied.

* * *

 **A hotel in the capital of Brasilia**

Arthur stood on the balcony overlooking the city of Brasilia as a light breeze blew; Arthur wondered how everything got so messed up; he had been poked and proded by a dozen doctors and put through half a dozen test's trying to find and remove that parasite but none of the doctors could find it. And to top it all off he was removed from his position as Governor, forced to retire and placed in house arrest .

"SIGH' What the hell am I going to do with myself now" Arthur said in a very depressed tone to himself as he took a sip of alcohol.

 **"Well you look like you were hit by a truck."**

Arthur was startled as the same young womens voice from before spoke in his head.

"Huh!...oh... what do you want? i'm no longer a Governor and I doubt anyone will listen to me."

"Hmm that really doesn't matter, just listen to my plane and do what I say, that is... if you really do care about the people of your country." the voice said making Arthur a little nervous but also curious.

"Fine... what do you want me to do."

* * *

 **Ellen's primary hive cluster**

 **A few minutes later**

 **Lair chamber**

The three pack queens stood in front of their Empress waiting for their next orders as Ellen had been sitting silently for a while now but then she opened her eyes as they glowed purple and then faded to their normale green.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to talk to someone, now lets to get back to the fight" Ellen said standing up.

"What is your command our Empress" Yu'tora asked to which Ellen smirked.

"I'll handle the enemy's to the south. You three just keep the pressure on the enemy forces that have landed to the east of the primary hive cluster," ordered Ellen as she walked out.

A short time later a lone mutalisk took off from the primary hive cluster and flew south towards the artillery battalion across the river who after completing preparations began opened fire upon the zerg hive. With a thunderous roar over 60 artillery guns of different types open fire sending their high explosive shells through the air, striking their targets and chipping away at the still damaged layers of protective chiten with every hit. The armored domes held under the barrage protecting the hive cluster within and below.

Meanwhile soldiers on the ground spotted the lone mutalisk flying over head as the artillery battalion continued to fire. It was too high for the weapons on the ground to reach, but all the soldiers were still weary of it keeping watch of the air-borne monster.

But then something dropped from it's back, the object was bright blue and fell with purpose as it landed right in the middle of the artillery group between two mobile artillery tanks. A dozen soldiers with their sargent ran to the spot where the object dropped.

Ellen stood up between two artillery tanks wearing her aura armor; she was getting ready to use one of her new techniques, when a dozen soldiers approached her from the front and back as the artillery guns continued to fire.

 _ **BOOM. BOOM, BOOM. BOOM.**_

"Wh, what the hell" the sergeant said as the loud bangs of the artillery guns firing blotted out his voice and he and his men were taken completely off guard by what happened next.

Ellen sensed the men's hesitation and took the initiative, crossing her arms and forming her aura into nine large tails extending from her lower back like the nine tailed fox from the naruto anime. The sight of this snapped the army men out of their shock and in fear they aimed their guns at Ellen and fired but their bullets just bounced off the psionic-aura armor. Ellen quickly wrapped four of the nine tails around the two artillery tanks beside her.

Ellen then used null g with two other tails pushing on the ground to keep herself stable and quickly lift and spin both mobile artillery tanks around herself, smashing the heavy multi ton vehicles into the troops around her and instantly pulverising their bodies.

Ellen then changed the shape of the six tails into thin blades and sliced the mobile artillery tanks into piece's the metal pieces clanged together and thudded as they fell to the ground with some blood and body parts from the crew inside visible.

Ellen then continued her assault using null g to leap around while using her nine tails to slice, impale, crush and smash her way through the artillery battalion; using a few of her tails as shields and the rest to counter attack whenever the humans got a few shots off at her.

Ellen sliced another artillery piece in half along with its operators and then jumped hundreds of meters in the air. As she floated in the air Ellen gathered her psionic-energy to the tips of all nine tails forming nine giant Aura blast orbs. looking down she calculated the positions and range of the remaining artillery piece's below her.

Ellen then swung the tails downward launching the nine giant aura blast orbs; all nine orbs spread out a little as they flew towards the ground.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

There was a massive explosion like a mini nuke going off and leveling everything in a half mile area. Leaving nine very large craters in the ground.

The shock waves from the blast sent Ellen flying; she had miscalculated, her null g ability made her lighter and easier to be pushed around by the explosive blast wave.

"HU,AAAH"

Ellen landed a mile away catching her self with her nine tails and lowering herself to the ground.

Ellen panted heavily somewhat exhausted from using up so much of her power at once, but since she was thrown far away Ellen decided to take the opportunity to rest a bit and dispalled her aura armor but left her nine tails active a few minutes later a group of soldiers in two armored jeeps arrived in the area, and looked around for their enemy.

Ellen hid in a group of bushes as the soldiers scattered around the area looking for her. Until one soldier saw something blue sticking out the bushes and opened fire. Ellen was taken off guard as one bullet ripped through the bush and into her left leg and arm. Ellen fell on her right side giving a pained yell.

"Aaa!, Aaa!, hah, *uck" Ellen exclaimed in pain as she felt the pain of having been shot for the first time.

The nine aura tails flashed dimly as Ellen lost concentration from the pain and held her bleeding arm and leg as the bullets continued to strike all around her. Ellen knew she would be dead if she didn't act. She took a few deep breaths and refocused on her nine tails stabilizing them and then focusing on the threat.

Ellen moved two aura tails to shield herself and felt as the bullets bounced off her aura tails. She then gathered more energy into the tips of two other tails she then lifted them over the bushes and fired them. Ellen heard two satisfying explosions and the blast's killed most of the soldiers around the armored jeeps.

Ellen then still in pain moved all nine tails around herself in a protective barrier. She sat up and then focused on both the bullet holes in her left arm and leg and pushed the bullets fragments out her own body. Focusing on the pain and the damaged parts of her body. Ellen watched as both holes closed in only a few seconds and a moment later she was fully healed.

"Aa, ok lesson learned, never use too much power up all at once, it will leave me weakend and vulnerable" Ellen said, noting her mistake and recovering quickly thanks to her valkyrur body and powers.

Ellen then reshifted her psi-aura from the nine tails into aura armor and continued her assault on the enemy forces in the area.

 **East of zerg primary hive cluster.**

Meanwhile Yu'tora, Nu'mora, and Ra'cora followed their Empress's orders and attacked the 5000 human troops that had landed east of the primary hive cluster, first they sent a scout force of four hundred zerglings to probe the enemy defenses.

Hundreds of zerglings rushed into the eastern half of the city where the human soldiers landed. The zerglings sniffed the air like dogs after having gained their essence for a strong sense of smell, while their eyes darted back and forth as they ran, watching for the humans. Then as if they crossed an invisible line, gun fire ripped through the air cutting into the clustered zerglings as garrisoned troops inside buildings opened fired. Killing a few zerglings as the rest quickly started zig-zagging left and right evading the gunfire.

The human troops responded by firing single shot grenade launchers and explosive mortars shells from the rooftops in to the clusters of approaching zerglings; the blasts smashed and burned the lightly armored bodies of the zerglings wounding and killing many of them but still they charged on.

All along the defense line the humans had hastily set up, zerglings by the dozens reached the garrisoned buildings and smashed their way through the improvised barricades the humans had put up, and the fighting continued inside for another ten minutes till more soldiers came to reinforce the checkpoints of the defense line.

The fighting in the buildings and streets intensified but continued for another half hour until all four hundred zerglings were dead while and the death count for the humans was nearly six hundred.

A short time later the river transports and gunboats arrived at the south eastern part of Manaus city. They moved cautiously up the small waterway that connected the river to the inland docks in a small lake like inlet. luckily it was big enough for all the boats to fit, which were organized by General Erico who upon entering the small lake inlet went on the radio of his boats bridge.

"This is general Erico to general Breno, the main force has arrived were docking now, what's your statute's over."

~This is general Breno it's about dame time you got here, what was the hold up? over,~ General Breno replied over the radio from his command post in a hotel in the eastern part of the ruins of Manaus.

"We were ambushed, and had to do some repairs on the boats and give medical aid to the crew and soldiers. We lost about three hundred personnel, over"

~Dame... well are the the vehicles intact? over,~

"Yes there wasn't much damage luckily and we're unloading them as fast as we can right now. Also has there been any word from general Eduardo and the artillery battalion? over."

~No... I haven't heard anything from him since he reported that they came under attack... him and the rest of the artillery battalion are... probably gone by now.~ general Breno replied in a fearing tone.

"Dame... well were just gone haft to do our best to hold the beach head until the second wave of reinforcements arrive... i'll head to your location when all the armor all is unloaded, over."

~Roger, me and my men will hold out as long as we can, just get here as fast as possible we were hit just a little while ago and lost a lot of soldiers, we need that mobile armor over,~ Breno replied implying hast.

As the Apc's armored jeeps, Ifv's and even a few heavy tanks rolled off the loading ramps of the boats another locust observed from a tree by the lake.

 **Meanwhile back at Ellen's location across the river to the south.**

Ellen stood in the middle of a field panting hard as she was surrounded by the burning husks of destroyed tanks, armored jeeps, artillery pieces and the corpses of hundreds of soldiers all of them with broken bodies. Her Aura armor was covered in buckets of blood that were slowly dripping away unable to grip on to the aura.

" **Yu'tora. Nu'mora. Ra'cora. What is your progress?"** the swarm Empress asked her three pack queens.

 **"My Empress we have done as you asked. All of the zerglings we sent to test the humans defenseses are dead but they inflicted hundreds more losses on the human's side"** Ra'cora replied.

 **"And what about the boats, where are they?"**

 **"They have reached the docks and are off loading many armored tanks and other vehicles, as we speak my Empress."**

 **"I see, i'll be returning now. Send another wave of 400 zerglings, but mix them with 200 hydralisk and 120 baneling's this time."** Ellen ordered still breathing hard, and then psionically ordered the lone mutalisk still flying high above to come to her.

A few moments later it glided down towards Ellen and stopped a short distance away flapping it wings as it hovered for a moment and then dropped onto its legs and then folding its wings and landing on all fours. The mutalisk lowered its head for its master, Ellen climbed on top of the mutalisks back and it took off returning to the primary hive cluster.

 **A little later a military airbase far to the east.**

The heavy transports plans that had dropped thousands of troops over the primary hive cluster had just all landed at the airbase they took off from. They moved off the runway parking next to a row of six large hangers where maintenance crews got to work getting the plans ready to fly again as fast as possible giving any repairs they needed.

One plane in particular had a big hole in it's roof. Two maintenance workers walked up the ramp into the plans cargo hold looking up they saw through the big hole.

"Dame thats a big hole, this planes lucky to have gotten back without crashing" one of the workers spoke.

"Yeah that's going to take half the day to repair that... well let's git to work" the other repair worker said.

As both men left the plane to get the welding tools they need to patch the hole, a zerg locust came out from its hiding place between the upper support railing and flew outside.

When the mutalisk ripped open the planes roof a locust dropped from underneath one of the mutas armor plates on the back of it's head and hid itself.

That locust flew around the base hundreds of feet up watching as dozens of workers refueled and repaired all the transports, it then flew over to a air control tower and perched on top of the tall tower it then signaled it's location to its Master.

 **The primary hive cluster.**

 **lair chamber**

Ellen stood in front of the lair with her eyes closed smiling.

"Aa, Ha, found you" Ellen said with a gleeful smile as she looked through the eyes of the locust at the airbase where all the bombers, fighters, and transports planes had came from.

She then opened her eyes, and walked to the spire chamber which now had 100 more mutalisks and 30 scourges ready to fight.

Ellen looked up at the scourges all of which were hanging from the support arch's. The scourges were about 16 feet long with three body segment's. The first is their somewhat egg shaped head which was covered by a layer of chiten with four clusters of sensory organs along the sides with a large warhead like reaction chamber like a banelings but even more powerful. The second segment, was the main body which was larger than the head and actually held the brain and other organs, with two reverse jointed wings extending from the sides and ended in a large spike that contained more sensory organs. The back of the body split into six tails that propelled the scourges along.

The scourge's looked something like like a bigger version of a glaive from a mutalisks except for the wings, but maybe it was the other way around.

 **"Hay Aba,stein did you alter the scourges"** Ellen asked.

 **"Yes. Improved with overseer and baneling essence. Improved detection and explosive reaction,"** the evolution master replied still in the old primary hive cluster, working.

 **"Well from now on just tell me if your going to make any changes or improvements too any swarm units ok."** Ellen said.

 **"Understood. Will endeavor to inform Empress when improving swarm strains."**

Ellen got back on track and ordered a few scourges to fly around, four of them dropped from the arch's and flew around, quickly extending their wings in and out while undulating their six tails as they zipped around the giant chamber while avoiding the mutalisks and support columns with a surprisingly fluid and graceful movements.

Ellen then ordered the four scourges to land a hundred feet in front of her. As they landed the scourges supported themselves with their wings kind of like landing gear. Ellen watched them for a while thinking of how best to use them when the scourges began eating some creep. Ellen watched as the scourges extended a small tentacle from their belly's, the tip was flat and full of row's of razor sharp teeth that tore chunks of creep from the floor and swallowed them hole.

"Huh... I wondered how the ate... well everyone eat up your going to be going out soon enough."

Ellen then ordered all of the mutalisk and the rest of the scourges eat a little before sending them out.

A few minutes later Ellen was back in the front of the lair and all 100 mutalisk joined their 52 brothers in the sky along with the 30 scourge's, all of them flying around outside above the primary hive cluster. Ellen noticed that the newer mutalisk were able to fly almost as soon as they hatched.

 **"Aba'stein, do the older swarm units teach the younger of their strain through the hive mind?"** Ellen asked .

 **"Yes. E** **xperiences** **. Memories. Shared with all swarm strains of the same type. Increase speed of combat effectiveness."** Aba'stein replied.

 **"** My theory is right then..., **Thanks for the info Aba'stein, you can go back to work now."**

 **"My Empress new strain completed."** Aba,stein psionically said with a tone of pride.

 **"What, you mean it's done already."**

 **"Yes. Was not difficult to combine zergling and hydralisk essence into desired form."**

Ellen's eyes glowed purple as she connected with a locust in the evolution chamber Aba'stein was inside of, and she made a big smile, seeing the newly completed hunter-killer strain.

 **"As always it's perfect Aba'stein, it's just to bad I can't use it right now, because i'm going to end this little war shortly, oh and does it need a nest or den like other strains ?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Ok, I need to get back to the battle now."** Ellen said. as she disconnected.

With a single thought Ellen sent the mutalisks and scourges towards the airbase using the one locust as a tracking beacon.

Ellen then shifted her focus to the battle on the ground as her three pack queens have reengaged the humans army east of the primary hive cluster.

Ellen connected to a locust perched on the side of a building and watched as dozens of soldiers fired their rifles and grenade launchers from an adjacent building down the street at the hordes of zerglings alpha zerglings and hydralisk charging at them along with banelings taking up the rear all charging towards the entrenched humans.

The hydralisk shot back with their spines killing a few soldiers as their gun fire bounced off the hydralisks slanted chitin armor and for arm shields.

Shortly after she started watching. Two armored jeeps with a Apc arrived and parked in front of the building. Gave the troops fire support as they blocked the swarms path into the buildings.

It was not just there but most of the garrisoned buildings along the defense line got armored vehicle reinforcements.

Ellen watched as her zerg automatically reacted to the new threat. The alpha zerglings reacted moving back to and shielding the hydralisk. As the alpha zerglings socked up the damage and died by the handful the hydralisk focused fire on the new human vehicles the combined fire now starting to get through the Apcs armor and distracted them as the banelings burrow moved right underneath the armored vehicles, and exploded.

 ** _BOOOOM._**

All three of the armored vehicles were blown to pieces along with the outer wall of one of the buildings which collapsed down into the new crater in the street.

In her mind scape Ellen then added more windows connected to more locust around the city watching similar scenes all along the defensive line of guard post. Ellen's swarm was learning and adapting on their own. Ellen started to understand just how powerful the zerg can be thanks to their hive mind that allows the swar to share information like the internet. But that was also the swarms biggest weakness. If anyone learned how to hack into or neutralize the zerg hive mind it would be catastrophic. Ellen then started thinking about how to plane for that eventuality.

"Hmm... the Komodo dragons... yes that would work," Ellen mumbled to herself came up with a idea.

After hours of fighting the number of soldiers along the defense line was cut in half and the buildings they garrasioned were either destroyed or heavily damaged by the banelings.

The cost to the swarm was 2/3rds of the zerglings and hydralisk, that loss rate was unacceptably to Ellen as she realized the needed a new heavily armored swarm strain that can take much more damage and act as a shield for other strains. Ellen sent the request to Aba'stein and then ordered 120 more larva to morph into mutalisk, and 50 larva to morph into scourges.

Ellen then checked up on the other 152 mutalisk and scourges flying towards the Brazil airbase.

Ellen watch from the eyes of a mutalisk as they flew just above the treeline and in the distance the sun was now dropping towards the horizon, night time is only a few hours away.

The Ellen then stepped up her counter attack and ordered nearly a thousand more larva to morph into zerglings. A hour later the mutalisks, scourges and zerglings all were done morphing and were then sent to assault the human army to the east. But then Just the overseers spotted a second wave of aircraft coming from the southeast again.

"40 jet fighters, 23 bombers, and 40 heavy transports, they must have came from another airbase," Ellen said. as she redirected the mutalisk and scourges to intercept the approaching aircraft. Ellen not holding anything back this time organized the mutalisk formation into 12 flying v's each with ten mutalisk, and the scourges flew higher and further behind the mutalisk and changed their formation into into in a wide single line formation.

Minutes passed and the second air battle began as the 120 mutalisk fired their glaives all at once from seven miles away from the brazilian fighter jets.

The jet fighters responded with their own Lrm[long range missiles] which had greater range.

Just as the jets fired their missiles Ellen ordered 40 of the scourges to attack the jet fighter jets just in case the glaives failed. Moments later the organic glaives and the scourges passed the metal missiles streaking passed each other.

Ellen then ordered the mutalisk to shoot more glaives this time aimed at the missiles in a attempt to intercept them.

The glaives and missiles rushed at each other and impacted forming a line of orange fire and green acid explosions. 26 out of 40 missiles were shoot down, but 14 others reached their targets. 14 of the mutalisk exploded into blood and gore and fell out of the sky.

The 120 glaives first fired were close to reaching their targets the jets broke their flying v formations and launched flares and chaff in a attempt to evade the glaives but unfortunately for the jets they were upgraded by Aba'stein to have the same sensory abilities as overseers and scourges which meant the jets countermeasures were only marginally effective.

The fighter jets started flying in evasive maneuvers in an attempt to evade the organic missiles but while the glaives were slower than a missile they were far more agile and easily reached their targets.

24 jet exploded as the barrage of organic missiles impacted the less skilled jets fighters and the rest twisted and turned through the air at high velocity in an attempt to evade the glaives that were tracking just behind them. The glaives that no longer had a target were redirected by the mutalisk that fired them towards the remaining 16 fighters which were quickly intercepted and destroyed just before the scourges arrived, with the fighters taken care of the bombers and transports were easy targets as Ellen redirected one scourge each at the now vulnerably transports.

Within moments the scourges struck their targets exploding in green blast's while the mutalisks destroyed the bombers with another barrage of glaives.

A short time later the sky was once more ruled by the swarm and all the Brazilian aircraft were just burning wreckage on the ground which an army of drones recovered as the zerg were beginning to learn how to integrate metals into their body's.

Ellen then redirected the surviving mutalisk, and scouges to attack the boats the brazil army used to bring the armored vehicles and by then the third attack wave was ready to go.

"Ok... time to finish this." Ellen said eagerly with deadly intent as she sent thousands of zerglings to the front lines.

The ground shook and glass in the windows vibrated as the tide of zerglings ran through the once empty streets now filled to capacity as the final light of the day beamed from the setting sun. The living tide ran towards the weakened defenses line. The soldiers still trying to regroup and reform the defenses fealt the shaking ground as the soldiers caught sight of the approaching horde representing their doom.

"There's too many... we... we can't stop that"

"Shit im out of here."

The soldiers resolve and moral broke as the 2000 zerglings zerg rushed them.

~All units hold your potions.~ General Breno called from over the radio.

The general stood over the radio yelling orders doing his best to motivate his troops to fight on even though he received word that the reinforcements were destroyed a short time ago. now he was trying to by time so as many soldiers in the rear guard as possible can get on the boats and hopefully retreat to live and fight another day.

"Regroup and form overlapping lines of fire. Machine gunners up front and granaders and mortar teams in back. We are not losing this battle we only need to hold out till reinforcements arrive." Breno ordered to his troops. But only panicked calls replied over the radio as his men lost their cohesion as a fighting force. Then general Erico walked into the lobby of the hotel that was the makeshift command room, with a despairing look on his face catching Breno's attention.

"The boats... there all gone," were the only words General Erico said. Breno dropped the radio mic and fall back into his chair realizing there is no escape.

In the dead of night the attack force of mutalisk and scourges reached the airfield that sent the first wave of aircraft.

When they were a few miles away from the base they flew higher getting into attack position. Ellen could hear through the locust that the base's alarm was going off they've seen the swarm of incoming attackers. The mutalisk then fired their first barrage of glaives, which streaked through the air arcing down to their targets.

The air control tower, the transports planes, the hangers, and the runway, all exploded and were melted away by acid as 152 glaives impacted them.

The air control tower collapsed, the transport plans exploded one after the other, and the hangers were blown into pieces and collapsed, and the runway now had twenty craters along it rendering it useless.

Then the scourges flew over the base and dropped downwards impacted buildings across the base and turning it into cluster of burning melting ruins.

The base was in chaos as the surviving personnel ran around trying to put out fires or help the injured whos had acid burns, or were trapped under debris.

Ellen watched the destruction from the eyes of a mutalisk. Satisfied she ordered the remaining mutalisk back to the primary hive cluster along with the locust.

Hours later back at the primary hive cluster, all of the soldiers had been killed and over a thousand drones were at work bringing the corpses of all the dead of both sides back to the primary hive cluster to be recycled back into usable biomass.

Ellen was already putting her next plan in play she sent four more nydus worms south, southeast and eastwards beginning the next stage of her campaign.

* * *

 **CIA headquarters**

 **langley virginia**

Director Alexander stood in the command center with over a dozen other personnel who were talking on their head phones and looking at small laptop screens overseeing operations all over the world. As the director himself watched the large middle wall screen showing live satellite date, as a quarter of the brazil army was wiped out and one of their major airbase's was destroyed.

"Dear god," Alexander said under his breath. "hopefully this while convince those bureaucratic fools in washington," the director thought as a operator recorded the sat date .

* * *

 ***[FlashBack, Planet Mars, A few months ago]***

After leaving the zerg behemoth behind the small fleet of over 200 protoss shuttles holding the survivors of A'rul flew over the planet's reddish surface.

"It would seem this world is barren and lifeless" Lasarra stated as she sat in the left control chair, as she watched a holoscreen showing sensor date of the planets surface. with Rolana to her right and Kaldalis behind her and Roken left to the rear cargo hold.

"Lasarra, fly us into orbit, we can get a better view of this world from there," Kaldalis ordered.

The one shuttle broke from fleet and flew into orbit and started to scan the red planet.

"You were right Lasarra," Rolana said looking at her own holo screens displaying the date of the planetary scan, "This planet is a barren rock with only a minimal amount of atmosphere and most of the water is frozen in the northern and southern poles, but still it's possible for us to live on this planet. We would have to fabricate shelters, it's a good thing we were ably to bring a few fabrication matrix's and probes with us at least."

"That's... interesting!" Lasarra spoke getting Kaldalis and Rolana attention.

"What is it? Lasarra" kaldalis asked.

"I'm picking up primitive radio signals that are coming from... small probes on this planet's surface. They seem to be communicating with another planet in this solar system."

Kaldalis narrowed his psionic blue glowing eyes and thought that may become a problem in the future.

"I see, this system must be inhabited by a developing civilization-"

"Not a very advanced one by the design of these probes," Lasarra quipped cutting in.

"But..." Kaldalis continued. "for now we should focus on our own problems and make sure we don't accidental make contact with them, now we should find a place were we can build underground... and out of sight, If the people of that civilization send more probes to this world."

Lasarra sighed somewhat disappointed as she wondered what kind of people they are even if their less advanced, as Lasarra was always interested in new cultures.

"Understood... this area here looks perfect for building underground," Lasarra said pointing to the northern point of a massive gash that cut 1/3rd across the planet's equator. "I doubt the primitive probes of that civilization can reach this area here, and the scans show useful minerals underground."

Kaldalis looked at the map on the holoscreen.

"Good this will do, Rolana contact the other shuttles and tell them where we're going,"

A short time later all 243 protoss shuttles landed in the northern part of mariner valley in between the two four mile high valley walls.

The stranded protoss began using their fabrication matrixes and few probes they had to mine for more minerals and the protoss able to use telekinesis also helped in the excavation of the tunnels.

Many of the shuttles were dismantled to provide extra materials and power sources.

A month of hard work later and the small network of tunnels we're finished. And able to house a fully equipped and multi level community which even had a few dozen mini pylons, private and group quarters. The protoss also built a celestial observatory for mapping the stars in the hope of at least finding out where in the universe they were.

They even had a hanger in the cliff side for housing the remaining 100 shuttles.

Life was getting back to normal for the protoss and those who lost loved ones to the swarm were even to starting to move on.

Another few months passed and then it happened.

Lasarra sat in her makeshift lab wearing a lavender under-cloth covering her body with a few golden garments over it on her shoulders, waist and wrist.

She worked on the holoscreen going over the date from her last failed attempt to reopen the now dormant Xel'naga super warpgate, as it's been called.

Her room was mostly rock and dirt with a reinforcing support structure of golden arch's along the walls and ceiling to keep the cavern from collapsing and advanced protoss tech around the chamber including a mini pylon, a small fabrication matrix, a bed and a simple metal chair that could spin and a gold sliver desk that had a built in computer and holo screen.

There was a beep as the computer completed the analysis of the date and Lasarra leaned back in her chair and spun around, stretching her arms from being in the same position for the past 10 hours straight.

Lasarra got up and walked out the door which because of power limits she had to open with her hands just one of the things all the protoss here had to get use to.

Lasarra walked through the hallway which also had the support arch's. Lasarra passed many other of her fellow protoss all doing their own daily work, finally she reached the light dome, a special chamber that the protoss use to absorb sunlight from outside thanks to the glass dome in the cliffside.

Lasarra spent the next four hours in silent meditation with a few other protoss, all of them soaking up the sunlight like a plant only even more efficient as protoss can absorb more light spectrums than a normal plant.

Lasarra feeling recharged left and next went to what was a large atrium with a public water fountain that had trace amounts of processed organic matter.

Even though the protoss don't need to eat like other lifeforms they still need water and minerals to build new cells with. After filling the protoss equivalent of hunger, Lasarra returned to her chambers and sat in her chair again and started on her little side hobby of listening to the human radio transmissions from the planet Earth as the humans call it.

Most of what Lasarra listened to is music which in some was is similar to certain kinds of protoss music, but other times like today Lasarra is listening to the news learning more about her solar system neighbors.

The transmission today is a public announcement from the president of a country called brazil, what Lasarra heard was very disturbing and she recorded it as she listened when it was over, Lasarra brought the recording to the private chamber of Kaldalis.

Kaldalis was sat on the floor legs crossed when he heard knocking from his door interrupting his meditation.

"Yes come in" said Kaldalis as he stood up, a little irritated.

"Kaldalis I need to speak to you," Lasarra said with urgency.

"What is it Lasarra?" Kaldalis asked as Lasarra played the radio transmission.

Kaldalis sat down thinking on what he should do. If he were to send someone to investigate they could accidently make contact with the native humans of that world, but on the other hand if the same xenoforms that attacked them were to invade that world it would be the protoss's fault for not having acted.

With a sigh Kaldalis made his decision.

"I see it must be the same hostile xenoforms we encountered before" he spoke with a grave tone.

"The large xenoform that served as a transport craft did leave sometime ago" Lasarra pointed out.

Kaldalis then called Rolana to his chambers who arrived with all due haste and was briefed on the current situation.

"The mission calls for stealth Rolana, avoid contact with the native humans as much as you can, while investigating what's happening on that Earth. You can take two others you trust."

"You can also take the stealth shuttle i've been working on" Lasarra added. "it's ready to go and will be invisible to the sensor technology of the humans, but... its still visibly to their eyes, the light spectrum refraction system is still... incomplete." Lasarra admitted.

"Understood, I will make sure to keep out of view of the humans, while scouting the planet. And I already have two templar in mind to take with me" Rolana said.

"Very well... En taro adun Rolana."

"En taro Adun Kaldalis."Rolana replied respectfully and left the room.

She collected two zealots under her command and the three of them walked into the hanger that was like a long and wide tunnel runway where the shuttles were lined up into two rows of 49 craft their hulls were colored golden with a little silver, flat on top with four short thick wings that extended outward from the front and rear part of the hulls then curved forwards.

Beside the shuttles was the runway that allowed the shuttles to launch one after the other out the hangers one exit and entrance way.

The three templar found and entered Lasarra's stealth shuttle that was sitting on a platform on the opposite side from the hangers exit.

Rolana activated the craft which lifted off and hovered a few feet off the ground. The AI turned the craft around so it faced down the runway.

One of the zealots sitting beside Rolana hit a holo control and sent the command for the hangers doors to open, then the shuttle flew down the runway past the other shuttles and out into the sky.

 **Chapter End**


	14. Chapter 14

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Starcraft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk."

 **"Telepathy"**

"SHOUTING."

~Radio.~

* * *

 **Chapter 14, To Conquer a Continent Part 4**

 **April 23, Friday / 2010**

After suffering the greatest military defeat in its history, Brazil and its people were panicking more than ever. Even other countries surrounding brazil heard about the massive military defeat and deployed their own military's to protect and close their borders in fear of the zerg and to keep out the thousands of refugees that started migrating from Brazil to other countries as the rest of the world watched everything.

And even worse the aliens that many on the internet now simply identified as Zerg continued to spread throughout the state of amazon's and into two more of brazil's state's. The state of Mato grosso in the south, and the state of Para farther east, both of which are the two largest states in brazil after the state of Amazonas.

In a short span of time over half the human population and land area of both states of Roraima in the north of brazil, and the state of Rondonia in the south west were in a similar condition.

As the zerg were now mostly unopposed except for minor skirmishing with what few military forces brazil could spare since president Miquel instated a full martial law across brazil.

Partly because of the mass migration of people from the western half of brazil to the eastern half of the country and even to other country's. It's all brazil's remaining military forces can do to keep civil order, but some of the presser was lifted at least a little, when international aid organizations arrived from around the world and started helping out with the food, medical aid, and housing for the refugees fleeing from the western half of brazil.

And a full week after brazil's military defeat. The allies finally sent military aid, American help was the first to arrive with a fleet consisting of a aircraft carrier, the _'USS Ranger'_ along with a support fleet of a dozen other ships. They laid anchor off the coast of the city of Sao Paulo and started to off load thousands of US marines, and aid while other small fleet's from other country's arrived at other seaports around brazil.

* * *

 **Capital of brazil**

 **Brasilia**

Outside the national congress building hundreds of people from brazil and other country,s were gathered. Reporters, military personnel with the generals and admirals from the allied forces were lined up behind the podium as President Miquel stepped up to start his welcoming speech.

"My fellow brazilians and now friends from around the world," Miquel gesturing to the allied generals and admirals. "I can hardly express the sadness, I feel at the loss of so much. The destruction and loss of life of so many of our people, and the loss of our lands. But now with the help of our allies we can take back our country from these. invaders.

* * *

 **Arthur,s hotel room**

The President continued his long winded speech as Arthur watched the TV from the edge of his bed holding a small glass cup full of alcohol.

"Talk all you want Miquel, I doubt it will help you from whats coming."

The former governor said as he took a sip of alcohol and someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Arthur said as the door opened and general Rodrigo stepped in the room and closed the door behind himself.

"I'm here Arthur what do you want?" Rodrigo asked a little angry at being called away from being at the speech that was a good chance to get back on the president's good side.

Arthur stood up and faced the general.

"Well... first I have a few questions, and then a proposal for you." Arthur said as he walked to the dresser, placing his glass down and began pouring another glass of alcohol,and handing it to Rodrigo, who took the glass .

"Well... what do you want ask me" Rodrigo asked taking a sip.

* * *

 **A sub Hive cluster**

 **Brazil's state of Mato Grosso**

Ellen sat in a chair made of hardened chiten in the middle of the main chamber of the new hive cluster, with four hatchery's at the rooms corners.

Surrounding Ellen were larva and a few of the lion sized alpha zerglings. Her eyes glowed purple as she remotely commanded and monitored tens of thousands of zerg forces across the region simultaneously. Using a network of overlords and overseers, with the hatchery's as data processors and filters so the information that reaches her mind is as simple as possible and doesn't overwhelm and fry her brain.

After the last large scale battle with brazil's military, Ellen had opened two more front's in two other regions of brazil. Ellen sent her three pack queens to the one farther north, and went herself to the other in the south.

For the past week Every part of her swarm, has been working in overdrive multiplying, taking territory and killing humans and their livestock for biomass in preparation for the finale push in taking the continent by eliminating any and all military resistance.

Since brazil is the largest country and strongest military power in south-america the rest will be much easier to subjugate, especially now that the number of Ellen's swarm has reached one million and is still growing but with minimal damage to the amazon rain forest just as Swarm Empress Ellen has commanded her Swarm.

Ellen's mind shifted through vast amounts of date from hundreds of thousands of her zerg all of them hunting humans, pets and cattle while also building up hundreds more smaller hive clusters in all the region.

After checking on the progress of her invasion forces in the region, Ellen's eyes stopped glowing turning green again. Ellen blinked and stood up. she returned to her chambers and layed down on a creep bed to rest a bit.

6 hours later she woke up and stretched her body and sent a psi command to three overseers to fly into orbit so she could get a better view of the military forces that have gathered from around the world to help brazil fight against the swarm.

Minutes later the three overseers reached orbit over brazil their bodies pointed down to observe the planets surface. Ellen then connected with the overseers in orbit and from their many advanced senses scanned brazil's atlantic coastline and the ocean ports where the ships would be. After a few minutes of looking Ellen spotted an american aircraft carrier and its support fleet at the southern coast of brazil, and after a few more minutes of looking the zerg empress spotted the other small fleets from other country,s in other sea ports around brazil's eastern and northern coast line.

Ellen grinned as everything seemed to be progressing as she had predicted, at lest so far given her understanding of the political landscape of the world and her own understanding of human nature.

"Aa, found you, everything is mostly going as I had expected... although... the number of ships has me a little worried... I don't know how well the three brood strains will far against that many warships. But Solus has surprise and numbers on his side." Ellen mused and then contacted the behemoth.

 **"Yes my Empress, what are your orders"** the behemoth replied from his main hive cluster in the pacific ocean.

 **"Solus, it's finally time for you to enter this war, your targets are these warships"** the Swarm Empress said as she transmitted the overseers date of the humans navy fleets to Solus. **"Also what's the number of your forces? "** she asked.

Solus he sent his Empress the info.

From the what Solus showed her the behemoth commander now has 20 hive clusters scattered across the deepest parts pacific ocean floor well except one, the'Mariana Trench'.

Each hive cluster had the same layout as Solus's first hive clusters and each was guarded by hundreds of broodlings and Pranhalings with a handful of queens overlords and overseers, broodlisk, and broodlords. Solus,s forces interm's of numbers however mostly consisted of nearly ten thousand drones all mining the seafloor for minerals. Ellen had Solus focus his forces on supporting the rest of the swarm with biomass and bioenergy production. Ellen knew that it was almost impossible for the swarm to loss so long as they had the resources to multiply and it was Solus's job to maintain that flow of resources that was transported through the nydus network.

"Good, I think you can complete this mission easily, just don't be sloppy and give away your position before attacking." Ellen said voicing concerns about Solus losing the element of surprise.

 **"Understood my Empress, I while not fall you."** Solus replied.

 **"Well... good luck, Solus, after I finish conquering this continent we can move on to the continent of Asia.**

Just a moment later the three overseers spotted a high speed object ascending out of the atmosphere and heading for them.

"Huh? you got to be kidding me those overseers are 500 miles up, and someone is trying to shoot them down."

The overseers calculated the direction the missile had come from, which unsurprisingly must have been launched from one of the military ships off the coast of brazil but given the level of technology needed to hit something in orbit, Ellen knew it must have been the U.S. fleet that launched it.

"That missile is probably a satellite killer but there's only one so" Ellen thought as she ordered the three overseers to split up and scatter into three directions, as they did the missile only followed one of them.

* * *

 **CIA headquarters**

 **langley virginia**

In the main operations room of the CIA, large display screens showed the missile closing in on the target and impacted one of the three creatures in orbit.

"Target one down, confirmed kill," one of the operaters said.

"Now tell the sub to launch two more" CIA Director Alexander ordered as he stood in back of the room and watched.

After a few moments two more sat-killers missiles were launched from underwater by a american ballistic submarine equipped with satellite killer missiles. On screen the two new missiles headed out of the Earth's atmosphere and towards the other two creatures in orbit as they tried to reenter the atmosphere but were too slow and were intercepted by the missiles, the radar signals of the targets scattered into hundreds of fragments as their bodys were blasted to pieces.

"Good work people, now we can show those monsters that they can't fly in our sky's and do as they please anymore" Alexander spoke more confident in the USA's ability to control their airspace.

* * *

 **Ellen's sub hive cluster**

 **Brazil's state of Mato Grosso**

Ellen watched as the three overseers were killed and felt quiet angry at the bold attack on her swarm in space as she thought the swarm would be unmatched in the void of outer space. Ellen breathed in and out for a moment and quickly got over it as she knows that anger makes one blind and arrogant.

"Sigh... well it seems the U.S. has stepped up their countermeasures against my swarm... guess I should do the same."

Ellen layed back down on her creep bed and crossed her arms and then connected with her primary hive cluster and ordered the queens she left in charge their to morph thousand's of more mutalisk and scourges from the now four spire chambers Ellen had the drone's construct in the past week, the three new Spire chambers were identical to the first.

Ellen then organized the hundred's of mutalisk and scourges she already had or had morphed in the past week, long with hundreds of overlords and overseers, Into 50 air raide packs comprised of 2 overseers, 20 overlords which were filled with drones, zerglings and hydralisk. Each air group also consisted of 10 scourges, and 12 mutalisk who Ellen had in the past week trained in flying together in pairs that cover and protect each other in air to air combat just like human fighter squadrons.

Ellen then scattered the fifty airborne hunting packs southward around the region to make quick hit and run raids on farms, towns, and rural communities in the countryside.

The zerglings and hydralisk would hunt and kill any humans and livestock in the area they landed at and the drones would load the biomass into the overlords, while the mutalisk and scourges act as escorts. When all the overlords were full the airborne hunting pack would return to the nearest hive cluster, off load the biomass and go back out.

* * *

 **In the space between Earth and Mars**

Inside the protoss shuttle, the three templar sat in the rear hold their legs crossed in meditation like they have been for the past few days as the craft traveled as fast as possible to its destination when one of the three spoke.

"Ugh how much longer till we reach that planet." a impatient zealot named Kai'nok asked irritated at the boredom.

"The AI said it would be another quite some time before we arrived." another more patient zealot by the name of Zerion replied, still trying to meditate.

"Unfortunately this shuttle is going as fast as it can without a Gravitic drive upgrade, it would have taken too much time and materials to add them which is why none of the shuttles have any " Rolana explained why the shuttles are slow.

"Haaa... if I knew it was going to take this long I would have stayed at the settlement" Kai'nok complained again.

* * *

 **New york city**

Richard schaefer drove through the streets of new york city past central park on his way to pick up his 10 year old son Josh at his elementary school. Dispite his career as a company man, Richard always tries to make time as a father by picking his son up from school every so often.

Richard turned a corner into the schools parking lot and found a empty spot and waited a few minutes listing to music on the car until Josh opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hi dad" Josh said as he closed the door and put on his set belt.

"Hi Josh, how was your day in class."

"Oh it was fine, I got a A- on the test today," the boy said with a bit of pride as he handed his dad a report card.

"Well you've gotten better at some of your subjects from last time, keep studying and you'll get into college one day," Richard said as he felt a father's pride at how his son has improved from last year.

Richard put the car into reverse and pulled out from the parking lot and drove through the congested streets of the city, a few minutes later Nathan spotted a strange man on the sidewalk holding a sign that said [The end is nigh, the swarm shall devour the world, All hall the queen of blades].

"Dad are the aliens going to hurt us?" the young boy said with a worried face catching his dad off guard.

"No... Nathan, the military will protect us," were the only words Richard could say without showing his own fear and worry.

Richard knew that if CV1/Ellen really is controlling the aliens/zerg she had reason, a plan of some kind since she traveled all the way to brazil first before revealing her alien forces to the world, Richard also thought about how to eliminate CV1 if there was a need.

Richard talked a little more with his son about the aliens and trying to reassure his son. A half hour passed before they reached the rich neighborhood of the upper east side where their family condo house is.

Richard pulled into the underground parking lot connected to the condominium, then he and Nathan walked to their home in the building and Richard used his ID card to open the door. both of them walked inside and then smelled the aroma of home cooked food as they entered.

"Welcome home you two" Olivia called from the kitchen.

"Good to be back home dear" Richard spoke rounding the corner into the kitchen and giving is wife a hug.

* * *

 **Brazil**

 **American carrier fleet 4 miles off the coast from brazil's southern state of Sao Paulo.**

In the sky south of Sao Paulo a c-130 hercules transport plane approached the _'USS Ranger'_ and it's fleet. In the planes cargo hold Jacob william and Mason hawk sat in their set's along with ten other men all of them were either marines, rangers or other American special forces. And all of them were chosen for a new experimental anti zerg team. And in the other end of the cargo hold was two large weapons create's.

~We are on approach to the carrier, everyone brace for landing,~ the co pilot said over the onboard radio as they then prepared for the carrier landing and Jacob and mason both remembered their time away on leave after giving their last mission report.

 ***[Flash back a few months ago]***

The wind swept across the fields of the William's farm in the U.S state of Tennessee.

The two story house had a large food garden, a greenhouse and a few other building around it, one being a barn and beside it are two chicken coops.

A african american women around her late 30's in a blue jeans and a red shirt, feed the chickens all gathered around her feet clucking as they pek at the feed. After doing the last of her morning work the women walked back to the house to the large porch where her 9 year old daughter worked on pulling the shuck's off the corn from two large basket's on the porch.

They both heard and looked at a car driving down the drive way toward the house. The car pulled up to the house and Jacob stepped out wearing his military uniform and walked over to the house and his mother and younger sister.

"Jacob" his mother said as they both hugged. "What are you doing here, I thought you were on duty?" his mother Nora william asked.

"Well mama I got some leave for a while." Jacob answered as his sister ran up and jumped on him wanting a hug too.

"Wow!, easy Hannah," Jacob exclaimed as he picked his little sister up and gave her a good hug and placed her back down.

"It's about time you got back," the little girl spoke happy to see her big brother again, as the front door opened and a much older women in her mid 60s wearing glasses came out.

"Ha, little Jacob what you doing here?" the older women asked.

"Hi, grandma Bella ."

After the william family greeted each other they returned to their work now with Jacob helping his mom and sis with the corn. Afterward Jacob helped his grandma with hanging the clothes on the line's in back of the house. And after that Jacob helped fix dinner, and the family sat around the kitchen table with Jacob saying grace before they ate.

"So how long are you gonna stay for" Hannah asked before taking bite of her buttered corn cob.

"Well... I don't know, they just said for me to get some rest before my next deployment," Jacob replied as he started cutting in to a piece of steak, his family doesn't know about his job at the CIA because of the need to keep secrets.

"Well i'm just happy your back to spend some time with your family." Nora said happily as she cut into a piece of steak.

"So what happened to that blonde friend of yours... the one you brought with you last time you visited " grandma Bella asked.

"Well he said he would be visiting his own Family" Jacob answered as he took a bit out of his piece of steak.

"I think his name was Mason grandma." Hannah said now taking a bite of her own piece of steak.

"Oh... I didn't know he had a family" grandma Bella said.

"Mason... normally doesn't talk to much about himself" Jacob replied.

"I hope he has good visit with his family before both of you have to go back out and do whatever it is you do" Nora said.

As the William family ate their dinner; across the country in Arlington national cemetery in Washington DC. Mason wearing his military uniform and holding a bundle of flowers walked through the field white cross graves of soldiers who have lost their lives in America's wars and conflicts. Mason walked for minutes until he came to a certain grave and stopped, the head stone read. _[Benjamin Smith, loving husband, happy father, loyal soldier]._

"Well hello dad, i've already visited mom's grave and... now i'm here, things are getting really crazy dad... for one thing it turns out were not alone in the universe anymore, and aliens do exist but... their big ugly monsters that want to eat us... so I got to do my part and fight... just like you, only i'm not just gonna up and die on my family, even though i'm sure you probably thought the same thing as I am right now." Mason talked to his father's grave, remembering that he took his wife's last name as he kneeled down putting the flowers on his dad's grave.

" I'll protect my country and my family" Mason said as he saluted. "Well i'm off."

As Mason got into his car he got a call from a hospital and then drove across D.C. to the George washington hospital where his wife Stella Hawk is. Mason walked into the Hospital lobby and talked with the man at the front desk asking which room his wife is in and then he walked to the elevator and hit the button to the third floor. Exiting as the doors opened Mason turned left and went to the room at the end of the hallway and knocked.

"Come in" a young women said form inside the room to which Mason entered seeing his wife sitting in the bed.

Stella hawk had black hair light brown eyes and wearing a hospital gown that was bulging in the midsection showing she's at least 7 months pregnant.

"Mason?" Stella said a little surprised.

"Hi, honey I heard you were in the hospital, is everything ok?" Mason asked as he walked to his wife's side with a concerned look on his face that only a soon to be father could make.

"Oh it's nothing, Mason, I just eat some bad food and got sick that's all, i'll be released in a few hours." Stella explained a little embarrassed she ate week old food.

"Ok but i'll drive you home." Mason said and his wife Stella nodding in agreement.

The days passed, and Jacob visited the William family graveyard and the graves of his dad and grand dad. The weeks passed and Mason went back to his normal job teaching hand to hand combat and self defenses classes and spending the rest of his time with his still pregnant wife. Over a month and a half passed and and on April 12th both Jacob and Mason with their family's watched along with the rest of the world as president Miquel made his speech that revealed the existence of the aliens/zerg and called for brazil's allies for aid. And shortly after both Mason and Jacob received calls to return to active duty. They both had to say good-by to their family's and return to langley virginia. Upon arriving both men were informed about the major military defeat of the brazil army and were given a mission to join a new experimental special forces team consisting of people director Alexander had chosen himself, the name of the group is delta team.

 ***[flash back end]***

As Jacob sat with the other members of delta team sent on this mission he got an uneasy feeling in his gut that this mission may be big trouble. The c-130 transport plane touched down on the 'USS Rangers' flight deck, the jolt rocked everyone as they came to a sudden stop and shortly after the pilot hit a button and the back of the plan dropped downward like a door ramp. All 12 of the men stood up and walked out on to the windy flight deck were a officer stood waiting for them, the man was in his 60s and had white hair light brown eyes and was wearing a camo green army uniform and hat.

"Delta team, i'm lieutenant Colonel Randolph I'll be your co."

"Yes sir." all 12 men responded and respectfully saluted their superior officer.

"At ease... follow me" Randolph said with a raised voice over all the other nose on the carriers flight deck.

The 13 men walked through the tunnel like hallways of the carrier avoiding all the other navy personnel going about their jobs as they moved through the small hallways of the carrier. Eventually the group reached the briefing room assigned to them where upon entering Jacob saw a woman sitting down at the other end of the room looking down at a laptop computer with a pair of glasses over her hazel green eyes and her auburn red hair tied into a ponytail, who Jacob recognized as Sarah Ava a old college friend.

"Sarah... what the heck are you doing here" Jacob asked with a surprised face as the others pushed behind him as they entered the room.

Sarah looked up to Jacob sighed she had read the recruitment file and was surprised herself to see an old college friend would be joining delta team.

Sarah Ava looked up from her laptop staring at Jacob.

"Well i'm the mission's comm officer and date analyst Jacob... and it's good to see you to." Sarah said as Mason walked up just behind Jacob.

"And who is the lovely lady Jacob, and how do you know her?" Mason asked with a inquisitive glare at Jacob as did some of the other men in the room.

"Umm... we met in college and-," Jacob said uncomfortably but was cut off by Sarah.

"And we dated for a few months, before he enlisted in the marine corps" Sarah explained taking her glasses off folding them into her shirt pocket.

Mason looked back to Jacob with a very interested look on his face.

"Really... he never told me... his best friend... that he had, such a beautiful girl in his life" Mason said in a teasing tone as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, I mean why are you in the military?" Jacob asked still with a look of surprise.

"Well... I -," Sarah was cut off by Randolph.

"As much as I would like to her all about this... I believe... we have a briefing to move on to people." the spoke in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir" everyone said and sat down as the started the briefing.

"Now as i'm sure all of you have your questions as to what this mission is so i'll just be upfront... our mission has two objective's," the colonel gestured to sarah who taped on her lap top computer and turned on a large screen on the wall that showed a few overhead satellite pictures of a few zerg queens, and the ruined city of manaus now covered by 38 armored chitin domes and grey purple creep.

"Objective number one is to catch one of what we believe to be a leader type creature, dead or alive. This has been difficult because the other little monsters always protect them and others collect their dead. For the second objective command want's intel on what's on the inside of these domes." the said pointing to the domes on screen. "We know somewhere inside in where the monsters reproduce, but... we need solid info on what's really inside them. This will be the more dangers objective, but we'll have the support of the carrier group and the marine corps and lastly before the big wigs in washington officially begin the section 9 plan, which im sure all of you have been briefed on. They want to see some results and that's where we come in. Now any questions." the asked as one of the men raised his hand.

"Is it true that these aliens are zerg... like from that pc game?" asked Mark anderson a big muscular guy with a flat buzz cut on his black hair and stood at least 6 feet 11 inches.

Everyone in the room looked at him like he had said something stupid which was a little true and Mark put his arm down a little embarrassed he asked that question.

Randolph sighed and replied.

"Well son, I don't know anything about video games... so I guess you'll just have to see for yourself when you met the little monsters. Now anyone else with a less dumb question," the replied.

" I think we should continue with the briefing" Sarah spoke.

"Yes... of course miss Ava, Ea, hem, now moving on," the said getting everyone to refocus as Sarah taped on her lap top again changing the screen to a map of brazil showing the north-western states of Amazonas, Rondonia, Roraima, all in red indicating they have mostly been conquered and the north western halfe's of the states Mato Grosso and Para were also in red.

"As you can see mostly all of northern brazil is already under the aliens control. If left unchecked it's estimated to only take another month until the rest of south America is taken over... and who knows where the'll go from there. Our task, in addition to the mission objective's already stated before, is to aide the campaign against the aliens and take back brazil's lost territory. Our first mission will begin tomorrow, you have until then to prepare and get used to the new weapons, that were brought along with you on the plane, Miss Ave please explain." Randolph said handing the briefing to Sarah.

"Yes sir... Given the reports from the brazilian army's engagements with the... zerg... and date from our own satellites, we know that the armor of the zerg creatures is very strong. Normal caliber guns like the 5.56 nato rounds are not effective enough to kill them in one hit. But explosive's like grenades or mortars fare much better, as do armor piercing rounds. So i've selected a few weapon types that will, hopefully increase your chances of survival. The weapons should have already been moved into delta teams assigned armory. I suggest everyone go there and get acquainted with them," Sarah said ending her side of the briefing.

"All right... everyone dismissed" Randolph yelled and everyone started to file out of the room except Jacob and Sarah .

"So are you going to tell me how you ended up in the CIA."Jacob asked still sitting in his chair.

"Sigh, well there's not much to it" Sarah said as she folded her lap top computer up and stood up walking past Jacob and stopped at the door. "I guess... I just wanted to do my part... after 9,11," Sarah said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah... I guess," Jacob replied remembering the first time he saw the twin towers falling on the news when he was in college which was his reason for dropping out and joining the marine corps and then later the CIA.

In Delta teams armory the room is about 25 feet by 35 feet with two long tables on one side of the room with ammo boxes underneath them, some holding 20 round clips or 50 round drum mags of 7.62 caliber rounds, along with other boxes holding 40 mm grenades, with 12 weapons lockers along the other wall.

Most of delta teams members were already checking out the new weapons most of which were black M1A 7.62 caliber rifles, other M1A's were longer sniper rifle types and loaded 308 caliber ammo. Most of the team members already had their weapons over at the tables and were dismantling and reassembling the rifles loading empty mags and setting the gun sights on them as Sarah and Jacob walked into the room.

"M1A's huh" Jacob said as he saw the rest of his new team holding them.

"It's a good rifle with a higher caliber rounds,"Sarah said and explained the weapons. "Also all the ammo for them is all armor piercing, and there's 40mm grenade launchers, and a few of the new mk25 flamethrowers, and-" Sarah was cut of by a loud wow from Mark who one handed a minigun.

"WOW, all right everyone I get dibs on this," Mark exclaimed loudly as he pulled out a giant hand held M134 six barrel rotary gatling gun from one of the lockers.

Mason glanced over at the oversized man and equally over sized gun.

"Heh you can have it buddy, your probably the only one who can use it in combat anyway," Mason said as he cocked the hammer on his own M1A sniper type.

"I'm glad someone can use it" Sarah thought to herself as another member of delta team pulled a prototype flamethrower out from another locker.

"Sweet" Cooper said as he held the experimental weapon.

"That's, the new mk25 flamethrower, it was just a blueprint on a piece of paper until this whole alien/zerg thing went public, it's the only prototype, so please try and bring it back in one piece, mister Cooper," Sarah explained.

Cooper turned to look at her, the man had a balled head and blue eyes and a big grin on his face.

"I'll try ma'am." Cooper replied as he looked back at his new prototype flamethrower which was different than most.

The mk25 flamethrower had a long body and a handle on the upper middle of the body with a second forward handle and instead of a big backpack for fuel there was a large canister inside of a rod frame underneath and behind the main handle like a magazine the canister held two kinds of flammable liquid that would mix and ignite. There was a second canister inside the frame of the stock that held high pressure air that could temporally boost the flames range and intensity when a second trigger was pulled.

After delta team was finished checking out their new weapons Sara brought them to the ships shooting range where they trained with them.

Jacob put his ear guards on to muffle the noise of gun fire and aimed his M1a down the firing range and pulled the trigger their was a loud band and the 7.62 armor piercing round flew through air and hit the target on its lower left side. Jacob adjusted his aim and continued to shoot as did the rest of delta.

Mason braced his his M1a sniper type on the table that was in front of all the firing lanes and fired. The round zipped down the range and hit the target dead center.

Mark aimed his M134 minigun and pulled the trigger, the six barrels started to spin and then fire making a noise like paper tearing only set to ten as it spewed thousands of rounds down range from the six rotating barrels. The target was shredded to pieces from the three second burst. Mark let off the trigger and looked at his target or at least what was left of it.

Cooper scoffed at the ridicules amount of firepower Mark had and readyed his own weapon. Nomaly a flamethrower on a ship would be a really bad idea but this firing range had been treated with a fire resistant coating and their were extra fire extinguishers placed around the room.

Cooper aimed his mk25 flamer and pulled the trigger and the flame spewed forth from the barrel shooting searing hot fire but it only reached 30 feet then Cooper pulled the second trigger and the second canister of pressurised air instantly boosted the flames range and intensity. The flames shot out with farther range and heat and it consumed the target, turning it to ash.

Cooper made a grin at the literal firepower he had as the other ember's of delta looked at him after having felt the intense heat of the flamer.

After familiarizing themselves with the new weapons delta team started hand to hand combat training to keep their skills sharp and to get used to each others fighting style. After that Sarah and Randolph briefed them again on the battle tactics of the allied forces who would focus their air power on destroying the new zerg hives clusters that were being grown in brazil's states of Mato Grosso, and Para in-order to push the aliens farther back into their own territory. As this is going on delta team with support from the marine's will sneak into a small hive cluster that's at the edge of zerg territory and capture their primary target if it's there and then move to the extraction point.

 **April 24 saturday**

The next morning delta team were in their weapons room checking gun sights, loading ammo, and getting ready for the operation as the USS 'Ranger' deployed two groups of f/a-18 Hornet jets, both squadrons were equipped with a mix of laser and gps guided bombs, and air to air missiles so they could handle airborn threats while also striking ground targets.

Jacob and the rest of delta team now in combat gear with their new weapons walked on to the USS Rangers flight deck. The engine's of the f/a-18 hornets screamed as they were launched off the carriers deck by the catapult.

In the rear part of the flight deck were four V-22 Ospreys equipped with a gatling gun on their nose and rocket pods under their wings ready for take off, as delta team walked onboard one V,22 , while three other teams of marines entered the other aircraft and all of them sat down on the folding set's and readied themselves for take off.

~Delta team this is a comm's check, do you read me over.~ Sarah's voice came over the teams helmet mounted radio's.

"Roger command we hear you loud and clear," Mason replied.

"Comm's are good command we're ready to go." Jacob said as he watched the rest of his team strapping themselves in.

 **USS _'Ranger '_**

 **Operations room deep inside the USS Ranger**

"Roger delta team, we hear you," Sarah spoke into the radio as she watched the display screen showing satellite date while Randolph stood behind her.

Many other people were also in the room talking and working as well, over seeing the rest of the current large scale operation, of which delta team was just a small part.

The osprey pilots started the engines up and the four ospreys took off like helicopters, and flew north for a mile then they shifted into plane mode rotating their wings forward which allowed the to fly much faster like a plane.

Hour's later in the eastern part of the state of Mato Grosso, delta teams four ospreys meet up with a dozan marine chinook heavy transport helicopters that were deployed from one of Brazil's remaining air bases along with ten black hawk light transports plus six cobra light attack copters all from the marine corps. The flight of aircraft entered the combat air space that was spread all across the sky's of state Mato Grosso as hundreds of fighter jets of different types from different country's engaged hundreds of mutalisk in the sky's above.

The air battle was meant to weaken and distract the zerg air power. Buying time for delta team and their marine backup to reach their operation area which was a small town that had been evacuated a week before but the zerg had moved in a few days ago and already had built a armored dome.

The chinooks and cobras landed in the northern part of the town and off loaded their cargo of marines and a few striker ifvs and quickly established a beachhead.

The US marines made a foothold to distract the small hive clusters defender's giving delta team a better chance to complete their mission.

The four V22's holding delta team and their marine support touched down at the southern edge of town closer to the hive cluster. Delta team and most of the marine's with them quickly moved out to their objective while a few of the marines stayed behind to guard the Ospreys.

"This is delta leader to command we've touched down, the landing zone is all clear, and we're on the move to the target, copy command over," Jacob spoke over his radio as he and the rest of the team and the marines moved through the ruins of the town as zerg drones could be seen in the distance dismantling the buildings.

~Copy delta team,~ Sarah replied over the radio. ~The hive cluster is close by, but hold position until the rest of the marines engage the enemy defenders. That should give you a better chance to infiltrate the hive cluster. And the primary target may be inside as well so be careful,~ Sarah said concerned for the teams lives.

 **Meanwhile in the small hive cluster**

The zerg queen in charge of the small hive cluster stood in the main chamber surrounded by the lone hatchery a few spawning pools and a hydralisk den, as she watched through the eyes of locust that were spying on the humans that had landed north of the hive cluster. The zerg queen also knew of the smaller group of humans that had landed to the south but did not think them threat and instead she focused on the larger force so the queen sent most of her forces north. Hundreds of zerglings and dozens of hydralisk charged out of the armored dome towards the larger human force in the north leaving only a small force to protect the hive cluster.

 **Operations room**

 **USS ' _Ranger'_**

Sarah's eyes widened as she saw a few hundred zerg a mix of zerglings and hydralisk rush out of the dome and quickly moved northward to engage the main force of marines. So far everything is going as planned.

"I hope everything go's well," Sarah said, with no small amount of worry in her voice.

"A leader can make plan's all they like but real war is not as predictable," Lt,col Randolph said.

Sarah looked back at him then back to her screen.

"I know, I just can't help but be a little on edge, thats all, this is my first war with... 'aliens' after all," Sarah said.

"This is everyone's first war against aliens. I would think you, me and everyone else have the right to be a little nervous," Randolph said reassuring Sarah.

"Yeah your right," Sarah replied refocusing on her job. "This is operation command to marine captain Allen shane the enemy is approaching your location," Sarah warned over the radio.

 **Marine decoy group**

 **Northern part of the ruined town**

Allen shane captain of the main force of US marines heard the warning over the radio as he organized the troop formation from inside his Stryker IFV. The eight wheeled armored vehicle had a gatling gun and a mk47 auto grenade launcher like the other three strykers. The captain acted immediately organizing his troops into a defensive formation of three half circles with the ground troops in the outer two lines holding their m4 rifles and 40mm six shot revolver grenade launchers at the ready with the strykers behind them everyone was a little on edge at the coming battle.

"Roger command we're ready, just make sure delta team gets the job done" captain Allen replied as he heard the shrieking of the approaching zerg.

"Here they come" one marine called out as he and the others readied their weapons aiming them down the street.

 **A few minutes later**

 **Delta teams location approaching the hive cluster.**

The giant dome was in sight now, from where Jacob was it looked at least 400 feet wide and set in the in the middle of a field surrounded by three groups of grain silos with that gray purple stuff covering the whole area and was still spreading around the town.

More than a few members of the group had commented on how disgusting the stuff was and that it stuck to their boots like the world biggest wad of gum.

Jacob worried it would slow them down too much and would endanger the mission and their lives.

From what Jacob saw their were no sign of any zerg on guard, but they could be underground like in the reports that said they could quickly burrow and unburrow from the ground. Mason commented that they were like giant moles. Giant moles that have bullet proof armor and claws that can rip through steel.

Jacob thought they could be waiting for any intruders to walk into range and then ambush them. As he looked out from behind the steel wall of one of the silos he was hiding behind along with half of delta team and the marines behind him, while Mason and the other half of delta were on the opposite side of the dome hiding behind another group of silos.

Jacob had split delta and their marine backup into two teams Jacob lead red team and Mason lead blue team.

~So, what's the plan red leader ?~ Mason asked over the radio.

"One team distracts the guards and the other runs like hell to get inside the dome." Jacob explained.

"Yeah, I thought that's why you paired me with Mark," Mason said over the radio as he looked over his shoulder back at the big guy holding his minigun.

"Yeah and why I have cooper" Jacob replied looking back seeing Cooper holding his prototype mk25 flamethrower.

"Oh well lets get this over with," Mason said turning to the rest of blue team consisting of Mark, four other members of delta team and two dozen marines. "Ok everyone our job is to get the monsters attention so red team can get inside that dome. Delta team member's in the front, and marines split into two groups and protect flanks. Mark get ready," Mason said seeing everyone node their heads showing they heard the orders.

"All right everyone wait for blue team to clear the way then we charge in," Jacob said seeing red team consisting of Cooper and four other members of delta team and one dozen marines nod their heads.

After the two teams were done talking Mason and blue team charged at the dome a short way as their movement was slowed by the creep that was everywhere, and they reached a tractor that was in the field. Just as blue team reached the tractor two dozen zerglings and four hydralisk popped out from the ground near the dome and charged the invaders. Blue team aimed from behind the makeshift cover and opened fire. Mark climbed up onto the tractor and aimed his minigun at the charging zerglings as the six barrels spun and then fired a deafening hail of 7.62 armor piercing rounds.

The hail of bullets shredded the heads two zerglings and the bodies flopped to the ground. Then Mark swept his minigun side to side cutting down the other zerglings charging.

Mason and the other four members of delta team opened fire with their M1A's at the hydralisk most cracking their chitin armor some were deflected by the slanted armor on top of the heads or stopped by the shielded for arms. Then the hydralisk lowered their heads balancing on their for arms and opened the flaps on the side of their heads as they readied to return fire.

"HIT THE DECK, " Mason shouted as Mark and the other members of blue team dropped to the ground and ducked back behind the tractor as a hail of organic armor piercing spines flew through the air.

One spine pierced through the thin edge of the tractor and hit a member of blue team in the shoulder and another man was hit in the leg as the hydralisk continued firing. Then explosions detonated around the hydralisks the blast's cracked their armor and brushed the hydralisks organs stunning them long enough for a barrage of rifle fire and more explosion's from grenades explosions rocked them and diverted their fire.

The flanking attack killed one of the hydralisk and injured another as the others re-aimed at the new threat, which was the marines flanking red team.

"Mark now," Mason exclaimed as Mark stood back up and returned fire, giving cover fire for other members of blue team to gave medical aid to the two team members who were hit by the spins.

Mark continued to fire at the hydralisk as the hundreds of rounds fired from his minigun ate through their armor shredding two hydralisk into bloody skeletons. The combined fire quickly eliminated the remaining hydralisk but not before they killed two marines and wounded four others.

 **Inside the small hive cluster**

As the queen commanded her main forces against the larger group of humans she was distracted by the mental screams of her guards she had left around the hive cluster. She then connected to some locust that were on top the dome and saw a small group of humans fighting the hive clusters guards after a short battle the zerglings and hydralisk on that side of the dome were all killed. Seeing this the queen ordered all the guards around the hive cluster to attack the humans.

 **Red team**

Shortly after the gun fire from the other side of the hive cluster stopped, Jacob saw two dozen of zerglings and six hydralisk pop out of the ground and move around to the otherside of the dome.

"Good work Blue team, but now your stirred up a hornet's nest suggest you fall back." Jacob said over the radio warning blue team.

~Roger red team, but we have wounded and kia's, I suggest calling the V22's to give us air support at least for a short time,~ Mason replied over the radio as gun fire from the other side of the dome started again.

"This is delta leader to command Blue team need's air support immediately over." Jacob called over the radio with a tone of urgency.

~Roger delta lead, i'll call the osprey's over, eta two minute's.~ Sarah spoke over the radio as she then called the V'22 osprey's to give support to Mason and blue team.

"All right red team, support for blue team is on the way but we have our own job to do so let's go," Jacob yelled.

Red team ran as fast as they can to the now unguarded hive cluster, their movement speed slowed by the creep covering the ground but they still reached the entrance of the dome in just a minute of hard running. Then Jacob looked into the dark interior putting on his night vision goggles as did the rest of red team as they entered the domes tunnel like entrance they walked through the dark tunnel and exited into a large chamber with a few large organic structures.

"Ok keep you guard up, spread out and take as many pictures as you can," Jacob said as red team walked farther into the chamber taking out small camara's and taking pictures of the six organic structures. As red team gathered intal Jacob noticed a few dozen worm or slug like creatures squirming around the larger pyramid like structure that had five large claw like spikes coming from its foundation.

Jacob walked closer to the small creatures thinking that they must be larva of some kind and just as he took a step to close the ground in front of him exploded.

"ALL INTRUDER'S MUST DIE." the queen roared as she un-burrowed right in-front of Jacob and swiped at him with him with her claws.

Jacob was like the rest of red team surprised by the sudden appearance of the queen but also by the fact it talked and in english!.

Jacobs training kicked in and he ungracefully fell backwards but avoided the possibly lethal attack, as the claws cut small gashes into his chest armor. And the rest of red team aimed their weapons at the zerg queen. Two marine opened fire and their bullets struck the queens side piercing into the weaker armor, angered she charged at the humans holding her armored arms up over her face and midsection as she quickly approached the humans on her six legs.

The queen reached the two marines and grabbed them both by the head and unfolded her wing blades and impaled both men and threw their bodies across the room as she charged at again.

Jacob and the rest of red team opened fire the bullets cracked and chipped the queens armor but didn't penetrate as the queen was hit from all sides.

The queen turned to her left bringing up one armored arms up to protect her face and using the other she fired spines from her lower for arm hitting a marine's and another member of red team as Jacob just then spotted a gap in the zerg queens armor.

Jacob then did something crazy he charged at the monster from her exposed back and jumped on the queens armored back surprising everyone who had to cease fire because he was now in the line of fire.

"Get off me human" The queen roared as she thrashed about and trying to impale the human with her wing blades but they were not meant to hit something in her blind spot.

Jacob quickly avoided being knocked off the zerg queens back by getting right between the two wing blades and pulled out his custom combat knife as the queen tried bucked him off. Jacob then jammed his knife up underneath the softer skin of the queens armpit and pushed a button on the end of the handle sending a charge of electricity through the queen's body which made her to jerk, convulse and roar in pain.

"Aaah, haaa I'll kkill yoou lit little bugg. The queen stuttered as a electrical current discharged through her body.

"COOPER NOW." Jacob screamed as Cooper ran forwards and aimed at the queen.

Seeing Cooper aim his mk25 flame thrower, Jacob jumped off the queens back leaving his knife in to keep the queen stunned for as long as possible, Cooper then shot a stream of fire at the queen point-blank.

"AAAAHH, AH HA AAAAH" the queen shrieked as she was taken off guard bringing her arm's and wing blades up to try and block the heat of the flame as best she could with the knife still shooting electricity into her body that was now being cooked her in her own armor as she was forced backwards by the pain of both the flame and the electricity made it so the queen could not think of anything else but to get away, the queen stumbled backwards against the wall of the chamber as Cooper's flame tank went dry and the battery in the knife died.

"Open fire" Jacob ordered as the surviving members of red team fired upon the queen, now focusing their fire this time, chipping away at the armor until the gun fire got through to the organs, the shocked, burned, and bullet riddled queen slumped down breathing heavy with her arm's still up over her face.

"Hold fire... good work everyone," Jacob ordered as everyone reloaded. "Cooper keep guard of this thing..., and you two" Jacob pointing to two marines. " Both of you get outside and radio blue team and check if their all right, if they are, tell them to meet us in here, and then get back here, and the rest of you check the wounded," Jacob said as red team followed his orders, the two marines ran outside taking off their night vision goggles as they exited the dome.

"BLUE TEAM, BLUE TEAM, DO YOU COPY." one marine yelled over the radio.

~Copy red team, huh, we're fine over her, what's your states?~ Mason replied sounding worn-out.

 ***[Flashback]***

Bullets and spines criss crossed through the air as grenades exploded all over. Blue team was fighting for their lives as zerglings charged at them, but luckily Mark and his minigun them cut down while everyone else was focusing their fire on the hydralisk. One of the zerglings somehow got past Mark's hail of bullets and leaped onto a member of delta team and was about to cleave his head off with the blade arms on it back, when Mason unloaded his clip of 308. ammo into the little monsters side and head killing it just in time. The other delta team member kicked the zergling off of himself and continued shooting at the rest of the charging zerg.

Mason reloaded his rifle and looked to his right seeing two more marines fall to spine fire piercing their heads and chests. Just then the field erupted into explosion's and tracer fire from the sky as two V-22 ospreys made a strafing run with their gatling guns and rocket pod's as they flew overhead much to the relief of blue team. The surviving hydralisk aimed at the V-22s as they flew away but then the field once again erupted into more explosion's and tracer fire as the second pair of V-22's started their strafing run, blue team continued shooting and after another minute all the zerg were dead.

 ***[Flashback end]***

"We've taken some casualty's but we secured the primary objective, and delta lead wants everyone to regroup inside" the marine replied.

"Roger, we'll be there in a minute" Mason replied, After a few minutes Mason and the surviving members of blue team entered the dome and helped red team to hull the severally injured zerg queen now restrained with a steel wire outside and loaded her into one of the V-22 ospreys with Mark and Mason guarding the prisoner as the dead and wounded were loaded into the other three osprey's.

"Command this is delta lead, we have the package, returning to base now," Jacob reported over the radio.

Sarah and Randolph both breathed a sigh of relief from the transmission.

~Roger delta, all marine forces this is command mission complete return to base.~ Sarah said to the main marine forces that distracted the main zerg forces.

"Roger command, we're returning now," captain Allen replied over the radio as he looked around seeing the pile's of corpses of both zerg his troops and a few crashed cobra attack helicopters.

The captain was thankful for it to all be over and to the fact the enemy just attacked head on instead of flanking his forces that were now only 60% of what he started with. Allen then organized his surviving men. Recovering the dead or wounded and moving them into the chinook transport copters that were luckily spared any damage during the battle.

After which the surviving cobra light attack copters that gave air to ground support for the captain and his men, returned to the brazil airfield they deployed from seeing as they were low on ammo and fuel. Shortly after the captain and all his surviving men were done loading the dead and wounded into the chinooks. The surviving marines took off and returned to the carrier getting a mid-air refueling during the trip back.

* * *

 **Ellen's primary hive cluster**

Ellen sat in front of the lair with her three pack queens waiting behind her, as she thought on the major battles that took place today.

59% of the few hundred mutalisk and scourges she had at the time were gone, overwhelmed by the number of jet fighters and carrier bombers. The number of aircraft the humans deployed was around 840 allied aircraft all hitting her network of hive clusters all over the eastern half of zerg territory resulting in the destruction of over 82 hive clusters and hundreds of mutalisks and scourges and over two hundred overlords and overseers along with many other strains of zerg on the ground.

Most of the damaged, as Ellen had expected and feared came from bunker buster bombs that were able to penetrate the armored dome's and detonated inside killing many zerg and destroying many of the young hives clusters that still did not have deeper levels, which is why Ellen and her three pack queens retreated through the nydus network before the bombs hit.

The loss of so many hive clusters greatly damaged the swarm's production and presence in the south and east at least for a short time until the hive clusters can be rebuilt which does not take very long.

Ellen thought and hoped the humans bunker buster bombs were only able to penetrate the armored dome's of the younger hive clusters because they were not as thick and dense as the older and much bigger hive clusters like her primary hive cluster.

 **"Zavara, Na'kool,"** Ellen said in a commanding tone to her two hive queens.

 **"Yes our Empress,"** both hive queens responded from each of their main hive's.

 **"I want both of you to start building four new spire chambers each, for the production of mutalisk and scourges... immediately,"** Ellen commanded, also sending to both hive queens the design's of the spire chamber.

 **"We will begin construction at once, my Empress,"** Zavara replied.

 **"Yes my sister, but we must morph one of our hatchery's into a lair first,** " Na'kool pointed out reminding her sister of the need to have a lair first.

 **"Get started you two, we're going to need that air power and soon... understand."**

 **"I have already commanded my drone's to begin construction of the necessary chamber's,"** Na'kool replied having just sent the order.

 **"As have I my Empress."**

 **"Good, now I just hope Solus mission is going well,"** Ellen said as she disconnected from the two hive queens stood up and connected with the behemoth commander.

 **"Yes my Empress,"** Solus responded feeling his Empress connecting to him in the hive mind.

 **"Where are you now Solus,"** Ellen asked wanting to know how far along Solus and his fleet are on their journey.

 **"My fleet and I have just passed by a group of large island, east of the southern tip of south america,"** Solus replied.

Ellen made a mental image of that area, from what she remembers the island must have been the Falkland island a few hundred miles off the southeastern tip of Argentina the southern_most country in south america.

 **"I see, have you been spotted by any human ships."**

 **"No, and I have diverted my armada twice to avoid contact with any human ships that were passing the tip of the continent."** Solus explained why his armada is being slow in reaching their targets.

 **"Solus, I want you to contact you hive clusters and morph more strain's to replace the force's you took with you and then continue on your course,"** Ellen ordered.

 **"Understood my Empress, I will begin at once"** Solus replied ending the psi communication and then he sent a command to his hive clusters to morph hundreds of more broodlings, piranhalings, overlords, overseers, and queens.

Then Solus and his armada of 60 broodlords, 240 broodlisk, 600 broodling's, 50 overlords, 50 overseer's continued on their way north.

A few miles behind Solus and his armada was a hidden submarine near the edge of the falkland islands, the russian submarine was completely silent the crew knowing if they were detected it would mean certain death from the massive and vary silent fleet of unknown vessel's.

It must have been divine luck that the russian sub detected them first and that it wasn't the other way around which is what captain Anton thought as he wiped the sweet from his for head as he looked around the darkened bridge his face shadowed like the rest of the bridge officers he stood with. Anton looked around at the rest of his crew they were on edge after nearly being detected and passed, by the massive unknown fleet .

"Is their course unchanged?" Captain Anton whispered to the sonar operator who had her eyes closed listening intently to the sonar.

"Course is the same, north by northeast," the sonar operator whispered back.

Anton then started thinking about what was north of them, he spent a full five minutes in thought until a very troubling thought crossed his mind. The only reason a large force like that one would be deployed is to hit a major military target. And that the only military target's Anton could think of that was in the atlantic was the allied fleets gathered to fight against the alien's that were invading Brazil. The thought sent a cold streak down Anton's spine.

 **Ellen's Primary hive cluster,**

 **April 25 sunday**

It had been just a day but Na'kool and Zavara had completed one spire chamber each in their main hives and were already starting to morph the drone's into spire's, it would only take another day before they begin production of mutalisk and scourges.

Meanwhile Ellen and her three personnel pack queens were busy coordinating a army of thousands of drones in rebuilding of all the hive's clusters that were destroyed in the first allied attack, even Swarm Empress Ellen was surprised by the speed the zerg can recover, as all the destroyed hive clusters were mostly restored with in a few days but the battles in the air continued as the allied forces continued sending attack aircraft along with cruise missiles that were mostly intercepted by ether scourges or mutalisk.

Ellen stood in front of the lair as she monitored all the progress of her swarm is making.

Ellen had also continued production of mutalisk and scourge's from her primary hive clusters, four spire chambers all four of which are now almost bursting with mutalisk and scourge's even though she had a few more side chambers added.

Ellen smiled as everything was now in place as Solus and his fleet had just reached the allied fleet just off the northeastern coast of brazil and Ellen herself has amassed all the airpower she need to end this war and any resistance in south america. Well on this continent anyway.

Ellen's plans for Arthur Méndez has also going according to plane as Arthur had convinced Rodrigo to help him get a meeting with President Miquel and then a locust Arthur smuggled into the meeting implanted the brazilian president with a zerg parasite and then it was a simple matter for Ellen to 'convince' Miquel to do what she wants which includes giving Arthur everything he needs to complete his side of the plane which includes the construction of a hydrogen production facility which the zerg will provide a means to make functional and cheap. So long as President Miquel keeps to the cover story of how they got the ability to cheaply produce hydrogen Ellen promised to leave Brazil and the rest of south america alone, at least after her final attack on every military on the continent.

It will be harder for the allied forces to mount a attack on Ellen's swarm if every military base on the continent is destroyed.

Ellen smiled to herself as the nations of the world have done almost exactly what she had expected and predicted them to do. Ellen based her predictions of how humanity would react to the zerg on human nature as well as political and economic motivations.

Ellen then gave three orders. The first for Solus to begin his attack on the allied navy's off the north-eastern coast of brazil. She wanted Solus to start with the human navy farthest north and then move back southward and chase the remaining fleets into the pacific which was meant to make the military's of the world behave the way Ellen wanted which would make predicting what they do next easier.

The Swarm Empress then gave a second order to all the mutalisk and scourges in and around her primary hive cluster to take to the air.

Within ten thousands of mutalisk and scourges gathered into a massive dark cloud blocking out the sun as the air was filled with their shrieks. And then they scattered, flying in all directions towards their target's that consisted of almost every military air bases on the continent that Ellen has found thus far with the overseer's she's continued sending into orbit most of which died from the anti obitial attacks by the americans.

The third order was for a drone to travel through the nydus network to a recently repurposed facility along the north eastern coast of brazil which was the facility Arthur will use to begin his hydrogen company thats apart of Ellen long term plans for humanity.

Ellen then turned her attention to a certain queen that had been captured by the american's .

 **American carrier fleet**

 **off the coast of the brazil state of Sao paulo**

Sarah sat in delta teams briefing room typing on her laptop. Writing a report on the successful mission to the pentagon and the about the casualty's suffered. Sarah stopped and rubbed her eyes then hit the send key.

Having finished Sarah stood up and walked to the cafeteria where she got a cup of coffee and then walked to a cargo hold where the captured alien queen was being kept.

Upon entering the room Sarah saw Mason, Cooper and four other member's of delta team standing around with their weapons at the ready as they guarded the zerg queen inside the cage which looked like a alien insect centaur with six legs and armored plating and what looked like armored dreadlocks on the back and sides of it's head, as Sarah looked could see that the damage the creature suffered had mostly healed already.

"Has it done anything," Sara asked.

"Nope, ever since we got it in there it's just sat there watching us through the bars, hasn't even tried to attack when one of us got close," Mason explained.

"Hmm, and it hasn't talked," Sarah asked.

"No it hasn't, I guess it just doesn't have anything to say to us," a member of delta said.

While the humans talked Ellen listened to their conversation through the queen and then she took control of the queens body.

 _"Well I wouldn't say that human."_ the zerg queen spoke in a raspy and somewhat feminine voice getting everyone's attention and the members of delta aimed their weapons at the cage that Sarah and Mason now turned to see the alien queen looking at them it with its eyes glowing purple.

"Uh Umm... what are you?" Sarah asked shakingly a little startled now seeing the alien flexing and stretching it's head and arm's.

"Mmm i'm surprised you were able to capture one of my servant's," the zerg spoke as it looked around the room as Sarah, Mason and the delta members in the room to wondered why it said that. But just then Mark burst in to the room making everyone jump and look at him standing in the doorway.

"Mark what is it," Mason asked wondering why he would just barge in.

"Big trouble, our allies are under attack." Max answered.

 ***[Flashback]***

In the USS _'Rangers'_ bridge captain Adamson sat in his chair in the rear of the room with Lt,col Randolph, first Lieutenant Jacob, and Mark standing to his side.

"I hear your mission was a success Lt,col," captain Adamson asked.

"Yes it was, but we lost a lot of good soldiers just for the one prisoner and some pictures." Randolph answered his voice full of regret at the loss of life.

"Well i'm sure you understand that information can win wars. Adamson spoke trying to ease Randolph's guilt at losing so many of his soldiers,

Then on of his bridge crew called out.

"Sir we've got a sonar contact bearing south by southwest, sound's like it's a Russian submarine, but it's... on the surface," the bridge crew man reported making the captain a little worried at the reasons why a russian sub would show its-self.

"Try to hail it," Adamson ordered.

"Um sir we're actually being hailed by them," the comm officer reported making everyone on the bridge more curious and wondered just what's going on.

"Well what do they have to say," captain adamson asked as the comm officer connected the two vessels comm's.

~Hello to the american carrier group, I am captain Anton of the russian navy, we are friendly do not fire, we urgently need to talk to you,~ a voice over the radio urgently spoke with a russian accent .

"Captain Anton this is captain Adams of the USS Ranger, what's this important thing you need to tell us," Adamson asked getting to the point,

~Captain Adamson I must warn you that a massive fleet of the... alien creature's past us by yesterday. And we've been following them northward. Since they have not attacked you already I believe they intend to attack your allies farther north,~ Anton warned making the blood of everyone on the carriers bridge run cold.

"Are you sure about this Captain Anton, " Captain Adamson asked in a grave tone.

~Yes I am, we were just lucky to be in full stealth mode when they came into range of our passive sonar. At first we thought they were a pod of whales but their numbers were far too big. And we just observed as they passed over our heads and could see their true numbers which had to be over two hundred,~ Captain Anton explained making everyone on the carriers bridge started to look at each other in more worry.

"Hmm, comm officer, contact the allied fleet that's farthest north," captain Adamson ordered, as the comm officer opened a communication line with the british royal navy which is the allied fleet farthest north.

"Calling the Ark royal, this is the US carrier Ranger, Ark royal please come in," the comm officer spoke into the radio.

There was a pause before one of the allied fleets responded.

~This is the british carrier Ark royal, to USS carrier Ranger what is your inquiry, over,~ a man with a british accent replied over the radio.

"British carrier Ark Royal this is Captain Adamson we believe there to be a sea based threat to the allied fleet's."

~A sea born threat... are you sure?~ the captain of the ark royal asked as his sonar officer cut in with in a panicked voice.

~Sir we have sonar contacts hundreds of them!~ the man said in a panicked tone.

The Ranger's bridge crew heard this over the commes and the three delta team members looked at each other with worried looks.

"Mark I want you to go tell the rest of delta whats going on," Mark nodded and left the bridge moving through the carrier to the cargo hold where Mason was guarding the alien prisoner.

 ***[FLASHBACK END]***

* * *

In the waters 10 miles off the coast of the brazil state or Para. Solus and his armada began their attack. Hundreds of broodlings quickly rushed forwards and swarmed around the humans ships cutting and slicing through the metal hulls and flooding the ship's lower levels.

The british navy fired barrages of of torpedo's and depth charges at the attacking alien armada. The depth charges dropped into the water by the dozens and detonated killing broodlings as they approached while the the torpedos swiftly moved through the water detonated against the bodies of 10 of the broodlords.

The broodlords armored bodys cracked under the pressure of the blasts but ultimately did little and the broodlords started to regenerate as the torpedos warheads were meant to damage a metal hull not a organic body let alone a heavily armored one's.

Solus then sent in the broodlisk. By then many of the ships were already sinking and the crew's evacuating as dozens of life rafts were now floating around in the water around the sinking ships.

As they approached the broodlisk easily dodged any torpedos the ships fired but a few were injured by the detonations of the depth charges drifting through the water. But the broodlisk and reached their targets and started ripping through the ships hulls. Where the broodlings made small cuts into the metal hulls the broodlisk's completely ripped through multiply levels of the human ship's and after just a half hour of combat most of the remaining ships were almost cut in half or had one hole side ripped open by the blades of the Broodlisks.

Solus watched as his armada easily destroyed the first human fleet and without too many losses. All the human ships were sunk, but a few hundred humans were still alive floating on hundreds of the orange life rafts.

Solus thought about having the broodlings kill them but wanted to know what his Empress thought he should do.

 **"My Empress. I have destroyed the first human fleet. But what of the human's themselfs,"** the behemoth asked.

 **"Don't kill them Solus. The humans are no threat without their technology. Just move on to the next fleet."**

 **"Understood my Empress,"** Solus replied as he moved on to the next fleet with his armada.

* * *

 **U.S. carrier Rangers support fleet and remaining allied fleets/ 5 hours later**

After the news spread about not only how fast the zerg armada destroyed the british royal navy's fleet, but also about the swarm of thousands of Zerg mutalisk now assaulting military bases in almost every nation in south america. The rest of the allied fleets went on high alert and moved south gathering around the US navy fleet, but not before a second allied fleet was lost, leaving only three fleets left.

The leaders of the allied fleets fleets convirst over radio trying to reach a decision on their next move.

"I've already called for reinforcements from the U.S. pacific fleets but it will take at least another day for them to arrive," captain Adamson spoke with a voice full of fear and frustration to the other fleet leader's over the radio.

~We understand captain Adams, but given the loss of two allied fleets so... quickly, and the thousands of new enemy air-craf... um units that are, as we speak, attacking many of the military's of countries throughout south america, we are just going to get our men killed if we continue waiting, around,~ one fleet leader spoke out.

~Yes given the current situation it would be best if we retreated for now and... regrouped in the pacific,~ the leader of the other fleet added.

Even Captain Adamson hand to admit the current situation does not favor them winning. Even with all their advanced technology the great military powers of the world are being bested by a horde of monsters from outer space. Mostly because new forms of zerg keep showing up right at the worst possible times for the human military's fighting them, as if a higher leader of the aliens is not only anticipating how the human military's are going to react to them, but forming intelligent counter strategies and timing them near perfectly.

"All right, well retreat back to the pacific for now," Adams admitted, after all three fleet leaders agreed.

A few minutes later in delta teams briefing room Randolph, Sarah, Mason, Cooper, Mark, Jacob and the rest of delta team were gathered thinking about the current situation and what the alien queen said, or rather what the aliens Empress said through the prisoner.

 ***[Flashback]***

" Max what is it," Mason asked the man why he barged in.

" Um well there's a zerg fleet attacking one of our allied fleets farther north." Mark explained to everyone's shock.

"It has begun then," zerg queen spoke as everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean," Mason asked in a threatening tone but the alien queen just stared at him not affected by his attempt at intimidation.

"First of all, I... am the Empress of the zerg swarm. I am talking through the body of this queen you have captured. And second... your allied fleets are going to die... and your going to die, if you remain in the atlantic. I've instructed another of my servant's commanding the armada to destroy any and all military vessels beginning with the one's in the far north and then moving southward. And thirdly my Swarm has spread its wings and will destroy the military powers of south-america." the alien's Empress explained through the captive queen, getting shocked looks from all the humans in the room.

 ***[Flashback end]***

"Are your sure it said that " Randolph asked wanting to confirm what Sarah and Mason said about what happened .

"Well given what's happened in the past 5 hours, were sure," Mason replied.

"Dame, just when we get a victory, we get shot down again," one member of delta team spoke.

"And the queen... or rather the Empress... stopped talking after that," Sarah added.

"Well we are heading to the pacific right now, so the captain is probably going to make port some wear along the U.S. west coast or at Pearl harbor." Jacob said.

"Yes and it will give us the chance to off load the prisoner so the lab techs in the states can have a better look at how these... zerg work and hopefully find better weapons to fight them with," said Randolph a little hopeful.

* * *

All across the world people watched and heard the news of the events in south america. The destruction of two of the allied fleets and the retreat of the surviving fleets.

The spread of a massive swarm of thousands of mutalisk all over south-america that systematically destroyed many military bases belonging not only to Brazil but also Argentina, Peru, Colombia, and Venezuela, which were the other major military powers on the continent.

This news caused even more wide-spread panic to spread across the earth, even the global stock market's started to crash again, and the crazy end of the world cults and alien freaks also started showing up and making more noise on the internet and all over world.

Even the starcraft players started calling the government's trying to give tips and advice on how to at least handle the zerg better.

* * *

 **In orbit of earth's moon**

Having finally arrived Rolana, and Kai'nok sat in the shuttle's control chairs.

"Finally we've arrived." Kai'nok said sounding like he was about to loss his composure.

"Yes it's also time we activated the stealth system,"Rolana added as she hit a button to her left. Outside the ship looked the same but an invisible energy field covered the craft as the light wave frequency's that would allow human radar and inferred sensor tech to see the protoss craft was being refracted so the shuttle was invisible to them.

Rolana then started a scan of the moon and picked up trace amounts of zerg DNA inside a crater on the dark side.

"The hostile xenoforms have been here. Their probably wreaking havoc on the planet just like they did on A'rul.

"But where do we look first. It is still a big planet," Kai'nok asked looking at his commander as Zerion walked in from the cargo bay.

"I know where to look" Zerion said as Kai'nok and Rolana glanced back at him.

"And how do you know where we should look." Kai'nok asked half mocking half curious.

"As I meditated I could sense two very strong psionic force's," Zerion explained, to which Rolana closed her eyes and focused for a few moments before sensing both the strong psionic force's that Zerion spoke of.

"I can sense them," Rolana said as she input the coordinates that showed on the holo screen two continent's, one of the psi signature's was in the southern hemisphere and the other was in northern on another continent.

"Well... we know where to look now, but which one do we go to first " Kai'nok asked as Rolana thought.

 **Chapter End**


	15. Chapter 15

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Starcraft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk."

 **"Telepathy."**

"SHOUTING."

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 15, Not so friendly encounters.**

 **April 26, Friday 2010**

 **12:01 Just After Midnight**

 **Primary hive cluster, Empress's personal chambers**

Ellen stretched out her body a little stiff from sitting in one place for too long. She's been sitting in the same spot since sending out the mutalisk and scourges on their continent wide assault on military bases. Ellen had been spending the time making plans for the invasion of India and China which are her next conquests. Ellen had also thought about the american special forces team and the zerg queen that they had captured. Ellen decided to train that queen to be the next hive queen, that is if she can survive from all the experiments the humans will subject her to, but being zerg she'll either become stronger or die and is that not the way of the swarm.

 **"Zavara, Na'kool,"** Ellen called out getting the hive queens attention.

 **"Yes, our Empress,"** they both replied.

 **"I want both of you to begin expanding your forces again. Zavara send your hive forces directly west. I believe there is a airfield and other small human settlements in that region. And Na'kool send your forces north westward of the region your in and both of you keep your swarm forces under control. I don't want them harming any of the primal humans understood,** " Ellen projected in a commanding tone. The swarm had so far done a good job of avoiding the humans that still call the forest home, and Ellen wanted it to stay that way.

 **"Understood our Empress it will be done,"** both hive queens replied and begun their new task's.

 _"YAWN'_ i'm wiped... guess it's time for bed," Ellen spoke to her self worn out from the past few days. Ellen returned to her chambers and layed down on her creep bed to rest but after a hour of restless tossing and turning, she can't seem to get to sleep.

"Huh? whats wrong... I could always get to sleep by now so what's wrong," Ellen thought as a image flashed in her mind. The pile of dead people the drones were hauling to the... her hatchery's, their eyes looking back at her.

Ellen sat up startled as she started thinking about all the people she's killed, all the lives she's ruined, all the family's she's destroyed for a plan that may not even work. The regret, fear and doubt Ellen's kept in the deepest part of her heart started coming to the surface and she thought of how her own parent's would react if they knew what their daughter had done.

Ellen felt a pressure in her chest, and she thought of her self contradiction of wanting to help humanity, but at the same time hurting them. Ellen placed her arms over her chest and her eyes started to tear up as she breathed more heavily.

"I... need... to take a walk and clear my head."

Ellen left her bed chamber and walked through the lair's chamber and through many of the other chambers of the hive cluster passing by thousands of her zerg who through the hive mind felt their Empress's disturbed heart and mind, all of them moved aside letting their Empress pass, a short time later she reached the surface.

In the deepest part of the hive cluster near the Empress's chambers twelve of the new hunter killers felt their Empress leave the hive cluster she commanded them to always be at her side or close to her when she's outside the Primary hive cluster. The twelve of them stood up on their four strong legs and took off after their master as it was their purpose to keep her safe.

Meanwhile Ellen started to run to clear her mind, she ran past all the drone's still working on dismantling the city and it's ruin's. As Ellen ran between the armored domes of the primary hive cluster hundreds of mutalisk and scourges watched her from above. Resting on their perches of creep towers recently built on the armored domes. The towers were connected by two levels of arch's at their top and middle.

As Ellen kept running she used Null g to leap hundreds of feet into the air, and then she dropped back down landing on a rooftop. Ellen then jumped again and again, from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the forest edge.

She ran for another three mile's into the forest until she finally felt like she could calmed down a little. Stopping in a small clearing, big enough for her to see the stars through the forest canopy. Ellen sat down and looked up at the starry sky what little could be seen through the trees. Ellen crossed her arms over her chest covering her breast, finally taking notice of the cold night air blowing against her exposed body. Ellen looked up for what felt like a few minute's just watching the stars shine in the black sky.

"I get control of the Zerg, go on a continent wide killing spree, and now I get choked up after sending those two to a few areas with only a few people in them. 'sigh' is... the path i've chosen really going to lead to the future i've imagined?" The blue haired darcsen spoke in deep thought of her own actions.

"Perhaps not if you are the master of those beast's" A female voice with a psionic aspect to it, spoke out catching Ellen's full attention.

Ellen knew it's wasn't a human voice as she looked into the tree line seeing a figure come out from behind a tree, it was a three meter high grey skinned female warrior wearing golden armor with blue jem's in certain parts, and a purple under cloth beneath the body armor.

Ellen heard a leaf crunch and looked to her left and right seeing two more of them but males who's armor was a full body suit without the cloth showing.

"Protoss" Ellen spoke standing up and thinking deja vu of her first encounter with the zerg and wondered why she didn't have that same strange pulling sensation as she did with the zerg overlords. Ellen then realised that her disturbed heart is probably interefearing. Ellen closed her eye's and breathed calmly, focusing and readying herself for battle and a moment later that strange feeling came back, pulling her attention to the three protoss, like with the zerg and overlords the first time.

* * *

 ***[Flashback]***

Rolana decided to scout the strong psi signal coming from the southern hemisphere first. The shuttle plunged through the atmosphere like a fireball for a few moments and then and leveled out still at a high altitude far above the great green forest that covered most of the continent.

"I'm picking up over a million life sign's matching those of the xenoform across the continent," Kainok reported looking at his holoscreen.

"It would seem we choose correctly then. I also sense the presences of many more weaker psi signal's " Zerion added.

"Yes I sense them as well," Rolana said then focused and sensing the very strong psionic presence." I sense a presence that is far stronger than the others, we'll search for that one," Rolana said telling the shuttle AI to move towards the strongest psi signature, the shuttle turned left and accelerated.

Minutes later they were in range for the shuttles sensor's to detect the hundreds of flying xenoforms above a cluster of dozens of giant domes that the sensor's read as made from hardened biomatter built over the ruins of a human city that by its size must have once housed a few million of the humans.

"I would not think those beasts would have the capacity to build something like this" Kainok spoke noting the armored domes his voice laced with malice and eagerness to spill blood.

"We'll land somewhere out of their sensor range and" Rolana spoke but was cut off by Zerion.

"Wait I sense the strong psi signature is moving" Zerion spoke getting Rolana, and Kainok's attention.

"Where is it going" Rolana asked.

"North, and it's moving fast," Zerion replied.

Rolana thought for a moment.

"We'll follow it" Rolana spoke taking direct control of the shuttle and flying around the detection range of the flying xenoforms, a few minutes later the shuttle landed and the three protoss walked out the back ramp.

"It is this way " Zerion said pointing in the direction.

Kai'nok and Rolana started walking but Rolana noticed that Zerion was not moving.

"Is there something wrong Zerion" Rolana asked turning to face him.

"Hmm... yes I sense that their mind is somewhat... distressed, feeling self doubt... and much regret."

"Well then it will be all the more easy to kill it if it is the leader of those beastly xenoforms," spoke Kainok with a murders glee.

The trio ran through the forest at top speed until they came close the psionic presence just a hundred meters away. The three moved quietly through the underbrush suprisingly quietly given their size as they reached their target.

Rolana quietly moved behind a large tree and then looked around it surprised at the what she saw. The pale exposed form of a young female standing in the middle of a small clearing, her arms crossed over her chest gazing up at the sky.

Rolana was more than a little surprised that the powerful psionic is from this young girl and was wondering why and how she came from the hostile xenoforms nest and without a scratch, then Rolana heard her speak.

"I get control of the zerg, go on a continent wide killing spree, and now I get choked up after sending those two to clear a few areas with less people in them, then the others, 'SIGH' is the path i've' chosen really going to lead to the future I imagine?"

After hearing those words it clicked. This young female is somehow the new leader of the hostile xenofroms that attacked Arul. Rolana then stepped out from behind the tree.

 ***[Flash back End]***

* * *

Ellen stood there eyeing the female protoss in front of her while keeping the other two in the edges of her vision and noticed that all three reacted to her knowing that their protoss.

"Is this really the source of the psionic power, this unclothed weakling" Kainok spoke in a disbelieving and disdainful tone.

A instant later he was knocked ten feet back by a large blue fist extending from the outstretched left arm of the young girl, which greatly surprised Rolana and Zerion, and especially Kainok who was hit by it.

"YEAH WELL, if I knew you three were going to show up, I would have put some cloths on," Ellen yelled out with a red face feeling embarrassed that they saw her naked and then Ellen quickly reformed the giant blue fist into aura armor covering her body but only up to her neckline leaving her head exposed so as to give her a better sight line as Ellen knew the protoss were fast and nimble.

"Interesting... she can physically manifest her psionic power!" Zerion thought quit surprised at this ability.

Ellen then jumped a few feet back so she could keep all three protoss in her sight.

"Now then i'm sure by the looks on your face's that you protoss have never seen psionic powers like my before." Ellen said in a questioning tone to the female protoss as Kainok felt pain over his entire body as he stood up weakly holding his chin and then sparked his psi blades in anger and took a step forward as Ellen focused her eyes on him.

"Kainok stop. I want to talk first," Rolana ordered in a commanding tone, Kainok growled angrily as he deactivated his psiblade's. "No, we have never encountered psionic abilities like yours before... Are you truly the new master of the xenoforms you called zerg?"

"Yes I am. My name is Ellen," Ellen replied in truth, staring back at the female protoss who's easily two feet taller then she is.

Ellen mentally preparing for a battle and thought that the protoss female must be the leader since she giving the orders.

"My name is Rolana, if I may ask three questions. First, how is it that you know we are protoss, and how did you gain control of the zerg as you call them. And why send them to attack your own kind?" Rolana asked her three questions closely watching Ellen.

Ellen stared back at Rolana eyes and cracked a smile as she sensed her royal guard were on their way and decided to by a little time.

"Well at first I was attacked by the zerg, they were trying to capture me so they could infest me and make me into their new leader. Since they were separated from their old master, but I bet them to it, 'sigh'... thinking back I was just as surprised as they were when it happened," Ellen said partly explaining still keeping all the protoss in her sight.

"That's not a complete answer," Rolana said a little irritated at the incomplete explanation.

"Huh as if I would tell you about my special ability," Ellen spoke getting Rolana to worry about some unknown power. "But to cut a story short story, I gained a telepathic connection to the zerg hive mind and after that they followed me without question," 'SIGH" Ellen closed and opened her eyes. "And as for why i'm using them to attack my own species... it's because most humans on this planet are stupid... selfish... self-absorbed... ignorant... fools who are destroying their own planets beauty, and ability to sustain life. All because they value their own creations like money and technology, more than the other lifeforms that live on this planet. Even leaving their follow humans to starve and suffer just because they don't have the money or social status. I on other hand value all the other lifeforms of this world and care for the soul and future of humanity... Which is why I plan on destroying much of humanity's civilization on the Earth. And the rest that I leave will have to change their way's if they want to continue existing as a civilization. I'm going to change the course of human... no of terran history... for better or worse. You protoss have probably kept yourselves isolated on Mars, all this time so you know nothing of what go's on on this world. So you have no right to judge me or my actions," Ellen spoke with a strong conviction in her heart and took a few breaths. "I don't really care about you protoss neither do want to attack or fight you. But if 'you' want a fight right now. I won't hold back." said Ellen with eyes that looked resolved to fight and ready to kill.

Rolana and Zerion were a little impressed and intrigued at Ellens words, but another was not so moved.

 _"'Baa'_ You spout many words little one but you are a fool thinking you can fight us.. the protoss, first born of the Xel'naga, now that you lead those creatures you call zerg you are just as foul as they are and deserving of death" Kainok spoke in a arrogant and hostile tone as he activated his psiblades and again getting Ellen attention.

"Kainok STOP," Rolana ordered.

"No Rolana... you may be my commander now, but only because my true leader Va'khan was ambushed and slane by these treacherous... 'zerg' before he could call for the rest of his forces. My blood calls for vengeance at the death of my commander and my people... I would think even you would want vengeance for the deaths of our people and your brothers lost arm. The master of the... 'zerg' stands before us. wreaking havoc. Upon her own world no less and leading the same foul creatures that took the lives of thousands of our people and you... would do nothing... but TALK." Kainok shouted in a accusing tone as Rolana replied.

"Emm that's... different Kainok, I am not as eager as you are for a battle, besides she is not the one who lead these... zerg to attack us before on Arul and-"

"Baaa enough of your meaningless words. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE" shouted Kainok as he turned to Ellen and leaped swinging his right psi-blade down upon Ellen's head.

In an instant Ellen reacted. Crouching, lowering her center of gravity and simultaneously extending the aura at her for arms into two one foot long triangular blades mimcing the protoss arm blades. Ellen swug up with her left blade catching Kainok's blade in its downward swing thanks to the enhanced strength the aura armor gives her when it covers her body.

The force of the strike still pushed her back a few inches, do to the protosses higher body mass, Kainok's eyes opened wide in shock that his full force strike was stopped, then in a flash Ellen parried Kainok's blade and sidestepped him slashing with her right blade as they passed each other. Cutting through his golden armor leaving and a small gash on Kainok's right side as he stumbled forward from his own momentum. Much to the surprise of all three protoss, and even Ellen was surprised at her reaction speed.

Ellen jumped ten feet back putting more space between herself and Kainok .

"Aaah, you'll pay for that" Kainok threatened as he turned around to face Ellen holding his right side as blood dripped from between his fingers and he felt ashamed to be struck by what he saw as a lesser lifeform.

"That's enough Kainok" Rolana yelled in a commanding tone as Zerion grabbed him from behind.

Just then the twelve Hunter killers arrived leaping out from the trees. Six of them moved around their Empress to guard her and the other six surrounded the three protoss who ignited their psi-blade's at the appearance of the new threat surrounding them. The hunter killers had a upper body like a hydralisk and lower body like a zergling with a tail. The front legs were thicker and more muscular with armor plating and four clawed feet. Covering the hunter killers body were rows of overlapping armor plating colored blood red.

"I wondered when the hunter killers would get here." Ellen said wondering about how they would do against protoss but Ellen doesn't want more enemies. "Hold don't attack," Ellen spoke aloud so the protoss could hear, The hunter killers obayed and lowered their bladed arms and closing their spine launcher flaps.

The six Hunter killers surrounding the three protoss backed off giving them space. The three protoss then turned to Ellen.

"listen Rolana, human civilization is stagnating right now so I need to... motivate them to advance to a brighter future, which means hurting... and killing them after all the best kind of motivation is a threat to one's life. I only plan on killing half the current human population and when i'm satisfied that humanity has started moving on to a new future i'll take my zerg and leave this solar system. So when you report everything back to your leader just tell them to-"

Ellen was cut off as a barrage of phase disruptor blasts landed in the forest around her and her hunter killers. Ellen and the hunter killers looked to the sky to see a protoss shuttle silently hovering above the forest canopy it's guns aiming for them. Taking the opportunity Rolana, Kainok and Zerion ran back to their shuttle.

Ellen and the hunter killers noticed them leave but did nothing as they were focused on the craft aiming at them. Ellen thought about using her other new technique on the protoss shuttle but decided not to and after a few minutes the protoss shuttle left and joined the other as both started to fly up and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

Ellen watched as the Protoss shuttles flew away. The reason the overseers didn't detect the protoss shuttles before is because the overseers were focused on detecting human craft and both the protoss shuttles had stealth systems that blocked most of the light waves and forms of energy the overseers use to detect things with. It was only the psionic presence of the protoss and the refined Khaydarin crystals powering the shuttle's that the overseers could detect but having never encountered them before the overseers simply observed their movement not recognizing them as a possible threat until the second shuttle fired at their empress which elicited a heavy and violent response by all the mutalisk and scourges guarding the primary hive cluster.

The swarm of flying zerg quickly approached the two fleeing shuttles as they flew higher up. Ellen sensed this and commanded all the mutalisk and scourges to brake off from their attack and return to the primary hive cluster.

"Mmm... well that could have gone worse" Ellen said to herself as she petted a hunter killer and then hopped on its back and returning to the Primary hive cluster.

* * *

 **Darkside of moon**

~Rolana are you and the others unharmed?~ Roken spoke over the holo screen.

"Yes brother i'm fine, but Kainok was wounded," Rolana answered looking over her shoulder to the rear hold seeing Zerion apply a medical field patch on to Kainok's side to stop the bleeding then she turned back to Roken on the holo screen. "Why did you follow me here brother. Or did Kaldalis send you to give me back up?" Rolana asked in a partly glad and partly irritated tone. As Rolana's brother Roken always had a bad habit of butting in on his sisters business.

~No... I came of my own choice after I learned you and two of your zealots had left the settlement. I had Lasarra modify another shuttle with a stealth system, phase disrupters and a gravitic drive which... is how I was able to reach this world in just a days time,~ Roken explained.

Rolana Sighed crossing her arms.

"Don't you think I can take care of myself brother, I don't need you to save me every time I get into trouble like when we were younglings," Rolana said glaring at the image of her twin brother on the holoscreen.

~Yes... well... why shouldn't a older brother worry about his younger sister,~ Roken argued back.

"Two minutes, your only older by two minutes Roken and I-."

The twin siblings continued to argue over the holoscreen as Zerion and Kainok listened from the rear hold.

"Aaa siblings, glad I never had any," Kainok said as Zerion shot him a glare and having patched his wound stepped into the control room of the shuttle.

"Commander Rolana, should we not to give our report to Kaldalis," Zerion spoke getting the two siblings to stop arguing.

"Sigh, your right Zerion," Rolana said agreeing with her second in command.

Rolan activated the shuttles comms and connected to the protoss settlement on Mars and reported on everything they had discovered.

~I see this is a peculiar situation,~ said Kaldalis on the holoscreen having herd Rolanas report about Ellen and the zerg.

~What should be our next move,~ Roken asked from another holoscreen.

~There is still the matter of the second psionic signature. I want you to find out if it or they are another person with psionic abilities like this... Ellen. And if they are we may let these humans decide on their own what future they want for themselves. Since it seems one has decided that they clam to know what is best for their species's future.~ Kaldalis said over the holoscreen.

Rolana gave a sigh and replied.

"But Kaldalis what of the Dae'Uhl [great stewardship] and not interfering with the lives of other races."

~Given the situation Rolana, I think we can be a little... flexible, but we will not interced unless Ellen gos back on her word.~

"Very well commander. We'll investigate the second psionic presence and if it's another human with the same psionic powers as Ellen we'll make contact and inform them of Ellen and her plans.

* * *

 **Old primary hive cluster**

 **Aba'steins evolution chamber**

After Ellen's first encounter with the protoss, she returned to the old primary hive cluster where Aba'stein does all of his research and experiments. During the slimy trip through the nydus network Ellen was wondering how she understood the protoss language and how they understood her. The only thing she could think of was it had something to do with psionics.

Minutes later Ellen walked into the evo chamber and saw the zerg geneticist working like always. Aba'stein stopped his work and turned to face his Empress who was wearing her aura cloak.

"Aba'stein whats taking so long isn't the roach ready yet" Ellen asked wanting to know what's taking so long.

"New strain. Meant to withstand great damage. Requires superior regeneration. Took essence from many different lifeforms. Mixed essence. Took time to perfect," explained Aba'stein.

"I hope that means it's ready" the swarm Empress said crossing her arms staring at Aba'stein who just replied.

"Yes."

"Good, now show me"asked Ellen.

"Follow" Aba'astein replied as he moved towards a ramp leading down to a new chamber beneath the evolution chamber.

The ramp spiraled down hundreds of feet. As Ellen and Aba'stein reached the bottom it opened up to a massive chamber almost as big as the spire chambers in the primary hive cluster. But what caught Ellen's attention was the rows of raised dark alcoves on the floor that were split between the left and right sides of the chamber.

With many having green semi-transparent chrysalis fitted in them, in small groups of different sizes, the ones on the left side of the chamber held zerg strains.

As Ellen looked at them she saw two small chrysalis. One held a locust. the other a larva. And nearby other chrysalis held a normal zergling and a Piranhaling. And in the same row a little farther away was another chrysalis holding a baneling.

Ellen looked around at more groups of chrysalis in rows farther back seeing they held a hydralisk, impaler, hunter killer, a queen and another group of giant chrysalis near the back of the chamber held a overlord, overseer, mutalisk, scourge, and all the way in back another massive chrysalis held a broodlord, and on the chambers right side were all giant chrysalis holding a hatchery, lair, queens nest, spawning pool, hydralisk den, impaler den, spire, extractor, digester, nydus hub. All the current strains and buildings of the swarm were in here.

"I take it this is the system you came up with to hold all the possible variations of zerg essence," Ellen said with a impressed look on her face.

"Essence chamber. Holds all swarm strains and buildings. Still incomplete " Aba,stein explained.

"Incomplete, you mean until I morph the lair into a hive and spawn all the remaining zerg strains right" the Empress asked looking over to Aba,stein who also turned to look at his Empress.

"No. Essence chamber only stage one. Stage two compression of essence storage form. Using special larva. Yet to be completed" Aba'stein explained.

He then started slithering off towards a side chamber. Ellen followed and as she entered and saw the first roach. It's armored shell of a body somewhat looking like a zergfied turtle was 10 feet long and 7 feet wide with a few spikes sticking out of its back. It also has six thickly muscled and armored insect legs and the head or rather the false head like a hydralisk had thick armor plates on its top and sides. The Roach also had two large and long folded scythe shaped blade arms on the front sides of the shelled body just behind the head.

"Well, it certainly looks like it can take a lot of damage with that armored body. But i'll reserve judgment until I see what it can do in real combat. And I already have a target in mind. Is it ready to be mass produced from larva," Ellen asked without turning her head.

"Mass spawning of Roach will be ready. After this one installed in essence chamber" Aba'stein answered as he and the roach left the small side chamber into the main chamber with Ellen close behind.

Aba'stein lead the roach to a spot close to the hydralisk and the roach sat down on the creep covered ground then Aba'stein started to weave a chrysalis around the roach, Ellen watched until it was done.

"Now that your done with that Aba'stein. I have another project I want you to start on" Ellen spoke as Aba'stein became curious at the new project could be.

* * *

 **Protoss shuttles**

 **High Earth orbit over eastern Europe**

Having decided on their next course of action the four protoss traveled in orbit to the location of the second strong psionic presence on Earth which lead them to the continent of Europe; the light from the city's under the darkness of night were visible from space.

In the south-eastern part of Baltic sea on the northern border of Poland, south of Finland and right along russia's western border lay the country of Gallia a country who's history is unique, and despite being a small land. It holds most of the worlds Ragnite supply. And having a simi religious faith in the beings known as Valkyrur who through out Gallia's over 3000 year long history have always defended the small nation from invasion but only if the people of Gallia first fought in their own defense. But even then the Valkyrur only interfered when absolutely necessary, otherwise leaving the nations defense in the people's hands and lead by the royle family who by Gallias own history was established by the valkyrur themselves and who most believe are descended from the valkrur.

Darcsens were easily differentiated from other humans by their unique hair color which ranges from raven black, to dark blue and sky blue, to a rare silver which is always accompanied by red eyes. Only 1% of the darcsen population have this rare and even more unique characteristic.

Most scientist agree that the unique hair color of Darcsens is the result of living in a land whos vary soil is saturated by high amounts of ragnite ore which is useful not only in the military as explosives that are more then four times more powerful the even C4 and if properly refined and processed, even diluted in water it can be used as fuel for vehicles, ships, and airplanes and can get on average double the range at a fraction of the amount of oil and gasoline can.

Ragnit also seems to have strange healing properties that are used in medical operations in Gallia. Scientist around the world also agree that there are many other uses for ragnite which have not been found yet. All of which makes the heavily regulated mining of Ragnite ore gallia's main national treasure and a source of income from export and as a result Gallia has devoted a lot of time and scientific resource's into discovering the secrets of Ragnite. And because its so coveted many like Nazi germany have sot to gain it for themselves forcing Gallia in the past and present to develop a strong military. One that's currently ranked seventh on the world ranking of military powers and is only that low because of the small size of the Gallian military compared to other larger nations like the USA, russia, and china.

"This can not be right!," Rolana spoke surprised as she looked at the sensor readings "The sensor's indicate high amounts of raw Khaydarin crystals in the ground, in the same region as the second psionic signature."

The protoss were dumbfounded as to the origin of so much raw Khaydarin crystal's all concentrated in one place. Even on the protoss homeworld of Aiur the Khaydarin crystal's are not this concentrated in one place but are disseminated throughout the tectonic crust of Aiur which is the base's of the great psionic matrix that links together all protoss buildings scattered across the Koprulu sector, mainly protoss Nexus which is the core of any and all protoss settlements.

~I've never seen such dense gathering of raw unrefined Khaydarin crystal before. Not even on Aiur~ Roken said almost in shock over the holo comm.

"Yes, but the concentrations of Khaydarin crystals drops off greatly across the rest of the planet's soil. Although it is still present across the planet's crust in micro amounts" Zerion added looking from his holoscreen in the set next to Rolana.

~Still this is most interesting. This world... Earth must have been touched by the Xel'naga in the distant past. How else can such amounts of Khaydarin crystal be on this world?~ said Roken.

Kainok entered the shuttles control room and stared in wonderment at the massive concentrations of Khaydarin crystals indicated on the holo-screens.

The four protoss thought about the implications of this, as they flew closer to the source of the psionic signature. Minute's later the two protoss shuttles screamed through the atmosphere leaving fiery trail's behind them and eventually reaching a large forested area in the western part of the Gallia. The Barious forest and flew to a isolated area in the deepest part of the forest were only a small community of about two hundred people lived in the middle of the dense coniferous forest.

~It is close, only a few miles away now~ said Roken over the comm with a tone of anticipation in his voice.

The two protoss shuttle's slowed down as they flew over the forest, and after a few minutes the sensor's picked up a large structure hidden under the dense forest canopy. It was shaped like a saucer with a spiral pattern on its back. From the scan it was made out of a nano fabricated hybrid between stone and metal with micro amounts of Khaydarin crystals embedded in its inner shell just like the control room of the Xel'naga warpgate that brought the protoss to this star system.

The protoss then found and landed in large gap between the trees, braking a few branches off the tall trees in the process as the shuttles landed.

As the engines winned down Rolana Zerion and Kainok exited their shuttle. As Roken exited his shuttle; Rolana turned to Kainok and decided he needed to be punished after his insubordination from before.

"Kainok, you stay here and guard the shuttles" Rolana ordered.

Quickly Kainok turned to face her surprised and angered.

"But WHY, I wise to see these wond-?"

"YOU KNOW WHY... I will not tolerate my templar being disobedient. Consider this punishment for your insubordination earlier. And you should be grateful that i'm so lenient. now stay HERE and watch the shuttles, in case any of the humans come looking around here. AND... if they do take off with the shuttles and contact us Understood," Rolana ordered with finality.

"Yes... sir," Kai'nok grumbled disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see the Xel'naga ruines.

After getting a look from her brother Rolana and Zerion proceeded to join him near the entrench of the structure. As they approached not surprisingly the spiral door opened for them.

As he watched the others enter the Xel'naga temple Kainok grumbled in frustration and walked back onto the shuttle.

Rolana was the first to step foot in the Xel'naga building the interior of which was lite up by the light emitted by the trace amounts of khaydarin crystals in walls themselves, just like the control room for the Xel'naga super gate that brought the protoss and zerg to this solar system. The chamber was about a hundred feet wide so not a large building if it wasn't for the thick walls The interior of the building was mostly featureless except for the spiral pattern in the center of the room which looked just like the front door.

"I can feel the psionic presence is close by but where is it" Rolana wondered as she placed her hand on the smooth walls as her brother looked at the only thing of interest in the room. The large 12 foot wide spiral relief in the center of the rooms floor.

"Perhaps this," Roken said as he took a step to close and the spiral relief opened up like the front door reveling a spiral staircase leading down catching all three protoss attention as they approached the new opening.

"So? who go's first" Roken asked.

"I'll go," Rolana said as she walked down the spiral stairs Roken and Zerion following behind her.

As they proceeded down into the structure the shuttles were approached by another protoss. But this new protoss was hidden under a cloaking field that not only made him invisible but also blocked his psionic presence from being detected by others with psionic power.

The stranger wore armor somewhat similar to a protoss but black and with sharper edges and red khaydarin crystals instead of blue. The helmet had three segmented plates on its top and sides each with a red crystal. The helmet also covered the lower half of the face but showing the red glowing eyes.

Azrumath the ancient and very old Tal'darim could not wait to 'meet his fellow protoss' whom he called to this world by activating the Xel'naga warp gate on Mars. Azrumath had been isolated on this planet for tens of millennium after the great war between the Xel'naga and the true gods from the 'warp' a higher layer of reality of pure thought and will separate from this material plan of existence. The Xel'naga barely won the war by secretly forging an array of structures that when activated wiped out all life across the galaxy. Then when the gods of the warp were weakened by the rapid loss of power from losing so many servants at once the secondary ability of the fortress ring worlds activated generating a dimensional stabilising field that barred the entrance of the warp and keeped the two realms separate from each other.

But in all his great wisdom the lord of all the warp gods sent the Tal'darim out of the galaxy far out of the affected galaxy. All thought it took time the Tal'darim returned to the galaxy but the army of Xel'naga machines which reseeded the galaxy with life were not going to let the corrupted protoss release their gods. And so a new war erupted one which the Tal'darim lost. With most of their military power gone the Tal'darim retreated back into the fringes of the galaxy to rebuild and wait for the time to strike again. Meanwhile the Xel'naga sentinels continued their work of reseeding life across the galaxy and continuing their masters finally order and will to prepare one of the other younger surviving races to take their place and take up their mantle of responsibility.

During the short war between the Tal'darim and the Sentinels; Azrumaths ship was shot down and crashed into Earths pacific ocean and now rested in the deepest part Challenger Deep in the Mariana Trench. And for tens of thousands of years Azrumath lay and his surviving crew lay in stasis chambers. That is until his ships sensors detected a powerful psionic presence.

When Azrumath awakened he used a small shuttle to leave the depths of the pacific ocean and searched out this psionic presence which turned out to be a human female granted great psionic power by the Xel'naga or rather their machines. Azrumath had little concern for the humans but maybe sometime in the future this human female could be of use to him.

For decades after that Azrumath searched for parts to repair his ship with. Even manipulating certain groups of humans to help him; one such group are the remanites of nazi germany who are obsessed with restoring their peaty little empire. Even the primitive technology of the humans is somewhat sufficenet in repairing his damaged ship but what was really useful are the raw khaydarin crystals of Gallia.

A few months back Azrumath detected another psionic presence very similar to the first psionic human. But it disappeared before he could identify who it was, which was very suspicious. Azrumath surmised that the second psionic human, somehow must have left the planet as to how he did not know.

And then a third psionic human awoken to her powers a month before now. However this one was far younger then the others and had lost her parents in a plane crash and was now living with her uncle in this vary forest but this is not why Azrumath is here.

Azrumath is here in Gallia for the other protoss who have finally arrived, although they seem to be different than the Tal'darim. Softer, weaker and easier to influence and manipulate Particularly this one sitting alone in the shuttle.

As he approached the shuttle the Tal'darim Executor decloked.

Instantly Kainok sensed the psionic presence suddenly appear outside. He stood up and sparked his psi-blade and walked outside; where he came face to face with another protoss but wareing black armor. Kainok had never seen such armor before but knew that it was still of protoss make.

"Who are you?" Kainok asked to which the strange protoss chuckled darkly.

"My name is Azrumath; I am 'your' ancient brother, my fellow protoss, and I serve the true gods who are beyond the cowardly Xel'naga who win their wars with trickery.

At those words Kainok seared with anger for someone to belittle and insult the Xel'naga. Kainok the knew that this protoss is not a friend but kainok hesitated; he did not want to attack since it is for forbidden for a protoss to harm another ever since the end of the aeon of strife. But Azrumath did not have such a restriction and lunged at the hesitant Kainok and with a lightning quick jab to the chest knocked Kainok to the ground.

"How pathetic... your... weak little templar. But don't worry i'll make you 'stronger'..." Azrumath said pulling out a vile of sundrop a drug that alters the brain chemistry of protoss who use it. One of its effects is to break the Khala, rendering the protoss distressed, angry, fearful and to a Tal'darim as powerful as Azrumath far easier to manipulate and brainwash. "That is if you renounce your devotion to the false gods the Xel'naga," Azrumath declared.

 **Meanwhile.**

Roken, Rolana and Zerion walked deeper and deeper at least two hundred feet down until reaching a short tunnel which lead out into a large domed chamber also lite by the wall's illumination.

As they reached the chambers center, the three of them felt like another darker psionic presence appeared out of nowhere. Just then the powerful psionic presence they've been looking for got closer and the spiral door on the other side of the chamber opened.

The figure standing before them was a human female dressed in a bodysuit with a white and black jacket that went down to her knees, and she was holding a spiral lance and shield.

"Huh? protoss,.. so their finally here?" said the silver haired women as her red eyes looked upon the three protoss.

The three protoss were shocked to find that yet another human knows of them even though they only recently arrived on this planet. They were also worried about the new dark psionic presence that had appeared, but Rolana decided to focus on one thing at a time instead of splitting up.

"Who are you and how do you know that we are protoss?" Rolana asked.

"Oh... sorry my name is Alicia and as for how I know about you... well just follow me I'll show you " Alicia replied.

The three templar glanced at one another and decided to follow this Alicia. They walked out the same way Alicia entered, moving through a long tunnel that was bigger than the first. Thay exited into another winding stair case that descended further down a hundred meters and passed through a dozen rooms as the walls started to be covered in iconography the deeper they went which Rolana recognised as Xel'naga writing, but she unfortunately could not decipher them.

"If only Lassara was here, maybe she could understand these writings." Rolana said.

Hearing that Alicia spoke up.

"I'm not completely sure but... I think this writing on the walls is just some form of decoration. But I really wouldn't know, whatever the ancient Valkyrur meant by them they still add to the beauty of this place " Alicia said also enjoying the writing along the walls.

"Valkyrur?... we believed this place to be the work of the Xel'naga" spoke Roken.

"Brother I believe the name Valkyrur is the humans name for the Xel'naga" Rolana said.

"Ohh."

As they continued to walk Rolana relized something about Alicias words.

"Answer me this Alicia, you said ancient Valkyrur correct, then do you mean there are living Valkyrur or rather Xel'naga?"

"Well i'm actually a Valkyrur myself" Alicia admitted as the three templer stared at her in shock. "Well i'm... not the same as the ancient Valkyrur, I think the real Valkyrur or the Xel'naga as you protoss call them. Gave a few humans... like me... great powers..." explained Alicia in a somewhat saddened tone.

"If that is indeed the case then you humans were given a great gift. But... why would the Xel'naga only give psionic powers to a few humans?" Zerion asked as they turned a right corner.

"Unfortunately... we may never know, for the Xel'naga hid their secrets well" Rolana replied.

They continued until reaching a grand vaulted chamber with two rows of black stone hexagon pylons with green glowing lines along their corners running from the entrance to the wall in the back of the chamber.

The four of them continued through the room until reaching the other end of the chamber where the three protoss looked in awe at a massive stone relief; depicting on its lower left side, seven rings but one is being shattered into fragments.

And on the lower right side there is a giant metallic white and golden humanoid figure kneeling with androgynous facial features, azure eyes, purple robes, and four pairs of golden angel-wings with a ornate crown-like adornment hovering between his horns wilding a double sided scythe in the right hand and in the left hand is a small representation of the galaxy.

And in the upper middle part of the stone picture is a scene depicting a battle between a purple winged figure in a black suit with blue energy lines tracing across the suit with a ring of glowing swords behind the figure who was fighting against the golden winged figure from the lower right part of the same stone picture.

As Roken, Rolana and Zerion looked at the stone carving they wondered what it all ment then Alicia turned to them and spoke.

"From what I can tell, and... this is just a theory. But I think the rings must be some kind of seal that's keeping the big golden guy here sealed away somewhere, but when he is released he will try to take over the universe. But then... this other person who ever it is will resist and fight him. Although who this person is and how the battle go's I don't know" Alicia explained her interpretation of it.

"This is... most unsettling, if this is indeed a prophecy from the Xel'naga... then there will be a great war across the entire galaxy," Roken said in a grave tone.

Rolana turned to her brother .

"Yes... but considering the timeline of events it seems that it all begins with the destruction of this great ring structure. If... we can stop that then we can stop the release of this... being depicted here," Rolana explained her thoughts as Zerion simple agreed with a nod.

"If you think it's real... then I also believe it is real," Alicia said. "We should take precautions to stop the destruction of this great ring, but from what the other stone carvings depicts the ring world is far away from Earth, meaning we'll need a ship to reach it."

That got the protoss attention and worry considering they did not have something like that and even if the protoss were to build a ship it would take years for it to be completed given the protoss refugees current situation.

"Other stone carvings?" Roken asked as Alicia turned and pointed along the wall which had smaller stone carvings along it.

The four of them started walking along the wall looking at the other carvings. Some depicting events none of them recognised.

But the three protoss did recognise a few of the carvings which depicted the protoss Aeon of strife in which the once united protoss civilization became fractured and self destructive when the communal empatic psionic bond shared by the protoss of the time became weak somehow and this led to the a war that spread across Aiur and even to many of the protoss colonies on other worlds.

Another stone carving depicted Khas uniting the protoss in the Khala ending the Aeon of strife.

"It would seem many things of the past and maybe the future are depicted here. Now I understand how you knew of us protoss even without ever meeting us before" Rolana said as she continued to marvel at the prophetic carvings another of which showed the hunting of the dark templar and their exile from Aiur which Zerion stared at as somewhere deep inside him he felt it had significance to himself for some reason.

"We need to tell Kaldalis about this as soon as possible" Roken said.

"Agreed" Rolana replied.

The four of them then walked back the way they came. As they walked Rolana talked to Alicia about Ellen and the zerg.

I see these... zerg must bee the creatures that attacked me months ago. I can understand why Ellen would do something like that... considering the way the world is. I... I guess i'll have to do something about her... seeing as she's both a human and a Valkyrur like me. It's my responsibility to deal with her," Alicia replied again in a sadend tone as the three protoss felt that she was feeling depressed after hearing what Ellen is doing.

As the four of them returned to the first domed chamber of the facility they were greeted by a surprising sight. Both Azrumath and Kainok stood in the center of the Chamber.

Kainok looked as if he was injured and very distressed and agitated after being given sundrop which severed his link to the Khala. And having his mind and subconscious tortured by Azrumath.

"Who are you" Rolana said as Azrumath sparked his bright red baneblades.

"I am Azrumath. Executor of the black fang armada and loyal servant of the gods of the warp. Now I would have you to surrender, I would hate to... kill any of you as I have planes for your psionic might," Azrumath bellowed in a threatening and intimidating tone.

Rolana, Roken and Zerion all readied themselves for a fight.

"Azrumath. We will not bow to you or whatever planes you have. And what have you done to my templar Kainok," Rolana said defiant.

Azrumath laughed mockingly. The Tal'dairm was outnumbered four to one but he only saw mear younglings standing before him. Who could know not of the great war he had fought in. And battles that stretched across the galaxy and burned entier worlds to ashes.

"Very well then. Kainok stay here I'll show you what true power is." Azrumath said nonchalantly as he walked towards Rolana and her group.

Roken activated his robotic right arm and the hand folded down as the plates on the sides expanded out and slid forward then he aimed it at Azrumath and fired a smaller version of a dragoons Phase disruptor. The shining ball of death shot forth at Azrumath who's right hand glowed with a psionic barrier and to everyone's shock he simply caught the phase disruptor blast and then squashed it. There was a bright flash as the ball of energy disappeared. And everyone just stood there surprised at the display of power.

"Really?... 'THAT'S' the best you got?," Azrumath said disappointed by the feeble attack.

"Fine than we'll do this up close" Roken said very disappointed at his arm cannon which at a thought folded back into a arm and then a psi-blade sparked out from its side just like his left arms psi-blade.

"I'll fight with you brother" Rolana said as she charged with her brother sparking her own psi-blades.

The two on one battle began as Azrumath charged with great speed taking both the younger templar off guard with a series of powerful strikes. The one red baneblade clashing against the four blue psi-blades in a flurry of lightning quick slashes and thrusts. Rolan and Roken knew instantly that they were fighting against an opponent with far more experience and superior skill then both of them combined. The tal'darim and two templar danced back and forth slashing at each other. both Rolana and Roken struggled to get a single hit in as Azrumaths defense was perfect despite fighting one handed he skillfully dashed dozen's of feet back and forth keeping himself from being caught between both his opponents. Always positioning himself so he's facing both of them.

Even a novice could see that the fight was one-sided as every strike by Rolana and her brother was either dodged, blocked or parried. There was no wasted energy in any of Azrumaths movements every move had purpose behind it as he thought and moved ten steps ahead of his two less experienced opponents.

Then Rolana jumped a dozen feet in the air as Azrumath kicked her brother her towards her but her psi-blade was blocked by the fierce red baneblade and Azrumath met her eyes with his.

"Hmm... precognition... interesting. You'll be a fine servant of the gods. I'll be sure to brake that spirit of your's though."

As Azrumath was talking Roken got up and dashed forward as Rolana grabbed Azrumaths arm as her brother dashed past finally getting behind their opponent. Roken attacked but then Azrumath sparked his other baneblade blocking Roken's attack.

"Well... i'll congratulate the two of you for forcing me to use both of by baneblades, however...," Azrumath gathered his psionic power into his arms and then with a quick twist of his body and arms he created two shockwaves that sent Roken and Rolana flying in both directions. "Both of you still have a lot to learn and your psionic power is still weak. Maybe if you train for a few hundred or more years you'll give me a challenge at least."

Roken and Rolana both landed on opposite sides of the room both with severe injuries wenching in pain from their wounds.

Alicia could not just stand by and do nothing even though she only just meet them she decided it was her time to fight and with a pulse of psionic power activated her lance and shield both expanded becoming wider and longer.

Azrumath flexed his hands in anticipation.

"Well, well it's about time... come human let me see the power the oh great Xel'naga gave you." said Azrumath in a mocking tone.

In a blurr Alicia dashed across the room the tip of her lance slammed into a psionic barrier protecting Azrumath body. The force of the impact knocked him back a dozen meters and he laughed darkly as he picked himself up.

"THAT'S... more like it," said Azrumath as his eyes glowed more brightly.

Alicia then aimed her lance at Azrumath and fired a rapid stream of beams at him. Azrumath nimbly dodged side to side and quickly closed the distance. Then he fired his own attack as red lightning shot out of his hands and struck Alicia's shield which easily took the damage.

Then Azrumath switched to another of his abilities and fired a glowing red orb that floated across the floor. Alicia dodged to the side as the orb shot out red lightning at her and hit her in the leg.

"Ahhh!."

Alicia's skin was scorched and she knew she had underestimated her opponent which she decided not to do any more as she fully used her power and azure blue flames erupted over her body forming a extra layer of defense and boosting her speed and strength.

"Ohh that's impressive. But try some of this."

Azrumath gathered his power and fired a red psi storm. It covered a large area with Alicia in the center as she struggled from the psionic presser hitting her along with more red lightning that strike the whole area.

The force of the psi storm cracked the ground around Alicia and this went on for a few moments until the Alicia jumped into the air and out of the psi-storm. She landed right behind her opponent and spun around as her psionically charged lance and Azrumath's red baneblades clashed. The force knocked both of them backwards. Then both of them began moving much faster as they blocked parried and dodged each others attacks.

Azrumath and Alicia continued their battle shaking the chamber from the force of their blows as Rolana and Roken crawled out of the way of the intense battle and tried to recover from their wounds.

As he watched Kainok directed his malice to the only other person in the room who hasn't fought yet. His mind was left twisted and with a directionless aggression from the separation form the Khala and the mental torture from Azrumath who implanted a subconscious command to obey Azrumath. Kainok could not hold hims self back anymore and charged across the curved edge of the chamber and approached Zerion.

"What is your intention Kainok," Zerion said not sure of his intentions.

"I Just want to see how skilled Rolana's favorite pet is that all," said Kainok showing his malice as he sparked his psiblades.

"Very well then," Zerion said as he sparked his own psi blades.

Both templar took combat stance's and circled around each other for a few moments until Zerion made the first move thrusting with his left psi-blade which Kainok parried and then counter attacked with a flurry of slashes and short thrust's. Forcing Zerion back a little until he dodged a thrust and manged to catch Kainok's wrist and smack him in the face with a elbow knocking him back a little. But Kainok just shook his head and glared at Zerion. Who then started his own offensive attack slash's and thrust's mixed with knee and elbow strikes. The two continued fighting for a few minutes until Kainok over reached a thrust and Zerion side stepped and slashed Kainok's left arm off just below the elbow.

"AAAAH," cried Kainok in pain as his left for arm fell to the floor his psi-blade's faded.

"Are you done Kainok." Zerion asked as he looked over at the other battle and then back to Kainok who glared back in anger holding the bleeding stump of his left arm.

Then Kainok had a thought he then picked up his severed arm and charged towards Zerion who held his arms out at the ready and the instant Kainok stepped close enough Zerion thrust both his psi-blades forward this time aiming for Kainok's shoulders aiming to further disarm him literally.

But in that instant Kainok twisted his body so his right side would face Zerion while sending a psionic charge through the severed arm sparking the psi-blade thrusting it forward into Zerion's chest barely missing his vital organs as Zerion's two psi-blades missed Kainok by scant inches on both sides. Kainok then pulled his psi-blade out of Zerion's chest who then collapsed on his knees holding his hands over the hole as he felt great pain from the nearly fatal wound.

"Aaah... I see, you used your own severed arm to... increase your range" Zerion said in a pained tone realizing how Kainok beat him.

Kainok walked behind Zerion and replied.

"Sorry... but I've found... stronger 'gods' to serve" Kainok said in a cold tone his eyes starting to turn red as he dropped his severed arm and reignited his right arms psi-blade then Kainok slashed across Zerion's upper back cutting a large gash across his back and severing his nerve cords.

Zerion fell to the floor bleeding badly from both wounds. As Azrumath hit Alicia with another psi-storm and then just as she got out of it he dashed forward and released a powerful blast of psionic energy point blank that sent Alicia flying across the room slamming her into a wall at high enough velocity to fracture the stone wall and knock her out.

Kainok picked up his left arm up joined his new master. They then moved their three new prisoners to the more advanced shuttle that Roken used. Except for the mortally wounded Zerion who they left for dead on the chambers cold floor.

Azrumath put psionic restraints on his new prisoners and locked them in the rear hold while his new apprentice tossed his severed arm onto one of the front seats and opened a side compartment attached to the ceiling and pulled out a large golden box with Khalani writing that translates to auto surgery kit.

Kainok activated the box opened and it's AI started to examine his injury's as he reached over to pick up his left arm. Then two robotic arms deployed, one grabbed onto his severed left arm and the other robotic arm sprayed a nanofome onto his severed stump. Kainok felt no pain because of the anesthesia in the nano-fome. And then the robotic arm sprayed it onto the stump of his severed arms stump and then both robotic arms grabbed both stumps and held them steady as they put them together. Then a third robotic arm started to move around the seam of the two halves of the arm spraying more nano-fome over the seem. Kainok held still for a few minute as the nanomachines stitched his arm back together on the cellular level. He took the time to think about what he should do next when his master stepped in.

"I see your healing" Azrumath said as he sat in the control chair.

Kainok scoffed at the words.

"So...master... what do we do now?"

"Firstly... I'd like to congratulate you for being so... proactive is dealing with our enemy's... BUT," Azrumath pointed his finger at Kainok and shot a bolt of his red lightning at his back. Kainok cried out in pain as his muscles and his body convulsed and armor was scorched "You killed one of my... tools and that I will not permit... well... not without my permission anyway. I went through a lot of trouble to... 'arrange' you protoss to come here, and I need them to fulfill my mission." Azrmath said as Kaionk realed from the psi-lightning.

"Ha...ah... ah, wha... what is your... our mission master?"Kainok asked glade the lightning didn't affect the nanomachines stitching his arm together.

"I will tell you... when you impress me... little templar. Now... I have a mission for you, if you complete it. I may consider you compatint."

Kainok growned as the nanomachines completed their work and Kainok flexed his left hands fingers and stood up.

"Mmm... what would my... master have me do."

Azrumath gave Kainok his orders and called his tal'darim shuttle leaving with his three prisoners while Kainok took the other shuttles and left Gallia following the orders he was given to make contact with a human that also serves his new master.

* * *

In the dead of night a young girl named Aliasse sleeped in her room on the second floor of her uncles family homestead.

Aliasse opened her red eyes sensing a strange and powerful psionic presence at her friend and teachers home at the Valkyrur ruins.

Aliasse had gained her Valkyrur powers after surviving a plane crash which killed her parents and many other people, and shortly after Aliasse was adopted by her retired uncle Kurt Irving who was a officer in the Gallian military. After she moved in with her uncle Kurt, Alicia found her sensing that Aliasse was a awoken Valkyrur.

Aliasse was at first surprised to meet another person that had these powers but soon after they became fast friends and Alicia trained the young Valkyrur how to control her powers.

Aliasse quickly got up and tied her long silver hair, tip toeing outside so she didn't wake her uncle. As soon as she was at the tree line Aliasse used her psi-aura to form a giant 15 foot tall body around herself and she ran through the forest, her heavy footfalls and large body crashed through the forest scaring a few deer. As she ran Aliasse recognised six different people with psionic powers like her. One was her teacher and friend Alicia but the others she didn't recognise but one felt malevolent and evil while another felt confused and angry. But as time went on Alicia's and three other psionic presence's got weaker until Aliasse stopped sensing them and she started worrying.

As Aliasse approached the Valkyrur ruins she sensed that two of the psi-presences were flying into the sky. She had missed them, but Aliasse then sensed another presence in the ruins, it was very weak but it was there.

Although she used her psionic aura powers Aliasse remained hidden by a device her friend and teacher Alicia had given her to protect her from monsters that would come for her. Alicia had said she was attacked by these monsters and this bracelet would keep her invisible to them so long as she wore it.

It looked like a gold bracelet with a few jem's set into it. Alicia had found it in the valkyrur ruins and it was not just a piece of jewelry but it functioned as a psionic stealth cloak, much like the armored suit Azrumath wore, only the bracelet didn't make her invisible and so long as Aliasse doesn't project her aura out as a attack the psi-stealth field keeps her invisible to others with psionic sensory abilities both zerg and protoss, while not blocking her own.

Aliasse feared the worst, she wanted to help her friend Alicia but she couldn't stop shaking fear of what she would find inside. Aliasse gathered her courage and walked to the ruins.

As she entered the chamber she saw it was empty except for the opening in the center. Aliasse walked down the spiraling stairs and entered the large dome chamber that the other weaker presence is coming from. She walked across the room and saw a alien laying on the ground.

Aliasse was scared but tried to be as brave as she could knowing her teacher Alicia would want her to be brave. Aliasse looked at the alien and saw that he was wounded. She stood their thinking for a few moments on what she should do, as she did she sensed that the presence of the alien was getting weaker. Aliasse decided to help the alien. She gathered her aura into a giant humanoid-form again and gently Aliasse picked up the wounded alien and ran back through the forest to her uncle Kurt's homestead.

* * *

After reaching space Kainok and his master split up and Kainok started on his mission to make contact with a group of humans that Azrumath has manipulated into serving him and had them search for Valkyrur. For what purpose Kainok knew not as his new master is powerful but not very trusting.

Both the protoss shuttles settled as they finished entering the atmosphere over the U.S. east coast guided by the date Azrumath provided. Kainok flew at high altitude to the human city called new york the other shuttle following his. He then had the shuttle AI send a transmission with the contact info to the human his master said was in charge of the organization he was using.

Kainok then landed at the location of the meeting spot. A field miles outside the human city and waited for a few hours until the human arrived.

Richard pulled his car up next to the two large alien shuttles hovering a few feet off the ground in the middle of a field, he turned his car off and got out. Seeing that The protoss waiting for him was not Azrumath but another protoss.

Richard then walked over to the protoss. Nomaly a human would feel a great deal of apprehension at meeting with a real alien for the first time but this was not the first time for Richard as one of his duty's as leader of the neo reich is to maintain contact with their 'benefactor' Azrumath who was the one who found and protected certain members of the falling german empire and made it possible for members of the nazi 'SS' to escape the allied hunts that wiped out all but a few lucky people who remained loyal to the true Nazi germany and to the ideals of hitler.

"Your not Azrumath."

Richard said as he stood in front of the seven foot high protoss.

"And you are Richard... 'master' Azrumath told me about you. He said to help you out and to give you one these shuttles.," Kainok replied indifferent to the human. " "My... our master Azrumath also said that I am to give you assistance in capturing the one you know as CV1."

Richard raised an eyebrow as Kainok spoke interested finally getting his hands on advanced protoss tech and gaining help in capturing CV1 and stopping her rampage. Richard knew that it would be impossible to re-establish the german empire if the world was already destroyed by the zerg.

"Very well in that case I do have a few things I need your help with." Richard replied.

* * *

 **Gallia**

 **Kurt Irving's family homestead**

Aliasse brought the alien to a back room in the barn and tended to the aliens severe wounds. With the bandages and ragnaid she had gotten from the house. Aliasse held the bright blue glowing ragnaid canister over the aliens wounds, wondering if it would even work on a alien.

From what she remembers from school the special energy ragnaid releases cause's a cellular reaction stimulating and fueling the cells ability to heal and close wounds. But as she watched the slash across the aliens back started to slowly close as a small smile appeared across Aliasse's face and a few minutes later she extended her aura into a giant arm and rolled the alien onto his back and used the other canister of ragnaid to close the wound on the chest.

With the wounds closed Aliasse lifted the alien up with her aura arms and wrapped bandage's roll's around the wounds to keepout infection the ragnaid couldn't do everything and it was a little hard with the armor still on. Aliasse then layed the still unconscious alien down. She did everything she could and now the only thing left to was do is wait until he wakes up.

As she sat there watching the alien, the silver haired girl wondered who he was, where he come from and why those other aliens attacked him and most of all why they took Alicia away.

All Aliasse knew was that the alien she rescued was the only way for her to get answers to what happened and she didn't want to see another person, human or alien die. Aliasse grabbed some hay from the side of the room and placed a layer over the aliens body to keep him as warm as she could while keeping his head exposed.

Hours later Aliasse felt the bright sunlight on her face and woke up to the sound of chickens clucking and the neighing of 'Jem' Kurts horse.

Aliasse rubbed her eyes and looked over at the alien who was still asleep under the hay. She then looked up out the barn window seeing that it was day break, and felt her stomach growl. Aliasse blushed as she felt a little hungry.

 **Sametime in the house**

The morning sunlight beamed into the bedroom window as Kurt groaned and stretching his arms and legs as he got out of bed and rubbed his faintly gray chestnut brown hair.

Kurt was a normal citizen of Gallia who at the age of 17 joined the military and stayed in the service until he was forty then he retired to live a peaceful retirement at his grandparents old homestead. But that changed when his sister and her husband died in a plan crash a few months back. Ever since then he had to take care of his orphaned 13 year old niece Aliasse who was miraculously the only survivor.

It took rescue crews two days to arrive at the crash site because of the strong winds and high mountain range the plane had crashed in. After rescue teams arrived they found Aliasse wandering around the crash site with torn clothes in complete shock from the incident.

Kurt adopted and brought her back to the his family's homestead in the Barious forest which also had some ancient ruins near it a few miles away. When he was a kid Kurts grand dad always said they were were built by the valkyrur thousands of years ago.

And for some reason Aliasse loved playing around them and mysteriously the door on the ruins would open for her but not him; Kurt didn't try to think too much on why as he was never the type to put much thought into something unless it was important or something he was interested in and archaeology was not one of those things. Much like the rumors going around town that someone had been living in those old ruins for a few months now but Kurt thought of it as people just gossiping.

Kurt got out of bed, put his clothes on and walked down to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast. Kurt started by putting some slices of bread in the toaster and grabbed some eggs, bacon and ham from the refrigerator and fried them up. As he cooked his breakfest up he looked out the window and saw Aliasse coming out from the barn as the kitchen faced that way. He waited a bit and heard the front door open as she came in just as he flipped the eggs and turned to face her as she entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early, you don't normally get up till 8:30," Kurt said, a little suspicious.

"Umm I was... just getting some... morning air," Aliasse replied in an not to convincing lie.

Kurt just stared at his niece a moment as the toast popped up out of the toaster which he quickly grabbed and buttered and then placed his food on a plate and grabbed a fork from the drawer.

"Hmm... really... we'll little lady because you were late your going to have to fix up your own breakfast if you want to eat" said Kurt as he took a bite of his toast.

Aliasse sighed as she got started on making her own food.

"After breakfast were cleaning up and then going in town to pick up some groceries. Change you clothes before we leave," Kurt told his niece as she cracked a egg onto the skillet.

After finishing up her meal Aliasse put the dishes in the sink and got to doing her morning chores. She first started up the vacuum cleaner and cleaned the first floor while her uncle cleaned the dishes in the sink.

After a hour of both of them cleaning Aliasse went back to her room and changed her clothes.

Kurt went out to the barn to feed the chickens and 'jem'. He opened the door and grabbed some hay from off the stack along the wall and then lugged it over to the small fenced in area beside the barn and placed into a feeding troth. While Jem trotted over to him and started to eat the hay.

"Morning ol' girl" Kurt said as Jem munched on the hay.

Kurt then went back into the barn and grabbed a bit scoop and filled it up with feed for the chickens and went out to their pen. Kurt filled the feeders and checked the nests for eggs. Grabbing five farm fresh eggs and placing them into the scoop. He then started back to the house and cleaned the eggs up before in the kitchen sink before putting them in the refrigerator. He then returned the scoop to the barn and was about to close the barn door when he heard a moaning coming from the back.

Kurt stood still for a moment listening for the sound he knew was not normal for the barn.

Aliasse had just finished putting her clothes on when she looked out the window and saw her uncle entering the barn Aliasse remembered the alien and panicked.

"O shit"Aliasse exclaimed her eyes widened in fear and she ran out her room down the stairs and to the barn.

"Aaa aaah."

Zerion groaned as he opened his eyes and felt a void in his soul where the connection to the Khala should have been and it frightened him to his core but in its place there was a other feeling, it was something that he could not describe and was not something he could easily grasp but it had its own power like the Khala but vary different.

As he reorganized his thoughts Zerion recognised the primitive wood structure around him and felt the warm layer dry plants that covered him. Many things went through his mind the first of which was why Kainok would betray his own people. It had always been taboo for a protoss to harm another ever since the aeon of strife but Kainok did so without hesitation. Anger welled up into Zerion's heart for the first time in a long time. Not for Kainok but for the one who must have manipulated him.

"Azrumath."

The name escaped Zerions...? 'head' as he heard the squeaking noise of the rusty hinges of the door open and he thought it must be the one who brought him here and tended to his wounds. Zerion remembered that he was not to initiate contact with the humans unless it was the Psionic humans like Ellen and now Alicia.

Focusing Zerion weakly sensed another psi presence close by but it was far weaker then Alicia and Ellen and it felt as though it was being hidden by something. Zerion decided to reveal himself; slowly sitting up.

Aliasse reached the barn and heard a yell inside and upon entering saw her uncle fall back on his butt as he looked inside the room Aliasse had put the alien in.

Aliasse quickly ran to her Uncle's side and saw the look of shock on his face, Aliasse then looked into the room and saw that the alien sitting up, looking at them with his... its... deep green eyes.

"Your awake" Aliasse said with a grin on her face as Kurt looked at her with a face that needed answers.

A few minutes later, after Kurt calmed down. Aliasse explained about everything including Alicia who told her to tell Kurt everything, 'one day.

The alien introduced himself.

"My name is Zerion... and I thank you for saving my life... I am in your debt. And... I'm sure you have many questions."

Kurt was dumb struck he never saw this coming, sure his niece sometime's brought a injured animal like a bird home and nursed it back to health but... an alien or protoss as he called himself, was a whole new ball game.

"Your welcome Ze... Zerion. It was close but I was able to heal your wounds with some ragnaide. You would have died if I hadn't gotten to you in time, but please don't move around so much. If you strain yourself your just going to reopen you wounds and bleed out" Aliasse warned.

Zerion was moved at Aliasse,s kindness, normally first contact between protoss and other races doesn't go this smoothly.

"Dont, worry I... won't move around to much. But I can not stay for long... I have two... no three comrades I must help... even if it kills me" Zerion spoke with resolute tone.

"I know... I... sensed them take your friends... and Alicia away," said Aliasse as she put two and two together and thought that the evil presence she sensed before must have taken them.

As Aliasse said those words she dropped her head down in regret for being too slow to get to the ruins in time help. Which Zerion felt in her psionic presence. And Kurt turned to Aliasse wondering who this Alicia is besides his nieces friend and teacher. Not needing to sense his niece's emotions to tell that she was feeling depressed.

"Aliasse who is this Alicia" Kurt asked as Zerion looked to the young girl also interested in how Alicia is connected to her.

"Well... um... after the... crash... I gained some... powers and Alicia found me and showed me how to control it," Aliasse said as she manifested her aura as a large blue hand over her own.

Kurt's eyes widened in partly shock and curiosity at the simple display of supernatural power as Zerion sensed Aliasse power spike but still felt as though something was hiding it.

"That's the same power Alicia displayed. Although your powers are weaker than hers. You show great potential Aliasse hah, ah," said Zerion as he felt his wounds flare up and layed back down. "Sorry I.. must rest."

Kurt took this opportunity to leave letting Zerion rest up and he took Aliasse by the hand and left the barn for a little talk.

"Ok... Aliasse I know, I didn't expect you to bring somethi... someone like that home" Kurt sighed still a little distressed at his first encounter with a alien/protoss. "Just... just promise me you'll won't tell anyone about this... ok."

''Ok I promise."

After their little talk Aliasse and Kurt drove into town with a awkward silence between them.

* * *

 **The U.S. Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

Inside a meeting room ten of the highest ranked generals and admirals in the US military gathered to discuss the most recent events in south america. All of the men were in their late forty's or older wearing military uniforms denoting which part of the armed forces their from, Army, Marines, Airforce, Navy.

"Well... this is not looking good. We may have to resort to dropping nukes if we don't push these zerg back to where ever they come from," a air force general remarked.

"It's a little to soon for a drastic move like that, besides we now know that our bunker buster bombs are effective against those armored domes and also that delta team was successful in their mission to capture one of that zerg queen. And at the very least we can now have a look at their biology," a army general said as others nodded in agreement.

"It's kind of ironic that when we finally meet a hostile alien species... and their the ones using guerrilla warfare tactics. Since most of the scenario's the pentagon think tanks planned out say that's what we should be doing. Heh I guess we never thought they would be space monsters instead of a technological civilization like ours," a navy general remarked getting some of the more quiet generals to nod their heads in aggerment.

"Yes maybe... but still we must act, although... I do think the use of nuclear weapons is unneeded at this point. I also know we have to be more realistic. Therefore I call for the swift and immediate activation of the section 9 plan," general lions a man with grey and dark colored hair and burn scar on his lower left face spoke out.

The the other nine generals and admiral's in the room to think .

"It would mean sharing our military technology with any other country that joins section 9," the air force general remarked.

"Yes. I know but I don't think we have any other way of effectively countering the zerg forces, as the report on the air battle's stated the allied air forces lost over 50% of their forces and on the ground the infantry and armored vehicles of the marines didn't far much better. Especially since they were outnumbered and from what I've... researched about the zerg they can multiply very fast. So the sooner we act the better," The navy general stated

"That's another thing. I wonder why these aliens resemble the zerg from that pc game. But I'm not going to waste time on useless thinking. We all need to decide weather or not we're going to form section 9 or not, the president made that decision ours to make and that's one of the reasons we are all here now isn't it," general lions said.

All the generals and admirals in the room took a long look at the situation and made a vote.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Another long chapter and were finally getting into the characters from Gallia and the big bad Xioth, he's Taldarim from before the galaxy was wiped out and reset by the Xel'naga/ Forunners. Their the last oc's plot line, and theres still a few more of them left to go from the royle family and military of Gallia. I hope im getting the different character OC's and plot line storys down ok and nothing's too confusing, IF SO PLEASE SAY SO.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk."

 **"Telepathy."**

"SHOUTING."

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Calm before the storm**

 **MAY 2nd, sunday, 9:45 AM, 2010**

 **Hawaii, island of Oahu**

After the surviving allied fleets reached the Pacific Ocean and out ran the zerg naval armada. They finally reached port at the Joint Pearl harbor-hickam base in hawaii. The allied fleets were in need of some time to rest, rearm and come up with a strategy to deal with the zerg navel forces that while lacking long range attacks more then made up for it with their numerical superiority and maneuverability.

The leadership of the allied navy's involved in the attack on the zerg infestation in south america decided that to avoid another one sided massacre they needed to completely change their strategy's for fighting the zerg in the oceans.

After reading the reports concerning the failure of their weapons to inflict any real damage on the zerg armada. Navel scientist and engineer's in america and other country's started coming up with new weapons to fight them.

As for delta team, after their short but fierce fighting against the zerg in their mission. Jacob, Mason, Cooper, Mark and the rest of delta team left the USS Ranger for some shore leave after Randolph decided to give delta some time off to relax until the next mission.

The members of delta team were having some R/R at a off base officers bar called the grilled clam. As soon as they got there the members of delta started drinking, eating, and talking with the locals. Meanwhile Jacob sat at the far edge of the bar, listening to the music and watching everyone else. Even though there's a real life alien invasion going on people still have their own lives to live and go about their daily routine.

Jacob took a sip of alcohol from his glass as Mason walked over to him and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Ok... what's wrong, you look like someone ran over your dog," Mason asked as Jacob looked at him.

"Huh... well... it's just I never thought i'd see Sarah again" Jacob replied taking another sip of his drink.

It doesn't take a genius to tell Jacob still had feelings for Sarah given his mood and behavior around her. And Mason knew this.

"You still have feelings for her" Mason stated as he took another drink.

"SIGH,... maybe I do, but... were both in the military now. So unless one of us drops our career were not going to have a... 'relationship'. And besides... were in the middle of an alien invasion and need all hands on deck for the war. I don't think were getting back together " Jacob replied in a unenthusiastic tone taking drink.

* * *

 **USS Ranger**

 **Delta team briefing room**

Sarah Ava sat at the end of the long table in the middle of the room. Going over all the date she has on the zerg swarms movements. She examined the map of south-america on her laptop computer. Showing the zerg territory in red covering most of the amazon forest and the north western half of brazil and going a little bit into the southern parts of the small country,s of Guyana, and Suriname. And extending into the southern parts of Venezuela, and also into the south-eastern region of Colombia. The easternmost parts of Peru and the northernmost tip of Bolivia were also in the red zone. Most of the north central landmass of south-america was now controlled by the zerg swarm.

The door opened and Randolph stepped in the briefing room, and turned to face Sarah at the other end of the room.

"Miss Ava?. I would have expected you to get some rest like the rest of delta?." Randolph asked as he walked over to Sarah.

"Sigh... well i'm just going over all the date we have concerning the... 'enemy's' movements trying to figure something out." Sarah replied as the Lt,col grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

"What are you trying figure out." Randolph asked.

"Well... at four times the um.. zerg have showed the ability to move their forces very quickly to very distant locations in brazil. Far away from the main hive in the former city of Manaus. But... since then... they haven't used the same ability ever again and have stopped expanding past the outer edges of the amazon rainforest. They haven't spread any further, and... there haven't even been any reports of them showing up anywhere outside the amazon. What's strange is they... have up until now... been expanding nonstop. But now they just... Stopped like they have what they want" Sarah explained as the Lt,col listened.

"Hmm, that is strange?"

"Exactly, It's like all they wanted was the territory of the amazon forest. After that they stopped all expansion and even their attacks on human towns and city's beyond," Sarah replied.

"As strange as that is... we don't know enough about these... zerg or their leadership to make guesses on what their thinking. For all we know this may just be the calm before the storm."

* * *

 **Gallia, the Irving family homestead, same time**

Zerion stood in front of the house watching Aliasse train after having done her chores. Aliasse changed the shape and form of her aura into swords, lances, shields, and even into her giant humanoid form as she trained.

Zerion heard footsteps and looked back across his shoulder to see Kurt step out of the house on to the porch.

"Sigh... I still can't believe she can do that" Kurt said as he remembered why he let the alien train his niece.

* * *

 ***[Flashback, last week]***

It was the day after Zerion was saved by Aliasse. The wounded protoss sat in the back room of the building the humans call a barn meditating, as he recovered and used the time to think. Zerion felt a strange change in the nature of his psionic power as if he has been embraced by the void and most disturbing is that he no longer feels the light of the protoss Khala. Even when he and the other protoss were sent across the galaxy to parts unknown he could still feel the light of the Khala. But now, he's never felt this alone. And Zerion felt it difficult to control his psionic powers, forcing him to retrain himself and rain in his 'new abilities'. All because Kainok severed his nerve cords.

As Zerion retrained himself he remembered information he red one time about the group of protoss called Nerazim or dark templar, who willingly severed their nerve cords to maintain their individuality and as a result were hunted by the conclave until being exiled from Aiur. Zerion noticed that his own psionic powers have changed to be like the dark templar's now that his nerve cords were gone, and harder to control. As Zerion thought on this problem he sensed somone walking closer.

"Umm... your name is Zerion right?" Kurt asked standing just outside the room.

"Yes" Zerion answered opening his eyes.

"Umm well it's just that... if your going to stay here. The barn is no place to be. I've cleared out a extra room in the house for... you to stay in," Kurt explained still a little uncomfortable around a real alien while trying to be a good host.

"I accept your offer. It would be poor manners not to accept such an offer," Zerion replied standing up.

"Follow me" Kurt said leading the protoss to his house, and the second floor.

Upon opening the door Kurt took a step back standing close to the doorway as Zerion looked inside. The room was mostly empty except for some box,s in the corner, but it had a large window that showed the forest stretched out before them as the house was at the base of a mountain not too high but just high enough to be over the treetops of the lower forest. Zerion walked in standing in front of the window admiring the view for a few moments before turning around facing Kurt.

"I thank you... friend Kurt for letting me stay in your home."

"Uh... well I couldn't let you stay out in the barn now could I" Kurt replied as there was a moment of silence between the two.

"Friend Kurt. You did not know about Aliasse's psionic powers?" Zerion asked.

"Hmm... No I didn't. I didn't know she was a valkyrur either" Kurt answered wondering why Aliasse didn't tell him.

"If... you would permit me I can teach Aliasse how to control and develop her abilities. Since her teacher Alicia was... captured" Zerion asked.

Kurt crossed his arms in thought.

Kurt thought about the whole situation and although he never wanted his niece to fight. That my not be a option however if those onthers two Kainok and Azrumath come back. As lothed as he was to admit it Kurt knew he was no match for the seven foot tall aliens. So he had to let Aliasse train so she could hopefully defend herself.

 ***[Flash back end]***

* * *

"I am glad you allowed me to train Aliasse in how to use her powers" spoke Zerion.

Kurt turned to him.

"It's ok. Someone with a... 'unique talent' should develop it. I just never would have guessed Aliasse had the powers of a valkyrur. But... since she does she needs to know to control them. And how to defend herself. Zerion i've noticed that her powers are different than yours?" Kurt replied remembering back when Zerion had shown Aliasse his own psionic powers like that teleportation ability when Zerion disappeared in a swirling black mist then reappeared somewhere else in a near instant.

"Hmm yes." Zerion remembered that his psi-charge had changed from a dase into type of limited teleportation. "But there the same as Ellens and Alicia" Zerion spoke remembering Ellen who must be another one of these Valkyrur who Zerion simply thought was what humans call the apparently rare members of their species who have psionic power.

"Ellen?, there's another valkyrur out there?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Yes. When me and my... 'comrades' arrived at your world we felt two great psionic power's. One was in the southern hemisphere. That's where we encountered the one controlling the zerg swarm and-" Zerion explained as Kurt interrupted him.

"WHAT!. You mean the monsters i've heard about on the news are controlled by a valkyrur!?" Kurt exclaimed trying to keep his voice down upon hearing this shocking information while stepping to Zerions side.

"Yes. It would seem that is the case" Zerion replied looking at Kurt as Aliasse noticed her uncle's raised voice and saw that her uncle and Zerion were talking about something.

"Hey is something wrong?" Aliasse asked as she balanced herself on a 20 foot pole made of her aura developing her focus.

"No we're just talking Aliasse," Kurt answered turning to his niece who then returned to her training. "Are you sure it was a valkyrur you saw?" Kurt asked in a serious tone.

"Yes. She said her name was Ellen and she had the same type of ability to physically manifest her psionic power as Aliasse does. And also" Zerion answered in a low tone and explained the plans Ellen had.

"Sigh... what, the, hell, is going on... the valkyrur are supposed to be just legends and now there's two of them, one leading a alien invasion and the other is my niece!? and some other woman called Alicia." Kurt said in a frustrated tone putting his hands on his side. "I..I need..to talk to the royle family" Kurt said shakingly looking to the ground.

"The leaders of your nation?" Zerion asked.

"Yes... 'sigh' if anyone knows what to do in a situation concerning the Valkyrur. It would be the gallian royal family. Besides its apart of my duty to report this. I may be retired but im still a soldier at heart" Kurt replied.

Zerion sensing Kurt knows more than he does decided to ask a question.

"I'm a little confused, friend Kurt, what is the difference between a valkyrur like Aliasse and a ancient valkyrur? " Zerion asked as Kurt looked at him and thought.

"Well... from what I know all Valkyrur like Aliasse, Alicia and that Ellen person. Are actually descendants of the Ancient Valkyrur who... supposedly, three thousand years ago founded our nation of Gallia. And the Gallia royle family is believed to be direct descendants of them. They also built those ruins in the forest." Kurt answered in a calmer tone but now seeing a shocked look from Zerion who realised that if what Kurt said was true then both Aliasse, Alicia and Ellen are actually all living Xel'naga or rather descendant from them.

* * *

 **Reid family home**

Nina reid and her husband Maxwell where on their day off from their jobs. Both were taking the opportunity to clean the house. Nine started with vacuuming the first floor while Maxwell was finally getting around to fixing the back window which got broken when someone through a rock last week. And because of the chaos of the alien invasion in south-america there's been a lot of work which is why Maxwell was delayed in fixing the window.

Ninia turned the vacuum cleaner off and started to wrap the cord up when the doorbell ringed, Nina stopped and went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello miss reid." a young twenty something boy with blonde hair and brown eyes said standing outside the doorway.

"Hello Sam," Nina replied remembering that Sam Raylen was one of her daughters co workers from her part time job and that he sometimes came around to pick Ellen up before she had a car of her own, since he lives just a few blocks away. "What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"Well... I... just wanted to check if Ellen had contacted you or anything?" Sam said in a concerned tone.

"Sorry... we haven't heard anything from her" Nina replied in a sad and concerned tone as both heard the loud sound of a hand held drill coming from the back door getting Sam to look behind Nina seeing Maxwell reid working on the back window.

"Is mister Reid doing some house work?" Sam asked seeing Maxwell fixing the new window in the window frame.

"Oh... someone just threw a rock and it broke the back window. Because of our work my husband didn't have the time to put a new one in until today" Nina explained as her husband continued to work.

"I see things are getting a little crazy what with the... zerg showing up in Brazil" said Mark.

"You mean... the... aliens?" Nina said.

"Yeah... their called zerg. And... the crazy thing is that they look just like aliens from this game me and Ellen played called starcraft.

"Uh?... Really"

"Yeah. The internet and everyone who played starcraft are going crazy over the appearance of... real zerg. And im one of them."

"It seems... a lot of things are going... A little out of hand these days," said Nina.

"Yeah... well... i'll be going now, have a nice day miss Reid" Sam said turning around walking away.

"You too Sam have a nice day."

Minutes later Maxwell had the new window in. He then opened and closed it making sure it was on right and He walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. Maxwell opened it and drank a quarter of the can in one gulp.

Ever since his daughter disappeared to who knows where he's started to drink little by little more than he normally would. But having your only child just just up and leave without any warning has a way of making you depressed.

Maxwell then heard the doorbell ring again and since his wife had gotten the last one and was now on the second floor cleaning, it was his turn to get it. Sighing he closed the refrigerator and walked to the front door and opened it.

There was a familiar looking young woman with dark blue hair, green eyes, wearing a white t shirt with black shorts.

"Ell... Ellen...!" Maxwell suttered with a surprised look on his face. Seeing his daughter standing in the door way.

"Hello. Dad. Sorry I. Was gone and. Made you and. Mom worry about me." She replied in a somewhat shaking voice.

* * *

 **Jaeger company second division hanger new york city**

The Jaeger corporation was just one face of the neo reich and had more a few subsidiary company's devoted to developing other fields of technology. One of which researched aeronautics technology and manufactured airplanes and other aero space tech.

One of their private hangers near new york city.

Richard entered the aircraft hanger where the subsidiary company hoffmen, aerospace uses for it's aircraft testing and development that right now is holding the two protoss shuttles.

The new protoss 'Kainok', was sent by Azrumath to bring the shuttles to Richard so they could reverse engineering its technology and sell the tech off as their own but also so the humans could develop better weapons to fight the zerg with.

Azrumath could have given one of the tal'darim shuttles in his ship to the humans but being paranoid and untrusting as he is Azrumath decided not to give his human pets such power as Tal'darim shuttles are all armed with multiple phase disruptors guns and shields. Being more for combat then Aiur protoss shuttles.

Richards purpose for being here was that he wanted to see the progress his scientist had made in the past week analysing the advanced tech. Richard walked into the back room of the hanger where the shuttles were being kept. Standing around the shuttles were a dozen scientist and engineers all working on analysing the protoss tech.

As he approached Richard saw both shuttles had a few outside panels removed exposing the alien crafts internal component's consisting of complex systems and parts that the humans could only gauss at what they all did. But one thing that was quit common were the blue crystals called ragnit, although the crystals in the shuttle were highly refined. Far more than what humans are currently capable of.

Very few people were given access to the alien shuttles but those who were were vetted by Richard him selfe. As Richard walked closer to the shuttles he noticed the lead scientist talking to two others, Richard walked over to him as the man noticed him and greeted his benefactor.

"Ah, mister Richard" said the lead scientist upon seeing Richard who stopped in front of the shuttle.

"What's the progress on analyzing the tech from the shuttle?" Richard asked.

"Well sir... we've made quit a few breakthroughs in understanding how ragnite based technology works in the past week. But... it will still take a few years for practical application of it can take place. This... level of tech is just way above our heads. And determining how it works properly... will take some time sir."

"I see, that's to be expected. But the zerg are a threat right now so I suggest you do everything humanly possible to reverse engineer this tech quickly, do I make myself clear." Richard spoke trying to motivate the man and the other scientist.

"Yes... sir I understand, we'll work as fast as possible. But it would be faster if mister... Kainok knew more about his own technology." The lead scientist replied.

"I'm a templar warrior, not a Khalai worker" said Kainok in a irritated tone as he walked out from the back of the shuttle and over to Richard and the lead scientist.

"Yes I know Kainok, but if were to reach both our goals we must work together and be swift about it. We only have so much time before the zerg Swarm becomes... too large to handle," Richard explained.

"Yes... I understand." Kainok replied turning his thoughts to how he will kill Ellen when he faces her again.

A hour later Richard had returned to his office and was looking out the window with a smug expression on his face.

"Now that the advanced tech of the protoss is in our hands it's only a matter of time until the new german empire rise's" Richard thought as his desk phone ringed and he picked it up.

"Yes what is it," Richard asked as he sat down in his chair listening. "I see, the U.S. government is moving ahead with their section 9 plane then. Report any further changes." Richard replied hanging the phone up and thinking that it will be much easier to eliminate CV1, Ellen, and her swarm when the nation's of the world unite their military's and technology.

Being rich and influential as he is Richard had heard about a secret plan that the U.S. pentagon had come up with to unite many nations and their military's from around the world, when or if a alien civilization arrives on Earth.

As Richard thought his cell phone ringed and he pulled it out from his pocket he wondered what has happened with the reid family.

"Yes ?... WHAT! CV1 has returned to her house ," Richard exclaimed at the news.

* * *

 **Horizon company, plant #1**

 **150 miles east of the red zone/ zerg territory**

Former general Now security officer Rodrigo walked across a metal catwalk between six giant metal spheres. He continued walking until reaching the last one on his left. He then turned and walked closer to it. looking at the pressure gauge showing the amount of hydrogen inside.

After 'gaining' the support of president Miquel. Arthur and Rodrigo hired a few scientists and engineers. And started up their own company one that produces hydrogen far more cheaply and easily. Thanks to the special micro bacterium that was found and taken from a damaged zerg extractor after the bombing campaign by the allied forces. At least that's the cover story given by President Miquel and made by Ellen.

"Hmp, so this thing is supposed to make the hydrogen huh" Rodrigo thought knowing if this little company of his and Arthur's works then he'll be one of the richest people in the world when the company hits its stride.

Rodrigo turned around and walked back across the facility which consisted of several buildings and two groups of six metal sphere's with 12 more under construction. The spheres are where the bacterium is held and water is pumped into. Then processed by the microbes into hydrogen. Then the hydrogen gas is pumped out to another group of even larger tanks that are 20 feet high and 50 feet long. These tanks are where the hydrogen is stored until shipped out.

As he walked along, Rodrigo passed dozen's of people working here and there around the hydrogen plant, none of them knew about the zerg swarms involvement in the company, and its part of Rodrigo's new job as the company's chief of security to make sure it stays that way.

Reaching the other end of the still unfinished facility Rodrigo entered the office building that served as the company's nerve center.

"Well the facility seems to be in working order so far" Rodrigo spoke entering the office of his collaborator and partner. Company director Arthur who was focused on the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"SIGH' that's good" Arthur replied not looking up from the paperwork. "We'll be sending out the first shipment of hydrogen tomorrow, its small but its a start" Arthur spoke as he finished the last page of the paperwork then placing it all in a pile on one side of the desk.

"It's still going to be a while before were fully operational. We still have only half the facility built," said Rodrigo as he sat down on the couch along the wall of Arthur's office.

"Yes and after words, it should only take about the first ten shipments for us to rak in the money. And then we can expand the facility a even more" Arthur explained as he stood up walking over to the coffee pot set along the wall across from the couch Rodrigo was on.

"Only ten shipments. How much did you sell them for?" Rodrigo asked as Arthur poured himself some coffee.

"I made a deal with our first ten buyers. If they bought the first shipment at double the normal price then" Arthur walked back to his desk with a cup of steaming coffee "After that all future shipments they purchased would be just one third the normal price" Arthur explained sitting down as Rodrigo chuckled.

"He he he, and they took the deal, Dame I didn't think you'd be good at this business thing" Rodrigo chuckled as he stood up to get himself some coffee too.

 **"Well he sounds happy. I'm glad your making such a good start with your company mister Arthur.** "

Arthur heard the voice in his head from the Empress of the swarm.

"Yes well it wouldn't be possible if not for your help" Arthur replied letting Ellen hear him from his own ears, as Rodrigo looked at him.

"OH. Your talking with 'her' aren't you" Rodrigo said as he sat back down on the couch and took a drink of his coffee.

"Yes she's talking to me" Arthur told Rodrigo. "Are you checking up on me, or is there something else you want me to do" Arthur asked Ellen.

 **"Hmm, I just wanted to check up on how your doing that's all, and to ask a question "** Ellen replied psionically through the parasite still in Arthur's head.

"Well were doing well. No problems so far in establishing ourselves but we are still a few months away from completing the first facility. So what's the question" Arthur replied.

 **"Hmm I see, well do you have any buyers from china or india or from that part of the world"** Ellen asked making Arthur to get vary suspicious.

"No... all the buyers we currently have are from the americas," Arthur answered wondering what Ellen was going to do.

 **"Good. That could have been a problem. Just don't sell your hydrogen to anyone in Asia... until i'm done over there. After that their going to need it. Oh and make sure to contact me if anything happens that requires my... 'intervention'. There's a lot of groups out there that don't want cheap energy to be available to the world. Those fools will go the way of the dinosaurs."**

"Sigh, I understand. I'll contact you if there's 'any' problems" Arthur replied as he realized what Ellen is going to do in Asia.

 **"Good i'll be going now "** Ellen said redirecting her focus somewhere elsa.

"I'll never get used to hearing voice's in my head" Arthur stated taking a drink of his coffee.

* * *

 **Zerg Swarm Primary hive cluster, same time**

Ellen layed comfortably on her creep bed with nothing but the thin layer of warm creep that served as a blanket. Ellen opened her eyes pleased at the progress of the horizon company. So far Ellen's plans in that area are going well. With a cheap source of hydrogen available it will be easier for humanity to change from being reliant on oil and fossil fuels. And will also motivate humans to make better more advanced power sources and will help them to push into outer space when the time comes, just as Ellen planned.

Ellen got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She had been a little overworked what with everything that happened in the past week.

1# Ellen had Aba,stein gave her a short training course in how to use the evolution chamber which ended in Ellen successfully cloning herself. But even after copying her memories into the clone and giving it a simple personality. It was evident that the clone didn't have any psionic powers, after Ellen stabbed the clone with her chitin knife she always carries. In a attempt to simulate the conditions that awakened her own psionic powers, but it didn't work and almost killed the clone, which appeared to be just a normal human. After the clones wound was patched up Ellen had another idea of how to use the clone and she trained the clone further to serve as her replacement for her family.

Ellen then had Aba,stein take a sample of her essence, which as the Evolution master did so Ellen could easily see that Aba,stein was practically drooling with anticipation at the chance to finally look at her essence.

2# Ellen had Abastein modifi and repurpose the queen's nest so it can evolve normal queens into a new more advanced form which was called a Brood Queen. The Brood queens would serve as Ellen's generals. And the first to go through the evolution were the two hive queens, Zavara and Na,kool. Ellen hoped the process would make them much more powerful in regards to their psionic powers.

3# Ellen has had the entire Swarm prepare for the invasion of Asia the most populated part of the world. Ellen herself planned the invasion while almost all the hive clusters morphed new zerg of all kinds for the invasion.

4# Ellen also had Aba,stein create a new, one of a kind zerg which now sit in front of the swarm empresses bed.

The new zerg had a armored shell for a main body. The front of the shell had six flexing armor plates that when combined looked like a armored human torso but hollow. Although hollow the humanoid form had a internal layer of muscle that allowed the one of a kind zerg to support itself and stand like a human. The zergs main body was like a backpack on the back of the hollow humanoid form which also had a pair of long bone wings like the infested Sarah Kerrigan. But unlike the queen of blades these wings had a retractable membrane. And were thick with strong muscles and light armor but like the queen of blades the tips of the wings three long skeletal fingers were armor piercing and razor sharp.

The head of the unique zerg looked like the head of a zerg queen but smaller and like the rest of its humanoid body was hollow in the front with its flat neck connected to the main body shell. The head had four small eye's on the front upper sides. Between the two eyes on the front tip of the head was a small mouth like opening that extended a eating tentacle with rows of sharp teeth on it's tip.

The hollow head served like armored helmet and the armored face plates could flex open the outsides of which looked like interlocking sharp teeth and extending from the back of the head and part of the upper neck were a dozen of the long psionic dreadlocks that functioned like those of a real zerg queen to amplifi psionic control over lesser zerg.

Extending from the bottom of the shell main body was a tail covered in thick armor plates on the outer side while the inner side of the tail has smaller overlapping ribe like plates that allow's the inside sac's to expand to hold more larva and creep cores. The inside had organs like a zerg queens for spawning both larva and creep cores and expelled them from its tip which was shaped like a wide oval with six bone blades on its sides and one more on the outer tip above the opening.

Ellen stood up from her creep bed and walked over to the one of a kind zerg she had named the 'Praetorian'. Ellen then turned around holding her arms out.

The Praetorian placed it's bone wings down like another pair of arm's and lifted itself up behind it's master flexing open its hollow humanoid form. The Praetorian then attached itself onto Ellen's body arms and legs and then closed itself over Ellen's body forming an armored suit with a shell shaped backpack with two wings coming off the upper part and a tail extending off the bottom.

The Praetorian's head lowered on top of Ellen's blue haired head and the two side plates closed together over her face, leaving only her green eyes visible. Ellen then moved around flexing her now armored arms and legs and learned how to control the wings and tail like they were apart of her own body. The inside of the Praetorian felt warm soft and fleshy inside. Ellen got used to the Praetorian that not only served as clothing and armor but also boosted her psionic control over the swarm, plus it allowed her to produce a whole new swarm if she needed to.

"It's going to take some time to get used to this. I bet I look like the queen of blades with this this on," Ellen thought to herself.

Ellen gave a psionic command and the face plates opened up. Folded back to the sides of her head.

Ellen walked out to the former lair's chamber. There were major changes to the lairs chamber. Now the ceiling was now much higher and a new ceiling was grown above the old-one. Then the old ceiling was dismantled by drones which left much more room for the lair to morph into a hive which had completed its morphing Yesterday.

Ellen had been occupied with quite a few things one of which was planning for and organizing the swarm for the invasion of Asia. She only now had time to see what new zerg she can morph.

Ellen exited her privet chambers and walked up to the hive which was nearly double the size of the lair and had thicker armor but otherwise the same shape.

Ellen focused her mind on the new hive and the swarms complete genetic library streamed into her mind showing her that she could now morph the spire's into greater spire's and produce guardians, and behemoths. But the genetic essence for the defilers, defiler mound and the devourers were not showing up.

"Hmm guess they don't exist... or the swarm didn't have them when Solus came through the warp gate. Just another thing that's different from the game I guess " Ellen thought as she commanded a great many drones to start building four new giant chambers in the northern outskirts of the primary hive cluster where the new greater spires and behemoth growing chambers would go.

At the command a thousand drones dropped what they were doing and traveled to the northern outskirts of the primary hive cluster and started digging. All of them working in perfect unison as they excavated the massive chambers.

"It's about time I build some defense buildings. The old sunken and spore colony's won't do and it's only a matter of time before the nukes start falling" Ellen thought as she walked around the hive to the queen's nest which was now almost double its original size and there was also a front opening now which Ellen entered. After passing through the short tunnel Ellen saw Aba,stein working in front of two large chrysalis which held both Zavara and Na,kool.

"How long until their done" Ellen asked walking beside the evolution master.

Noting the inside of the new queen's nest reminded her of the inside of a hydralisk den. She could see that Aba,stein's worked on the two chrysalis's, without physical contact thanks to the remote essence weaving parasites he invented.

For the past day and a half Aba,stein has been rewriting Zavara and Nakools essence. Integrating it with the small sample of Ellen's essence that she gave him. The evolution master had analyzed his empress's essence since the day he received it. But the essence was far more complex the any other. Aba,stein could see that his empresse's essence had a potential for psionic power that was on whole another level from other lifeforms perhaps even the protoss. But that paled in compression to its ability to change and rewrite itself. Much like the zerg ability to devour the essence of other lifeforms and evolve and copy their biological abilities.

Ellen had the ability to absorb the psionic power and abilities of other races. Which is how she gained the overlords ability to control and communicate with other zerg. Although Ellen can only absorb one ability at a time, which explains why she did not gain the overlords ability to warp gravity and fly. At least not completely.

It was as if Ellen's psionic abilities and the zergs biological were two sides of the same coin.

After coming to this conclusion Abastein brimmed with anticipation at the opportunity to combined His empress's essence with that of the zerg. But it would be a slow and gradual process to fully integrate the two powers of psionic and biological essence absorption.

"Weaving superior essence into hive queens complex. More time required" Aba,stein replied as he continued to work.

Ellen just watched for a little bit before getting bored and left. She walked through the hive cluster to a room that held a evolution chamber on the same level. Ellen entered the organic genetics lab where she conducted her own essence weaving experiments and where she created the clone of herself with Aba,stein guiding her, Even though she was still a novice at it.

As she walked in Ellen remembered that she had sent her clone back to her family. And that the clone had made contact with her family a while ago.

* * *

 ***[Flashback]***

Ellen watched through the eyes of her clone. Thanks to a zerg parasite in her head. Her father dropped the beer bottle and her clone hugged him.

"It's good to see you again dad," the clone said as she released her father from the hug.

"Where's mom?" the clone asked staring into Maxwells eye's.

"Um, she's up stairs cleaning" he replied as the clone of his daughter tilted her head and asked.

"Whats cleaning."

In the primary hive cluster Ellen facepalmed and then through the parasite told her clone what cleaning is and told her to go up the stairs. Her father followed after he closed the front door.

"Ellen!" Nina said dropping the paper towel she was using to clean the windows in Ellen's room.

"Hi mom, sorry I was gone for a long time, and... made you worry" the clone repeated what she said before as she walked over to Nina giving her a huge.

"It's good to see you mom" the clone said as Nina looked at her husband Maxwell standing in the doorway, then Ellen told her clone to let go of their mom and sit on the bed.

"Sorry I... I Just left without telling both of you but... I got an Opportunity for a job that... I really wanted to do, and I didn't have much time to decide," the clone explained as Maxwell and Nina listioned.

"Well... i'm... just glad your back dear" Nina said with a smile on her face.

"If I may ask... what was it that you did and who was it that hired you? "Nina asked.

Ellen told her clone what to say.

"Umm sorry I signed a confidentiality agreement so... I can't tell you what I did. Or for who. But I did get paid a lot of money" the clone answered pulling a wad of money out from her purse.

Maxwell and Nina read both held their breaths for a moment and stared at the hand full of money as the clone counted the hundred dollar bills and it all came out to 50'000 US$ dollars.

All of which came from Brazil. Ellen had the reluctant President Miquel transfer a 'little money' into a dummy account in the U.S. Which Ellen had her clone pick up before going back home.

 ***[Flash back End]***

* * *

After that Ellen keepted watch over her clone until she could be sure she wouldn't do something too out of character and make her parents suspect that something was wrong.

Ellen was just glad her clone could speak properly considering the clone was just a few days old. Ellen for most of that time telepathically educated the clone sending information about her life and the world directly into the clones mind through the zerg parasite. Which Ellen can use to continue teaching her clone as needed, and to track the clone.

After spending a moment on the memory. Ellen got to work on forging a new weapon for herself. She telepathically linked with the evolution chamber and started looking through it's genetic library first finding the hydralisk and finding its gene's that build and grow the hydralisks blades. Then looking for the roach's essence, and finding the gene's for its it's regeneration ability. Ellen also looked for and found creep cores essence.

Ellen smiled and then opened and placed her chitin knife into one of the transparent sac's along the wall's to use as a base to form the new weapon. Then she closed the sac and watched as it filled up with a green liquid.

Ellen started splicing the desired genes together for the next few hours, making sure the new essence was stable in its new form which was taking shape in the sac.

After what had to have been five hours at least, the sac opened. Revealing a large four foot long sword. Curving a little past the handle like a katana but bigger and with a sharp edge.

The sword had a one and a half foot long handle. The blade was thick at its base and extended forwards then down in front of the handle like a bladed hand guard.

Above the hilt, in the base of the blade was a small apple sized creep core, past it the blade was split into two colors the sharp sliver colored blade edge and the dark red blunt side of the sword. Another smaller creep core also made up the pommel of the handel.

Ellen based the form on soul edge from the game soul calibur. But shaped it like a katana and not so over sized.

Ellen reached out and picked the organic sword up and swung it around a few times feeling its weight which was much easier to willed thanks to the Praetorian armor enhancing her base strength without having to rely on her aura if it should ever be weakened or unusable.

"Huh, it's not to heavy" Swing, swing. "And well balanced" swing, swing, swing. " Good thing I made the handle so long" Ellen thought as she two handed the sword lifting it back over her head and then swinging it down full force cutting into the ground cutting a gash into the creep and floor.

Ellen pulled her sword back up and hefting it over her shoulder.

"Heh it's not as powerful as my aura blade's but swords are still awesome. And this is just power level 1 for it. I can improve it even more later. Now then... I need a scabbard to hold it."

Ellen then reconnecting to the evolution chamber and spent another hour repeating the process for the scabbard which was shaped like the sword but hollow and with four smaller creep core's on the scabbards sides. Each with a foot long tendril that Ellen used to wrap the scabbard around her waist like a belt and placed the sword in the scabbard fitting in perfectly.

As Ellen felt satisfied with her new weapon she received a update from Aba,stein.

 **"Empress. Brood Queens hatching,"** Aba,stein spoke in Ellen's head

The zerg empress ran through the hive cluster back to the queens nest.

As she entered she could see Zavara and Na,kool tearing out of their chrysalis.

Ellen walked closer to them and watched as their new forms were freed from the chrysalis. The two hive queens have now evolved into the swarms rank just below the Empresses rank within the swarm Ellen had planned out. They are now Brood Queens.

They now had a armored humanoid form with a pale human like face but with armored plates over the cheeks and for-head. With orange glowing eyes that have bluish hue to the iris. Two arms with clawed five fingered hands and two legs with clawed feet and on the back was a small shell that had the same two bone wings and tail that Ellen's Praetorian had. All of which made them look the same as their Empress when wearing her Praetorian symbiote armor. But the two Brood Queens stood seven feet tall.

"Aaaa, I feel reborn" Zavara exclaimed as she felt exhilarated by her new body and power. Zavara flexed her new wings out, almost hitting Na,kool.

Nakool was looking down at her new hands getting used to her new body when her sisters wing glanced passed her head berly missing.

"Careful sister " said Na,kool not as irritated as she normally would be as the new brood queen was more engrossed in her new from.

Both Aba,stein and Ellen watched and felt the new stronger psionic power emanating from the two new brood queens which was much stronger then before but was still below Ellen's psionic power level.

Ellen turned to her swarms geneticist.

"Aba,stein, now that your done with this I want you to start working on a better defense system for our hive clusters. Its based on the old spore colony but modified to spawn and fire glaives like mutalisk. It's meant to intercept and destroy airborne enemy's. Oh and try to give it the same sensory detection ability as the overseer" Ellen said explaining the new defensive system.

"Understood. Will begin immediately" Aba,stein replied slithering out of the queen's nest as Ellen turned to the two Brood queens still studying their new bodys.

"Zavara, Na,kool," Ellen spoke getting their attention. "Both of you... are Brood Queens now, and I have a mission for both of you" both Brood queens listened intently to their Empress. "Tomorrow I want both of you to take your Broods and invade the continent of Asia. Na,kool your brood is called the Seath Brood. Zavara yours is the Quelaag Brood. Solus will give you limited support from the ocean. But your two broods are the main invasion forces," Ellen explained.

Both Brood queens took a step forward and kneeled before their Empress.

"We will not fail you our Empress" they both spoke.

Ellen grinned with a feeling of pride in her heart.

"Well... now then, lets go to the training hall and test out your new body's shall we" The Swarm Empress ordered as she turned around and walked out.

Zavara and Na,kool stood up and followed eager to test out their new bodys and powers.

 **Chapter End**


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega

Star-craft is the property of blizzard

"Talk."

 **"Telepathy."**

"SHOUTING."

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Descending swarm**

 **MAY 3nd, monday, 8:05 AM, 2010**

 **Primary hive cluster Training hall**

Ellen dashed to the right as Zavara slashed with her wing blade's, while Na,kool continued shooting her spines from her wrist and bone wings at Ellen. The Zerg Empress then lifted her sword blocking the spines that would have hit her even as Zavara dashed towards her again and leaped into the air, her wings outstretched ready to strike.

Then Ellen dashed forwards at the mid air Brood queen, timing it perfectly, and jumped with a flip over Zavara's head. In a fraction of a second the two glimpsed each other as their faces passed each other.

One falling the other rising, and in a fraction of second Ellen then grabbing both of Zavara's out stretched wings yanking the brood queen back, stopping her forward momentum and they both fell.

Ellen landed on her feet while Zavara landed on her back with a loud thud. Na,kool closed the distance while continuing to fire spines at Ellen. Ellen pulled Zavara up by her wings and used her as a shield. The spines instead hitting her body cracking and piercing her armor. Then Ellen spun the brood queen around twice and threw her with full force at her sister. Na,kool saw this and dodged to the left barely avoiding her projectile sister. But Na,kool made a mistake and looked back at her sister brood queen as she hit the creep covered ground. But as she turned around to refocus on her opponent she saw Ellen rushing at her just before the Empress's pulled her fist back and hit the brood queen in the gut launching Na,kool backwards, she landed beside Zavara.

Ellen stood victories but nearly exhausted over the two young Brood queens .

"Huh... huh... huh... you two have gotten better, huh, but... so have I. Both of you still can't beat me... even when its two on one. And I didn't even use my aura this time" Ellen spoke a little out of breath as the two brood queens recovered and stood back up.

"Huh, huh, we still need more training sister" spoke a tired Zavara.

"Sigh yes, it seems so sister" Na,kool replied.

"Well... in my opinion" Ellen spoke walking closer to them. "I'm just better at evading your attacks. You only grazed me a few times in the past twelve hours. Both of you just have to improve your aim and timing of your attack's. It's the same in military tactics and strategy, oh and teamwork is important to. If the two of you worked together better I wouldn't have been able to evade your attacks so easily. And Na,kool never take your eye's off of your opponent on the battlefield it could be a death sentence in the middle of a fight, but... don't get tunnel vision either, focusing too much on one thing will also get you killed" Ellen advised stopping in front of the two brood queens who nodded accepting their master's wisdom.

"Ok now that combat training is over and your a little more comfortable with your new bodys, let's focus on psionic training now. I want to see if the two of you have powers like me. Na,kool your up first, try to focus your psionic power into your open hand" the Empress instructed as Na,kool did as her Empress said.

Na,kool held her hand out and tried focusing her psionic power into her palm. Nothing happened for a few seconds until a stream of orange particle's poured from her fingers and palm, gathering into an orb that grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a baseball.

Na,kool made a fanged smile as her new powers showed themselves. And Zavara watched intently.

"Ok now shot it at the wall" Ellen said.

"How... do... I do that my Empress!?" Na,kool asked as Ellen remembered how she did it the first time.

"Imagine that there are muscles tightly compressed between the orb and your hand, aim your hand at the wall then imagine the muscle's expanding, and launching the orb away at high speed" Ellen explained.

Na,kool did as she was told, aiming at the wall imagining that there are tightly compressed muscles in the thin space between the orb and her palm, then imagining they rapidly expanded. The orb launched out of Na,kool's hand towards the wall and exploded on impact leaving a four foot wide hole in the wall.

"Ok good work Na,kool. Za,vara now you do it" the Empress commanded and Zavara followed repeating what her sister did and put another hole in the wall of the training hall, both of which started closing as the creep filled in the holes.

"Good i'm glad both of you can use psionic power for offensive attacks. let's continue but this time try to hit some moving targets " the Empress said as she formed two one foot wide hexagon plates with her aura. They hovered in the air next to Ellen and then she them moved over to the wall and started moving up and down in a circle patteren. Zavara, and Na,kool gathered their psionic power and fired their psi blast's at the targets, but both missed their targets the psi blasts just exploding on the wall behind the targets.

"You got to anticipate where the targets are going to be and also your psi blast's take time to reach the targets" The Empress explained

The two brood queens then formed more psi blasts and this time adjusted for the targets speed and movement then fired their psi blast's and this time hit their targets.

The psi-blasts exploded against the aura plates, Ellen felt the power behind the attacks and they were only a little bit weaker then her psi-blast attacks and traveled slitly slower. Ellen thought of a good training strategy and would now increase the speed and change the movments of her aura plates when ever they were hit.

Both brood queens felt a sense of accomplishment as the aura plates were pushed back a little by the blast's.

Zavara and Na,kool continued firing their psi-blasts at the targets for twenty minutes as the speed and movements of the blue hexagon target's became more erratic and less predictably with every hit, now that they were flying all around the training hall Zavara and Na,kool had to think more about when to fire and how to aim their attacks. After another twenty minutes of training the targets disappeared as Ellen was feeling exhausted from the many powerful hits to her psionic-aura.

"Ok... that's enough of that. Time to move on to defensive techniques" the Swarm Empress said as she walked closer to the two brood queens. "This time I want you to try and form a psionic shield over your body's. Think of and focus on thin layer of psionic energy covering your body" Ellen explained.

Zavara and Na,kool did as instructed, both stood still and focused on gathering their psionic energy into a layer over their body's. But moments later instead of a barrier forming, their body's started to dimly glow with a light orange from within and glowing cracks formed across their armored bodys.

Ellen was vary curious about this effect.

"Zavara hold your concentration and extend one of your wings" the Empress ordered and Zavara did as instructed. Ellen formed a aura sword in her hands and walked forward beside Zavara and raised the aura sword slashing down lightly on the wing but instead of cutting the wing off the aura blade bounced off the dimly glowing wing.

"HUH!?... ok... Zavara block my attack" Ellen ordered again and quickly raised her aura sword swinging at Zavara but the brood queen reacting just as quickly blocking the aura blade with her dimly blowing armored for arm. The aura blade bounced off of Zavaras arm leaving only a small cut in the chitin armor.

"Hah, I knew it your body's are... charged? no. Reinforced with psionic energy. It must be reinforcing your body's cells, molecules and atoms against damage, Like a... internal barrier. It doesn't stop attacks from hitting your body but it greatly boosts your resistance to damage, even against psionic attacks" said Ellen explaining her theory on the new psionic power and dispelling the aura sword.

"So we can withstand greater amounts of damage then normal?" Na,kool said simplifying Ellen's explanation.

"Yes but... it takes a great amount of focus to maintain it, and it's not a perfect defense my sister" Zavara said showing Na,kool the small cut in her for arms armor which quickly healed.

"Well this is still a powerful defensive ability and... I... bet it can maybe boost the damage of your melee attacks too... 'maybe'. And maybe even your strength. For now I want both of you to practice your close quarters combat skills while using this... Psionic Armor. I have some things I have to do, so keep training until I return... or until your exhausted" Ellen ordered as she turned around and left the training hall leaving the two brood queens to continue their training.

Ellen then walked through the hive cluster past the Hive chamber, then entering a long curving hallway. Ellen continued to walk for a short while until arriving at a organic door which parted, letting her walk inside.

In this chambers center was two spawning pools surrounded by six large organic structure's, they were like a hydralisk den but were blood red and on top and sides were large red overlapping armor plates with two rows of spikes between them on the upper left and right going along the back of the structure.

They were the Hunter killer dens.

Ellen walked forward up to the spawning pools and commanded 60 larva to morph into hunter killers, all the larva in the two spawning pools slithered out and over to the hunter killer dens.

Upon sensing that all the larva had left, the spawning pools started releasing more micro sized larva, each only a few inches long, from small clusters of sac's along their inner side's into the green nutrient rich water. In the next few hours the tiny larva will absorb the nutrients in the water and will grow to their full size and be ready to morph into any zerg needed.

This chamber like many others around the primary hive cluster and all the other hive clusters, has the same setup. One or more chambers devoted to the production of a single type of zerg. A few spawning pools with six or more zerg buildings that the larva morph inside of to become the needed zerg strain. This room was devoted to the production of Hunter killers.

After ordering the larva to morph into hunter killers Ellen walked out and back to her private chambers to rest a bit and eat.

Upon entering her chambers Ellen took the Praetorian syimbot armor off. The living armor just slumped into the floor beside Ellen's bed and started eating creep as it's master entered the kitchen and fixed herself up some food. After eating Ellen took a bath and used the toilet, and got a few hours sleep.

Hours later Zavara and Na,kool were still sparing together. But now they thought more about each strike, adapting their fighting stance to best counter each other as they moved in a rapid flurry of attacks. Kicking, slashing, grabbing, throwing and shooting blast's of their psionic energy at each other.

The two of them were a blur as they kicked, punched, blasted, slashed, and dodged each other, each countering the other at speeds no human could possibly match, or their strength or stamina, except for Swarm Empress Ellen who wasn't exactly human herself, not after awakening to her true nature as a Valkyrur.

As the two continued to train against each other. Their Empress walked in the training hall wearing her Praetorian armor and followed by a hundred twenty hunter killers which almost filled the chamber up.

Both brood queens stopping upon seeing them.

"Zavara. Na,kool. I'd like to introduce both of you to the hunter killers," Ellen spoke as the brood queens walked closer, examining the elite zerg strain.

"They are a elite strain created to protect me the Empress, and other high level zerg like Aba,stein and brood queens like both of you. You may also use them as a shock troops if you choose. I'll also give you permission to make your own hunter killer dens so you can produce them yourselves" Ellen explained as she ordered the hunter killers to split into two groups of sixty each with the Empress standing between them. "Now it's time to start the invasion of Asia, both of you follow me with your hunter killers" commanded the Empress as she turned around and walked out.

Zavara and Na,kool connected to the minds of the hunter killers and followed with their new guards/shock troops. They walked through the primary hive cluster to the surface, where the sky was almost blotted out by a thousand or more overlords and Alpha overlords which were twice the size of normal overlords, better armored and had greater psionic control abilities.

There were also over four hundred overseer's. Normal and Alpha mutalisk along with hundreds of scourges all flying around or perched on the arch,s and tower,s on top of, and around the domes.

With a single thought from their Empress all of the mutalisk and scourges that were in the air or on the ground flew off, getting out of the way of the overlords as they landed between the domes and at the outer edge of the primary hive cluster. Then thousands of zerg strains of all kinds, drones, zerglings, hydralisk, impalers, queens, roach's, locust all rushed out from the domes and into the overlords and alpha overlords which had a inner layer of hard chitin to serve as a kind of second floor of sorts doubling the number of zerg it can hold but this level could collapse when needed, to make room for a single massive zerg, when the time comes.

After a few minute's the tide of zerg stopped leaving a dozen overlords empty for the two brood queens and their hunter killers. The swarm Empress then turned around and telepathically showed Zavara and Na,kool the invasion plan and also informed them of the roach and it's abilities.

 **"Both of you know what to do?"** the swarm Empress projected as both brood queens kneeled before her.

"Yes our Empress, it will be done" they replied as they each stood back up and entered a separate overlord with the hunter killers and took off. Flying into the sky higher and higher.

Ellen watched until they were out of sight then she returned to the hive underground.

As the swarm of zerg left the atmosphere they were joined by five other smaller but identical groups of overlords, alpha overlords, mutalisk, and scourges from other hive clusters.

 **"Master Zavara you feel much more powerful then before,"** Na,vash projected from another overlord.

 **"As do you master Na,kool, the evolution worked then?"** projected In,karra also from another overlord.

 **"Yes we are far more powerful now thanks to Aba,stein weaving some of our Empress's essence into our own** " Za,vara replied.

 **"And now we will begin the invasion of the region, called Asia with our new broods"** Na,kool announced as the aerial armada continued through the void of space in low earth orbit, towards their target as the world moved beneath them.

* * *

 **North American Aerospace Defense Command, Peterson air force Base, Colorado springs Colorado**

NORAD was in charge of monitoring the airspace over north america but ever since the zerg appeared they have also had the job of monitoring the orbital space above south america thanks to the cooperation of the governments of many of the countries attacked by the zerg on that continent.

But right now the officer's on duty had their mouths open staring at the screen not believing the numbers of radar contacts the ground facility's and satellites was picking up.

"SHIT!, UM... CALL THE PENTAGON AND THE WHITE HOUSE. HELL CALL EVERYONE... THE SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN" shouted the commanding officer as the other officers did as ordered.

* * *

 **The Pentagon Washington, DC**

General Matthew Lions sat at his desk working on his computer, going over the names of high ranking Generals and special forces members from country's from around the world that have already agreed to the Section 9 plane and recognised the global threat the zerg are.

General lions scrolled down the list of names and faces when his phone ringed and he picked it up.

"Yes general lions here" he asked listening.

"General Lion's sir, we've got a major problem. The radar over south america has light up like a christmas tree. There's thousands of contacts all heading into space" The NORAD officer spoke.

General Lions face didn't flinch as he knew something like this was coming but he didn't know when, where or how big it would be.

"Do you know where they are heading" asked Lions in a serious tone.

"Give me a moment sir... it... looks... like their heading towards... Asia sir" the officer answered.

"I see... thank you for the update" The general replied as he hung the phone up and started to think it was strange that whoever or whatevers leading the zerg would go so far out of the way to attack a country halfway around the world but then he remembered that two country's in Asia China and India have the world largest populations and remembering the data on the zerg he read would mean the zerg are after the population of Asia to bolster the numbers. The General then picked the phone back up, he had a lot of calls to make.

* * *

 **In orbit above the South China Sea**

The invasion was going as planned, the armada had been split in two. Zavara's Quelaag Brood and Na,kool's Seath Brood separated.

The Quelaag brood descended into the atmosphere over south china, meanwhile the Seath Brood continued on to India.

As Zavara's Brood slowly descended down through the atmosphere the brood queen was able to sense that Solus and his armada where in the middle of a major battle all along the chinese coastline.

In order to avoid being detected he split his armada up into many small fleets and scattered them all over the pacific ocean and then when the time came the small fleets converged on china attacking any and all military ships they encountered along the nations coast line, hours before Zavara's brood descended into the atmosphere.

Even so the chinese military was able to launch hundreds of missiles from their land bases if not from their navy, but the overseer's of Zavara's fleet sensed them coming and Her Empress had anticipated this kind of attack.

Zavara then ordered the mutalisk fire their glaives in three waves to intercept the oncoming missiles Zavara guided them with sensory date from the overseers, and the barrage of hundreds of glaive worms impacted the two hundred eighty missiles shooting them down.

If anyone on the ground was looking up they would see a field of explosiones blossom across a part of the sky. Leaving the Quelaag brood untouched as they continued to descend through the atmosphere slowly. So as not to cause too much friction with the air and burn up as a result, but this gave the Chinese ground base's more time to get more missiles ready and fire a second barrage at the brood, but like before all of the missile's were intercepted by the mutalisk glaives. After the second field of fire blossomed in the sky the Quelaag brood had fully entered the atmosphere and started their attack on the southern regions of china.

As they made final entrance into the atmosphere Zavara decided to split her forces.

 **"Na,vash take one third of my brood and establish hive clusters on that large island off the southern coast. While I invade the mainland.** "

 **"Yes master"** Na,vash replied as she took control of one third of the brood and split off, descending from the high altitude to the island of Hainan off the southern coast of china.

While Zavara and the other two thirds of the Quelaag brood descended upon the sprawling inland port city of Guangzhou, along the Pearl river northwest of Hong Kong.

The people of Guangzhou city were going about their daily routine until they saw the swarm of thousands of zerg descending from the sky like a black cloud.

At first everyone thought that it was a rain cloud. But as it approached the people started to realize It was a swarm of zerg like what they had seen on the news or for those who know starcraft.

It didn't take long for everyone to start panicking as the airborne armada descend upon the city. Some people were taking pictures with their phones and others called the government or police.

But most of citizen's of the city were running for their lives pushing, shoving, and even running over each other trying to get away even as the overlords descended by the hundreds. landed and released hordes of zerglings who started ripping into the dense crowds of millions of people tearing out their throats or cleaving their heads open making quick kills and then moving on to the next victim, jumping over cars and running through ally-ways as they scattered throughout the city.

The hydralisk killed at range with their spines with great accuracy piercing the hearts or heads of any human in range.

The locust's flew over and throughout the city giving Zavara eyes everywhere.

The roach's used their scythe claws to tear into the vehicles that many humans tried to hid inside of, and used their strong bodys and sharp scythes to clear the streets of the human vehicles chopping them up or pushing them off the road, so the rest of the swarm can move more freely.

The zerg pack queens coordinated the lesser zerg strains forming a beachhead where the new hive cluster will be built.

The impalers used their larger body's to help the roach's to clear the roads and took up positions around the city. Many other impalers were lifted up by overlords and placed on top of the tallest buildings, providing anti air defense.

The mutalisk and scourges commanded by Zavara split into two groups. One landed on the rooftops of the buildings and the other remained in the air to act as a quick response force and the overseers stayed high in the air providing overwatch and long range early warning for when the humans counter attacked.

The Quelaag brood quickly ripped through the city leaving a trail of tens of thousands of corpses in their wake, which 1/half of the drones gathered the bodys into large piles and placed creep cores everywhere.

While Zavara commanded the other half of the drones to start digging down underground in the area the queens had secured and began construction of the first hives cluster's in the region.

The local police were no match for the swarm but many still tried in vain to fight back but they all died, and the swarm quickly advanced through the city unopposed as the human death count quickly exceeded two million in the first few hours alone and by that time four dozen chinese fighter jets arrived on scene.

The overseers circling over the city saw their approach and the impalers on the roof tops turned in the direction of the approaching enemy's waiting for them to enter into range, while Zavara sent an equal number of mutalisk to intercept them.

The air battle was intense as the jets fired dozens of air to air missiles that streaked through the sky towards the engaging mutalisk. But most were intercepted by a equal number of glaives fired from the mutalisk. The remaining missile's killed only a few of the mutalisk as the rest of them scattered flying in all directions zig zagging through the sky and weaving between buildings.

Some mutalisk shot their glaives backwards at the approaching missiles. Others flew between the buildings which some of the missiles hit. After evading the last of the missiles the mutalisk counter attacked the now much closer human aircraft easily outmaneuvering the chinese jet fighters some of which got a nasty surprise when they got behind and chased some of the mutalisk as they fired their glaives backwards shooting the human jet fighter out of the sky.

The impalers on the rooftops aimed carefully and fired their spines at the enemy's aircraft now in their range.

The barrage of hundreds of spines flew up from the city, some missed but others hit, piercing into the metal bodys of the aircraft downing a quarter of the jets which crashed into the city. The air battle lasted only 10 minutes then the last enemy fell from the sky and no other attacks came for the rest of that day.

leaving Zavara time to focus on the building of the hive clusters, while taking advantage of the humans own subway network under the city. The drones dug tunnels connecting the subway tunnels together and then criss-crossing the city's underground.

Zavara knew that the humans were preparing their next attack, maybe a long range missile barrage or a another airborne attack with greater numbers or maybe the humans would resort to their most powerful weapon that the Empress called a nuclear fusion bomb, which was a major problem for the Empress in planning a counter for it considering the humans have tens of thousands of the weapons. But if the humans did make common use of those weapon's it would kill many zerg but in the long term it would only make the planet less habitable for humans and other life forms but the zerg have already adapted to radiation in space so only the kinetic shock wave and heat of the nuke's blast would be the only real problem.

* * *

 **May 4th, tuesday**

By the next day Za,vara had ten hatchery's morphed and spawning larva in underground chambers and many more were being morphed as the rest of the Quelaag brood secured a twenty mile radius and spread creep cores and creep over everything. All humans in that radius were devoured by the swarm fueling it's growth.

Zavara walked through a chitin reinforced tunnel entering a subway tunnel that lead to a terminal that the humans waited in for the subway trains.

There were a few roach's and hydralisk guarding it, they noticed their Brood Queen and made a instinctual bow as she passed them as she walk to the surface.

Upon reaching the surface Zavara broke into a sprint, running at what had to be twenty miles an hour. Weaving between and jumping over top of the many empty cars, trucks, and other vehicle's scattered across the city now covered by creep.

Za,vara was still getting used to having only two legs where she before she had six. As she reached her destination the brood queen stopped and looked up at the tall building in front of her and then walked in through the creep covered lobby and over to the stairs.

Zavara continued up to the top floor using her claws to tear open any locked metal door along the way. Upon reaching the roof the brood queen walked over to the edge and unfolded her wings. The view was filed with the hundreds of overlords, alpha overlords, overseers, mutalisk, and scourges all perched on buildings across the city or floating in the sky.

The brood queen then started flapping her wings learning how to properly use them. As she beat her wings strongly she created small gusts of wind, and after a minute, Zavara flap more seriously and lifting off the ground as she adjusted her wings movement generating greater lift, eventually hovering ten feet off the roof as she quickly beating her wings more efficiently like a birds.

 **"Master Zavara"** the brood queen heard in her head and then stopped flapping her wings dropping to the roof.

 **"Yes Na,vash what is your progress."**

 **"My forces have taken the southern most port town of the island and I am now beginning to morph five hatchery's in underground chambers"** Na,vash reported her progress.

 **"Very good. But remember not to scatter your forces too thinly, you'll make yourself vulnerable"** the brood queen warned.

 **"Understood master Zavara. I will reform my rank's and wait until the hive cluster is more... developed until I begin attacking the rest of the island"**

 **"One more thing Na,vash, even through I and my sister Na,kool did not do this ourselves. 'I' order you to morph into your alpha form"** ordered the brood queen sending the psionic command to Na,vash who felt a sudden change in her body which was almost acting on it's own and started to change. The creep at her feet started to grow up around her beginning the transformation into the first alpha queen.

 **"Ye... yes master Zavara"** Na,vash replied as the creep covered her body forming a chrysalis.

Now that Za,vara was a brood queen, it was necessary that her second in command evolve as well.

After that short distraction Zavara leaped off the roof and flapped her powerful wings rising back up and then rising higher and higher as she flapped her wings. The backpack like shell and joints of the wings allowed her to flap them like a birds as she flew over the city. Zavara enjoyed the new freedom and weaved between a few buildings before contacting her sister Na,kool.

 **"Na,kool how's your progress"** Zavara psionically projected to her sister brood queen.

* * *

 ***[Flashback 24 hours ago]***

In the sky's above south India the Seath Brood descended upon the city of Bengaluru also known as Bangalore which has been the center of India's ,IT, information technology service exported to other country's around the world.

As they descended Na,kool had her brood split into six groups. Three of which would focus on building hives which In,karra was in charge of.

While the other three would focus on gathering biomass from the millions of humans in the city which Na,kool was leading.

It was much the same in India as it is in china, millions of people died in a few hours while those that were alive ran for their lives through the roads and streets that were blocked by vehicles. And the chaos of everyone trying to get out of the city caused many people to be killed by other humans as the crowds of people stampeded over each other to get away from the monsters attacking them.

While the zerg invaded the Indian military mobilized. Unlike in china the military of India had a large military base near Bangalore. Thanks to their prepared state the military of India was able to quickly deploy their forces within half an hour, as hundreds of armored vehicles were mobilized, dozens of main battle tanks, APC's, attack helicopters and chinook transport copters along with thousands of infantry were on their way along with dozens of bombers and fighters from air-bases around India.

The overseers floating over the city saw them coming and Na,kool readied her brood sending waves of dozens scourges to intercept and destroy the fighters and bombers while redirecting hundreds of roaches, zerglings, hydralisks and impalers to intercept the approaching ground forces.

Both sides knew the other was coming, the humans had their satellites, and unmanned UAVs while the swarm had their overseers and locust. Both sides watched the other's forces approached their's.

Both sides ground forces moved in multiple columns through the city streets. The humans had main battle tanks in the front of their forces and Na,kool had a pair of alpha roach's. 'Which she had morphed as soon as she landed'. In front of each of her swarm columns they were so big that only two would fit beside each other in the street. Each alpha roach was as big as the humans main battle tanks.

The two forces finally drew closer to each other in the western side of the city where the buildings were shorter and there was a little more space to move around in.

As the first two human and zerg columns engaged each other.

The main battle tanks fired their 120mm armor piercing sabot rounds at one of the alpha roaches. The armor piercing sabot rounds carved gashes into the roach's armored shell as they were deflected off the thick angled shell stunning the two alpha roach's for a moment before a dozen zerglings jumped over them and rushed towards the tanks.

Upon seeing them the tanks gunners fired the 50 cal coaxial machine guns. Cutting down four of the on rushing zerglings before they reached the tanks and leapt on top of them and started cutting into their armor with their blade arms, slicing into the metal armor.

Meanwhile the APC's behind the tanks fired at the zerglings on the tanks, killing a few as the rest of the zerg column continued to approach.

One tank gunner fired another 120mm round at one of the alpha roach's.

 _ **'Boom'**_

This time the round struk one of the roaches leg joints and blew the limb off in a shower of blood and gore.

The alpha roach was stunned and fell down shrieking in pain as the bleeding stump of it's leg started to regenerate.

While its partner was crippled the other Alpha roach reached the tanks and raised both its scythe blades and pierced and cut its way into the tank until reaching the humans inside, chopping them into just as many bits and pieces. The tank was now just a hollow pile of bloody scrap metal.

Then the other tank backed up enough to rotate its turret and aim at the alpha roach and fired.

 _ **'Boom'**_

Hitting the roach at point blank range and on the side. The armor piercing tungsten sabot dart flew at high velocity penetrating the alpha roaches armor and blew through the roach's body and into the ground on the other side.

The alpha roach dropped with a loud thump, shrieking weakly as its internal organs were scrambled by the kinetic shock wave of the tank shell piercing through its body and organs at high velocity.

But just then the other roach now with its leg mostly regrown shrieked in anger.

 _"Skriaaahhh"_

The roach charged striking with it's scythe claws cutting the tanks gun barrel in half and then slashed into the tanks body killing the crew and ending the tanks threat.

As the human and zerg columns engaged each other, Na,kool watched from the ever watchful eyes of the locust as the two Alpha roach's destroyed two enemy tanks. Both suffered damage but nothing fatal as the second injured roach got back up just as human infantry exited the APC's and fired 40mm grenades at the two alpha roaches.

And just then zerglings burst out from the ground after having burrowed under the the alpha roaches, the zerglings ripped the human troops apart as the vehicles and soldiers farther back in the army column opened fire on the zerglings killing a few before more zerg burst from the ground.

Hydralisk and alpha hydralisk this time. In a flurry quick strikes they lashed out with their bladed arms in a flash unfolding and folding their three segmented arms cleaving the humans apart, and those out of reach were pierced with razor sharp high velocity spines that piercing through the humans weak body armor and windshield glass, and flesh felling more of the soldiers.

The troops even farther back in the army column started to retreat putting their vehicles into reverse and moving backwards as light attack copters started firing explosive rockets at the advancing zerg column, killing dozen's of zerglings and hydralisk, but only lightly damaging the roaches, unless it was a direct hit which one roach was unlucky enough to be.

One of the dozens of rockets streaking through the air hit a roach and blasted its shell clean off in a explosion of gore and organic shrapnel leaving the roach a hollow corpse with its head and legs intact.

The light attack copters turned around for a second pass just as one of the pack queens in command of the zerg column along with seven impalers unborrowed from a nearby open lot and fired their spines at the light attack helicopters as they were still turning around. The barrage of spines ripped through the weak armor under the cockpits and riddled the bodys of the pilots and the copters full of holes. The smoking copters fell out of the sky as the rest of the zerg column continued to advance into the humans army column.

Na,kool watched as on the larger scale the other columns also engaged each other. Zerglings took heavy losses and the alpha and normal roaches tore through the humans heavy armor while hydralisk and queens fired spines with deadly accuracy, piercing vital organs and cutting down the infantry.

The impalers shot down any human aircraft attacking the zerg columns.

The eastern side of Bangalore was a field of chaos as multiple battles erupted across the area. While in the air the zerg didn't mess around, three waves of scourges a dozen each flew to intercept the humans fighters and bombers.

As soon as the escort jets fired their missiles at the scourges they started zigzagging dozens of feet up, down, left, right at high velocity. Coordinating with each other to avoid colliding, as the missiles attempted to keep a lock on them but the scourges psionic gravity propulsion was able to let them maneuver anyway they liked.

The missiles and scourges drew closer until they passed each other with none of the missiles hitting any of the scourges because of their erratic high speed movement. The scourges then flew directly at the bombers ignoring the jet fighters which opened fire with their guns but like before the scourges erratic high speed movement let them get passed the jet fighters again without any losses. The scourges closed the distance and impacted the bombers. One by one the bombers exploded in a shower of red hot shrapnel and organic plasma.

Even as the flaming metal husks fell from the sky the next wave of the scourges attacked the jet fighters and within one minute impacted them. Some of the planes were able to evade some of the scourges and the more skilled pilots shot a few scourges down, but the zerg kept coming until all the fighters were just burning scrap.

Once the last of the human air forces were gone the swarm ruled the sky's.

But the battle on the ground was still being fought, and by then the twenty chinook transports had landed dropping off hundreds of soldiers and left again returning to the nearby military base.

The troops from the chinooks ran through the city flanking and engaging the zerg forces that were attacking the Indian army columns in a preplanned formation.

Most of the soldiers were armed with grenade launchers in back of the formations and others were hefting six barreled miniguns and marching in front.

After India agreed to the section 9 plan the U.S. Ambassador in India disclosed information to the Indian military concerning the U.S. marines and delta team's battle with the zerg. After that the Indian military then requipped their bases with the best types of weapons to deal with the zerg.

The bombers that were shot down had napalm bombs that they were going to drop on the zerg forces before being shot down.

But due to limits in the number of weapons available not every soldier had these kinds of weapons. So the Indian military created a special core of troops equipped with 40mm grenade launchers, and miniguns.

As the Indian troops entered range of the zerg columns the troops with grenade launchers fired a barrage of 40mm explosive's . The shells arched over the front troops and landed among the zerg lines forming a field of blossoming explosions and killing dozens of zerglings and a few hydralisk and their alphe counter parts.

But the roach's just shrugged off the blasts and charged at the new enemy's, with a dozen zerglings and hydralisk following behind them.

The troops in front of the formations aimed their miniguns at the approaching zerg and opened fire.

Showering the roaches in a barrage of thousands of 7.62 armor piercing rounds that little by little chipped away at the roaches armor even as most of the rounds were deflected off the roach's thick sloped armor but eventually the hail of bullets tore into the roaches false heads and blinded them but the roach's real brains were still protected and they continued on ward shielding the other zerg behind them and forcing the Indian troops to make a tactical retreat lest they be ripped to pieces.

The zerg forces chased after them but were caught in long range artillery blasts that were preplanned.

As the battles raged civilians hid in buildings. The people watched from the windows and hid in closets as the battle continued across the city.

24 hours later the Indian military sent reinforcements of thousands of more soldiers and hundreds more tanks and other ground vehicles and established a defensive line at the western side of the city and even started evacuating what civilians they could while the zerg focused on holding the center of the city and sent hunting packs out patrolling in the north, south, and eastern sides of the city.

The civilian, military and zerg death count continued to rise.

Na,kool sat in one of the many chambers dug by drones, surrounded by a few hatchery's that have completed morphing along with two spawning pools, and a few dozen cocoons morphing into different types of zerg.

The brood queens eyes glowed bright amber with the distinctive blue circles around and inner iris.

Na,kool watched from the eyes of overseers as explosions, detonated across the western side of the city and she felt through the hive mind as the lives of dozens of zerglings fade to nothing, the pack queens commanding the zerg packs on front line, reported humans had set mines in a few ally ways and then lured zerglings into them resulting in dozens of dead zerglings.

Na,kool blinked her eyes remembering one of the lessons her Empress teached her and her sister.

Watch your opponent and understand their tactic's and abilities then think up counter tactics.

Naakool made a mental note of the human tactic's and then warned all her zerg about it so it wouldn't happen again.

Na,kool then turned her attention to her second in command.

 **"In,karra hows your progress"** Na,kool projected.

 **"Growth of the new hive clusters is going well. I have spawned three new hatchery's and four spawning pools at each of the three building sites. Soon I will start morphing hydralisk dens. "**

 **"Good. Continue expanding the hive clusters"** the brood queen replied as she then heard her sister in her head.

 **"Na,kool how's your progress?"** Za,vara projected.

 ***[Flash back End]***

* * *

 **"I already have three basic hive clusters. But... the humans are stubborn. They continue to attack my forces even though they suffer heavy losses that are... less replacably the ours"** Na,kool answered.

 **"I see. The humans 'here' have not put up much of a fight other then to send their plans to attack my brood once. And they have not done anything other then evacuate their civilians"** Zavara replied as she flew between the tall buildings flapping her wings gaining more altitude.

Just then Zavaras overseers spotted five lone missiles rapidly approaching from above.

 **"Tch, it must be the nukes my Empress warned us of"** Zavara thought as she commanded all of her air forces to scatter and any ground zerg to retreat to the underground hive clusters or burrow.

Zavara herself turned left and flapped her wings harder accelerating back to the very subway entrance she came through before. She was just about there when her instincts flared telling her to use her psionic armor.

A moment later the five Chinese ICBMs missiles detonated at the same time. 500 feet above the ground at five different spots around Guangzhou city.

For a moment the city was blotted out by the pure blinding light of the nuclear blasts then the overpressure shock wave shattered thousands of glass windows and smashed hundreds of buildings to pieces devastating 2/3ds of the city.

It was the first war time use of a nuke since W.W.2.

The reason the chinese government waited a day to fire the nukes was weather conditions as they didn't want to spread radioactive fallout over their own land so they waited until the wind and weather in the area was calm.

Zavara blinked her eyes regained consciousness, slowly looking around as her zerg eyes adapted to the dark confines. Zavara saw nothing but broken concrete and glass around her. She must have been knocked into a building by the blast's shock wave that then collapsed the building on her.

If Zavara hadn't used her psi-armor to reinforce her body she would have at least lossed a arm or a leg. At worst she would have been torn apart by the overpressure shockwave just like the building that now lay on her. If she was human Zavara would be bloody past right now.

The brood queen felt a sting of pain and looking down and saw her left arm and leg was pinned in between two large slabs of concrete. Zavara then used her burrow ability, vibrating her body and disrupting the molecular cohesion of the concrete, easily cutting through it and freeing her arm and leg, then she connected with her brood sensing that most of her brood has escaped the blast, but 25% of her brood was dead or injured. Zavara growled at the loss and then ordered all the drones to recover the biomass of the dead.

Zavara then used burrow to dig out of the ruins but when she cut through the unstable rubble to much it collapsed on her again pinning her once more. To say she was frustrated would be a understatement.

Zavara growled in frustration and started to think, remembering one of her Empress's lesson's, to always be observant of your surroundings and understand them, your enemy and your own abilities.

Zavara thought for a moment got an idea. She then used her wings to dig out the rubble above her and climbed up into the hollow cavity and repeating the process until she emerged from the top of the ruins.

As she stood up out of the rubble Zavara saw the devastation around her. Most of the city was just gone, with only a few buildings still standing here and there, with all of their windows shattered.

Zavara now understood why her Empress warned them about such weapons, if she hadn't scattered her brood there wouldn't much of a brood to command.

Zavara then reported the event to her Empress.

* * *

 **Isla Fernandina,**

 **Western most part the Galapagos islands**

The island was a empty rock devoid of most life other than a few birds and lizards perfect for experiments and a larger scale hive cluster.

Swarm Empress Ellen had sent her top three pack queen's, Ra'corra, Nu'morra, and Yu'torra to establish a new hive cluster there a day ago.

Most of the island was covered in creep all the way into the semi-active volcano, the creep however didn't inter fear much with the local animal life nor did the zerg on the island.

The hive cluster was quickly completed since it was part of the nydus network and connected with the other hive clusters in south america. Allowing the drones to morph into any building needed, but first they had to dig underground chambers like all the other hives clusters, then build the armored domes, then all the buildings which consisted of, 4 hatchery's, two lairs 1 hive, 10 spawning pools, 6 hydralisk dens, 3 impaler dens, 1 hunter killer den, 12 extractors, 1 Digester, 1 evolution chamber, 1 nydus hub, 2 spires, 1 greater spire, 3 roach warrens that looked like a large roach shell with four green sacs on top and four horns in the back and a short tunnel in the front with six arching claws supporting it.

And 1 Ultralisk cavern that looked like a large hollow vaulted structure with root like tendrils growing out of the sides. The hive cluster had every zerg building and strain currently in the swarm.

"It is completed. We should tell our Empress" Nu,morra spoke as her sisters agreed looking upon the completed hive cluster.

 **"Empress we have completed the hive cluster as ordered what is your next command?"** Ra,corra projected.

 **"Good... now I want the three of you to return to me at once"** the Empress commanded and the three queens obeyed entering the nydus network and within twenty minutes they returned to the primary hive cluster and traveled to the the main chamber of the primary hive cluster seeing their Empress in her Praetorian symbiote armor with Aba,stain both standing in front of the massive hive.

"We have returned Empress" Yutorra spoke giving a bow with her sisters.

Ellen turned to face them and gave them their new orders.

"The next job for you three is to go around the network of hive clusters and morph the new Glaive colony. We'll need the defense from now on. Each hive cluster is to have five or six of them and they need to be placed on top of the domes or around them. Also tell me when your finished, understood."

The three queens bowed and replied.

"It shall be done Empress" the three replied and walked off to complete their task.

"Ok Aba,stein let's get going, I want to get started on the next project. It's important since the humans have started using nukes"

Both of them left the main chamber and entered the nydus network traveling to isla Fernandina and the new hive cluster.

Upon reaching the island Ellen had a dozen drones morph into the new more evolved Glaive colony an anti-air structure that produced and fired glaives like a mutalisk, and replaced the older spore colony. Then Ellen flew to the western side of the island and psionically commanded the creep to extend over the water into a long bridge while drones placed hundreds of creep cores on the seafloor.

The creep growing over and floating on the water's surface grew downwards while the creep on the seafloor grew upwards and connected together forming two rings of large stable support columns.

Six columns in the center ring with twelve columns on the outside ring. The first stage of the platform was completed within a few hours and was connected to the island.

After that Ellen checked on the new zerg defences which were completed by then.

The glaive colony's looked like a armored dome with a large tower on one side that had six glaive launchers on its side. Based the mutalisk glaive launcher. Each one with advanced organic sensor's based on the overseer. And a even larger sensor organ on the towers top. The dome spawns new glaives and special muscles like a nydus worms move them up the center of the tower like a magazine and load them into the six launchers that fire them.

After checking the new defense's Ellen went inside the hive cluster and found the evolution chamber and walked down the same kind of spiral walkway as was in the old primary hive cluster. Reaching a large chamber where Aba'stein was working on a massive cocoon almost as big as a hive.

"How's it going," Ellen asked.

"Work close to completion. But Swarm Crawler complex. Will take time." Aba,stein replied.

Ellen felt deja vu and looked at the massive cocoon remembering the details of the project, the center of which is the new Swarm Crawler. It's a evolved version of a Hive given the ability to walk around and move itself to a new location like tarren buildings in starcraft. But what makes it special in that it can can directly spawn zerg buildings on the creep it spreads when rooted in the ground. Without the need to sacrifice drones. And it holds all the essence of all the zerg swarm. Both buildings and unit strains, But it's still a work in progress, but soon the first prototype will be spawned, but even then there's a lot of details to work out.

"Sigh... well call me when your done" Ellen said as she stretched a little and walked out to the main chamber where a hive and four hatchery's were with twenty hunter killers also in the chamber staying near their Empress.

Ellen then sat down crossing her legs, placing her hand on her knees and started meditating, manifesting her aura as azure flames wrathing over her body.

Ellen took every chance she got to train and she wanted to push herself as far as she can in order to deal with any unknown elements that may come and to uncover the true limits of her powers. She was also still itching to try out her second advanced ability but so far she hasn't found anything worthy of using it on.

* * *

 **Reid family home**

Ellen's Clone stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables, preparing dinner for her parents when they arrived from work in the next hour.

Since returning home Ellen clone has been able to integrate into Ellen's life without much trouble, but at first it was all new to her but the original Ellen helped her to quickly adapt and remember everything she needed to know to pass as the original.

Picking up the chopping board Ellen slid the chopped vegetables into the pot cooking on the stove and then the doorbell rang.

Ellen put the knife and cutting board down and went to the front door and looked through the small hole in the door seeing Sam on the other side Ellen remembered he had visited shortly after she arrived home and the real Ellen told her clone he was a co-worker and a friend.

Ellen opened the door and greeted him.

"Hello Mark." Ellen said as Sam's face become a little reddish.

"Hi Ellen... um... can I come in?" Mark asked as he glanced up at the dark overcast clouds thinking it may start raining.

"Sure come in, what are you here for" Ellen replied as Sam stepped in and she closed the door behind him.

"Well... I... came... to viste. It's been awhile since we talked and... I was wondering if... well if...you wanted to go out on a... a date... with me?" Mark answered fumbling his words but having the courage to say them.

Ellen's clone remembered that the original Ellen said that Mark did have a crush on her and said if he asked her out on a date that it was the clones decision to make.

Ellen's clone thought for a moment and replied.

"Um... ok" clone Ellen replied.

"Umm... really" Mark asked almost in disbelief at the quick reply. "Well then... How's next weekend sound" Mark asked as the rain started to pour down in a torrent outside.

"Then is ok... i'm not doing anything then" Ellen replied.

Mark smiled back remembering that Ellen was fired from her part time job for being gone for so long.

Both of them had an awkward moment of silence as both stared at each other.

"O...k... I... should be going now, you probable need to get back to... cooking" Mark said as he smelled a steaming pot of food on the stove which started to boil over getting Ellen to panic a little and run back to the kitchen turning the heat down.

"I'll see you next weekend then" Mark said as he opened the door letting in the noise of heavy rain that began falling outside.

"Ok see you then" Ellen replied before Mark left shutting the door and running to his car quickly opening and shutting the door and driving away never noticing the alien craft hovering hundreds of feet above the house.

It was one of the protoss shuttles Kainok had newly repainted black to be more stealthy.

~Are you sure Kainok~ Richard asked over the holo comm while Kainok watched another holo screen that showed Ellen's clone in the kitchen cooking from a hidden camera.

Both Richard and Kainok were surprised to hear that Ellen had just returned to her old life, but something was off.

"I'm sure. Whatever it... is. It's not 'Ellen. It does have a weak psionic presence. But even that is different from what I felt from before" Kainok spoke still somewhat confused at this situation.

~Hmm, it may be a clone~ Richard suggested getting Kainok to turn to the holo holo-screen of Richard.

"A clone?" Kainok asked.

~It's a genetic copy of another lifeform. Identical in every way. Possibly even having the same memories of the original~ Richard answered.

Kainok looked back to the holoscreen showing the clone Ellen.

"I see... but why would the real... 'Ellen' do such a thing?"

Richard shifted around on the other screen and thought about it.

~Maybe she doesn't want her family to worry about her and she created this clone to... fill in for her while shes gone. In any case this means we can use her family against her when the time is right.~

Kainok's mind unbalanced by the sundrop drug was filled with images of torturing Ellen as he held her family hostage. While Richard continued.

~In any case 'i'll have my agents keep an eye on this clone. Both you and I have business to attend to in Gallia" Richard spoke getting Kainok to turn to his holoscreen wondering what he means.

"What is this Gallia and why do I have to come?" Kainok asked.

~Well it's the country that holds most of the worlds ragnite or rather khaydarin crystal supply. And as for why I want you to come along. It's that i'm hoping that you will leave a... 'strong impression' on the Archduke. I'm sure he would like all the allies he can get what with the zerg threatening the world,~ Richard explained as Kainok realised that Gallia must be the country that the Xel'naga temple was in.

Kainok told the shuttles AI to return to the hanger and the shuttle flew to a higher altitude above the rain clouds.

* * *

 **Gallia, Randgriz city, 5 hours later**

The capital of Gallia was 4 miles wide with a fifty foot high twenty foot thick defensive wall constructed around it century's ago.

But in the modern time's the city has expanded to 14 miles wide with a sea port on its western side, and a modern airport on it's eastern side. The city even had a few skyscrapers and was a hussle and bussle as its population of 14 thousand people mostly darcsens with a few foreigner's walked the streets and drove in their cars going about their daily life.

But to young Aliasse it was all very interesting as she looked, wide eyed out the window of Kurts black ford pickup truck, at the tall buildings in the distance as Kurt drove through the city's center main street that lead straight from the outer district to the wall of the old city district and Randgriz castle.

Kurt was glad Aliasse enjoyed the long drive from the home stead, and he hoped the same can be said for Zerion, who was in the trucks less than, comfortable rear bed. Using his new found stealth ability to render himself invisible for the trip. Just then he sensed another psionic presence other than Aliasse, but it was high in the sky somewhere.

Aliasse also looked up sensing this other presence. Kurt noticed her and thought she was trying to see something in the sky above the city. Kurt wondered what it could be when he heard the distinctive sound of a helicopter flying closer and then over head and towards the castle.

Aliasse must have very good hearing to sense the helicopter before he did. Kurt thought as they approached the middle gate that's part of the wall separating the new and old city districts.

Kurt saw the gate and the guard's on duty wearing their distinct blue and white uniforms and holding Gallian-1R rifles at the ready. He slowed and stopped at the checkpoint and one of the guards walked up to the drivers side and to Kurt.

"What's your business her sir?" the guard asked scrutinizing Kurt his truck and Aliasse. As ever since the new city district was completed the old city district had became the exclusive living area of government workers, the rich, and high ranking members of the military. So its security was very high.

"Visiting a friend "Kurt replied as he handed a Civilian pass to the guard who looked it over.

"Everything looks right" the guard said as he handed the pass back to Kurt.

"Open the gate" the guard said to another in a guard house who hit a button and the smaller new gate raised up in front of the older steel and wood gate that was always open now, as it would be a bother to always open and close such a big heavy thing every time someone came through.

"Thank you" Kurt said driving passed the checkpoint and into the old district which other then a few modern tall buildings that were probably hotels the old city district still looked like it was straight from the 1940's. A big contrast from the more modern district.

As Kurt drove onward he remembered many good memories of his time in the military as well as some bad ones.

Kurt drove onwards and turned left into a curving street. He continued a little ways passing other cars and then stopped, parking next to a building with military flags next to the door.

"Uncle Kurt I thought we were going to the castle?" Aliasse asked.

"We are, but we can't just walk up there without permission, at least not without being shot or thrown in prison. We need someone to help us with that" Kurt explained.

"And who is this help, friend Kurt" Zerion asked curious and still invisible in the back of the truck.

Hearing a voice come out of nowhere was a little disconcerting but Kurt wasn't bothered. Too much.

"Oh, just an old friend... and a cousin of mine. We both joined the military together" Kurt ansaward.

 **Chapter End**


	18. Chapter 18

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Starcraft is the property of blizzard**

 **Warning torture a head.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Protoss conflict and Zerg Codex**

 **Time frame, After Azrumath split up with Kainok, to preasnt date.**

After capturing the two 'Aiur' protoss and that human female. Azrumath called his tal'darim shuttle which also had stealth systems and returned to his ship in the pacific ocean.

The tal'darim shuttles were capable of submerging and moving underwater since they used gravity and particle thruster to propel themselves.

After reaching his ship in the challenger deep at the marianas trench in the deepest depths of the pacific ocean. Azrumath locked his three unconscious prisoners in a cell to hold them for now. He then went to the stasis cell room and awoke his surviving crew.

The door to the stasis room slid open as Azrumath entered. It was one of a hand full of areas not damaged in the battle 50,000 years ago. Protoss technology is built to last unlike humans tech.

Along the walls of the chambers three levels were dozens of clear stasis tubs, all containing sleeping tal'darim crew and warriors.

"Ship, begin awakening process, for sections 1 and 4," Azrumath commanded his ships AI.

At the command. The ships AI responded and began to wake up 47 tal'darim.

40 zealots 6 blood hunters and Azrumaths second in command. The Ascendant Zyrex.

It took only a minute for the stasis pod to pop, hissing as the transparent hatch opened.

The Tal'darim Ascendant, Zyrex growled as he weakly stepped out of the stasis pod and blinked his glowing red eyes as he looked around, first seeing the floor and the other pods and then looking to his left seeing his master.

"lord Azrumath," said Zyrex as he bowed to his fellow ascendant who was higher ranked.

"Zyrex. I have awoken you because it is time for us to begin repairing this wrecked ship of ours. I have been quite... 'busy' while the rest of you sleeped."

"What would my lord have me, and my blood hunters do?" Zyrex asked as his blood hunters waked from their pods.

Azrumath informed his second in command of what he has been doing in the past 50 years. And had Zyrex and his blood hunters and the other tal'darim zealots ready themselves to travel to the planet the humans call Mars and capture the small colony of 'Aiur protoss' on the planet. And to finally gain control of a 'Xel'naga facility' he had found recently.

If the ship and crew were in top form then taking such a small settlement would be both easy and unnecessary, as the only reason Azrumath needs to take the Aiur protoss is because he needs their fabrication matrix's and to in slave them as a workforce so they can fix his ship.

Tal'darim are mostly warriors and pilots making Tal'darim rely on their own technology to fix itself. Unfortunately when Azrumaths ship, _'Wrath of the stars'_ was damaged and shot down the ships self repair function was also destroyed. The Xel'naga sentinels were nothing if not skilled in disabling ships in combat. The only reason the ' _Wrath of the stars'_ was not hunted down and destroyed was because the battle over Earth 50,000 years ago was a draw ending in the mutual destruction of both forces.

Anything left floating in space was recovered by the other sentinels who arrived after the battle, and anything that fell to Earth was buried over time.

After a short trip traveling from Earth, six shuttles arrived In the space around Mars.

The One of the tal'darim shuttles fully activated its stealth cloak and turned invisible and broke off from the others, flying down to the protoss settlement.

The tal'darim shuttle landed at the opening to the hanger, dropping off the six cloaked blood hunters and they scattered throughout the settlement.

The blood hunters had two objectives. 1# was to map the settlement so the invasion would be quicker and easier. And objective 2# was to identify persons of interest like the leader and Khalai scientist.

Objective 3# was to find if the main Fabrication matrix's, which could be used to fix the 'wrath of the stars'.

The protoss around the settlement were completely unaware of the the blood hunters were there as they had no means of detecting the infiltrators.

* * *

That was until Lasarra completed a new scanner, she had intended to use it to detect the zerg underground, after the loss of Va'khan and many templar do to the zergs burrowing ability. It wasn't just digging underground but the zerg could somehow cloak their life signs when burrowed.

So Lasarra had to create a more advanced sensor unit. Although such technology is common place in the protoss empire. Here in the middle of nowhere Lasarra had to build the thing herself.

Lasarra placed the final component of her prototype sensor together and examined it. The sensor was shaped like golden cylinder with a few crystals embedded in it.

Lasarra attached it to her for-arm and powered it up. A small holo screen blinked on and she moved it around scanning the settlement. The sensor could only see directly in front but it but could detect both the form and life signs of lifeforms like the protoss through the thick walls of the cave network.

Lasarra was ecstatic as the sensor prototype worked. But then she detected something off. In a corridor one level up a there was a protoss who's signature was strange. The sensor only showed the from of the protoss not any vitals of his life function like with the others.

"Strange?"

Lasarra moved the sensor around while trying to discern what is wrong. But as she scanned more of the settlement she discovered five more individuals who are showing the same way on the small holo screen, while all the other protoss are showing both their forme's and vitals signs.

"What is going on?."

Lasarra was curious now and she left her room looking for the strange protoss life signs. The Khalai scientist keeped her eyes on the small holo screen as she walked through the hallways, up a level and walked down another corridor.

Turning a corner where one of the strange protoss signals was coming from, Lasarra looked up but saw nothing but the empty hallway. Then she looked back to the holoscreen seeing the form of the protoss in the middle of the hallway walking away from her. She looked up again but still saw nothing but an empty hallway although another protoss had just entered the hallway from their living quarters but Lasarra could see them.

A warning went off in Lasarra's mind and she instantly realized that the six strange signatures were cloaked protoss. At that realization Lasarra dropped her sensor arm and immediately turned around and walked quickly to Kaldalis room.

When she arrived Kaldalis was not in his room and she started to panic, she needed to warn him fast. Lasarra asked other protoss where Kaldalis is but none knew where he was. By the tenth time she asked someone finally knew where he was Lasarra started running. As she reached the stellar observatory Kaldalis turned to face her, from looking at the star covered holo screen on the dome ceiling as he heard Lasarra,s heavy foot falls.

Lasarra scanned the chamber, luckily none of the cloaked protoss were in this part of the settlement, making sure Lasarra turned around and scanned the hallway she had just come down. But it was clear also and Lasarra sighed in relief as Kaldalis spoke.

"Lasarra?... what are you doing."

The Khalai scientist turned back to Kaldalis and approached him.

"Kaldalis sir we have cloaked infiltrators in the settlement."

Kaldalis could hardly believe what he was hearing, but considering Lasarra's personality and history, Kaldalis had to take her word with a grain of salt.

"What do you mean Lasarra, who has infiltrated our settlement?."

"I... I don't know, but six cloaked protoss are walking the halls now, looking for... I don't know, but just look."

Lasarra handed Kaldalis the sensor and he attachet it to his psi-blade gauntlet and looked around seeing the forms and life signatures of the hundreds of protoss in the settlement but six were different the the rest as they walked the halls with the other protoss.

"Hmmm, I see. Lasarra tell how many of these scanners have you built?"

"Just the one."

"Mmmm, build more of them... as fast as possible. I'll tell the templar of this... 'problem'."

Lasarra nodded and quickly but not running returned to her personnel chamber. Kaldalis telepathically called a few of his templar to him and used the scanner to watch the six unknown protoss for a moment, thinking that there's only one group he knows about that can cloak like this, the dark templar.

As he watched one of cloaked protoss turned a corner and was now coming his way. Kaldalis simple walked out of the stellar observatory and down the hall. He glanced down at the scanner a moment seeing the invisible infiltrator had stopped at the other end of the hallway after seeing Kaldalis.

Kaldalis walked down the hallway and just as he was about to enter the converging hallway he reached out and grabbed the cloaked blood hunter by the wrist twisting it around his back and slamming the invisible opponent to the hard gold floor.

"I can see you Dark templar. Now tell me why have come here?" Kaldalis demanded as he twisted the blood hunters wrist a little to get his point across.

"Ah.. ahhh... heh heh. I do not know who these Dark templar are but you have made a grave mistake fool," The Blood hunter sneered back.

Kaldalis heard the voice come from thin air but could feel the wrist he had a iron grip on.

"If you are not a dark templar... then who are you?"

"Heh heh... you'll see, soon enough."

The blood hunter began smaking his free right elbow into Kaldalis head forcing him use one of his hands to stop it. This gave the blood hunter enough leeway to free his left arm and turn and kick Kaldalis off him and use void stasis to lock Kaldalis in place for a few moments and escape.

The blood hunter could have killed Kaldalis if it wern't for his orders not to kill anyone, no one who disobeys lord Azrumath lives vary long to regret it.

The void stasis released and Kaldalis groaned in pain as he rubbed his lower face bone or what would be a jaw on a human. He was more than a little embarrassed to have been taken off guard by such a simple trick but that protoss did hit hard.

Just than six zealot's rounded the corner.

"Sir you called for us. Are you all right?" One of the zealots asked.

"Yes... im fine. We have cloaked intruders in the settlement. You two go to Lasarra's chambers and guard her."

"Umm sir Kaldalis how are we supposed guard her from cloaked intruders," The zealot asked as Kaldalis considered the problem.

"Mmm... Just keep the door locked and if anyone try,s to cut their way in you will know where they are."

It was a simple plan but a effective one.

"Yes sir we will protect the Khalai scientist," The templar replied as he and his partner ran off to Lasarra's personnel chamber.

"The four of you come with me. Where going hunting," said Kaldalis as he and the four zealots started tracking the intruders.

* * *

 **Mars orbit**

 **Phobos**

 **Outside entrance hanger of Xel'naga facility**

Since his waking over 60 years ago Azrumath had been looking for any advanced tech he could find. He eventually discovered that within the larger moon of Mars, 'Phobos' there was a old Xel'naga facility from the war 50,000 years ago.

Unlike the basic control system to the super warp gate on Mars which was built by the Xel'naga sentinels after the war so it didn't have the best security. This facility had a psionic screening system that worked like a retinal or handprint scanner but for psionic powers. It prevented anyone; except those from a certain race with a certain type of psionic power from gaining access.

Although he could not gain control of the facility, Azrumath did discover which race the facility is attuned to. And he had just 'acquired' one such person along with two others he could use to 'motivate' her to obey.

Five tal'darim shuttles came to a stop and hovered off the grey surface of a crater on the small moon. Their shape was a little different then the Aiur protoss shuttles. The tal'darim shuttles were longer, wider and more armed with two heavy phase disruptor cannons on its front and a quad linked turret on top of the rear section. Their armor was also thicker and they had shields and stealth cloaks. Unlike the shuttles the Aiur protoss had, these shuttles were made for war.

Inside the lead tal'darim shuttle stood Azrumath, his second Zyrex with a few other tal'darim zealots and their three prisoners. Rolana, Roken whos metal arm was broken and Alicia. All three were in hand restraints with small psi inhibitors stuck on their for-heads preventing them from using their psionic powers.

Azrumath, walked beside Alicia and nonchalantly asked her to give them access to the Xel'naga/ Valkyrur facility inside the moon.

"There is a facility inside of this little buried in this moon and I know you can open it, so would you help me out."

"I won't... I will not going to help you get, whatever you want from this... place" said Alicia in a definite tone.

"Are you sure?... because... I could really use what's in their," said Asrumath in a mock plea while he made a small gesture towards Rolana.

Zyrex sighed and walked over to the female templar and without warning, grabbed Rolana and pinned her to the wall on the other side of the shuttle and began striping her armor off and then started shooting his red lightning across her exposed back.

 _"AAAAAAHHHH,"_ Rolana screamed as Zyrex zapped her. Controlling the energy output and direction of his lightning, burning a line of char black flesh along her back slowly so as to draw out the pain with minimal damage.

Roken lunged toward Zyrex but one of the zealots kicked him hard in the gut and knocked him back against the wall pinning him thair.

"STOP! please STOP it... I.. i'll do you want me to just stop it," shouted Alicia, as Roken struggled against his restraints his eyes burning with anger.

Azrumath slowly turned his head from the torture facing Alicia with a almost bored expression on his face.

"Are, you, sure... because... you were so, so, what's the word Zyrex," Azrumath said intentionally slowly to prolong the torture.

"Adamant," Zyrex replied coldly and calmly, as he if him burning Rolana was a tiresome job.

Rolana continued screaming as her gray skin was turned a cracked and char black.

"Oh yes... adamant. Your were so, 'adamant' about not giving us control of... this facility before. Now are you certain you really want to give it to us." Azrumath said in mocking tone.

 _"AAAAHH, IM GOING TO KILL YOU,"_ Roken shoted, but Azrumath just ignored him continuing to look at Alicia.

"Yes... Im sure i'll help you gain-"

"Hmm... what was that. I didn't hear you... could you speek up."

Alicia flinced at another scream from Rolana as Roken continued to try and brack his restraints.

"YES... YES, I'll help you... I'll do what ever you want. Please just stop hurting her."

Azrumath tilted his head and placed his right hand on the sharp tip of his chin armor as if he was thinking and then he lifted up his left hand and Zyrex stopped.

Rolana collapsed to the ground on her side whimpering in pain as her black scarred back still smoked a little.

"Now... open the door," commanded Azrumath as he took the inhibitor off Alicia's head and told one of the zealots to open the back door.

Alicia stared at Rolana a moment and then walked to the back of the shuttle and formed a azure flame barrier over her body as a shield barrier formed over the shuttles rear door to keep the air in, than the airtight door opened revealing the vacuum of space beyond.

Alicia looked back over her shoulder seeing Zyrex stand over Rolana with one of his baneblades hovering above her head. And one of the zealots had their baneblades to Rokens throat.

With a sigh Alicia passed through the shield and jumped off the ramp' drifting gently down to the moon surface. As she drifted down Alicia could see the craters diameter and she surmised the crater to be a few miles across.

Alicia landed kicking up some dust and then kneeled down placing her shackled hands on the surface of Phobos and then she sent a serge of her psionic power into the ground. Like she did many years ago at the Valkyrur/ Xel'naga ruins in the Barious forest.

Azrumath walked through the atmospheric barrier to the edge of the ramp and looked down at Alicia below.

There was silence at first then the whole of Phobos pulsed with blue energy for a moment as the Khaydarin Crystals and security systems within resonated with Alicia's psionic power and the crater started to open like a massive door; kicking up a equally massive dust cloud as the crater split apart into two doors that opened outwards, revealing a hollow cylinder shaped hanger within.

"Ahh well done. Now let's continue shall we," said Azrumath as he returned inside the shuttle and commanded the AI to enter the hanger.

Alicia dropped down through a cloud of dust into the hanger below as the tal'darim shuttles followed.

Reaching the bottom of the massive hanger, Alicia looked up seeing the five shuttles coming down. Just then a barrier formed at the hangers entrance and it was filled with air, crating a breathable environment.

After the tal'darim shuttles landed Alicia lead Azrumath, Zyrex and 36 zealots and a few blood hunters deeper into the facility.

While the severely wounded Rolana remained in the shuttle with her brother Roken who stayed at her side still seething with anger as four Tal'darim zealots keeped guard on them.

The interior passageways of the facility were a gleaming silver gray with lights along the corners of the hallways, and the same glyphs along the walls as in the ruins in the barious forest.

"Ahh, The Xel'naga... or 'Valkyrur' as you humans call them, always liked building small hidden facility's like this one around the galaxy to bolster their forces during the war. To bad I am 'very'... good at finding and blowing them up _Ah, ha, ha,_ " Azrumath exclaimed as the group continued deeper into the moon.

After walking for a minute Alicia reluctantly found a transport tube that took them to the facility's control room.

The control room was a large large chamber made of the same reflective silver gray metal, with a raised platform with a C shaped control panel in its center.

Alicia and Azrumath stepped onto the raised platform and an array of holo-screens flickered on, showing the status of the facility, its shape, size and a map of its hundreds of giant internal chambers. Azrumath pushed Alicia aside and examined the date on the screens and realized the facility was not built into the dwarf moon but the other way around.

"I see... the Xel'naga built this facility and covered it in detritus to make it look like a moon... Humph... no doubt for some convoluted plan in up lifting you humans," Azrumath explained as he reached back and grabbed Alicia by the head and looked her in the eyes. "Now little human, change the system control authorization so I can control this facility."

The Azrumath released Alicia and she gave a heavy 'sigh' remembering that Rolana and Rokens lives ar on the line. Alicia maybe willing to die herself after the long life she's lived, even out living her husband and daughter due to her being a awoken valkyrur, but she's not the kind of person to let others die with her.

"Fine." Alicia said with a heavy sigh as she started working the controls, the telepathic interface made things easy as some screens shifted around and new ones opened and the security and control system authorization screen appeared. Alicia did as she was told and created a new authorization for the tal'darim in the control system, as she did she thought about that Ellen person. Alicia hoped that she was just the way Rolana and Roken said about her. Then she finalized the process and a robotic voice spoke from the control panel.

 _"New... system...command... authorization... accepted. Awaiting input."_

Azrumath wasted no time and telepathically connected with the facility's control system. His psionic signature was accepted and he gained control of the facility and felt it accept its new master.

"AAAHH... very good My little pet, well done but now it's time to sleep," said Azrumath in a snide remark as he placed the psi inhibitor back on Alicia's for head. "

"Huh" Was the only thing Alicia was able to say before the inhibitors secondary function kicked in and it sent a pulse of energy into Alicia's brain and forced her to loss consciousness and she slumped to the floor, as Azrumath chukled.

"Someone pick her up and put her with the others. I... have work to do."

Just then there was a communique from the six Blood hunters and Zyrex responded and heard their report, he flinched at the news as Azrumath turned around and started learning more about the facility.

"My lord, my scouts have reported that they have been found out. It seems that the Aiur protoss have developed... some kind of advanced sensor unit, but it seems to be limited in number.

Azrumath gave a heavy sigh crossing his arms and thinking.

"Mmmm... go retrieve your blood hunters just in case. We'll start the invasion soon enough. Just make sure the date concerning the layout of that place is retrieved."

"Yes my lord."

Zyrex turned around and left to personnle retrive his blood hunters.

* * *

 **Mars**

 **Protoss settlement**

Lasarra quickly mass produced more of the sensors unit with her fabrication matrix, and upgraded them with a psionic interface that would allow the templar using the sensor to see with them as if they are using their own eyes. Lasarra also modified them to be mounted on the shoulders of the templar.

In just a half hour 100 templar were equipped with these new sensors and more were on the way. Those templar that had the sensors joined Kaldalis on hunting the Tal'darim.

After their cover was blown the six blood hunters converged on the hanger to use the shuttle to escape but Kaldalis and his templar were not having it. As soon as Kaldalis heard that the guards he placed at the entrance to the hanger were attacked. He knew the infiltrators were trying to escape and he sent a high level command to all the shuttles in the hanger that locked out anyone from controlling the shuttles except him.

All together the shuttles started to leave the hanger one by one until the hanger was empty.

After breaking through the zealots guarding the only hallway to the hanger the six Blood hunters rushed in hoping to escape with one of the shuttles.

"The shuttles are gone. Clever templar. We must leave now or we'll be captured. And after we'll be rescued and tortured by our lord Zyrex," said one of the blood hunters.

They ran to the hangers cave opening and jumped out onto the slope and jumped in the weak gravity which allowed them to leap a great distance. The six blood hunters landed and rolled on the reddish soil.

Kaldalis and twenty zealots followed them the same way out, but Kaldalis had signaled for another shuttle Lasarra had modified to return.

The AI controlled shuttle appeared from over the valleys ridge and pursued the Blood hunters as they ran at top speed across the valley, at Kaldalis command the shuttle fired a warning shot which exploded the ground a few meters from the fleeing tal'darim who did not show any sign of slowing.

Seeing that, did not work Kaldalis had the shuttle accelerate and flew over them and turned around and fired a barrage of warning shots at the ground directly in front of the blood hunters which did get them to stop but they just changed direction now running to the east.

"These protoss are fearless. But I can not let them escape," said Kaldalis as he and twenty of his zealots pursued the infiltrators on the ground. Kaldalis changed tactics and called more shuttles down and used them to fly in a circle around the fleeing infiltrators and corral them in place.

But just then a barrage of phase disruptor blasts racked the shuttles and blew half of them to pieces forcing Kaldalis to order the rest to flee. Kaldalis and his templar looked up to see another shuttle but black and red and almost double the size of one of his shuttles.

The new craft landed close to the smoking remains of the other shuttles and the tal'darim blood hunters quickly got into the Tal'darim shuttle and they took off.

* * *

 **Tal'darim shuttle**

"Thank you for the rescue our lord Zyrex," Said one of the blood hunters.

"Did You map the settlement?"

"Yes, my lord, hears the date."

The blood hunter handed Zyrex a date chip containing a detailed floor plan of the protoss settlement.

* * *

 **On the ground**

Kaldalis had seen many weapons of war in his time but he never seen a protoss shuttle like that one. He narrowed his eyes as the large craft disappeared into the sky.

"We will need to prepare for a battle."

As the words escaped his... mind?. Kaldalis knew his people would be subjected to another war. He and the other templar returned to the settlement as a group of probes arrived to recycle the destroyed shuttles.

A few days after the blood hunters got away Kaldalis had his people prepared against any new attack. More fabrication matrix's were built by the ones they already had and they started pumping out new shuttles all equipped with phase disruptors and gravitic drives.

The inside of the settlement was shored up as well with closing bulkheads that could trap or at least slow down any intruders.

The settlement also had a network of Lasarras sensors scattered around it to prevent anymore unwanted intruders from just walking in. The sensor network would also give Kaldalis and his templar eyes everywhere so he could deploy his forces strategically.

Although the idea of fighting other protoss was taboo, Kaldalis had no choice.

* * *

 **Phobos**

 **Secret Xel'naga production facility**

The facility was a mess and not much use as it seems most of its capabilities were scraped by the sentinels after Azrumaths battle with them over Earth. But the facility still had a few systems that were workable such as the khaydarin crystal refining system and the modification system which were like a fabrication matrix, but instead of building something the modification system would change and customize them in anyway needed.

These systems Azrumath could use for his plan. Azrumath would still have to get his hands on the fabrication matrix's of the Aiur protoss on Mars as well as take them alive as prisoners, living protoss were needed for his plan to restore the 'Wrath of the stars faster and for the other plane.

And then he would have to obtain a large amount of raw unrefined khaydarin crystals from Gallia on Earth, to replace the ones on his ship. Khaydarin crystals are organic in nature so they cannot just be grown in a fabrication matrix as organic systems even a crystal never turn out right. And also because their organic and psionic nature, all of the Khaydarin crystals all over the galaxy were destroyed when the array of seven rings was fired.

So all the Khaydarin crystals that exist in the galaxy now and systems that use them such as the super warp gates were created after the rings fired, or in the case of the tal'darim, were outside of the galaxy.

Its just a limitation based in the nature of living things, which khaydarin crystals partly are.

Still Azrumath had his tal'darim shuttles but he could not just bombard the protoss into submission but he did have other means to subjugate them.

Zyrex and four of his blood hunters used their shuttles to retrieve psi-inhibitors and other things from 'Wrath of the stars' back on Earth. Azrumath used the Xel'naga facility's modification systems and these components to build a wide range psi-inhibitor, but it would affect his own forces if they got in the way.

Azrumath stood in front of his little army of blood hunters and zealots with five heavily armed shuttles, as Zyrex walked up to him.

"My lord we are as ready as we can be. Shall we attack?"

"Yes... I believe it is time for our... 'fellow' protoss to see of our true might."

Azrumath and the rest of the tal'darim entered the five shuttles with their prisoners. The shuttles lifted off from the hanger floor and flew out of Phobos to Mars.

* * *

 **Mars**

 **Protoss settlement**

Kaldalis sat in quiet meditation in the sun chamber as the star of this system rose up from the horizon. He had been up for several days now coordinating the creation of better defenses and now he's now taking a much needed rest along with his templar so they are in top form when the attack comes.

Suddenly an alarm rang out shaking Kaldalis from his meditation. Quickly he got up and ran out, calling the security forces templar he assigned to monitor the air space around the settlement.

"Are they here?" asked Kaldalis as he ran through the settlement.

"Yes they have arrived. They number five of the same shuttles from before. They are a hundred miles out and closing," the templar reported.

Kaldalis narrowed his eyes as he wondered how many enemy's were on each of those shuttles.

The tal'darim shuttles split up. One flew down to the entrance of the hanger and started firing its phase-disruptors blasting out the side of the valley wall and revealing the hanger.

Then the shuttle turned around and lowered it rear ramp getting close enough for the tal'darim ground forces to jump out, into the exposed hanger.

Zyrex used his psionic powers to float down to the hanger as his blood hunters jumped out of the shuttle and rolled as they hit the ground landing on their feet. They then quickly sparked their baneblades ready for any resistance. But the hanger was empty not even any shuttles were inside.

"Hmm... strange... they do not so resistance and let us so easily enter. Spread out and secure the hanger," Ordered Zyrex as his blood hunters began their mission and the readied the trap.

Kaldalis, Lasarra and other templar in the security room watched as the enemy revealed themselves they were indeed protoss but they wore black armor and had red Khaydarin crystals set in their armor.

"These are not any group of protoss I know," Kaldalis noted getting the others to worry.

"We still do not know what they want of us. perhaps... we could talk to them," Lasarra advised.

Kaldalis crossed his arms in thought.

"Perhaps... that is... iF they are willing to talk."

Then the other four tal'darim shuttles flew down and aimed at the part of the cliff side beside the settlement and opened fire with their phase disruptor cannons. It was thanks to the blood hunters mapping of the settlement that allowed the tal'darim to determine the position of the settlement in the cliff side and aim for this point.

Seeing this Kaldalis had no choice but to use the armed shuttles to attack the enemy craft.

The hundred protoss shuttles now all armed with phase disruptor guns activated and flew out from the lower end of the canyon and flew in ten unit V formations.

The shuttles rapidly approached the tal'darim shuttles and opened fire sending hundreds of phase disruptor shots at them, but the Tal'darim craft unlike their attackers were meant for war. The barrage of shots were blocked by powerful shields that flared against the attacks.

Three of the Tal'darim craft stopped shooting the cliff side and flew off toward their attackers returning fire with their top mounted turret and twin heavy phase disruptor cannons. One by one the unshielded protoss shuttles were shot down in just a few hits. The other tal'darim shuttle that dropped off Zyrex and his blood hunter also joined the battle and the four superior tal'darim shuttles engaged their more numerous but inferior counterparts.

The air battle raged between the tal'darim and Aiur protoss shuttles. The Aiur protoss shuttles swarmed the tal'darim craft pelting ther shields as they flew in a looped circle flight path and covered each others blind spots and before to long the other shuttles were falling out of the sky by the hand full.

In just a few minutes of combat, half of the hundred shuttles were shot down. Seeing the one sided battle Kaldalis ordered their retreat. All without even downing any of the Tal'darim craft, although in truth the tal'darim shuttles shields were near their limit, if Kaldalis had continued the attack he would have at least been able to heavily damage the four craft if not destroy them, and perhaps kill Azrumath, 'but' he did not.

As their enemy's craft retreated the lone tal'darim shuttle continued blasting a tunnel into the cliff side. Vaporizing a large amount of dirt and rocks, kicking up a large dust cloud. But the craft continued firing, until a long tunnel was bored into the side of the cliff right beside the protoss settlement, only then did the craft stop shooting. And then it rotated around and backed up to the new opening. Lowering its rear ramp, letting a group of tal'darim zealots enter the tunnel and plant high explosive charges at its end. Then the zealots returned to the hovering shuttle and detonated the charges.

 _ **'Boom'**_ A hallway at the edge of the underground settlement exploded and was now connected to the tunnel the Tal'darim had just blasted out from the cliffside giving them two ways to get in to the Settlement.

It was then that Azrumath decided to make his entrance. One of the Tal'darim shuttles returned to the exposed hanger and Azrumath using his psionic power floated over the gap into the hanger.

"Is everything in place Zyrex?"

"Yes master"

"Good then we can begin the farce."

Kaldalis ordered more templar to guard the new opening that the tal'darim had blasted open, he was surprised at the power of the enemy shuttles and did not expect them to be piloted by such well trained pilots.

"These black armored protoss are more prepared for war then we are," said Kaldalis as he closely watched the holoscreen showing the new black armored protoss enter the hanger.

Kaldalis knew the hanger would fall so he placed had the upgraded shuttles leave, and had twenty zealots guard the hallway that connected the hanger to the rest of the settlement.

Then the new black armored protoss spoke.

"I know you are watching me Kaldalis. My name is Azrumath... lord Ascendant of the Tal'darim black star fleet. I... wise to speak to you."

Kaldalis eyes opened wide in surprise that this Lord ascendant of the tal'darim knew him. The veteran templar was now even more cautious of this person. But decided to talk as to learn more about these new protoss.

"Kaldalis are you going to talk to him," Lasarra asked turning to face him.

"Yes I am. Wait here."

Kaldalis then walked out of the settlement security control room and made is way to the hanger.

"Kaldalis sir let at least us join you," pleaded a zealot one of ten.

"Very well. The ten of you follow me," Kaldalis said as he and the ten zealots followed him out into the hanger.

"AAAHH. Finally the leader comeith," said Azrumath seeing the Aiur protoss enter the hanger, while the Blood hunters were sculking about around the edges of the chamber while the two others were standing in the middle of the hanger.

Kaldalis and his retinue stopped a few dozen feet away from the two black armored protoss.

"Who are you Azrumath and why have you attacked my people?" Kaldalis demanded.

"Hmm... yes I am sure you hate my guts. As the humans say. But the reason I'm besieging your little hole in the ground, Kaldalis, is because I need to fix my ship. And you are the only ones that have fabrication matrix's in this star system."

Kaldalis eyes narrowed in contemplation. How long have these Tal'darim been in this star system and where did they come from.

"How did you come to this star system?"

"Oh... we were... 'shot' down a 'very long time ago'... to say the least. And we were in stasis for a long time, long before those little humans built their primitive civilization," Azrumath said in a mocking tone.

"Had you 'asked'... perhaps we would have just helped you being fellow protoss. But now..., after you have spied on my people and attacked our home. I am not so for giving to just let you have what you need."

"Hmmm yes, yes but who do your people feel about that."

"What?"

"I mean... do your fellow protoss of this little dirt town want more trouble. Especially after losing... so many of their... friends and family to the zerg."

That sent a warning alarm off in Kaldalis head. How did this Azrumath know about the zerg and more importantly how did he know their name. Only Ellen, Roken Rolana, Zerion and Kainok knew the name. Unless this Azrumath had met them or zerg was the name the humans of Earth gave the xenoforms. Kaldalis also started to wonder if this Azrumath was the second psionic presence on Earth he sent his subordinates to investigate.

"How do you know that name?"

"OH... I meet your little... group of templar on Earth... they say hello by the way."

"What?... you meet them. If Rolana meet other protoss on Earth she would have contacted me. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM," Kaldalis damended.

"Nothing much... just... beat them into the ground and tortured them a little," Azrumath replied nonchalantly, as the anger in Kaldalis and his zealots rised and they sparked their psi-blades.

A few of the zealots with Kaldalis were from Rolana and Rokens command and being close to their ranking officers the templar spoke out in great anger.

"Where are they fiend," a zealot said in a bearly controlled tone.

"Tell us or we will cut you to pieces," another spoke.

At the threat Azrumath pointed his finger at them and the two zealots were flung 50 feet back and Azrumath turned to Kaldalis.

"Ugh tell your little tin zealots to keep their cool or this little talk will turn into a battle. You don't want that do you?" Azrumath said in a arrogant tone.

Kaldalis squessed his fists tightly as Azrumath's words rubbed him and maybe everyone the wrong way.

"ALL ZEALOTS STAND DOWN. If you are to rip him limb from limb 'I' will order you to. Understand," Kaldalis ordered. As his zealots grumbled a bit in frustration before turning off their psi-blades and reluctantly standing down.

"Good... now... about the rest of your people. If you have the idea if resisting me, maybe many of your people would die in the process maybe not, but don't you think it should be a... group discussion?"

Kaldalis was even more angry with Azrumath then his templar for what he did to his students and templar. But he had the burden of leadership and he had to make a discussion that was the best for his people which made him even more angry that Azrumath had a point. If they resist more then likely many more protoss would die in the battle. And the Tal'darim had already shown they have the firepower to render any defense moot by blasting a tunnel right into the cliff side and create a breach into the settlement.

Kaldalis decided reluctantly.

 **"Lasarra tell everyone to... assemble in the hanger,"** Kaldalis said projecting to Lasarra.

 **"Are you sure?"** Lasarra replied.

 **"Yes I am."**

In the next half hour the protoss in the settlement gauthured in the hanger and Kaldalis explained the situation to them. Many of them were unwilling to experience another war to say the least, and it didn't take long for everyone to agree 'begrudgingly' to help the tal'darim repair their ship.

"Aaaahh, thats no fun," Azrumath exclaimed hearing the discussion, catching Kaldalis attention.

"Is something wrong."

"Oh, no, no, everything is perfect." Azrumath really wanted to test the psi-inhibitor field.

* * *

 **Zerg swarm codex.**

 **[Ground zerg]**

Drone, [shape, long body with eight thin legs on the sides with a fleshy webbing between them, and a short tail, two large claws on front for mining and eight eyes and strong mandibles on the head, [size 10 feet long 7 feet wide] [Attack mining claws, [Defense light chitin armor] [Speed medium] [Function mining minerals, growing and placing creep cores and morph's into buildings].

* * *

[Zergling ] [Shape four legs front pair thin with a 10 inch long folding razor claw on tip, strong back legs for running, pair of arms on back with outer side of for arms shaped like chitin armor shield with folding blade's on inner side, spiked tail, two razer tusk's extending forward from behind head], [Size 8 feet long tip of head head to tail, 5 feet high from the bottom of feet to the top of back] [Attack] four blade arms, two razer tusk's and razer fangs] [Defense light chitin armor] [Speed vary fast] [Function mass produced melee attacker]

* * *

[Alpha zergling] [shape, attack] same as zergling, [Size 12 feet long tip of head to tip of tail, 6 feet high from bottom of feet to top of back ] [Defense medium chitin armor] [speed, fast]

* * *

[Amphibious zergling strain, [Piranha] special ability can breath and swim underwater has gills and fins], attack, defense, size, speed, same as zergling] [Function amphibious Melee attacker]

* * *

[Bomb strain,[ Baneling ] [Shape, long body with 4 legs and six green sac's on the back with one large sac on the back end] [Attack suicide blast with strong acid [Defense very light chitin armor] [Size 7 feet long 5 feet wide] [Speed medium] [Function living bomb]

* * *

[Hydralisk ] [Shape, it has a snake like lower body with special flexing spines on the sides to help move faster, the head is a armored arrowhead shaped crest with the brain in the center connected to the neck, at the front of the arrowhead shaped crest is a false head that has 2 armored folding jaws on the sides of the real jaw inner that has razor sharp teeth and a smaller brain that processes sensory date before sending it to the real brain, the upper body is more armored then the lower with 2 arms that have three folding parts that look like a praying mantis, with the third outer part being a wide chitin shield with a sharp tip and the inner side having 3 long folding blades, [Attack 6 spines launchers on the sides of head, fires in three shot bursts, or single shots, two sets of triple blades on arms] [Defense medium chitin armor, armored head crest and two chitin shields on arms, light armor on tail] [Size 6 feet high, 7 feet long] [speed medium] [Function standard ranged attacker]

* * *

[Alpha Hydralisk ] [Shape, attack, speed, same as hydralisk.] [Size 8 feet high, 9 feet long] [defense medium chitin armor on body, heavy on top of head and front of for arms].

* * *

[Hunter killer ] [Shape hybrid of zergling/hydralisk, colored crimson red with four strong legs with small claws, smaller upper body same as hydralisk] [Size 9 feet high, 12 feet long] [Attack six spine launchers on sides of head, two sets of long triple razer blades on arms] [Defense, medium chitin armor, armored head crest and chitin shields on arms] [Speed fast] [Function, Royal guard and shock troopers for Empress and brood queens ]

* * *

[Impaler] [Shape, heavy armored body based off Alpha hydralisk but with four legs on side's of lower body and two armored folding wings on the back of lower body] [Size 14 feet high, 16 feet long] [Attack, two large scythe arms, 18 heavy spine launchers, six on armored head crest, and six on each armored folding wing] [Defense heavy chitin armor, armored head crest and two heavy chitin shields on arms] [Speed medium] [Function anti air and anti armor]

* * *

[ Alpha Impaler] [shape, speed, attack, same as impaler,[size 17 feet high, 18 feet long] [Armor heavy]

* * *

[Roach] [Shape, a large armored shell body with a false head on the front with six thick armored legs and two large folding scythe arms on the front sides of the shell] [Size 10 feet long, 6 feet wide] [Attack, two large scythe blades] [Defense heavy chitin armor] [Speed medium] [Function mobile shield for other zerg strains]

* * *

[Alpha Roach] [Shape, Speed, Attack, same as Roach] [Defense super heavy chitin armor]

* * *

 **[Flying zerg]**

[locust] [Shape based on dragonfly with four eyes on head, a elongated body with three small spines on the back four thin legs, four transparent wings] [Size 9 inch,s long] [Speed vary fast] [Function swarm spy]

* * *

[Overlord] [Shape a large bulbous round body with a false head on the lower front with two front pinchers below, on the sides are two hard purple sacs surrounded by small spikes, six thin crab like legs on the outer edges on the bottom of the body surrounding a center hollow cavity in lower half of the body for transporting smaller zerg strains] [Size 300 feet wide, long, high approximate] [Speed, psionic gravity propulsion, 620 mph in atmosphere, around 94,000 mph in space] [Role psionic relay for swarm hive mind and transport for swarm strains]

* * *

[Alpha overlord] [ shape, speed, same as overlord] [Size 420 feet long, wide, high,]

* * *

[Overseers, [Shape bulbous triangular body with clusters of eyes on front, top, sides, and bottom, with 8 thick short tentacles, 4 on top and bottom of body, and two tentacle arms on front bottom of body] [Size, 200 feet wide, 187 feet high] [Speed mach 1, or 767 mph] [Function, All range Detector]

* * *

[Mutalisk, [Shape, armored head with 8 eyes, two flexing mandibles making lower jaw, 2 leathery wings on body, 2 reverse joint legs with 4 claw's like a birds below wings, and a thick long tail ] [Size, wing span 40 feet, body 42 feet long, end to end] [ Attack, fires explosive acid glaives from tip of tail, that can track and follow targets, glaives looks like a armored squid with 12 thick short tendrils in 2 rings one at middle and one at tail][Defense, medium chitin armor [Speed mach 2, or 1534 mph/ in space 12,000 mph]

* * *

[Alpha mutalisk] Attack, Speed, same as mutalisk] [Defense heavy chitin armor] [Size wing span 60 feet, 62 feet long from tip of head to tip of tail]

* * *

[Scourge, [Shape 32 foot long, 15 foot wide body, with dome shaped head with 4 clusters of 4 eyes, 2 folding reverse joint wings that extend from body with sharp point's and have EM spectrum sensor organs and a short tail with 6 tendrils being the psionic gravity propulsion organs] [Attack, similar to baneling and glaive but is a much more powerful compressed organic plasma reaction blast]

* * *

 **[Sea zerg]**

[Broodling] [shape, the head is a armored beak with a long body with large flexing wings on it's sides like a manta ray with armor plates along its back and belly ending at the thick long tail with a wide folding membrane on its sides, and two tentacles with folding chitin blades on their tips coming off the front sides of the belly just behind the head and below the front base of the wings] [Size, 15 foot wingspan 16 feet long][defense, light chitin armor] [attack two sharp chitin blades] [Speed vary fast in water]

* * *

[Broodlisk] [shape, attack, same as broodling] [Size, 31 foot wing span, 32 feet long] [Defense, medium chitin armor] [Speed fast in water]

[Broodlord] [Shape attack, same as broodling, and broodlisk] [Size, 62 foot wingspan, 64 feet long] [Defense, heavy chitin armor] [Speed medium in water]

* * *

 **[Leader class zerg]**

[Queen] [Shape, the head is arrow shaped armored crest with psionic tendrils coming off the back of the head, the face has two eyes and two armored folding jaws on the side, mouth has razor sharp teeth, the upper body has two arms with three clawed fingers and one thumb on hand and two single blade bone wings with single spine launchers on back of upper body, front of lower body has two bladed arms and lower body extends below and behind upper body with organs that can spawn larva and creep cores and armored on top, with six insectoid legs] [Size 7 feet high, 10 feet long] [Attack, razor sharp claws on hands, bone wings, arms on front of lower body, 4 spine launchers, one on inner wrist of each arm, and one on each bone wings,] [Defense medium chitin armor] [speed medium]

[Alpha queen] [shape and abilities same as normale queen but bigger and more armored.

[Brood Queen] [Shape, a armored humanoid with small arrow shaped armored crest on top of head with folding armored plates on the side of head, psi tendrils on back of head, pale face with overlapping armor plating over forehead and cheeks, a backpack like shell on the upper back with two bone wings that split into three long clawed fingers and has folding membrane for flying, extending from bottom of shell is a armored tail that has organs that can spawn larva and creep cores] [Size 7 feet tall, wingspan 20 feet, tail 5 feet long from shell on back to tip] [Attack, psionic blast, razor claws on hands, feet, three small blades on tip's of each bone wing, six short blades on sides of lower tail, sharp fangs in mouth, [Defense medium chitin armor, psionic Armor that can reinforce body greatly increased resistance to normal and psionic damage]

* * *

 **[Zerg Buildings]**

[Hatchery, [Shape, pyramide like armored chitin body, with 5 large spine claws around the base pointing upwards] [Size 30 feet wide, 38 feet high] [Function] generalist building can absorb minerals and water from soil and process water into hydrogen but only enough for its self, can spawn Larva and produces and controls creep, unlock's and holds zerg genetic essence for larva to morph into Drones, overlords, zerglings and other buildings, can also spawn queens and serve's as psionic relay for lesser zerg strains like overlord but weaker]

[Liar] [ Shape and function same as Hatchery, more armored and 5 spines a little larger] [can produce more larva then hatchery] [Size 50 feet wide, 58 feet tall,]

* * *

[Hive] Shape and function same as Lair but larger and even more armored, and 5 claws are even larger] [Size 90 feet wide, 104 feet high]

* * *

[Queens nest] [Shape wide chitin armored cone with rings of spikes around base middle and top with short tunnel for front opening] [Size 46 feet wide 51 feet high] [Function evolving queens into brood queens]

* * *

[Spawning pool] [Shape chitin pool with small spines around the rim, filled with green mineral rich water] [Size 20 feet wide 6 feet high, wall of rime 5 feet thick] [Function specialized production of larva can hold 60 larva at a time]

* * *

[Brood nest] [Shape, a wide armored crescent with a arrow shaped dome in the middle with 6 armored sac's 3 on each side] [Size 45 feet long 54 feet wide] [Function holds essence of broodling, broodlisk, and brood lord, serves as morph chamber of 14 larva which morph into broodlings which can then morph into broodlisk, and lastly into a brood lord]

* * *

[Baneling nest] [Shape a shell with green sac's on it with a green chitin cage above it with 7 support claws holding it up] [Size 20 feet wide 25 feet high] [Function hold essence of Baneling allows zerglings to morph into Banelings]

* * *

[Hydralisk den] [Shape armored dome with short tunnel on front with 5 claw spines around dome] [Size 45 feet wide, 50 feet long front to back, 32 feet high] [Function, holds essence of Hydralisk and serves as morph chamber for 10 larva]

* * *

[Impaler den] [Shape, large chitin shell with three large spikes on the rear part with smaller spikes on the top and sides with a large opening in front] [Size 55 feet wide and long, 45 feet high][Function holds essence of Impalers and serves as morph chamber for 5 larva]

* * *

[Hunter killer den] [Shape, crimson armored shell with overlapping plates on the top and sides with 10 spins, 5 each in two rows between the overlapping plates on the upper left and right of the shell] [Size 40 feet wide high 45 feet long] [Function holds hunter killers essence and serves as morph chamber for 8 larva]

* * *

[Roach warren] [Shape is like a giant roach's shell with small spikes on top and 4 large curved spines on the back and a front opening] [Size 30 feet long, 35 wide] [Function holds Roach essence and serves as morph chamber for 8 larva]

* * *

[Ultralisk cavern] [Shape, large hollow vaulted chamber with six large curved spines on its sides like supports] [Size, 100 feet long 50 feet wide, 60 feet high] [Function, holds ultralisk essence, and serves as morph chamber for 1 larva]

* * *

[Spire] [Shape has 7 chitin support column's interconnected together by arch's supporting a hollow chitin dome on top, base of dome has 8 openings around it and 1 more on top] [Size, 50 feet high, base of spire, and upper dome 30 feet wide, each support column is 6 feet wide spaced 6 feet apart ] [Function holds essence of mutalisk, scourge, upper dome serves as morph chamber for 12 larva]

* * *

[Greater spire] [Shape 7 lower support columns fused togather as 1 single tower with 4 rows of spines in 4 rings around tower, base of dome has 8 spines curving upward between the 8 openings and 6 smaller one's around the top opening] [Size 50 feet wide 70 feet high] [Function hold's essence of mutalisk, scourge, Guardian, Behemoth]

* * *

[Extractor] [Shape, a armored chitin dome attached to 6 chitin towers with green sac's on them] [Size center dome with towers 35 feet wide, 45 feet long, towers are 12 feet wide, 22 feet high ] [Function specialized processor organ, convert's water into hydrogen then further process's it into a form that zerg organic biology can use, then distributes it through-out the hive cluster and creep via underground roots]

* * *

[Digester] [Shape, wide hollow dome with acid pool inside and 8 support spines around the edge curving in wards, with a large mouth like opening in front with powerful crushing jaws] [Size 50 feet wide, 28 feet high] [Function, can absorb and process large amount's of minerals from soil and uses powerful Acids to brake-down and process large amounts of organic biomass of life-forms or certain man-made materials]

* * *

[Nydus hub] [Shape, a dome with a long vaulted body extending from one side with three large roots extending from it] [Size 50 feet wide, 40 high, 70 feet long] [Function grows, feeds and controls Nydus worms that dig and support large underground tunnels for safe swarm transport under ground, nydus worms head can morph into a new nydus hub at destination]

[Glaive colony] [Shape, wide dome with a tower extending from one side that has 4 glaive launchers based on the mutalisk tail, extending from the sides, each with a small sensor organ and a larger sensor organ on the top of the tower] [Size, dome 30 feet wide, 35 feet long, 20 feet high. Tower 19 feet wide, 35 feet high] [Function anti-air defense]

[Swarm crawler] Experimental next generation mobile hatchery, ability to move it self from place to place, and can produce special larva that morph directly into zerg buildings on creep, without sacrificing drones]

* * *

 **[Zerg commanders]**

Swarm Empress, Ellen, race Darcsen Awoken Valkyrur, age 20, hair dark blue, eyes green, glows purple when using psionic powers, size, 5 feet, 6 Inches.

Ellen Psionic aura can physically manifest into any solid form, and can be projected out as a sensory field or as destructive blasts, may also have other unknown abilities?.

Mobility [null g] [harpy form]

Denfense [Aura Armor] [Aura Shield]

Melee [Aura blades various forms] [Nine tails]

Ranged [Aura blast] [Aura bolt]

All range ability [?] yet to be used in combat.

* * *

[Ellen's subordinate pack queens, [Racorra], [Numorra, [Yutorra]

* * *

[Solus, Behemoth, 550 meters long. light hive cluster carrier.

* * *

[Brood queen, Zavara commander of [Quelaag brood] [offensive, psi blast], [defense psionic Armor] apprentice Na,vash

* * *

[Brood queen, Na,kool commander of [Seath brood] [offensive psi blast] [defense psionic Armor] [apprentice In,karra,

* * *

[Evolution master/Abastein, geneticist/ 'bio-tool remote essence weaving parasites.

* * *

[Swarms Allies] Horizon hydrogen company, director Arthur/security officer Rodrigo

* * *

 **[Chapter end]**

Well that's Ellen's swarm so far, and if any of you reading have noticed i'm not very good at the's author notes and i had to rewrite this chapter a little and just so all of you know I got the names of the broods from boss's from dark souls, and anyway i hope everyone reading enjoys my little story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk."

 **"Telepathy."**

"SHOUTING."

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Reunion's, Meeting's and Space platforms**

 **May 4th, Tuseday, 2010**

 **Gallia capital Rangriz**

 **old city national military office**

The desk was a clutter with a few papers, a half empty cup of coffee and a laptop computer. As Nathan Gunther worked on his computer going over the reports of the zerg invasion of both china and india, and of the nuclear detonations in china.

Ever since the president of brazil announced to the world that they were being attacked by aliens and asked the international community for help. All the major news agencies around the world have reported on the riots, terrorist attacks, and near global panic that have become almost common across the world.

But at least the U.S. has gotten it's act together beginning the section 9 plan. A global alliance of nations sharing their tech, military personnel and intelligence concerning a alien invader, in this case the zerg. But things aren't going so well concerning the zerg, first of all they aren't using technology like what everyone expected the first alien race humanity would make contact with would have. But instead the first aliens humans encounter are a race of monsters from a video game. A even stranger thing is the zerg's behavior, after they exterminated the human population of city's and towns in the amazon rainforest and took the forests territory from brazil and a few other nations, they stopped all hostility against humans, at least in south america. But the latest U.S. satellite report shows a new large hive cluster on the island of isla isla Fernandina, in the galapagos islands.

"Why the hell have the zerg gone their?" army Captain Nathan Gunther thought as he looked over at a paper on the top of a pile on his desk. He reached over to pick it up, the paper is a signed military purchase of hydrogen from a new company in brazil who is selling the useful element at a special price. The first shipment of hydrogen is double the normal cost but after that all further shipments will be just 1/3rd the normal market price. And with the Gallian farms needing it for making fertilizers, the military needing it for jet fuel and the even royal family's secret project. Not that Gallia's Ragnit isn't useful as a fuel and explosive among other things but it does have limits to its uses, and its also smarter to diversify ones resources, so why not get hydrogen to fill the gaps for a price that's cheaper in the long term Nathan thought putting the paper down, as someone knocked on his door.

"Huh... come in," Nathan said as he watched the door open revealing his old friend and cousin Kurt irving. "Kurt? what the heck are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Good to see you too, it's been... what... all of 6 months since I retired" Kurt replied as he walked into the room with Aliasse.

"Aliasse?, you brought her here with you. I thought both of you would be at your family's homestead living the good old peaceful life" Nathan asked shaking his friends hand.

"Well some... 'things' happened as of late and 'sigh', I, well, that is to say we need to speak with the archduke directly" Kurt replied getting a look of curiosity from Nathan.

"It must be something important if you want to see 'him'."

"Yeah, it is... it's... a long story" Kurt replied as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Nathans desk and started telling his story.

As Kurt and Aliasse met with Nathan. Zerion left for the palace as he had sensed a familiar presence there he easily slipped passed the human guards who although were diligent in their duty still could not detect Zerion under his void cloak.

* * *

 **Randgriz royal castle**

 **Throne room**

The throne room of the gallian royal castle was quite a sight, with a dozen stone pillar's along the sides supporting the high vaulted ceiling which like the walls and the floor were white stone with banners bearing the gallian royal coat of arms, a unicorn's head and two crossed lances on a shield. And a red carpet running from the main entrance to the archdukes throne.

All though the room was grand the mood of the 45 year old Archduke William Gi Randgriz, wearing his blue and white royal robs, was less so as he looked in part awe and part fear at the tall grey, mouthless, alien in golden armor.

The only reason the alien was permitted to even enter the castle let alone the throne room was because the Archduke allowed it upon hearing a few compelling words from Richard schaefer CEO of Jaeger corp who has been a major buyer of Gallias ragnaid medical tech. Using it in their facility's all over the world and has been a great help in convincing other countries that ragnaid is a real scientific medical tech and worth them investing in. Which has allowed Gallia to start a new major market for export of their ragnit based tech and this provides a significant amount of export income to Gallia.

It also helped that Richard said that his alien companion had advanced ragnite technology which the archduke and his royal guards saw when the alien shuttle landed on a helipad on the roof of the castle with the helicopter that Richard arrived in.

Richard looked back and forth at Kainok and the Archduke gauging their mood towards each other before he spoke again.

"Archduke William Gi Randgriz. I hope your highness can forgive me for not warning you before hand. But given the nature of the situation I would think it would be better for everyone, if there were to be a degree of... 'secrecy'. Which is why I did not tell any of my contacts in Gallia before we meet" explained Richard as the archduke looked at him.

"Sigh, I understand your reasoning mister schaefer. But if your company is to have any further dealings with my nation. I want full disclosure from now on" Archduke William replied in a stern voice amplified by the acoustics of the room but not impressing Kainok as even a common building of Aiur would out shin this stone building. But as he looked around the room he felt as though it bore a passing resemblance to the Xel'naga temple in the forest.

"Now I would ask what is your name and how did you come to our world" the archduke asked looking at the protoss.

Kainok eyed the human remembering that his new master Azrumath gave him orders to help Richard and his company develop better relations with Gallia since they are the best and only source of raw khaydarin crystal available. And they would be able to reverse engineer the protoss tech from the shuttle faster than any other group to use against the zerg.

"MY name is Kainok. I am a protoss templar, a warrior, and as Richard said my shuttle uses far more advanced tech then anything you or any other nation on this world has. And as for how I came to your world, the... abomination that you call the zerg, attacked the protoss colony world of A'rul that I and my people lived on.

When the zerg attacked. My people fled through a warp gate built by an ancient race my people call Xel,naga. A race of god like beings that up lifted the protoss many millennia ago, and then disappeared. The warp gate transported us across the galaxy and we ended up in this star system. But one of the great beast's of the zerg followed us through the warp gate. But we could not destroy it as we had lost all of our military power, and none of the shuttles were armed. After that we built a new settlement on the planet which was forth in this star system."

Kainok continued with his story a little differently, mainly not telling the part about him turning traitor and making it seem as though the other protoss left on their own.

But after a time we heard transmissions from your world that spoke of the beasts attacking. I and two others were sent to learn what was happening on this world and detected a cluster of the zerg on a landmass in the southern hemisphere and landed to investigate. But shortly after we were attacked by the new leader of the zerg abominations. A human like you but... with psionic powers like we protoss have. This... human who called herself Ellen, managed to use her powers to somehow subjugate the zerg and control them" Kainok said with a sneer. " "My commander attempted to to talk. But Ellen ignored our... attempts at a peaceful solution and attacked us; I was wounded as we made our escaped," said Kainok as he turned to show the gash on the side of his armor.

"After that we fled to orbit and contacted my... our commander who ordered us to split up. The others returned to the settlement while I stayed behind to find humans we could trust and begin forming a alliance to fight the zerg."

Upon hearing this the archduke was quite shocked that a valkyrur would do such a thing and Richard shot Kainok, a worried look as he didn't think he would say that much.

As the meeting continued a cloaked Zerion listened from behind one of the support Columns wondering what plans Kainok and his new master are up to and what this country has to do with it.

"I see... thank you Kainok for your... explanation. I think it would be best for both our people's if we made a formal alliance, so that we may fight against the zerg together. But I require a... more... official representative for our alliance. I hope it would not be a too much trouble to send for one," the archduke asked, wanting to learn as much as he could about these Protoss.

Kainok thought about it and decided it would also be a opportunity to report his progress to Azrumath.

"Yes I could, but it would take a few days for a... official protoss representative to reach this planet from the settlement " Kainok replied.

"That is no problem" archduke william said.

"Very well, I will leave to contact my people and return as soon as possible " said Kainok as he turned and left, walking back to his shuttle but with a shadow following.

After the protoss left the Archduke had a few words with Richard.

"Do you think we can trust him?" the archduke asked Richard. unaware of Richards true loyalties.

"Hmm Kainok maybe... rough around the edges. But I don't think he's a threat to us. He's seems to be obsessed with getting revenge on this Ellen person who leads the zerg" Richard answered.

"I see, since he's going to be gone for a few days we might as well make finale preparations for starting the marmota project. Director Richard I hope your subsidiary companies that deal in weapons and ship construction can help us in this work since your people had time to look at the two protoss shuttles first"

"Yes we did archduke but unlike your people, my scientist are not experts in ragnite based technology, but we did get a lot of date on the weapons and systems of Kainok's shuttles, and it's all been copied to this " Richard said as he pulled a usb memory stick out of his pocket.

The shuttle doors closed and Kainok sat at the control console and connected with the AI telling it to take off and set course to Earth orbit, the shuttle then hovered off the helipad before rising straight up and then changing its orientation to exit the atmosphere.

Zerion who had stowed aboard the shuttle thought to reveal himself and confront Kainok, but decided not to as he needed to find out more about what's going on back at the protoss settlement. Just then Kainok opened a comm channel and Azrumath appeared on the holo screen.

"Ahh my new recruit... how go's the job I sent you on, mmm?"

"I have made contact with the one named Richard and also with the leader of the nation of Gallia who requested a... more official reprasenitive to form a alliance."

"Hmm, yes. return to the me at once then. I will send one of my shuttles to meet you along the way to bring you back in a timely manner. Quite a few thing's have... changed here and in light of your work, I wise to formally bring you into the ranks of the tal'darim.

Kainok felt a bit of pride at being recognized by his new master but somewhere deep inside he regretted his actions.

"Yes my lord I will return at once."

Kainok remained silent and invisible as the shuttle accelarated away from Earth to Mars.

* * *

 **Old city**

 **national military office**

Nathan was shocked at the story Kurt had told him but he was even more in awe of Aliasse who was now covered in azure blue flames proving she was a valkyrur and Kurt's story. Then the flames around her dissipated to nothing, as if they were pulled into her body from which they came.

"Well... Nathan, will you help to arrange a meeting with the archduke for us?" Kurt asked Nathan still in a state of shock.

"Huh?, oh... yes, yes I can get that arranged. I know a few people, but... it will take a few hours. By the way is that alien uh... protoss, Zerion in here?" Nathan asked looking around the room.

"Zerion you can show yourself" Kurt spoke also looking around the room.

"He's not here uncle, he said he wanted to have a look in the castle, both of us sensed another protoss in there but he's not there anymore. It felt like he left the planet going straight up. He must be in one of those shuttle he told us about" Aliasse explained with a innocent look on her face.

"WHAT!, why didn't you tell me he did that" Kurt said shocked Aliasse didn't say something sooner.

"Well he's invisible uncle, it's not like he could be seen by anyone, besides I said he left the planet.

Kurt sighed and put his hands of Aliasse's shoulders.

"Aliasse... next time something important like that happens. Please tell me... understand" said Kurt scolding his nice who looked down at her feet.

"Sorry uncle " Aliasse replied as Kurt turned to Nathan who was already on the phone.

A few hours later and a after few strings were pulled, Kurt, Aliasse and Nathan were escorted into Randgriz castle, where they walked through the grandly decorated rooms of the castle until reaching the throne room which was also used as a audience hall for people meeting the with the Archduke, as well as hosting high profile party's from time to time. But the large room now was giving the Archduke much time to examine the three people walking closer to him. The royal guards who had investigated the new arrivals had informed the archduke about them, which is the protocol if one wants to meet the archduke.

One was a gallian army captain who requested the meeting normley a mere captain would not have the authority to arrange a meeting with the archduke but apparently he knows a high ranking and retired general who trusts him and it was the general who arranged the meeting. The other two were a retired gallian soldier and his young niece who was one of the rare individuals who have silver hair and red eyes.

Nathan Gunther, Aliasse and Kurt stopped twenty feet from their archduke, and Nathan spoke.

"Archduke William gi Randgriz. I thank you highness for taking the time to see us. I'm army captain Nathan Gunther, and this is retired army captain Kurt irving and his niece Aliasse. Earlier today both of them came to me with a request to meet with with you. They have a very important requ-" Nathan spoke but was interrupted."

"DAAAD IT'S passed dinner time. Mom and me are waiting on you, now get off your butt and come eat with us" said the teenage girl dressed in a Royal white and blue dress. Catching everyone's attention as she walked in from a side chamber and glanced at the two men and young girl taking notice of her sliver hair.

The archduke sighed as there's only one person who could and would barge in and talk to him the archduke of Gallia like that.

"Lily I'll be in soon, this is my last meeting for today and then i'll-"

 _"NO_ , RIGHT NOW THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD" the young princess barked making her father the Archduke flinch as this isn't the first time her father had missed dinner because of work and Lily was getting fed up with it.

"Sigh" Why does she have to be such a stubborn tomboy" the archduke thought as he remembered all the other times his daughters done something like this this "listen Lily, I have duty's as archduke and-"

"FOOD. COLD. COME NOW" the princess's demanded putting her foot down and cutting her dad off again as she crossed her arms.

But a impatient Aliasse as amused as she was at seeing this little royal family argument decided to save everyone time and use her powers. Without anyone noticing she quickly took her giant form and took a single step forward to everyone's surprise and picked the princess up.

"Huh? whats going on? aaaahh!" the princess shouted as she was lifted up by a giant hand and carried by the blue featureless female giant over to the side room and gently placed the much smaller princess into the side room and closed the double doors. Aliasse then reabsorbed her aura, and turned around to see her uncle Kurt and Nathan with both their mouths open in disbelief at what she had just done to the princess.

Aliasse then looked at the Archduke who had the widest eyes he could after seeing the display of power even if picking up a girl and closing a door wasn't all that impressive her being a valkyrur is.

Behind the closed door Princess Lily blinked partially in shock as her mind processed the event and after few seconds she turned around and opened the double doors back up looking into the red eyes of the girl who was a giant just a moment ago.

"YOUR A VALKYRUR AREN'T YOU" shouted the princess and she placed her own hands over her mouth realizing her mistake of yelling that outloud. Anyone being a valkyrur is a major deal and that kind of info isn't something that the royal family wants just everyone to know, after all, the valkyrur are basically living W.

The archduke finally snapped out of his shock as he continued to look at Aliasse.

"Is that correct are you a valkyrur young girl" the Archduke asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah I... guess I am" Aliasse replied as Archduke William turned to Nathan and Kurt.

"I see... this is what you wanted to talk to me about"

Nathan sighed in relief that the archduke didn't see that little stunt of Aliasse, as hostile and call his guards who were standing around the rooms edges also with surprised looks on their faces.

"Mostly your highness. But... there is one other thing we need to talk to you about" Kurt replied as the princess was fawning over a slightly uncomfortable Aliasse. The Archduke William listened to what Kurt had to say. "Well your highness, I and my niece Aliasse live in the Barious forest, close to some ancient Valkyrur ruins, and recently we've... encountered a alien calling himself a protoss. His name is Zerion and from what he said..."

Kurt took a breath and continued. As the archduke took a new interest in this second protoss.

"There is a another valkyrur named Ellen who... somehow... became the leader of the alien creature's everyone is calling zerg." Kurt explained and paused as he saw that the Archduke was shocked for a second time as this is the second time he was told this which only confirms what Kainok said was true. But Kainok said that he was the only protoss still on earth so there are holes in his story. Archduke William decided to be watchful of Kainok should he return and also of Richard.

"Where is this Zerion and why is he not here with you?" archduke William asked.

"Umm... im sorry to say your highness but he's not here right now." answered Kurt as he continued. "My niece Aliasse said she sensed another protoss in randgriz castle, and that they both left a while ago. It also seems you have meet with this other protoss did you not" Kurt spoke but before the Archduke could respond another spoke.

"Yes he did and i'm the person who arranged the meeting," Richard spoke walking up behind Kurt and Nathan who turned to face him. "Oh forgive me, I couldn't help but eavesdrop. My name is Richard schaefer, I was just here arranging a meeting between my friend Kainok who represents a group of protoss refugees who were chased across the galaxy by our common enemy, the zerg," Richard explained then he looked towards Aliasse who felt a shiver go down her spine as the man looked at her, then he turned to look at Kurt, Richard saw a great opportunity to get the Archduke and Gallias support in finding more valkyrur even after this lucky discovery of Aliasse.

"Richard schaefer I thought that your business here was concluded?" the archduke asked.

"Sorry your highness, but I heard that you had another... unorthodox meeting and I simply wanted to see who you were meeting" Richard turned to kurt. "Mister Kurt, if I may ask, would you and Aliasse help me in finding more sleeping Valkyrur" Richard asked getting Kurt to wonder what he means.

 _"_ What do you mean by sleeping valkyrur, and how and why do we need to find more valkyrur?" Kurt replied not quit trusting this Richard person.

"Forgive me, the term sleeping refers to a valkyrur who powers have not awoken, a more detailed explanation is that a sleeping valkyrur's powers will awaken if they... suffer... a severe wound or a near fatal one. The trauma shocks the body out of it's sleep," Richard explained.

Those words got Kurt to think about the plane crash that should have killed Aliasse but instead it must have awoken her powers and that's how she survived.

The Archduke William wondered how a outsider like Richard know's about that, the royal family of Gallia has keeped that kind of information about valkyrur's secret for many generations. This Richard, must have spent a great amount of time and resources learning this info, William decided to keep a closer watch on Richard and his company.

 _"_ Thats interesting, but why are you so interested in Valkyrur in the first place" Nathan Gunther asked as his gut told him not to trust this guy.

Richard cleared his throught and spoke.

"The first recorded appearance of a Valkyrur in modern times was during W.W.2. The reports vary but all of them tell of the great power of the Valkyrur. As the director and CEO of a major international Pharmaceutical compony that also works in genetic engineering, I would be quit l sloppy in my duty if I didn't have an interest in trying to understand how a Valkyrurs powers work, even though most people who believe in them, attribute their powers to some technology. But I believe they were human's empowered by ragnite in some unknown way" Richard replied.

"Well mister Richard, how do finding more of these... sleeping valkyrur help us" Kurt asked.

"Well if you've been living under a rock for the past few months there's a alien invasion going on and they've already wiped out most of the military power of the country's in south-america, and now they're invading both China and India. Not to mention all the unrest and chaos caused by humanity's first encounter with a hostile alien race. It's only a matter of time till the whole world falls apart at this rate. The power of the valkyrur is the only thing that can bring us from the edge of extinction. Especially if the leader of the zerg is also a valkyrur, so the more of them we can find and train to fight, the better" Richard finished taking a breath, as everyone thought about what he said which did make a certain amount of sense.

Aliasse looked around at everyone as they thought about the situation the world was in and she remembered how useless she felt when Alicia was taken away. Aliasse decided to not just sit around and do nothing while bad things happen.

"I... Im only 13 but... if I can help then... then i'll do anything I can" young Aliasse spoke up getting everyone to look at her.

"Are you sure Aliasse?" Kurt asked as Aliasse hesitated for a moment then looked at him with a determined look.

"Yes."

At this the Archduke and his daughter looked at each other, the Archduke nodded to his daughter knowing what their part to play is in all of this is.

"Hay, Aliasse," princess Lily spoke as Aliasse turned around at her. "If you want to be trained on how to be a Valkyrur, im the perfect person, I know a lot about them, and," the princess paused looking for a moment at Richard the turning back to Aliasse, "Well just come with me," princess Lily said as she grabbed Aliasses hand and practically dragged her out of the throne room.

"Don't worry about Aliasse," the archduke said as Kurt and Nathan turned to him. "Lily will take care of her, I have a idea of where they're going. But we still have more to talk about," the Arch duke said as he stood up from his throne walking slowly towards the same hallway his daughter first entered from. "We'll talk more over dinner, in sure my wife will be angry at me if I don't tell her about all this," Willam explained as he left the room leaving Kurt and Nathan to catch up to him, as Richard calmly followed.

Richard laughed on the inside delighted that he's found another valkyrur.

"He, he, it was unexpected to have run into her but now. I finally found another valkyrur, and i'll have the support of the Gallian Royal family in finding more. Now I just need to wait for Kainok to return. Everything is going far better than I could have expected " Richard thought to himself as he followed the others.

* * *

 **[One full day later May 6th Thursday, 7:00 am, high orbit over mars]**

The black tal'darim shuttle returned to Mars with the smaller shuttle docked to the underside of the tal'darim shuttle, the two shuttle's undocked and flew to the settlement.

Upon landing Kainok was shocked to see the cliff wall that once covered the hanger was now blasted off and the hanger that was once nearly always silent was now a hub of activity as both tal'darim and Aiur protoss all were working around some modified shuttles and others moving mobile fabrication matrix's onto some of the shuttles.

After landing Kainok was greeted by a tal'darim zealot who escorted him to Azrumath who was in a meeting with Kaldalis and Lasarra.

"Ahh Kainok you have returned," said Azrumath seeing his newest recruit enter the room.

Kaldalis and Lasarra both looked at him like they were both ashamed and angered at his betrayal.

"It is good to return to your presence my lord," spoke Kainok as he bowed at Azrumath.

"Yes. yes. it's good to see you to. But now it's time to be fully admitted into the ranks of the tal'darim. I.. expect great things from you... Kainok."

"Thank you my lord."

"I'll personally oversee your... initiation after i'm done with this little... discussion, till then... relax and rest... 'you' deserve it."

"As you wish my lord," Kainok replied and he and the tal'darim zealot left the meeting room.

"What did you do to him," Kaldalis asked with a hostile glare at Azrumath who didn't even react to his hostility.

"Oh I just... freed him from his restrictions of being boring and weak. Like you. Now let us continue."

Kaldalis growled on the inside and they continued with their talk as Lasarra was the next to speak.

"Well then if you want us to... help you in repairing your ship... we'll need its design date so I and my teams of Khalai workers know what to and how to fix it."

"Yes here you go," Azrumath said as pulled out a date chip from his waist pocket and handed it over.

Lasarra looked at the date ship and got a few ideas of sabotage just as Azrumath slammed his palm on the table and leaned closer to her.

"Don't get any ideas little lady. The... life expectancy of your people is very closely related to how... 'good' a job you do."

Lasarra nodded in a submissive manner and put the date chip in her own waist pocket.

"Oki doki. What was the next thing 'you two' wanted to talk about...'Kaldalis'."

Kaldalis didn't get the human manner of speech Azrumath had picked up on Earth but replied none the less.

"Well starting off. I would like to... talk to you about using your ship to bring my people back to protoss space."

"In return for fixing my ship I suppose. Hmmm I'll... think about it," Azrumath replied as he sat down. "Now anything else you want to mooch off me?"

Lasarra took the opportunity and asked a question.

"Actually I was wondering if... you could answer a question," Azrumath just glared at her. "Was it you who took control of the Xel'naga warp gate system on A'rul. At first when I activated its controls I saw a network of over a dozen other warp gates across the galaxy. But after I returned to the control room the other warp gates were... locked out... forcing... 'us' to come to this star system," spoke Lasarra in a accusing tone.

Kaldalis instantly knew what this means. If Lasarra had access to the rest of the network she could have transported the protoss refugees to a planet closer to Aiur and they could have been rescued and returned to the protoss empire.

Azrumath started chuckling and clapping his hands.

"Ha, ha, ha. Good... very good. You must be very smart to have figured that out little worker bee."

Lasarra didn't get the reference but still felt insulted.

"I see. Our... arriving 'here' was not just a fluke but apart of your plane," said Kaldalis as he balled his fist.

"Yes it was. After I found the warp gate on this planet I used it to travel around the galaxy looking for any advanced civilizations that had the tech to fix my ship. I saw quite a few strange worlds. One world... even had a fractured moon orbiting it. But the people their were even less developed than those on Earth. And then... I found your little world. I didn't even have to raise the warp gate up from the ground. After I opened it, while it was still buried and I detected the signature of protoss tech on the other side with the gates own sensors. I did that so I could have a warning weather or not there was something on the other side. On my little trip across the galaxy, I had a... incident one time where I ran into a hostile race that although were advanced enough to fix my ship, they were not the... how I would say talkative type and opened fire on me almost as soon as I came out of the warp gate."

"How could you get control over the network in the first place?" Lasarra asked.

"Hmm, the oh so venerated Xel'naga were a very advanced race but their tech could be hacked into just like any other. Although some of their security systems like their psi-pattern locks were next to impossible to bypass.

"I see. I understand why we were forced to come to this planet.

"Well good for you." Azrumath said standing up walking to the door "I have a tal'darim initiation to attend."

Azrumath left leving Kaldalis and Lasarra in the room seemingly alone to realize that they were manipulated into coming to this star system.

Zerion clinched his fists as he also now knew the truth as he stood invisibly under his void cloak in the corner of the room.

"Sigh... I'll... begin looking at this date," Lasarra said as she left the room, walking through the corridors passing other protoss and tal'darim as she made her way to her room.

Kaldalis stood up and was about to leave the meeting room as well when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it was one of the blood hunters but then they spoke and Kaldalis heard a familiar voice.

"Kaldalis it is I Zerion." Zerion said remaining invisible. If he dropped his cloak he could be sensed by the tal'darim.

"Zerion? your one of the zealots under Rolanas command are you not... how is it that your are invisible?"

"I.. I have been severed from the light of the Khala and embraced by the void. Much like the dark templar now. I nearly died, if it were not for the kindness of young human girl named Aliassa I... would be dead. She has great psionic power like Ellen, and another called Alicia whom Roken, Rolana and I had meet in a ancient Xel'naga temple"

Kadalis was shocked at this and wondered if it was Azrmath that inflected the injury.

"Was it Azrmath that did this to you?"

"No.. it was Kainok, he severed my nerve cords as he cut me down. I fear he has been manipulated by Azrumath in some... unknown way?."

"I see... Zerion, fear not for Rolana. She and her brother are recovering in the medical ward."

"Good, I am relieved. But we still have to deal with these Tal'darim."

"That is a... complicated... situation Zerion. We must be careful not to endanger our people. But for now I have a mission for you. The tal'darim are using us to help them repair their damaged ship and are now loading some of our fabrication matrix's onto some of their shuttles. I want you to use your... new found abilities... and hide on borde one of them and gather information on these tal'darim."

Zerion did not like the idea of leaving his people but he understood the need to learn more about these tal'darim.

"Understood."

With that, Zerion let go of Kaldalis and moved with all do haste back to the hanger where the shuttles were already beginning their take off but one was still on the ground. With the great speed Zerion ran across the hanger while avoiding the other protoss and crates as he made his way to the shuttle. Zerion reached the shuttle as its rear door closed. Thinking fast he tried using his psionic powers to peer into the shuttle. He perceived a open space in the cramped shuttle and Zerion blinked into the shuttles cargo bay between the hull and the cargo. Inside he also saw a dozen of his people sitting in the forward part of the shuttles cargo bay.

The three tal'darim shuttle's flew out of the hanger quickly exited the meager atmosphere of Mars, and flew to Phobos. The massive hanger door remained open as the shuttles flew inside and changed their orientation to land at the hangers bottom.

After the shuttles landed; tal'darim zealots along with the Khalai workers, off loaded the cargo onto hover platforms with bar shaped handles on one end and they transported the fabrication matrix's to a large maglev transit platform that moved them across the facility to a large manufacturing chamber with large power cables that connected to the facilities main power core. The zealots and the Khalai workers off loaded the fabrication matrix's and the workers started connecting the power cables to the fabrication matrix's.

As Zerion watched it was obvious that the tal'darim were going to begin building parts to fix their ship. And their moving the manufacturing to this old Xel'naga facility for better security and separating the Aiur protoss from their brethren made it so, it would be harder to resist them.

Zerion continued to move throughout the facility exploring it for anything that could be of use in fighting the tal'darim or anything he could destroy to hinder their progress.

* * *

Back on Mars Kainok stood near the cliff side with Azrumath surrounded by ten tal'darim zealots lined in a circle.

"Approach," ordered Azrumath.

Kainok took a step forward and kneeled.

"I order for you to become a tal'darim you must follow the chain of ascension. Each of us is shackled to the will of the true gods and to the will of they who is in the link above. And yet, there is a way to ascend. By blade and blood, any Tal'darim can usurp the position of the one above his station. You Kainok are at the absolute bottom. If you are to become one of us, you must take it with your own hands. And in doing so you will have earned the right to standed amongst us. Now who will you choose to battle," Azrumath declared as the tal'darim zealots eyed the new recruit.

Kainok took a moment to understand his masters words and then pointed to his right at one of the zealots. Instantly the zealot moved to the middle of the circle and Azrumath stepped out.

As soon as Azrumath was out of the circle the tal'darim zealot sparked his bane-blades and charged Kainok slashing and thrusting. But Kainok just dodged and side stepped and then he sparked his own psi-blades and the blue and red blades clashed sparking as they crossed. Both protoss matching each other yet Kainok was unimpressed. Zerion had more skill, patience, and discipline then this zealot.

Kainok dodged, blocked an parried all the while watching as his opponent got more and more frustrated not landing a blow, until he slipped up and tried to close the distance and grab Kainok by the arm so he could hold him in place and impale him. But it was the zealot who died as Kainok spun on his heel wrenching his arm out of the zealots hand and severed his arm. Kainok crossed his blades behind the zealots neck like Anakin did with Dooku but from behind and he beheaded the tal'darim zealot. The head rolled a ways and stopped and the body dropped lifeless.

Azrumath stepped forward and looked at the body and then to Kainok. He used his telekinesis to strip the dead zealot of his undamaged armor and lay it at Kainoks feet.

Getting the message Kainok started removing his golden armor and put on the black armor of a true tal'darim. Once the armor was on Azrumath vaporized the dead zealots body, and one of the other zealots picked up the golden armor Kainok now had no use for but could still be used after being modified to tal'darim standards.

* * *

 **Galapagos islands**

 **Isla fernandina**

 **Zerg experimental hive cluster**

Ellen stood on top of the armored chitin dome in the middle of the hive cluster in her Praetorian armor as the air was filled with the chittering of zerg on the ground and in the air as she looked up at Solus who floated above the volcano at the center of the island along with mutalisk overlords, overseers and swarms of scourges around him _._ And a little higher there was a swarm of tens of thousands of locust that nearly blotted out the sun. A new countermeasure against human spy satellites.

After giving aid to Zarava as a distraction to the navy of China Solus and his forces fought a running war of hide and seek with the Chinese navy for awhile the humans even started deploying new kinds of anti zerg weapons. Which he was giving a report on.

 **"My forces have taken some losse's. The humans seem to be changing the warheads of their torpedo's and missiles,"** Solus explained as the human navy's have started fielding experimental mini-missiles and torpedo's designed to counter zerg numbers.

 **"Their adapting their weapons to be more effective at killing zerg"** Ellen spoke shifting her weight to the other leg. **" Not unexpected, have they found any of your hive clusters?"**

 **"No... but some human ships have come close to them but have not detected them or have not attacked if they did."**

 **"That's good, after the swarm crawler is done we can leave earth and start spreading the swarm throughout the star system. Just in case something unexpected happens.** Empress Ellen spoke as she ended the conversation and looked to her left, across the island at the completed giant chitin dome on the massive platform that lay next to the island, its top lay exposed above the water line.

"The new space platform is coming along well... but the inside still needs to be completed and-."

 **"Empress. Swarm crawler completed. Deploying to surface for test"** Aba,stein projected.

"It's about time" Ellen sighed as she spread her Praetorians wings and using her powers jumped straight up, flying higher and getting a birds eye view of the hive cluster then she swooped down and landed on the soft creep next to a large chitin dome at the north eastern part of the hive cluster. This one was different then the other domes because it had a large opening on its side, which Ellen walked into and then stopped at the edge of a large shaft in the dome which took up most of the floor space in the dome. The shaft lead down to a lower level that the swarm crawler and Aba,stein should be moving through.

Ellen waited for another few minutes and then she jumped down the shaft, flapping her wings and using Null G to slow her fall, landing with a thump on the creep below. Ellen folded her wings and turned around looking down a giant tunnel which the swarm crawler and Aba,stein were in, slowly moving to her. It took another minute until they were in the chamber under the shaft. Ellen could see the completed swarm crawler. It was similar to a hatchery but the upper part was wider shaped like a giant chitin armored egg with three groups of small green sacs around its base with six strong lightly armored legs at the base. And the five curved claw like spines were removed.

"Express elevator, going up" Ellen said jokingly as she got to one knee and placed both hands on the creep. Then she expanded her aura across the floor lifting Aba,stein and the swarm crawler up a few inches then expanded it up and around them like a dome, and also up the shaft filling it all the way to the surface then using Null G she negated gravity within the aura field and then used her aura to push both of them up the shaft to the surface.

The trip took less than half a minute, then Ellen stopped using Null G and retracted her aura dome down to form a platform. Allowing Aba,stein and the swarm crawler to move off the temporary platform and outside the dome to the surface.

Ellen felt that they were off and retracted and reabsorbed her aura and once again spread her Praetorian armors wings and flew up the shaft and out of the dome; landing in front of it. Then she ran to catch up to Aba,stein and the swarm crawler. A shadow cast over them, as Solus floated over head getting ready for his part to play in the big move.

They slowly moved across the island on to the chitin bridge that connected to the nearly completed zerg space platform that as a whole was twice as big as Solus, who is about 550 meters long himself, making the platform 1100 meters in diameter or around 2/3rds of a mile wide. The platform is 1/3rd as thick as it is wide, it's skeletal structure consists of four giant thick plates of hardened chitin which form the inner level's and are connected by thick outer walls and two rings of large chitin support columns that go all the way through the platform, top to bottom. The inner ring has six columns and a outer ring has twelve columns. The platform has a network of hundreds of creep cores inside it, all connected together by a network of large hollow tubes like blood vessels that are used to distribute minerals, water, and air throughout the structure. All of the columns have spiral ramps around them connecting between the three inner levels, each of which has seven clusters of seven chambers, each the same layout for a total of 147 chambers and seven more in the dome on the top of the platform that Ellen Aba,stein and the swarm crawler entered. Moving through one outer chamber to the center chamber as Solus floated over head.

"Now let's see what this new swarm crawler can do" Ellen said as the swarm crawler stopped at the center of the chamber. Ellen then gave a command and it started to burrow into the floor, once done the lower half of the crawler and the legs were underground leaving the upper armored egg shaped part part visible.

"Swarm crawler spawns special larva. Morph's into desired structure, select desired building and location" Aba,stein said explaining how it works.

Ellen then connected her mind to the crawler and could see what buildings it can spawn. She ordered it to make 3 hatchery's, to be placed at three points around the chamber. Ellen also ordered 6 Spires and 6 Spawning pool's, one of each will be placed in the other six chambers of the dome.

A moment after the command was sent Ellen watched as one after another 15 oversized larva each 9 feet long were expelled from the base of the swarm crawler. They split up with three of them moving to the corners of the chamber and the creep raised up over them forming large morph sac's, without wasting time or drones.

The sac's continued to slowly grow absorbing minerals from the platforms distribution network which had been filled by resources from Solus hive clusters. The center located level of the platform was a massive storage chamber for these resources and didn't have room for anything else.

The other larva moved into the outer chambers of the dome and started morphing into Spires and spawning pools.

Ellen then had the swarm crawler build a additional 24 Spawning pool's, 12 Spire's, 6 Greater spire's, 8 hatchery's, 12 Extractor's connected to large chitin tanks that would hold ocean water. placing them in the upper and lower levels of the platform.

Ellen walked through the lower chamber along with Aba,stein checking on the progress of all the growing sac's.

"Well it seems to be working just fine, I think the Swarm Crawler is ready to be mass produced."

"Affirmative." Aba,stein replied.

"Aba,stein prepare two more Swarm crawlers and send them to Na,kool and Zavara. I'm sure those two will make good use of them" Ellen ordered as Abastein bowed and slithering off.

Ellen returned to the surface and commanded a hundred drones from the hive cluster to come to the platform, and build six more giant domes on top the massive platform around the lone center one. Ellen walked off the platform to the bridge and turned around watching as the drones placed hundreds of creep cores. She realized the resource's of the platform will be depleted after all the new construction.

 **"Solus how many hive clusters do you have in the pacific ocean?"** Ellen projected looking up at the behemoth floating over head.

 **"Four dozen."**

 **"Good. It's time to stop playing with the humans navy. Solus, start attacking military ports around the pacific. Not large attacks but we need to keep the humans on the defensive. And also use the nydus network to send reserve resources from you hive clusters to here. The space platform will need it's store's of resource's replenished after finishing it's construction"**

 **"Understood My empress"** the behemoth replied sending the commands to his hive clusters.

Five hours later Ellen stood atop the center dome of the space platform looking at the six new domes around the center one. The zerg space platforms construction was now completed and the platform's been re-stocked with resource's thanks to the extra materials from Solus hive clusters. The zerg space platforms surface was also now covered by dozens of glaive colony's even on the seven chitin armored domes on top.

As Ellen looked out upon the massive structure she was finally satisfied with the structure.

"Well it's as done as it's ever going to be. Time to make this platform into a real space platform. **Solus are you ready"**

 **"Yes my Empress"** the behemoth replied flexing his four nydus tentacles.

Ellen held out her arms forming a hollow 15 foot wide sphere around herself to hold the air she would need. Ellen then expanded her aura further completely enveloping the platform and straining the current limits of her powers. Ellen was pushed to her limit as she then used Null G within her aura field, negating the Earth's gravity. And making the platform much easier to move up and off the planet.

Then she formed four giant hand rails on the top of her aura field and Solus extended his four nydus tentacles and grabbed on to the four handrails and then pulled up with all his strength.

At first the much more massive platform didn't move an inch. But after a moment it started to slowly move up out of the water creating small waves, as the massive platform was raised into the sky by Ellen and Solus.

Then a hundred overlords that were floating in a large circle around the platform flew underneath it and pushed up as Solus pulled, increasing their speed of ascent. After a few moments they were at 1000 feet in the air, then 2000, then 4000. Their speed kept increasing and after half a minute they were at 50,000 feet and accelerating. After another 30 seconds they were outside the Earth's atmosphere moving faster and faster through the void of space.

Ellen pushed her focus to its limit watching herself Solus the platform and the overlords remotely from four overseers that were following them. Ellen dropped the connection with the overseers and refocused on maintaining her aura and after 5 minutes the zerg space platform was 100,000 miles away from the earth.

Ellen stopped using Null G now that earth's gravity was less of a problem taking some presser off her mind and she then summoned a overlord from the otherside of the platform. A few moments later the overlord hovered just above Ellen as she expanded her aura around the overlord bringing it down into the hollow cavity in her aura the overlord then opened its ventral sac letting in more air. Ellen felt somewhat fresher air fill the aura chamber and took a few breaths.

"Aaahh well... I can breath a little better now, **Solus, warp now."**

In the path of the behemoth and the space platform. Space twisted and opened with a pure white center surrounded by twisting blackness, as the space platform and everything elsa on it entered the wormhole and disappeared as space returned to normal.

* * *

 **Fourteen miles north of Isla fernandina**

Captain Anton joined the russian navy to serve his country and people, he's spent twenty years of his life in the navy and served aboard five different ships, the last three submarine's and eventually reaching the rank of captain of his own ship. Two years later the zerg showed up. After he warned the american's of the zerg fleet he followed them to the Hawaiian islands and him and his crew waited for new orders, but when those orders came and both he and his crew were a little surprised that Russia so easily agreed to the Americas Section 9 plane. Not long after that, satellites picked up heavy zerg activity in the Galapagos islands on the island of isla Fernandina, but the satellites couldn't see much because of the swarm zerg constantly flying over the island. That's why Captain Anton and his crew were sent to get a better look, being very cautious in their approach of the island and in silent running mode they approached the island and started their observation.

Anton stood back from the periscope as the reality of what he just saw sunk in, He then turned to his first officer with a serious look on his face.

 _"_ Did we record it"

"Ye... yes captain. What in the world was that thing and how... did they lift such a massive structure into space?" the officer replied a little worried tone.

"I don't know, but nothing good I would think. We need to call the americans and report this" Anton said as the comm officer heard him and quickly opened a sat link.

 **[Chapter end]**


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega

Star-craft is the property of blizzard

"Talk."

 **"Telepathy."**

"SHOUTING."

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 20 War Continued**

 **May 6th Thursday 12:21 pm 2010**

 **South China, Hainan island**

The air was full of noise's, the shrieking of zerg, the blast's of mortar fire and rapports of rifles firing through the streets as vehicle mounted 50 cal machine guns, mixed with the screams of dying humans being cut apart by zerglings. Vital organs were pierced by hydralisk spines, and living flesh was blasted and melted by baneling acid.

In the middle of the chaos Na,vash quickly ran on her six legs, shooting spines at eight human soldiers firing back at her from their cover behind two car's they were using as a barricade. The 7.62mm rounds of their AK'-74s bounced off her armor which is much thicker and tougher then before now that she's an alpha queen.

Na,vash's fired more spines piercing one soldier in the arm, and another was struck through the eye into his brain killing him instantly as the other troops were also hit by the barrage of spines piercing their armor and flesh. Na,vash reached the makeshift barricade and cut the rest of the troops apart with her claws and bone wings. As she impaled the last chinese soldier on one of her bone wings she looked around as hundreds more chinese soldiers and zerg are fighting all over the coastal town of Haikou, the capital town of Hainan island and the last resistance point on the island.

"AARAAHH! forward slay them all" alpha queen Navash roared as a stream of normal and alpha roach's, zerglings, and hydralisk streamed past her.

After the young hive clusters in asia were connected to the rest of the nydus network now stretching underneath and across the pacific ocean and south-america. Both the Quelaag and Seath Broods quickly gained much more resources from the other hive clusters and could spawn more zerg which quickly overwhelmed the chinese counter attack on the island. As Na,vash lead her forces across the island she wiped out any and all resistance from the chinese army forces that had landed to retake the island and now there's only one place left to deal with.

That's when Zavara called her.

 **"Na,vash, how is your progress"** the voice of Brood Queen Zavara echoed in her mind.

 **"My queen, I have nearly eliminated the human forces on the island, I should be finished by the end of the day"** she reported eagerly

 **"When your finished come to me by nydus worm, I have a new mission for you"**

 **"Yes my queen"** Na,vash replied as she charged with the rest of her forces.

Na,vash turned left at a crossway, and infront of her the road was blocked by a defensive line of chinese armored IFV's and APC'S with a few hundred infantry which was just a small part of a ring of defenders around the last part of the town, all of them firing a fusillade of bullets and explosive grenades at the charging zerg forces. The roach's and alpha roach's were doing their job running up front and taking the brunt of the damage, until a few dozen of the troops fired HE rockets at them.

Na,vash watched as barrages of four to five HE rockets struck six Roach's and blasted them into fragmented armor and gore. This opening gave the other defenders the chance to mow down the rest of the zerg forces. Na,vash's attack was failing, and before too long there was a line of zerg corpses in the street which Na,vash took advantage of and stopped the attack and instead formed a firing line of hydralisk behind the pile of zerg corpses. The hydralisk would raise their armored heads above the wall of their fellow zergs bodys and shoot back at the human defenders who's barrage of gunfire would just flyover the hydralisk or hit the pile of dead zerg. But the grenades still arched over head killing her zerg. Na,vash then had most of her forces burrow leaving only the hydralisk to keep returning fire, the Alpha queen then ordered for reinforcements from her rear guard to break the humans defenses.

Two overlords flew over the buildings and towards the human's defensive line, but as they did a pair of shoulder fired anti air missiles flew from a nearby 12 story building behind the humans defense line and struck them. Both overlords exploded as the blasts from the missiles caused the banelings inside them to detonate. Showering the streets below in acid, blood and gore.

Na,vash growled in frustration while a pair of Chinese snipers with 50 cal rifles took aim at the Alpha queen from a nearby rooftop. The sighter gave the range and distance to the target as the shooter changed his angle of fire and pulled the trigger. The gun kicked with a loud bang as the 50 cal armor piercing explosive bullet flew down range and struck Na,vash on the side of her armored head blasting a chunk out but missing her brain by inches. Na'vash shrieked as she was stunned by the blast on her armored head and then burrowed underground. The alpha pack queen then redirected a swarm of locust in the area to find her attackers. The small insects scattered and flew across the sky line searching for the one who harmed their master. After a few minutes they caught sight of two pair's of snipers on separate building's inside the human's defensive perimeter.

One pair were holding rifles and the other pair were holding portable missile launchers. The locust gathered into groups and swarmed the four men who were forced to flail their arms and swing their combat knife's at the swarm of bugs as they started biting and stinging. Na,vash brought six more overlords up from her rear guard and split them into three groups. Three of them were sent to the buildings the snipers and missile launchers troops were in and the other three were sent to bomb the humans defensive line. The humans snipers and missile troops were too distracted by the locust to see the approaching threats.

As the overlords floated overhead and opened their ventral sac's, the banelings started to fall, exploding on impact killing both the missile and sniper teams as more banelings fell upon the defenders and blasted them apart or melted them. Allowing the rest of the swarm to rip through the towns military defenders and any civilian not yet evacuated. Still it took another two hours to finish off the last humans on the island and secure it for the swarm.

Na,vash then flew by overlord back to her first hive cluster on the island and then entered the nydus network and was transported to a connecting nydus hub on the mainland in Brood queen Zavara,s main hive cluster.

"My queen" Na,vash spoke with her mouth in a raspy voice as she approached to Zavara and bowed.

"Come Na,vash" Za,vara spoke in a more feminine silky voice as she turned around and walked to another nydus hub. "We have already taken the area surrounding this city and my brood is spreading across the land. Now it's time to move farther west and finish this conquest and then we can return to the Empress."

Zavara and Alpha queen Na,vash walked through the hive cluster but as they reached the second nydus hub Na,vash saw a strange sight a modified hatchery on six legs.

"My queen what is this new structure?" Na,vash asked curious.

"This is the new swarm crawler the Empress and Aba,stein developed" Brood queen Zavara replied and then she continued on, entering the nydus hub with Na,vash following with the swarm crawler close behind.

Hours later the three of them exited the nydus hub hundreds of miles to the west.

Na,vash looked around the underground cavern seeing that this hive cluster was almost non existent as there was only a few dozen creep cores around the walls and ceiling with one nydus hub. Zavara and Navash walked through the almost empty chamber followed by the swarm crawler and then Zavara commanded the swarm crawler to plant itself. The six legs vibrated in a sonic frequency and the swarm crawler dropped lower into the ground leaving only the upper half visible.

"My queen what does this 'swarm crawler' do?" asked Navash continuing her earlier question.

"It is capable of constructing new zerg buildings without sacrificing drones" The brood queen explained as a dozen large larva were expelled from the base of the swarm crawler and scattered about the cavern, then they stopped and creep raised up over them forming morph sac's which slowly grew larger.

Zavara and Na,vash watched until the sac's split open revealing four hatchery's, two hydralisk dens, two spawning pools, two roach warren's and two extractor's scattered around the chamber.

Zavara and Na,vash both smiled realizing the tactical value of the swarm crawler.

"This will greatly speed up the swarms ability to expand" Na,vash spoke.

"Yes it will... Na,vash i'm leaving the take over of this region in your command, for now. I must attack a certain 'region' as purr the Empress's plans concerning the humans.

"Yes my queen, I will not disappoint you" Navash replied bowing, as Za,vara left back through the nydus hub.

Later Zavara arrived at another small hive cluster. This one was to the south of her primary hive cluster for her brood. She connected with a overseer flying closer to a large coastal city, Zavara saw the cityscape spread across the land and islands, and remembered what her Empress called the city. Hong Kong.

* * *

 **USS Ranger aircraft carrier with support fleet 200 miles off the coast of China**

 **Delta team briefing room**

"Hong Kong? so that's where we're going next" Mason said recognizing the landscape on the map.

"You been there before?" Mark asked.

"Yeah once, when I was on vacation two years ago"

"Wise my first time here was a vacation and not a deployment," said another member of delta team.

"Eeh hem." the Lt,col interrupted. "People if we could focus on the task at hand."

Everyone in delta team now consisting of 25 members the new recruits consisting of elite soldiers from other countries all now turned their attention to Sarah Ave standing next to a large display screen showing a map of Hong Kong.

"Thank you Colonel, now then, since China launched its nuclear missiles... which failed to destroy the zerg invasion forces. And after their navy suffered heavy damage by the surprise attack of the zerg navel armada. The chinese government has decided to cooperate with the new but still growing global alliance, in fighting the zerg. The current mission of delta team and this carrier group is to protect Hong Kong from invasion, it's a major international trade and tourist spot, so if Hong Kong were to fall... it would further destabilize the global economic system, and I don't need to remind all of you how bad that would be, along with the rest of the global panic caused by first contact with the zerg," Sarah said as she took a breath to let her next words sink in.

"Sigh' and we need a victory, it would go a long way in calming the public's fears if we can protect Hong Kong"

"Thank you miss Ava" Lt,col Randolph said stepping forward as Sarah sat down. "As stated we need this victory, so i'm going to oversee the deployment of our troops myself, everyone is going to have to give a hundred and ten percent for this OP... do I make myself clear."

"SIR, YES SIR." All 25 members of delta team replied together.

"Good, we still got some time before we reach Hong Kong so use that time to ready yourselves... dismissed" Randolph said as everyone filed out of the room.

Mason walked through the halls of the carrier moving to the phone room next to the ship's mess hall, a place where the ships crew can contact their family. Mason opened the door seeing a line of phone's along the walls with two other crew members in the room talking with their family. Mason walked over and grabbed a phone of the hook and dialed the number of his house phone and the phone started to ring.

Click

"Hello?"

"Hey honey it's me"

"Oh, hi dear how are you doing," Stella replied.

"Well life on a ship is cramped and noisy, but... it's apart of the job. We're gearing up for a mission so I just wanted to call before we head out, so how are you and the kid doing"

"He, he, Sweety i'm not dew for a few months yet, but 'ugh' I am sick of this morning sickness,"

"Heh, sounds like we both got our problems, so we're both going to haft to just endure it till it's over"

"Sigh, yeah... your right, just promise me that you'll come back Mason."

"Stella you know what war is like. I can't promise that... but I promise i'll do my best to come back to you and our kid."

"I understand,... hope to see you soon Sweety by"

"You to Honey "{Kiss sound} "i'll come see you after i'm done with this deployment goodby"

* * *

 **USS '** _ **Ranger'**_

 **Bridge tower, balcony overlooking the ocean**

 **a half hour later**

After having called his family Jacob walked to the port side of the carrier and opened the hatch leading to the carriers bridge tower balcony overlooking the flight deck, where aircraft of different types were being prepped by maintenance crews for deployment. Jacob walked over to the edge of the balcony and watched the waves pass by, he could see some of the other ships of the battle group, destroyer's, Cruisers, Amphibious assault ships, and even though he couldn't see them there had to be a few submarines under the waves too.

As Jacob watched the battle group sail past the island nation of Taiwan, he thought about the coming battle. In the last battle in Brazil delta team only faced a small hive cluster and they took considerable casualties. Delta team was just lucky not to loss anybody back then, but this time delta team, the marines and the carrier battle group is going to face a whole attack force and they may loss even more people this time. Jacob thought as he watched the ocean waves.

Sarah walked up behind him.

"Are you thinking about the coming battle?" asked Sarah as she walked beside him on the balcony.

"Yeah, who isn't... the Allied forces took heavy casualties in the last campaign" Jacob replied with a worried look.

"If your talking about land and air losses they weren't that bad, but when that... 'armada' attacked we lost almost half the allied forces sent to south america. Those men who survived the attacks are lucky"

Jacob turned to sarah.

"Wasn't it strange that those zerg ignored the hundreds of men in the water after attacking the ships" Jacob replied in a curious tone.

"Yeah it is... and it was thousands of sailors," Sarah corrected. "The zerg only attacked the ships and sunk them but ignored the crews. So most of the fleets personal survived the attack and got picked up a few hours later by the brazil coast guard. But it is strange," said Sarah as she thought about how the zerg have behaved.

"How do you think we're going to far this time" Jacob asked as he leaned on the railing.

"Well given we have better intel about the zerg forces and we got better weapons to deal with their armor and... numbers we should far better than last time."

"But don't that go both ways, they did ambush the allied navy's and secretly mass produce a massive number of those... 'mutalisk' and destroyed almost all military forces in south-america. I doubt that they haven't prepared for us the same way we're preparing for them."

"Your right... but something is bothering me" Sarah said crossing her arms. "The zerg forces in south-america completely stopped their attacks on any and all humans after they took the amazon forest as their territory. With the forces they now have they could easily wipe out everyone in south-america but they don't," Sarah said looking into Jacobs eyes.

"So why haven't they? considering how easily they ripped through the population of Brazil and other country's before that. Sarah, you must have a thought on the matter,"

"I do... but I don't have enough information to make a call on it yet."

Jacob stared out at the sea.

"Do you think we can really make peace with them" Jacob said voicing a crazy idea which he knew Sarah had.

"Aaahh...'maybe', but we don't know enough about them yet, and considering the best information we got about the zerg comes from... a 'video game' and the people who play it. I think we need to wait and collect more information till we try and... talk peace with space monsters" Sarah jokingly replied.

"Speaking of which, Sarah what happened to that zerg queen we captured" Jacob asked as they looked at each other.

"Well.., I haven't heard anything about it, not since we handed it off to the intelligence branch. I know it was transported back to the U.S. It must have been sent to a lab somewhere. Know doubt to conduct experiments on it. Why do you ask?"

"It just came to me that if what that queen said was true then we could talk to the leader of the zerg swarm through it, like when she spoke to us befo-"

As Jacob talked as a dozen torpedo's and depth charges exploded behind the fleet shooting plumes of water up into the air as a battle alarm rung out through the fleet.

"We should get to the bridge" Sarah said as Jacob agreed and both went back inside moving through the ships hallway.

* * *

 **USS Ranger bridge**

"Sir we have confirmed hits on all targets" a weapons officer spoke.

Captain Adamson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are there any more of them,"

The sonar officer took a moment to look on his screen.

"Twenty five more contacts at our seven a clock, depth 500 feet, one mile out captain."

"All rear guard ships fire at in coming contacts" Captain Adamson ordered as the comm officer relayed his orders to the fleet.

The fleet consisting of the ' _USS Ranger'_ two other carriers, six submarines, five destroyers, four cruisers, and ten amphibious assault ships and five transport ships continued their battle.

The destroyer's, cruiser's, and carriers fired dozens of their depth charges and the new mini-torpedo's at the in coming zerg. The depth charges slowly floated down until some broodlings came too close and tripped the depth charges new proximity sensor's and detonated killing dozens of them and wounding a few broodlisk that were also too close. The mini-torpedos jetted through the water in groups changing their direction to intercept the rest of the zerg armada. The 32 mini torpedos impacted the rest of the zerg fleet, blood mixed with salt water as the high explosive steel fragmentation warheads cut through the armor of the zerg fleets broodlisk and broodlings killing all of them. The remaining four broodlords turned around and left, all the human ships watching till they left sensor range.

"Well if that's any indication of the future, I would say we're fighting on more even ground with these zerg" Jacob said as Captain Adamson turned to him and Sarah.

"I'll have to thank you miss Sarah for suggesting the modifications to the navy's weapons. Those new mini-torpedos and warheads work a lot better than the old ones and we can at least deal with their numbers now," The captain praised Sarah, impressed at the effectiveness of the new weapons.

"Thank you... captain but the mini-torpedo's were already being developed as a anti torpedo defense system. I just suggested the lab tech's to modify them for a more... offensive role" Sarah replied humbly as Jacob realized Sarah has gotten more clever since their time in collage.

* * *

 **Kowloon Bay- Hong Kong**

Hours later the USS Ranger entered the bay of Kowloon in Hong Kong, but the rest of the fleet had to scatter to other ports around the city because of all the ship traffic. As soon as the ships docked they off loaded thousands of U.S. marines, humvees, stryker IFVs, abrams main battle tanks, and many other ground vehicles, equipment and U.S. soldiers. All of which were deployed around the city and the surrounding area, to prepare for the coming invasion.

As everything was getting off_loaded, the now 25 members Delta team prepared in their locker room getting their weapons ready, and loading ammo box's and magazines, cleaning rifles of which they now had new customized Barrett 50 caliber rifles with shorter barrels and a forward hand grip allowing them to be used like normal rifles at shorter ranges to punch through zerg armor. Delta team also got some anti armor rockets and dozens of claymore mines. Since the zerg's arsenal continues to increase the U.S. and its allies need to keep up a well.

later Delta team finished off loading their equipment onto the docks and placed them into eight stryker IFVs that belong to delta team who, before leaving Hawaii customized them to have a mk 44 bushmaster 2. A 30mm cannon along with a two pair's of turrets, two mini guns and two mk 19 grenade launchers, one of each on top the bushmaster turret in front and the other two on the back of the stryker IFVs giving the armored vehicles a 360 degree range of fire. Delta team also added a large sharp pointed plow onto the front of their stryker's which one could imagine what their purpose was.

As delta team along with Sarah and Lt,col Randolph finished off loading their equipment onto the docks a chinese APC pulled up to them and a Chinese military officer got out and the man introduced himself speaking in english with a chinese accent.

"Hello, you must be the Delta team i've heard about. I'm lieutenant Liwei of the Hong Kong defense force. I will serve as your partner of sorts during this operation"

The Lt,col extended his hand and Liwei took it and they shook hands.

"Good to meet you Liwei, i'm Lt,col Randolph commander of delta team."

"Pleased to meet you Lt,col. Considering your men have the most experience fighting these... zerg, me and my men will follow your order's, and I hope we will work well together"

"As do I, now can you take us to your commander."

"Yes... follow me" Liwei replied getting back in his transport as delta team entered their strykers, then they drove off through the city. As they drove along Sarah saw many civilians and military personnel all over Hong Kong. Millions of people were bracing themselves for the coming attack, stores were closed, roads were blocked off by military checkpoints, and Chinese attack helicopters were flying overhead and were joined in their patrols by jets from the USS Ranger and the other two carriers.

They drove for a few minutes until reaching a stadium with military guards, Lt,col Randolph, Sarah Ave, Jacob and Mason got out and followed Liwei into the stadium that served as the Hong Kong defense HQ. As they walked in they saw it was full of hundreds of military tents, troops and all the equipment such a place would need to function. Delta team followed Liwei through the small city of tents to the commander in charge of the city's defense.

Major general Bohai and his command staff stood around in the command tent watching the display screens along the walls and one table screen in the middle of the tent all showing in real time all the checkpoints and aircraft patrolling around the city.

Bohai thought about the first time his army engaged the zerg on the island of Hainan, although the attack failed to stop the zerg's advance it did buy time for the surviving civilians to be evacuated to Hong Kong and now it was his duty to make sure he doesn't lose a second time the lives of everyone in Hong Kong depends on it.

Then suddenly First lieutenant Liwei and four americans entered the command tent.

First lieutenant Liwei saluted.

"General Bohai i've brought delta team as ordered."

"Yes I see" general Bohai said walking over to Lt,col Randolph extending his hand." Pleased to meet you..."

"The names Lt,col Randolph" he said shaking hands with the chinese general both men examining each other. "These are first Lieutenant's Jacob and Mason, and this lady is Sarah delta team's date analyst.

"Major general Bohai. i'm in command of Hong Kong's defense forces."

"If I may ask general how many men do you have."

"Eighty five thousand infantry, scattered about Hong Kong at strategic locations. Five hundred armored vehicles with mortars and artillery. Two hundred support aircraft patrolling the air as a rapid response force and eight badly damaged destroyer's that barely survived the surprise attack by the zerg naval armada a few days ago." the general answered.

Randolph noted that, that was a considerable force but against the zerg it may only be just sufficient to defend the city.

"Well it's a start. Have you seen any zerg approaching the city or detected any vibrations from zerg borrowing underground?"

"No, but we have detected one of their flyers hovering just outside the city," the general then pointed to a red dot on the table screen. It was hovering a mile outside Hong Kong at 2000 feet.

"Why haven't you shot it down?" the Lt,col asked in a raised voice of concern.

"We were worried that doing so would provoke the zerg to attack early... before our defences were in place" Bohai replied getting a strange look from the four americans as Jacob was the next to speak.

"Are your defenses ready now?"Randolph asked as both chinese officers looked at him.

"Yes... for the most part" general Bohai replied as Lt,col Randolph sighed with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Well if your that far done, shoot it down then, your just letting the enemy see you defences at this point,"

Seeing the Lt,col's point General Bohai barked a few orders in Chinese Mandarin to his command staff.

A minute later at the edge of Hong Kong, a chinese soldier barged through a roof door of a building hefting a large missile launcher and ran to the edge of the roof aiming the weapon at the floating form of the overseer and fired. A plume of smoke shot out from the back of the launcher as the guided missile flew through the sky and after a moment impacted the overseer blasting a hole out of it's armored side, severely hurting the overseer which bleed as it dropped lower in altitude and retreated back to the hive cluster. It's carapace armor being thicker than a overlord was the only thing that allowed it to survive the attack.

Moments later the northern half of the display screens in the command tent filled with red dots as thousands of zerg appeared unburrowing and rushed towards the defense line at the river that separating Hong Kong from the rest of china.

General Bohai looked to Lt,col Randolph with a look of I told you so written on his face, and then he shouted more orders to his command staff warning his troops about the incoming attack wave which would make contact in just one minute.

As the chinese got to work so did delta team as Lt,col Randolph gave his orders.

"Jacob, Mason," Both men stood at attention. "I want both of you to split into two teams with your Strykers and serve as a rapid response force with the Marine's and deal with any zerg that get passed that defense line."

At the orders both men saluted and left the tent.

"I'll back them up" First lieutenant Liwei spoke as he followed them out and back to the rest of delta team as Sarah examined the map of Hong Kong on the table display screen.

"General Bohai how many mobile anti air systems do you have guarding the western and eastern shore's" Sarah asked in a worried tone as the Lt,col caught the meaning in her words and looked to the Chinese general for his answer.

"Not many, why," the General replied not getting Sarah's intention for a few seconds which was just enough time for the Generals men to report hundreds of zerg flyers have appeared over the water flanking the whole of Hong Kong from both the east and west.

General Bohai cursed in chinese and ordered all his attack copters to intercept the in coming flyers. Along with the american jets fighters they engaged the swarming mutalisk and scourges as dozens of anti-air missile launchers aimed and fired at the flying swarms of zerg.

Chinese attack copters, american jet's, and mutalisk at fired at each other as scourges impacted some of the slower helicopters exploding in a flash of superheated bioplasma.

Units on both sides banked and rolled dived and turned evading and attacking as they fired at each other. The ground battle also began as chinese infantry stood along the southern side of the river backed up by armored IFVs and APC's. The chinese forces fired all of their weapons at the lines of charging zerglings, roaches, hydralisk and impalers, who also firing back with their high velocity spines as they approached, killing dozens of human soldiers but more took their place on the firing line. It was then that a hundred mortar's and long range mobile artillery guns opened fire sending a barrage of explosive shells at the wave's of charging zerg. Explosions racked the zerg lines killing hundreds of zerg but still they charged.

* * *

 **Hours Later after nightfall**

 **Outskirts of Hong Kong**

A few hours and twenty waves of a thousand or more zerg was all it took to overrun the defenders of the northern defense line and the zerg charged forward onwards to Hong Kong. But General Bohai was ready for this and gave the order to blow the explosive charges on the four bridges on the river.

A great multitude of zerg charged across the bridges as the C4 charges activated, green lights turned red and they detonated, blasting the bridges and the zerg on them to pieces and what was left collapsed into the river. But this only slowed the zerg assault as moment's later hundreds of overlords appeared from the zerg's rear lines and started gathering zerg into their ventral sac's and transporting them across the river as dozens of impaler's guarded them from the ground and mutalisks protected them in the sky as the chinese artillery and mortar fire continued to rain down around them.

Another two hours later the northern outskirts of Hong Kong had became a warzone as tens of thousands of human soldiers both american and chinese alike scattered over the area engaged the swarms of zerg pouring into Hong Kong. The troops on the ground we're backed up by satellite guided artillery strikes and chinese attack copters, as american jet fighters continued to engage mutalisks by their dozens in the air. Luckily for the humans the scourges ceased after the first few waves.

Jacob and his reformed red team drove through the suburban outskirts of Hong Kong in their four strykers along with two U.S. marine APC's and three other chinese IFVs as a seek and destroy force hunting down any zerg they can find along the roads.

As Jacob watched the heat sensors from inside his stryker he heard the zerg before he saw them, shrieking in the night as they unborrowed and charged the small group of military vehicles.

"ZERG RIGHT FLANK" Jacob shouted as he saw the heat sensors flare up on screen as two dozen zerglings/alpha zerglings along with hydralisk/alpha hydralisk and a few roaches burst from underground.

Quickly all the gun turrets of the customized strykers quickly turned and opened fire on the ambushing zerg who charged and returned fire at the humans only to be blasted by 40mm high explosive grenades and 50 caliber machine guns at near point blank range. The column of vehicles accelerated down the road and past their attackers as a counter tactic so as to not let the zerg surround them and cut them to pieces and also so that the artillery fire Jacob was calling didn't hit them. The vehicle column blew past their attackers at full speed as a few alpha zerglings that got in front of them were run down by the bladed plow's and pushed aside by the strykers as high explosive artillery shells flew through the air in a long arch and in just a few seconds after being fired the shells impacted the area the horde of zerg were in just as red team got out of the impact zone.

As the military convoy slowed down, Jacob looked back and watched as the black of night behind them was illuminated by a field of red and orange explosions and superheated metal and explosive force ripped the horde of zerg apart. But as the explosions continued Jacob spotted a dozen zerglings following right behind the convoy. Of course they were fast enough to keep up with them. Jacob thought then the vehicles in the rear of the convoy opened fire blasting the zerglings chasing them as they drove on.

Jacob gave a sigh as this was the eighth time they had done this since the fighting began, but that was the strategy, to lure out the zerg and call in artillery on the area.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he checked on his team.

"States report" he barked over the radio as all members of red team reported mostly minor damage to their vehicles, all except one APC which reported a big ass spine had penetrated the armor and dug into the gut of one of the gunners and he was bleeding out forcing Jacob to return to the city. They were running low on ammo anyway.

"Red team we're returning to base" Jacob ordered the convoy then drove on returning to Hong Kong city.

Forty minutes of driving later Jacob and the rest of red team arrived at a resupply checkpoint that had hundreds of chinese and american troops and machine-gunners along with a few dozen APCs IFVs and tanks along with a few artillery and mortars launchers.

Red team watched as the chinese gunner was loaded into an ambulance and sent to a hospital so the spine could be removed and the bleeding stopped.

Jacob then turned to look at his convoy which was in worse shape than anyone thought. Most of the vehicles had cuts in them and hydralisk spines sticking into the armor and even some tires we're slashed open.

As Jacob and red team took a break from the fighting letting the mechanic's repair their vehicles, another convoy arrived and parked on the opposite side of the street and the crews filed out. Jacob recognized it as First lieutenant Liwei's group and they we're just as beat up. Jacob watched the lieutenant himself exited a chinese APC that was covered in small cuts and spines, both men's eyes meet and they give each other a curt nod to each other.

* * *

 **Hong Kong defense HQ**

The command tent was a turbulent mess as general Bohai barked order after order commanding his forces to move, reorganize, and flank the zerg forces that just keep coming and scattering across the northern half of Hong Kong using their burrow ability to avoid satellite guided artillery bombardments unless they were attacking any troops that pass by.

On LT,col Randolph's suggestion they started deploying fast moving ground forces to lure the zerg out of hiding and identify their forces location so long range artillery can finish them off.

But the air battle was a draw with both sides suffering heavy losses, but the zerg could just recoup their losses soon enough. So the longer this was drawn out the worst chance the American and Chinese forces have at winning. This is what Sarah was thinking as she watched everyone else go about their work, she knew from reading about the game starcraft that the leaders of the zerg are Cerebrates, but if that was the case they had no way of killing them which meant they couldn't win.

Sarah sighed and took a step back to try and clear her head and to come up with a solution, as she thought about it she remembered that not everything about the zerg matches the game as some zerg have bigger versions and their are also zerg that are not in the game so it could be that the cerebrates also don't exist or are mortal and don't need a dark templar to kill them. Sarah mentally scoffed at herself for thinking that before refocusing on the problem.

Sarah then got out her laptop computer and sat down at a nearby table and linked to a orbiting satellite. She then typed in commands to switch to inferred scans, and then watched as a few hundred thousand red dots appeared which represent both human and zerg forces all fighting all across the northern half of Hong Kong.

Some of the red dot's disappeared in some areas indicating that zerg or humans are dieing. And in others areas more zerg surged forward and then disappeared for no reason, no doubt those zerg had burrowed so as to avoid human satellite guided artillery which showed as bright flashes on her screen here and there. As Sarah tried to make sense of the chaos, a priority report from delta teams, blue team came in over the radio.

~Zerg commander spotted she's ripping through our forces. Requesting reinforcements or artillery on my position asap,~ The voice demanded over the radio as Sarah and Randolph recognised the voice as Mason's.

* * *

 ***[Flashback ]***

 **Hong Kong International airport**

 **west of the city**

Mason and his blue team along with five hundred marines and a thousand chinese troops were sent to defend a man made island airport which is now the major landing, re-arming and refueling center for most of the remaining chinese aircraft and a secondary landing zone for the american aircraft as well. Mason, Mark and the rest of blue team we're standing around their four stryker IFVs beside the main airport terminal listening to the sounds of explosions and gunfire coming from the far away battles as Mark stretched his big arms out and yawned.

"Man are we ever going to see any action" Mark asked as he leaned against a stryker, as his minigun rested on the ground.

"Mark," Mason said. "lets not jinx it shall we, I know you want to get into the action but our job is to defend this airfield, so the aircraft can continue to support our ground forces, got it."

"Yeah, yeah... I know, I just hate waiting around while other people are fighting and dying" Mark replied.

"We're all thinking the same thing big guy" another member of blue team spoke up as a call came over the radio.

~This is guard post 4 we're under attac-~ a soldier yelled over the radio before being cut off.

"Shit everyone mount up and get the word out, the base is under attack," Mason barked as he and the other members of blue team scrambled into their strykers and then they drove off in the direction of guard post 4 which is on the south western part of the island. A minute later as they drove onward Mason looked through the display screen showing date from the main gun turrets camera, seeing smoke from a destroyed APC near the edge of the island along with hundreds of a new type of zerglings. They had a fines and gill's like a fish and upon seeing this Mason knew how the bastards got on the island.

"Shit them again!" Mason cursed as he heard the main 30mm cannon auto loading itself before the gunner fired at the swarm of piranhalings along with the other three strykers. The blast's from the explosive shells sent dozens of the phiranhaling's flying through the air and blasting others to pieces as and the rest charged at blue team.

"Ok blue team let's plow through them" Mason ordered as the four strykers and accelerated into the charging horde. The metal plowes on the strykers sliced legs off the smaller zerg and pushed the rest aside like plowing through a field of corn.

The strykers exited the other side of the horde their plows covered in blood and fired their minigun and grenade turrets. Then the four strykers turned around to do it all over again but as Mason watched the little monsters didn't stop but just kept going straight for the airfield.

"Shit, Blue team chase after them. We cant let them get to the airfield," Mason said ordering blue team to intercept them.

The four strykers now having fully turned around charged back towards the Piranhaling's, but would not be able to catch up to them before they reached the airfield but luckily by then the rest of the defense forces around the island were now in position to intercept the charging zerg.

Hundreds of chinese troops opened fire along with a dozen APCs and IFVs at the zerg blasting them to pieces before they could reach the airfield. By the time blue team reached them there was no targets left.

"Well that was a little to easy" Mason thought as blue team pulled up to the defense line now surrounded by a field of piranahaling corpses.

"You think theres any more of them" Mark asked over the radio, just as another call came in.

~MORE ZERG COMING FROM THE NORTHERN SHORE! REQUESTING REINFORCEMENTS ASAP!~

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you. Blue team move out" Mason ordered as blue team and a few of the chinese IFVs moved out to intercept the new contacts.

The new warning call had come from the opposite side of the island meaning by the time blue team had reached the distress call everyone at the guard point was dead.

As blue team's four strykers along with six chinese APC's rounded a hanger they encountered at least two hundred more of the Piranahalings. And the shooting and dying started right off the bat, as the ten armored transports fired all their weapons as they plowed through the mass of zerg but as they did the chinese APC's started to slow down. The piles of zerg bodies they ran over jammed underneath the wheels and body giving dozens of Piranhalings a chance to jump on top of them and cut into the armor and get to the driver and gunners.

The piranahalings blades easily ripped holes through the armor and they killed the crews inside taking out two of the chinese APC's as blue team pulled through the other end of the mass of piranahalings. The convoy of now eight armored transports continued moving forward on the openground.

"All units follow blue team in a line formation" Mason ordered as all the remaining vehicle's of the convoy to follow each other in a straight line. The column of armored vehicles turned around making a large half circle formation as they continued to move while firing on the Piranhalings chasing them. As the convoy made a complete circle, one of the piranhalings jumped onto the side of Mason's stryker digging its claws into the armor. Mason popped the hatch on the cannon turret and aimed his custom barrett 50 cal rifle at the zerg as it snapped it's razor blades at him but was just out of range. Mason pulled the trigger and the the piranhalings head exploded and the body flopped off the stryker. Mason continued to shoot at the rest of the zerg even throwing a few hand grenades.

This continued on for minutes as many of the piranahalings were blown to pieces in the kill box inside the half circle convoy, until they were all dead. By then the ammo was running low and gun barrels were red hot as the convoy drove over the field of zerg corpse's.

"Ok people. lets get back to the airfield, and restock on ammo. We don't know when more of them will show up"Mason spoke over the radio, as the armored column returned to the airfield.

As blue team drove back across the island they heard explosions and gunfire. As they came closer to the airfield they could then see the marines and chinese defense forces being ripped apart by what Mason and the rest of blue team could only see as centaurs from hell.

They had four large lower legs with a upper body like a hydralisk and were crimson red. There were only sixty of these new zerg but they were tearing through the defenders like paper. They were as fast as a zergling and had the armor, blade's, and spine launchers of a hydralisk, and from where Mason could see they were staying scattered using hit and run tactics, burrowing and unburrowing while keeping a distance from each other and avoiding all most all of the defense forces gunfire and grenade's. Popping in and back out of the ground and returning fire or burrowing underneath the human defenders and then unburrowing then ripping a few soldiers apart and then burrowing back down again and repeating. This kepet the defenders off balance and unfocused. These zerg fight with greater intelligence then any other zerg Mason has seen before.

But then something else caught Mason's attention, in the middle of the blood bath, a blue orb flew through the air and impacting a APC detonating it and killing the crew inside along with ten other soldiers that were close by.

Mason turned to the direction it came from and got his night vision binoculars out and saw a armored humanoid female zerg with large bone wings and a tail coming off her upper back, and she was walking calmly towards the defense line Mason snapped out his daze and called command on his radio.

 ***[Flash back end}***

* * *

"Zerg commander spotted she's ripping through our forces. Requesting reinforcements or artillery support on my position asap," Mason called on the radio and then gave his orders to his team. "BLUE TEAM our target is that new zerg fire when able," Mason yelled to his team as the humanoid zerg leader fired six more blue orbs at the now weakened defenders and six more APC's or IFV's exploded killing dozens more soldiers and opening a few gaps in the weakened defense line.

Moments later blue team's strykers opened fire with their main 30mm cannon,s the first shot missed by just a few feet sailing passed the humanoid zerg leader who then turned to face the new threat and started glowing a light purple much to Mason's confusion. Another stryker fired it's 30mm cannon this time the shot was on target and the impact sent the humanoid zerg flying a dozen meters back but then something happened that made Mason and the rest of blue teams blood run cold the zerg got back up and without any damage. Mason then gave a order he may regret.

"RUN THAT BITCH OVER" Mason ordered the driver hit the gas and the stryker jumped forward doubling its speed and moments later when they were just a hundred feet away the humanoid zerg quickly unfolded her wings and flew a dozen meters into the air.

Mason looked up watching in slow motion as the humanoid zerg gathered streams of energy into her hands forming a orb and he on instinct kicked the drivers shoulder telling him to turn as the humanoid zerg fired a blue orb at Masons stryker which eveded just barley and the orb of psionic power landed just beside the stryker and exploded, the blast force knocked the armored transport on it's side.

Zavara flapped her wings and landed taking a passing glance at the overturned stryker IFV, it's wheels turning in the air. She then turned her attention to the other seven enemy's and unfolded her wings and again leaped off the ground flapped her wings rising higher as the humans fired at her. Zavara twisted and swooped around in the air almost dancing as the gunfire chased her through the air, but not one bullet hit her. Zavara dropped down onto one of the chinese IFV,s and retracted her wings membrane and thrust her wings psionically reinforced blade's into the vehicle piercing it's armor and the crew inside.

Zavara pulled out her blooded wing blades and leaped onto another passing IFV and slashed at its hull cutting out a large piece of its armor, Zavara then reached onto the hole and pierced the chest of the human driver and ripped out his heart.

Just then the remaining five enemy IFVs gun turrets aimed at her and fired but missed as Zavara leaped once again into the air landing twenty feet away and started shooting more psi-blasts, most connected and destroyed their targets except one. The last stryker made a hard turn avoiding the ball of death at the last second.

Then it turning back towards Zavara as she leaped up and over it, landing behind the stryker. The driver hit the brakes and through it into full speed reverse kicking up dirt as the stryker moved backwards towards trying to run the brood queen over.

Zavara turned to face it, and reached out with her arms catching the much larger IFV, her heels digging into ground as she was pushed back. The Brood queen then unfolded her wings and pierced the back end of the stryker. Zavara bent her knees and lifted the stryker up by its back end, above her head. The wheels spinning in the air as she maneuvered underneath it. She then pulled back her arm's and punched it with enough force to not only dent the underbelly but send the multi-ton infantry fighting vehicle flying ten meters onto its back.

Seeing that the threats were neutralized Zavara turned her attention back to the battle between her hunter killers and what's left of the humans defending the aircraft resupply zone.

Zavara ounce more unfolded her wings and took off into the air. Zavara passed over the battle and entered the makeshift resupply airfield below her which consisted of hundreds of fuel tanks, stacks of ammo crates, rockets and missiles, grouped on the ground along with a dozen chinese attack copters still getting rearmed and refueled.

Gathering psionic energy into her hands Zavara fired psi-blasts at some of the ammo and fuel tanks and watching as they exploded into large fireballs below her.

Moments later a few other attack helicopters took off from another part of the airfield and headed towards her. Zavara turned her head and saw them just as they fired a salvo of missiles at her. The brood queen fired two psi-blasts at the approaching attack copter's and braced herself as the missiles and psi-blast orbs flew passed each other. Each hitting their targets. The chinese attack helicopters exploded in a fiery cloud of shrapnel. As the missiles detonated in Zavara's face.

Two of the chinese attack copters fell out of the air as burning metal husks.

Zavara shook her head recovering from the point blank blasts and swooped out of the black cloud made by the four missiles that hit her. Zavara's psi-armor easily resisting the missiles blast force and then she fired two more psi-blasts at the last attack copters as they fired their nose guns at her. Zavara spun and swooped underneath the copters as two more exploded over head. The last attack copter strafed sideways and turned around reaiming it's nose gun at Zavara who also turning around. The attack copter opened fire but all of the rounds missed as the Brood queen flapped her wings quickly raising, dropping, spinning and swooping side to side as she closed the distance with the copter avoiding the spinning blades and landed digging her claws into the transparent canopy of the cockpit and saw the surprised face's of the two pilots as she flexing her wing blades and attacked, piercing through the sides of the cockpit killing both pilots. Zavara dropped backwards and flew away as the pilotless attack copter started to spine uncontrollably until it crashed into a fuel tank and exploded in a giant fireball and started a chain reaction of explosions.

Zavara then turned her attention to the rest of the airfield.

Mason felt the inside of his mouth tasting his own blood, he felt shore over his whole body, as he blinked his eyes and wiped the blood away. He looked around, and heard the driver groan in pain as he shifted his body to a more comfortably position and popped the hatch and crawled out. The gunner also started to wake up and followed the driver out of the stryker. As the thought crossed his mind Mason also got up and followed them, outside. Moments later Mason and the other two men laid on the ground trying to get their barring's as Mark and four other surviving members of blue team came walking up.

"Mark... you ok?"

"Yeah... just got the wind knocked out of me. Dame that bitch hits hard."

"Yeah," Mason said as he stood up still a little sore. "She sure does... where is the bitch i'm ready for round two" Mason said as he checked his custom berrett short rifles ammo and cocked the bolt, loading a fresh round as a voice came over the radio.

~I... repeat... come in blue team are you ok?~ the voice came over his personnel radio Mason recognised as Lt,col Randolph.

"Lt,col... we're here... somehow" Mason replied watching as the rest of blue team readied their weapons.

~Mason... you and blue team ok? what's your situation, over.~

"Well... we got our ass's handed to us by a humanoid zerg queen, leader, or whatever, and she has some kind of crazy powers, over,"

There was a short pause over the radio.

~Acknowledged... where is the zerg commander now, over.~

Mason pulled a small pair of night vision binoculars out of his pack and looked around to get his barrings. He could see that the defensive line had collapsed and the zerg were tearing through the airfield. The whole area was a blazing inferno that light up the night as fuel burned and ammo stakes detonated. Mason then caught sight of the humanoid zerg leader walking amongst the fire and ruins in the distance shooting another one of those exploding blue orbs from her hands.

Mason took a big sigh as he heard the explosion from off in the distance and reported.

"Command... blue team has failed to keep objective safe, over. I repeat the zerg and their... commander are destroying the airfield. Recommend an artillery bombardment, over" Mason reported over the radio while putting the binoculars away.

There was silence over the radio for a minute before command replied.

~Roger blue team. Recommend evacuating the area, you have one minute, over~

"Confirmed command, blue team moving out," Mason turned to the his team. "All right lets get moving," Mason ordered as he and the surviving members of blue team started to move out. Just then Mason noticed four orange glowing eyes coming from something resting on the wheel of his overturned stryker. It was looking right at him and Mason got a strange feeling, and looked back towards the zerg commander and saw her looking back at him with her orange glowing eyes Mason could have sworn he saw a glint of purple in them.

"Hay we going" Mark said as he taped his squad leaders shoulder.

"Huh... yeah... lets go" Mason replied as blue team ran for their lives.

A minute later 50 artillery guns and 20 U.S. jets equipped with bombs hit the whole area and it became a field of explosions that continued for a full 30 seconds.

Moments afterward all over Hong Kong the surviving chinese and american forces all over Hong Kong on the ground and in the air watched as all the zerg suddenly just stopped their attack and retreated all of them returning to the broods main hive cluster.

All of the soldiers stared at the retreating zerg they all wondered what was going on. As far as they know the zerg have never retreated and yet that's what their doing. Many of the soldiers didn't know why but the near constant attacks were finally over and after a few moments of silence every soldier all over Hong Kong got their answer.

~To all troops the zerg are retreating. I repeat the zerg are retreating~ General Bohai,s voice came over every radio and military frequency.

With those words every soldier american and chinese started relaxing and others cheering for joy at their hard won victory. Many others dropped to the ground finally able to rest and let their guard down and other's still stood rifle's at the ready almost in shock that it's all over and afterwards everyone started tending to the wounded still on the battlefield.

* * *

 **Chinese command tent**

The commanding officers were in just as much relief and surprise as all the soldiers, as incredible as it sounds the zerg are retreating. The satellite date on the screens show's as much as General Bohai, LT,col Randolph, Sarah and the other chinese officers look on as the zerg retreated from the Hong Kong area.

"That's new" Sarah spoke up. "The zerg have never retreated until now."

"Hard to believe isn't it, but it's happening" the LT,col spoke turning to face Sarah. "But now we have to tend to the wounded and pick up the pieces, right general?"

"Aa... yes" General Bohai replied. "Well have a lot of wounded and dead... we need to begin recovery operations immediately."

The chinese general then started giving orders to all the chinese military troops to begin recovery and aid for all forces, as did their american counterparts. All over Hong Kong, american and chinese soldiers who had fought and died together began tending to the wounded and dead.

* * *

 **One hour later**

 **Former city of Guangzhou**

 **Quelaag brood main hive cluster**

The hive cluster was as always busy. Hundreds of drones went back and forth through it's halls from the deep underground mining minerals the zerg need and bringing them to the hatchery's, lairs, hive, and to the Digesters along with the rubble from the city as it was standard operating procedure now, for zerg to dismantle any and all traces of human civilization inside of their territory. And tens of thousands of other zerg of every curentally spawned type stood guard over the hive cluster itself, both inside and outside. Many of the new glaive colony's were also morphed giving the hive cluster anti air defense.

The Quelaag brood's new hive cluster is a fortress and the broods territory is constantly expanding to the north, east and west as hunting packs scout the land killing and collecting the biomass of any humans, their pets and live-stoke they find. At the currant rate most of southern china will be in the swarms control, in a little over a month or two. Even so brood queen Zavara still feels uneasy as she stands in the main chamber in front of the hive structure. And larva squarm about at her feet.

Zavara flexed one of her wings which was partly broken thanks to a artillery shell that hit her. Even with psi-armor reinforcing her body it still has limits.

 **"Are you uneasy my sister"** Na,kool projected. **"You don't seem to take the loss vary well even if it's a part of our Empress's plan for the humans"**

Zavara growled at the thought of willingly letting the humans win it just didn't sit well with her.

 **"No... I don't sister... although I understand the humans are useful to us zerg as our Empress has explained. Iron sharpens iron. As they grow in strength so to will the swarm be forced to evolve, otherwise both species will become stagnant and weak. It benefits both sides to not completely destroy the other."**

 **"Speaking of evolving sister. I have been trying my hand in the evolution chamber and I have enhanced the roach's of my brood with a powerful acid spray. It is based on the Digesters acid and is powerful enough to eat through the armor of the humans main battle tanks and concrete"** Na,kool projected getting her sister's interest.

 **"I see... I may try my own hand at creating a new strain... since I am a Brood Queen I should know how to do such as our Empress instructed.**

* * *

 **Mars moon second moon Phobos**

 **Xel'naga facility**

The ancient Xel'naga facility was vast and complex. Zerion could hardly understand the purpose of all the ancient machines let alone operate them but at least he could use the doors which made his scouting of the moon facility much easier. Zerion also could not help but wonder at the amazing architecture, so old yet so well preserved.

Zerion had found that although the tal'darim control the facility they are few in number but that doesn't mean their any less danger's. But being few in number also means they can't be every wear at once which meant that Zerion could find a place to rest and regain his strength. He's been using his void cloak to remain invisible for an extended period of time which has left him exhausted.

But for the past few hours Zerion has been resting in a room similar to the sunchamber in the settlement on mars but with a large artificial sun set in the ceiling providing all the light and energy protoss need. Apparently the Xel'naga had similar requirements as Protoss do. Finding this chamber was a stroke of luck.

Zerion opened his eyes and stood up feeling refreshed and ready to continue his scouting mission.

Zerion resumed his void cloak and left the Xel'naga sun chamber. He walked through a few hallway to a nearby transit sphere. The Xel'naga facility had two types of internal transit systems. One a platform that only goes horizontally or up to, or down to other levels throughout the facility. And the other are large spheres like the one Zerion walked inside. The spheres are able to go up, down or side to side and seem designed for people while the larger platforms seem more for cargo transport.

Zerion hit a button on the control panel and the sphere shot through its tunnel. It didn't take long for Zerion to reach the other side of the facility.

The transport sphere stopped and a cloaked Zerion walked out, he swiftly made his way through a long hallway in yet another new part of the Xel'naga complex. Zerion come upon a door and connected with it's psionic control interface and the two halfs slide apart. Zerion entered the room and saw hundreds of four foot wide hexagon holes along the walls going up fifty feet up. Most we're empty but others held silver bodied machine's that reminded Zerion of probes but with two folded arms and a single eye on their front and fins extending out from their sides and pointing backwards.

Zerion walked through the room examining the Xel'naga probes until he came to a control panel Zerion linked with th psi-interface and learned that their name was the Z-1500 Automated Systems Drone. Used for Combat, Defense and Maintenance of Xel'naga facility's.

"I can not let the Tal'darim get their hands on these things."

Zerion then used the control panel to overloaded all of the sleeping sentinels power plants and burned out their power cores. Zerion turned around and saw that the sentinels were heating up and then started exploding.

After the last sentinel exploded, Zerion continued on with his main objective gathering information on the tal'darim.

After his little sabotage, Zerion decided to return to the room the fabrication matrix's were taken to.

Zerion once more entered the transit system and quickly arrived at the manufacturing room.

Inside he saw fabrication matrix's. [Which were matter/energy pattern converters just like the replacaters from star-trek only using khaydarin crystals and more advanced]. Building small components which were then all hand assembled into larger machines by a few dozen Khalai workers who were all being guarded by six Tal'darim zealots.

The small components were tested before being placing onto hover plate forms and sent off to other rooms for storage until they were to be sent to the tal'darim ship back on Earth.

Zerion didn't understand the process vary much but that was not his expertise.

Other Fabrication matrix's on the other side of the massive chamber were set to auto build and were just pumping out black metal plates one after the other onto a conveyor belt of energy and then they were then picked up by automated robotic arms and stacked into ever growing piles along the walls.

Know doubt all of these components are for repairing Azrumath's ship. As Zerion watched from the shadows he looked up to see a support arch. With a single blink Zerion teleported a few dozen meters up and landed on top of the support arch giving him a better view of the construction floor without the risk of bumping into anyone.

The support arch was four feet wide and stretched across the room to a vertical support column. Zerion carefully walked across the arch and reached the middle of the room.

Zerion continued watching the Khalai work in their forced servitude to the Tal'darim. And he made him selfe a promise to one day free his brothers and sisters from this place.

Zerion then made his way across the support arch and blinked down to the floor and then he made his way to the hanger bay where he found the two Tal'darim shuttles he then started waiting for them to leave so he could find out where the tal'darim ship is.

 **[Chapter End]**


	21. Chapter 21

Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega

Star-craft is the property of blizzard

"Talk"

"Telepathy"

"SHOUTING"

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 21 A Valkyrur,s Training**

 **May 7th Friday 12:21 pm 2010**

 **Randgriz Castle**

 **Aliasse's Dream**

Aliasse felt Princess Lily pulling her by the hand as they ran through the halls of the castle, asking her to slow down.

"Sorry, I just, want to show you something, follow me" Lily said as she walked off, Aliasse sighed and followed her through the castle halls, down a lot of stairs and to a large room that must be the castle's basement. It was full of wood box's a few old stone status, and empty sets of old knights armor. The place gave Aliasse the creeps.

"Um, miss Lily-"

"Over here Aliasse, this way" the princess called from across the room as she pulled back a large red curtain hanging from the ceiling, behind it was a large cylinder shaped recess in the wall with a round spiral pattern platform in the floor.

"Whats this?" Aliasse asked.

"Just trust me, get on it"

Aliasse took a breath and stepped inside half expecting something to happen but nothing did, until princess Lily stepped into it and pressed a button like object. Then the recess started to glow with neon blue lines along it, then two sets of curved doors closed around the recess and Aliasse realized it was a elevator which then dropped down quit abruptly but in a controlled descent.

Both girls felt their stomachs lurch upwards as they moved down for a good 30 seconds before slowing down and stopping, then the doors opened as Aliasse held her hands to her mouth.

"Sorry about that" the princess spoke. "are you ok."

"Ugh, yeah, I just don't like elevators"

Both girl exited the ancient elevator into a hallway as they walked princess Lily explained that only the Royal family and Valkyrur were allowed in this place. They continued walking until exiting the tunnel into a massive domed chamber directly under Randgriz Castle. As they walked across the large chamber Aliasse saw that both the floor and dome ceiling had concentric spiral circles converging at the rooms center where a stone altar lay with three objects resting on it. One was a ornate dark blue and white book with a white metal like material forming a ornate spiral on its cover and and on the book,s edges. The other two items we're with a spiral pattern lance with a shell over the handle and spiral pattern shield both made of the same white material as the book.

Aliasse stared at the ancient weapons for a moment thinking both seemed far too small to be useful in real combat.

"What are they?" Aliasse asked her eyes fixed on the altar.

"Ancient combat arms used by the valkyrur. Their made from a extremely pure form Ragnite and another material thats some kind of carbon nanotube laced with Ragnite. Only a valkyrur can use them properly, and now they belong to you Aliasse" The princess explained as a strange beeping sound started.

Aliasse looked around for the source of the annoying sound and then turned to the princess who grabbed Aliasse and started shaking her, Aliasse realised the beeping noise was coming from the princess and everything started to go hazy.

 **Aliasse/princess Lily's room**

Aliasse blinked her lazy eyes in the morning sun light as the annoying beeping continued. She looked to her right as the alarm clock continued to beep and flash 7:30 AM on the table beside her bed. The young sliver haired girl reached out from under the covers and turned the annoying clock off. Then she stared out the window as the curtains blew in the wind for a moment before sitting up and stretching her arms.

Aliassa yawned and looked to her left to see Princess Lily was already up and had made her own bed and was reading the book from the alter. Both girls we're now sharing a bedroom ever since Aliasse came to the capital with her uncle Kurt and both we're now living in the royal castle as it's kind of hard and stupid to turn down such a invitation by the Archduke.

Aliasse also noticed that Princess Lily had already changed out of her night clothes and was wearing a yellow flowered sundress.

"Good morning Princess Lily," Aliasse said as she yawned again.

"Good morning" Lily replied glancing over at Aliasse and turning a page of the ancient book, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah.., Is that the same book that was on the altar under the castle" Aliasse asked staring at the book.

"Yes, it contains information on the powers of a valkyrur and other things. It's written in a ancient Gallian language but I know how to read it, I'll need to read it to know how best to train you on how to use your powers."

Aliasse Sighed.

"Does that mean we're doing tougher training than before? " Aliasse asked tired of all the training she's gone through since agreeing to help fight the zerg. Alicia never made her run laps when she was training Aliasse, and Zerion for the short time that he trained Aliasse only had her focus on her self control.

"Yeah, im afraid so, don't worry you'll get used to it. Come on get your clothes on or we'll be late for break fest."

"Sigh, ok," Aliasse somewhat regretfully replied as she slid out of the bed large and got dressed and both her and the princess left their bed room and walked down the hall to the kitchen which was as big and lavish as one would expect from royalty.

There were two large double door refrigerators, two large tables, two large sinks for cleaning dishes and all the cooking tools one would expect to have in a big restaurant.

"Good morning princess Lily, lady Aliasse," Samuel the chef in charge of cooking the food for the Gallian royal family asked from behind a counter as he finished cleaning some cups and placed them on a drying clothe by one of the large sinks.

"Morning Samuel. I'd like some french toast and sliced bannan's please,"

"And what do you want lady Aliasse," Samuel asked now walking to the refrigerator.

Aliasse hesitated as she's still hasn't gotten used to living in Randgriz castle let alone being treated like royalty herself. Not that she's complaining but it's a little overwhelming going from living in a old homestead at the edge of a small community in the middle of nowhere, to living in the home of the royal family of the country.

"Um, i'll have some eggs and pancakes please" she replied as Samuel repeated the orders and got started. Minutes later both girls sat at one of the tables and started eating. Aliasse neatly cut up her eggs and pankcakes into smaller pieces so as not to get the sticky syrup on her new and no doubt expensive dress, as the princess did the same.

About half way through their meal the Archduchess came walking in wearing a blue and white dress with gold lining on the edges .

"Morning Samuel is the tea ready?" Archduchess Maria Gi Randgriz asked.

"As always lady Maria" Chef Samuel replied placed a platter with four cups of tea on a food cart.

"Morning mom" Lily said as she wiped off her mouth with a napkin.

"Morning dear, are the two of you doing the more training today?" The Archduchess asked as ever since Aliasse came to live in the castle princess Lily has taken it upon herself to help train Aliasse in how to fight like a valkyrur, even training with her, well as much as the princess can anyway.

"Yes, we're doing some more training today, and what about you, are you still going to that meeting?"

"Yes I am, Oh and before I forget, Aliasse your uncle already left the castle a short time ago, he said he needed to pick something up back at your homestead. And girls I want both of you to stay safe and don't hurt yourselfs, and please don't damage the castle.

"Umm yes mom, we won't" Lily replied understanding her mom's warning as she left the room pushing the cart with the try of four tea cups on it.

"What meeting is she going to" Aliasse asked as Lily faced her.

"Oh some meeting with people from that international alliance. Gallia is going to join so their just going to talk formality and stuff like that. By the way what did your uncle need to get back at your old home?"

Aliasse shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"Beats me, he doesn't tell me everything he does" Aliasse said taking a sip of her milk.

"Well after breakfast lets run ten laps around the Castle like last time" the princess replied.

"Ok..., but let's pace ourselves this time, yesterday we were out of breath by the third lap and my feet still feel sore," Aliasse said not as enthusiastic as the princess.

* * *

Archduchess Maria walked back down the grand hallway which ran through Randgriz castle end to end and arrived at a room with a open door.

The room she entered was used for informal and relaxed talks involving things that don't need to be as public. As she entered the room with the cart, the four men watched as closed the door behind her.

The meeting room was simple with one window, two couches and a short table between it which she walked to and set the try of tea down on the table.

"Archduchess you really didn't have to get the coffee yourself," general Radi Jaeger one of the leaders of the Gallian army spoke sitting in one of the couche's beside their guest general lions.

"Don't worry about it general, my wife likes to use any excuse to get up and move around, she's not the type to stand around and be waited on hand and foot," Archduke William spoke as he reached out to grab one of the tea cup's."

"My husband is right, I like doing little stuff like this to keep myself active. Dont want to be lazy and fat now do I," Archduchess Maria replied as she sat beside her husband. "And I don't like to just sit around and let others do all the work, even if I am Archduchess," Maria replied as she picked up her own cup of tea and took a sip.

"I see" Matthew Lions spoke taking his cup of tea. "The trappings of wealth and royalty hasn't affected you then?" he said taking a sip.

"No it hasn't general," the Archduchess replied. "And by the way, is it true that the leader of the zerg is a valkyrur" she asked in a serious tone as the american general stopped drinking his tea and placed it back on its table.

"I see you already know about it then," lions replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a overhead satellite picture of a blue armored figure fighting the brazilian army.

"Yes we do" The Archduke spoke as he and his wife examined the picture. "And we understand that only a valkyrur can match another valkyrur in combat. Sending anything else would be... a waste of lives. But as it just so happens there's a valkyrur living here with us" Archduke william spoke getting a look of surprise from both the american and his own generals.

"This is the first i've heard of this," the gallian general Radi jaeger said wondering why he hasn't been told any of this sooner.

"Don't worry Radi, we told you now so don't feel like you've been left out" the Archduke spoke.

"Ah,hem with all do respect Archduke, how am I supposed to protect our nation of I don't know about all of our military assets" the general asked as both the Archduke and archduchess shot him an evil eye.

"General do you consider a 13 year old girl a military asset" the Archduke asked in a serious tone looking the general in the eye's.

General Jaeger slumped his shoulders down and replied.

"Ahh, no sir, my lady, i'm sorry for my remark. But it was both of you who considered using her to fight another valkyrur."

Both William and Maria the generals meaning.

"Yes I know we did general Jaeger, but in that case we have no choice. Besides Young Aliasse will hardly fight alone. I'm sure your army will provide as much support for her a possible."

General Jaeger closed his eyes and opened them knowing it was his duty to do such.

"I and all of my men and women of the Gallien army will do whatever is needed to aide our young Valkyrur in combat."

Both the archduke and duchess nodded accepting the generals answer.

"Good, now we can get back to businesses, general lions, i've heard that your force's have had their first victory yesterday" the Archduke asked.

"Yes we did, in a joint operation between Chinese and American forces successfully defended Hong Kong from invasion by the zerg. Even though the fighting only lasted a day the casualties were still quite high. Even delta team, our elite special forces lost six members when they encountered what we believe to be a high ranking zerg leader and her elite guard."

"Her?, you mean the zerg leader is female " the Archduchess asked.

"Yes Archduchess, that was the report given by the surviving members of delta team's sub unit blue team after they encountered her. The zerg leader with a force of only sixty other new types of zerg which we believe to be an elite guard and shock troop of some kind, wiped out a civilian air base the chinese military was using for rearming and refueling their aircraft. But a heavy artillery barrage leveled the area, and shortly after that, all the zerg stopped the attack and returned to their hive cluster. But we never recovered the body of the zerg leader and I don't think we killed her."

"So you think the zerg leader was injured but not killed and that she had her forces retreat," general Jaeger spoke up.

"Yes, I believe so, the zerg may attack Hong Kong again in the future, so the forces there will remain for the time being. Also Archduke, about this Valkyrur you say you have, you said she's only 13, do you think she can even help in the war?" General lions asked as the Archduke closed his eyes and replied.

"She may be young but" the Archduke opened his eyes looking at general lions. "It was her decision to fight, and currently shes training here at the castle and will continue to do so until I, my wife and daughter feel she's ready to fight" the archduke replied with a dead serious look on his face.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean the zerg will wait for her to complete her training," lions countered and both men stared at each other.

"Well," Archduchess Maria started. "If you want mister lions you can meet with her and see the power of a valkyrur for yourself" she suggested.

"Hmm I think i'll take you up on your offer Archduchess. When can I have this meeting?" lions asked.

"She should have started her morning training right now, so sometime around three a clock should be the best time for a demonstration of her power" Archduke William answered.

"Also general lions" The Archduchess started. "Have you heard of a new company in Brazil thats selling hydrogen at a unusually low price,"

The general thought a moment and realized what company the Archduchess was referring to as hes heard about it to but only because of a random report he got concerning the Zergs impact on the economics of south american countries .

"You mean Horizon, am I right,"

"Yes" she replied.

"It seems to be a rather new company" the archduke started. "But it's growing quickly because of the demand for cheap fuel sources like hydrogen caused by the appearance of and war against the zerg has driven gas and fossil fuel prices up quite a bit,"

"Gallia has already made a few purchase's of hydrogen from that company" stated general jaeger.

"It is quite strange for a company to sell hydrogen at such a low price" general lions spoke. "And considering their only facility is so close to zerg territory, theres a question of how can such a small group afford to sell hydrogen so cheaply,"

"Unless" the Archduchess spoke." They have some new way of making hydrogen that's a fraction of the cost of other methods. William why don't I take a trip down to Brazil and see this Horizon company, for myself,"

The Archduke turned to face his wife with a look of surprise on his face.

"Why do you have to go, we can send someone else,"

The Archduchess smiled at her husband and replied, "Because it's been years since I left the Gallia and I feel like stretching my legs, and before you worry about me I already have two body guards in mind."

The Archduke signed knowing his wife has made up her mind over the matter and won't change her mind. "Just stay safe dear"

* * *

 **Castle Randgriz perimeter**

After finishing breakfast both princess Lily and Aliasse changed into shorts and plane white shirts which are more comfortable for exercising. And both girls started jogging around the castle like they have been for the past few days. The princess's training plan was to first develop Aliasse,s body and then her technique's in using her aura. Both girls jogged around the castle for two hours off and on taking breaks as the royal guards watched them from afar.

After physical training both girls changed out of their sweaty clothes and then traveled by helicopter to a military firing range miles away from the capital next to a forest.

Lily watched through a pair of binoculars as Aliasse wreathed in her blue flame aura ran across open ground far faster than a normal human could while evading and blocking the artillery and mortar fire exploding all around her with her new flame aura shield which princess Lily helped Aliasse develop after reading that ancient book of the Valkyrur. It was a blue flame covering Aliasse,s body and it boosted her speed, strength, jumping ability and served as a reactive shield that allowed Aliasse to move around faster and more freely but if an attack connected with the flame it would then instantly become a solid barrier at the point of impact and block the attack.

later Princess Lily again watched from a distance as Aliasse used her aura to form different types of weapons and strike down dozens of dummy target's made of metal.

Lily watched with two royal guards standing behind her as Aliasse swung a large aura sword in a wide horizontal arch slicing seven steel rods in half then shifted the aura sword into a spear and throwing it at another target hanging between some trees piercing all the way through the steel target.

Princess Lily and the soldiers were all surprised at how fast Aliasse picked up everything and how good she got at hitting the targets. It was as if fighting was in Aliasse,s blood or rather something all valkyrur have in common.

Aliasse continued on to another area where more targets were set for her to destroy. Lily and the royal guards followed keeped out of the path of destruction as two remote controlled tanks charged in and fired at Aliasse. But the 30mm cannon shells deflected off Aliasse,s flame aura as the young Valkyrur formed two large aura lances and throw them one after the other at the tanks, piercing right through their armor and into the engine blocks destroying them both just as a remote controlled attack helicopter appeared overhead and started firing a barrage of rockets at her.

Rockets exploded around her as Aliasse zig zagged side to side and then jumped hundreds of feet in the air right at the drone helicopter and formed her aura into a giant hand and swatted the copter out of the air. Aliasse landed softly thanks to her flame aura while the helicopter crashed into a broken hep of twisted burning metal.

Princess Lily heard some of the royal guards around her talking about how impressive Aliasse power is and something about staying on her good side when the princess's cell phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello dad what you calling for?"

"Lily I just wanted to tell you that I scheduled a demonstration of Aliasse,s powers at three o'clock" her father the Archduke spoke over the cellphone.

"Ok, but don't you think it's a little too soon for that dad" Lily asked worried Aliasse won't be able to control the power of the valkyrur arms.

"That's why we need to conduct a test before giving her the valkyrur arms for real combat," her father spoke making a point.

"Ok dad I understand, i'll tell her," the princess replied as she turned her cell phone off and looked back towards Aliasse as she landed behind another remote controlled tank and cut it in half with a giant aura axe.

Another few hours later both girls and their royal guard escorts returned to the castle as another craft entered the atmosphere high overhead but was undetected by any technology but Aliasse easily sensed the psionic presence with in. It was the same one that left gallia with Zerion days ago, but Aliasse couldn't sense her friend's psionic presence anywhere, this got the young girl worried about her friend.

As the helicopter landed on one of the helipads atop Randgriz castle a alien craft landed on another helipad close by. The girls got out of the helicopter and heard two of the castle guards talking.

"Is that the same craft from before?" Guard 1 asked.

"Yeah it's the same one," guard 2 replied as the crafts rear ramp dropped down and a 7 feet tall grey alien wearing black and red armor stepped out with a large golden box hovering on the ramp behind him and was greeted by another of the castle's royal guard.

"Tell the Archduke I have returned and I have brought a gift" the alien spoke in a echoing voice.

"What... who is that? " the princess in a surprised tone asked one of her royal guard's.

"Oh that's another alien, but he supposed to be on our side, but I don't really trust him though" the guard answered.

Kainok followed the human across the castle roof to a stair way as the golden box floated behind him. They walked down the stairs to a very large hallway that looked like it ran from one side of the castle to the other. The two of them continued down the hall until reaching another set of stairs and dropping down to another level then the human stopped in front of a pair of large double doors. Kainok recognised as leading to the Archduke's throne room.

"Please wait here, the, the Archduke will see you shortly" the short human guard said in a half stutter as he entered the throne room first. No doubt intimidated by the protoss which Kainok liked, the lesser races should bow before the greater protoss.

After waiting around for a few minutes the doors opened and Kainok stepped through and walked across the large room with the large hovering box following behind him. Kainok saw the human sitting on his throne across the room with ten guards standing around the room.

"I welcome you back Kainok your armor is... different then last time we met. What word do you have of your leaders decision" Archduke william asked.

"Archduke of Gallia" Kainok started. "The leader of my people has decided to join with you in an alliance, but only until the zerg threat is eliminated. But because we are so few in number we cannot send any warrior's to help in battle, but instead we will for the time being give you a piece of our technology so that you can better fight the zerg" Kainok finished and glanced to the right seeing two young human females watching him through a small crack in a pair of double doors and sensed that one of them has great psionic power and is the same psionic presence he felt on the roof.

"I see, Kainok what is this technology you brought?" the Archduke asked.

"It is a simple fabrication matrix, it will allow you to build weapons to fight the zerg and it can build many other things as well."

"So it can build anything we want it to?" the Archduke asked.

"Do you want a demonstration."

"Yes" The Archduke replied

Kainok then waved his hand over the floating golden box and then it dropped gently to the floor and opened up revealing two large gold orbs pulsing with a light blue they slide to both sides of a flat platform, then a moment later the platform glowed white and a object roze up from the platform the shape becoming clear for all to see, it was a perfect replica of the Archdukes throne.

"It is a impressive piece of technology, we'll have great use of this in the future, i'll have a room prepared for you Kainok thats is if you wise to stay here?"

"A private room will be... adequate. And if you wise you can have your scientist begin studying the technology of my shuttle, you may do so" Kainok replied.

* * *

As the Archduke and Protoss continued their conversation Lily and Aliasse watched from a side hallway through a pair of double doors.

"Wow this is the first time seeing a real life alien" princess Lily spoke softly as she and Aliasse peaked through the crack in the double doors.

"I don't trust him" Aliasse said as she stood back from the door.

"And why's that"

"I... I don't know. it's just his attitude I guess" Aliasse replied.

Lily stood up and closed the double doors.

"Well, if you don't trust him, nether do I" Lily replied as her mother walked up to them.

"Lily" Archduchess Maria spoke. "It's almost time for the demonstration, let's go and retrieve the Valkyrur arms."

Lily turned to her mother realizing how late it was.

"Ok mom."

11 minutes later Aliasse stood on the edge of the large navel loading dock overlooking the lake behind Randgriz castle. Behind her stood the Archduke, general's lions, and Jaeger. And walking up to her was Princess Lily holding the Valkyrur shield, and the Archduchess holding the Valkyrur lance.

"So your the young Valkyrur i've heard about" Lions said looking at Aliasse, "You don't have to go through with this young lady if you don't want to" general Lions spoke with a little bit of concern in his voice, Aliasse looked at him and replied.

"No it's fine... I... I chose to fight so" Aliasse took the lance and shield. "I can't just back out" Aliasse replied in a determined tone, as general Lions heard the courage is the young girl's words.

Upon picking up the lance and shield, both reacted to Aliasse's psionic power and flashed bright blue for a moment and they both expanded in size. The lance became longer and a little wider, and the shield became thicker and wider, much to the surprise of everyone watching.

Aliasse's Flame aura erupted over her body but was flickering faster and brighter then normal and she felt intense power coursing through her body. Aliasse took a deep breath and focused gaining control over the power welling up in her.

Aliasse then turned around and saw her target, a old gallian destroyer left over from W.W. 2 resting on the shore at the other side of the 12 mile long, 9 mile wide lake. Aliasse pointed the lance at the wreck of a ship and focused her power into the lance which started to spine past the hand guard. Slow at first then faster and faster glowing as psionic aura energy gathered in thin wisp's along the spinning lance to its tip as everyone watched in anticipation.

When Aliasse felt enough energy was gathered she released it. A blazing silver blue bolt shot out from the lance and quickly flew across the lake and out of view. A moment later there was a bright flash of light and a loud blast as it impacted the side of the ship sending a giant plume of water into the air as it detonated blasting the ship in half.

Everyone watched and marveled at Aliasse,s destructive power with the valkyrur arms as a ripple of waves spread across surface of the lake.

"That was... impressive" General lions spoke to the Arc duke. "I understand why your people revere the Valkyrur so much now Archduke William gi randgriz. And getting to the real reason i'm here, I would like to formally invite your nation to join the allied forces" general Lions said extending his hand.

"It would be my pleasure general, we have much to discuss" the Archduke spoke extending his own hand grasping the generals and shaking on Gallia being the newest member of the global military alliance. Both men began talking as Aliasse continued to stare at the remains of the ship she destroyed wondering in trepidation of when she will have to fight for real. Both the Archduchess Maria and princess Lily watched her from behind easily seeing the emotions and worry going on inside her.

Lily walked up to Aliasse and started comforting her as the Archduke William and General Lions continued talking about some secret project.

Watching them all from the castle was the tal'darim spy Kainok staring intently at the young Valkyrur.

"Everything is going according to my masters plan. I need only wait for the proper time to act" Kainok thought to himself as he backed away from the window and started meditating continuing his training on gaining more control over his psionic powers.

* * *

 **Barious Forest**

 **Kurt's family homestead**

The road was bumpy and snaked through the forest and mountains and in some places it could hardly be called a road as the black top highway turned into dirt road as Kurt drove his truck back to his family's homestead.

Gallia was a small country like most others in europe, and as a result it had only taken a hour and a half on the main highway to drive across Gallia to the Barious forest, but it then took another hour to drive through the rough terrain in the forest till reaching the homestead. The reason for the trip was for Kurt to retrieve his gallian military uniform, even though he could easily get a new one, Kurts old uniform has... sentimental value to him.

Hours after starting their trip Kurt finally parked the truck in front of the homestead and his passenger spoke.

"It's been years since I was back here" Nathan Gunther spoke as he looked around at the old but sturdy buildings, and Kurt agreed as he remembered all the holidays, hunting trips and adventures both men spent here many years before when they were younger.

After spending a few moments remembering the past both men got out of the truck and walked to the house, as a woman in overall jeans opened the front door and stepped onto the porch.

"Kurt?, why are you back so soon" she asked as Nathan looked at Kurt and then to the woman and back to Kurt.

"Umm Kurt when did you get married," Nathan blurted out much to Kurt and the women's bewilderment.

"She's not my wife, Martha's just... a neighbour I asked to take care of things here while I was gone" Kurt corrected.

"Oh sorry. Are you going to get married?" Nathan asked in a joking tone and Kurt shot him a glare.

"Well... anyway why are you back so soon. The way you spoke over the phone it sounded like you were going to be gone for a lot longer than a few days?" Martha asked stepping off the front porch.

"Well Martha i'm just back to pick up some stuff, and then i'm leaving again" Kurt answered.

"Is that all, you could have called before hand and I could have got the stuff out for you already"

"Sorry Martha but the things i'm here to get are from when I was in the military and... I would prefer to handle them myself" Kurt said walking past her onto the porch"

"Oh... I get it, well call me if you need anything," Martha replied as Kurt and Nathan entered the cabin and Martha followed, she still had to clean the dishes from her morning breakfast.

Kurt walked up the stairs to the second floor hallway and pulled a cord hanging from the ceiling as Nathan reached the second floor. A set of stairs unfolded down from the ceiling, both men stepped up the new set of stairs and into the dark attic. Kurt felt around in the darkness for a bit before he felt the light switch and turned it on illuminating the attic. There were a dozen boxes pilled around the room some with labels and others without.

"So which one is your uniform in" Nathan asked.

"That one over there" kurt pointed to a large box with the words military uniform on it.

"Oh" Nathan replied as Kurt walked over and started to open the box.

Nathan looked around and saw a box next to him with the words family pictures on it, which got his attention. Nathan walked over and kneeled down, opening the box and inside was a pile of pictures, some without color going all the way back to the 1890's. Nathan rummaged through the pictures and he came across an envelope with a few pictures in it, Nathan opened the envelope and the first picture caught his eye, it was a photo of a Darcsen family of three, a father in a Gallian military uniform from W.W.2 and a mother and 6 year old daughter wearing matching sets of baker uniforms.

Nathan turned the picture over and on the back was written.

Welkin, Alicia, Isara Gunther.

Nathan recognized the little girl Isara as his grandmother, remembering his family tree, Isara Gunther had two kids of her own a boy and a girl, the boy became Nathan's father and the girl changed her last name to Irving after she married and then gave birth to her own kids a boy and a girl, the boy was kurt and the girl was his now deceased sister. The homestead being from kurt's fathers side of the family. Kurt and Nathan were cousin's even though they don't talk much about it since they consider each other friends first and cousin's second.

"Hey I found some old pictures of our great grandparents"

"Really" Kurt replied as he pulled out a plastic bag containing his old military uniform.

"Yeah come look"

Kurt stood up and walked over to Nathan who passed him the picture. Kurt looked at the photo for a moment before a thought hit him.

"Hey Nathan you think that story grandmother said about great grandmother was true"

"What? you mean that story about great grandmother Alicia being the Valkyrur that turned the war around and kicked nazi ass" Nathan replied with a curious look at Kurt.

"Yeah" Kurt looked back to Nathan. "It would explain why Aliasse is a Valkyrur" Kurt replied the logic making sense to Nathan who then stood up.

"That does make a lot of sense... hey you don't think that Valkyrur you told me about the one that's controlling the zerg is maybe related to our family" Nathan spoke as both men thought in a moment of silence.

"Naaa couldn't be" both men spoke.

* * *

 **New york**

 **Jaeger Pharmaceutical corporation HQ**

 **Genetics Lab 4**

Doctor Normen sat in his chair as he went over the date on the computer screen. He had ran the DNA test four times and looked through records found by the field agents he sent to Gallia, but no matter how many times he looked over the date the results where the same and pointed to one thing.

Normen stood up and down loaded the date onto his tablet and then opened the security door and walked out of his lab, down the hall turning to the elevator, he pushed the control panel for the floor Director Richards office was on. The elevator trip took a full minute then the doors opened and Normen walked out of the elevator as two other people working for the company passed him and the doors closed behind and he walked down the hallway arriving at the desk of Richards secretary who told Richard of his visitor.

The wooden double doors opened and Richard looked up from his pile of paperwork to see Dr Normen as he entered his office.

"Director Richard I have something important to show you" DR. Normen said as he walked up to Richard's desk and sat in one of the chairs.

"Dr Normen, couldn't you have called me from your lab" Richard spoke in slit annoyance considering all the work he had to do.

"Umm... yes... I could have I guess, but this is something quite surprising" Normen replied as Richard realized the man seemed to have found something of great interest otherwise he wouldn't have come all the way up from his lab.

"Ok what did you find" Richard asked.

"Well it's nothing ground breaking. But I thought you'd want to see it all the same. I crossed referenced all of CV1 {Ellen} and CV2's {Aliasse}" family records and compared their DNA from what you were able to get from CV2 during your time in Gallia and," Dr Norman passed the tablet to Richard. "This is what I found,"

Richard looked the tablet over and then his eyes opened wide in realization.

"Your right Dr Normen, this is very interesting, who would have guessed CV1, Ellen and that little kid Aliasse where distant family," Richard spoke continuing to look through the date showing matching family genes.

Dr Normen continued his explanation.

"From what I found both CV1 and CV2 both have a distant family relation to each other, based on my experience in genetics and the records I found, it seems that both CV1 and CV2 are related by a pair of sisters who lived in a orphanage in the small town of Bruhl in northern Gailla, their names are-"

"Alicia and Isala Melchiott," Richard finished as he continued reading through the date which indicated that in the year 1931 Isala was adopted and separated from her sister Alicia when they were 9 years old and moved with her adopted parents to another town to southern Gallia and changed her last name. And later on was married and changed her last name again to Baker. "Hah, it's almost exactly like the game" Richard said under his breath musing at the names.

"Um, game sir," Dr Normen asked a little confused at what anything here has to do with a game.

"Oh it's nothing important, it's just the names and places are similar to a game my son play's is all... Now I wonder how we can use this information," Richard lied, he's had suspicion's ever since he bought the game called Valkyria Chronicles for his son's birthday 2 years ago. It was J-RPG game loosely based on the Gallian legends of the Valkyrur, and inspired by the real life Valkyrur that appeared during W.W. 2, key word 'supposed' to be. The details concerning the valkyrur powers awakening after suffering a fatal or near fatal wound plus other little details here and there in the game are far too detailed to just be lucky guesses. Richard had thought something strange concerning it, and also the detail's and information about the zerg and Protoss from the game StarCraft are the same way. It's as if someone who knows everything about the Valkyrur, Zerg, and Protoss influenced the creation of or maybe even started both games in the first place. Whatever the truth is something very big was going on, and Richard felt as though someone or something was manipulating both people and events on a large scale but for what purpose he knew not.

* * *

 **Hong kong**

 **USS Ranger**

The city of Hong Kong day's after the battle, millions of people that called the city home and the chinese and american soldiers who defended it were all relieved the fighting was over and in a time of mourning for the dead, and of recovery. Over the course of the battle nearly 20.000 chinese, 2.450, american soldiers lost their lives along with some 4000 civilians who were caught up in the fighting and there was tens of thousands of Zerg bodies scattered for miles around.

News agencies from all over the world reported on the attack on the city of HongKong and many field reporters were present during the battle although few got any shots of zerg during the battle but all of them were quite busy reporting on the recovery.

And something of a strange and uneasy truce was going on between the humans and Zerg as hundreds of drones moved about the former battlefield picking up and transporting corpses of dead zerg back to the hive cluster while also keeping their distance from the humans and their armored vehicles who were also working to recover their dead, it was a surreal sight considering the intense battle just days before.

The hospitals of Hong Kong and the medical personnel of the american fleet were overwhelmed by the number of wounded and dead, luckily many of the same international humanitarian aid organizations that came to the help of Brazil, where now becoming free to turn their attention to China and India since the zerg forces in south america seem to have entered a dormant state and were no longer attacking human towns or city,s freeing up personnel and resources.

Many ships and planes from other parts of the world started arriving at Hong Kong airports and ship docks as Captain Adamson stood at the side balcony of his ships bridge tower overlooking the flight deck, giving him a good view of the new arrival's to Hong Kong's crowded Kowloon bay as the wind started blowing strongly across the bay. Many ships moved around the harbor ranging from small fishing and tug boats to massive cargo ships and one cruise liner. All moving past or around the docked American ships, by now everyone in the city, American and Chinese, tens of thousands of soldiers and millions of civilians and the newly arriving aid workers were all working to put the pieces back together.

"Captain" Lt,col Randolph spoke as he joined captain Adamson on the balcony.

"Lt,col" Adamson replied. "I see the recovery efforts are going well. We were lucky those mutalisk and scourges didn't attack the fleet otherwise we wouldn't have been able to support the ground troop's as much."

"I wonder about that" Randolph spoke voicing his concerns over the zerg commitment to the battle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if they really wanted to finish us off they would have focused on destroying the fleet first.., but that's just just my opinion on their Tactical move sir."

He had a point that Adams couldn't deny.

"So what, you think the Zerg intentionally avoided attacking our fleet. If so then why?" Adamson replied even though a few of the american ships were fitted with the new Phalanx guns. Still a focused zerg rush still would have sunk a few ships.

"I don't know captain Adamson, but that's why I gave miss Sarah permission to return to the U.S. mainland. Hopefully when she returns she'll have a answer for us" Randolph said as he gestured to the flight deck where a C-130J super Hercules was being loaded up with the bodys of many American soldiers. Six of which were from delta team the first losses they have suffered.

Jacob and Mason with a few bandages on his face, where standing along the open rear ramp of the transport as Sarah walked up to them with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and wearing a green jumpsuit for the long trip back to the US mainland.

"Are you sure you don't want a member of delta to escort you Sarah," Jacob shouted over the roar of the C-130Js engines as everyone on deck braced against the strong gust of wind.

Sarah looked at him with a sigh as she dropped the duffel bag she was holding to the deck.

"I can take care of myself Jacob, besides if the Zerg attack again you'll be needed here more than me" she replied.

"Well ma'am" Mason started." Just be careful, you've been the brains of our unit along with the Lt,col, so come back safe as soon as possible."

"I will first lieutenant, both of you take care" Sarah said as she picked the duffle bag back up and walked onto the rear of the C-130J as the pilots finished the pre-flight checks. The copilot looked back to see that their passenger was securing herself in with the buckles in one of the folding chairs along the wall.

"Ok everything's secure" the copilot spoke as the pilot flipped a switch and the rear cargo ramp lifted up and closed.

The control tower sounded over the radio and gave the all clear signal for them to take off, the pilot revved the engines up as Jacob and Mason and everyone else left the flight deck for the safety of the carriers bridge tower and a few moments later the carriers deck catapult launched the C-130J across the carrier deck and into the air on it's long trip back to the U.S. mainland.

As the C-130J Super Hercules took off from the USS Rangers flight deck flying out over the bay, Sarah Ava got comfortably for what was going to be a long flight but she had questions that only the zerg queen that delta team had captured before could answer like why the zerg stopped attacking human towns and city,s in south-america and why they stopped attacking Hong Kong when they were winning.

 **May 8th, Saturday morning, 9:32 AM**

Ten hours and two mid air refueling's later Sarah's plane landed at a military air base on the U.S. west coast. But to reach her destination she had to hop onto another plan that transported her to The Raven Rock underground base in Maryland on the US east coast. Originally it was a Alternate Command Center, or Site R, from which U.S. forces would be commanded in the event of World War III or a nuclear war, but now it was a anti zerg, weapons and bio research base.

Sarah's security clearance gave her access and got her through the front gate and into the base and it helped that Randolph called ahead of time to make sure everyone on the base knew she was coming.

A pair of elevator doors opened and a female scientist in a white lab coat greeted Sarah as she walked out of the elevator.

"Good morning miss Ave, It's good to see you again" Lucy Darrington spoke as she walked with Sarah down the white security hallway one of the main entrances to the underground base.

"It's nice to see you again too Lucy, how's our... guest been,"

"Umm if you mean the zerg queen, not too well," Lucy replied, as the two of them walked through the base passing other base personnel guards and scientists. Lucy explained about the tests they've conducted on the zerg queen that have included nerve gas like VX and various other kinds of poisons in small amounts to test how resistant to them zerg physiology is. To say the least the test's where striking failure's the only thing they did was give the queen a chance to do what all zerg do and do very well, adapt and evolve, resulting in the queen becoming completely immune to the very same nerve agent's and poisons used on her before, even when exposed to 10 times the normally fatal amount.

After that the scientist tried different types and amounts of radiation which didn't even seem to bother the queen.

And then they tried directed energy weapons like lasers and the The Active Denial System (ADS) a non-lethal, directed-energy weapon developed by the U.S. military designed for area denial, perimeter security and crowd control. Informally, the weapon is also called the heat ray since it works by using microwaves to heat the surface of targets, such as the skin of targeted human subjects, it works on a similar principle as a microwave oven only much bigger, this too failed to do anything but force a evolutionary adaptation in the zerg queen, after which the ADS was mostly useless.

The researchers then started getting more serious and creative and started using lab engineered viruses to attack the queen at a cellular and genetic level, this actually seemed to be working as the queen was incapacitated for a whole day giving the scientist a brief window to get blood samples from the zerg queen, but they lingered in the containment cell a little to long and a scientist by the name of Bob was just about to leave when the queen suddenly got up and grabbed him and much to the horror of the other personnel the zerg queen ripped Bob into pieces and ate him bones and all.

After this... incident the containment chamber was modified with a pair of napalm flamethrowers and machine guns hanging from the ceiling, along with the armored camera's already in the room, all constantly pointed at the Zerg queen.

Sarah and Lucy walked through the base passing several security checkpoints, a cafeteria, on base living quarters and past the armory as they walked to their destination.

A pair of large armored double doors opened as the two women entered the observation room overlooking the containment chamber the Zerg queen was in.

A few other scientist and guards we're in the observation room and one man noticed Lucy and the new arrival.

"Ah miss Ava, it's good to have you here again. I haven't seen you since you picked up those prototype weapons for delta team," A man in his early 40s said as he walked up to Sarah and held out his hand

"It's nice to see you again to DR, Emerson," Sarah replied shaking the Dr's hand. "I hear you've had a tough time finding weapons that work against the zerg queen."

"Ah yes, we have had a difficult time of it. But finding a weapon that works against the zerg isn't the problem, what is the problem is finding a weapon that keeps working against them. The zergs ability to adapt is... simply amazing, to think such a thing exist's in nature is_" Dr Emerson continued to explain how impressive the zerg ability to adapt is for a full 5 minutes before finishing. "The most incredibly part is that we've found that the zerg actually have nano-cells smaller than a virus that function just like a nano-machine is speculated to work. I believe this is how the Zerg can evolve and adapt their biology and DNA so fast."

This last bit of information grabbed Sarah's attention.

"I see that is amazing. Dr Emerson how do you think the zerg gained such a thing as a organic nano-cell." Sarah asked now interested in the subject.

"Hmm, well... it's just a theory but I believe that when the Zerg first evolved they somehow... became interdependent with a virus that lived inside the primordial oceans of their home world with the first ancestors of the zerg, and over time the... proto zerg and the virus became one on a genetic level and then evolved to become something far, far, greater then what ether one could be alone, and eventually became what" Dr Emerson glanced at the large armored glass window. "We see today."

"That is a rather interesting theory Dr, and I would think you hit the nail on the head," Sarah said complimenting Emerson on his theory as she walked closer to the window and looked out at the chamber below.

The containment chamber was 50 feet lower then the observation room and is a 100 by 100 foot wide room and made from reinforced steel; and the floor and walls were connected to the facilities power grid; just in case the zerg Queen tried to burrow out.

As Sarah looked down she was shocked at what she saw, the queen was now almost double the size it had been when Delta team captured it, and it had a thicker darker carapace armor with horns and spikes small and large over its body on the top and sides of the armored head crest, the shoulders and arms, and on the six large legs and the armored back of the lower half of the body.

* * *

The zerg queen stood in the center of the chamber staring off into space. The humans haven't tried any new weapons on her for a few days now and she was getting eager to return to the swarm. The taste of human flesh was a treat but a costly one after she had made a meal of the scientist, the other humans installed four turrets into the ceiling. Two 50 caliber machine guns and two flamethrowers. The guards tested them on her, the large bullets of the guns cracked and penetrated her armor, and the extreme heat from the sticky liquid burned her body and cooked her internal organs, although the zerg queen regenerated, after words the humans told her from the safety of their little room above that if she did that again they would kill her.

They even tried questioning her, not that the zerg queen had nothing to say to a human so she ignored them and focused on the war her sister queens and fellow zerg where fighting on the other side of the world.

Even though her body was confined to this room the zerg queen could still observe the rest of the swarm through the hive-mind which is what kept her mostly occupied. The zerg queen was both a prisoner and a commander mostly observing the swarm as a whole and gaining experience watching her older sisters command their packs and broods; but the prisoner queen also acted as sub commander to the zerg naval armada in the pacific under the leadership of Solus while also monitoring the growth of the two new behemoths still growing at the primary hive cluster in south america. All of which the Swarm Empress had ordered her to do, all being apart of her education. Also as the humans did their tests on the queen they unknowingly made the swarm stronger as the adaptations the prisoner queen had gone through was transmitted through the psionic hive mind to Abastein who used the information to improve the swarm giving the zerg more resistance to those human weapons used on the captive queen.

As a part of the queens mind was focused on a battle, another part recognizing the human female watching her from the window above, it was the same one that was with the human soldiers that had captured her before. The zerg queen connected to her Empress as she was instructed to do if that human female was ever to return.

 **"She's returned then, i'll possess your body now"** the powerful psionic voice of the swarm Empress reverberated in the queen's mind as she gave control of her body to her Empress and her eyes started to glow purple then queen possessed by the Empress stared up at Sarah ava.

* * *

Sarah saw the as the zerg queen look up at her and noticed that the queens eyes started to glow purple. Sarah remembered that happened the last time the Empress of the zerg spoke through this queen.

Sarah looked to her left and saw a inter comm; she walked over to it and turned it on.

"Hello, do you remember me," Sarah asked her voice being transmitted into the chamber through the speakers.

"Yes," Ellen answered through the zerg queen. "I suppose you have come here to ask a few questions."

The other scientist in the observation room stopped what they were doing to listen along with Dr Emerson and Lucy.

"Firstly, am I speaking with the leader of the zerg swarm," Sarah asked wanting confirmation.

"Yes you are."

"Then may I ask why did your forces attacking Hong Kong; give up so quickly," Sarah asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Hmp, so you noticed," Ellen spoke crossing the zerg queen's arms. "Good for you, but to answer your question that small bit of land really doesn't interest to me, so you humans got off easy. It isn't worth losing so many soldiers for such a small bit of land compared to the rest of southern china,"

Sarah smiled noticing a few lies in those words.

"That's a lie, you zerg can recycle your dead and grow new zerg very quickly, so even if you did suffer heavy casualties so long as you won you could just recover the losses in just a few weeks."

Ellen was a little impressed that she could tell that much about how the zerg operate.

Sarah continued.

"And second, if you were not interested in Hong Kong why did you attack it in the first place," Sarah finished and there was a moment of silence as Ellen through the Zerg queen and Sarah both stared at each other then Ellen the zerg queen laughed with that her raspy voice.

"I like you, your sharp. What's your name,"

"Sarah Ava."

"Well Sarah Ava, i'll give you a straight answer. The real reason I had my swarm attack Hong Kong and retreated so quickly, is so you humans could have a victory, it wouldn't do to have human civilization collapse, so I... let you have a win for morale. In truth, if I was serious about conquering the planet the war would already be over by now."

Sarah like everyone else in the room was speechless at this information until Sarah regained her composer and replied.

"Is that why all zerg forces in south-america have stopped attacking humans"

"Yes, I have no interest in ruling over or destroying human civilization,"

Sarah became angry at that last statement.

"Then why are you attacking us and killing so many millions of innocent people in the first place" Sarah spoke in a raised angry voice, not understanding what the zerg swarms motivations are now.

Ellen uncrossed the queens arms and stared at Sarah.

"I'll give you a hint and a question. The threat of death is the best motivation for?"

Sarah blinked and repeated. "The threat of death is the best motivation, motivation for what?"

"Well If your so smart... you'll just have to figure the rest out by yourself. Now then I have things to do, we'll talk again sometime."

With that the eyes of the zerg queen stopped glowing purple and Sarah was left with a puzzle to solve.

* * *

 **Zerg Primary Hive Cluster**

 **South-America**

Ellen's eyes stopped glowing underneath the mask that gives her a supply of air from outside the liquid filled organic pod resting along the wall of the Evolution chamber.

Abastein monitored his Empress's condition and essence as her body undergoes the long over dew evolution. The simple upgrade of her genetic and cellular physiology allowing her body to process and use the minerals and hydrogen in creep.

Abastein was fully engrossed in his work keeping his Empress's essence as pure and uncorrupted as possible so as to retain her massive psionic power while receiving the evolution. A job which he used his microscopic remote parasites for, they allowed the zerg Evolution Master to monitor and modify Ellen's essence in real time remotely. Abastein normally has to ingest essence and place it in the special green sacs along his body to make changes to it, then create a custom virus and inject it to the organism but such is no longer necessary with the essence weaving parasite.

A job made even more difficult by the fact that; as Abastein discovered when he placed his parasites inside his Empress body. The Empresses essence is constantly mutating, most of the time the process makes only small changes, but the changes increase while her body is undergoing heavy stress or using her psionic powers like what she did just now psionically talking with the human through the captive queen. Even though she's in a pod undergoing a genetic evolution, Ellen can still communicate with the swarm since she's not unconscious.

As Abastein continued monitoring and guiding the progress of the evolution he noticed that a certain part of Ellen's essence is similar to the parts of zerg essence that allow zerg to devour, analyze and integrate new and useful types of essence into their own. But as Abastein looked more closely at this part of the Empress's essence he discovered that it is not completely the same as what the zerg have but at the same time it seems incomplete and its level of design like the rest of the Empress's essence is far beyond his current level to completely understand. This left Abastein feeling partly irritated that he can't unlock this mystery but mostly feeling a sense of being unworthy to even touch this masterpiece of bioengineering but then he got over it and continued with his job.

As Abastein continued working he got the impression that what the Empress is now is but a fraction of what she could become. If that was the case then as a evolution master Abastein had a responsibility to help his empress unlock that full potential.

 **"Abastein how's the work going"** Ellen psionically asked from inside the pod looking like she was sleeping but not.

 **"Work difficult. Essence of Empress very complex. Takes great** **effort to maintain purity of essence.** **Will take more time."**

Ellen sighed mentally and felt that sense of deja vu again.

"Well if my evolution will take a few more hours, I may as well check on everyone," Ellen thought.

Ellen then focused her mind moving from one battle to another monitoring the progress of the invasion of Asia. First focusing on Na,kool's Seath Brood in India.

Ellen looked through the eyes of a few dozen locust, from the eyes of one she saw a building full of human soldiers firing down on the horde of zerg further down the street, a group of roaches unborrowed from underneath the building and sprayed a powerful corrosive acid on the support structure. Concrete and steel melted until the building collapsed into the street turning it into a pulverised pile of concrete and a cloud of dust and crushing the human resistance inside while the much tougher roaches just burrowed out from under the giant pile of debris.

At other locations across southern India human resistance forces are amassing for another charge into zerg held territory as dozens of artillery guns fired in the distance.

And at another area a locust watched as a group of soldiers escorted hundreds of civilians to safety through the destroyed city streets.

And at many other locations Na,kools brood are destroying and dismantling all traces of human infrastructure they find like roads, bridges, power lines, power plants, gas stations and any and all buildings they can find all over southern India killing any human resistance along the way.

Ellen then turned her focus to In,karra and watched as she used the swarm crawler to quickly build up another hive cluster, faster than the airforce of India can find and destroy them all with their bunker buster bombs, securing the swarms territory in south eastern China.

Ellen turned her focus again to Zavaras Quelaag Brood In China which is doing much the same thing.

The swarm is continuing to spread throughout Asia with little real difficulty although the military of china is slowing things down with their constant air and ground attacks.

Ellen then redirected her mind to the pacific ocean where it was a different situation. The Allied forces have started forming dozen's of fleets consisting of both surface ships and submarine's all hunting for the zerg armada and its splinter fleets or patrolling the Territorial waters of nations that have joined in the global alliance.

Ellen made a mental sigh of relief as everything on Earth seems to be going at least close to what she expected it to.

Ellen then redirected her mind far out to the outer solar system to the new zerg hive cluster on Titan which is the largest moon of Saturn. It is also the only moon in the solar system known to have a dense atmosphere, and the only object in space other than Earth where clear evidence of stable bodies of surface liquid has been found, which is why Ellen traveled their with Solus and placed the zerg space platform in a stable high orbit above the moon to begin the zerg colonizing of titan and unlike Earth Ellen didn't have to keep her swarm on a leash as Solus was allowed to spread new hive clusters across Titan's as quickly as possible which was much faster thanks to the swarm crawler. Leading to a explosion of the zerg population there.

 **"Solus hows the new hive clusters coming along?"**

As Solus floated high above the surface of Titan close to the space platform he sensed His Empress's psionic call and replied.

 **"The hive clusters are coming a long well my Empress. We have almost completely adapted to the environment,"** Solus replied.

 **"That good to hear, I'll call if I need you Solus, till then continue with building up the swarm there and commanding the armada in the pacific."**

 **"I will await your call my Empress and continue my work."**

With everything seemingly going perfectly Ellen now only had one problem to deal with, her clone's date with her former co-worker Sam.

 **[Chapter End]**

 **Author,s notes**

 **I hope this chapter explains a little more on the back story concerning Alicia and Welkin the main characters of Valkyria Chronicles and how they are related to Ellen and Aliasse, Oh and don't worry there will be more battles later on .**

 **And remember this FANFIC is placed in a alternate universe to the original games and storys so in the future when this story moves into the Koprulu sector things will be DIFFERENT. The situation and history between the Overminds swarm and the Protoss will be different as well and at that point in my story there will be a few twists and new arrivals and at that point this will no longer be a crossover between starcraft and valkyria chronicles since earth is not the main setting.**

 **Till next time please read and review if you like my story or if you think I suck, i'm still developing my skills so one day I will no longer be a noob.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Starcraft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

"Telepathy"

"SHOUTING"

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 22 A Clones first date.**

 **May 8th, Saturday, 10:20 AM**

 **North America Fort Bragg NC, family housing area**

Ellen's clone stepped out of the steaming shower dripping wet, the scar on her chest between her breasts visible as she grabbed a towel and dried herself off before wrapping it around her body. She then opened the drawer beside the sink, grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth, getting ready for her date.

The original Ellen had explained everything about dating to her, one of the most important parts was looking good hench the bath followed by brushing her teeth.

She then opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall to her room and closed the door behind her, opening up her dresser she then picked through her clothes for anything good. Another piece of advice the real Ellen had given her was to wear your best cloths.

Ellen layed a bunch of clothes on her bed and looked them over matching clothes and styles, eventually she picked out a pair of white pants and jacket with a red shirt, along with a proper set of bra and pantys.

Ellen then put the clothes she had picked out on and went back to the still steamy bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror just like what the real Ellen told her to do. Feeling satisfied with her choice she walked down stairs to the living room where her parents are sitting on the couch watching the news on the flat screen tv.

~The car chase ended in a shootout between the police and the bank robbers when they we're surrounded on the route 9 overpass. The shoot out resulted in the deaths of two of the four robbers and two police officers were injured and sent to the hospital in~

The reporter continued talking as Ellen stood behind her parents on the sofa.

~And moving on to our main story of the day perhaps the story of the decade today is the official signing of the international alliance bill at the United Nations in new york city, is just minutes away. CNN's own, Owen dansen is their to report on this historic event~

The TV screen switched to show a blond man holding a microphone standing in front of the United Nations building in new york with hundreds of people on the sidelines holding sigh's and cheering.

~Thanks Carson, i'm here at the UN building in new york and both the tension and optimism is high as the historic signing of the new bill by country's from around the world will begin shortly. And representatives from all of the UN member nations are present for the event. When ratified this will be the largest military alliance in the worlds history since W.W.2~

The news casters continued talking as Ellen walked beside the sofa.

"Mom, dad how do I look" Ellen asked as her parents looked her over.

"You look beautiful dear" her father complemented.

"Im sure Sam will love how you look Ellen" her mother said.

"Thanks... eh i'm kind nervous at going on my first date."

That statement made Ellen's parents a little confused because the real Ellen had already gone on a few dates before.

"I thought you dated a few times last year?" Maxwell asked.

Ellen suddenly became nervous and corrected herself.

"UH... oh yeah, I just... forgot that's all, my mistake he he" Ellen said trying to take any suspicion off of herself. It had been hard for Ellens clone to handle becoming fully self aware about being a clone of the real Ellen who was now leading a swarm of monsters in a war against the whole planet. Even though the real Ellen explained her plane to her clone, it was still reprehensible, but it wasn't like a mere clone could complain about it. who could she even talk about it too.

As Ellen narrowly avoided revealing her true nature there was a knock at the door.

"Ah that must be Sam" Ellen said walking over to the front and door opening it revealing Sam wearing a black shirt, pants and a white tie and undershirt.

"Hello Ellen, you look beautiful today" Sam said complementing Ellen's cloths.

"Aaa," Ellen's face blushed light red. "Oh thanks" she said in reply as she stared at Sam.

"Well umm, mister miss reid we'll be going now," Sam said seeing Ellen's parents sitting on the sofa.

"Remember to be back by 7:00 PM " Maxwell spoke in a stern voice.

"Honey," Nina reid said. "Their adults, you can't give them a curfew"

"Ok, but just make sure to be safe on the road."

"Ok dad we will."

"I'll keep your daughter safe mister reid," they replied and closed the door behind them and walked out to Sam's car.

Ellen opened the passenger door and sat in the passenger side chair as Mark did the same on the drivers side as Ellen strapped her safety belt on.

"So where are we going" Ellen asked as Mark strapped his seat belt on.

"That's a secret but i'm sure you'll love it" Mark replied alluding to his big plan to woo Ellen.

Intruth this was Sam's first date so he was more than a little nerves.

Some time later Back in the reid house Maxwell and Nina Reid watched as the sighing of the section 9 occured was about to begin.

The inside of the UN building was packed with reporters taking pictures and representatives of the UN member nations who all have been scared enough by the zerg to be here. Even though the zerg swarm only control south-america and is currently at war with India and China and in a hide and seek battle in the pacific with the navy's of the U.S. Russia and a few other country,s. Still it's enough to throw the other nations of the world into enough panic to join into the American plane called section 9 even though it would mean uniting their independent military's and sharing their technology against the zerg.

Many corporations were against the part where they had to share their tech, but almost all of the major political figures were for the section 9 plan so the corporations couldn't really do much. Not without alienating selves and hurting their business.

As the sighing began the UN representatives all started to walk up to the podium one by one and they signed the large document that represented the military and technological alliance between nearly all nations around the world. The ceremony lasted over a whole hour and the representatives of every nation attending, came up to the podium in groups of five and signed their country's name on the alliance bill and pledged their nation military and technology to fight the zerg.

After the signing was over the commander of the U.S. division of the global alliance, general Lions stepped up to the podium.

Lions cleared his throat before speaking.

"This is a momentous day. A day when almost all nations around the world sets aside the peaty things that separates humanity and divide's us . For now we know now that we the human race are not alone in the universe, and if we are to survive we must work as one, must fight as one, and we must live as one, and if we fail we will die as one. For now we know the fate of all humans are linked together and we must move as one race, one species if we are to survive. The global alliance is the united power of every nation on the Earth and collective power of every human. There is still much work to do, but from this day forward humanity for the first time in its long history will work together to fight against a enemy that threatens the existence of our civilization, our way of life, and our very species thank you."

The room was a filled with the sound of applause as everyone present started clapping as the global alliance was now completed and from this point forward the might of humanity as a whole will fight against the zerg swarm.

* * *

A boring hour and 10 minutes drive later Sam and Ellen reached their destination the Carowinds amusement park in Charlotte north carolina.

Ellen's eyes opened wide as both of them stood at the front gate hearing the screams and shrieks of joy and fun of the people on the rides in the distance and the cacophony of other noises coming from inside the park.

"Well what do you think, it may not be a normal place to go on a date. But I asked your dad if you liked places like this and he said you came here before and really enjoyed it so... I thought you would enjoy coming here," Sam explained as Ellen looked on in awe of the park before answering.

"I love it, I want to go on that big ride first" Ellen replied like a little kid who had seen an amusement park for the first time, but in truth this Ellen hasn't been to or seen to one before, and the real Ellen only mentioned them in passing.

"Glad you like it, we need to buy tickets first, i've been saving for half a year so i'm loaded for today" Sam said as he and Ellen walked up to the ticket booth by the gate.

After buying tickets and entering the park the first thing Ellen wanted was a taste of a strange pink fluffy stuff called cotton candy, it dissolved the instant it touched her tongue but the taste was sweet and she had three of them before going on here first ride called fury 325. The first part of the coaster was a slow ride up the tracks and hill but then there was the drop back down as Ellen, Sam and everyone else on the ride started screaming in excitement as they dropped over a hundred feet down then straight a little ways, then the track curved left a little then it twisted right and everyone went horizontal as the coster continued it's high speed trip down the twisting and turning tracks, the ride lasted another few minutes before it was over.

"I want to go again," were the first words out of Ellen's mouth when they got off.

Five more rides on three other roller coasters later and the young couple were feeling a little sick and decided to rest on a bench for a while before getting something to eat. As they were sitting Sam noticed how close their hands were and blushed at the thought of touching Ellen's hand, Sam lifted his hand slowly to place it on Ellen's but just as his hand was inches off of hers Ellen saw a hot dog stand where a family of five had just gotten some hot dogs and fries, and this got Ellen's attention and she lifted the hand Sam was about to put his hand on and pointed to the hot dog stand.

"I want some of those... uh hot... dogs."

Sam sighed and he and Ellen stood up and walked over to the hot dogs stand and bought two hotdogs for each of them with a big bunch of fries and ketchup. They went back over to the bench and started eating in silence for a bit while watching the hundreds of other people in the park go by them and listening to the noises of the park around them. Ellen finished her hotdogs and spoke.

"Mmm, that was good" Ellen said looking at Sam "I'm really enjoying myself here Sam" she said with a smile directed at the young man.

At those words Sam quickly finished off the last bit of his last hotdog and cleaned his face with a napkin.

"I'm really glad you liked it" he said blushing as he stared into Ellen's green eyes as she stared into his brown eyes for a few moments both feeling their hearts beat faster until Sam spoke.

"Umm... so you want to go on another ride" where the only words he could come up with.

But Ellen just smiled again and replied.

"Sure we haven't been on that ride yet" Ellen said as she pointed at the ride.

5 minutes later both of them instantly regretted going on a roller coaster without letting their food digest first. Sam held his mouth closed as he stepped off the roller coaster and Ellen looked a little green and dizzy as she swayed back and forth holding on to the guard rail.

"Aa lets go, hmp... uuh... go sit down a while" Sam suggested as the two of them walked unsteadily off the coasters platform.

After finding a bench they sat down next to each other again and like before watched as the hundreds of other people in the park walked past them and after a few minutes their stomachs felt better.

"So what do you want to do next" Ellen asked as she watched the crowd.

"Well... i'm fine just sitting here with you" Sam said reply somewhat romantically, he really wanted to say something a lot cooler but he didn't want to hesitate so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind and Ellen turned to face him and their eyes meet.

"Ok," Ellen said softly with a smile as she leaned back. "I'm beat anyway... let's just sit here awhile."

Sam and Ellen did just that for the next good while.

* * *

 **Northern Brazil**

 **Horizon hydrogen company, plant NO.1**

Director Arthur and security chief Rodrigo stood atop the balcony of the office/control building for the facility now consisting of ten dozen groups of six steel tanks, spread out before them separated by catwalks and connected by pipes of various sizes, they watched as the last of the new hydrogen production and storage tanks were fixed in place.

The financial support of the Brazil government was a great help for the young company and so long as brazil president Miquel provides his support in the horizon company's growth. He and the now 70 other high ranking members of the brazil government that Ellen had implanted with zerg parasites won't have to worry about their heads exploding.

Also a zerg queen who called herself Yu'torra under orders from the swarm Empress built a small underground hive cluster a few miles away. And this zerg queen told Arthur to call for her if aide if he 'requires any special help'. At first Arthur was hesitant but he decided to keep the help near by just in case.

The new hydrogen production tanks efficiency was increased by 14% by a team of scientist hired by Arthur. This allowed the increased output of the facility and the revenue for the company to grow and expand a great deal. Speeding up the plans for the second facility.

Which has made security chief Rodrigo's a lot happier with all the money they were making even though most of it was put back into expanding the facility but it was necessary to keep up the speed of the company's growth.

"Well were growing at a steady speed now," Arthur spoke. "If things keep going like this we should be able to afford a second facility in the next few months."

The reason Horizon company is making so much money is because the facility is powered by the very same hydrogen gas they produce so they are off the grid and don't have to pay a electricity bill.

"Well that is if things continue to go our way" Rodrigo said skeptical of their luck.

Just then Isabella opened the door to the balcony. She had been rehired by Arthur after the company's income became stable. Arthur really wanted to keep her from getting involved in all this zerg stuff but he needed a assistant to help him out with all the paperwork and she was someone he trusted, after all if your going to be stuck in a pit of vipers or zerg, it's best to have people you can trust and in truth she needed the money to help her family who like many all over south america and around the world are falling on hard times with all the disruptions to the social order caused by the zerg swarms arrival and the war against them. Even though all the fighting in south america has stopped.

"Sir, we've gotten a call from the government of Gallia saying that a representative is on their way to meet with you and inspect our facility," Isabella said as the two men turned to face her.

"Really, that's interesting. I was wondering when someone would visit us, but I never expected it would be from Gallia," Arthur spoke holding his chin.

"Well at least it happened after we had all the new tanks added and this place actually looks presentable," Rodrigo spoke.

"Yes then we should prepare for this visitor who ever it is" Arthur turned back to Isabella.

"Isabella when are they arriving?"

"Around 1:10 PM tomorrow sir" she answered as Arthur walked passed her.

"Well we need to prepare for our guests shall we" Arthur replied as the three of them want back inside.

* * *

 **Carowinds amusement park**

 **Charlotte north carolina**

Sam and Ellen continued their day of fun in the amusement park this time by riding some of the smaller rides like Dodg'ems a old school bumper cars, where Ellen slammed into Sam's rubber rimmed car making him hit another person who then slammed into another and into another until someone slammed into Ellen's bumper car this chaos continued until the ride was over.

After the the bumper cars they tried the Do-si-do, a ride that sends guests flying through the air and gliding up, down and around as three giant arms rotate riders in different directions – all while increasing speed and elevation. Sam and Ellen felt a little nauseous riding it but they held their lunch till it was over and after that they decided try rides that are a bit less rough like a simple swing ride that suspends people in single chairs as the ride rises into the air and rotates in a circular, wavelike motion, but at least it only go,s in one direction. Ellen enjoyed the slower pace and was enjoying her self immensely at the park.

As the day started to wind down and the sun starting to set. Sam wanted to try one more ride before leaving. It was one of the park's original and signature attractions, the Carolina Skytower.

Sam and Ellen looked upwards as the ride was already carrying passengers up the full 262 foot high tower.

"Wow it's high" Ellen spoke as she craned her head up at the riding car that was starting its slow descent.

"Yeah but it's safe, so no need to worry" Sam said assuering Ellen thats its safe.

As the ride descended Ellen wondered how the view would look like from up so high, some of the other rides went high up but none of them went as high as the sky tower.

Ellen watched in fascination as the circular disk shaped cabin of the ride landed on the bracing platform and the people inside walked out one by one until the ride operator called for the next group of people in line to move up. Sam, Ellen and a dozen other people walked into the air conditioned saucer shaped cabin and sat down in their sets, the doors closed and the structure started to lift off the ground.

Sam, Ellen and the other people felt the structure slowly rising up like a over sized elevator as the ground, trees and people outside the large panoramic windows dropped out of view as the ride started to slowly spin and the whole scenery of the Carowinds amusement park slowly became visible. And all the other rides that Ellen and Sam have rode on before came into view as they slowly continued raising and spinning as they went higher up the tower and saw the few thousand people walking around the park becoming smaller from the high view. Ellen was focused on looking down at the park when Sam tapped her shoulder getting Ellen to turn to face him.

"Don't just look down it's a great view" Sam said as he pointed forward out the curved window as the ride continued slowly up the tower. Ellen's mouth hung open for a moment as she stared out at the changing view as the ride slowly turned. Ellen saw people on other rides, the parking lot, the forests surrounding the park and the clouds in the blue sky.

The only other time she saw a view like this was when she was being transported inside the Zerg Overlord that brought her from the swarms Primary Hive cluster to the family home of the real Ellen. The parasite Ellen's clone has in her head is the same as Arthur and Rodrigo, and it allows her to a limited degree to tap into the Zerg psionic hive mind which she used to see out the eyes of the Overlord as they flew in the void of space and descended back into the atmosphere. But it's just a basic connection, they have no real influence over Zerg unless Ellen or other zerg commanders allow it.

The ride continued to rise up until reaching the top of the tower and it spun in place for a time.

"Wow thats a view isn't it" Sam spoke and Ellen nodded as they watched as the cabin rotated.

After staying at the top of the tower for a minute or so the round cabin began its slow descent back down which was just as enjoyable as the ride up, and like all things it came to an end.

"That was a beautiful view, I liked being high up like that" Ellen exclaimed as she and Sam walked to a ice cream vendor and had one last dessert. Ellen had two dips of butter pecan, and Sam had two scoops of chocolate.

"Did you enjoy the park" Sam asked as Ellen replied.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun," she replied and continued licking her ice cream cone as both of them walked out of the park to the parking lot, and by the time they reached Sam's car they had finished off the ice cream.

The ride back to fort bragg was another hour and 10 minutes and it was just after dark when they arrived back at the reid house.

Sam pulled into the small driveway and Ellen thanked him for the great time and continued to stare into his eyes and leaned a little closer.

"Sam."

"Yes" he replied thinking she wanted to kiss this would be his first and just when he was going to reply she said.

"I never got to now your last name" she asked the seemingly random question and through the blond haired boy for a loop as he thought she already knew his last name he smiled and replied.

"Um... well my family name is Raylen" Sam answered and Ellen smiled and replied.

"Raylen it's a good family name" Ellen said and then quickly gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and opened the car door quickly jumping out and turned around to Sam.

"Sam Raylen," Ellen said locking eyes with Sam's. "Thanks for the fun date to day, I hope we can do it again some time" Ellen said with a smile as she closed the car door and walked to the front door.

Sam watched as Ellen opened the front door and went inside, he took a moment to remember that smile she had on her face when she said that, then he shifting gears and backed up returning to his home.

* * *

 **May 9th sunday 11:07 AM, Randgriz castle**

At the front of Randgriz castle, between the long twin buildings that flank the front entrance way, Aliasse, princess Lily, Kurt, Nathan, and the Archduchess Maria gi Randgriz were standing to the left side of a black car waiting to take the Archduchess and her two new royal bodyguards to the airport.

"Take care Aliasse, we'll be back by tomorrow," Kurt said as he gave Aliasse a hug wearing his military uniform identifying him as a Major in the gallian army the rank he held when he retired but his uniform also now had a insignia of a unicorn with a shield on one side and a wing on the other meaning Kurt was now a official member of the royal guard. The ceremony was held yesterday. Because his niece is a Valkyrur, it made sense to give him a proper station since only the royal family the royal guards and castle staff are aloud to live in Randgriz castle barring special guests like Kainok and it wouldn't do to separate Aliasse from her only immediate family.

"Just be safe" Aliasse replied worried because south-america is basically controlled by the zerg now.

"Don't worry Aliasse i'll keep little Kurtzy safe" Nathan said jokingly and Kurt looked at him.

"Call me kurtzy again and you'll be the one needing protection" Kurt said with a mean look on his face, his sister used to call him that when they were kids so Kurt is sensitive about that nickname.

After saying good-by for now Kurt and Nathan stepped into the limo which was a armored royal transport but just looked like a normal limo from the outside, where the Archduchess is already waiting, now wearing a simple white dress.

As the driver started the engine Aliasse and princess Lily waved as the limo drove off started their trip to Brazil. Nathan sighed and looked at his new insignia on his shoulder indicating that he was now also a member of the royal guard but felt that he was undeserving, and unqualified for such a station.

"My lady i'm a little curious," Nathan asked staring at the Archduchess," I understand why Kurt was let into the royal guard since it makes sense to keep him close to Aliasse, but why did you make me a member of the royal guard as well?" Nathan asked with a look of confusion on his face since he was in too much shock to ask before.

The Archduchess looked at him with a ghost of a smile on her face and replied.

"Well it's simple really, the two of you are close friends and related by blood, i've read your files and family records, so i've also know about your relationship to each other and to the Valkyrur that saved Gallia during W.W.2,"

Both Kurt and Nathan stared at the Archduchess quite surprised as she continued.

"And also it makes more since to team together two people who know and trust each other rather than to stick two strangers together who will need time to get used to each other before they can work well as a team. And also Nathan, about your qualification to join the royal guard, I believe your more then qualified to join their ranks considering your many years of service to our nation."

Nathan took a deep sigh glanced out the limos window for a moment as they drove down Randgriz city's main street. Watching as the buildings and people of the capital city pass by as they drive to the airport, then he replied.

"I understand my lady, but... I think some of the other members of the royal guard my not be as... willing to accept me into their ranks considering how difficult the trials are and what they had to go through to become a member of the guard themselves, while... I get in just because I know someone."

The archduchess nodded and replied.

"I understand, tell me Kurt do you have the same doubts."

"Umm well.., considering your the Archduchess... I believe it's well within your right to choose recruit's for the royal guard." Kurt replied as truefully as he could.

"See Nathan, Kurt agrees that its a royal family members right to recruit new members into the royal guard. So don't feel like your unworthy, I wouldn't have done this unless I knew that you were worthy of the title," The Archduchess spoke as Nathan took another sigh. "But if you want when we return I can arrange it so you can take the royal guard trials."

Nathan opened his mouth to say something but then he decided to think more on the matter, then he reached a decision.

"Lady Maria, I think it's more my thinking i'm unworthy of the position in the royal guard. So i'll take you up on that offer, and prove to myself that i'm just as worthy as you think I am" Nathan said.

"Very well then, i'll make arrangement's when we return, but until then I would like both of you to consider this trip to be apart of the royal guard trials."

Both men agreed and changed their mind sets as the life of the Archduchess of Gallia is now in their hands.

The rest of the trip was uneventful as the limo reached the airport and drove into the back of a custom C13j transport plane with the Gallian royal coat of arms on the side. The plane had a rear compartment for the car and a luxurious middle cabin for the Archduchess and her bodyguards, and the cockpit made up the forward compartment.

Gallia is a technologically advanced nation that's not just rich with Ragnit/raw khaydarin crystal. But other resources like rich farmland, valuable metals like aluminium, iron. Indium, copper and a few gold deposits. But the people of Gallia also consider the land, forests and animals to be apart of the nation's wealth All of which make Gallia a rich nation and that is how the royal family can afford a tranprost plane as big and expansive as a custom C13j.

As Maria, Nathan, and Kurt stepped out of the limo, two other personal on the plane strapped the limo into place so it won't move around when the plane is in flight.

The three passengers stepped into the private cabin and relaxed as the plane maneuvered to the runway accelerated and took off. 5 hours and 1 mid-air refueling later the transport touched down at the city of Belems airport in Brazil's state of PARA at the northern coast. The city rests on the eastern side of the estuary connecting the mouth of the amazon river and the atlantic ocean.

The rest of the trip was in the limo as they drove for close to 30 minutes through the twisting roads of the area until reaching the Horizon company plant NO.1 just a mile inland from the estuary.

Along that mile were pipelines large and small running between it and the facility allowing water from the mouth of the Amazon to be pumped to the facility and the easy loading of the processed hydrogen by a pipeline on to transport ships.

The driver stopped the limo at the chain link front gate and a Brazilian man in a green guard uniform stepped out of a shack and asked in broken english but still understandable, who they are. Kurt lowered his window and answered the guard, the guard replied saying they were expected and stepped back waving his hand in the air telling another guard on the other side of the gate to open it.

The chain link gate slid open and the limo drove down the short road reaching the facility and a large parking lot that also held a few 18 wheeler big rigs on the other side, each with a large gas tank on the rear trailer.

Kurt, Nathan and the Archduchess Maria stepped out of the limo and turned to see a older brazilian man maybe in his 40s in a guard uniform walking to them and introduced himself.

"Hello im Rodrigo Sosa, the Horizon company's Chief security officer, it's a quit an honor to meet you Archduchess Maria of Gallia."

"Its a pleasure to meet you too mister Sosa, i've heard quit a lot about your company, and would like to see for myself weather or not it would be in my nation's interest and perhaps the worlds to make an investment into your company," the Archduchess replied.

"I see, well then please follow me then, i'll take you to the company director," Rodrigo said and then he turned around and lead his guests into the facility. They walked across catwalks between the large steel spheres to the office building where Arthur was hard at work doing the paperwork but now at least had help from Isabella who's own office and desk was in the same room it took a bit of rearranging the room contents to make everything fit. They were spending most of their money on expanding the facility and didn't have the time or money to spend on improving the office building.

The door to Arthur and his secretary Isabella's office opened and Rodrigo and the guest's from Gallia stepped into the room.

"Director our guests are here" Rodrigo said standing to the side of Arthurs desk.

Arthur took a moment to look the three people over, the two men who were obviously body guards were in Gaillian military uniforms and no doubt armed, and as for the Archduchess herself, she stood in her plain white dress with her hands at her sides, from what Arthur had read about her she was a model for a few years and then a movie actress before she meet the Archduke during a party in the royal castle of Randgriz and catched the prince's eye. Then they courted for a number of years before the then elderly Archduchess Cordelia Gi Randgriz died of old age. After another year of morning the loss of his mother William and Maria married and both became the current Archduke and Archduchess.

Arthur stopped his work stood up and reached out his hand but inside he was surprised that the archduchess herself would come here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Maria."

The Archduchess returned the greeting and shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too mister Arthur Méndez" Maria said as she and Arthur let go of each other and they sat down as Kurt and Nathan both remained standing behind the archduchess.

"Now I hear that your country is interested in our... little company," Arthur asked.

"Yes we are, seeing as the war with the Zerg is entering a new phase and the price of oil and other fuels is going up, it was quite a surprise to see that your company is selling its product at only one third the normal price. Tell me mister Arthur why would you sell so cheaply and how could you even afford to to so?"

Despite her back round Maria was as sharp as a knife, she understood corporation's and how they operated. Arthur took a deep breath and replied with the words he had planned for this kind of situation.

"Well miss Maria it's quite simple. We can sell our hydrogen at a third the normal price because we can make it at a fraction of the normal cost, all thanks to our new technology we just developed. But in truth it was because of the appearance of the Zerg that made this leap in technology possible in the first place" Arthur answered.

This got Kurt and Nathan somewhat suspicious of the man but Archduchess Maria didn't show any sign of reacting to this proclamation at least not on the outside.

"I see and how did you develop this new way of producing hydrogen from the Zerg when they seem so very... hostile towards humans," Maria asked.

Arthur started telling them a long and intricate story about how he first encountered the Zerg and how he had formed Horizon company based on a captured zerg extractor which was regrettably lost during the short war that devastated the military's of almost every country in south-america. But not before the secret of how the Zerg make hydrogen was learned and used by the brazil government to form the Horizon company's first facility. The story was a half truth.

"That's an interesting tail mister Arthur. I'm curious to see how your facility works, could you give us a tour... if your not to busy."

"Of course miss Maria it would be my pleasure to give you a personal tour," Arthur replied.

As the tour group consisting of Arthur, Archduchess Maria her two bodyguards along with Rodrigo in back, exited the office building, Arthur explained that the facility consisted of ten dozen clusters of six tanks each of which is filled with water and microbes that were taken from a zerg extractor. The microbes metabolism converts water into hydrogen much like how trees convert carbon dioxide into oxygen through photosynthesis.

The tour moved on down the stairs to the cat walks that run between the rows of tanks as Arthur continued his explanation of how the facility works. He explained that the tanks function like the Zerg extractors in that they provide the microbes with a environment to multiply and thrive in and as the microbes multiply and metabolize light, from a waterproof light, minerals in and the water itself they produce hydrogen in small amounts which rises and is collected at the top of the tanks and then shunted to larger storage tanks that are connected to long pipelines that transfer the hydrogen to transport ships that dock along the bank of the estuary and transport the hydrogen to other countries. Arthur also explained the company also sells the hydrogen to countries in south america as well and transport it by truck. But the growing demand for cheap power sources is growing and one facility is far from sufficient to meet that demand.

As the tour returned to the office building Arthur added that he plain's to construct a second facility but it will take months to gain the funds let alone find a place to build it.

Archduchess Maria recognised the tip off Arthur was hanging in front of her and decided to bite.

"Perhaps I can help you in that area" Maria said.

The Archduchess started to form a idea in her head as the tour went on and by the end she had completed it.

"I've seen enough of your facility to see that your worth my nation investing in your company. So I have a proposal for you. Arthur would you be willing to let the nation of Gallia pay for your second facility 'if' you let it be built in Gallia."

Arthur was taken aback at the proposal at first before thinking about it then replying.

"Well... if your willing to invest in a company that's directly competing with the world's powerful oil company's then i'll accept your nation's money and aid," Arthur replied holding out his hand, partly testing the Archduchess and waiting for her response as the major oil company's of the world are the main suppliers of the world's energy, and will do everything they can to resist the rise of another cheap and Environmentally friendly power source that will make their money making oil as obsolete as steam power was when oil and gasoline made from it allowed the internal combustion engine to become a reality.

The Archduchess did not hesitate as she already thought about such things during the tour, and made up her mind.

"The principality of gallia will be happy to help in ushering in a new age of energy for the world, and in helping to ensure the survival of the human race," Archduchess Maria said as she shook Arthur's hand.

* * *

 **Tal'darim ship '** _ **Wrath of the stars'**_

 **Challenger Deep in the Marianas Trench**

A large bubble shield with a pattern of hexagons covered a large part of the 'Wrath of the stars' damaged section keeping out the ocean water while the Khalai workers labored to repair the ship under the watchful eyes of the tal'darim, but the damage was extensive.

Lasarra serving as as the chief overseer of the repairs, stood on a hover platform floating over the formerly wet ocean floor along a giant hole in the side of the ship exposing ten decks to the outside ocean water and another ten decks were still buried under the ocean floor but that will have to be fixed later.

Dozens of protoss workers and hundreds of probes were hard at work cutting away the bent and melted hull sections as Lasarra oversaw the work. After the damaged parts are cut away they will be replaced by the new parts and when the hull is fully repaired the internal components can be installed.

Lasarra monitored the progress of the other Khalai workers in the on going repairs even though she prefers to be in a lab, the field work was very enlightening considering the design of tal'darim technology. Which to Lasarra,s dismay and surprise was far more advanced and militarized then Aiur protoss tech.

As Lasarra continued to manage the repair work Zerion under his void cloak blinked onto the hover platform behind her without a sound and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?! who-" Lasarra said almost jumping out of her skin.

"Do not fear it is I Zerion," he said to calm her.

"Ah... Zerion. Kaldalis told me about you before I was brought here."

"Yes. I was in one of the shuttles that brought you and the others here."

"Do you have a plane for getting us out of here."

"Mmm no, but I must still scout as much of this ship as I can. Do you have any ideas as to the location of the power core."

Lasarra thought as she continued to work and then replied.

"Given how this ship is designed, I would think the power core is located in the center of the ship. Also I have heard some of the Tal'darim talking of a prisoner. I do not know who it is but it seems they have heavy security for them, also take this," Lasarra said as she handed Zerion one of her sensors.

"Hmm I thank you Lasarra. I promise I will rescue you an the others when the moment presents itself," Zerion replied as he attached the sensor unit to his shoulder armor and his void cloak expanded over it.

Lasarra felt a little better knowing Zerion was free to work in the shadows.

"My thanks, Just make sure that you are not captured."

"I will." Zerion replied as he let go of Lasarra shoulder and blinked away leaving Lasarra to return to her work which as she calculated would take a few years of work to repair the ten kilometer long ship as the big hole in front of her is but one of four holes in the ship's hull although it is the largest.

Zerion continued his exploration of the Tal'darim ship, he walked for hours through the dark halles of the ship which was in a low power state to conserve as much energy as possible while the bubble shield is on which keeped the ocean water out and let the workers repair the damage.

Zerion walked through many passageways throughout the massive ship making note of the layout and mapping it with the sensor Lasarra gave him in order to increase the chances of his people's escaping when the time finally comes.

Zerion then found a massive power source with his new sensor and followed it through the maze of corridors while he mapped the ship until he finally reached the power core. As he blinked through the double doors on to a platform that ringed around the chamber, Zerion saw a cluster of giant red khaydarin crystals pulsating with power and shifting between different hues of red in the center of the chamber.

Zerion moved about the chamber and noted the location of power cables and control systems among other targets of interest.

After scouting the power core Zerion left and started looking for that prisoner Lasarra told him about. It took another hour of looking with the sensor to find something of note the sensor Lasarra gave him did have a limited range.

Zerion blinked through yet another locked door and saw a long, three leveled room with stasis pods along the walls. Zerion moved about the room and counted at least 1000 pods, most were empty but still most contained sleeping tal'darim.

After scouting the stasis chamber one of a few Zerion found he returned to his search and after yet another two hours of wandering finally found what looked like a prison chamber.

Zerion blinked into the room on the other side of the door and saw two large red pylons and between them was a human prison cell complete with a bed and toilet and strangely it also had a refrigerator.

Inside was a human women laying on the bed, restrained by chain around her wrist and ankles. Apon a closer look it seemed as though the chains were linked to the red pylons and were draining the human women of psionic power.

As Zerion walked closer he recognized the women as Alicia and she opened her eyes and stood up scanned the room for a moment and spoke in a weak voice.

"Who's their... I... I can sense you, I know your their."

Zerion was surprised that she could sense him but then he was glad that she was a allie he then walked closer to Alicia and spoke.

"Alicia it is I, Zerion."

Alicia though a moment and remembered him.

"Oh your the one that was with Roken and Rolana... could you please get me out of here their... draning me of my power... I feel so weak,"

Zerion wondered why Azrumath was draining her of psionic power and he wanted to help her but if he did then the tal'darim would know that there was an intruder and his plan to free everyone would be put in jeopardy. He decided to tell Alicia the truth.

"I am sorry Alicia but I can not free you not yet. It would alert the tal'darim to my presence. I am sorry."

Alicia felt despairing for a moment but then she heard a name she thought she would not here again.

"Aliasse is doing well."

At the name Alicia looked up at Zerion with a new hope in her eyes.

"Shes ok?"

"Yes... she saved my life After I was left for dead."

Alicia smiled Upon hearing that.

"Heh, she has a kind heart. I only hope she stays out of this mess."

Zerion told Alicia about all that happened to him after he was left for dead and how he meet Aliasse and Kurt and how he returned to Mars and then came here. They talked for a hour as Zerion explained his plan to defeat the tal'darim but it would... 'require' Ellen Help.

 **[Chapter End]**

 **Author's notes**

 **Well this part of the story is not vary interesting is it!, but it was necessary for plot progression and also for everyone reading my fanfiction this whole Earth based part of my story is mostly character development for Ellen and Aliasse who are my primary characters along with the protoss Kaldalis, Lassara, Rolana, Roken, Zerion, Kainok. No spoilers but a few names will be changed and a few** **characters** **from starcraft 2 will be related to some of my OC's.**

 **I've been reading some more FanFiction and i'm feeling inspired so the story and battle descriptions will hopefully get better.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

"SHOUTING"

~Radio~

* * *

 **Hello to everyone reading my story, sorry for the long delay in getting the new the new chapter out. But I really needed to rewrite my story and I feel the new version is much better than the old version, and if you think so please say so in a review.**

 **Also you may want to reread my story so you see the changes i've made to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 Evolution of the swarm**

 **May 10th, Monday,**

 **Swarm Priamary Hive Cluster**

In the evolution chamber a chrysalis pulsed with purple blue psionic power and light, glowing through the green liquid that filled it. Pulsating in tune with the sounds beating like a heart. Bu,bump,... Bu,bump,... Bu,bump,... Bu,bump. Faster and faster it beat, Bu,bump, Bu,bump, Bu,bump, Bu,bump,. Bu,bump,. Bu,bump.

As the light and the heart bets sped up Abastein and the Praetorian armor moved back.

The pressure in the chrysalis increased with every pulse of light and every heartbeat, and then the chrysalis burst open. Green liquid spilled out on the creep floor, and Ellen the Empress of the Swarm stepped out. Her body felt lighter and far more powerful then before, everything felt different her senses were sharper and she could see things large and small with far greater detail and clarity. She felt her connection to the swarm was far stronger than before as her psionic power was also magnified by her now far more efficient body, having the ability to process creep and the hydrogen inside it on a cellular level allowing her body to function and perform at a far far higher level then it ever could before.

Ellen looked down at her nude slimy body covered in the juices of the pod and raised her hands in front of herself flexing her fingers. She looked the same on the outside but her body was still different on the inside if only a little bit. In addition to gaining the ability to process creep Abastein also enhanced the his empresses senses and healing ability, he never left his Empresses side and actively controlled the evolution process so as to preserve his Empress's psionic might, as too much genetic change can ruin a life forms psionic abilities.

Even though it was unknown to them at the time Ellen had taken the first step in becoming something far greater then even a valkyrur.

Ellen took in a deep breath and then extended her arms out and called her Praetorian armor. It walked over to its master on its hollow humanoid form and stood behind its master, opening it's hollow body up then covering and closing over the legs, arms, and torso. Ellen walked towards Abastein while winding one shoulder and then flexed the Praetorians, her wings.

"I feel... great Abastein thanks for the upgrade," Ellen spoke as Abastein could now see that his Empress's eyes have changed to a permanent color of bright psionic purple with blue bands from the inner to the outer Iris. The lines of each color blending with each other. "But now it's time to get serious about my swarms evolution and the war with the humans since they unified against us now."

Ellen then sent a psionic order to the Evolution chamber to spawn five more evolution masters that have been in hibernation for the past month but their minds were still active like Ellen's was when she was going through her evolution, during this time they were learning from Abastein, his memories and work.

Ellen needed a larger research team in order to speed up the swarms evolutionary development.

Just moments after the order was given five flaps along the flesh walls of the evolution chamber opened and five new evolution masters identical in their form to Abastein slide out of the wall slots and picked themselves up and assembled in front of their Empress and older brother.

"Listen up, all of you are now under Abasteins command, and will follow his orders in my absence understood." Ellen commanded.

"Yes our Empress," they replied in unison as they bowed.

"Abastein" Ellen said turning to him. "I want you to start upgrading the Drones, Overlords, and Zerglings, and after them the Hydralisks, Banelings, Impalers, and Roach's, and also to develop new variants of them," Ellen spoke as she psionically transferred her concepts of the new zerg variants to him.

"Understood. My Empress" Abastein replied making a small bow.

"Good, I'll be leaving to capture a few members of a certain species that I have plans for, and I want to stretch my legs after being cooped up in that pod." Ellen said as she turned to leave, while the team of evolution masters started working. Ellen walked through evo-chamber and was near the exit when she stopped and turned back seeing the now six evolution masters beginning their work. Then she shifted her gaze to another chrysalis that was growing along the wall next to the quickly degrading husk of her own chrysalis. Ellen smiled as another of her plans was near completion.

Ellen moved through her primary hive cluster passing thousands of her zerg till reaching the nydus hub and then traveling to an island in the south pacific using a nydus worm that she had sent out weeks before.

Ellen exited the nydus hub covered in the mucus which lubricants the inside of the nydus worm and wiped herself off.

Ellen then walked up the winding cavern that Drones had excavated up to the surface. Ellen reached the mouth of the cave and used her nine tails to slide a large rock covering the entrance to the side, letting in the harsh sunlight. Ellen blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight as she walked outside for the first time in a while, seeing the geography of the island stretched out before her, consisting of rolling hills covered by light brown shrubs mixed with small clusters of scattered forests, and in the far distance just out of sight Ellen could hear the soft sound of the waves on the beach.

The island was one of the few that the endangered and rare Komodo dragon, the world largest lizard lived on, Ellen had plans for them and it was time to collect some of them and their essence. The komodo was the best choice to use as a base archetype for the new Zerg breed that Ellen had in mind.

The komodo dragon would be the base to a new type of zerg meant to counter the zerg swarms biggest weakness 'the hive mind'.

Ellen planed to make a new type of highly intelligent zerg that can connect to the swarms hive mind but also disconnect from and operate independently from the hive mind. Just in case the swarms enemy's figure out how to interfere with it or worse control it.

As the tropical sun beat down on her, Ellen walked up to the top of the hill, the cave opening was on the side of and stretched out her Praetorians wings and with a push of her legs shot up into the air and took flight. Rising hundreds of feet high she could still see everything on the ground with clarity her vision was as good as an overseers but a little more limited as her brain would not be able to process all the date at once.

Being so high up Ellen could still make out individual slivers of grass, small rocks, and birds resting in the branches of far off trees. Everything's colors were much more vibrant than before, it was like seeing the world through new eyes.

As Ellen flew over the island, she continued to be amazed at her new body as using null g was far less draining then it was before. Ellen then refocused on the purpose she's here for, and with her new improved eyes she scanned the island for the targets, considering how big they are it shouldn't be hard to spot one.

After a half hour of looking across the island, Ellen finally spotted a group of Komodos on the edge of a treeline next to some scrubland, scrubland, scrub, brush, or bush is a plant community characterised by vegetation dominated by shrubs, often also including grasses, herbs, and geophytes.

"HUh?, I just remembered that from off the top of my head from a wiki page... guess my memory was improved as well."

After that little discovery Ellen flew down and landed folded her wings as she then slowly stalked through the trees and brush for a minute before getting closer to the targets she had spotted from the air. Ellen looked from the cover of the bushes and saw four komodo dragons all surrounding a dead half eaten Rusa deer one of the staple foods that the komodo dragons eat.

As Ellen watched, the largest of the komodos bit into the deer's leg and thrashed it's head back and forth tearing a chuck of flesh off and swallowed it whole, while the other smaller know doubt adolescent komodos watched close by, following the natural pecking order of the biggest eats first. Ellen had four targets but as the saying go,s the more the merrier as she then decided to take all four back with her.

Ellen stood back up and walked towards the komodos and then forming her nine tales extended them out to grab the four komodo. The nine tails twisting around the komodos bodys and lifted them up in the air. The komodos started thrashing about trying to free themselves. Ellen didn't want to kill them since she needed them to be alive, so she expanded her aura to cover their bodys and tails but leaving the heads exposed so they can breath but not move around in a way that may hurt themselves. Ellen took to the sky again quickly returning to the nydus hub and from there returned to her Primary hive cluster with her prize's.

In the evolution Abastein sensed his Empress's approach as the organic door of the evolution chamber opened revealing Ellen with four large lizards held in her aura tails extending from her lower back.

"Abastein I have four test subjects for the new project," Ellen said as she looked around to see the other Evolution masters at work around the chamber.

"New essence?" Abastein asked as he slithered closer to Ellen.

"No not really, but these big lizards will be a good base for a new zerg breed that I thought up" Ellen said as she psionically showed Abastein the form and abilities of the new zerg she wants to make the komodo into.

"New zerg breed can choose to separate from swarms hive mind. While not be able to control," Abastein said as the wall next to him opened up to four separate pools of green liquid, Ellen then placed the four komodo dragons into the pools and turned to Abastein.

"I know the risks, Abastein but the swarm needs the ability to function and fight without the hive mind. It can be a great tool to coordinate the swarm but its a double edged sword that can also be used against us if someone learned how to interfere with the swarms hive mind.

Abastein thought a moment about the implications of the hive being tampered with or even destroyed by the swarms enemy's and realize that it was a greater risk to not have a countermeasure ready.

"Will begin new evolution of swarm," Abastein replied.

"Good then I'll be going out again, it's high time I retrieve Kilysa " Ellen said refering to the queen captured by the humans.

* * *

 **Raven Rock, Section 9 research base**

Lucy Darrington yawned as she rubbed her eyes waking up in her living quarters on base, she got out of bed wearing her nightgown standing up and stretching a little, before putting her work clothes on and leaving her quarters. She walked through the criss crossing hallways that to a outsider would seem like a maze, but in her time working here Lucy has memorized the layout of the facility and knows exactly which turns to make and how far down a hallway she needs to go to reach her destination which in this case is the cafeteria. Lucy walked in seeing John the head chef on base working the front counter while Ken another chef worked in the back room cooking up the morning breakfast for the base personnel.

Lucy walked up to the far edge of the counter to a coffee machine and picked up a empty cup from the dispenser and filled it with steaming hot coffee, then she walked beside the counter to where an assortment of sweets were displayed and she picked up a sweet roll she paid for the food and nodded to John who nodded back something of a morning greeting they have. Lucy left the cafeteria and walked to lab 8 wear she worked while munching on her sweet roll and taking a sip from her coffee.

"Good morning," Lucy said with a few crumbs on her mouth as she entered lab 8.

"Good morning Lucy" Dr Emerson replied while looking into a microscope at a fresh sample of zerg cells from the dead zergling that was laying on a examination table in the middle of the room.

"Have you found anything sir" Lucy asked walking up to him wiping the crumbs off her face with a napkin.

"Hmm, everytime I look at a sample of zerg cells or DNA there's always something different about it," Dr Emerson said as he turned to Lucy. "Im always amazed at how the zerg are constantly changing themselves, their bodys are in a state of almost constant change and can completely restructure themselves with new DNA from another species or from exposure to harsh environments. I would love to identify the genetic mechanism they use to recognize useful pieces of DNA and integrate them into their own," Dr Emerson spoke wide eyed like a kid in a candy store as Lucky stood and listened.

"It is amazing how they can do all of that. Do you want me to start the new virus culter " Lucy said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes, I placed the container from the CDC over there," he said pointing to a table across the room with the box on it. "I just wise the higher ups would allow us to develop the viral samples ourselves, it would cut down on the time of our research if we didn't have to wait so long for the new samples." Emerson complained as Lucy walked over to pick the box up.

"So do you think this next version will be more effective" Lucy asked as she picked the box up and brought it over to the viral culture system, a clear plastic container with dozens of small glass dish's with colored micro-organismes growing in them.

"Hard to say really, if it doesn't kill them they adapt and-"

Dr Emerson was interrupted by the sound of a muffled blast that shook the room a little, followed by loud klaxons blaring through the base.

Ellen floated with her wings outstretched above the massive 100 meter wide 50 meter deep crater she had just made directly above the chamber where the captured queen was.

With her psionic connection to the captured queen Ellen easily found the location of the base.

Reforming her aura into giant drill with many teeth that started to spine rapidly. Ellen excavating the remaining dirt between her and the base then she proceeded in cutting through one level of the base at a time till reaching the chamber that the queen is in directly below her. Ellen's aura easily tore through the steel reinforced concrete cutting through multiple levels all the way down to the chamber that the queen was kept in. After just a few minutes the hole was dug and Ellen reformed her aura into a hollow tunnel following the hole she had just dug and dropped down.

Ellen her aura tunnel and landed in a crouched stance her armored knees and fists striking the metal floor with a loud metallic clunk. Ellen stood up rising her aura tunnel up to the ceiling and immediately pointed both her hands with the fingers shaped like a gun at the remote gun turrets and blasted them two at a time, twin simultaneous aura bolts fired and the four turrets exploded within a second of each other.

"My Empress" the captive queen said as she bowed from the far side of the room.

Ellen looked at the queen that was now much bigger and meaner looking because of the intense tests the humans had performed on her has evolved greatly, even though her essence date has been transferred over the psionic connection, Abastein prefers to examine the essence more directly.

"Come we don't have much time before they decide to send a electric current through the floor" Ellen ordered and the queen obayed quickly moving beside her Empress just as eight soldiers shot through the large window shattering it and then aimed their 50. caliber barrett short rifles down at Ellen and the zerg queen and fired.

 _BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

The armor piercing explosive bullets exited the barrels at high velocity and flew toward their targets below but it was not to be as the bullets impacted and exploded against an invisible barrier that only became visible at the points and moments of impact.

"WHATS GOING ON HAS THE PRISONER BREACHED CONTAINMENT" Dr Emerson yelled as he and Lucy entered the observation room.

The eight soldiers stopped their shooting seeing that it wasn't doing anything and one a sargent turned to the Dr and replied.

"No sir but we've been infiltrated and the enemy is trying to extract the prisoner."

Dr Emerson and Lucy walked up to the window and saw through the broken glass at the strange armored and winged humanoid figure with a tail and a curved blade at her waist was a blade shaped like a japanese katana but bigger with the zerg queen standing beside her.

Ellen looked up at the two scientist and smiled as she then expanded her null g effect to encompass the evolved queen also and made the invisible aura barrier became completely solid and visible and the eight soldiers and two scientists watched as the blue orb ascended up the shaft. After a few moments of travel the orb exited the hole and raised up a little before dropping back down. Nine aura tails extended out from its bottom and caught it as the orb landed over the shaft and then the nine tails flexed with a strong push and launched the orb upwards into the sky at high speed, and out of the atmosphere.

Eventually the blue orb reached the void of space and continued on until reaching a Overlord and four mutalisk flying 400 miles up in orbit, as it is to risky to fly in enemy air space as humans can now shoot down zerg in orbit low.

The Overlord changed its direction and matched speed with the blue orb drifting across the back-round of stars and grabbed the blue orb with its two large front claws and then the orbs nine tails grabbed onto the Overlord and the orb moved itself around the Overlord to the opening of the ventral sac forming an air tight seal then the orb started to shrink and squeeze into the overlords ventral sac until it completely entered and the opening and the sac closed.

The Overlord then turned around and returned to the Primary zerg hive cluster with the mutalisk escorting.

"Thank you my Empress, I am glad to be back with the swarm again."

"Its good to have you back, and did you learn from your little mistake that got you captured in the first place?" Ellen asked.

"Yes I did, my mistake was not leaving any other zerg to protect myself"

Ellen sighed.

"Thats one mistake you made but it wasn't your biggest one, your real mistake was 'assuming' that you were safe in the hive cluster. On a battlefield there no such thing as a completely safe place and if you consider yourself a real leader you will never just assume anything without proof," the Empress said sternly educating her servent.

The queen took a moment to think before replying.

"I... understand my Empress, I will endeavor to protect myself better in the future" the queen replied.

"Thats all in good, but don't be hesitant eather, if you do you'll remain still your enemys will over run you," Ellen explained.

The evolved queen bowed in understanding of her Empresses wisdom.

The Overlord landed at the primary hive cluster and opened its ventral sac. Ellen and the evolved queen exited the overlord and walked across the field of creep moving between the gigantic chitin domes that now covered the formore city of Manaus. They moved towards one dome that was the largest of them all and entered its large opening guarded by a pair of alpha hydralisk.

Upone entering the largest dome in the Primary hive cluster they descended deeper underground. Ellen and the evolved queen passed through many organic chambers of the Primary hive cluster, all filled with hundreds of zerg of all the breeds as well as working drones bringing minerals up from deep underground to the clusters of hatcherys and lairs that were scattered through out the hive cluster on both upper and lower levels.

As they walked through the hive, the evolved queen started to wondered for what purpose her Empress wanted her for and she was temted to speak up and ask but decided to simply wait until her Empress revals it of her own accord.

Ellen brought the formerly captive queen to the Queens nest.

Over the next few months, Ellen focused her attention on her own training and that of her newest brood queen, as the rest of her swarm prepared for war on a scale larger then ever before. Ellen had all the queens in charge of hive clusters across south-america to increase the output of zerg units, while the still hidden hive-clusters scattered all over the bottom of the pacific ocean. [That have yet to be discovered by the humans] Focused on mining for resources in the sea floor which was richer in minerals which although they still had to be processed by hatchery's, lairs, hives and Digesters but they still gave the swarm more resources than the mineral poor soil of south-america.

These hive clusters were not without protection as small fleets of various types of aquatic zerg consisting mostly of broodlings broodlisk and broodlords with a few overseers who had gained the essence of various sea creatures and developed sonar based sensory abilities but normally used the new sense passively to listen for the approach of human ships as Ellen did not want her hive clusters in the pacific ocean being found yet.

While this was going on Ellen and her new evolutionary research team focused on evolving the swarm. Abastein and the new evo-masters continued their work nonstop and made quick progress and improved the swarms three base straines. The drone, overlord and zergling and creating new variants of them.

The base drones acid spray was improved based on the roaches acid allowing them to weaken large rocks, metals and other tough materials more quickly allowing them to mine and dig faster.

The new variant of the drone Ellen named the 'Heavy drone'. In order to fight on a larger scale the swarm needs to be able to gather more resources at a faster rate then before, hence the Heavy drone. Iys specialized for that purpose and as a result it can't morph into any zerg buildings, but its much larger body, is ably to lift and carry much more mineral's then even a alpha drone ever could. The Heavy drones legs are thicker with muscles and light armor and on the underside of the legs are mini versions of the psionic gravity null organs drones use to hover and float, their used to compensate for the Heavy drones larger size and weight. Along the Heavy drones back are eight folding spikes that can unfold and point upwards, these spikes have internal organs that produce creep that can grow between the spines to form a cargo sac that can hold extra minerals or pieces of debris from human buildings being dismantled and when not in use the creep can be reabsorbed and the spines folded back. The heavy drone can also even be used to transport smaller zerg, allowing the Heavy drone to also function like a ground based hover transport and can even move over water like a hovercraft if needed.

The Overlords improvements were gaining stronger armor along with the ability to produce creep inside their body's allowing the swarm to more quickly make beachheads in enemy territory.

Ellen also recognized the need for a bigger more specialized transport zerg based on the Overlord. The new variant of Overlord is called the 'Harbinger' it's a transport focused form that losses its psionic control ability, but can transport far more Zerg than a Overlord. The Harbinger has a thick wing shaped body that houses three ventral sacs set beside each other on the underbelly. And seeing that a large transport would need defenses, it was given six glaive launchers taken from the essence of mutalisk which are in two rows running along the back of the Harbinger. They give the zerg heavy transport the ability to defend itself against both air and land threats, while essence from Overseers gives the Harbinger the ability to serve as a detector as well.

The improvements to the base zergling were slightly thicker overlapping armor plates along the top of their head and along their back, on the sides of the body and to the tip of the tail. The tail now has six foot long bladed spikes, three on the both sides near the tails tip which are used for piercing and slashing enemy's behind the zergling.

The new variant of zergling Ellen named the 'Hunter' was meant to be a more powerful type of zergling that focuses on quality over quantity, so only one Hunter is born from a single larva. The Hunter has essence taken a from a certain species of octopus that can camouflage itself thanks to the Many thousands of color-changing cells called chromatophores just below the surface of the skin. They can change not only their coloring, but also the texture and shape of their skin to match rocks, trees, grass, walls and other objects nearby. Breaking up the outline of the 'Hunters' body. This adaptive camouflage makes it nearly impossible to spot the 'hunter' when their not moving. But the camo skin has also been improved by adding and splicing together the essence of a few other sea lifeforms. The skin has now been given a double layer. The outer layer changes it shape color and texture, while the inner layer is able to contain the 'Hunters' body heat. This combine with the new thermoconforming ability which gives the hunter the ability to control and adapt its body temperature to the surrounding environment allows the hunter to hide from heat sensors, while not needing to burrow.

The Hunter was also given essence from Hydralisk which gives the Hunters the ability to fire spines from their heads and back. The tusks that extended from just behind the Hunters head are now hollow and contain spine launchers and their magazine. With the forward pointing part of the tusk now the barrale and inside its hollow shaft are rows of muscles that contract and expand at high speed, firing and accelerating the spines. The blade arms on the hunters back were also modified to house spine launchers as well but are larger than ones on the head like the difference between a 9mm pistol to a 7.62 from a sniper rifle giving the hunter the role of ranged sniper. The opposite role from its melee counterpart the zergling. But the hunter still had the retractable claws of the zerglings on its front legs just in case it gets in to close combat.

After the first test of the Hunters spine launchers it was discovered that the spines they shot were fired at many times the velocity of a hydralisk because of the longer tusk works like a electromagnetic rail gun. In that it that uses the barrel itself to accelerate the projectile, but in this case the rows of muscles along the inside of the hollow tusk constantly pushing the spine, accelerates it to a much higher velocity than a single cluster of muscles like what the hydralisk and Impaler uses.

After this discovery Ellen had Abastein modifie the Hydralisk, Impaler and hunter-killer with the same gun barrel like tusk's only larger to match their size. The camouflaging ability combined with the new 'spine gun' as Ellen called them made the hunter a far different threat than a normal zergling, since their camo ability allows them to sneak up behind an enemy or sneak behind the front lines and raid the enemy supply lines from long range as opposed to just running up to the enemy like normal zerglings.

This followed Ellens motto of fighting smarter not harder.

Ellen also started traveling around with groups of the new hunters to gather new essence from locations all over the world traveling by nydus worms which had spread across the globe. It was easy for Ellen to find the locations of species with new essence thanks to her clone who simply looked up the locations of their habitats on the internet.

Most of the essence would just give minor enhanchments to the swarm but any improvement is still a step forward. One of the reasons Ellen traveled around the world instead of remotely controlling her hunters was because she wanted to stretch her legs and get used to her enhanced body. And it was fun traveling all over the planet too.

As before Ellen was cooped up in her hives before, but now she can actually see the real world with her own eyes. Traveling the plains of Africa, swimming in the atlantic and pacific oceans alongside many species of fish and seeing all the different types of coral reefs, to scaling high mountains and even flying over them. But Ellen had to be careful not to be spotted by any people, as her Praetorian armor will freak people out, so she mostly stuck to the wild lands far away from any human eyes.

By the time Ellen was done with the essence collecting trip, Abastein and the other evo-masters had moved on to the next four. The Hydralisk, Baneling, Impaler and Roach were the next to be improved.

Back when Ellen played starcraft and she first heard the name hydralisk she thought it would be a crazy seven headed monster like from the greek legends. Oh how she was disappointed. The zerg hydralisk was cool in all but it wasn't a true hydra a true hydra has at least four separate necks and heads because three heads would be a cerberus. So to her the name hydralisk was an incorrect name so Ellen decided to change that.

The absolute first thing changed about the hydralisk was to give it some new heads. Expanding upon the false head concept that the hydralisk, roach, impaler and hunter killer has. The new generation of hydralisk was given four new smaller secondary necks and heads. Two coming off the back of the hydralisks neck and the other two growing from ether side of the neck. Each secondary head is just like the main head is shape except they were smaller and only had a small brain. They also have two of the new spine guns extending outward from the sides of the head and pointed like hallow bladed horns.

The new horn like spine guns on the sides of the hydralisks four secondary heads make them look even more terrifying and imposing. The new secondary heads gives the hydralisk the ability to see and fire their 14 spine launchers in more than one direction at a time and greatly boosts their firing rate when focusing their fire in one direction. The Hydralisks real head has also been upgraded to have six spine guns three on both sides of the armored head crest which make the hydralisk look even more terrifying with its six horns that are also organic guns that can fire in three shot bursts with a delay of one second between each three shot burst, alternating between the three on the left and the three on the right.

The new variant of the Hydralisk is called the 'Predator', after the movie and alien of the same name. The Predator has been given essence from the green anaconda, also known as the common anaconda and water boa, a non-venomous boa species found in South America.

This gave the Predator a larger, longer and stronger snake like lower half increasing its speed and mobility. The predator has also been given the same adaptive camouflaging ability as the 'hunter', but the Predators camo ability is a little improved allowing the Predator to continue to blend into the environment even while moving at top speed and leave only a shimmer of color. This was gained by growing a network of tiny brains along the Predators nerves system allowing for greater control of the color shifting abilities.

The Predator doesn't have the extra heads of the new generation of hydralisk but it does have four bladed arms. The first pair of smaller arms are set lower and are more shield like with small retractable claws on the inner part of the shield. The shield like smaller arms can fold over the chest to better protect the body adding a extra layer of defense. The predators second upper pair of arms are much larger, longer and made more fore attacking. Their thick with muscles and have much larger and longer claws. These two sets of arms allow the Predator to protect its head and body with one pair while still being able to use the other pair to attack at close range or to aide its movement.

Another big change to the Predator from the Hydralisk is that it has only a single pair of spine guns that fire a larger type of spine that is equal in size to a 50 caliber bullet, and also has the ability to explode thanks to the internal explosive taken from the banelings essence. This organic armor piercing explosive spine is quite effective against armored targets and just destroys anything weaker. For this purpose the Predators function in the swarm is as a sniper and will work well with the Hunter in hit and run attacks or scouting, and as such the Predator was also given a more complex brain to calculate the many factors that make long range sharp shooting possible giving the predator a far greater firing range.

The improvements made to the baneling were not all that great as there is a limited degree of improvements that one can make to a suicide unit. But one of the improvements was the addition of a new type of organ that can generate electricity. This ability was taken from the essence of electric eels. This ability was improved upon by Abastein and the other evo-masters and used to improve the banelings explosive power and greatly reduced the time it takes for the beneling to detonate from a few seconds to near instantly. Scourges and Glaives were also improved in this way as well increasing their blast yield by 10% or 11%.

The changes to the Impaler beyond the adding of the spine guns included the removal of the armored spine launching wings on the back that were more of a hindrance to the Impalers as both vestigial armored spine shooting wings were heavy and needed to be unfolded and retracted togather or their weight would cause the Impaler to become side heavy, leading to instability and occasionally would make the impalers fall on their side. Another change was the increased size of the legs relative to the Impalers body increasing their speed and mobility. The new Impaler was upgraded to have the same armor piercing explosive spines as the Predator and the same improvements to its brain.

And the last change was the addition an armored dome on the back with a thick and wide scorpion like tail, based off the Glaive spire but with two launchers on each side of the tail which increases glaives rate of fire. On the tails tip is a pod that contains a sensor organ, for sensing air-born targets. These changes make the new version of the Impaler a more mobile and longer ranged anti-armor and anti-air threat to the swarms enemies.

The improvements to the Roach were mainly focused on enhancing their regenerating abilities. Abastein used the creep core as the bases of a new organ that was responsible for controlling and boosting the regenerating powers of the Roach.

Tests of the new organ were hit and miss at first, as some test Roaches started growing extra redundant limbs and organs and others had half their bodys grow larger the the other half resulting in the deaths of many test Roaches by these uncontrolled growths of vestigial body parts. But despite these setbacks the problems were fixed and the newly improved Roach was even harder to kill now.

The second improvement to the Roach is their acid projecting glands located inside each of the lower mandible like jaws. The essence weaving of Na,kool was sloppy and crude but somewhat effective but still needed to be improved. The acid sprayers and body of the roach were continually damaged by the acid and it was only the roaches own advanced regenerating ability that kept the acid in check. The roaches acid glands were redesigned so the roach had to types of chemicals that were harmless on their own and keeped separate until they were mixed in a special acid resistant chamber inside each jaw designed to hold against the reacting chemicals as they mixed and become a powerful acid. And then the powerful muscles of the acid chambers would contract and spray out the deadly acid at a high enough pressure to reach targets over a hundred meters away. The firing speed was slow but hit hard.

The new variant of the Roach is named the 'Ravager'. It has a much larger body then a roach being 25 feet long and 17 feet wide counting the armored legs on its sides. The ravagers head has a thick short horn with thick long bands of overlapping armor forming a dome on its back, that curve backwards and upwards ending in rows of nine spikes along the outer edges of the ravagers thickly armored body. The Ravagers has six legs like the roach but thicker with strong muscles to support the heavy body.

The armored legs end in four large clawed feet. Each with two thick short claws on back of the heel and two longer outer claws like feet distributing the Ravagers waight better giving it more balance. The Ravager also has a thick scorpion like tail taken from the mutalisk. The glaives it fired were modified with essence taken from the zerg Guardians Acid Spores making them much heavier and reducing their speed and mobility as they were redesigned to be used against ground targets only. The Ravager retained the Roaches scythe claws so it can still attack at close range to defend itself but the ravager lost its acid spray ability. The Ravager fills the role of long range artillery and after testing of the Ravagers enlarged glaives showed them to have a range of nearly 67 miles thanks to having their own self propulsion ability taken from the glaives and are highly destructive.

The First test firing of the ravager on a empty building resulted in the explosive blast and boiling acid easily obliterating the steel and concrete building with ease turning the building into a acid filled crater of melted debris with in just three hits.

The last evolution made to the swarm during those months was firstly to upgrade the one defensive structure the swarm has. The glaive colony and to make a second type to deal with ground based attacks.

The improvements made to the Glaive colony was to give it legs like the Swarm crawler, which also made a change in its name necessary. Making it now the Glaive crawler which now had a round lower body that could partly burrow, so the bulk of its mass was partly protected underground leaving only the tower part exposed. The new legs allowed the defenses of the a zerg hive cluster to relocate themselves in order to maximize their effectiveness if one side of a hive cluster is being attacked but not the other. The second improvement to the now named Glaive crawler was that it could undergo a alpha morph to increase its size but with the added benefit of splitting the scourge crawlers tower into two separate towers increasing its firing speed.

The second new defensive structure is the spine crawler. The spine crawler is shaped like the glaive crawler but with a more lightly armored, flexible but thick tentacle like tail that ends in a triangular armored plate that is shaped like a hydralisk head but without the false head on the front, and with the tentacle connecting to the bottom middle of it. The sudo hydralisk head had six eyes along its upper edge's and eight spine guns extending out from its underside. Six of the new horn or spike shaped spine guns are placed on the pointed front and the two larger spine guns extend out from the rear sides of the plate and point forwards.

The six smaller spine guns are based on the hydralisk while the two larger ones are from the Impaler

The spine crawler also has a pair of large organic sensors placed on the top of the armored plate. Unlike the Swarm Crawler both the Glaive and Spine crawlers can't remain unburrowed for extended periods of time as they are ment to stay in one area or hive cluster.

* * *

 **August 10th 2010**

Heavy rain fell from the dark cloudy sky as Ellen blinked her eyes and the sky flashed as a sliver bolt of lightening ripping through the air for a fleeting instant followed by a thunderous roar.

Ellen stood upon a smaller armored dome at the edge of the primary hive cluster inspecting the zerg army stretched out before her as heavy rain fell across her living armor and dripped down off the tip of the bio sword scabbard resting at Ellen waist.

Arrayed Before her was an army of three thousand Zerglings and their Baneling and new hunter variants. Two thousand five hundred of the new generation of true hydra Hydralisk with its Predator variant. Five hundred of the evolved Impalers. Seven hundred Roaches and their Ravager variants. One thousand Drones and their heavy Drone variants. And floating above them were nine hundred Overlords and their Harbinger and Overseer variants. And floating even higher were three hundred of the first zerg Guardians Ellen has morphed from mutalisk.

The guardians appearance is that of a 160 foot wide, 44 foot thick armored crab with multiple sets of thin legs and flexing mandibles with two large thick arms that extend from back to front and end in three claws with sensor organs on them. Inside the thick arms are heavy glaive launchers, improved from their old acid spore. The Guardians are slower and less maneuverable than Mutalisk but do much greater damage thanks to their heavy glaives that have been improved with essence from Ravagers heavy bile glaives. With the Guardians the swarm now has equivalents to heavy bombers.

Ellen heard the sound of flapping wings in the heavy rain as Kilysa in her new humanoid brood queen form landed beside her empress and spoke psionically because the heavy rain made it harder to hear sound waves.

 **"So are these my brood?"** Kilysa asked.

After being evolved into a brood queen swarm empress Ellen gave her the same intense training as her older sisters and because of the subconscious learning connection through the hive mind Kilysa training took far less time the Nakool and Zavara, whos own training and knowledge was retained and transmitted through the psionic hivemind to the younger brood queen.

 **"Yes Kilysa, this is your brood. Its time to send you out to conquer Africa."**

At the name Kilysa remembered her briefing on the Earths continents and nations.

Africa has abundant natural resources, but Africa also remains the world's poorest and most underdeveloped continent, the result of a variety of causes that may include corrupt governments that have often committed serious human rights violations, failed central planning, high levels of illiteracy, lack of access to foreign capital, and frequent tribal and military conflict, ranging from guerrilla warfare to genocide. Africa also remains one of the weakest continents militarily and governmentally.

Ellen continued to stare at the zerg army and spoke.

 **"Kilysa, I want you to invade Africa and establish a new branch of the swarm there, and given you have both the nydus worm, for a ground invasion and Overlords, and Harbingers, for a airborne invasion which way will you choose, underground or by air,"** Ellen asked.

Kilysa knew that her empress was testing her like what almost everything was over the last two months, and the young brood queen thought on the strategic way to invade he continent. A airborne invasion was out of the question because the allied forces would see that coming and unlike before with Zavara and Nakools invasion of Asia they would launch missiles into orbit and blast any new zerg invasion forces out of the sky and do heavy damage to the invasion forces even before they have a chance to land at their target. Nydus worm was the only way to go for a safe invasion route, but what about the flying zerg would they have to be left behind. No they could still be use full just in another way, they could still be used and sacrificed as a distraction to fool the humans into thinking that the zerg are invading another continent, but which one. No not a continent but a attempted and maybe damaging invasion of the Hawaiian islands and the american naval bases there.

Kilysa spoke her plan.

 **"I and my ground forces will take the nydus worm and begin the invasion of Africa while my airborne forces will scatter and attack the Hawaiian islands and other locations as a decoy."**

Ellen ran the scenario through her head, it was a good plan with no real flaws except that it divided Kilysa's Najka brood into air and land forces but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

 **"Ok it's a decent plan, but Kilysa have you thought about the heavy defenses at the hawaiian islands. It does house major naval base's for the americans so its defense may make any weak attack on it pointless and if a attack is too weak the humans may suspect something is off."**

 **"Yes that is correct my empress. But if it was a coordinated attack between both my air forces and Solus armada then the chances of doing enough damage to the humans forces to keep them occupied greatly increase's,"** Kilysa replied.

Ellen smiled at the well thought out plan.

 **"Very well Kilysa. Solus do you have the forces to spare for this assault,"** Ellen asked as Solus who had been listening in while his body is still at Titen.

 **"Yes... I have recently formed two new armada's after the last few battles have depleted my forces. The humans allied naval forces are slowly pushing my armada farther back into my territory, with their new weapons and numbers,"** Solus replied as the naval battles between the allied naval forces and the zerg of the pacific ocean have become larger and more intense in the past two months. **"I can divert one of my new armadas to aid in the diversionary attack on Pearl harbor. The attack may also take pressure off of my forces if the humans suffer enough damage."**

 **"Good then it is decided. Kilysa go with your ground forces through the nydus network to Africa while Solus ready's his forces and when the time is right both of you launch a coordinated attack on pearl harbor. Also Solus I have a little job for you that can improve the odds."**

Both Kilysa and Solus commanded their forces to move out for the attack. Kilysa's forces separated into two groups of land forces that entered the nydus network and began moving towards Africa under the atlantic ocean. While the Najka broods air forces readied for the assault. The swarm empress also added two hundred mutalisk to the attack force, while Solus's 3# armada moved out from its hive cluster deep in the pacific to pearl harbor, slowly traversing the deep ocean.

* * *

 **August, 17 2010**

 **Oahu Hawaii**

 **Pearl harber -Hickam Air Force Base**

Inside the air control tower of Hickam airforce base, two air control officers sat at their stations, a third officer was there who served as a orbital monitor, a observer who watches the local and orbital air space for any zerg air forces that would attempt to attack by a orbital insertion like how they did in Asia. After that invasion and information about the zerg space platform was learned the global allied command or (G.A.C) established a orbital observer network across the whole planet to monitor for any zerg activity in space.

The day had mostly been calm except for the occasional jet taking off for a training flight or patrol. The orbital observer named Dane yawned for a moment and looked back at the screen and paled a little as a massive radar contact suddenly appeared out of nowhere 200 miles above The island of Ohau.

Dane watched the screen for a moment and saw the single contact split into nearly a thousand and started to split into three groups of around three hundred each with a larger contact in the middle of the first formation, but almost as quickly as it had appeared this larger zerg creature disappeared as the other three groups of zerg scattered. One group headed to China and another to India and the third descended into the atmosphere on a attack vector to Oahu the zerg air force was heading straight for his position.

The Dane got on the phone and called the base commander who then called a state of alert all over the base.

All base personnel started running to their ready stations and prepared for a zerg attack while the base commander colonel, Sampson got on the radio with the Dane and confirmed the contacts and then called the naval forces to ready their forces for a zerg incursion. But then colonel Sampson got another call from a Virginia class, submarine 'Mississippi' 130 miles south of Oahu. The sub captain warned that they have encountered a large force of zerg moving to attack the naval forces at pearl harbor. The 41 year old colonel Sampson gulped in realization of the two pronged attack by sea and air, he then started issuing orders to all base personal and called his fellow ranking officers in the army and navy incharge of protecting the islands of Hawaii.

Aircraft launched from land and from a carrier group patrolling the waters north of the Hawaiian islands. And many other U,S, warships readied themselves for a battle.

 **130 miles south of Oahu**

The three Virginia class attack subs 'Mississippi' 'Texas' and 'California' fired their new cluster torpedos at the swarm of zerg. The six torpedos launched out from the tubs and split into six smaller torpedos, then six more were launched. The 72 mini torpedos scattered, all of them seeking their own targets. The Broodlings learning from previous battles and used their greater speed to outrun the torpedos, The broodlings scattered into two groups and flanked left and right at top speed and the mini-torpedos chased them splitting into two groups and opening the way for the main force of broodlisk and broodlords charging down the middle of the divided torpedos attack.

The broodlisk were in close proximity when the subs fired a second barrage of torpedos. The broodlisk scattered and evaded the torpedos which attempted to make high speed turns to follow their swift targets but were unable to make such rapid turns and ended up going off course and just went off in random directions as they attempted to find their targets.

Meanwhile the broodlisk circled back around and closed the distance and started cutting into the subs hulls. But the American navy was not going down without a fight and the sub captains made a desperate move and fired their cluster torpedos from all their tubs at once.

The torpedos launched from their tubs and split apart and arced backwards impacting the broodlisk swarming around the subs. The close proximity blasts from over 72 high explosive torpedos killed all forty four broodlisk but also destroyed both the 'Texas' and 'California' their hulls broken and flooding with the cold ocean water who could not take the shock waves of the blasts coming from all directions. The 'Mississippi' barely survived and was just lightly damaged as she was farther to the left flank and out of the sphere of death that caught her sister ships.

The crew readied and fired another barrage of cluster torpedos at the broodlords closing on them.

But by then the broodlings had out ran the first torpedo barrage chasing them and circled back around and intercepted the torpedos and protected the broodlords.

Four dozen broodlings were blasted into meat chunks as they took the hits meant for the broodlords then the remaining broodlings finished what their broodlisk brothers started and ripped the 'Mississippi' to pieces. The metal hull groaned and buckled as it lost its integrity and collapsed under the pressure of the ocean. The wounded vanguard of Solus 3# armada remained in place until the other half of the armada regrouped with them from engaging three other allied subs 20 miles to the east. They then circled around the island of Oahu and attacked the carrier group.

In orbit the swarm of Overlords, alpha Overlords, Overseers, harbingers and mutalisk descended into the lower atmosphere after having used up all of their Scourges to intercept all 202 missiles that had been launched at them from allied subs hidden all over the pacific.

They descended into the lower atmosphere 101 miles northeast of O'ahu. But were quickly intercepted by four Arleigh Burke class guided missile destroyers. The USS 'Farragut' 'Stethem' 'Fitzgerald' and 'Benfold' each fired a dozen of their sea to air missiles from their (VLS) vertical launch systems at the zerg air fleet.

Kilysa who in the past few days had moved with her ground forces through the nydus network under the atlantic ocean had just arrived at a small hive cluster under the underground soil of the African nation of Sierra Leone in the north western edge of Africa.

Kilysa saw through the eyes of her overseers that the human ships in the ocean below had fired their homing missiles at her forces which would do significant damage if allowed to hit. Kilysa ordered her forces to fire their glaives to intercept the missiles.

Mutalisk and harbingers both fired their glaives at the incoming missiles.

Both man made and zerg grown guided projectiles flew towards each other at high velocity but while the metal missiles were locked onto the Zerg flyers, the glaives were homing in on the missiles and guided by the Overseers advanced calculations and senses.

The glaives made small changes in their trajectory's until the last moment and the two types of projectiles meet. The missiles and glaives collided in a shower of explosions and acid, metal and chitin as all of the humans missiles were shot down.

In the past few months the zerg swarm has improved its anti missile interception accuracy by leaps and bounds, since zerg Overlords, and overseers are basically floating bio-super computers they can calculate angle, direction, velocity, and other factors in the aiming of interception attacks against enemy guided missiles which has lead to the zerg no longer fearing the humans guided weapons, so long as Mutalisk, Overlords and Overseers work together.

After the failed missile strike the four destroyers fired another barrage of missiles and like before the zerg glaives intercepted them all. But then the zerg air fleet turned their attention to the humans ships and fired two volleys of a hundred glaives at the offending human ships.

The counterattack of glaives streaked towards the four Arleigh Burke class destroyers who readied their defenses. The USS 'Stethem' was, unlike the other three ships equipped with a new improved Phalanx CIWS system. The experimental nature of the system and the short time frame that U.S. defense contractor Raytheon had to develop, build and test the new system limited its distribution much like all the other new weapons system developed to combat the Zerg.

The new defense system was more compact and shaped like a rounded turret with a pair of radomes. A unidirectional, radar and heat cluster sensor on the front and a omni directional sensor on top much like the older version but shorter more compact. The six barreled M61 vulcan guns were mostly the same except now each of the new turrets now had a pair of the multi barreled guns on ether side. The turrets four guns also fired a new type of ammo. The new ammunition was a self-propelled semi-guided mini rocket that was based on the previous semi-armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary ammo type. The new self-propelled rocket bullets had double the range and accuracy of the old ammo type thanks to its stabilizer fines that unfold after fired.

The targeting system also included a new AI that simultaneously processed date from the defense radar and multiple phalanx defense turrets and displayed a 3d real time image of the incoming enemy missiles or in this case glaives and even showed their trajectories allowing the phalanx guns to target where the glaives will be and intercept them far more quickly then before.

The glaives closed the distance with the four destroyer's who aimed and fired their phalanx guns at the incoming glaives. The 'USS Stethems' four phalanx turrets fired in three, twenty shot bursts and shot down 24 glaives in just 10 seconds and the other ships shot down another 50 glaives in 20 seconds. But the remaining 150 glaives closed the distance and started striking the steel hulls of the ships, blasting holes in them and showering the outsides of the ships in acid strong enough to melt through the ships hulls and flood them with water.

It didn't take long until the first ship fell. The USS 'Farragut' was struck by the deadly glaives along her rear hull, the acid ate through the metal hull and the ship started taking on water which even got into the engine room and started flooding it and the ship started to sink, the crew started to evacuate but the bridge crew stayed to continue intercepting as many of the glaives as they could before abandoning ship.

The 'Fitzgerald' and 'Benfold' were both hit by glaives on their forward decks and both their VLS launchers were destroyed.

But the Fitzgerald suffered A catastrophic detonation of her missiles and her forward half exploded in a giant fireball before anyone could get to the lifeboats and she sank.

The 'Stethem' was the only ship to suffer minimal damage from the attack thanks to her upgraded defense system and the 'Benfold' remained combat able thanks to the 'Stethem' being close by which freed up the 'Benfold' older defense system.

By the end of the attack the zerg air fleet was past the four destroyers and were making a beeline for the island of Ohau.

Kilysa smiled as she watched from the eyes of her Overseers, as her forces flew over the island, but then more missiles fired from the ground based anti air turrets around the military base.

Kilysa quickly ordered her air fleet to scatter, letting the Harbingers handle the incoming missiles and airbase while mutalisk would handle any enemy aircraft.

The zerg airfleet scattered into multiple directions and groups. Mutalisk with Overseers and Overlords with harbingers who fired their glaives at the incoming anti-air missiles and shot them all down.

Once again the sky was filled with the shrapnel and acid of missiles and glaives.

The Mutalisk and Overseers were quickly assaulted by fighter jets of various types. The aircraft and flying zerg attacked each other as 46 jets against 200 mutalisk, one would think the battle to be one sided but they would be wrong as the F/A 18 hornets and F-22 Raptors were all reequipped with a new type of missile.

The human jets fired their long range missiles first and they were promptly shot down by the quickly approaching Mutalisk.

~Their getting good at intercepting our missiles. Ok wings one to four lets try out the new toys,~ the lead F-22 raptor pilot called out.

At the radio call the other F-22 Raptors pilots switched to the new missiles. They were one of the first fighter pilots to get the new air to air anti zerg weapons. The Raptors underside missile bays opened again and from them fired 12 mini-missiles. The new mini-missiles were only 4 feet long and were designed to allow fighter jets to shoot more missiles faster to counter the zergs greater numbers. The mini-missiles only had a range of 6 miles, and were meant to be a secondary weapon used in closer engagements while larger missiles would still be used at longer ranges. But the mini-missiles were fire and forget so the pilots could just spam them at a swarm of flying zerg and still do damage.

312 mini-missiles streaked through the sky and swarmed the mutalisk exploding against their light chitin armor. The next few moments of the pitched air batte saw the deaths of 42 mutalisk in just the opening attack and many others were injured. Only 44 of the mini-missiles were intercepted by glaives as their smaller size and greater numbers took the Zerg off guard.

The air battle continued as the Harbingers and Overseers continued unharassed as they began their assault of the Hickam air base. The base continued firing its anti air-missiles but everyone was shot down before they could hit their targets.

The air fleet of hundreds of Harbingers and Overlords closed the distance with the base and then opened their ventral sacs as they flew 500 feet over the base and then from them dropped banelings. The banelings hit hangers office buildings, armory's, and barrak's, as the base personnel ran every which way to avoid the living bombs exploding all around them as the zerg carpet bombed the base.

A few squads troops on the ground managed to get some FIM-92 Stinger missile launchers out of the armory before it was blown up and melted by acid. They stopped by a group of trucks and aimed the guided weapons at the Harbingers above and fired. Dozens of the long thin stinger missiles streaked through the air and struck the Harbingers under bellys blasting out small holes in their armored ventral sacs and making the Harbingers bellow in pain, but they did minimal damage as the zerg harbingers organs were on the upper part of their bodys and the armored ventral sacs on their under bellys also served as a extra layer of armor.

The Hornets and Raptors used up all of their mini-missiles in one go and shot down 133 mutalisk and switched to their vulcan rotary guns. That's when the tide turned for the Mutalisk favor. Being in closer the unyielding Mutalisk returned fire with their glaives as the humans fighters jetted away at high speed not even bothering to use chaff or flares as both are nearly useless on zerg glaives. The american and allied forces have learned that a close dogfight with Mutalisk is almost impossible to win because zerg have far faster communication, coordination and superior maneuverability plus mutalisk can flex their bodys or tails and fire their glaives in almost any direction where the allies fighters were limited to shooting in just one direction straight forwards.

The glaives caught up to the evading human fighters and detonated in their tails blowing out engines and blasting off wings. The surviving Hornets and Raptors quickly turned around to counter attack with their vulcan guns. The gatling guns ripped through the Mutalisk, piercing their bodys and exploding their heads as the jets maneuvered around the remaining zerg flyers, but then the pilots encountered a wall of overseers in their path. The pilots quickly pulled on their control sticks trying to evade the floating zerg. Half of the Hornets and Raptors fighters collided with or clipped Overseers giving the last few mutalisk a chance to counter attack.

Four more F/A 18 Hornets and two F-22 Raptors exploded and fell out of the sky as glaives hit them from above. The remaining pilots used the chance to gain some distance and turned around to face their attackers. The F-22 Raptors with their thrust vectoring were faster at turning and gained a lock on first and unloaded their vulcan guns once more as the Mutalisk made a suicide run at them. Mutalisk and f-22 Raptors collided as they passed each other, leaving six Hornets jets as the survivors of the air battle.

Just then nearly a hundred cruise missiles flew over the island and impacted the fleet of Overlords and Harbingers blasting them out of the air. Their broken bodys fell out of the sky and the rest attempted to flee but fresh wings of four dozen fa/18 Hornets from the USS 'Enterprise' and USS Constellation appered from the western side of the island the same direction as the cruise missiles flew from. A second allied fleet had returned from a fleet exercise upon hearing that the zerg were on their way to attack the island of Oahu.

The Hornet fighters launched hundreds of missiles at the fleeing Zerg forces and decimated them ending the attack as the on the island of Oahu.

The other two groups of Kilysa air forces attacked Chinese and India military bases doing significant damage but the attacks were suicidal and all the zerg died in the attacks but the attacks keeped the pressure on the global allied forces and kept them watching the pacific and Asia.

 **Africa**

 **Sierra leone**

Kilysa looked around at the busy drones and heavy drones as they worked to hollow out the underground for the new hive cluster.

The sacrifice of the her airborne forces was a loss but it keeped the humans thinking the zerg were more focused on the pacific and Asia and made them not as watchful of events in Africa where the new brood queen would slowly grow her forces in the underground.

* * *

 **Pacific ocean**

 **Challenger deep**

 _ **'Wrath of the stars'**_ **bridge**

Azrumath sat on his throne in his ships bridge chamber, watching as some of his Supplicants fought in pitched battles. Already 49 of them had died but not from combat wounds, no they died as all supplicants die sacrificing their life-force for their lord. The fighting was just to brake up the boredom Azerumath found himself in as he waited for his ship to be fixed which was still a long way off.

Azrumath watched the current fight that has gone on for a hour now as the two individuals were very skilled but then it ended as one of the supplicants lost his arm, the arm fell to the floor severed from its owner. Azrumath quickly used his telekinesis and pulled the defeated warrior to him and dropped him at the foot of the throne and Azrumath stood up.

"Very good, that was a good fight, and now it's time for your finely duty."

The one armed supplicant stood back up and showed no fear or regret.

"My life for my lord Azrumath."

The supplicant spoke as Azrumath pulled out a small dark red crystal and held it toward the supplicant. Azrumath focused his psionic powers through the crystal into the supplicant. A red beam shot out from the crystal and hit the supplicant and started draining his psionic power, siphoning it off into the crystal that started to glow more brightly and fiercely. Just a moment later the supplicant fell dead a drained husk in armor and the crystal now shown brightly as it was charged with his life force and psionic power.

"Ah one more for the collection,"Azrumath said as he floated the brightly glowing crystal over to a small container holding 49 others but now has 50 of the brightly glowing red crystals. " This should do for now."

As Azrumath said that his second in command Zyrex entered the room and bowed to his master.

"My lord the repairs are progressing well. We should have the use of the main weapons with in a months time."

"Good this waiting is boring me. How much psionic power has been drained from our... prisoner?"

"We have already filled two of the larger pylons with her psionic power and a new set has been fitted into place to replace them," Zyrex reported.

"How is our prisoner. I need her alive for as long as possible?"

"I am sure shes near exhaustion every day as we drain her power. Although I am unfamiliar with these... humans limits. We may require a human healer should her health start to fail,"

"Mmm I'll call my human servants to help with that. Also perhaps it's time we capture the other psionic human Kainok told us about. This Ellen seems to be quite powerful. I felt the psionic quake of her growing powers, and we can't let her get to powerful now can we."

Zyrex thought over the possible loss rate if they attacked the zerg primary hive cluster and then he remembered the humans sentimentality for their family.

"Perhaps we could draw her out with her family?"

"Hah hah, that does sound fun Zyrex. But no... I think the best way to draw her out would be a show of force, maybe we can help out the humans in their little... campaign against these Zerg. If we show a strong enough threat maybe we could force her to confront us directly on the battlefield."

Azrumath mused as he thought up a strategy to lure Ellen out into the open.

"My lord if we are collecting these psionic humans then should we not also capture the younger one also."

Azrumath suddenly remembered the younger of the three valkyrur and then came up with a plan to kill or capture two birds with one stone.

 **Chapter End**


	24. Chapter 24

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

"SHOUTING"

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 24 Rising Humanity**

 **Gallia west coast, Baltic sea**

 **August 20th, Monday**

Along the eastern coast line of Gallia Arthur drove down the road to the new facility. He was their to see the progress of its construction. Arthur turned right at a three way road section and saw the new facility, it was farther inland from the coast and he drove inside the parking lot and pulled up to the office building and got stepping out of his car.

For a moment Arthur watched from the parking lot as hundreds of workers and dozens of heavy machinery worked to finish horizon company's second facility. The facility was mostly completed given all the construction thats gone by in the past two months. Gallia and its royle family had given their support to Arthur and Horizon CO. in the construction of this new facility and as per their deal. The Brazil government (who is under Ellen's control) will keep the rights to the hydrogen producing Zerg bacteria while Gallia would get the rights to built all future facility's that horizon company needs or at least pay for the construction. The archduke William and the archduchess Maria had worked out this deal with Brazil president Miquel and Arthur before Gallia began construction of the new facility which is double the size of the first facility in Brazil.

Arthur then walked into the office building, the inside was completed and their was already a full staff working at the building.

"Hello im Arthur Méndez. Can you tell me where the archduke is, I was supposed to meet him here to day" Arthur asked a office worker.

The man looked up from the papers on the table and answered.

"Oh the archduke umm I think he's," the man looked at his watch for a moment. "Yeah he's supposed to arrive any moment now, your probably just early."

"Hmm thank you," Arthur replied as he turned and walked down the hall and walked up the stars to the third floor, looking out the window to the nearly completed facility. The construction was 2/3rds done and almost 65 hydrogen processing spheres were installed with another 20 or so left to go. The large pips to the nere by Baltic sea was also incomplete and would be the last thing to be installed, then the facility would begin production.

Arthur watched as the Gallian work crews set up another of the steel spheres that would be filled with water and the Zerg bacteria when he got a call from his boss.

 **"Arthur hows the progress?"** Ellen asked telepathic through the zerg parasite.

Arthur sighed and replied.

"Your plan in going well, if a little off course."

 **"You mean Gallia supporting you? dont worry its a... unimportant detail. Whats is important is that you use the** **opportunity** **to build up your** **business** **as per my plan."**

Arthur chukled.

"Yes, yes... I understand."

As Arthur said that the same man he talked with in the lobby rounded the corner and called for him as the sound of a helicopter was heard over head.

The man who would work at new facility escorted Arthur to the landing pad on the roof where the helicopter landed and the archduke and archduchess stepped out and greated Arthur and they walked inside and went to a meeting room.

"So Arthur hows the new facility?" archduke William asked as they sat down at a table wearing a black suit and having his beard saven.

"Its much bigger than the first facility back in Brazil. And i am sure your countries prestige and wealth will surely increase as the supply of hydrogen becomes much more cheap and common throughout the world when more such facility's are built. Arthur said.

The archduchess was the next to speak.

"Im sure that will be the case but this arrangement also protects your growing company from the counter moves by the oil company's who greedly hold on to the resource that's responsible for making them rich and making the world reliant on them," The archduchess explained.

"That will no doubt be the case and i am greatful for the aide. But we are a long way off from horizon CO. being a stable company and years from being able to compete with oil as a resource on the global stage." Arthur said.

"Yes im sure that it will take a few years to truly compete with oil as a global resource." Archduke William said.

The three of them continued talking about their future plans and work.

* * *

 **Randgriz castle underground Valkyrur chamber.**

In the very same chamber she first saw the valkyrur lance and shield Aliasse trained with her opponent, Kainok. Light sparked as they crossed weapons and dashed about the chamber at speeds that would seem to make a human as slow as a slug.

The two had been sparing together for the past two months as the now black armored protoss was the best sparring partner available to let Aliasse develope her fighting skills, even so Aliasse didn't like sparing with Kainok as he was always too rough.

Princess Lily watched from the sidelines as Kainok charged and slashed at Aliasse who blocked the attack, the red bane blades pinged off the shield as Kainok slashed at his smaller opponent. In a split second between strikes Aliasse thrust her lance forwards in a counter attack forcing Kainok back. The protoss then charged again but as Aliasse swung her lance Kainok jumped over her and spun on his heels slashing. Aliasse twisted around and blocked the spinning slash attack and was then the one to be forced back as Kainok let loose a flurry of swipes from his baneblades slashing rapidly. The swings nearly to fast for Lily to see and the loud pinging sounded like a jackhammer they were so fast.

The noise of Kainoks baneblades pinging off Aliasse's shield echoed throughout the chamber as they dualed. Aliasse was getting better at fighting. She could block, parry and evade far better then before and move greater distance's, but Kainok was still better at anticiapating Aliasse's movements.

Had Aliasse been a normal human she would have lost her shield but her Valkyrur body and aura flame held fast the shield as Aliasse countered with a quick shield bash knocking Kainok back. Aliasse went on the offensive thrusting and her lance to strike Kainok only for him to side step and grab her wrist, he then swung her around and over his head, slaming her into the ground.

"Uh ha, ah, ha, ahh..."

"Better little one but... you are still not their yet" Kainok said in a hostile tone as he stood over the small human laying on the ground before him.

"Ahh do you have to be so rough?" Aliasse replied as she picked herself up.

"War is not kind little one. War is deadly, war is fatal, war is wear the weak die and the strong survive and the Zerg are not human so do not think they have a ounce of hesitation in them to not spill your blood and leave you a corpse torn to pieces on the ground. said Kainok still in a hostile tone, in truth the job of training this human was starting to grate on his nerves. The only reason he agreed to this was because it was a direct order from Azrumath.

"Ok, ok, that's enough I think is time for a brake" Princess Lily said her voice echoing across the chamber.

Kainok said nothing and just deactivated his baneblades and left returning to his room in the castle above, and Aliasse walked over to Lily.

"Aah, thats the third time he's tossed you like that. You need to think more about you next move and how your opponet's will react to your attacks," Lily said scolding Aliasse.

"Umm sorry. Guess I still have a long way to go," Aliasse replied with a downcast tone as she sat down by Lily along the curved wall.

Lily sighed and sit down with her.

"Well... your are a lot better at controling your powers from two months ago... so your improving anyway," Lily said as she handed Aliasse a water bottle. Aliasse took the water bottle and drank it, Afterwards both girls returned to their room and took a bath together.

The bathroom was all steamed up from the hot water as the two girls sat in the tub which was big enough to hold four people at a time.

"Aaa this feels great. Taking a bath after training always feels good" Aliasse exclaimed as she layed in the steamy bubble filled bathtub.

"Yeah the waters fine but... you almost always use to complain about how the hot water made your sore's hurt," Liliy replied.

"Yeah I now." 'sigh'. "But i've gotten used to it by now, even if it still stings" Aliasse explained as she sunk deeper into the water so only her eyes, ears and upper head were out of the water, her long silver hair floating on the surface.

Lily could feel that Aliasse was a little depressed, and felt hesitant to fight a real battle. Aliasse was a valkyrur but she was also still just a 13 year old girl. Lily decided to try and take Aliasses mind off training and the war, at least for a while.

"Hey, why don't you and me go shopping in the city tomorrow."

"Shopping?" Aliasse thought as she lifted her head out of the water." Shouldnt I keep up my training,"

"You've been training almost non-stop for the past few months. You deserve a brake from all of this."

 **Randgrize castle**

 **Kainoks room**

Living with the humans had been a chore but it was necessary for Kainok to fulfill his mission but he didn't like it. Although giving that human girl a little beating every now and then during training was somewhat entertaining. But she was increasingly getting better at fighting with her psionic powers although her fighting technique still needed a lot of work.

Kainok entered his room and walked over to the middle of the room and then he sat down, legs crossed and looked as though he was meditating but in truth he was contacting his master.

 **"Lord Azrumath how much longer do I have to play instructor to this human?"** Kainok projected.

 **"Not long. Everything is in place and we have the cell's ready for two new prisoners. But the humans took their time ralling their forces but now is the time to act. How are the humans using our fabrication units?"**

 **"They began building parts to some secret project that's being built in a large facility in a forest along the northern coast of Gallia."**

 **"I see, well whatever their building will only help us as we had those fabricators reprogrammed to... imprint a backdoor into any computer component it makes so that we can... take control of anything they have built with it. Also its about time for them to be told about that little connection between Aliasse and Ellen that Richard discovered. "**

 **"I understand my lord it will be done."**

* * *

 **Pacific ocean**

 **2,749 miles west of the US coast**

In the vast expanse of the pacific ocean a fleet of a hundred warships both surface ships and submarines from the global alliance of nations moved in a large square formation much like that used in W.W.2. But this fleet was not alone as there was twenty other such fleets searching around the pacific for the Zerg strongholds deep in the ocean.

Captain Anton and his crew were apart of this little gathering and they like the other two dozen attack subs had the job of finding the Zerg hive clusters which would be aided by some new sensors Gallia sent them. (But in truth they were the same sensors that Lasarra designed and the tal'darim handed to Gallia to help in weakening the Zerg.)

Anton and his crew waited as the new sensor installed on his ship scanned the ocean floor for Zerg life signs. His ship like many others were unable to go all the way down to the bottom of the ocean. Few were the number of ships that could withstand the crushing pressure of the ocean's bottom but they could get close. This forced the allied forces sub fleets to stay above their crush depth while scanning the oceans bottom.

Hours went by then days as they scanned the ocean bottom, but eventually the new sensor detected a Zerg hive cluster at the edge of the search perimeter. After that the fleets converged on the hive cluster and fired a barrage of a hundred of the new H.E. torpedos. But the Zerg were not unaware of the humans change of movement's and the queens in charge of the hive cluster responded to the attack, sending out a hundred of broodlings to intercept the torpedos.

Swarms of the broodlings swam at the approaching torpedos as they speed through the water moving ever deeper to the hive cluster. And eventually the two forces meet, the pressure and darkness of the deep ocean muffled and surprressed the many explosions of torpedos impacting the Broodlings. As the opening attack ended in a draw more broodlings swam towards the subs to attack them.

The sub fleet split into two groups and flanked to the right and left of the hive cluster and fired more multi-warhead torpedos fried from their sides and ripped the second wave of broodlings to pieces.

The Zerg queens then had the hive cluster and Broodlords pump out more broodlings as the broodlisk began their counter attack swimming for the two fleet of human subs but as they did a new swarm of hundreds of torpedos descended to the depths from the surface fleet.

The rest of the 9th allied fleet on the surface of the ocean were also equipped with the new deep water torpedos and they joined their splinter fleet of subs in their attack and fired three waves of torpedos down into the depths.

The torpedos descended by the hundreds as Broodlisk swam for the subs.

"Fire" Anton ordered as the Broodlisk approached them and the broodlisks twisted in a barrel roll maneuver evading the first wave of torpedos but not the second. Dozens more muffled explosions went off in the deep ocean as the broodlisks numbers were cut in half but the wounded survivers pushed on towards their targets. Cutting into the hulls of four of the submarines.

"Hard right flank. Load, mini torpedos," Anton ordered.

The submarines not under attack by the Broodlisk flanked to the side and fired a new type of torpedo meant for this situation. The mini torpedos launched out of their tubes and split into six smaller torpedos all of them arched around homing in on the Broodlisk guided by the new sensor. The mini-torpedos changed their angle of attack homing in on the life signture's of and striking the broodlisk clawing at the humans subs and detonated killing the Broodlisk. The special warheads did almost no damage to the subs, two of which only had minor damage and flooding but others had to surface to the mobile drydocks that's in the middle of the fleet.

The mobile drydocks were hastily thrown together but were sea worthy and able to service one ship at a time.

The descending torpedos from the surface fleet moved directly for the hive cluster. After spending the past few months strategizing against the Zerg, the allied fleets adopted a two pronged strategy of search and destroy tactics. The sub fleets equipped with the new sensor would find the Zerg hive cluster and keep the alien defenders busy while the ships on the surface would deliver the killing blow.

Close to four hundred torpedos quickly descended to the depths of the ocean as the second wave of Broodlings swam up to intercept them, but then half the torpedos split open into more torpedos. What was a few hundred turned into two thousand torpedos and the Broodlings were cut to pieces as hundreds of explosions disturbed the black depths of the ocean and chunks of meat formally Broodlings drifted down as the torpedos in the middle of the group continued down. This time the Broodlords were forced to block the attack themselves. Many more muffled explosions rocked the deep as the twenty Broodlords were blasted into fleshy bits by the H.E warheads. But the last wave of torpedos continued past their broken bodies to the hive cluster and impacted the armored domes or the ocean bottom. Suddenly and for a fleeting moment the depths of the ocean was a bright field of white as the few dozen torpedos that hit the hive cluster detonated in nuclear fire. The extreme heat from the nuclear explosions instantly vaporized the chitin domes and sent shock waves through the ground and water collapsing the underground tunnels and smashed the Zerg left around the hive cluster. Because the deep ocean was mostly lifeless except for the few hundred types of deep water organisms nukes were less damaging to the environment at such depths which is why the allied forces were more willing to use them there.

Any Zerg left alive were quickly hit with the psionic backlash of lossing their queens and left stunned letting the submarine fleet time to finish them off.

"All targets destroyed. Not picking up any more contacts on the new sensor," Antons sonar officer reported.

Anton breathed out a sigh of releaf as humanity had finally got their first major victory over the Zerg in the pacific ocean.

~To all ships this is admiral Lawson. We may have gotten one bug nest but theirs still plenty left to go so let's continue with the hunt shall we.~

The admiral said as he hung up the intercom and and stared out from his bridge onbord the USS America one of the first carriers to be completely reequipped to fight the Zerg.

"Helm new heading south by southwest" admiral Lawson ordered. "Lets continue our little hunt," he said as the fleet both on the surface and deep underwater changed their heading.

* * *

 **Hong Kong**

 **USS Ranger**

 **Shooting range**

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

The rappor of gun fire shot through the room as quickly as the 45. caliber rounds from Sarah Ave's 1911 Remington Rand and struk the target in the center, the gun was a gift from her father who was also in the military but is now retired.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Sarah reloaded and continued shooting as she thought about what the Zerg swarms empress had said before. The words repeated in her head as she pulled the trigger.

"The threat of death is the best motivation for... for what..." Sarah repeated as Jacob entered the shooting range and watched her shoot off more rounds.

Bang. Band. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Sarah ejected the second spent mag and placed it on the table and loaded another fresh clip and aimed.

Bang. Band. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Sarah ejected her third spent mag and Jacob took that little opening to speak.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

Sarah sighed putting her gun down and turned to him.

"Have you heard" she said.

"About the Zerg queen escaping. Yeah i've heard. I read the report and seen the pictures. You think that person with the wings and uh psionic powers... is the empress?"

"It must be. She ripped straight through the ground and multiple levels of Raven Rock base to rescue that queen." Sarah replied.

"But why? why rescue 'that' queen."

"Maybe to get the essence from the forced evolution she went through during the tests conducted on her." Sarah theorized as another figure watched from the doorway.

"Maybe. Anyway, how the hell are we supposed to fight something like her. Drop a few nukes on her head and hope for the best." Mason said sarcastically as he walked in from the doorway as Sarah and Jacob turned to face him.

"Hell I don't know maybe." Jacob replied.

"Anyway, have both of you heard about the new offensive starting next month," Mason asked.

"Yes i've heard about it" Sarah answered. " The combined allied forces are going to hit the zerg forces in India first."

Jacob sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and replied.

"Yeah i've heard that too. Supposedly Gallia had come up with some new sensor that can detect Zerg life sighs. And that's giving the higher ups motivation to field more men and resources. The main reason they were so cautious about deploying our forces in large numbers in the first place was because until now it's been a nightmare trying to find the Zerg and their Hive clusters. Let alone destroying them."

"Yeah."Mason said. "That's why they're moving in force now. Its a big move to push the Zerg out of India and then China so they can then focus on the Zerg in south america and the pacific."

"I see," Sarah said. "So the people at the top finally get what kind of enemy the Zerg are. We can't let them spread any further or we'll never be able to get their numbers under-control."

"Exactly, Jacob said. "If we let them spread any further even the combine allied forces won't be able to fight them off. What with how fast they reproduce and all."

* * *

 **Gallia**

 **Randgrize city**

 **August 21st Saturday**

Aliasse and Lily woke up like every day but this time they didn't get ready to train but instead picked out their best clothes and went into the city with a escort of two royal guards. Two were in the driver and passengers seat.

Aliasse and princess Lily sat in the back seat of the red Subaru outback SUV as the guards drove them into the city. Aliasse hadn't been in the city since she and her uncle Kurt had first came to the capital. And speaking of her uncle, Kurt and Nathan were the guards escorting them, Kurt was driving and Nathan was in the passengers seat. Both of them had passed their diffcult entrance trials to get into the royal guards last month. The trials were very much like what s.w.a.t teams or military special forces go through except that it has certain parts that test a persons ability to pick out any odd behaviour from people in a crowd or to literally take a bullet to protect their charge, among other special types of training one would think a body guard would go through.

They drove out through the castles front gates through the old city to the new modern part of the city driving down the main street and then they took a few turns before reaching the shopping district which was just off from the main center road through the city.

"Stop here," Lily said as she saw the store her and her mother shopped at before.

The name of the store was The red circle, a clothing, Jewelry and accessories store.

Kurt pulled the suv over to the edge of the street and parked. The four of them got out and walked inside the Red circle store. Aliasse and Lily followed by Kurt and Nathan perused through the store looking for and picking out new clothes, shoes and jewelry, forgetting about the war and the zerg for once. As the girls looked at a clothes rack of dresses a blond haired women wearing a pair of sunglasses and a white flowered dress watched them from afar along with a young man in his mid 20s, they watched as the two girls spent a good few hours buying new clothes shoes and a little jewelry. With Kurt and Nathan following them around carrying everything and by the time they checked out of the store both Kurt and Nathan were both lugging around a bags of clothes under their arms. In the past few months both Lily and Aliasse had both bonded and started treating each other something like sisters even though both had their duty's, one as a princess and future ruler, while the other as a valkyrur who choose the path of battle to protect others. Still they opened up to one another.

"So where should we go next," Lily asked as Aliasse hoped in the suv while the boys loaded the arms full of stuff they bought in the back of the suv.

"Umm... lets go looking for some food next i'm kind of hungry."

"I'm, kind of hungry myself , I know of a great restaurant near by, mister Kurt please take us to 44th street, the Home harth restaurant," Lily asked as Kurt and Nathan got in the driver and passengers seats up front.

"Yes your highness..., Kurt replied in a somewhat joking but respectful tone as he started the suv's engine and pulled out into the road.

As they drove to the Homedge harth restaurant Nathan turned the radio on to a music channel.

"Eh so have you been to this Home harth place before," Kurt asked Nathan as he turned a corner.

"Yeah a few times, it's a really good restaurant. The food their tastes just like it was home made... which is why its called the Home harth, I've also heard that it's been around since the 1950's,"

"They must be doing something right to stay in business for so long. Is it a family owned restaurant?," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, i've also heard they get all their vegetables and fruits straight from family owned farms around Gallia," Nathan answered as Kurt stopped at a red light.

"Homemade cooking from family owned farms, sounds like a good combination," Kurt noted as the light turned green and he turned off to 44th street and drove for a little bit and then parked right in front of the Home harth restaurant. The four of them got out and walked inside. As Aliasse and Kurt walked in they felt that the place had a warm homely feel it from the wooden tables and chairs, decorations and atmosphere of the place. The four of them walked to a table by the front window and sat down and started reading the food menu's that were on the table. As they did one of the red vest wearing waiters carrying a platter of food recognized Lily as both a past customer and as the princess, he quickly finished taking the platter of food to another customer and then made his way over to the table the princess and her group had sat at.

"Excuse me can I take your order," the waiter asked as Lily, Aliasse, Kurt and Nathan looked at him.

"Yes my good sir I would like small bowl of the beef stew please," Aliasse spoke in a playful upper class tone somewhat mocking of rich aristocrats which got a small giggle out of Lily.

"He, he ah i'll have the roasted duck," Lily said.

"I'll have a seasoned steak" Kurt said.

"And i'll have the same" Nathan said.

"One order of the beef stew, one roasted duck, and two orders of seasoned steak" The waiter repeated as he wrote the orders down on a small note-pad and walked off to the kitchen.

"So Lily have you been her before?" Kurt asked.

"Yes a few times with my mom, she went here a lot back before she married my dad, not that Samuel doesn't cook good food but sometimes it's just fun to eat out sometimes," Lily answered.

A time later the same waiter from before and another both holding the food walked up and set the food platters on the table. Princess Lily then gave them a credit card and the first waiter swiped it on a mini card reader and handed it back thanking them for their patronage and walked off with the other waiter. Lily said grace and the four of them dug in.

Aliasse beef stew was sublime as the vegetables and beef was seasoned in just the right way and the broth was not to much or too little and the beef and vegetables were soft but not so much that they feel a part.

Liliy's roasted duck was steamy and soft with a rich taste that melted in her mouth.

Both of Kurt and Nathans seasoned steaks were soft and easy to eat and the seasoning blended with the meats flavor in just the right way.

"Aww this... this is good," Kurt said as he chewed his first bit of his steak.

"Mmm yeah this is good, a lot better then eggs and bacon huh uncle Kurt," Aliasse replied as she ate another mouth full of beef, carrot and potato.

"Umm so miss Lily... did you come here before with both your parents?" Nathan asked in a way so as not to draw attention from the other people eating around the room.

"Um no it was always just me and my mom. My dad is always busy working or my mom is helping him out," Lily replied somewhat down cast.

"Still they must spend time with you," Kurt asked.

"Yes they do and when I was younger dad spent much more time with me, teaching me all about our... family's history and our duty to the country and to future generations..."Lily said, again a somewhat glum face." That's probably why our country of Gallia is different from other small nations with a major resources, although Gallia does have other resources besides ragnite like rich land for farming and rivers and forests and dozens of minor mineral depost's and-"

Aliasse didn't want to hear talk like this on a day in which she was supposed to be relaxing so she interrupted Lily's little rant.

"Earth to Lily, shut up and cheer, up aren't we supposed to be relaxing to day?" Aliasse interjected and Lily snapped out of it.

Nathan then took the moment to speak.

"Miss Lily im sure it must be hard for you to deal with the your... family responsibilities but there are times and places for such thinking but today is not one of them and need I remind your that it was your idea to come into the city today,"

Lily made a big sigh and then was her usual self again.

"Yeah your right, its just when I think about that kind of stuff I get kind of depressed, anyway what does everyone want to do later."

As the four of them continued to talk the lady with blond hair wearing sunglasses and a flowered fancy dress from before watched from a table on the other side of the room.

"He he, it looks like they'er having fun," the blond women said as a young but strong looking man sitting next to her decided to speak his mind.

"My lady Maria are your sure you want to follow them like this," Lucas benson a member of the royal guards asked the disguised archduchess.

"I'm just having my own fun besides... I haven't seen my little Lily smile like that in quite a while," the disguised Maria gi Randgriz said as she watched her daughter from afar. "Lily I'm glad you finally found some real friends beyond just your family and the castle staff." she thought.

Later after the four of them finished their food they had dessert in the form of a chocolate cake which they split four ways. And after words they left and went to a public movie theater and watched two movies, a few hours later they continued to drive around the city and see the sights, taking the time to have fun and a taste the delicacies at a few sweets shops and buying more clothes at other stores all the while the disguised archduchess and her bodyguard followed them changing their disguises clothes and hair wigs four times. Evenatully Lily Aliasse Kurt and Nathan returned to Randgriz castle at night fall.

"Ahh i'm pooped," Aliasse said as she flopped on her bed.

"I think you spoke for all of us" Nathan said as he and Kurt brought four whole arm fulls of bags in the girls room and placed them at the foot of the beds letting the girls sort through them later.

Kurt stood back up and felt his back pop a little.

"Oh.. you know what Aliasse, you should really treat your uncle with a little more consideration by hulling some of these bags yourself next time."

"Oh but mister Kurt, I thought that you and Nathan were big strong soldiers trained to be the toughest the roughest and manliest men our far nation has ever seen surly a few bags of clothes are not but a trivial weight upon your big strong shoulders," Lily said like in a theater play as Aliasse giggled at the mock threatar play as Kurt sighed.

"He he, come on Kurt lets get some rest of our own and leave the girls to their fanice new clothes and candy" said Nathan as he walked out the door followed by Kurt.

"So you want to get some beer," Nathan asked.

"Ahh yeah, I could use some," Kurt answered.

As the two mean walked down the decorated hall two other Royal guards came out from a corner.

"Hay new guys you have fun playing baby sitter today" said Rick ashton a big guy with a sharp full beard.

"Yeah I hope those little girls didn't wear you old guys out" said Hector disa. a shorter man with a buzz cut.

"Oh ha ha, you guys try and follow two girls around all day and hull around all of their stuff," Nathan replied to the younger men.

"Oh Im sure its a hand full old timer."

Kurt was a little miffed at the near constant remarks made by the other younger members of the royal guard as most of their members are much younger than Kurt and Nathan, only Major Duke summers who was the head of the royal guard was the same age as them .

"Ah would you all cut the old guys routine, it was funny for the first month, but now... your just annoying and no i'm not angry its just your sense of comedy sucks."

"I think mister Kurt has a point." a women's voice said from behind the younger royal guards. They turned around to see archduchess Maria and another royal guard, Lucas benson walking towards them.

"Oh um sorry your highness."

"Yes well stop with the name calling your majesty."

Both Hector and Rick replied to the archduchess in a respectful tone as they snapped to attention and saluted as they stood out of her way.

"Thank you your highness Kurt said as he and Nathan made a curt bow as the archduchess and Lucas passed by.

 **Archdukes office**

While the throne room and other meeting rooms was where archduke William Gi Randgriz normally met with people his office was where he did all of his paperwork regarding the day to day working of the government office he held.

Archduke William sat in his engraved oak and leather chair as he watched a display screen on his wall which showed the red lighted bridge of some experimental kind of battleship. From the view and the gps marker on the top right corner of the screen the ship was over the baltic sea, the ship was a new model designed and built in Gallia in secret from everyone except the heads of the global alliance a few of which including general Lions who's faces were also displayed on the screens top.

"Heading two five zero half speed" the ship's captain said as the ship entered the test zone. "Ready the weapons systems."

At the captain's order the weapons officer typed some commands into his console.

"All weapons are at the ready sir, readings are all green, ready to fire."

"All personnel we are beginning the test of our weapons, brace for shock," the captain warned over the comm.

Moments later a small fleet of five remote controlled ships from other countries who donated the ships for the test of the new battleship appeared on the ships radar which has also been augmented with the protoss sensor units. After a few moments William and the other high ranking personnel watching the test saw the bow of the ship glow a brilliant pulsing blue and then a there was a flash and a bolt of blue energy launched out from the experimental ships front bow and flew across the water out of view. For a moment there was only darkness in the early night but then there was a bright fiery flash as the blue bolt hit the lead ship of the drone fleet and the ship exploded illuminating the other four ships in the darkness of night.

"Lead ship destroyed" reported one of the bridge officers as a small smile came across Williams face.

"Sir enemy ships launching missiles at extreme range " reported another member of the bridge crew.

"Hard to star-bored deploy mrk3 phalanx," the captain ordered. Then quickly the ship turned a hard right and another smaller screen showed the side of the ship open up and four quad linked phalanx turrets deployed out from folding doors and swiveled aiming at the incoming missiles. The guns fired all together in a barrage of self-propelled self-guided armor piercing mini-rockets at the shower of incoming missiles. Moments later both munitions met creating a shower of explosions in the night sky as a four dozen missiles were shot down in a matter of seconds.

"Charge the main gun" ordered the captain.

A few moments later the the gun was fully charged unlike before were it was only at 30% charge. The ships bow glowed even brighter then before and the captain ordered another hard turn to port or left, and the ship turned just as quick as before and was now directly to the left of the line of mock enemy ships.

"Fire!" said the captain.

The pulsing blue at the experimental ships bow flashed white for a moment as it fried a blue glowing bolt even larger than before. The bolt flew across the water and hit the closest drone ship and cut right through, superheating its hull and kept going till it hit the next ships hull and did the same to the third. But when it hit the fourth ship the blue bolt detonated in a bright flash and explosion very much like a nuke going off and it obliterated the small fleet of drone ships.

"All targets destroyed, first test of the Marmota is complete were returning to port." The captain said.

Archduke William let out a sigh of relief as the first test of the experimental battleship Marmota was a complete success. He then turned the screen off and the lights turned back on.

"It certainly is impressive," said Maria as William turned around and saw his wife walking in from watching through a crack in the door.

"Yes it is, I must thank Kainok again for lending us more of those fabrication matrix units. If it wasn't for that we would never have been able to finish the Marmotas construction in just two months."

"Yes, but it was us who made the Valkof which powers the ship and serves as its main weapon," said archduchess Maria.

"Yes... it did cost a lot of time and money to refine the ragnite to build the Valkof and base its design from the true valkyrur lance Aliasse now willeds. But ether way my dear it is the beginning of humanity's counterattack against the Zerg and we can begin the second phase of the marmotas construction."

"You mean it's float drive?"

"Yes, it should be completed just in time for the major allied oparation in two weeks."

* * *

 **India**

 **September, 1st Wednesday**

For the past two months and two weeks the combined allied forces all over the world have been readying their forces for a major military operation. The generals and military advisers would have prefered a longer stretch of time to organize their forces but given that most of southern China and southern India are already either under Zerg control or are being hit hard by their small hit and run groups depopulating the regions. The allied forces didn't have the time to wait around and sent their forces to India. Many seaports along the India's coastlines were filled with transports and warships and hundreds of transport plans landed at airports all around India and over a few days they prepared to assault the main Zerg hive cluster in the formore city of Bengaluru also known as Bangalore.

General Lions watched as the leaders of the invasion forces sent to take back southern India gathered in a large conference room provided by the Indian government.

"Ok if everyone in seated let us begin" general Lions said.

All of the other generals from at least 22 other country's all looked at him. Not all nations in the global alliance is equal, as some are not able to field a large amount of troops as others or dont have the same economic power base. But for the sake of cooperation every nation was organized and ranked by their economy and military power and the level of their tech. This ranking system of course put the weaker nations at the bottom and stronger nations like America, Russia and China at the top but it would also mean the bigger and stronger countries would have to field more of their military forces while the smaller and weaker nations would be put into support roles providing different types of support be it economic or military.

"Now then let us begin the meeting" said British general Grey brion who like many of his nations people are after a little pay back after the loss of britons fleet of ships months back.

"Yes let us decide how we are going to crush these over sized bugs" said general Edmund Kasimir admiral of the german navy.

General Lions looked at the gathering of military leaders from around the globe feeling a sense of pride at the human spirit in these trying times.

"First of all I want to congratulate everyone here and their nations for showing support for the global allied forces. Eh hem, now then the first thing we need to discuse is where which nation will deploy their forces," Said Lions as a large display screen turned on behind him showing southern India, the most of southern India was red or orange. Red indicated that the area was under Zerg control while the orange zones were where the Zerg were attacking with their small raiding parties.

It was the Russian general Vasili Igor who spoke next.

"Since China's military is holding back the expansion of Zerg forces in their own country and India doing same, Russia has biggest military force here next to america, I purpose my forces be the first to engage the Zerg forces while other nations give us support.

The other generals in the room started talking with each other discussing the matter and after a little back and forth argument the plan was approved with some changes here and there.

"Then it is decided Russia will have the first go against the Zerg forces" general Lions said. "While the Russian forces make the first strike against the Zerg on the front-lines, the american forces will follow from the rear and provide support and reinforcements while the allied air force keep the Zerg flyers from attacking our ground forces. Additional support will come from the allied navy's along the coast in the form of missile strikes once the Zerg forces gather to counter attack."

On the screen appeared four arrow lines with the russian flag on the front and the american flag in back, extending south into the Zerg held zones with three other arrow lines with the american flag and that of other nations on them curving in the air over the russian lines and four other arrow lines with the flags of other European nations like France Germany, Spain and other nations curving to the left and right sides of the russian arrow lines indicating they will support and protect the flanks of the russian and american forces. Lions continued.

"Once we push far enough into Zerg held territory the second phase of the invasion will begin with the bombardment of the main hive cluster in the former city of Bengaluru, if we fail in taking the main objective we will be forced to resort to using nukes," at that the Indian representative watching made a stern face at the thought of dropping nukes on his own countries land but it couldnt be helped as the use of the fusion bombs were the best way to cripple the Zergs main production and maybe leadership in one fell swoop. "After that the majority of our air forces will switch from air superiority to ground suppression and support the troops on the ground. Now any questions." Lions said as he looked around the room but no one raised their hands as everyone agreed with the current strategy.

* * *

 **September 5th Sunday**

 **Invasion day**

The allied forces numbering in the hundreds of thousands lead by the Russian army drove out from the various seaports and airports all over northern India and made their way south to the front lines. The many military convoys consisting of nearly a million troops and thousands of vehicles converged together into a few major convoys of military tanks, apcs, ifvs and other types of ground forces. While nearly nine dozen warships consisting of aircraft carriers, destroyers, crusier's and support ships like transport ships, supply, refueling and medical ships from over 22 nations and their crews readyed themselves for the battle to come.

In the mid western area of India a russian convoy lead by a russian BTR-80 apc drove at the head a convoy as a russian trooper stood up out of the top hatch with a ak74u slung around his shoulder as the wind made him squent his eyes as the convoy approached the front lines. The road started to curve to the right and the apc driver turned to match the curving road then the road straight end out again and then the russian soldier saw something that made his hair stand on end and reach for his rifle. It was four of the new generation of Hydralisk with five their four secondary heads bobing around as they move across the road. The Hydralisk were facing away from the on coming Russian convoy but the four secondary heads of the hydralisk quickly turned around as they heard the engines of the apcs and fired at the convoy pelting the apcs armor. The soldier aimed at the hydralisk as best he could on the moving apc and fired the first four rounds went wild but the rest hit the hydralisks backs prompting them to turn around and properly aim.

By the time the Hydralisk had turned around the first apc had past them and rest of the convoy opened fire on them as they past by. Both forces returned fire against the other and rounds pelted the Hydralisk as they shot dozens of armor piercing spines into the passing apcs.

Then a group of ten Roaches and forty seven alpha Zerglings appeared from the right side of the road and crashed into the convoy. The Roaches lowered their heads and charged into the sides of the moving apcs and over turned a few apcs as the other apcs crashed into them creating a massive roadblock. The road became a chaotic battle zone as the Alpha Zerglings overran the russian troops that got out of the apcs as the apcs gunners quickly swivled the guns around and fired their 40mm grenade launchers. Spines flew, grenades exploded, acid sprayed as gunfire ripped into the armored bodys of the Zerg. The road battle continued for another 20 minutes until nine russian super hinds modernized versions of the russian heavy attack helicopters arrived on scene and saw that there were even more zerg on their way to hit the convoy and the S-hinds pilots began bombarding the Zerg forces along the road and the approaching Zerg forces with their heavy napalm warhead rockets. Dozens of the rockets were launched at the ground and exploded into firy blasts of burning liquid the middle and rear of the Zerg lines. The Zerg forces shreking even louder as the Zerg forces cooked and burned in the fires of the napalm that stuck to and burned them.

The air support bought the russian troops a respite long enough for a sergeant to rally his troops and charge the remaining Zerg.

"All troops line up and fire" russian sargent Yarik Volya barked as his troops lined up into three firing lines one laying pron on the ground another on one knee, and the third stood up with their bodies turned to the side to give a smaller target as they fired a weathering barrage at the surviving Zerg while they were still stunned from the attack from the air. As the 59 russian troops fired a T-14 Armata a new model of russian main battle tank pulled up to the side of the road and aimed it 125 mm smoothbore cannon and turret mounted twin linked 40mm auto grenade launchers at the remaining Zerg and opened fire blasting them into bloody pulp.

By the end of the minor skirmish over 321 russian troops and 241 Zerg were dead. But the convoy picked up the pieces and cleared the road of the Zerg dead and destroyed apcs and collected their own dead and then continued onwards to their objective a small town mostly demolished by the Zerg.

Nearly a hundred vehicles of the armored convoy pulled into the center of what was once a small town but was now just a pile of broken buildings in a open space surrounded by trees.

"All forces spread out and make camp. Setup the defense perimeter" Russian sargent Yarik barked as his men got to work unpacking gear from their apcs and other transports and quickly established a camp witch will serve as a supply depo for supporting further attacks deeper into zerg territory. A hour later a orbiting satellite detected a approaching force of hundreds of roaches, hydralisk and zerglings approaching to attack the camp but by then the russian troops had set up a perimeter of and 40mm gun turrets along with mortar launchers and mass produced mk30 flame throwers based on the american mk25 flame thrower.

Drones flew over head relaying the images to sargent Yarik in his command tent giving him a birds eye view of the approaching Zerg forces coming from the south-east and south-west. But the allied forces were ready for them and even before the Zerg could get close to attack they were bombarded by american artillery from the rear lines 50 miles away. Yarik smiled as he watched from the drones live feed as the Zerg forces were hit with multiple barrages of long range artillery rockets from the american M142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System. The artillery bombardment lasted for a full 10 minutes and killed most of the zerg forces but more just came out of nowhere and continued onward to the russian camp. But then more russian super hinds arrived and attacked the approaching zerg forces, strafing them with their tribarraled rotorey guns and rockets at the Zerg forces, blasting and ripping chunks from the zergs bodys as they flew over head.

The Zerg forces countered with a glaive and spine barrage from the evolved impalers.

The russian S-hinds evaded the anticipated counter attack, ascending up higher and split into two groups of four and circled back around as the glaives approached. The pilots hit a button on their weapons control and pressed a trigger on the control stick and small missiles launched out from the S-hinds sides and flew towards the glaives and the two types of homing munitions collided destroying each other. As the russian S-hind pilots let out a sigh of relief that the new defense interception system works. The S-hind pilots continued their attack while staying as high as possible to avoid the Zerg impalers spines but still a few were shot down.

In his command tent Yarik relayed the impalers position from his drones to the americans in the rear lines who sent a few artillery shells their way. The impalers exploded into gore as the high-explosive artillery bombarded them.

A hour later the weakened but unbroken Zerg finally reached the russian base camp only to be met by russian mortar fire which exploded all around them cutting their numbers down further.

Zerglings both normal and alpha were killed and injured by the high explosive mortar shells as they rushed onwards through the trees to the humans camp but as they reached the camp they were hit by more defense guns. Russian troops manned the new tripod mounted tribarreld gun turrets and 40mm auto grenade launchers and a few mk30 flamethrowers opened fire at the on rushing zerglings.

The zerglings shrikes and roars were silenced by weathering fire from the armor piercing explosive rounds and burning fire of the three types of the tripod mounted guns surrounding the russian base camp.

Then shortly after the Roach's and Hydralisk arrived numbering a few hundred and in-formation with the Roaches up front and the Hydralisk in back.

Yarik then sent out his tanks and heavy troopers.

The heavy troopers were equipped with new prototype composite armor suits that although heavy and bulky provided good defense against zerg spines and acid, and they were armed with a two handed belt feed versions of the same three tripod weapons, tribarrald gatling guns, 40mm auto grenade launchers and mk30 flame throwers.

The eight Armata tanks drove behind of manned tripod turrets and the heavy troopers lined up between the manned tripod turrets and they all opened fire. The russian Armata tanks main guns blasted chunks out of the roaches armored shells and blew off their legs but they kept coming and the hydralisk behind them open fire showering the humans defenders with their spines killing or injuring the men who aimed the tripod guns but the heavy troopers fared better because of their heavy prototype composite armor and more russian soldiers ran up to fill the tripod gunners place while others pulled the injured or dead out of the way and treated them as best they could. The russian S-hinds circled back around and let loss their last rockets and gatling gun rounds before they had to leave to refuel and rearm.

High in the sky the battle in the air was heating up too as american f/a.18 super hornets and f22 raptors along with Eurofighter Typhoons which were a common air superiority fighter that many nations from the EU, used.

The formation of hundreds of allied aircraft entered Zerg controlled air space as a swarm of a few hundred scourges approached them from sixty miles away. The americans took the lead and fired barrages of long range missiles at the oncoming scourges. The humans missiles were improved over previous models and had a built in AI that greatly improved the reaction speed and tracking abilities of the missiles. Both the living and metal missiles rushed towards the other each side making slight changes in their trajectories and eventually they met. Scourges zigged while th humans missiles zagged some hit while others missed and impacted each other. The scourges flew in all directions to avoid the missiles while the missiles twisted and turned at high speed to hit the scourges. The midair battle of evasion and tag lasted for a full minute until the last missile was spent and its safety system kicked in and the missile detonated, and the remaining eighteen scourges changed course and continued towards the allied air force.

The allied air force accelerated and opened fire with their vulcun guns at the oncoming flying bombs and the scourges evaded zig zagging and started aiming for their targets, but as they approached the allied air force split up the craft in front flew upwards and the scourges followed but were quickly tracked by the other aircraft that then fired a barrage of mini-missiles and took out the last of the scourges.

Then two formations of Mutalisk descended out from a group of clouds and flanked the allied air force. The allied air force took a play out of the zergs play book and scattered in all directions at top speed and the Mutalisk were forced to follow while shooting their glaives which were quickly shot down by the same defensive micro missiles that the russian S-hinds had. The pilots of the allied air force switched on their new defensive system. The micro missiles shot out pods on the backs of the allied aircraft and weaved around as they intercepted the glaives.

The allied air force was now in a big circle around the following mutalisk and then they turned back flying up in a loop and turning right side up and then unleashing their owen barrage of mini-missiles by the hundreds at the Mutalisk.

Eight hundred min-minissiles swarmed towards the Mutalisk who fired their glaives in rapaid fire to shoot down the approaching missiles.

Back on the ground Yarik was keeping track of all the dead and wounded as the Roaches and Hydralisk continued to charge at his basecamp as the ammo stores were nearing their limit as nearly all the tripod turrets had been reloaded three times by now and the soldiers were starting to feel tired from the constant combat and it was starting to affect their aiming as they were missing more often now.

A group of Hydralisk flanked around a outcropping of trees and fired killing twenty two of the russian soldiers and a few heavy troopers but that just made them a target of the tripod turrets nearby as they turned and fired at the Hydralisk.

Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop.

The auto grenade launchers made a muffled poping noise as they fired their high explosive rounds in a repetitive automatic rate blasting the Hydralisk into meat chunks.

"Shit where in the frozen ass of Stalin are those americans," said Yarik as he watched all of this on a flat screen from the command tent.

And all most on cue a convoy of american strykers with bladed blows on their fronts charged in from the rear lines as they entered the russian encampment, quickly and with the efficiency of a machine the american troopers hopped out of the strykers and moved up to the defensive firing lines and opened up with their barrett short rifles and the same hand held auto-grenade launchers that the russians heavy troopers have. The increase in fire power was apparent and the Zerg forces were stunned by the counter attack.

A barrage of grenades hit a alpha roach in the head and exploded its head but because it was a false head the alpha roach was just stunned for a moment as a russian armata blasted it with its main gun, but the roaches armor held and the armata tank gunner cursed at the roaches armor and fired again this time blasting a hole through the roaches body and it fell dead but another two replaced it. The two new roaches were then pummeled by suppressing fire from the americans and were stunned as armor piercing explosive rounds exploded across their bodies. Pressing their advantage the russians and now americans charged and focused their combined fire power on the remaining roaches.

The american strikers fired a new tribarraled rotary grenade launcher with a giant drum fed belt mag resting on the strykers back. The strykers new gun turrets swiveled around and aimed at the on coming roaches and hydralisk who were nearly at the defensive line, the tri-barral started to spin and then they spewed forth fire and death as the high speed rotary guns fired their armor piercing high explosive grenades all along the charging lines of Zerg blasting them into pulp. With the aid of the americans the russians got their second wind and finished off the remaining Zerg forces.

Yarik stepped out of his command tent and watched as four of the american heavy troopers walked up to him. Fields of dead zerg and burning and destroyed trees in the distance.

"It's about time you arrived, you americans like your timing, as always," said Yarik as he extended his hand.

The four americans raised their helmets reveling them to be Jacob. Mason, Mark, and Cooper of delta team. And Jacob grasped Yariks hand and they shook hands.

"Sorry were late, we ran into some hitchhikers," Jacob said."who wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Come, we must have meeting" Sargent Yarik said as he turned around and lead the four members of delta team to his command tent. Inside they looked upon the display screen table and saw the real time map of the ongoing war and battles across India, From what is shown the other allied forces were engaged in many difficult battles across India, some winning others lossing as reports came in of Zerg artillery wiping out entire battalions, while in other places the Zergs new flying wing transport based from the overlords bombarded the allied ground and air forces from afar like a flying artillery and anti air platform. Other reports came in of zerg fire coming from out of know ware and picking off Allied forces from long range like snipers.

The allied air forces were having a tough time as the remaining Zerg air forces were keeping them busy.

"The higher ups are beginning the first missile bombardment from the coast soon" said Yarik.

On screen clusters blue dots along the coastline shot out hundreds of white arrows, representing cruise missiles, being fired inland. The barrage of cruise missiles sent to hit the more difficult zerg positions. Everyone watched as the missiles moved across the screen some of them blinked off, no doubt shot down by scourges or mutalisk, but only 34% of the missiles were intercepted while the rest hit their targets all over India.

Reports came in from the ground forces of the missiles hitting their targets and taking some of the pressure off many of the allied forces.

"So how long until we can continue to the next town" Cooper asked.

"If we get more supplies we can move to the next objective in two days" replied Yarik.

"I see, well then I guess we'll just have to hold out until then."Jacob said as he then gave his orders. "Cooper, Mark get the troops ready for anymore Zerg attacks, Mason could you make sure the seismic sensors are set up, I would rather us not get caught with our pants down if the Zerg decide to burrow under us."

"Right"

"We're on it"

They said as Mason followed. While Jacob remained in the command tent and coordinated the reforming of the defense's and better establishing the base camp that will serve like many other as a supply line for deeper strikes into zerg held territory.

A few hours later after their work was done Cooper found Mason sitting at a table at the kitchen and mess-hull tent looking at a picture.

"Hey Mason what you looking at?" Cooper asked as he sat down beside Mason.

"My little girl" Mason replied as he turned the photo so Cooper could see the picture of a baby girl being held by Stella hawk Masons wife.

"Shes a cuty have you named her yet?"

"Her names Anne...'sigh' wish I could have been there when she was born" Mason replied with a regretful sigh.

"Well when were done over here you can go see her."

"Ha, yeah easier said then done, but yeah id like that."

* * *

 **U.S carrier fleet 240 miles of the south-east coast of India**

The bridge of the 'USS Nimitz' aircraft Carrier was a buzz of activity as the carrier and the rest of the fleet periodically launched cruise missiles to support the ground forces and bombard Zerg hive clusters and ground forces all over India. Captain Edger danse watched as another flight of f/a-18 hornets loaded with bunker buster bombs were launched from the carrier deck and flew through the sky and then turned towards the Indian continent.

"Hows our forces doing?" asked captain Edger.

"So far, our air forces seem to be holding their own against the swarms of zerg flyers sir, we haven't had too many losses." answered one of the bridge officers.

"Sir a unknown vessel is approaching us from the north" another bridge officer reported.

"Hell it" the captain ordered, the comm officer hit her key board a few times and a comm link was established between both ships.

"This is the USS Nimitz to the approaching unknown, ship identify yourself" the comm officer said over the radio.

~This is the GRN Marmota to allied forces we are here to render aid ~ replied a Gallian comm officer.

This peaked Captain Edgers interest.

"A gallian royal navy ship?, hmm general Lions did say one would be coming," captain danse mused to him selfe. "GRN Marmota were happy to have the aide" Captain Edger replied over the comm.

~Good were happy to render assistance.~ the Marmotas comm officer replied as the ship came in viewing distance of the american fleet.

Captain Edger and others looked to the their left to the north were the Marmota was coming from. As the personale of the american fleet watched the Marmota came within view.

The GRN Marmota looked unlike any battleship ever made as it had a smooth stealth like hull that hid weapons under opaning armor plates. The overall shape of the Marmota was like a 800 foot long smooth hulled rectangle thats 250 feet wide on the bottom with a flexabel armored skirt like a hovercraft and 150 feet wide on the top with six 60 feet wide horizontal wheel shaped hull sections along its sides, and three 55 feet high towers along the back between them. On the Marmotas front bow was a large 55 feet long sliver and blue spiral lance that looked like it ran straight through the ship. On the Marmotas rear stern are four large jet engines that propel the ship forwards at high speed like a jet fighter. The Marmota was hovering just a few inches over the water, held aloft by the high air pressure under the ships skirt and aided by the six anti gravity units inside the wheel shaped hull sections allowing the Marmota to move over both sea and land. And thanks to modern computers the ship has a minimal crew of just a 150 personnel giving the ship far more room inside fore more weapons and storage capacity for supplies and troops.

Captain Edger and his crew watched as the Marmota turned while still moving in the same direction it was before sliding sideways as it slowing down and fell into formation with the rest of the fleet.

"Well that impressive" stated Captain Edger on the maneuverability of the Marmota as the strange lance on the Marmotas bow started to glow, lines of energy gathered along the spiral groves and collected at the lances tip.

Inside the Marmotas bridge captain Julian Celestyn watched as his crew readied the Valkof and gathered satellite date of the location of the nearest Zerg hive cluster which was hundreds of miles away but still within the known range of the Valkof. For the past few days after the antigrav engines were installed the Marmota and her crew had been conducting drills and tests nonstop until on the last they had a rest day before traveling at top speed to India over both sea and land for the invasion.

"Find a Zerg hive cluster for the Valkof and begin charge sequence," ordered captain Julian.

One of the Marmotas bridge officers started linking to a orbiting satellite and looked for a target and soon found one.

"Target identified changing firing angle of the Valkof" reported the valkofs operator.

"Charge at 34%... 45%... 56%... 67%... 78%... 89%... 99%, charge complete" reported the other Valkof operator"

"Fire!" captain Julian ordered.

Just then the american fleet watched with faded breaths as the Marmotas lance now glowing a brilliant silver blue fired shooting a large sliver blue bolt through the air and making a small shock wave that caused a ripple in the sea around the Marmotas bow.

The silver blue bolt flew at high speed through the air at a slightly upward angle that sent it arching across India to a Zerg hive cluster about 400 miles inland. The silver blue bolt drifted down as it flew through the sky and impacted in between a group of chitin domes and detonated in a blinding white light. The blast quickly obliterated the surface structures and the shock waves from the explosion caused many of the underground tunnels to collapse and heavily damaged the hive cluster both above and below ground. After the dust cleared a giant crater about 200 feet wide and 40 feet deep was left behind and any Zerg above ground was just gone.

* * *

 _ **'Wrath of the stars'**_

 **Marianas trench** **Challenger Deep,**

In the bridge of his ship Azrumath watched on a holoscreen as the humans new ship from Gallia destroyed the zerg Zerg hive cluster in one shot and was pleased with his ignorant human pawns.

"This should give the humans the edge they need to draw Ellen out, and then they will send in their own Valkyrur Aliasse."

"And then when they are both weakened from fighting each other, we'll move in and capture both of them," Zyrex said finishing the thought.

"Yes... hopefully Kainok can keep our young little Aliasse alive long enough for the plan to work, She's much younger and weaker than Ellen."

"Perhaps we should keep a small force of my blood hunters on stand by when they begin their battle... just in case."

Azrumath thought it over and agreed.

"Yes thats a good idea, best to keep a trumpcard in reserve." Azrumath replied agreeing with his second in commands idea.

 **Chapter end.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

"SHOUTING"

~Radio~

* * *

 **Ok everyone I'm going to try something a little different with my writing in this chapter so yell if you don't like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Delta team vs Zavara**

 **September 7th Tuesday**

Heavy rain fell from the dark cloudy sky making the dirt into mud and drenching the russian camp as over a two thousand soldiers ran around readying the weapons, equipment and vehicles for the next big push into Zerg territory properly timed with the other forces scattered around India. Normal'y the allied forces would just have bombed the zerg hive clusters from a distance but the zergs ability to quickly rebuild their hives made a armed presence on the ground necessary.

Jacob watched from the open'd flap door way of the command tent musing at the hundreds of new american reinforcements that had joined them recently, thinking that they may have a better chance with the increased numbers, but then he remembered that the Zerg will always have that advanted. Behind him Sargant Yarik, Mason and Cooper were standing around the display screen table discussing the route they would take to their next objective. It was somewhat pointless to give the destroyed towns names given they were wiped off the map by the Zerg Drones. In the past two months the Zerg have all but wiped out any and all traces of human habitation in southern India, and the allied forces were lucky to have the remenets of roads to travel over.

Jacob turned around and walked to his comrades standing around the display screen table.

"This route to the south west is crawling with Zerglings by what the drones are showing, as are the other two route's to the south." said sargant Yarik tracing his fingres across the screen.

"If we take the southeastern route we can meet up with the russian 12 armored division and then as a combined force push through to the next objective," Cooper purposed as the others mused at the proposal.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob said. "We just need to watch out for ambush's along the way."

The others around the table agreed and they made finally preparations to move out when a urgent call came in over the radio.

"Sargent Yarik we are getting a distress call from a squad of russian paratroopers that have landed in the remains of a village 75 miles to the south. They say they've taken heavy casualties," the radio officer reported.

Yarik and the other men around the table suddenly knew that something was off.

"Paratroopers?" said Mason. "Why the hell would high command drop paratroopers behind enemy lines. That tactic wont work against the Zerg what with them milling about the region by the thousands."

"Agreed," replied Yarik.

"You think it's a trap," asked Mark still in his bulky armor being the biggest member of delta team made it easier for him to wear the heavy composite armor longer then most.

"What if the zerg captured some of our troops and used their radios to call for help to ambush anyone who came?" theorized Mason.

Jacob thought over the information and the capabilities of the Zerg and came up with a possible answer. "What about Zerg parasites."

"Those little bugs that burrow into your head," said Mark.

"Yeah it would make sense if a few of our people were infested and taken over by them and forced to call for help."

"That could be true, but... what if it's really call for help." Yarik questioned.

Everyone thought the situation through.

"Even if it is a zerg trap with a few of our people infested with parasites there's nothing we can do to extract the parasites," said Cooper.

"Mmm yes but if it is really a call for help are we just going to leave them behind," said Mason as he looked on the map for the location of the distress call. "It's a little out of the way but its not a big detour, delta team could run by their and take a look while the rest of Yariks forces continue on to the objective."

"I could call for Hind reinforcements to aide you should it be a trap," Yarik added.

"And theirs a flight of reaper drones flying on patrol just 47 miles to the west, so we can call for reinforcements if we need to," noted cooper.

"Ok I guess were going then," Said Mark.

"Guess we'll check it out then," said Jacob as the other three ranking officers of delta team marched out of the command tent and gathered the other 46 members of delta team who were standing at the ready, all of them highly trained and skilled elite soldiers from a dozen separate nations.

Hours later delta team arrived at the coordinates of the distress call as Sarah and Randolph watched from the sat feed from the 'USS Ranger' now resting off the southern coast of India with a allied fleet that was still launching missiles time to time to support the infantry on the ground.

Jacob stood up from his strykers top hatch and looked around with his binoculars as the group of a dozen strykers drove into the clearing that used to be a sizable town but now it's a barren expanse of land cleared of all sigh's of human habitation like always whenever the zerg gain control of a given area.

"Well it seems clear," Jacob thought as Sarah's voice came in over the radio.

~Delta team the russian soldiers are pinned down by a group of hydralisk, 407 meters to your west in a gully, And also we checked with the russian command and they said the paratroopers deployed there were meant to scout that area ahead of a heavy troop drop, it was a new tactic to avoid zerg ambush's along the roads... or what's left of them.~

Jacob sighed somewhat relieved at the confirmation of intel but he wished the russians were more open with their troop movements.

"Delta team we'll split up and head to the designated position from two different directions, Mason take blue team and move around to the top of the elevated area to the east," Jacob ordered.

~Roger~

As they drive closer to the location Jacob saw the bodys of hydralisk and russian soldiers scattered across the area as he heard the sound of gunfire of in the distance, looking in that direction he saw just like Sarah had said a group of russian soldiers were pinned down in a gully by a tree line, battling against twenty of the new multi-headed Hydralisk.

Jacob and the others dismounted from the strykers and they dropped to a prone position and readyed their rifles aiming down the hill.

~So what's it look like,~ Mason asked over the radio as his group was at a higher elevation and saw red team stop and dismount.

"There's a group of russian troops pinned down by hydralisk, Jacob replied. "we'll render aide, everyone stay on alert for zerg ambushes and deploy the seismic sensors."

At Jacobs orders the members of delta team in the strykers jumped to action forming a defensive perimeter and the strykers deploying sensor units from their sides making contact with the ground and started measuring the local ground vibrations. As Jacobs and his squad engauged the Hydralisk.

As she flew over head Zavara watched from the eyes of the Locust scattered about the area as the human reinforcements fired down hill at the hydralisk felling them one by one as the humans flanked and attacked them.

"So I finally found you delta team," Brood queen Zavara said as she recognised the delta shaped arm patch the soldiers wore. She had given temporary command of her brood to Navash, while she hunted down the human special forces group she had fought against back in Hong Kong. Zavara wanted a little closer on the matter of who won that day and with a little convincing swarm empress Ellen let her under take this independent action but with limited forces.

Zavara intently watched as the humans of this elite group cut the hydralisk down from their higher ground while out flanking them and coordinating with the other humans in the gully, the hydralisk were hit from all sides and fell one by one and eventually the last hydralisk fell.

"Is that the last of them" one of the russian paratroopers said in relief as one of the members of delta team walked down the hill to speak with them.

"You ok" asked the member of delta team as he approached the russian troops.

"Yeah... were alive, thanks for the rescue" replied the russian trooper.

Delta team still taking a cautious approach keeped a eye on the russian soldiers.

"Your welcome, how many wounded do you have" the lone member of delta team asked.

"There... 'was' a hundred of us but now... just the twenty of us are left... plus seven wounded, we were hit almost as soon as we landed, and the dame bugs took our dead." the russian paratrooper explained.

Then a shadow moved over head and dived down towards Jacobs group at the top of the hill.

Zavara made a loud metallic clang as she landed on the stryker right behind Jacob and four other members of delta team who turned around, and fired at her. Zavara crossed her arms over her body and head as she was fired upon by the humans, but Zavara's psionically charged and reinforced atomic, molecular and cellular structure of her body easily resisted the force of the attack although it did do some minor damage but that was quickly healed.

Jacob and the others with him emptied their mags onto Zavara and loaded fresh ones and aimed once more at the winged and tailed humanoid figure standing atop the stryker as the gunners of the other strykers turned their gun turrets at the her.

"So your delta team," said Zavara as she uncrossed her arms showing her pale face to the humens.

"Hold fire," Jacob ordered as the others kept their guns aimed at the zerg. "who are you?"

Zavara chuckled a little. "I am brood queen Zavara of the Quelaag brood we've fight before in hong kong, and who might you be,"

Jacob cautiously replied. "Jacob... Jacob william, first Lieutenant of delta team."

"Hmm... well Jacob of delta team, Im here to get some closer on who the winner was from our... last little encounter back in Hong kong."

Jacob then realized that this Zavara was the same one who killed six members of his unit back in Hong kong and vary nearly killed Mason and Mark. "I see 'So' you want to settle the score huh."

"Yes," Zavara replied. "but seeing as this is a... personnel matter my forces have been... restricted, so this little dual will be a little more equal."

Jacob realized that there are things about the zerg that they still don't understand but he's a little greatful at the situation as it gives him and delta the opportunity to face off against one of the leaders of the zerg swarm in a more controlled situation rather than a random encounter on a chaotic battlefield and he knows Sarah and Randolph are listing in while they watch delta team from a satellite so he doesn't need to say anything, as he trusts they will send reinforcements if necessary.

"Ok were game," Jacob said as he gripped his barrett short rifle tighter.

Zavara gave him a smile and stretched out her wings. "Good, because i'm not going to hold back like before," with a powerful flape of her wings Zavara flew off into the sky.

Jacob and the others covered their eyes from the strong gust of wind created by the Zerg brood queen as she flew off, Jacob then got a call over the radio from Masons unit blue team.

~SHIT we've got zerg elites hitting us hard.~

Ten minutes before

Blue teams route around the dismantled town had been longer then Jacobs red team but they were higher in elevation on a small plateau and could see the rest of the cleared town and the others of delta team.

There was a continues echos and bangs of gun fire coming from a gully on the lower half of the area. Mason riding on his stryker was about to get on his radio when Sarah's voice came over the open comm and told Jacob where the russian troops were. Mason and his blue team watched their strykers as red team fought a pitched battle with the hydralisk and rescued the russian troops.

"Well they got to have all the fun, wise some zerg would show its face so I could blast its face off" spoke Mark as he hefted his upgraded M134 minigun that now fires the same mini rockets as the larger ship mounted vulcan turrets.

~Blue team im sensing zerg approaching~ Cooper called out over the radio from the rear most stryker in their group.

"You see anything" Mason asked.

~No but I know Mark just jinxed us again,~ Cooper jokingly replied and blue teams laughter was heard over the comms as members of blue team reacted to the joke. But Mason wasn't laughing and instead he ducked into his stryker and looked at the seismic scanner that another member of his red team was watching.

"...Anything" Mason asked.

"No noth," just then a number of blips appeared on the screen. "shit we've got vibrations to the north of our position and their moving toward us" The man said.

Mason gave a sigh. "Well you can always count on Mark to jinx a op, Red team we've got hostile contacts incoming from the north, keep your eyes sharp and weapons up." Mason warned.

Almost as soon as Mason said that ten hunter killers burst out from the ground a few hundred meters away.

"Contacts, contacts," cried a australian member of delta as he and others facing that way opened fire at the rapidly approaching elite zerg. The Hunter killers returned fire as while and evaded the barrage of high caliber gun fire flying their way, as they dodged side to side, shooting, burrowing and unburrowing, again and again with only minor injures as they move towards the humans.

"Aaah" cryed the british marine named Dean as he was hit in the mid section by a exploding spine and fell backwards, if he wasn't wearing the new armor he would be screaming as the acid ate through his organs.

"You ok" asked another marine by the name of Alex, kneeling down to help their fellow soldier while the rest of blue team continued shooting at the oncoming hunter killers.

"Ugh aaa... yeah... i'll live" The Dean replied as Alex got out a bag of white dust and scattered some of it on the acid eating through the armor and the two elements neutralised each other and as it did Dean saw another member of blue team get hit in the head and fell dead as the acid dissolved his head.

Dean turned his head to see the hunter killer responsible aiming his rifle and firing off three rounds hitting the hunter killer right in the front knee joint causing it to trip and fall.

Alex then turned around and both of them continued shooting at the downed hunter killer until it was a pile of flesh riddled with holes. Both the marines dropped their spent mags and reloaded. Then Alex helped Dean to his feet.

"Thanks, what's your name" dean asked.

"Alex... Alex summer" Alex replied as she raised her viser revilng to a surprised Dean that Alex is a women.

The two of them then reentered the fray of battle standing side by side firing at the attacking zerg.

"Red team this is blue team we've got contacts, SHIT," Mason exclaimed as a exploding spine hit the stryker next to him. "We've got zerg elites hitting us hard."

~Roger blue team were coming your way~ replied Jacob as Mson and his men fired on the hunter killers who were now taking cover behind some trees that were scattered here and there as they fired their spines from their horn like spikes on the sides of their heads.

Mason fried a full clip into a hunter killer to his left cutting its midsection apart and nearly severing its upper and lower half then he reloaded and noticed a hunter killer charging from his right just as a stryker blasted it with its triple barreled grenade launcher named the mk22 or the cerberus to delta team. Three grenades hit the hunter killer in the body and blasted it into a scattering of meat chunks.

"sigh. "Glad we get all the cool toys," Mason quipped as he aimed at another oncoming hunter killer but just as he was pulling the trigger the elite zerg stopped and burrowed kicking up a pile of dirt just as the 50 caliber round glanced off the back of its head crest.

Mason just reacted back swapping out his barrett short for a his custom uts-15 bullpup shotgun. He had cocked the hammer and loaded a round into the barrel when the hunter killer burst out from the ground just ten feet to his left. Mason turned and fired but the hunter killer had its armored head down and bashed Mason knocking him a few feet backwards and stunned him long enough for the hunter killer to step on his left leg. "Aaah son of a."

If the hunter killer put any more pressure on his leg it would have broken it, but instead the hunter killer raised it's right arm unfolding the shield like plate and the triple blades on the inner side. Mason saw this and aimed his uts-15 at the bladed arm flipped a switch, shooting off a triple shot burst of coin shaped scatter shot that ripped into the hunter killers arm.

The coins shaped rounds were more aerodynamic than the metal balls normally used by shotguns and held their group cohesion over a longer distance giving the new coin shaped ammo better accuracy and range over the normal ball barrings that scatter over a wider area. The coin shape also gives the new ammo a better damage on armor because their thicker from one side as they hit.

The hunter killer was stunned by the triple burst as almost a hundred coin shaped steel rounds ripped up its arm, but zerg have a much higher pain tolerance than any other life form so even a shredded arm was only a minor pain. The hunter killer raised its other arm to strike and Mason let loose another triple burst shattering at that arm too.

The hunter killer stumbled back finally freeing Masons leg and then he aimed at one of the hunter killers front legs and shot off another triple shot burst that ripped into the leg dropping the hunter killer to one knee. The hunter killer then shot a spine into Masons shoulder, his armor stopped the spine from penetrating but the blast of acid was eating into his armor. Mason aimed his uts-15 at the hunter killers head and unloaded the rest of his magazine.

"Son of a bitch why wont you die," Mason exclaimed as he dropped the empty mag and reloaded. As he did the blooded hunter killer stood back up as its injury's regenerating before Masons eyes. The blue team leader then rolled over and over gaining some distance from him and the hunter killer and he stood up and tossed a grenade as he dashed around to the other side of the stryker as the gunner inside was still firing at the other zerg farther away.

The grenade exploded as Mason got to the other side of the stryker and caught his breath for a few moments in his heavy armor suit, but then he heard the churning of dirt as the same hunter killer un-burrowed twenty feet in front of him. "Fuck me, you a tough bastard aren't you," Mason cursed as he noticed the horns on the hunter killers head twitch and he dropped to the ground as a barrage of spines hit where he was just a second ago.

Mason then aimed his uts-15 at the hunter killer and fired off the new mag but this one had a red and orange line running down its side indicating that it held 40mm grenades. The uts-15 barked three times and three explosions shells blasting the hunter killer backwards shattering its armor and body. Mason fired another three shot burst just to make sure its dead.

Mason then looked up to see the remaining hunter killers retreating as he stood there brushed and blooded but alive. Moments later Jacob and his red team arrived a little to late. "Oh now you show up" Mason complained as he wiped the blood from his helmet and noticed the acid had nearly eaten through his shoulder armor, he got out a small pack from his pockets and opened it up spreading it over the acid the white dust reacted to the acid and neutralized it.

Zavara watched from the eyes of her locust as the two groups of elite human soldiers regrouped, they had killed four of her hunter killers but she still had more forces to call upon.

A few minutes later delta team had formed a defensive perimeter and off loaded box's of ammo from the few apcs they had with them and the rescued russian troops got medical attention. Jacob and the rest of delta teams officers gathered to plane on how they're going to get out of this mess.

"What's the damage" Jacob asked.

"Well," said Mason as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We lost three of our guys and got a few of theirs, so there's that. But how are we going to get out of this little trap."

"We could just make a run for it, I mean our strykers are faster then them right" said Mark putting in his thoughts.

"No that won't work, more than likely they got Banelings borrowed at the roads into and out of here besides their not just going to let us leave without a fight," Cooper said voicing his thoughts on the matter.

"Coopers right," said Jacob. "if were going to get out of here we need to beat Zavara at her own game, Mason do we have that new MK1-LA gun with us?"

Masons head raised up thinking what new gun Jacob means. "Oh you mean the prototype yeah... we got one mounted on a stryker but the thing can't move when its powering the gun. to much of a power drain."

"Good then we may have a way of getting through Zavaras psionic defense," said Jacob.

Mark and Mason both raised a eyebrow at that. "Psionic defense?" asked Mason.

"Yeah... when Zavara showed her self we unloaded a few dozen rounds of our barretts on her but... she didn't even flinch, so I think she might have some kind of psionic based defense like the swarm empress has, remember the video of her attacking Raven rock base." Jacob answered.

"I see so that's why you want to use the prototype," Mason said. "but the hard part will be getting her to stay in place long enough for it to charge up. The things not small and she'll no doubt see it and blow it up if given half a chance."

"Correct that's why we'll need a distraction to keep her occupied" said Cooper.

Mason crossed his arms and sighed. "And I think I know we're this is going."

From where Zavara was standing the humans change the formation of their armored vehicles into a cross formation with every other stryker facing in the opposite direction which gives them a 360 degrees of firing lines in all direction. "Hmm smart humans but their is one flaw in your little formation," Zavara mused to herself as she looked at the center of the formation, she then caught her self and reexamined the situation and thought about why the humans would use that formation. "Clever, if I had attacked from the center with burrow they would have had me."

Zavara then replaned her next move as she watched the humans from the eyes of the locusts.

Mason watched the open area as the others readyed the trap they had gone over five times accounting for multiple outcomes and the current plane was agreed upon by the four of them and both Sarah and Randolph who has reinforcements at the ready just in case.

"Sigh, when the heck is she going to attack" " said Mason as he heard someone call out that they see someone, Mason turned to his left and saw Zavara just walking towards them. "Well... didn't expect that."

"Sir do we open fire" asked a delta team member.

Mason turned back towards the approaching Zerg brood queen and sighed "Open fire."

Mk22 grenade launchers, 50 caliber guns and and held grenade launchers all opened fire at Zavara as she made a slit smirk just as she started zig zagging side to side moving tens of feet with every dash as explosive rounds detonated and flew all around her as she evaded the barrage of firepower.

She then formed a blue orb in her hands and thosed both one after the other at the strykers which exploded as it was hit. Zavara then jumped up, the psionic energy in her muscles amplifying their strength and contraction speed allowing her to jump dozens of meters into the air.

Zavara then formed two more orbs in her hands and then shot them out at two more strykers as they changed their angle of fire up at her. The two blue orbs of psionic energy flew through the air at them as the strykers all moved in a counter clockwise direction and the two orbs exploded as they hit the ground. "Tch, they move fast when evading" Zavara thought as she landed and broke out into a sprint then she jumped onto the nearest stryker and started tearing into its drivers compartment and saw the human look up at her from the hole of torn metal.

Just then another stryker slammed into the stryker she was standing on and the kinetic force launched Zavara off and she landed in a roll and stood up a little angry at the sudden stop as the strykers continued to drive in circles around her. "Something's off" Zavara thought as her instincts an training told her something as off.

Then another stryker came from behind and hit Zavara just as she turned around grabbing the stryker by the front bladed plow and her feet carved two small trence's in the ground as it pushed her back. Zavara then unfolded her wings and pointed the clawed tips at the stryker gathering psionic energy onto the tips and then shooting them into the stryker the six mini-psi blasts cut the stryker in half and then Zavara dug her heels in the ground and lifted the front half of the stryker and threw it into another one.

"Dame" cursed Mason as he watched from his stryker. "Jacob if we're doing this we need to do it now."

Zavara then called her remaining Hunter killers that then un-burrowed a few hundred meters away and then charged at the circling strykers. "We got company incoming from the right flank," called Mark.

"Shit," Jacob cursed as he thought for a moment. "Ok Mark, Cooper head off those incoming zerg while me and Mason take on the queen bitch," at Jacobs orders two groups of the strykers broke off from the circling group and attacked the incoming hunter killers. While Zavara slashed the wheels of another stryker and then fired a psi-blast at another destroying it.

At the outer side of the circling strykers Jacob worked the controls of the MK1-LA railgun prototype, it was the first one deployed to the front lines mainly to test its functionality. Jacob worked the controls in the cabin while the auto stabilizing turret raised up and turned towards Zavara who blasted another stryker rolling it onto its side.

Zavara got a feeling and turned her attention to the locust eye view of the battlefield. From above she saw her hunter killers being engaged by a group of strykers that broke off from the main group, and around her the other strykers continued to circle around her, but then she noticed one stryker that was stopped and a turret on it aimed at her. "I see so the others were just a distraction."

In the stryker mounted with the MK1-LA railgun Jacob saw Zavara turn her head right at him in the gun sights and glanced at the charge level which read 64%.

"Shit Mason she knows buy me some time would you."

"*uck" Mason exclaimed as his stryker turned to ram Zavara but she saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Mason then told the driver to stop as he saw Zavara running straight for Jacobs direction. Mason popped the top hatch and started to control his breathing as he aimed his barrett short, he breathed in and out, in and out then he pulled the trigger and sent a round flying down range.

Zavara was running for the stryker that was holding still and then she felt something explode on her legs and she stumbled from the impact and blast sending her face first into the ground. Zavara quickly picked herself backup wiping the dirt off as her face, her eyes flashed orange with a glint of blue as she turned around and saw the human that shot her.

"OH... shit... me" Mason exclaimed as he saw Zavara fire a blue orb at him, Mason climbed out of the stryker jumping out just as the orb impacted the stryker blowing it up. Mason continued firing at Zavara as did other strykers taking pot shots at her.

Zavara dodged side to side in quick dashes and leaps as the humans fired at her and she closed the distance and the swung her clawed hand aiming to behead the human.

Mason saw the lightly glowing clawed hand coming and just fell backwards as it flew over his head feeling the wind pressure as it missed by scant inches. Zavara spun on her heel and lifted her right leg and slammed it down.

Mason rolled to the side, he wasn't evading but just moving, the zerg brood queens movements were just to fast to track or counter so he was just trying to keep out of arm's reach as he switched to his uts-15 bullpup shotgun, and aimed it at Zavara.

Zavara dodged to the side evading the shotgun blast, one of the coin shaped scatter rounds nicked her wing, and she then jumped up and brought her leg up as she fell and swung down as the human side stepped the slow falling attack rolling to the side, just as Zavara predicted he would do.

With a quick push of her bent leg Zavara launched herself at Mason smashing into him as he turned around, she lifted him up by the leg and slammed him down.

"Ah ugh" Mason exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of him and maybe with a few broken bones, he looked at the humanoid zerg and raised his uts-15 at her and she just grabbed it and with a twist jerked it out of his hand.

Zavara then flipped the shotgun around and grabbed its handle aiming it at its former user she smiled and started to pull the trigger lightly but just then another gun went off and a round exploded as it hit Zavara in the side of the head stunning her for a moment as Mason grabbed back his gun and made a hasty retreat gaining as much distance as he could.

"See I told you I could hit her" proudly proclaimed Dean as he lay pron on the top of a striker which like the others had stopped and surrounded the two while Zavara and Mason were fighting.

"Nice shot, but we have her attention now," said Alex as she aimed her barrett short at Zavara along with the other members of delta team and the strykers.

Zavara shook her head from the blast in the face looking around herself at the humans aimed at her, she then fully charged her body with psionic power making it glow more visible as she would prefurre defense over attack power given the situation. A moment later she was barraged by hundreds of and grenades and A.P.E.R. (armor piercing explosive rounds) and 7.62 rounds from M134 miniguns, the barrage continued for a full 30 seconds until Jacob called it off.

The dust cloud slowly dispersed and as everyone looked the lone seven foot armored humanoid zerg with her arms crossed and tail and wings folded, became visible as she was surrounded by a field of blast creters. "Aaah that could have been worse" Zavara said as she lowered her arms and flicked out her tail seemingly without any damage.

"*ucking what?,"

"How the hell!"

"Thats bull shit!"

"She should be dead after that?"

Said a few members of delta team as they stared in disbelief at how Zavara survived that barrage of fire power. Just then Zavara remembered the lone stryker and she turned around.

Charge 100% the capacitor gauge of the MK1-LA railgun prototype showed as Jacob aimed at the turning brood queen with the targeting screen, he then flipped the red safety covers over the firing button and pulled the trigger.

The moment Zavara looked at the lone stryker her instincts flared as her advanced senses felt the unnatural static charge in the air and she crossed her arms just as there was a loud electric snap and explosion in the air, as a 6 inch long 2 inch wide armor piercing tungsten dart was launched out at hyper sonic velocity and smashed into Zavara and continued onward kicking up a dirt plum behind her.

"Gaah... aaah," Zavara moned as the velocity impact of the railgun caused her to spin around and fall.

All of the delta team members there were a little stunned at the firing of the rail gun as the sound and flash of the barrel was enormous and aimed in their direction but after a few moments Mason, Dean, Alex and the rest of them recovered and just stared at the fallen body of the Zerg brood queen at she lay there still.

"Um... did we get her" said someone.

Then a soft laughter started, it was so low that no one heard at first but then it became louder and louder until everyone could hear it as it became a loud almost hysterical laughter and then it stopped as Zavara weakly stood back up and everyone could see the damage.

Zavara lifted her head up and looked at her right arm or where her right arm should be as it and a piece of her right shoulder was also gone along with her right wing, as even her psionic-armor was not strong enough to block the hyper velocity projectile. "Heh heh heh aah... that was fun... I think I feel... satisfied now," said Zavara in a pained tone as she was surrounded by un-burrowing hunter killers that were waiting in the wings.

 **"Zavara you've had your fun, time to come home,"** swarm empress Ellen who had been watching spoke into her mind.

 **"Yes my empress,"** the injured Zavara replied as she and the hunter killers burrowed away.

After another hour delta team regrouped and tended to their wounded but they got a transmission before moving out.

~This is general Lions to delta team come in.~ Jacob was a little surprised to be talking directly with the General but he put those thoughts away as he replied.

"General LIons sir I didn't expect to be hearing from you, what's going on?".

~There's been a change in your deployment orders, your being reassigned to work with another part of the invasion force for a different operation that's all.~

"I see understood sir," Jacob replied.

~Good, you'll be picked up by some of the new V-44 heavy osprey in just a little bit so be ready when they arrive,~ the general informed as he disconnected the comm line.

* * *

 **Zerg swarm primary hive cluster**

 **South america**

 **30 minutes later**

The trip through space in a heavily escorted Harbinger was quick but still a hazard as the allied forces had greatly expanded their anti-orbital weapons array and Zavara had used up 44 scourges just shooting down the missiles that were fired at her, but she eventually reached the now heavily defended primary hive cluster that is now surrounded by hundreds of Glaive and Spine crawlers like every other hive cluster in south america.

In the northern section of the primary hive cluster rested a dozen 600 feet long oval shaped ribbed behemoth growth pods arranged in a circle around a chitin dome. The inside of which and lower levels of, hold a massive store of biomass and bio-energy to feed the equally great apatite of the behemoths as they grow which is far slower than other types of zerg dew to their far greater size. The two oldest behemoths had completed their growth a while ago and since then they have, like brood queen Kilysa, been watching and learning as the swarm battles the human allied forces and sometimes commanded zerg forces on different war fronts learning from their older and more experienced leaders. Solus and the two brood queens Nakool and Zavara, as well as being educated by the swarm empress herself.

Zavaras Harbinger descended down and hovered over the center dome in the middle of the behemoths growth pods and the middle ventral sac opened as Zavara dropped down to the dome and the Harbinger flew off.

"Lost a arm and a wing have you" said Ellen as she stood in her Praetorian bio armor.

Zavara kneeled before her empress and glanced at her missing arm and then back to her missing wing stump both of which have already begun to regenerate, before turning her gaze back to her empress. " Im sorry my empress, I acted rashly and selfishly just to sate my need to know who won and who lost" Zavara said explaining her actions.

Ellen breathed in and sighed as she was glad that Zavara was safe but disappointed that she didn't have enough self control or patience to not try and settle the score with those delta team special forces. "Im glad your safe but still disappointed in you Zavara, but at least we discovered that the psi-armor is still to weak to stop a round from a hypervelocity railgun shot, we'll have to do more extensive training to bolster its power" Ellen said.

"Yes my empress" Zavara said as she was still sulking a little after her loss to the humans.

"Anyway I want you to get yourself to the evo-chamber and let Abastein have a look at you, and then get yourself to the healing pools understood," Ellen said ending the conversation.

Zavara stood up walking across the curved dome and then jumped down sliding down the dome and back to the largest central dome of the hive as Ellen turned back to the two behemoths that were ready to be hatched from their pods. "It's time for both of you to come out" Ellen said as she sent a psionic command to the pods. The creep cells shoftend and the two of them began to split open along their length, the creep membrane folding to the sides, reveling both the completed and young behemoths. The air started to change its flow as the two giant behemoths raised up from the ground as they use their powerful psionic powers to warp gravity and propel themselves up, hovering at eye level of their master.

"Good now both of you should have more than enough experience from your big brother to make the jump to his location, fly up and out of the atmosphere and jump to his location" Ellen commanded.

The two young Behemoths did as commanded and tilted their bodys upwards and accelerated, quickly flying up and out of the Earth's atmosphere. Then they gathered their psionic power onto their front of their bodys while focusing on their points of origin and their destination in three-dimensional space then they opened two warp gates and disappeared through them.

After the two behemoths left Ellen returned to her chamber to prepare for her departure to India as there's a certain ship that's causing trouble destroying or heavily damaging entier hive clusters in one hit. "Marmota" the name escaped Ellen's mouth as she extended her bio armors wings and flew off.

Later in the evo-chamber Zavara was having her body examined by Abastein who implanted a few of his special parasites into the brood queens allowing him to more thoroughly examine her.

"Severe damage to right shoulder. Right grasping arm and wing gone. Will take two days in healing pool to regrow," explained Abastein as he then removed the parasites, as they burrowed their way out of the damaged area. Zavara sighed as the peresites came out and were gathered by their master. The brood queen glanced over to a cocoon by the chitin wall as she could feel the psionic power radiating from it as it pulsed with life. "Whats in their" she asked.

Abastein quickly glanced in the cocoons direction and then back to Zavara. "Project of Empress. Backup plan should she fall in battle or too injured to lead. Memory repository and replacement." the zerg evo-master explained.

Zavara walked over to the cocoon and placed her left hand onto its green transparent membrane. "Replacement?, Memory repository," Zavaras said in disbelief that anyone could defeat her empress, but still should the unthinkably happen it is always better to be prepared, at least that's what empress Ellen always says.

Abastein turned his attention back to the four changing Komodo dragons still in their pods and still incomplete as their essence is still undergoing mutation and modification as Abastein was still rebuilding their essence and integrating new essence into theirs. The process was a slow and long one as the changes as per the swarm empresses requirements that they have the ability to connect with the swarms hive mind but also have the ability to disconnect if they want to which complicated the process greatly but Abastein also enjoyed the challenge.

* * *

 **Outer solar system**

 **Zerg colony**

 **Titan**

It had taken a bit of time but the zerg on Titan had fully adapted to the nitrogen environment but once that was done the zerg on the moon of Saturn quickly expanded across its surface like wildfire, as hundreds of new hive clusters were built and grown all over the surface and subsurface. It was then that Solus created a queens nest and turned one of the oldest queens into a brood queen although her job was simply to help him maintain control over the growing zerg population on Titan which has reached nearly 2 million.

The nameless brood queen stood before the hive in the main chitin dome of the primary hive cluster as she conversed with her master.

 **"Master Solus, another 20 hives clusters more have been completed and now our numbers have reached beyond 2 million,"** the brood queen reported.

 **"Good, our empress will be pleased with our work here. The progress on the new planetary terraformer system is coming along well with the aid of the new evo-masters, but will still take time to complete,"** Solus said as he floated over the orbiting zerg space platform now surrounded by swarms of hundreds of Mutalisks, Overlords, Overseers, Harbingers, Scourges and now two new Behemoths. **"We should begin with the asteroid collecting operation, now that the first of my brothers have arrived. I leave command of Titan in your hands till I return."**

Then Solus and the other two Behemoth's that have been loaded up with a Swarm crawler and dozens of drones flew away, then warping to another area of the solar system. Moments later the three Behemoths arrived at a 4 mile wide gray asteroid in the scattered asteroid belt located roughly between the orbits of the planets Mars and Jupiter. It is occupied by numerous irregularly shaped bodies called asteroids or minor planets.

The asteroid was orbited by a few overseers who served as beacons for the Behemoths. The asteroid like hundreds of others was tested by Drones and Overseers as to their mineral content, and this one consisted of both organic trace materials and others that the zerg swarm could process and use. In a wordless telepathic order from Solus the two younger Behemoths moved to the opposite sides of the slowly rotating space rock as it drifted through the black void.

The two Behemoths extended out their four nydus tentacles and opened their many fanged maw's that bit onto the space rock anchoring them to the asteroid. Then they opened up a few of their armored flapeds along their bodys belly and sides and out came a small army of drones and heavy drones as they landed on the asteroid. The normal drones started planting creep cores by the dozens while the larger heavy drones waited on stand by. Hours later creep had covered 1/5 of the asteroid in patches here and there, and they formed chitin domes, shortly after the domes were completed the swarm crawlers in the Behemoths released many of the giant larva and they moved through the nydus tentacles to the domes and then morphed into Digesters that bore their roots deep into the asteroid and started leaching minerals and processing them. This was the beginning of the zerg space mining operations.

* * *

 **Mars**

 **Protoss settlement**

 **secret meeting room**

It had been a while since the uneasy truce between the protoss and their more war like Tal'darim counterparts but many still were not trusting of the Tal'darim and in a secret chamber Kaldalis and others meet.

"How long are we just going to let these Tal'darim occupy our settlement and do as they like?" asked a protoss worker one of few that were left in the settlement after most were sent to earth to work on the tal'darim ship with Lasarra.

"As long as it takes brother, we must be patient and wait for Kaldalis to say when it is time, he is our leader after all," countered another female protoss.

Than others started talking and shortly after the talking devolved into arguments and then Kaldalis decided to speak up.

"Silence," Kaldalis said calmly without raising his psionic voice and everyone stopped and turned to him." We must be patient, I have one of my agents searching for information we could use against the tal'darim... but it is difficult for him to get word to me given the tal'darim security."

Suddenly there was a knock on the false wall and everyone became nerves as they looked at the source of the noise. "Its me Rolana. Zerion is with me," Rolana spock through the wall as behind her, her brother looked out the door way of the outer room watching for any Tal'darim coming their way.

"Come in, quickly," said Kaldalis as he felt them through the khala connection.

A templar pressed a button and the false wall slid to the side and Rolana walked in and the wall slide back covering the opening making it look like a part of the outer rooms wall. Once the wall was back in place Zerion de-cloaked standing beside Rolana.

"Sorry for taking so long, I had to wait until a shuttle came back here," Zerion explained why he took so long to report back.

"That is not important now. What do you have to report," Kaldalis said.

"I meet Lasarra and scouted the Tal'darim ship, it is at least a few miles long given the map I was able to make of it," Zerion reported as he removed a date chip from the sensor unit and handed it to Kaldalis.

Kaldalis held the date chip in his hands for a moment before pocketing it. "Good work Zerion anything else."

"Yes the human Alicia... she is being held prisoner on the tal'darim ship and for some reason the tal'darim are draining her of her psionic power."

"Alicia?" Rolana said in surprise. " Why would they drain her of her psionic power?"

Kaldalis wondered that himself but whatever the tal'darim are planing it can't be good for anyone but them.

"This is a concerning development I know" Zerion said. "But I have a... idea to even the playing field against the tal'darim... although I doubt you will like it,"

"And what plan is that?" asked one of the protoss gathered.

"Rolana... do you remember Ellen." Zerion asked.

Rolana then knew what he meant by plan and shot him a look. "Your want to forge alliance with Ellen and the zerg!"

The other protoss gathered started to talk amongst themselves as they remembered the information gathered concerning the zerg swarm. "You can't be serious!" said one of the protoss.

Kaldalis held up his hand and spoke. "I know it is a... strange tactic, but let's hear Zerion out first."

The others calmed down as the looked to Zerion to explain himself.

"After having a look at the Tal'darim ship, I found thousands more tal'darim warriors in stasis, if we do fight back they will know doubt be awoken and overwhelm us, we... simply don't have the numbers to fight back and win..."

"But Ellen and the zerg do," Kaldalis said finishing the thought.

"Yes."

The other protoss in the meeting started to think more about the situation and their available moves.

"Well...," Rolana started." Ellen did seem a... reasonably person. Maybe she would be open to the idea... she wasn't openly hostile towards us. and she may view the tal'darim as enemy's as well."

"Hmm... very well. I approve of this plan," said Kaldalis. "Zerion I wish you safety and luck, en taro adun."

"En taro adun Kaldalis, Rolana" Zerion replied before he cloaked again and duparted.

After Zerion left the rest of the protoss left one by one over a hour as everyone returning to their work. Later Kaldalis, Rolana and her brother Roken meet in Kaldalises room as they looked over the map of the tal'darim ship Zerion had given them noting the locations of weak points and the locations of the sleeping tal'darim stasis chambers.

"The mape is quite detailed but still incomplete," noted Roken.

"Yes but now we now know more of what were up against," Rolana said.

"If we do make a alliance with the zerg it will be a strained one given what you two had explained about them," Kaldalis said as he noted the location of the power core.

* * *

 **Gallian prototype battleship Marmota**

 **Allied fleet off the Western coast of India.**

The wind swept seas of the West coast of India were calm and gentle in contrast to the war that was raged across southern India. Fleets of the global allied forces continued to fire off missiles and artillery as they support the assaulting ground forces.

Amongst the dozens of allied ships floating there was the Gallian prototype battleship Marmota. The hovering ship was far more stable then the other allied naval craft because it floated over the ocean waves instead of being battered and pushed aside by them. This stability allowed the V-44 heavy ospray to land far-more easily than on other ships and the Marmotas oversized stern mounted helipad also helped.

The V-44 was a larger and longer version of the twin engine V-22 ospray as it had a long thick body like a chinook but with four wings and tilt-rotor engine's like the V-22. The chopping noise of its copper blades drowned out the sound of the ocean waves as the V-44 deployed is landing gear and slowly lowered onto the Marmotas helipad. The rotor blades slowed their spinning as the rear ramp lowered and Jacob, Mason, Cooper, Mark, with Sarah and Randolph and the rest of delta team walked out from its cargo bay and were greeted by General Lions himself.

"General Lions?, I didn't expect to see you here," questioned Randolph as he shook the generals hand.

"Been a long time Randolph, anyway, I'm here to brief delta team on their next mission and to... introduce them to their new partners," explained the general as he turned around and lead them to the inner decks of the Marmota. Delta teams ranking officers followed General Lions while the rest of delta team were escorted to their assigned quarters.

"What do you think of the Marmota?," Lions asked as they made their way through the ships hallways.

"Well it certainly looks state of the art," stated Sarah as a few Marmota crew members squeezed past their group in the narrow hallway.

"How does something this big float like a hovercraft?" asked Mason.

"The Marmota is based off of the U.S. LCAC(Landing, Craft, Air, Cushion) and other similar tech, but on a much larger scale and with some of Gallias ragnit based tech as well" explained general Lions.

Soon they reached the bridge and were greeted by captain Julian Celestyn.

"General Lions, I take it these are the Delta team officers," captain Julian stated.

"Yes they are, Where are the others?" asked Lions as he glanced around the Marmotas bridge.

"Oh... their already in the briefing room, shall we," Captain Julian answered as he gestured to another hatchway and everyone followed the Captain and left the bridge moving down a level as they made their way to the tactical briefing room.

Captain Julian entered first followed by General lions as Randolph and the rest entered. As they did they saw along one wall of the room were two young darcsen girls in dresses, one with silver hair, and leaning against the other wall was a black armored alien with no mouth and gray skin, with his arms crossed.

"What... in the name off holy hell" exclaimed Mason as the alien in black armor turned towards the new arrivals narrowing his eyes.

"Delta team if you would take your sets" said general Lions as the ranking officers of delta team took a moment to get their barrings on the strange company in front of them but still they did as asked by the general and took their sets.

After everyone was setted general Lions explained. "In the past few months the nation of Gallia has made an alliance with a group of alien refugees on mars whos colony world was attacked by the zerg many months ago. They traveled through a device called a warpgate and were transported across the galaxy here to our solar system and were followed by a single zerg behemoth that started this whole invasion."

The members of delta team expressions changed looking a little more informed on the situation.

Sarah was deep in thought concerning the black armor of the protoss zealot as she unlike other members of delta team had read up on the starcraft lore so she recognizes that the protoss zealots should have golden armor, there was nothing about black armor. Sarah wondered what that meant since not everything matched the lore from the fiction game.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Lily said to the members of delta team. "Im princess Lily of the principality of Gallia and i'm here as the royal family's observer during the coming operation, and this is Aliasse, and the brooding one in the corner in Kainok the protoss representative." Lily said introducing.

The officers of delta team started to relax a bit more after seeing Kainok as General Lions and captain Julian walked over to the wall mounted display screen.

"Now then,"general Lions started. "everyone here will be a part of the coming operation to destroy the zergs main hive cluster in the formore city of Bangalore," general Lions said as on screen appeared a map of the now ruined city in southern India now a zerg hive cluster. "Our operations objective is mainly to escourt the Marmota to the hive cluster so it can use its main weapon the valkof to destroy the hive cluster from close range."

Captain Julian picked off from there. "We've already tried to hit the main hive cluster at range but swarms of scourges intercepted our shots causing them to detonate mid air before they reach the target."

General Lions cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes and that's why delta team is hear to provide a extra level of security. The Marmota will of of course be escorted by a large aircraft and receive support from the fleet here. Now any questions?."

Sarah spoke asking her question. "I take it that the main land forces invading from the north are a decoy of sorts?"

"Yes in a way,"Lions replied. "Given the most recent satellite date the majority of the zerg land forces are busy fighting the allied forces in the north, leaving their main hive with a diminished defense force."

"But how are we going to get this ship to the enemy's base," asked Mark.

"My people provided anti gravity pods for this ship, allowing it to travel overland," Kainok explained finally speaking up.

Everyone took a moment to take in the information as Kainok continued. "We also have reason to believe the empress of the zerg will appear during the attack, she has often come to turn the tide of battle."

"What Kainok says in the truth," Princess Lily explained standing up. "We believe if we push the zerg forces hard enough then Ellen, the zerg empress will show her self."

"And i'll have to fight her." Aliasse said in a low voice as Lily sat back down beside her.

"Aliasse here is a valkyrur," Lions explained. "And we believe that 'Ellen' the leader of the zerg swarm is also a Valkyrur which maybe how she gained control of the zerg behemoth that followed the protoss through the warpgate on mars. I've seen the powers of a young little Aliasse here... so believe me when I say the only thing that can match a valkyrur is another valkyrur."

Jacob whos been listening then voiced his thoughts."So the allied air and navy forces will give backup to the Marmota as it makes its way over land and us of delta team are to act as guards if any zerg get on-board. We'll make our way to the main zerg hive cluster in India and destroy it, then if the empress, this Ellen shows up... 'Aliasse' will engage her by herself without backup?" Jacob said recapping the briefing.

"She will not fight alone," Kainok spoke up. "I will act as her backup. You humans can only render long ranged support, but I can fight along side Aliasse."

"That's right Kainok being a protoss is the only one who can give Aliasse back up in the field, he has been her sparing partner for the past few months so he can keep up with the speed and power of a valkyrur," Lily explained with a sour tone to her voice that only Sarah and Aliasse picked up on.

"Well if everyone understands the mission we should all get some rest and prepare for the operation tomorrow" said captain Julian as everyone took their time and filled out.

Ahour later Sarah knocked on Aliasse and Lily's room.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"Its me Sarah, im delta teams data analyst."

Lily opened the door and let Sarah in closing the door behind her.

"Miss Sarah is it, was there something you wanted?" Lily asked.

"Well..."Sarah started as she look over at Aliasse sitting in the bottom bunk bed" I noticed your tone before, Do you not trust Kainok?" Sarah asked.

Aliasse didn't react at first just sighing. "Yes I... don't fully trust him."

"I see, there's something... off about him, normily protoss armor is gold but his is black," Sarah stated.

"Miss Sarah there is something you should know." Aliasse said biting her lower lip as she thought but something told her she could trust this Sarah.

Aliasse sighed and explained everything concerning Zerion and what he told Aliasse about his encounter with Azrumath and Kainok's betrayal.

"Aliasse!"Lily said shocked that Aliasse hadn't confided this to her as they were supposed to be close friends, "If you knew this why didn't you tell me."

"Sorry but I... I was a little scared of him when I found out that he was the same person that hurt Zerion."

"Girls,"Sarah said in a serious tone. "I think we should keep this to ourselves for now.

 **End chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

"SHOUTING"

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 26 Ellen vs Aliasse**

 **September 7th Tuesday**

 **Marmota VIP, quarters, Lily and Aliasses room.**

"Girls" I think we should keep this between ourselves" Sarah stated in a low concerned tone as Lily and Aliasse both nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before about this,"Aliassa said in a sad tone.

The three girls stood for a moment thinking. Lily knew that if her father knew about this he never would have made a alliance with the protoss and Aliasse's uncle Kurt was kept out of the loop concerning Aliasse's training so he knew nothing about Kainok even though they both lived in the castle. But what was their end goal, why would they attack their own and then make a alliance with Gallia and how does that Richard guy fit into things. "Its ok Aliasse... but whats their objective and why would the protoss attack each other," Lily said voicing her thoughts.

"Maybe there are two factions of protoss," Sarah said speaking out loud as she thought catching the girls attention. "This Azrumath must be the leader of a second more aggressive group of protoss and Zerion is apart of the normal protoss. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" Sarah asked looking at Aliasse.

Aliasse fiddled with her fingers and looked down as she thought a moment. "Umm well," Aliasse started as she told them about Alicia.

"I see. So this Alicia is another Valkyrur and the one who first trained you to control your powers," stated Lily. "She and these other protoss... Roken and Rolana were defeated and taken by this Azrumath. And Zerion was left for dead, then you found him and saved his life..."

"Yes," Aliasse replied in confirmation.

"And the reason you didn't say anything is because you were afraid Kainok would turn on us if he knew that, we knew the truth of who's side he was on," Lily stated.

"Yes." Aliasse repeated in a down cast tone.

"Aliasse... Lily, "Sarah said as bothe girls turned to her. "I don't know what Kainok or this Azrumath's plans are but I do know that if they meant to harm us they wouldn't have any troubles with their psionic powers and tech... but that said I think whatever their objectives are that it has little to do with earth given their behaviour."

"Soooo... they are using us to do or to gain something from us?" Lily questioned.

"That seems to be the case" replied Sarah.

"Then what is their objective?" wondered Lily.

"That's the million dollar question," replied Sarah.

As the two of them talked Aliasse felt a little out of place.

"Well what ever it is their after we still need their help... so like I said before, for now we'll just keep this to ourselves."

* * *

 **September 8th Friday morning**

 **South America**

 **Zerg primary hive cluster**

 **Early morning**

Ellen sat up on her creep bed, resting a bit, she would in all likely-hood be in a major battle today and it would only hurt her combat performance if she was not well rested. Ellen stood up from her creep bed exposing her toned nude body as her Praetorian symbiote armor laying curled up at the foot of her bed raised its head watching as its master walked to the bathroom and took a short bath and shortly after returned drying off. Ellen stood with her arms outstretched as the Praetorian stood up with its hollow humanoid body and moved behind Ellen unfolding its hollow body then covering Ellens nude form with its bio armored body.

Ellen stretched a bit as the Praetorian adjusted its-self to her more develop muscles witch in the past few months had developed more but not overly so as she had trained hard some lost weight and built more muscle. Ellen then walked over to a wall that had two slots in it that held her bio-katana and a new elongated oval shaped bio-shield. Both of which had been refined and evolved by Abastein and are now much stronger than when they were first formed by Ellen. The blade of the bio-katana was smooth with a micro serrated blades of tiny teeth and the tip ends in a double edged point that makes the sword good at both slashing and thrusting attacks.

Ellen picked up her bio-katana placing it on her right side letting the tentacles of its sheath wrap around her waist and fasten together. Ellen then reached out grabbing onto the shield's handle and eight fleshy rings closed inwards securing the shield to her for-arm and another arm like extension unfolded from the shield rear side and attached to Ellens left shoulder allowing her to hold the shield with just the for-arm and shoulder joints freeing up her left hand to launch ranged attacks or grab onto things.

Ellen hefted the heavy shield easily thanks to her Praetorian armor and the shoulder attachment.

Ellen then left her chambers and walked out to the Hive chamber and stopped in front of the Hive structure. She then mentally connected with it and received a update on Solus progress in the outer solar system. Pleased at the report Ellen smiled walking off to the evo-chamber and after a short walk through the organic halls of the hive cluster she arrived and entered looking around to see Abastein working as always. He was in front of four large cocoons along the chitin wall where the Komodo dragons were still undergoing their evolution.

"Hows their progress?" Ellen said as she walked up to Abastein who was working on the four cocoons.

Not turning Abastein responded. "Progress slow but continuing. Essence of new zerg strong. Not long before they hatch."

Ellen gave a satisfied expression and turned to another cocoon on the other side of the evolution chamber where another evo-master was monitoring it. "And what of my other half?."

"Growth nearly completed. Will exit cocoon shortly." Abastein answered as Ellen narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Good... and what of the other projects?" Ellen asked turning back to Abastein.

"Evolution of other swarm breeds are on going. Further testing required," Abastein replied.

"Mmm... well things seem to be progressing well... in that case i'll be off then, continue with your work," Ellen said as she walked off exiting the evo-chamber and making her way to a underground hanger where a air fleet of a hundred loaded Overlords, Harbingers, a few dozen Overseers and a few hundred Mutalisk and Scourges were gathered. Ellen made her way to a Harbinger and entered. Shortly after the fleet left through the dozens of large holes in the ceiling and raised up and out of the atmosphere moving through the void of space.

As the fleet flew through the empty void above the earth hundred's of missiles flew upwards from the atlantic and pacific oceans launched from dozens of hidden allied submarines.

In the silent blackness over Earth raged a soundless battle as each of the 158 multi-warhead missiles split up into four other missiles each for a total of 632 smaller missiles that now flew at Ellen's fleet thousands of miles a second. Ellen commanded her Mutalisk to fire their glaives in waves to intercept them. Moments later three waves of hundreds of glaives and the mini-missiles intercepted each other collided in a blossoming cloud of organic and metallic dabries that would orbit or reenter the Earths atmosphere.

The space battle lasted a few short minutes until the projectiles on both sides were spent. The humans anti-space weapons were getting more dangerous but they were still too few in number to affect the swarms movements in space... for now anyway. Ellen's air fleet continued on to the airspace over India and reentered the atmosphere and shortly afterwards descended over Brood queen Nakools main hive cluster in India and landed.

"Well come my empress," said Nakool as she and a dozen other queens bowed to swarm empress Ellen as she exited the Harbinger as swarms of flying zerg patrolled the sky's above.

"No need to be so formal Nakool," Ellen said as she walked closer and stopped in front of the brood queen. She looked around at the clusters of massive chitin domes around her covering the many miles of land where the human city of Bengaluru used to stand only months before."And you've done well to have build up your hive cluster this far."

"Thank you my empress" Nakool replied as she and the other queens stood up.

Ellen looked up at the armored form of her brood queen who stood taller than her. "How is your apprentice Inkarra doing?"

"She has improved her tactical and combat skille's. Currently she is commanding a quarter of my brood to the far northeast, attempting to push back the humans ground assault" Nakool replied.

"Good... the day will soon come that she'll become a brood queen and no longer your subordinate but a equal is quickly approaching," Ellen stated.

Nakool hummed in thought. "I suppose Zavara's apprentice Navash is the same?"

"Yes. That was my intention when I paired the two of them with Zavara and you."

"Mmh... will I be paired with another apprentice after that?" Nakool asked.

"Yes... apprentices are also a replacement should you fall in battle and also a second in command to aide in your broods leadership. Now lets continue our conversation somewhere more private and secure."

Nakool recognised the logic in her empress choice of leadership structure of the swarm and noted the forsite of her tactics and planning as she turned around and led her empress to a nearby chitin dome and down into the underground of the hive cluster through the winding fleshy and hard chitin tunnels to a chamber where a zerg Hive structure lay in front of the main support column across from another opening. Ellen recognised the layout as she looked around, the chamber looking very much like her own hive chamber in her primary hive cluster.

"I see that you copied the layout from me."

Nakool chuckled and replied. "Yes I did. It was a sound design. I hop that is not a problem my empress?"

"No, now lets get down to business. Hows your war with the Humans going?" Ellen replied as she commanded the creep floor to grow into a chair and she sat down on it.

Nakool did the same as she took a moment to think before sitting down and responding. "Well the war has, in the short term been largely successful. However the humans long ranged cruise missiles, artillery and bunker buster weapons have stalled our advanches farther north and south." Nakool explained.

"I see... so everything is going as expected." Ellen said thinking.

"Yes my empress. Mostly everything has gone as you had predicted. However my brood has not been able to expand as far south as you wanted." Nakool said.

"No matter, that's a minor detail. But what concerns me and the reason i'm here is that ship that's been laying waste to your surface hive clusters."

"I know the one you speak off." Nakool said as she projected a image memory of the ship into Ellen's mind.

"Hmm its a different shape then the game," Ellen thought as she examined the ship noticing the spiral lance sticking out of the ships front, and the smooth armor plated surface that no doubt held hidden weapons inside the hull.

"Huh?" Nakool wondered hearing Ellen's stray thought.

"Nothing," Ellen said as she noted the details of the ships design and the Gallian coat of arm's on the ships side." This ship is a major threat. I'll remove it myself."

Deep in her mind Ellen wondered if their's another Valkyrur like her on that ship. Would she have to fight against the same Valkyrur that Solus had tried and failed to capture before.

"I'll assist with your campaign and keep that ship from interfering any further. Nakool, you just refocus on leading your brood and pushing to capture the remaining land of southern India." Ellen ordered.

"Yes my empress. Will you be needing any of my forces to assist you?"

"No. I brought my own forces for that."

* * *

 **Marmota**

 **South west coast of India**

 **Kainoks room**

"Yes master I understand the plan" Kainok replied as he was briefed on his roll of the operation."

~Good see that you do not kill them they are needed alive,~ Azrumath projected from the small psi-comm device in Kainok's armor.

Kainok turned off the psi-comm unit of his armor turning his head to look out of the window. "Soon I will finally be able to leave these humans and return to the tal'darim."

Kainok crossed his arms and sat on the ground starting his meditation again until the operation begins.

* * *

 **Marmota, deck 4**

 **Weapons Arsenal**

Delta team woke early and went to the arsenal to get their gear ready. Jacob and the rest of delta put on their composite armor suits and cleaned and loaded their weapons. Mark hefted his M134 minigun and pulled the trigger and the gun made a electrical wine as the motor spun the six barrels, and Mark let go of the trigger and then attached the belt mag.

Cooper was sitting on a ammo crate cleaning his MK25 flamethrower and then attached its fuel tank.

Mason had his custom Model 82A1 barrett short barreled rifle disassembled on a table. He expertly reassembled it then sliding the hammer back and loaded a new 30 round drum mag of the 50 caliber A.P.E.R (Armor Piercing Explosive Rounds).

Jacob stood with his custom 82A1 barrett short and slung its strap around his shoulder and slide his combat knife into is sheath on his lower back, and pocketed some extra ammo, turning to see the rest of delta team doing the same. In a few more minutes all of delta team was ready for combat.

* * *

 **Marmota bridge room**

Captain Julian sat in his chair in back of the bridge as he watched his crew go about their jobs readying the relatively new ship to plunge deep into enemy controlled territory.

Captain Julian then turned to his watch seeing that it was 0800 military time or 8:00 am. "All right everyone lets move out. We have a hive cluster to destroy," He proclaimed as his crew snapped to action and worked their controls.

The Marmota accelerated forward moving in between the other ships of the fleet. After a hour the Marmota reached a beach at the south west coastline of India and its hover skirt skimmed over the sandy beach as the ship moved on to dry land, something no other ship of its size and tonnage has done before.

But its presence was not undetected as a Overseer some 51 miles away caught sight of its movements and relayed the date back to Nakool. With in a few short minutes a swarm of Mutalisk and Scourges with some Harbingers following behind them as the Marmota pushed its way farther inland crushing trees and plowing through small hills as it moved like a unstoppable titan making its way to the main zerg hive cluster in India.

On the Marmotas upper deck Aliasse was sitting on the cold metal wearing a prototype short blue battle dress with long arm glove's and leg boots all armored with long thin but flexible white strips made of a ploymere implanted with fragments of refined ragnite. Lily stood behind her as the wind blew at their cloths.

~Aliasse we have a large swarm of mixed flying zerg in coming from the north east,~ Captain Julian warned Aliasse with her ear bud comm unit.

Princess Lily looked over to Aliasse as she did Sarah and Randolph as they walked onto the ships upper deck to observe seeing Aliasse sitting on the deck with the ancient Valkyrur lance and shield laying at her sides. Aliasse let out a sigh as she reached out and picked up the Valkyrur arms and stood up.

Aliasse took in a deep breath and lifted the lance aiming it in the direction of the incoming zerg flyers who had just fired their glaives. Blue psionic energy gathered along the spiral lance. The Marmotas defense systems activated and a dozen armor plates along the Marmotas sides folded open and an equal number of mark 3 phalanx quad linked guns popped out aiming at the incoming glaives and opened fire in a defaning ripping noise as the barrage quickly shot down all of the glaives. Then Aliasse released her built up energy and focused it at the flying zerg swarm.

In the next instent a dozen beams shot out from along the lance and arched towards the swarm of zerg flyers. The beams pierced the Mutalisks bodies and then sweeped side to side cutting through more of the Mutalisk as they tried to evade but to no avail as Aliasse saw them trying to evade her beams and changed the beams trajectory's to cut them down, the beams moved far to quickly for the Mutalisk to dodge slicing wings off and cutting them in half. In just a short time Aliasse had shot down all down 200 of the Mutalisk.

"Huh... aah..." Aliasse exhaled a little winded from the high concentration she needed to control the beams and from the energy she used up.

"Well... that was quit a display of power," Randolph muttered with an impressed look on his face.

"She is quite powerful for such a young girl. It's too bad she's caught up in this war," Sarah said with a hint of regret in her voice at seeing someone so young fight in a war.

"That's a new move when did you develop it?" Lily asked as she had not seen Aliasse use that multi-beam attack before.

"Heh... well I kind of thought it up just now," Aliasse replied shrugging.

"Really... well it seems to be useful for dealing with large numbers of flyers." Lily said as Aliasse got a more serious look on her face.

"Listen Lily," Aliasse said lowering her head and catching Lily's attention. "I... I don't want you to be near me." this caught Lily a little off guard as she had something of a shocked look on her face.

"Why not?" Lily asked as Aliasse turned and walked a few steps away.

"Because I can't protect you and fight at the same time" Aliasse said in a worried tone.

Lily just sighed and turned around so both girls wear now facing back to back. "I have no plan of running through the battlefield beside you. I... my reason for pestering my father and mother to let me come with you on this mission was so I could keep a eye on you and offer my support if you needed it. So if you ever need someone to talk to. Just know that i'm always here for you. After all... I think of you like my little sister now."

At that Aliasse lowered he head with a small smile on her face. "Yeah... I know" she replied as Lily walked off passing Sarah and Randolph as she returned to the Marmota's bridge.

Aliasse raised her head up as she heard another call on the speakers

~More zerg flyers in coming from the west,~ the captain warned again as Aliasse refocused on the new targets.

* * *

 **Nakools main hive cluster**

Deep within the fleshy chambers of Nakools main hive cluster Ellen sat surrounded by her elite Hunter killers and the new Hunter and Predator versions of the Zergling and Hydralisk. Both of which had a darker default skin color.

The swarm empress watched through the eyes of Locust and Overseers as the young Valkyrur standing atop the ship fired her homing beams at the on rushing waves of zerg Mutalisks, Scourges and Harbingers backed up by the ships on defense systems. "Well that's interesting?" Ellen muttered as she tried to get a better look at the lance and shield the young looking valkyrur was using. Ellen knew that the ship was the real problem and thought up different strategy's to destroy it and at the same time Ellen could not help but to wonder what she should do about the valkyrur. Who she was and what would she think of her. Ellen gave a sigh as it was obvious what she would think of Ellen and her actions. Ellen then shook her head reorganizing her thoughts to one objective.

"I only haft to take that ship out. I... and my swarm don't need to kill her or the ship's crew."

But deep in her heart Ellen felt a sort of connection with the enemy valkyrur like the way distinent family may feel as they reunite for the first time.

Over the next five hours the Marmota raised its altitude to 300 feet thanks to the anti-gave engines the protoss provided and swiftly blitzed their way across south western India moving north-east to the zergs first and main hive cluster in India while avoiding the terrain obstacles and any possible Baneling mine traps along the way as Hydralisk and Impalers took pot shots at them as they sped past the much slower ground zerg. While the zerg air forces constantly harassed them while four dozen F-22 Raptors and F/A-18 Hornets and Typhoon Eurofighters launched from the allied fleets carriers providing air support and the allied fleet ships themselves launched barrages of cruise missiles from off the coast to bombard the hive clusters and zerg ground forces to clear the Marmotas way.

In the sky's above the on rushing Marmota a air battle between dozens of allied aircraft and a group of nearly a hundred Mutalisk and dozens of Scourg's was being fought as Aliasse watched from the upper deck of the Marmota.

The human and zerg air forces dived and turned, swooped and rolled, moving about the sky as they fired at each other. Missiles and glaives criss crossed the sky as the Marmota fired some of its anti-air missiles to back up the allied aircraft downing a forth of the zerg numbers.

Aliasse then let loose with another multi beam shot from her lance, the beams shot upwards into the sky shooting down the last dozen or so Scourges that were trying to collide with the allied aircraft. Aliasse had become much more accurate since first developing the technique and instead of shooting continues beams, now she shot the beams in short one second bursts like a laser shot gun although it still requires a lot of focus to aim accurately. The pressure on the allied fighter jets was lifted and they circled around seeing that their enemy's numbers were diminished and fired the last of their missiles shooting down the remaining Mutalisk while Aliasse continued to shot from the mobile Marmota.

~Thanks for the back up Marmota. But were out of missiles and low on fuel so sorry but were going to have to fall back to the fleet ~ said the squadron leader.

"No problem, just make sure to be safe on your return to the fleet" replied captain Julien.

~Roger good luck~ the squadron leader replied as the allied aircraft retreated back to the naval fleet.

In the Marmotas bridge standing beside captain Julien was princess Lily who was watching Aliasse on a monitor screen beside the captain's chair.

"Don't over do it Aliasse," Lily said over the inter-comm with a worried look on her face.

~I wont. I'm still able to keep fighting,~ Aliasse replied in a somewhat winded tone from her ear mic as a operator warned of yet another incoming wave.

"Sir more incoming, this time it looks like Mutalisk paired with two groups of Scourges approaching from the west range 20 miles out." the officer reported.

Captain Julian let out a sigh as he sat up straighter. "Aliasse help out with this next wave and then I want you return to your quarter's and take a brake, you need to get something to eat as well. We'll need you at 100% when we reach firing range of the hive cluster."

~Roger,~ Aliasse replied as she opened fire at the incoming zerg.

A few minutes later Aliasse reached the room she and Lily shared. Aliasse put the lance and shield down along the wall below the window beside the bed as she lay down in the lower bed and let out a deep breath exhausted from the previous five hours of battle. Even though she wanted to keep going she knew that the captain was right and she needed some rest, besides Lily would just tell her the same thing if she tried to keep going and pussing her self.

Aliasse heard knocking at the door and turned her head to see Lily holding a tray with two plates of food and cups of water from the ships kitchen. "I brought you some food. I bet your hungry," Lily said as she walked in and set the tray on the table opposite the bunk beds.

"Thanks... I am a little hungry," Aliasse said as she sat up and walked over to the table sitting down and smelling the food.

The two girls sat their silently as they ate for a few minutes until Aliasse broke the silence. "I... i'm thankful for you being here and supporting me."

Lily took a breath and finished off her drink before answering. "Your welcome. But like I said before I think of you as member of my family," Lily looked down at her empty plate and took another deep breath. "I always wanted another sibling and I guess I got that when you showed up," Lily's eyes turned serious. "Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe... and watch your back... ok." Lily said as she held out her closed hand with a pinky finger out

Aliasse took the words seriously. "I will. You just keep yourself safe to." Aliasse replied as the two of them made a pinky swear.

* * *

 **One hour 2 minutes later**

 **Edge of Nakools main hive**

Ellen stood inside a Harbingers ventral sac watching through the eyes of Overseers and Locust as the Marmota approached from about 20 miles away in the south westerly direction. Ellen was fully prepared to fight the Valkyrur, but as the floating ship approached Ellen started to sense another familiar psionic presence coming from the ship, one she had contact with before. Ellen closed her eyes trying to remember who that signature belonged to and then it hit her.

"Kainok? what's he doing there, unless... ah now it makes more sense how Gallia was able to get that ship to float like that. The protoss must have made a alliance with them. Still I wonder why he's the only protoss I sense... something's up," Ellen thought to her-self as she commanded the Harbinger to raise up into the air and then she jumped out and flew up onto the Harbingers back seeing the Marmota with here own eyes as it approached.

"Ok lets see how powerful you are."

 **Marmota bridge**

Lily, Aliasse Sarah and Randolph stood on the Marmotas bridge with captain Julian and the bridge crew, watching as the ship approached the target hive cluster as swarms of hundreds of zerg flyers swarmed the sky's above but for some reason they were not attacking. "Charge the Valkof," ordered captain Julian as the bridge crew got to work unlocking the Valkofs safety's, once that was done the purified ragnite core of the Valkof activated and it started sending raw psionic power to one on the Marmotas bow that was reverse engineered from the lance Aliasse now uses. The energy gathered for a few minutes until it reached full capacity.

"Valkof is fully charged sir," reported one of the weapons officers.

"Zerg main hive cluster in range and targeted," said another officers.

"Good. All stop let's hold our position here," At the order the Marmota came to a complete halt which everyone on board felt. Kainok, Jacob, Mason and the rest of delta team were all waiting on standby in the Marmotas rear lower deck hanger as they all braced themselves against the sudden stop.

"Now lets see if the zerg can stop a shot from point blank, fire!," ordered captain Julian.

The gathered energy on the Giant lance named Valkof shown brighter for a split second before it shot out and flew towards Nakools main hive at great speed, the giant shining blue bolt started to drop and looked as if it was going to hit dead center of the hive cluster but detonated mid air as it struck something solid. Creating a blinding bright light and blast wave equal to a nuke.

"Did we hit them?" asked Randolph as everyone held their hands up to their eyes blocking out the bright light as it dissipated. A few moments later everyone on the Marmotas bridge lowered their hands to see a triple layered blue hexagon barrier that soon faded away revealing a lone zerg heavy transport.

Lily was the first to recognise the type of energy barrier. "That power it could only be a Valkyrur." Aliasse tensed up at those words as she knew that the time had come for her to fight against the enemy Valkyrur, Ellen. Lily saw that Aliasse was tense and full of apprehension.

"Its ok Aliasse, relax" Lily said reassuring her. Aliasse took a deep breath and turned around heading out to the upper decks rear helipad.

"Is that the Zerg empress." Captain Julian wondered as he and the others watched as the Zerg Large flying zerg approached them.

One crew men typed on his keyboard bringing up a zoomed image on the bridge's screen of a armored female with bony bat like wings and a wide armored tail coming from her back standing atop the Floating zerg transport as it flew closer.

Everyone let their mouths hang open for moment as they looked upon the empress of the zerg swarm herself standing in their way.

"So that's the empress of the zerg?" questioned Randolph as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes,"Said Sarah confirming. "She's the same one that busted into Raven rock base and rescued that zerg queen."

"Captain Julian. I recommend assuming a defensive stance while Aliasse fights the Enemy Valkyrur and we wait for the next wave of allied aircraft to arrive," princess Lily recommended as Captain Julian glanced back at her seeing that Aliasse was gone and he took a moment to think.

"I agree," captain Julian replied agreeing with the princesses tactical assessment. "To all crewmembers were assuming a defensive stance while Lady Aliasse fights the enemy-" The captain said but was interrupted as the ship shook from a barrage of glaives impacting the front starboard side.

Ellen was saw the Marmota struck by dozens of glaives fired from Impalers she had positioned and had burrowed close by in preparation for the ships arrival. The glaives struck the Marmotas right starboard side blasting two of the ships anti-grav engines on that side which started to smoke.

Back on the Marmotas bridge the crew were assessing the damage.

"Sir were losing altitude and dropping. I'll attempt to land as gently as I can," yelled the Marmotas pilot as he fought the controls to lessen the speed of the ships descent and lessen the damage.

"Damit,"Captain Julian exclaimed as he watched his bridge crew all doing their jobs without the need for him to give orders, and that gave him a sort of pride knowing that this relatively new crew was pulling their weight and doing their best.

~Delta team please make ready to help defend the Marmota as we make a emergency landing,~ The Captain's voice came over the inter-comm as Jacob and the rest of delta team stood up from the impact shook.

"Ok people get ready, we may be entering the toughest battle yet so keep your head on swivel and watch each others backs," shouted Jacob.

The Marmota made a slow descent as it dropped to the ground making a great shudder shaking everyone inside as the ship collided against the ground with a great sound of stressed steel cutting a gouge in the land before it came to a full stop. As dust kicked up from the ground around the fallen Marmota Aliasse made her way up to the fallen ships upper deck helipad where she saw Kainok already waiting for her.

"Kainok?" Aliasse said in a unsure tone as Kainok replied without looking back.

"She's coming," he said.

Aliasse looked up to see the form of the wing shaped zerg heavy transport above them as Ellen looked down at them from above.

"Well played oh empress of abomination's," Kainok said in a spitfull tone as Ellen dropped from the Harbinger landing directly in front of them. Kainok sparked his fierce red baneblades. Aliasse was a little awe struck seeing Ellen for the first time, the wings tail and armor covering her body made her look terrifying but then Aliasse saw the face area and noticed that it didn't quite fit with her face and was just a armored suit of some kind.

"Sticks and stones will brake my bones but words will never hurt me. Is that really the best banter you could come up with... who were you again." Ellen said just to provoke Kainok.

Kainok growled at the sight of Ellen who humiliated him before. "I will have you under my boot laying in defeat this day," he said as he took a combat stance legs bent arms ready to strike he then felt a strange feeling like some psionic force had enveloped him.

"He he he... well see, but this time i'll give you a bigger cut then last time," Ellen said in a threatening tone as she turned her eyes to the Young girl looking no older than 12 or 15 maybe standing behind Kainok holding a white lance and shield both with a spiral pattern." You got to be kidding me, your the valkyrur I sensed. Really Kainok now your bringing little kids to fight your battles for you," Ellen said in a disappointed tone as she turned looking to her left putting her hands on her hips and giving a big sigh.

Aliasse was taken aback by Ellen's behavior as she had not expected this from someone who lead the terrifying zerg swarm. Kainok was still on guard however ready to fight at any moment despite Ellen's nonchalant behaviour as unlike Aliasse, he could tell that Ellen's guard was still up and she was ready to evade and counter attack at a moments notice if Kainok or Aliasse made the first move.

Aliasse was still feeling hesitant and was still a little afraid but despite that she needed to say a few things as ever since Richard told the archduke of Gallia that Aliasse and the Valkyrur leading the zerg swarm, Ellen was related Aliasse has wanted to ask her a question.

At first her voice came out as a squeak but then Aliasse took in a deep breath and tried gain.

"Ellen... why... why are you doing this... why are you killing people and hurting people!?" Aliasse asked with determined eyes that Ellen turned to meet and the two looked into each others eyes. Ellen was not surprised that she knew her name, it was obvious that Kainok had told her. But Ellen herself wanted to know more about this little Valkyrur now standing before her. "What's your name?"

"Aliasse," she replied.

"Your not scared of the big bad zerg empress Little Aliasse" Ellen said in a menacing tone and smile.

"Uh, NO" Aliasse replied definitely.

Ellen continued to look at Aliasse for a moment not taking her eyes off of her. "I'll tell you, but only if you bet me little girl. That is if you have the courage to stand against me" Ellen replied in a serious tone with serious face.

Aliasse hesitated for a moment before gathering her courage tightening her grip on the lance and shield, "Ok your on," Aliasse replied finally ready to fight.

"Good" Ellen said in a dead serious voice. In a flash she reached for her sword at her waist and gathered psionic energy along the blade reinforcing it with psi-armor the technique she was able to develop from observing Nakool and Zavara as they trained with it. The sword scabbards front opened up reveling a glowing sword and in the next instant Ellen swung in a upward slash releasing a wave blade of cutting psionic energy directed at Kainok.

Kainok crossed his baneblades and his suits plasma shield activated but the force of the attack sent him flying backwards And Aliasse barely had time to raise her own shield as Ellen swung again releasing another psi-wave attack, the force knocked Aliasse back a few inches as it hit a seven plated hexagon shield over the valkyrur shield which soon faded but unlike Kainok Aliasse was braced with her flame aura which she had activated it unconsciously.

"Nice block " Ellen praised as she noticed Aliasse's flame aura and readied a psi-blast in her left free hand.

Aliasse saw it coming and raised her lance and charged thrusting at Ellen who raised her own shield by its connections to her for-arm and shoulder stopping the lance dead in its tracks as the psi-reinforced chitin shield held fast but had a small crack.

"Nice counter attack.. but" Ellen said as she fired the psi-blast.

BOOOM! Jacob heard the explosion on the Marmotas helipad and looked up from his position at the Marmotas rear hanger ramp seeing a plume of smoke rising from it.

"I guess our little Valkyrur and the alien are fighting someone up there" stated Mason.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "Mason get blue team over to the starboard side while me and red team guard the port side."

"Roger," Mason replied as he and the rest of blue team raced over to the Marmotas starboard side as some of the ships crew off loaded dozens of tripod turrets from the Marmotas cargo bay and placed them along the sides of the downed ship and helped delta team form a defense perimeter.

"What's the damage?" Captain Julian asked as two members of the bridge crew typed along their keyboards.

"Two of the anti-grav engines were heavily damaged, no possibility of repairing them in the field." one bridge officer reported.

"The normal hover systems are still operational but it will take time to get them online sir," reported the other bridge officer.

"I want the engineers to focus on getting the normal engines online so we can at least not be a standing target when the zerg arrive."

Aliasse looked down as she fell back down landing on the deck after she had jumped up out of the way of the psi blast. Kainok now back on his feet rushed through the cloud of smoke trying to take Ellen of guard. He swung his bane blade just before he cleared the smoke only to hit air as Ellen jumped backwards evading the strike. Kainok slammed his armored foot down changing direction to lunge at her again.

With a flurry slashing attacks Kainok kept the pressure on Ellen as she was forced to block, parry or dodge the high speed, high power attacks. Aliasse took a moment to think before making her next move and then she ran towards the two dueling fighters. Aliasse ran to the right side of Ellen as she blocked a double downward slash from Kainok with both her shield and sword. Aliasse lifted her lance up above her head gathering energy around it and swung down but it was blocked by Ellens psi-reinforced armored tail. Aliasse was stunned at first then she saw that the tail was glowing a bright blue.

In the next moment Ellen performed a 360 degree spinning slash with her shield, sword and Praetorian armors tail knocking both Kainok and Aliasse back.

"I'll admit, you are skilled you wretch!" Kainok growled as he readied himself to charge again.

"Uhh she's strong" Aliasse thought as she recovered from being knocked back.

Ellen just laughed to herself more than a little surprised to be able to take both a protoss zealot and a young valkyrur even if shes hesitant to attack full force.

"Come on you bore me. If you want to bet me Aliasse your going to have to hit me harder then that!"

Aliasse swallowed hard and took a deep breath and aimed her lance at Ellen and it started spinning as it gathered and focused psionic energy. Kainok slowly shifted his body weight to one side preparing to evade the attack as he was standing directly on the opposite side of Ellen from Aliasse. Ellen grinned as she felt the psionic energy being gathered and focused to much higher degree then what even shes normally able to. She knew that the lance was doing it, compressing and focusing and amplifying the psi-energy. Aliasse fired a focused beam from the lance that looked as if it hit Ellen, but in the next instant the beam deflected upwards off a blue dome shielding her, then the beam ended and the dome split into nine tails unfurling and arrayed behind her in three groups of three tails each.

Aliasse stood there partly glad that she hadn't killed Ellen and partly disappointed the attack was blocked. And partly surprised and impressed at the aura control technique.

"That's more like it. Now try mixing in melee attacks with that kind of ranged attack. I don't want my first fight with another Valkyrur to be to easy," Ellen said with a smile as Kainok dashed to a blind spot just behind her but his strike was blocked by one of the aura-tails.

Ellen was glad she extended a part of her incorporeal aura field over Kainok. He had tried to hit her from her blind spot twice now, but if he's smart he probably figured that she can track him now, but then again if he did detect it he would never show it outwardly.

Kainok jumped back as the other aura tails whipped at him. They were a great means of defense but he made sure he was in Ellen's blind spot this time but still she blocked the attack. "So she can track me somehow?" Kainok wondered if it had something to do with that weird feeling he got at the start of the fight.

"Tell me whore of the zerg are you tracking me somehow," Kainok shouted in a angered tone.

Ellen giggled slightly at the petty insult "Really whore?. Your going to have to find some better material than that Kainok."

Aliasse flinched uncomfortably at the word as the aura tails flexed her way getting her to refocus.

"Well yeah. I know that your the more experienced fighter here so of course i'm going to keep a eye, so to speak on you," Ellen answered.

"Hmp. Aliasse I'll take point now, you just hit her from range like you did before" Kainok said in a commanding tone.

"Umm ok," Aliasse replied as she aimed her lance at Ellen.

Ellen just sighed at the change of tactics and fused her nine tails into three larger ones. Kainok lunged forwards with a rapid flurry of thrusts aimed at Ellen's head as he knew that he could not hold back and needed to hit Ellen with everything he had if he was to avenge his his honor. Ellen expertly dodged or blocked every attack.

As the battle on the Marmotas top deck became more heated the zerg from the nearby main hive reached the Marmota and the ship opened its weapons bays and the armor plates folded open reveling the mk3 phalanx guns and missiles launchers as the zerg swarmed around the Marmota. Delta team and the crew members maning the tripod turrets opened up with all of their weapons laying down a weathering barrage of explosive rounds, 40mm grenades and 1,200 degree burning napalm creating a wall of death around the ship.

* * *

 _ **'Wrath of the stars'**_

 **Marianas trench,** **Challenger Deep**

Azrumath sat upon his command throne as he watched the holo screen with a excited glee as the humans and zerg fought but all played to the tune of his plan.

Then a second screen blinked on beside the first showing Zyrex.

"My lord Azrumath. I and my blood hunters are in position, when should we in act the plan?" Zyrex asked.

Azrumath continued to watched the battles unfold on screen as he thought. "Hmm we'll let the battle continue... for now."

* * *

 **Space between Earth and Mars**

Zerion sat in the pilots set of a un-upgraded shuttle so the trip to back to Earth would take some time but Zerion hoped that Ellen would help his people. Back when he first encountered her his first impression of her was that she was someone that was very focused but also willing to do what ever's necessary to achieve her goals yet at the same time she had a kind heart and deeply regretted the course of action she followed but still pushed onwards.

* * *

 **Marmota**

 **Starboard (right) side**

Zerglings by the hundreds rushed at the Marmota as its Phalanx guns fired in short controlled bursts filling the area to its front and sides with steel, fire and death as they ripped the waves zerglings to pieces. Even so some got through and Masons blue team fired a weathering barrage of their on at them as high caliber and explosive rounds pelted the zerg hords killing many of them but more still came as the barrage continued, the only interruptions in the shooting were the pauses to reload.

Mason and the rest of blue team were throwing all they had at the numerous zerglings when roaches started appearing.

Mason aimed his barrett short at a roach's legs and fired three rounds, the first cracked the front left's legs joint armor, the second shot fractured it and the third pierced into the limb and exploded blowing the leg joint apart and stopping the roach in its tracks. Alex and Dean who were maning tripod auto-grenade turrets, saw the roach drop and focused their fire on it. Dozens of armor piercing grenades exploded against its armored shell fracturing its armor and then braking it, blasting the roach into chunks of burnt meat and chitin.

"Dame they just keep coming," shouted Dean as his tripod turret ran dry." Ammo" he shouted.

Quickly a member of the Marmotas crew ran up to the defense line hefting a big box of 40 mm grenade ammo and swiftly replaced the spent ammo box with a full one. There was a clank of metal as Dean choked the hammer loading a fresh round in the chamber and continued shooting. Other members of the Marmotas crew aided delta team anyway they could including making sure they had full magazines and tending to the wounded.

Mark swept his minigun side to side hozing the charging zerglings when one shot a few spines at him he felt the spins hit his left leg and shoulder and he aimed that way and shredded the ranged zergling along with ten others. But no matter how many Zerglings he killed more seemed to come from out of nowhere.

Mason grabbed a HE-grenade from his belt, pulled the pin and threw it into a group of zerglings, the grenade detonated in a bright explosion blasting the zerglings to bits. "I wonder how Jacob is doing," Mason thought as he aimed and unloaded another clip into four zerglings trying to flank from the Marmota rear blind spot where its phalanx guns can't cover.

* * *

 **Marmota**

 **Port (Left) side**

Jacob and red team were in the same position as blue team was in except they were being hit by swarms of zerglings and sniper fire from predators cloak on top of a nearby hillside.

A Predator slithered up a small hill and aimed at one of the armored humans and fired. The heavy spine flew through the air many hundreds of meters.

"Dame they got us caught between a rock and a hard place," Jacob cursed as a spine hit a soldier next to him in the leg. The man shouted and screamed as the heavy spine blasted through the armor and the acid ate through his leg.

"Aaah if we keep our heads up to shoot back those snipers hit us. "Captain Julian how much longer until the repairs are completed!"

 **On the Marmotas bridge**

~Captain Julian how much longer until the repairs are completed?~ Jacobs voice came out of the comm.

"Not to much longer Jacob just hold out a little while longer" The captain replied.

~Sigh roger. But could you do something about the dame zerg snipers over here?~ Jacob replied.

Sarah then got an idea. "Captain cane you aim and fire a missile based on a laser targeting system?"

Captain Julian made a small smile and answered. "Yes. We have some hand held laser targeting units in the armory,"

" I'll use them to give you targeting coordinates," Sarah said as she left the bridge.

Randolph watched Sarah leave and then turned to princess Lily who was still watching a screen that showed Aliasse and Kainok both still fighting against the zergs empress on the upper deck who despite being outnumbered was holding her own. Randolph walked up to the Princess and watched with her, as he watched the heated supernatural powered battle he noted that Kainoks movements and attacks were strange as if he wasn't aiming for a fatal blow.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she replied.

* * *

 **Marmota top rear deck**

 **helipade**

On the Marmotas helipad Ellen let loss with a rapid flurry of slash's as Kainok evaded and parried every one of the lightning fast attacks as he stood his ground. Just them as Ellen finished with a thrust Kainok evaded the attack as he moved to Ellens right side and time seemed to slow down. Ellen's eyes tracked Kainok as he moved his left arm up to strike. Time moved normally and Ellen folded backwards supported by her three aura tails as Kainoks attack swung over her head and she sprang forwards propelled by her tails and spun in the air landed as Aliasse's beam shot hit her tails.

"Whoa that was close!" Ellen exclaimed as she turned around swinging her chitin katana crossing blades with Kainok. "Your not the one I want to fight" Ellen said as she formed a aura-blast in her free hand.

Kainok recognizing the danger jumping back two dozen meters, deciding now is the time to show his new power. Not all Zealots develop this power but after many years of training he finally perfected it. Ellen threw the aura-blast at Kainok who to her surprise actually ran at it and just when it looked like the aura-blast would hit, Kainok used his Charge and turned into pure energy for a split second only to reappear right in front of Ellen and hit her with a strong right hook that sent Ellen flying back ten meters.

Ellen's aura-blast hit the other end of the large upper deck exploding in a blue and red fire ball taking a good chunk out of the Marmotas hull.

Ellen layed on the steel deck for a fleeting moment and then lifted herself backup with her aura-tails looking right at Kainok with a strange look of curiosity more the anger.

"Why did you deactivate your psi-blade?" Ellen asked. Kainok flinched as he resparked his bane blades wondering if Ellen had caught on to weather or not if he had a alternative motive then just defeating her. "Mmmm... whatever time to get serious!" Ellen declared as the three aura-tails split again back into nine tails. Aliasse and Kainok readyed themselves.

Ellen then used her nine aura -tails to lash out tens of feet at her two enemy's with fast slamming and swiping attacks which Aliasse and Kainok were hard pressed to defend against but then Ellen dashed over to Kainok and slashed at him as she landed. Kainok narrowly evaded the attack with his charge as he rapidly dashed around Ellen but she wouldn't fall for the same move twice and she instantly spun around dropping to one knee and blocking Kainoks baneblade strike with her psi-reinforced shield.

"Rrrr dame you" Kaink cursed as he felt pain, looking down and saw Ellen's glowing psi-reinforced chitin katana impaled in his gut cutting through the weaker armor of his midsection.

"That speed boost of yours is quite fast but its a double edged sword if you can't use it properly. Attacking from the back is a standard tactic. Should have hit me from the side or front," Ellen said seriously as she pulled the organic blade out and roundhouse kicked Kainok sending him flying twenty feet away where he landed with a loud metallic clang of his armor hit the steel deck as he bled from the wound. Had Kainok been human the damage would had been fatal but Protoss are tougher than that, but he was still out of the fight.

Aliasse was stunned at first but then snapped out of it as Ellen turned her eyes to her. Aliasse flinched and took a moment to try and think. She heard the battle that surrounded the Marmota and remembered all the people that are on the ship and Lily. Aliasse took a deep breath and took a combat stance lunging at Ellen who then dodged being propelled by using her null-G and nine aura-tails, landing behind Aliasse but she took a note out of Ellen book and aimed her lance backwards over her shoulder and fired her multi beam shot hoping that some of them would hit. Aliasse then jumped forwards twisting in the air, landing facing Ellen who had her guard up. At first Aliasse thought she had missed but then she noticed Ellen's right shoulder seeing as it was scorched and burnt.

Ellen lowered her shield and aure-tails "Ahh..." she cried as she flexed her right shoulder. "That hurt. Heh not bad but now lets see if you can fight one on one!" Ellen said then dashed forward.

At the Marmotas rear stern, Sarah ran down the main ramp wearing a extra set of composite armor the same as delta. It was heavy but it was better than getting a acid spine in the gut. She ran down the ramp turning to her right running to the port (left) side and continued running seeing as the Marmotas gun fire sweep across the area at close and long range cutting down hundreds of zerg of differents types. Sarah took a moment to look around spotting a pair of red team members. She ran to them with the laser designator which looked like a long box with a handle and a small antenna.

Sarah dropped down behind the two men and they glanced back at her.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked back.

"Over there," answered the other man pointing to a group of fallen trees as he continued to fire at the zerg.

Sarah thanked the two men and ran in the direction the man pointed seeing the battlefield as she ran seeing that a lot of men were hurt or dead and then she saw Jacob and a few others by the downed trees as she ran closer she saw that he was bracing his gun on one of the fallen tree as he shot one handed. "Jacob," she said as she dropped down beside him as a spin landed right where she was just a second ago the acid boiled the ground.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Jacob questioned as he glanced to Sarah and then turned back to the battle shooting down a pair of alpha zerglings and a predator by accident that was behind them. Jacob then dropped down behind the fallen tree and reloaded with one hand as the other three covered him.

"Jacob your arm," Sarah yelled as she saw that Jacobs left arm was in a makeshift sling and part of the armor was eaten away exposing the burned flesh underneath.

"Dont worry its fine the acid was neutralized before it ate through my arm," Jacob explained while he reloaded.

"Aaa ok where are the snipers," Sarah asked snapping out of it.

"Up their on the ridges. That's where I would be if I were sniping," Jacob explained as he gestured to a line of hills about a mile away as he brought his rifle back up to the log and aimed and shot as did the rest of his men. While the Marmotas phalanx guns continued to lay down a punishing barrage.

Sarah aimed her laser designator at those hills and shortly after the Marmotas sides opened up and four missiles flew out at a 30 degree angle flying to those hills and detonated in four mighty explosions. Shortly after everyone in red team noticed that the sniper fire had stopped.

"Good work," Jacob praised turning to Sarah.

"Your welcome."

* * *

 **Marmota upper deck helipad**

Ellen dashed forward as Aliasse jumped out of the way and begun charging up her lance as the Marmota started to move forcing both valkyrur to brace themselves.

"Well it seems they got the thing moving," Elen noted as the ship moved under her.

The Marmota moved forwards slowly.

Both deltas teams red and blue noticed that the Marmota started to move and Randolph's voice called to them over the comms. ~Alright everyone get back onboard ASAP!~ he shouted urgently.

All of red and blue teams got up and ran at full sprint to the Marmotas rear ramp as it slowly dragged at the ground. The members of delta team both living and dead were gathered in the hover ships hanger as members of the Marmotas medical crew tended to the wounded.

The zerg took the opportunity and closed in around the slow moving ships exposed and undefended rear. The members of delta team able to stand gathered into a firing line and layed down suppressing fire at the assaulting zerg as Sarah hit the switch and closed the rear hanger door and delta team breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sir the zerg are gathering in the ships blind spot." reported a bridge officer.

Captain Julian slammed his hand down onto his arm rest cursing. "Dame I know the Marmotas just a prototype but why did the designers leave a blind spot their of all places!."

Just then a barrage of missiles and laser guided bombs dropped from the sky blasting the areas all around the Marmota clearing out the zerg. Up in the skys flew 10 wing formations of fourteen mixed air groups of allied aircraft totaling 140.

"Sorry were late Marmota the Mutalisk, and Scourges held us up. We're here to render aide," the allied air commander called out as he banked and released three laser guide bombs that fell upon the hive cluster blasting a large chunk out of a chitin dome hitting the proverbial hornets nest as many Scourges started pouring out of the hive clusters underground and engaging the allied air forces.

On the Marmotas helipad Ellen stared up at the formations of allied aircraft. "Well thats annoying" Ellen grumbled as she refocused on her battle with Aliasse.

Aliasse tensed up as she knew that she could not win against Ellen on her own, she was just too skilled and knew exactly how to get the best use of her weapons. Aliasse also got the strange feeling that Ellen was holding back.

"Hay kid follow me... I want to finish our little battle," Ellen called out.

"What? where are we going" Aliasse replied as Ellen turned to face to the aft of the Marmota.

"No where. Were staying right here," Ellen said as she leaped off the ship.

Aliasse hesitated for a moment but then she thought that if she can keep Ellen busy then the others could finish the mission or escape. Aliasse decided to follow as she to leaped off the Marmota as it and its crews battle continued.

A few minutes passed as Aliasse and Ellen just stared at each other as the Marmota and the battle got farther away and closer to the main hive cluster.

"Aren't you worried the'll destroy the hive cluster?" Aliasse asked as she stared at Ellen as they were surrounded by zerg corpses.

"Not really. My swarm has already completed most of it task here in India anyway," Ellen replied calmly.

This response only made Aliasse even more curious as to what Ellen was really thinking and her motives. "So... how long are we going to wait here?" Aliasse asked not being able to think of anything else to say.

"They should be out of range now," Ellen said. "I could tell." Aliasse blinked." I could tell that you were holding back like me... your didn't want to risk hurting your friends didn't you," Aliasse swallowed hard. "Well we're alone now so you don't have any excuses to hold back anymore," Ellen's tone changed to a more serious one." And nether will I!" Ellen said as her nine aura tails started to disappear and at their tips formed cross shaped swords that floated in the air, then the swords split increasing in number from nine to twenty swords that orbited Ellen in a ring around her.

"I've been wanting to use this advanched aura technique but up until now I haven't encountered anyone worth using it on. I call it Phantom blades," Ellen explained in a calm voice as the swords changed into a wing formation behind her. Ellen's phantom blades technique is a modified version of nine tails, instead of having the hole tail solid and corporeal, she only keeps the sword shaped tips solid lessening the stress of energy use and focus maintaining their solid state and increasing the number of them she can use at once.

Aliasse just stood their surprised at the number of them. Then one aura sword pointing at her and shot towards her. Aliasse's instincts flared and she reacted without thinking forming two giant aura arms around herself blocking the aura sword.

"Aaah!" Aliasse cried as she realized that attack almost killed her, then she thought back to all of Ellen's previous attacks on her and all of them really didn't feel as though they had killing intent, but this one did.

"What's wrong you afraid now" Ellen asked with a straight face.

Aliasse shook her head as she regained her composer and started to think of a way to counter those floating swords then remembering her giant form. Aliasse then expanded her aura to form a sphere than it changed shape into a twenty five foot tall humanoid.

Ellen chuckled lightly. "Now that's more like it."

In the next moment Ellen shot a few of her swords at the giant form piercing only a few inches into the aura form but no where close to Aliasse. Then the giant Aliasse leaped at Ellen smashing the ground kicking up a dirt cloud.

"Not bad. That aura form is both a defense, mobility and attack type," Ellen stated standing on the aura giants back. Aliasse looked up seeing Ellen through the partly transparent giant. "How?" Aliasse started to ask but Ellen cut her off.

"I'm still attached to the swords. Once you jumped I simple pulled my self upwards and swung over and above you. Or did you forget my blades are still partly dug into your giant."

"Tsk. But your close enough for me to grab you," Aliasse said as the giant reached behind to grab Ellen but she jumped away just as the giant hand closed in on her.

"Now less talking more fighting," Ellen shouted as she fused some of the aura-blades together creating a one hundred foot long one and swung it down at Aliasse.

* * *

 **Wrath of the stars**

 **Marianes trench Challenger Deep,**

Azrumath watched the holo screens with great interest as the two humans renewed their battle now on a higher power level then before.

The giant dodged the downward stroke of the enlarged sword as it cut a deep gouge in the ground. Aliasse did not hesitate to fire a lance beam from inside the giant as Ellen dodged out of the way. Ellen defused the giant aura sword into four smaller swords and shot them at the giants legs shifting their angle so they crisscrossed and pinned the legs inplace as they stuck in the ground around its feet.

Aliasse adjusted the shape of her giants legs and fell backwards pulling the thinner legs out as she counter attacked firing multiple scatter beam shots at Ellen as she approached. Aliasse aura giant rolled onto its side then it got onto its feet and broke out into a sprint as Aliasse fired multi beams at the pursuing Ellen who constentley shot and swung her aura blades at the more defensive Aliasse.

As he continued to watch Azrumath chuckled at the display of power as it reminded him of the battles he once fought in over 50,000 years ago. "This is most enjoyable. To bad it must end," Azrumath gestured to one of his bridge officers and opened a comm line to Zyrex and his blood hunters. A second holoscreen blinked on beside the first again.

"Zyrex it is time the targets are fighting alone capture them but be sure to use the psi inhibitor field first."

* * *

 **Earth orbit directly over Ellen and Aliasse**

"Understood Master it will be done," Zyrex replied as he guestured to the tal'darim shuttle pilot. The four clocked tal'darim shuttles descended into the planets atmosphere and shortly after were streaming towards Aliasse and Ellen.

* * *

 **Marmota helipad**

 **Five miles away**

Kainok groaned in pain as he felt his wounds sting as he forced himself onto his feet as he heard the transmission from his master to Zyrex. "Hah... hah I must return to the battle," Kainok said as he walked over to the helipads edge and jumped off the Marmotas side and he manuely activated his suits plasma shield which formed a bubble around him. He fell rolling off the ships side and landed on the ground the shield braking his fall. Kainok got back up holding his midsection as he sprinted back to Ellen and Aliasse battle. Behind him the Marmota fired its main gun the valkof.

* * *

 **Ellen and Aliasse battle**

Ellen sheathed her chitin katana and grabbed two aura swords dual wielding them as she jumped between Alaisses giants legs, she spun around cutting through both of Aliasse aura giants legs causing her to fall as the aura legs dissipated. Aliasse rolled over and over to gain distance as she reformed the legs, and stood back up shooting another multibeam shot at Ellen. But all the beams were blocked by a shield formed out of the interlocking aura swords.

"They can be used like that to?" Aliasse said in surprise, as the interlocking aura swords detached irising out wards and shot them toward her. Aliasse raised her shield and formed a stronger defense in the form of a armor suit around her aura giant. But Ellen fused together all of her aura-swords as they flew at the giant fusing them into a even bigger aura sword then before. The giant clasped its hands together catching the giant aura sword between them. But then the sword defused into dozens of smaller swords and chains that then flew around Aliasse aura giant form wrapping it up in the aura-chains and the aura swords plunged into the ground pinning the giant in place.

The giant struggled but couldn't brake free. Aliasse thought of a way to free herself as she charged he lance. She then got a idea and decreased the size of her aura-giant and jumped as the chains fell down around her, landing a few dozen meters away. Aliasse returned her aura-giant back to its normal size and fired her fully charged lance at Ellen.

The beam once again hit a shield of interlocking aura-swords but it was a continues beam that pushed against Ellen shield. "Huh well that's a stronger attack," Ellen noted as she fought to hold her position as the beam pushed against her shield but then she was swept aside by a giant arm knocking her 50 meters back and scattering her aura-swords. Aliasse stood on the ground behind her aura-giant, she had used that fact that Ellen's sight line was blocked by her own shield and left her aura-giant sending it to attack Ellen remotely like how Ellen send out her aura-swords.

Ellen got to her feet a little bruised but with no serious injury as she realised the little trick Aliasse had just used on her. "Huh... nice trick but don't expect it to work again," Ellen shouted slightly annoyed now. The two stared at each other breathing hard as the fight had taken it toll on the two. They were about to resume their fight when a Tal'darim shuttle decloaked above them. The two valkyrur looked up as three other shuttles appeared around them and opeand their cargo holds releasing small red pylons that formed a tripointed pyramid formation around them. Ellen was about to fire some of her aura-swords at the uninvited guests when the pylons activated and instentely both Aliasse and Ellen felt their powers weaken and they felt extreme pain when they tried to use their powers as the anti-psionic field enveloped them and their psi-aura constructs disappeared.

As the two valkyrur lay in pained and weakened state the blood hunters dropped out of the shuttles and took a circle formation around their targets. A few moments later Aliasse was unconscious from the pain. The blood hunters dropped the field and a few of them cautiously approached the two humans seeing that he smaller one was out cold but the other one was still barley conscious and weakened and the bio armor on her was opened and falling off.

Kainok arrived despite his injury and was in time to see one of the blood hunters pick Aliasse up. Kainok turned to Ellen as another blood hunter was about to attach a smaller psi-inhibitor on her for-head and render her conscious.

"Leave her to me," Kainok shouted as the second blood hunter backed off and turned to him. Kainok walked up to Ellen who was barley conscious from the agonizing pain. "I do believe I told you that I would stand over your defeated body did I not," Kainok sneered as he reached down and tore the unconscious praetorian symbiote armor off Ellen exposing her slightly pale nude form in the muddy ground."Now I'll will take you to my master," Kainok said as he was handed a psi-inhibitor and placed it on her for-head and everything went black.

Many things happened after that. The Marmota and her crew now with air support and Ellen out of the way was able to destroy the Main zerg hive cluster at least on the surface. But afterward they had to contend with the remaining zerg forces that were a little more disorganized as they attempted to look for Aliasse and Kainok, but were unable to find them and were forced to return to allied controlled territory and conduct repairs and tend to the wounded and dead.

On the zergs side nearly every zerg felt when they lost telepathic contact with their empress. And many zerg forces lost cohesion in their forces and the humans took full advantage of the situation and made a major pushes into zerg held territory. Solus and his zerg in the outer solar system were in a state of panic as their were not as many brood queen level zerg there but Solus his brood queen and the many overlords he had spawned were able to get the other lesser zerg under control as did Zavara, Nakool their apprentices and Kilysa. Had the brood queens not been present the lesser zerg would be going faral and berserk killing and attacking anything and everything.

A few days after the battle, the leaders of the zerg swarm brood queens Zavara, Nakool and Kilysa with the remote conscious of Solus in a predator all met in the primary hive clusters hive room in front of Ellen privet chambers.

"Aaaah. We should hunt those humans down and devour them for taking our Empress from us!" shouted Kilysa as the older leaders of the zerg remained calm.

"Remain calm my sister for despite our Empress disappearing she is still leading us," said Zavara.

Kilysa was a little dumfounded as to how the others could remain calm even though their empress was missing or worse dead.

"Kilysa going out of our way to get revenge is pointless, our empress would say the same," stated Nakool.

"Our empress is very wise. She knew something like this may happen so she took precautions," said Solus.

Kilysa looked around still wondering what her elder siblings were talking about as Abastein entered.

"Subject ready to leave chrysalis" said Abastein as he lead the zerg leaders to the evolution chamber.

"What is that?" Kilysa asked as she felt the psionic power coming from the chrysalis along the evo-chambers wall.

Zavara turned to her younger sister. "It... she is a back up if something should happen to our empress, just wait you'll see."

As they watched the chrysalis started to quake and split open as the one inside cut her way out and fell onto the ground revealing a humanoid zerg with gray skin and black armored plating covering her body. The new zerg stood up showing that her head had a dozen tentacles also covered the same small black plating hanged from the back and sides of her head and also has two larger tentacles extending from the sides that end in smaller tentacles that are very prehensile like finger's. Extending from her back are four larger tentacles that end in four large clawed fingers. The eyes of the zerg were black and and the iris's were gray with a low blue glow to them. The face was the same as Ellen's but with a flat nose that is just two slits.

The zerg Ellen clone tiredly looked around shaking her head and then spoke. "Zavara... Nakool... Kilysa... Abastein... a predator?" she said weakly.

"It is I Solus. Tell us what is your name" Solus projected through the predator.

The Ellen clone zerg hybrid took some time to collect her thoughts and memories.

"I... my name is Izsha... I am a clone of empress Ellen. I remember... I remember... I remember that Kainok is working with a unknown group of protoss and that I ugh... Ellen and the valkyrur Aliasse has been captured by them. That's the last memorie I have before the link between me and Ellen was cut," Izsha explained.

"I see then I am too late." A voice came from the shadows.

The zerg commanders all took a fighting stance and looked around for a target to attack.

"Show yourself so we may tear you limb from limb," yelled Kilysa as Izsha rolled her eyes at the terrible banter.

"Calm down all of you," shouted Izsha in a commanding voice and the brood queens evo-master and predator relaxed. "Show yourself, if you did not want to be discovered then you did not have to speak?"

"Hmm you are a clone of Ellen?" The voice asked.

"Yes My brains thought pattern was modeled after hers and her memories were sent to me in real time from a special psionic link we shared. "My waking began when that link was cut, although I doubt that Ellen is dead," Izsha explained.

"I see, and do you want to rescue your empress?," the voice asked.

"Yes," replied Izsha as the other zerg leaders thought the same.

"Then I believe we have a common enemy and a common goal," said the voice as a protoss uncloaked in front of the zerg leaders."

"Your... Zerion right," asked Izsha as she looked the protoss over.

Zerion felt as though this Izsha did in fact behave very similar to Ellen but he didn't want to be deceived if he was wrong so he kept his guard up.

"Yes. You remember me?"

"I do... what few memories I have of the encounter between you and My empress," Izsha replied.

"I have a request of Ellen but I am... wary of the rest of you."

"I see, but we must find our empress first. You may as well tell us the request you have Zerion," said Izsha.

"Hmm very well then."

* * *

 **Wrath of the stars**

 **Special holding cell**

Ellen woke and tiredly looked at the ceiling for a time before attempting to sit up. She felt weak and light at the same time now that she was separated from zerg hive mind and she also felt tired but not from the battle. As she sat up Ellen noticed that she was in a cell of some kind complet with a bed a toilet and a refrigerator. Ellen then noticed the shackles around her feet and hands and stared at them for a few moments before she noticed that there was two other cells in the room, both occupied. Ellen's vision was still a little blurry but she could make out two other people, one each on the other cells which were arranged in a triangular formation at the three corners of the room with a big door between the cell Ellen was in and another one.

"Your awake" stated a girls voice from one of the other cells.

Ellen recognised it as Aliasse and stood up walking to her cells wall.

"It's about time you woke up I was getting worried," said another voice from the third cell.

Ellen looked over to the new voice she didn't recognise and saw a Darcsen woman who looked in her twenty,s with the same shackles as her and Aliasse have.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked.

"My name is Alicia." she replied.

Ellen was shocked at the name and shook her head and rubbed her eyes getting seeing clearly now. In the other cell stood a woman who looked just like Alicia from the valkyria chronicles game except she was a darcsen, but of course that makes sense.

"Your the one who took control of those monsters and started a war," said Alicia her tone becoming more hostile.

Ellen stood there think for a moment as she figured that Aliasse had told Alicia everything about her.

"Yeah I am, and their called Zerg by the way," Ellen replied.

"What purpose would make you... why would you use them to attack people if you could control them?" Alicia asked in a hostile tone again as Aliasse listened as that was the same question she had for Ellen.

Ellen took a deep breath before answering." Well let me ask you this... what happens if a pool of water is left clogged up for too long."

Alicia and Aliasse both thought for a moment until Aliasse answered as the time she spent with her uncle had teached her quite a lot about nature.

"When water is still for too long it becomes stagnant and bugs lay their eggs and slim gathers in it," Aliasse said.

"I know that. But what does that have to do with you and these zerg," Alicia said in a calmer tone.

Ellen sighed and looked Alicia in the eyes. "Well human society had become stagnant like that water. Greedy corporations stopping the development of certain types of technology just so their technology remains in use. Weak incompetent governments that let atrocities like child soldiers, human slavery, violent drug cartels and other terrible things happen in the darker corners of the world and even in countries like the U.S... Humanity has become weak and lazy unwilling to move forward just because they don't see that they have anything to gain. My plan is to use the Zerg to bite humanity in the ass and force them to evolve and move forwards. The zerg will cull the weak and stupid and force the rest to move ever onwards to a greater future, by force of course... otherwise humanity will continue to decay until we destroy ourselves or we stupidly and wastefully use up all the resources the the Earth has or pollute it all turning the planet into one big lifeless trash hep," Ellen paused to take a breath as both Alicia and Aliasse were at a loss for words. "Anyway My full plan is to force humanity get off their lazy asses and start working for a better future and push them in to outer space.

"I see... but what will happen to the zerg with you here. Won't they go out of control?" Alicia asked in concern.

Ellen walked back to the bed and laid down on it "Nah they won't. I spent a lot of time a few training high ranking leaders to help me command the growing swarm, and I kind of created a special clone of myself to take charge of them should I be unable to lead them. She should be awake by now and no doubt she will stop at nothing to rescue me."

"Really. You think they'll come looking for you?" asked Aliasse.

"Yes, you may not understand the zerg much but I do and the connection between me and them is not so easily broken. I may be disconnected from them now but that will only make them more eager to find me. After all when you share a deep mental connection with others like the Zerg hive mind it make you... eager to reconnect, they'll find me no matter how long it takes."

"And then what. You continue your plan?" Alicia asked in a softer tone.

"No...first I'll have to punish these black armored protoss first." Ellen said with a serious expression on her face as she realised that she was naked but she's gotten used to that.

 **Chapter End**


	27. Chapter 27

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

~Radio~

* * *

 **Warning some adult content ahead. And to everyone wondering Ellens swarm is following her directive to only put pressure on humanity and not destroy them so not all of the new zerg types will fight them, at least not in large numbers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 Two Years later**

 **January 10th Thursday 2013**

In a street corner restaurant in Hawthorne city, Los Angeles County, California. Ellen sat reading the most recently published book on advanced space aeronautics research and tech. She was engrossed in reading the book as it was her chosen profession to become a engineer and maybe a astronaut one day. Space and the idea of going to and colonising other planets always interested both her and the original Ellen who's location is still unknown... at least to her.

Izsha in empress Ellen's place has taken command of the zerg swarm and after the main hive cluster in India was destroyed from the combine attacks of both the Gallian battleship Marmota and over a hundred allied aircraft dropping a heavy barrage of bunker buster bombs. Izsha had the swarm shift its combat strategy to mainly smaller scale guerrilla warfare with small units mainly Zerglings, Hunters and Queens making swift attacks on small hard to defend towns and random city's all over the world killing many people and dragging their body's back to the hives for biomass.

As the war spread far and wide humanity's resentment and hatred of the zerg only grew and the global population continued to drop. Tens of millions of lives were lost during the first zerg invasion of Brazil and the parts of other countries that also fell within the amazon rainforest. And around one billion lives were lost during the zerg invasion of both south India and southern China. And nearly a billion more died over the course of the last two years as the swarm scattered all over the world even if it was in much smaller numbers. India and China were the swarms last major invasions but still the war continued.

Ellen looked up to listen to the news broadcast on a flat screen tv on the wall. The news casters reported the continued war against the zerg in China and about the reconstruction efforts in India as the zerg continue to be a threat but their numbers and coordination were nothing like two years ago. In China however the Allied forces are still fighting against the zerg forces but the battles have become much smaller scale then when the zerg first invaded south China.

The Marmota attempted to destroy the zerg main hive cluster in China four months after the battle in India but never got the chance to even get on Chinese soil as a new underwater zerg sank it. Captain Julian and most of the ships crew survived making it to the lifeboats and were rescued by the allied fleet that was backing them up. But ten other ships of the allied fleet were also sunk by the new stealth zerg before it left the area.

After that allied and civilian ships started being sunk in all the major oceans and seas except the mediterranean. The new type of stealth zerg was nearly impossible to detect and any allied navy forces that did engage them were either sunk or suffered heavy damage. Luckily the number of this zerg type seemed limited and encounters few and far between.

"The majority of the Zerg swarm are probably devoted to finding the empress. Even if the rest are still wreaking havoc" Ellen thought.

But even if they do find her, Ellen or clone Ellen no.1 as Izsha called her doesn't think her zerg hybrid sister Izsha would tell her... her being, 'just the one' that's meant to keep the real Ellen's family from worrying and all.

Ellen sighed reaching out and grabbing her soft drink drinking a quarter of the cup down with the straw and placing the drink back down on the table, and continued to read her book. Over the course of the past two years Ellen had blitzed through collage decreasing the time from a normal six years to just two and payed for by the money she got from humans implanted with a zerg parasite, now leading most countries in south america which effectively makes all of south america secretly under zerg control as ordered by Izsha. All of this was apart of empress Ellen's plan to push the new cheap source of hydrogen fuel and power to replace oil and most other fossil fuels with the support of governments in south america under her secret control. But then Gallia came in and started doing the same by supporting the horizon company.

A few months before clone Ellen no.1 started her time in college, Izsha had Abastein secretly meet with and evolve clone Ellen number 1s brain to have more advanced learning ability's and perfect photographic memory. A few weeks later after training her mind a little bit Ellen had a IQ test and scoured a 157 which was vary high, nearly as high as Steven hawking and greatly surprising to her boy friend Sam and her parents. But in truth Ellen intentionally messed up on a few parts of the test getting a lower score then what she could have gotten. She didn't want to draw too much attention and this greatly aided Ellen in her entrance exam to get into a good collage and over the course of her time there she received much praise from here teachers for her quick understanding and comprehension of nearly any test or problem she had. All though a lot of the other students were of course a little jealous but she made a few friends to.

Ellen heard the door ding as it opened and looked up to see her boy friend Sam Raylen standing in the doorway. Their relationship has deepened over the past two years despite the time and distance apart as Ellen went through collage and after talking they had planned to marry after the end of 2012.

"Over hear," Ellen said with a hand wave.

"Hi," Sam replied as he walked over to his fiancée's table and sat down. "I'm really glad to have gotten the chance to see you before you begin the new job." he said as he moved his eyes around looking at Ellen's long dark blue hair, red dress, blue jean jacket, exposed cleavage and landing on her green eyes.

Ellen smiled lowering her book. "I'm glad you could get a few days off and come here, it's nice to get some time together, the two of us. I don't start till the day after tomorrow so we have the rest of today and tomorrow free to... spend time together."

"Heh well what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Well you want to eat. I haven't ordered anything yet other then a drink." Ellen asked.

"Eh yeah. I didn't have anything to eat on the plane ride over."

Ellen and Sam ordered some food, ate and then left walking to the nearby casino to spend some time and money having fun. Both Ellen and Sam tried their hands at different games. Ellen still had about 14 thousand in credit so they could afford to blow some cash. Sam lost more the Ellen at the various games but thanks to Ellens advanced mind, understanding of the games and human psychology among other things they won some $,5000 dollars more than what they lost. Ellen had won her 9th time at blackjack with 5 losses in between so as not to attract the casino bigwigs attention.

"Heh heh. Well I guess that's enough for me im bushed. Let go honey," Ellen said as she and Sam gathered their winnings while a few security guards watched them leave along with the greedy eyes of two other rough looking men who stood across the casinos main room.

"Wow I never that i'd win it big at a casino like that," said Sam as he counted a big wad of hundred dollar bills.

"Really?" Ellen said in a annoyed tone." Do you have to count that here, can't you wait till were in the hotel."

"Uh right," Sam replied as he rolled up the wad of case and put it in his jacket.

Ellen and Sam walked to Ellens car in the far left side of the parking lot. It was a custom red and black Dodge viper. "Wow! thats your car?" Sam stated as he stared at the high performance sports car.

"Uh yes. I always kind of liked the design of the Viper even though there are cooler types of cars out their. I had the engine replaced with a more powerful one and had the suspension system upgraded. The inside is a black leather on the sets and some neon lights along the inside, not to much though just enough to light the inside and look a little more cool as a bonus," Ellen explained as Sam ogled the car.

"Well... ugh its really um impressive I never thought I would ride in a car like this. I could barely afford my minivan." Sam said somewhat depressed at the financial difference between him and his fiancée'.

Noticing Sams state of mind Ellen decided to try and improve his mood. "Hey, Ellen said in a seductive voice. "Stay with me and you'll go places and do things you couldn't dream of before," Ellen said as she wrapped her arms around him and pressing her chest against his pulling his attention away from himself.

"Oh really?" Sam replied as he locked eyes with Ellen and they stared into each others eyes as they embraced.

"Really a minivan. I think she's out of your league buddy," A rough male voice said in a dismissive tone catching Ellens and Sam's attention and braking up their little moment.

Ten meters away two men walked out from behind a large four door truck. Ellen was a little angry the rude men had interrupted Sam and her but then her mind wandered what they wanted and figured if they had heard the bit about Sam's minivan then they must have been following the two of them. Ellen decided to get out of there.

"Excuse me but you don't have any say as to who other people fall in love with. Come on Sam lets just leave," Ellen said.

"Sorry honey don't leave yet," a third man said as he appeared from Ellen's blind spot and grabbed her from behind forcefully wrapping his arms around her.

Ellen cursed under her breath as she now new that these guys were going to probably mug them or worse.

"Hay let her go asshole" Sam shouted seeing his future wife to be manhandled by some random jerk. But before he could do anything on of the other guys grabbed him by the shoulder turned him around to face him and hit Sam in the gut hard. Sam collapsed backwards holding his stomach.

"Sam," Ellen yelled as she cursed again regretting not having any psionic power. If she did shed tear these guys new assholes.

"Hy hy. Don't be a hero little timmy. We just want you two to shear a little of your wealth. I'm sure you two have a bit to spare," the second man said in a mocking tone as he kicked Sam in the head and again in the gut a few times.

Ellen pissed now then reached into her jackets lower pocket and pulled out a small taser and shocked the guy holding her.

"Aaaah the *uck" He shouted as he let go of Ellen and took a few steps back holding his right for arm. Ellen then smacked him along the chin causing his brain to hit the inside of his skull stunning him more. The guy grabbed his jaw and stumbled back from the surprise hit. Ellen was about to hit him again when the second man grabbed her from behind and pinned her head down onto her Vipers hood and grabbed the hand holding the taser twisting it till she let go and he kicked it under the car.

"This lady really is way out of your league little man," said the first guy finally specking. "Best you just go home and leave her with us."

Sam would rather get eaten by a shark then leave the first girl had fallen in love with alone with these asshats. That's what he thought as he got back on to his feet. "Let her go" Sam said as the third guy kicked him in the back knocking him down again.

Ellen could feel the guy holding her push his pelvis against hers and slowly his manhood was getting bigger. Ellen was a little afraid now gritting her teeth. She had broken her own hymen with... toys as she didn't want her first time with Sam to be painful. And she didn't want her first time to be by rape, not that she hadn't had a 'fantasy' or two but there's a big difference between reality and a fantasy. "I'll give you our money just stop hitting him," she said more concerned for Sam the her selfe.

"Really? all of it," said the first guy with greater interest.

"All?" Ellen replied gritting her teeth.

"Yeah me and my boys here are kind of in a little... debt and need more case then the scraps you got on hand," the first guy said as the third man grabbed the wad of cash out of Sams jacket pocket.

Ellen sighed," I got a credit card with over ten thousand on it. I'll give you the pin number so just let us go. Ellen said somewhat desperate now.

"Only ten thousand sweet cheeks. If you can afford a car like this you must have a lot more?" the second man said as he happily grinded his body against hers making Ellen felt disgusted with these basterds.

"Since your willing to give us some cash," the first man said as he tapped the second guy on the shoulder and he pulled Ellen up and held her arms behind her back. "Why don't you give us some of your time. I'm sure," He continued talking as he looked at Ellen's body. "The three of us can give you a... 'nice' time." he finished.

Ellen saw the guy looking at her and understood what he was implying. She glanced over to Sam who was laying on the ground looking back at her.

"I..." Ellen gulped in part disgust of both herself and these guys. "I could show you guys a... good time too," she said barely keeping a strat face.

The first man made a smile and gestured to the other two to leave. Ellen was pulled along as the four of them left.

"Ellen," Sam said as he tried to stand up.

To Ellen's surprise the big truck belonged to the three men, they got inside one driving and Ellen sat between the other two in the back set and they drove off as Sam got on his feet.

Ellen was glad Sam was safe but now she had to contend with the two men groping her body. A few minutes of driving later and they drove into a back alley and exited the truck. The three men took turns groping and touching her body and then they striped her clothes off and then when she was naked they pushed her against the alley wall.

"Now get on your knees," The first man said as he unzipped his pants showing his erect manhood as the other two men snickered. It wasn't particularly big or small but Ellen still hesitant sighed as she grabbed her jacket off the ground and folded it, placing it on the ground and kneeled on it. Ellen was more angry then afraid and wanted to just kill these ass holes. Ellen looked at the mans member and slowly reached out and grabbing it and stroking it feeling sick with both herself and these guys as she would rather be doing this with Sam instead. The man grabbed Ellen's head and pushed his manhood part into her mouth.

Ellen really wanted to bit down hard and tear it off and watch the man bleed out but she had to play this smart and make her move when the moment presented it's self. Ellen turned her eyes and in the corner of her vision she saw the two other guys faping as they watch their friend getting head. Ellen closed her eyes for a moment and just went with it for a few moments until she then she felt him jerk a little and she felt something warm and liquid drip onto her. She also felt the mans movement's stop and she took _it_ out of her mouth and looked up seeing the man was now headless and the body promptly fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his neck stump staining the concrete.

"What the fuck!" one of the other men shouted.

"Za... zerg" the other shouted also they both tried to run down the alley trying to get their pants zipped.

Ellen looked up seeing a giant lizard upside down as it clinged to the wall ten feet off the ground facing her with its deep green eyes, the mans lifeless head in its jaws. It was obviously a Zerg but a type that clone Ellen no.1 had not seen before. Ellen then glanced at the two men as they ran down the dark alley and saw two small projectiles Ellen thought had to be small glaives fly through the air at them. The glaives flew through the air almost silently and hit their targets. The backs of the two men exploded in a wet blast of gore and the two men fell dead as the explosive acid warheads detonated leaving giant ragged holes in the mens torso's. The acid steamed as it continued to eat through their flesh and the concrete ground.

Ellen looked back up at the zerg lizard getting a better look now. It's body was ten feet tall and lean with a long tail that ended in a flat, wide spade shaped tip that matched the two tentacles coming off its upper back or was it the other way around. Its head and neck had the basic shape of a human's but armored and the skull extended forwards and was curved somewhat like a bird of prays beak and had two smooth horns pointing backwards along the top sides of the head. The mouth had razor sharp teeth in front with flat teeth in back for chewing. It had long but muscular arms and legs. It's fingers and toes had long razor sharp simi curved claws. The body was somewhat feminine in its overall body shape, mostly smooth and colored black with a little white on the inner areas of its legs, arms and the underside of its tail, tentacles and hands.

Ellen watched as the bipedal zerg lizard looked at her and give a small nod before it claimed up the wall and then its body shimmered disappearing from sight.

"Stealth camo... no active camouflage" Ellen thought as she watched it fade away blending into the environment **.**

 **"Try and not make a habit of getting into trouble,"** Izsha,s voice rang in Ellen's head.

"Ugh... thanks but couldn't you have helped me sooner?" Ellen asked a little angry at the trauma she had to endure.

 **"Sorry about that. I'll make sure your little... guardian keeps a closer watch on you, but she does like to wander around a bit,"** Izsha explained.

"What kind of zerg was that?" Ellen asked.

 **"Empress Ellen called them Phantoms. And with that goodbye for now older sister."**

"Phantoms huh?"

Ellen stood there in thought for a moment realizing that Izsha has had this Zerg keep a eye on her. And before to long she realised she was in deep shit if she didn't leave quickly. Ellen didn't want to explain what had happened to the police and why a Zerg killed the three men and not her. Ellen put her clothes back on and ran away back to the casino parking lot hoping Sam was still their.

A good 10 minutes of hard running later and she had reached the edge of the parking lot but had to stop to catch her breath. After another minute or so of heavy breathing Ellen started running again and soon spotted Sam waiting in her car with a cell phone. No doubt he was calling the cop's.

"Hey Sam," Ellen shouted.

Sam looked up seeing Ellen running to him and his heart jumped and he got out of the car and ran to meet Ellen.

"El.. Ellen are you alright. What did they do to you. What happened" Sam asked in half in a panic as the two of them caught and held each other.

"I'm ok Sam," Ellen replied exhausted from the ordeal as much as Sam was. "Let's get to the hotel.

The two of them left each others arms and got into the dodge Viper driving to Ellens hotel. The two of them were tired from the ordeal and just took a shower together and tended to their minor wounds before laying in bed. Sam was of course curious as to what happened but didn't want to push Ellen to talk about it.

 **January 11th Friday**

 **Days in hotal**

 **Hawthorne city, Los Angeles County, California.**

Early next morning Ellen woke up looking at the ceiling for a moment before turning her head and seeing Sam still fast asleep. She got up slowly so as not to wake him walked in her nightgown to the balcony and just watched as the Sun rose up from the horizon.

Many things were going through her mind and she was partly angry with both her self and the original Ellen for growing her to fast. The accelerated growth process caused defects in clone Ellen no.1's body that destroyed her ability to use any form of psionic power. The thought of this and her encounter with those three men last night made Ellen depressed at her situation of just being a replacement for the original Ellen's family. Not that living with the Reids was bad... but she felt like a tool for someone else and powerless.

Ellen just sat there and bewailed her own life as the sun raised higher above the horizon bringing its light. Ellen not knowing if she should feel lucky to be alive or to feel angry at the fact she was condemned to a life she never choose for herself. With a big sigh Ellen leaned over the guardrail looking down at the parking lot.

"I... I wonder if I can be as strong as the real Ellen," she wondered to herself as she drifted into a depressed state feeling the mental shock and emotional toll of her abuse from those men. Seeing them die was a small consolation prize but still it happened. Ellen wondered what the original Ellen would have done in the same situation.

"She probably would have kicked those guys asses that's what," Ellen thought as she continued to look down at the black asphalt parking lot and gave a depressed sigh.

"Ellen!" Sam called out as he quickly ran to her after just waking up thinking she was going to jump off.

"Huh... what?" Ellen asked as she turned around seeing Sam in just his boxers stop in front of her with a scared look on his face.

"Please don't do it," he said as Ellen looked at him strangely and then started laughing as she caught on that he thought she was going to jump. "Ugh what is it... what's so funny."

"Heh, heh, heh ah aaah... did you think that I was going to throw myself off the balcony just because of what happened last night eh heh." Ellen said barely with a straight face.

"Uh um aah kind of," Sam replied rubbing the back of his head feeling kind of stupid that the idea of Ellen doing such a thing even crossed his mind.

Ellen stopped her laugher and stood up straight looking at her stupid, handsome, lovable dummy of a man and walked forwards wrapping her arms around him. After that they put their clothes on and went down stairs and to the small cafe across from the hotel.

"Im sorry I guess," Sam started as Ellen finished his thought.

"Thought that I was going to jump because your brain was still waking up so you had some stupid on the brain," Ellen said in a playful tone as Sam gave a short laugh.

"Yeah... something like that," Sam replied with a sigh as the tv in the caffa showed a news broadcast reporting on the murders of three men in a alleyway last night.

Ellen turned to the tv with great interest wondering if not anyone saw what happened in that alleyway. As the report continued the reporter said that the police figured it was maybe an illegal drug or weapons deal gone bad.

"Huh?" Ellen exclaimed as she took a ship of her coffee realizing the police and maybe the government was keeping the evidence of zerg in the city under wraps to avoid public panic because no one in their right mind would mistake the injury's the three men had for anything but zerg inflicted wounds.

Ellen and Sam then took the rest of the day just going around to points of interest like the Manhattan Beach Botanical Garden where they enjoyed looking at the wide variety of native flowers, and trees. Then they went to the polliwog-park where they spent a few hours just walking around seeing the migratory birds occasional raccoon or squirrel running across the fields. They also were able to listen to a small concert that was playing at the park's amphitheater which looks out over a majestic pond which had ducks and geese swimming around in it at the time.

After that they spent the rest of the day at the nearby Dockweiler State Beach where they walked along miles of the beach just talking and enjoying the time together. They stayed until sunset and watched as the sun dropped below the horizon while laying on the sandy beach.

 **Hawthorne Municipal Airport**

 **January 12th Saturday**

"Well it was a great time even if we only got one day together," Sam said as he and Ellen stood in the airport terminal which was packed with many other people, some sitting in sets and other walking around them going about their own business.

"Yeah, we didn't have much time together" Ellen replied awkwardly.

"Still it was a great time," Sam said with a smile as he gave Ellen a quick kiss on the lips.

Ellen smiled and watched as Sam boarded his flight back home on the U.S. east coast. Ellen gave a sigh as she gathered her thoughts and prepared to start her new job at the SpaceX. A private American aerospace manufacturer and space transportation services company headquartered on the far end of this very same airport and founded by the multi billionaire Entrepreneur, engineer, and investor Elon musk. This organization was a good starting point for her dream of going into space or at least helping humanity get there.

* * *

 **One month later**

 **February 11th Monday**

 **Horizon H.Q. second facility**

 **West coast of Gallia**

In his office at the horizon companies and second facility and new HQ in Gallia along the baltic sea. CEO Arthur Méndez sat in his office doing his day to day office work and running the Horizon company. The second horizon facility has been in operation for two years and has produced nearly six hundred fifty million, barrels of hydrogen fuel per year, which has not only been used by Gallia as a even cheaper power source then oil based fuels in hydrogen fuel cells and internal combustion engine's which is significant advantage in that hydrogen can run on a lean mixture. ... The amount of energy needed to ignite hydrogen is about one order of magnitude less than that required for gasoline. Hydrogen is also used as a fertilizer for farming and has other uses in different industries like pharmaceuticals.

Five more facilities have also been built along the Gallian coast and have produced almost as much hydrogen along with the over 41 other Horizon facilities built across the world over the past two years which has made hydrogen the new cheap fuel of the future and allowing the mass production of hydrogen based and powered technology. Electric cars have not just become much more viable but common in some countries that have invested in the infur-structure to fuel them. Some aircraft manufacturing companies have even started building planes that run on hydrogen. Much to the dismay and hostility of oil company's. Many new industries and markets have opened up now that hydrogen fuel is far far cheaper which has all helped the global economy recover from the shock of the zerg swarms appearance and subsequent war against them.

Even the largest oil company's like Exxonmobil, PetroChina, Sinopec, and Saudi Aramco, and others who have not only had their profits threatened but some of the smaller company's have been absorbed into the quickly growing Horizon Company. The workers of these company's were retrained and integrated into the growing Horizon company instead of going out of work. It was decisions like this that allowed the horizon company to rapidly grow and expand and gave its Ceo and founder Arthur Méndez a great deal of positive media coverage that only allowed the company to expand faster around the world.

However the other major power and oil companies were not going to play nice and on more then a few dozen occasions attempted to use their influence to ruin Arthur and his companies reputation either by trying to make a media scandal or even by assassination. However on every occasion their plans were stopped and even some of the highest ranking leaders of the most powerful oil companies were found dead for one reason or another and both Arthur and his companies reputation remained intact. If anything events like this just pushed people to invest more into the new company and the technology it allowed to become a reality.

After the series of deaths of some of the major leaders of the leading oil and other powerful companies that opposed the growing Horizon company many of them started playing nice and with the now cooperative oil companies and with support from the allied governments Horizon grew in leaps and bounds even developing other divisions or making close business partners with other companies in the fields of genetic engineering and other medical based technology's. In this field of research Arthur had projects started concerning the curing of diseases development of new biomaterials which is any substance that has been engineered to interact with biological systems for a medical purpose - either a therapeutic (treatment, augment, repair or replacement of a tissue or function of the body which included prosthetics for both civilian and military veterans which also further helped Horizons public image.

Horizon Co also expanded into the the metallurgy and metamaterials industries which are the development and research of new metals and other materials having a property that is not found in nature like plastics, carbon nanotubes and Graphene and other super strong materials with unique properties. Horizon has even started expanding into the aerospace industry which was the latest division developed by the ever expanding company. And was also one of the most important as the main reason for all of Arthur and his companies actions were the completion of empress Ellen plan for humanity's moving into space.

Arthur stood up from his desk having finished the days paperwork and meetings and felt tired from all the work and thanked that he had a very capable secretary to lighten the load.

"Sir," Isabella said as she let herself in holding a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Isabella," Arthur thanked as he took the cup and tasted it before drinking.

"Sir the plan is ready, you can leave any time." Isabella said as Arthur gave a small sigh.

Arthur took another sip of his coffee. "I'll be off then mustn't keep my next big partner waiting."

Isabella's face turned dim as she was worried for Arthur overworking himself. "Arthur please take some time to relax. It won't help if you overwork yourself."

Arthur was about to reply when chief of security Rodrigo Sosa entered the room. "She's right. Take some time off while your over in america Arthur, you'll work yourself to death if you don't take a brake now and then."

"Huh... I guess I could take a few days off in Las-vegas after my meeting," Arthur stated taking another sip of his coffee.

Rodrigo chuckled "Just relax for a few days every now and then. You'll become old and gray because of all the work you force upon yourself."

Arthur gave a big sigh and nod in agreement. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Arthur then finished off his cup of coffee and left for his meeting in America. After traveling to the airport Arthur entered his private two engine plane. And after sitting down Arthur heard a voice in his head. **"Their right Arthur you're overworking yourself... a bit too much, no need to go overboard."**

"Hello Izsha, and as for my work ethic... I guess i've been a little hard on myself, but that's only because i've been trying to keep on schedule with the plan."

 **"I know your just human Arthur, and can only work as fast as you're body allows, so don't push it or you'll kell over even before you ever reach the goal. Besides I would have never thought you would so... eager to complete empress Ellen's plan."**

Arthur stared out the window of the plan as the craft taxied onto the runway seeing the reflection of the chair opposite him. He then turned to his right looking at the empty chair knowing that besides the pilots and him that there were one other on the plane a Zerg Phantom, one of the new elite warrior zerg which helped... 'eliminate' Horizon's enemy's and also acts as a bodyguard for him.

"Over the past two years I guess i've seen the true goal of our empress and have become... sympathetic. And maybe I just want to be remembered as someone great who helped open the way for humanity's future." Arthur mused as the plane lifted off.

 **"I see well just make sure you take more days off from now on. I wouldn't want to go through the trouble of replacing you."** Izsha said in a joking tone.

Arthur gave a small chuckle,"Yeah yeah I get it take more vacation time,"

 **"And also Arthur it's not like I or the empress don't want you to have a life. I know how you feel about Isabella. If you like her and she likes you go for it."**

At the implying words Arthur started to blush a little as he realised that Izsha knew how he felt about Isabella. Arthur spent the rest of the trip to the SpaceX headquarters thinking about him and Isabella.

* * *

 **Hawthorne Municipal Airport**

 **7 hours 22 minutes later**

After a few hours of travel Arthur's plane landed at Hawthorne airport which was also where the headquarters of SpaceX was located. Arthur walked through the airport terminal and encountered a man holding a sign with his name on it. "Ah hello mister Arthur I'm Jim. Im here to drive you to the spacex headquarters."

Arthur followed Jim out to his car and after a short drive across the airport they arrived at the SpaceX building.

"Please this way Arthur, I'll show you to miss Gwynne Shotwell's office," Jim said.

Arthur and Jim entered the building and made their way through the hallways passing other spacex employee's and then riding up a elevator to a upper floor and from there they walked to a area with a number of offices. They stopped at one large office room where President and Chief Operating Officer of SpaceX Gwynne Shotwell works. Jim asked Arthur to wait outside a moment as he entered the office.

"Miss Shotwell. Mister Méndez has arrived." Jim announced as the middle aged women glanced up from her own computer laptop and paperwork and told Jim to let Arthur in. The man came back out to Arthur telling him he can enter now. Arthur nodded to the man and walked inside.

"Hello mister Méndez," Miss Shotwell greeted as she stood up behind her large desk and held her hand out.

Arthur reached out shaking hands with her. "It's nice to meet you miss Shotwell," Arthur said.

"Now mister Méndez I believe we have much to talk about concerning our two companies business arrangements," Miss Shotwell said.

"Yes I believe both our respective companies have much to gain from a joint partnership," said Arthur.

Miss Shotwell gave a acknowledging nod. "Mmmh yes, I do believe we do. Especially considering that your own company has... for the lack of a better word, shaken up the energy industry,"

At those words Arthur gave a small laugh. "Ah yes well. My company is devoted to the advancement of humanity. And that... sometimes means pushing aside or replacing those who are shal I say... not as concerned with humanity's future, and are more concerned with their own greed and wealth. Not that i'm implying anything illicit or illegal,"

Miss Shotwell gave a small smile and nod at the answer. "Yes I see. Well our little company is also in the business of pushing our civilization to new hight's. I suspect that the first thing you want to discuss is how much Hydrogen fuel you want to sell to our company?"

"Yes that... and I would like to invest in SpaceX. I don't think the governments of the world are going to be investing resources in space travel anytime this century" Arthur said.

"You mean because of the war with zerg?" she asked with a expression of curiosity at Arthurs answer.

"Yes... the allied government's have most of their resource focused on fighting against the zerg who have spread all over the world now. Even if the battles are small scale. Still since over two years ago the global population of humans on the Earth have dropped by almost one third. If this continues humanity will go extinct. That's why I believe it will be groups like yours and mine that will ensure the survival of our species." Arthur explained.

Arthurs explanation gave Gwynne Shotwell a few things to think about and also told her a bit about Arthurs ambition. She looked at him with a smile and replied. "It would be a great honor to work with you and your company mister Méndez. I believe both our groups have much to gain and can do far more together."

Over the next few hours both Arthur Méndez and Gwynne Shotwell talked ironing out the details of their business arrangement which included Horizon supplying SpaceX with a cheaper supply of rocket fuel and some new kind of carbon fiber plastic composite weave that a subsidiary company of Horizon developed. It's a lightweight plating that has a high tensile strength and can be 3D printed. It would be a excellent replacement for some of the more costly building materials that make spacex's rockets and other aircraft.

After the long business talk Arthur requested to have a tour of the spacex facilities and meet a car outside the building. Jim was the driver again and drove Arthur around the SpaceX facility showing him the purpose and function of the buildings across the facility. The tour was enlightening and intrestering concerning the daily operations of the company. Eventually Arthur's tour came to a very large hanger that had a prototype rocket among other parts and components with engineers working around the giant space. Arthur looked around until seeing one person sitting at a table alone she had long dark blue hair which caught Arthur's eye and he walked closer seeing that she was drawing a detailed schematic of a flying wing aircraft. She was so focused on completing it that she didn't even notice Arthur standing behind her who was enthralled by the level of detail the picture had which showed almost every possible internal and external component and also had measurements of the craft.

The craft was a large wing shaped aircraft with three sections, The left and right parts of the wing together had six double jet-engine's slung under them. The center body has a large empty gap between two long engine pod cylinders which both held twin rocket engines that separated the three hull sections. The twin rocket pods ran the crafts length front to back and the space between them (on the part of the schematic that showed the underbelly) was a rough outline of a shuttle hanging under it. The crafts wingspan was a around 200 feet and had six double wheeled landing gear that deploy from under the rocket pods at the sides of center body.

"Ellen you still redesigning your concept craft?" Jim asked snapping Ellen out of her focus.

Ellen turned around seeing the two men behind her. "Yeah Jimmy I am. This version is more detailed than the others. Who's this... huh... your the Ceo of Horizon, the company that made hydrogen cheaper," Ellen said as she recognised Arthur.

"Oh, well yes I am miss?" Arthur said as he was somewhat surprised at the womens name but he really didn't think that this Ellen was the same as the one that he serves the Zerg empress, as Ellen is a somewhat common name.

"I had heard that maybe you were coming to our company mister Arthur Méndez, but I didn't expect to meet you in person," Ellen said as Izsha interjected telepathically talking to both of them.

 **"Arthur meet Ellen. Ellen meet Arthur. Both of you are agents of the swarm empress. And Arthur as for her name shes a clone of our empress as am I,"**

Both Ellen and Arthur were surprised by this little revelation about each other but the moment passed and they somewhat hesitantly shook hands. Arthur spoke first braking the awkward feeling they had.

"So uh Ellen was it. What is that craft you were drawing?" He asked as he now had a greater interest in this clone of the person responsible for uprooting his life. And he was also legitimately interested in the craft she was drawing.

"Umm that. Well its a design for a new kind of air transport that's meant to send a new generation of shuttle into space by changing the way spacecraft are launched. The new method will use runways like normal aircraft for taking off and landing, but with a three stage launch. The first stage has the...Grand wing, as I call it taking off from a runway with a new generation of shuttle held in its under belly and fly's up to a high altitude, as far as its six jet engines can take it. Then the second stage has its rocket engines kick in and further propels both crafts even higher. Then the third stage is when the maximum altitude is reached and the shuttle is dropped from the underbelly of the Grand wing which then flys back to base. The shuttle then activates it's own rocket engines propelling it the rest of the way into space, which is much easier at that point now that the shuttle is starting at a much higher altitude and is moving at high speed... instead of starting from on the ground at a dead stop. As the old method of launching a shuttle with booster rockets from the ground is very... wasteful of fuel and causes a lot of strain on the booster rockets and shuttle causing them to be costly to build in terms of both time and money to repair them and even more so since the booster rockets are only used just once. And the shuttles own rockets are put under a great deal of strain as well, requiring a lot of maintenance after shuttle lands increasing costs further..."Ellen explained as she took in a deep breath after the long winded explanation.

Arthur stood their taking in the information developing a interest in this concept, even more so since this Ellen is a clone of his boss and a agent of the zerg like him. "So it doesn't waste as much fuel, can be maintained at a lower cost and can be launched at a faster, cheaper rate because it launches like an airplane, greatly reducing the cost of sending people and materials into space" Arthur simplified.

"Yes... but it's just a idea on paper right now," Ellen said lowering her head.

"Hay it's a good design. You just got to finish your schematics and present them to the President of the company. Your a freaking genius anyway and i'm sure her and Elon musk would both be interested in using your design." Jimmy stated getting Arthurs interest.

"Genius?" Arthur asked curious.

Jimmy turned to him and explained. "Yeah Ellen hear is the rising star of our company. She blew through collage in just two years and has an IQ above 150 and has near perfect memory. And after she joined us hear at SpaceX around month ago she's been streamlining our manufacturing and construction process, and helped cut costs in other ways... plus she's helped improve the designed of our new Dragon reusable spacecraft." Jimmy explained as Ellen blushed.

"How about I put in a few words for your design concept to your bosses." said Arthur.

"Aah really?" Ellen asked hopeful.

"Yes. Im no engineer but from what i've seen sure your idea has a great deal of potential," Arthur stated.

After the little encounter Arthur and his escort Jimmy returned to Gwynne Shotwell's office and he had a little discussion concerning Ellen's idea. After a little debat Gwynne agreed to pitch the idea to the owner of SpaceX Elon musk and to at least try to see if its viable which Arthur and his Horizon company's resources seemed very likely.

* * *

 **Jaeger Pharmaceutical corporation H.Q. New york**

 **Genetics Lab 4**

Richard exited the elavator to Lab 4 which has been expanded to take up four whole floors of the building and reorganised into a arificial valkyrur training lab where Richard and his oginazation have created a small group of aritficial valkyrur, thanks to blood and tissue samples taken from the three valkyrur the tal'darim have prisoner in their ship.

Scattered all across the four busy levels were living quarters, training rooms, kitchens and cafetieres, along with gene therapy facilities for the project A.V.(Artificial Valkyrur) which has been the new focus of the Jaeger corporation. The expanding war fronts all over the world against the zerg have made the allied governments quite willing to allow and even fund Richard and his company's project especially after the disappearance of Aliasse and the sinking of the Marmota.

After the zerg started changing their tactics and spread like wildfire a new weapon was needed and Richards company delivered in the form of Artificial Valkyrur created through gene therapy which has given normale humans a degree of psionic power although their powers pale in comparison to the originals. But their numbers were fare greater and their powers ranged from telekinesis, pyrokinesis, mind reading, telepathy all of varying power and degree. But something all artificial valkyrur have in common is the ability to sense zerg to some extent. However the psionic powers were not permanent and all of the Artificial valkyrur required a injection of processed blood taken from the real valkyrur every week or their powers would either greatly weaken or fade completely.

Richard continued through the facility passing many staff and young women who were members of the AV project. Most of the younger artificial valkyrur are young orphans who were survivors of zerg attacks and had lost their family's or even given up by their parents who could not care for them any more because of losing their jobs or other reasons. All of them were also female, as the genes implanted into them are from female valkyrur so only the bodies of other females will accept the new genes without any form of rejection like in males.

A pair of doors opened and Richard walked in on Doctor Normen as he monitored the progress of seven of the new recruits all just 10 year old children all sedated and laying a row of beds along the wall with tubes running into their arms.

"Have you come to see the latest batch," Dr Norman asked not turning from his monitor.

"Mmm yes. How goes the project?" Richard asked.

"As good as can be expected. However we still have much to learn about the nature of psionic powers let alone the genes and biology that produce such supernatural phenomenon in the first place. What powers our girls have are mostly temporary and are nowhere near the power levels of the originals. Dr Norman explained.

"Yes... The allied forces reported that although the psionic agents we've sent them in the field can sense zerg positions and movement. However their not powerful enough to fight direct combat," Richard stated.

"Hopefully our masterpiece will be able to turn that around" Dr Norman said as he stood up and walked off as Richard followed. They walked to another chamber which contained a large u shaped machine with a sleeping 18 year old girl laying inside it. She had two toned red hair with sliver highlights near the tips wearing a hospital gown and had tubes hooked up to her arms, legs and body pumping a processed valkyrur blood into her as a crispr technique was used to splice the valkyrur genes into her DNA. Their were also a number of technician's in the room monitoring her vitals.

"How far along is she?" Dr Norman asked one of the technicians.

"Her genetic structure and body has stabilized, and can be resuscitated now," one of the technicians answered.

"Good then do it," Richard ordered.

Dr Normen and the technicians got to work working the machines and after a few minutes the teenage girls eyes slowly opened and she took a few moments to fully wake up.

"Mmm... Aaah... Mister Richard... Dr Normen... Is the procedure complete?" she asked her eyes still a little lazy.

"Yes miss Riela Marcellis. The procedure is complete you should be far more powerful then any of the others and your powers will last longer," explained Dr Norman.

Riela took out the tubes connected to her body sitting up slowly and taking a moment to get her balance before she was led to another side room and changed into a black, red and white combat suit. A short time later she walked into a combat training room with five other teenage girls all in the same garb and all of them like Riala were orphaned by the zerg or had lost their families some other way, or even were given over to the Jaeger Pharmaceutical corporation for... various reasons and not all of them legal.

"Ok let's begin the test" said Dr Norman over the intercom. Quickly all five girls started fighting against Riela five to one. Shooting pyrokinetic fireballs and force orbs of concentrated psionic power at Riela who formed a barrier of psionic power that took the psionic barrage. Riela than raised her arms focusing her psionic power into her hands and slammed them down into the ground creating a shock-wave but the others put up their own weaker shields blocking the shockwave but were still knocked back a little.

Richard, Dr Norman and a few others scientist watched from a observation room above the training chamber as the mock battle continued. The five other girls were among the strongest artificial valkyrur that have been created thus far but all of them couldn't touch Riela as she was to fast and to skilled. She easily dodged or blocked their ranged psionic and attacks and swiftly defeated the other girls in hand to hand combat. Her reflexes and perception were just better than theirs. The mock battle continued for another 30 minutes and by then the room had dented metal and scorched steel all over the place as the five girls started to use their telepathy to better coordinate their attacks but still they couldn't brake Rielas defense even though they got a few good hits in and knocked her around.

"She's amazing, Richard noted."

"Yes... miss Marcellis like the original valkyrur is a natural fighter. Perhaps that is a innate characteristic of valkyrur," Dr Norman mused as he saw that of the five girls are starting to tire. "Ok girls that's enough stop."

"I can keep going," Riela replied still eager to continue.

"Yes im sure you can Riela but the others are at their limit, dismissed. Everyone return to your rooms and rest," Dr Norman said with finality.

Riela and the other girls left the training chamber and returned to their rooms to rest and shortly after Dr Norman and Richard walking down a hall to a restricted room.

"Just another week of training and she can begin real combat operations" Dr Norman stated with eagerness as he looked at a date chart. After a quick scan of the biometrics the two men entered the restricted chamber closing the door behind them.

The room held a few things, one being Empress Ellen's bio sword and shield as well as her Praetorian symbiote armor which was restrained inside of a small containment chamber and hooked up to a life support system that provided it with liquids and nutrients by tubes implanted into its body and another few object's included Aliasse,s valkyrur lance and shield all of which were given to them by their Tal'darim master Azrumath.

"Riela should be ready for the lance and shield by the end of her training," Dr Norman stated.

"Do you believe they will amplify her powers?"

"Yes. From what i've been able to discover from tests with the other girls it will be able to greatly boost her powers and maybe allow her to fight on par with the zerg brood queens?"

"But your unsure." Richard asked turning to Dr Norman.

"No we won't know anything for sure until we put them in her hands."

As the two men talked the Praetorian watched them through the thick reinforced glass wall it was held behind but little did the two men know that the seemingly weak zerg creature was spying on them relaying everything it sees to the swarm.

* * *

 **Primary swarm hive cluster**

 **South america**

 **Hive chamber**

Izsha watched through the Praetorian's eyes as the two humans talked for awhile before leaving. "The humans are so easy to fool and led into a false sense of superiority," Izsha thought as she disconnected from the captured Praetorian and refocused on the task at hand.

Izsha turned around left the fleshy chamber, walking through the chitin hallways of the hive cluster to a larger domed chamber the inner surface of which changed color like a large display screen to form a 360 degree image showing the void of space filled with a zerg fleet composed of dozens of Behemoths, alph Behemoths and two hundred thousand Mutalisks, Scourges, Overlords, Overseers, and Harbingers. All orbiting Titan with the space platform empress Ellen and Solus first put there and which has been the swarms base of operations in the outer solar system. The chambers surface was built from the same cells as the zerg stealth camo skin only for display like a TV screen instead of a stealth system.

 **"Solus,"** Izsha called, a short time later a Behemoth three times larger than the others and darker in color drifted closer to the dome screen **. "Yes Izsha,"** the alpha Behemoth replied. Solus has went through a alpha morph doubling his size from 550 meters to 1000 meters. His internal space, number and size of chambers has increased an his body now has the ability to use psi-armor and like the other Behemoths now has 10 light brodeside mounted and 2 heavy forward mounted spine guns that look like giant spikes pointing out from his body. Solus also has been evolved to have organic stealth abilities like other zerg but much more evolved, and while he can't turn invisible, Solus can keep his body's energy emissions contained inside his body so they can't be tracked by others making him and the other Behemoths invisible to at least human sensor technology. At least in theory as a field test has never been done.

The techno-master Izsha is unlike most other zerg, who are mainly designed for combat or other support functions. Izsha was created to be somewhat like a evolution master but instead of having gene manipulating abilities she has a powerful mind and perfect photographic memory like a organic supercomputer who,s purpose is to quickly analyse tactical information or any information really. Learn and predict the enemy's behavior and tactics so the swarm can fight more efficiently. Izsha also can use her especially designed tentacles and mind to analyse and interact with enemy tech and work with the evo-masters to evolve the swarm to better resist and counter enemy weapons and tech, and maybe even reverse engineer enemy technology and develop organic counterparts for the Zergs use. Izsha was also designed as a backup of Empress Ellen and had her mind linked with the empresses to retain and store all of her experiences and memories and even personality to a better extent then the first clone.

Both the evolution of Solus and the creation of Izsha were only viable because of the greater numbers of evolution masters.

 **"Solus is the fleet ready,"** Izsha asked mind to mind.

 **"Yes. Also the planet terraformer project has entered its final stage. The surface of Titan has been completely covered in a mile thick layer of hardened creep with thousands of oxygen filled caverns scattered within it's fleshy layer have been completed. Also a hundred million tone's of water have been transported to Titans surface. creating lakes within some of the caverns,"** Solus reported.

 **"Good. Everything is going as our empress has planed."** Izsha mused as a organic door opened behind her braking the illusion of space. Izsha turned around to see the protoss Zerion followed by the three alpha queens Racorra, Numorra, Yutorra **.**

"Yes the time for action is at hand. "Zerion said." The tal'darim ship has nearly been repaired to the point where it can take off again."

"Whats nearly mean?" Izsha asked wanting a more approximate answer.

Zerion narrowed his eyes thinking, "Perhaps a month or less."

 **"Should I prepare the fleet to attack?"** Solus asked as he listened and watched from visual and audio receptors in the chamber as it was also made for fleet control and communication.

 **"Yes keep the fleet in a ready state Solus. We don't know when Azrumath will launch his ship."**

 **"Understood,"** the Alpha Behemoth replied and disconnected diverting his attention elsewhere.

Izsha focused back on Zerion and the three alpha queens. "We should also prepare for the battle against the Tal'darim, Racorra, Numorra, Yutorra, the three of you keep commanding our forces scattered around the world along with your sisters. And you Zerion report everything back to our empress."

The three alpha queens bowed then turned around and left as the protoss remained staring at Izsha with a slightly annoyed glare. "Your empress monster. Not mine. I and the rest of my people are only working with you until the tal'darim are removed as a threat and _our_ people are returned to us," Zerion proclaimed as he turned around and left. Izsha grinned as she enjoyed the protosses little outbursts from time to time.

* * *

 **Europe**

 **London, Capital of England**

 **February 12th Tusday**

In the crowded streets of London Delta company's red team consisting of 50 troops (renamed since their numbers were now the size of a company) drove up to a subway terminal that was a buzz with police, media and bystanders. They quickly dismounted their Strykers and ran to the underground subway platform wearing a new and improved exo-suites as civilians were kept back by the local police.

"Im captain Jacob of delta company, whats the situation?" Jacob introduced himself to a high ranking police officer.

The officer turned to him and replied. "Well a hour ago a few some of those zerglings came through here and killed a few dozen people on the platform while they were waiting for the train. A few surviving witnesses said they saw the zerg drag the victims bodies back down the tracks" the police man replied as he noticed a young girl's wearing the same kind of exo-suite was among the other armored soldier's.

"Ok thanks for the information officer. You and your men should go back up to the surface now, we'll take over now." Jacob said as he turned to his men giving orders to some to stay and guard the subway platform incase some of the zerg come back this way. Jacob and the rest of his men then dropped down to the subway tracks and slowly made their way down the tunnel. The subway trains have already been stopped while red team hunts down the zerg. It's been like this for almost the past two years, as after the zerg spread all over the world but in far smaller numbers they started using hit and run raids to attack target's of opportunity. This has forced the allied militaries to divide their forces and scatter them all over the world to keep the zerg in check. Even Delta company has had to split up into three separate teams of fifty scattered around Europe. Red team lead by Jacob, his second in command Cooper, in British england. Blue team lead by Mason and his second in command Mark Anderson, in Germany and green team lead by Dean Lynwood who was recruited from the british SAS and his second in command Alex Laverne in France all of them moving from place to place hunting zerg where ever they are found along with the rest of the allied forces.

After walking a few minutes the young girl stopped and turned to a wall that looked normal but she could feel that it wasn't.

"You got something Reese" Cooper asked the young psionic girl.

"Yes this wall... it's not normal" Reese replied feeling that the wall was reactive to her psionics.

Jacob gave the order to plant explosives on the wall and everyone backed off to a safe distance. The C4 detonated and blasted the wall to pieces reveling that the wall was really a new form of creep that can harden and soften and can change its color and texture to mimic any surface. Jacob and his men continued down the new tunnel till Reese shouted that zerg are coming and pointed to the direction,s they were coming from. Shortly after Reese had warned them Zerglings burst out from the walls and ground but thanks to the warning red team was able to counter attack the ambush fast enough to avoid casualties but two of red team still took injures. Luckily the injuries were not life threatening and after tending to the minor wounds everyone continued on.

Red team reached a chamber that was covered in hard chitin and Jacob used hand signs telling his squad to be on guard and keep quit. Red team continued deeper into the nest and were attacked two more times but every time the Reese warned them before the attacks came, keeping the injury's to a minimum. Eventually red team reached a chamber that housed a queen and Reese warned of the stronger psionic presence. The room started to shake and the ceiling started dropping rocks which hit some members of red team. Cooper pushed Reese out of the way and covered her with his own body as the rocks fell. The Queen burst out of the floor as Zerglings fell from the ceiling.

Cooper stood up and spewed forth a burning stream of fire and death which incinerated six of the Zerglings as the rest of red team returned fire with their barrett shorts rifles. While the rest of red team handled the small fry, Jacob went one on one with the queen. She shot her spines at him but they uselessly struck the heavy armor now supported by a small system of hydraulic's that augmented Jacobs strength and allowed him to move much faster than before. Jacob charged forward and tackled the Queen pushing her back against the wall and then he unloaded his custom 120 round drum mag equipped M2 Browning modified as a hand held rifle into her midsection at point blank range cutting the zerg queen in half. Jacob then planted his armored boot on to the zerg queens chest as she slashed with wing blades cutting into his armor. Jacob lowered his M2 Browning rifle at her head and pulled the trigger and kept it pulled until the queens head was gone.

Jacob let off the trigger and turned his attention back to his comrades who were holding the zerglings at bay. Jacob then noticed that the zerglings started to retreat and fell back leaving red team alone. After a half hour red team returned to the surface and their team members who were injured were tended to by medic's while the rest got something to eat from their strykers rations packs.

"Nice work Reese."

"Yeah you saved our bacon again."

Some members of red team said praising her for the warnings she gave as to the incoming zergs attacks. Jacob placed his armored hand on her suit. "Good job."

"Uh thanks" the young girl replied as she took off her helmet reveling her brown hair and eyes.

Jacob walked to his Stryker and turned on its radio reporting the success of the operation to Sarah and Randolph who were at allied command in london. Afterwards Jacob took the time to really appreciate the new exo-suits. They were modified versions of the composite armor suits they used two years ago but now they have a hydraulic motovater system that augments the soldiers strength and allows them to run faster, farther and lift greater weight than normal. Although they require a daily recharge from a power source or need to have their battery's replaced every fourteen hours which limits their operation time, but still there an invaluable asset.

* * *

 **Africa**

 **Brood queen Kilysa,s main hive somewhere deep underground**

 **The formor Democratic republic of the congo**

Brood queen Kilysa and her Najka brood have in the past two years spread far and wide across the continent of Africa, destroying small village's, raiding city's and dismantling any form of human technology across the center of the dark continent but only after spending six months building up her brood underground and spreading a nydus network. It was only then that she sent the first attack waves to the surface and after just seven months of blitz warfare Kilysa,s brood has conquered all human nations in the regions of the central African continent and unlike in south america wiped out their human populations completely, leaving only a large region depopulated of all humans between the southern and northern nations of the African continent and the Atlantic and Arabian sea.

The nations that were wiped off the map included, The democratic Republic of the Congo, The Republic of the Congo, Gabon, Equatorial Guinea, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Nigeria, South Sudan, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Tanzania, Zambia and Angola. The countries in the far northern and southern parts of the African continent were spared however.

After these countries were destroyed Kilysa's brood changed tactics and focused on defense instead of expansion, and like in south america the highest ranking government leaders of the remaining countries of Africa were infiltrated by zerg parasites which allowed the manipulation of the countries. But the changes were subtle so as not to attract suspicion.

Kilysa watched through the eyes of Overlords and Overseers from her deep underground main hive cluster as the humans air forces entered her air space once again attempting to destroy zerg hive clusters scattered all over the center of the dark continent, but like so many times before they were repulsed taking moderate casualties.

"Why do the fools continue to test my defenses?" Kilysa thought as Izsha connected with her.

 **"Kilysa the time is quickly approaching when we will free our empress. Make sure your brood is ready."**

 **"Don't worry sister I will"** Kilysa replied.

* * *

 **Gallia**

 **Randgriz Castal**

Princess Lily opened the door to her room after completing her day at school and flopped onto her bed face down, (Even a princess needs a education), and after a moment she turned her head to Aliasse,s bed. She just stared for a few minutes at the empty bed until she sighed wishing she knew weather or not Aliasse was dead or alive. And if she was alive, where has she been for the past two years. After staring for a moment Lily felt a little hungry and got up walking to the kitchen.

After the battle two years ago Aliasse, Ellen and Kainok all disappeared without a trace. The Marmotas crew and Delta team searched the area for a whole day but found nothing. Lily was distraught over Aliasse,s disappearance but she wasn't the only one. Kurt was angry that no one was able to protect his niece and angry at him self for not being more insistent about going on the operation.

Walking down the grand halls Lily arrived at the kitchen and saw Kurt and Nathan sitting at a table, and Kurt was just staring into his coffee. Nathan saw and waved to Lily. Kurt look up seeing Lily and he just chugged his coffee and left. "Eeh don't mind him princess he's... still." Lily put her hand up to stop him as she walked closer.

"No... I understand he's just worried sick for Aliasse. I also blame myself for what happened," Lily said with a down cast expression.

"No no I don't think he blame's you," Nathan said attempting to cheer her up. "But he is upset and worried... we all are."

Lily gave a large sigh and had some supper with her parents who arrived shortly then after. After a hour of thinking Lily searched for Kurt and found him at the castle's rear dock overlooking the lake.

"What do you want," Kurt said as he stared out at the water reflecting the sky.

"I... well I want to say i'm sorry for not being there for Aliasse. It was my job to keep a eye on her but I failed and now she's gone," Lily said wondering if he was listening or not.

"It wasn't your fault. And I don't blame you. I just," Kurt said pausing for a moment and giving a sigh." I just... I can't stop worrying about her, wondering weather she's... dead, alive or..." Kurt gave another sigh as a voice came from out of nowhere.

"Well if your that worried for her perhaps you would be willing to form a alliance." the voice said. It was smooth and feminine but also oddly sharp in its tone. Lily and Kurt looked around trying to find the source of the voice but could see nothing but the dock and the water.

"Who's there," Kurt said in a threatening tone while moving in front of princess Lily in a defensive posture and reaching for his sidearm.

The voice laughed as if to mock Kurts attempt at a threat. "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have spoken and you wouldn't be standing or breathing," The voice proclaimed as the air in front of Kurt and Lily shimmered and changed color revealing a tall bipedal lizard, black in color with some white and with two tentacles coming off its upper back that matched its larger tail in shape. Lily and Kurt knew instantly that it was a zerg but a unknown type never seen before.

Kurt gulped and gripped his pistols handle tighter as Lily hid more behind him. The zerg just gave a smile revealing it's front razor sharp teeth and flat moler,s in the back of its mouth showing that its a omnivore like humans only its front teeth were as sharp as knives. In a blur the zerg phantom zipped forward stopping just inches from Kurt's face. With a shout of surprise Kurt and the princess fell backwards in surprise as the zerg just laughed at them.

"What... what do you want?," Lily asked shakingly as she stood back up now a little embarrassed at the fall and angry for the zerg making fun of them. The zerg phantom leaned down slowly until it and Lily were face to face. The phantom watched as the little human female tried her best to keep calm given the situation as her hands shook and she started to sweet as she and the zerg stared into each others eyes. Kurt also stood back up but was too scared to act as he did not want to provoke the zerg. He gritted his teeth as all he could do was stand there as the zerg and Lily stared at each other.

As time went by Lily,s expression became more defiant and less scared and other royal guards noticed what was going on and came to Kurt and Lily,s aide including Lucas benson, Rick ashton, Hector disa and others and as they arrived they aimed their guns at the zerg but Kurt told them not to do anything and to stay calm otherwise they could endanger the princess. Shortly afterwards even archduke William and archduchess Maria heard what was going on and they both rushed to their daughters side under heavy guard and watched with fear and concern at the human, zerg staring contest. Then the suddenly the zerg Phantom gave another big fanged smile and stood up right standing over double Lily's size, and giving a pleased grunt.

"Very well little human. I'll tell you what happened to Aliasse two years ago, that is if your willing to listen to a zerg" the zerg phantom said as she gave a dismissive glance to the other humans who have gathered.

Lily took a moment to think weighing the possibilities before looking back up to the zerg and giving her answer. "Ok... tell me... us what you know."

 **Chapter End**


	28. Chapter 28

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

~Radio~

 **Chapter 28 Riela's war**

 **February 16th Saturday 2013**

Riela and the five other girls continued to train for a few days in the lab 4 facility. And at the end of the training she was presented with the valkyrur lance and shield and then the six of the girls were named the Valkyria squad.

Riela, age 18, America, psionic barrier, psionic shook wave, telekinesis, telepathy.

Yijun, age 17 Chinese, telepathy, pyrokinesis.

Yuliana, age 19 Russia, telepathy, telekinesis.

Kimberlee, age 15 America, mind reading, pyrokinesis.

Ava, age 17 Germany, pyrokinesis, telekinesis.

Annika, age 18 India, psionic barriers, can project on herself and other people.

And were given their first mission.

Valkyria squad were then sent to the port city of Valencia at Spain's south-eastern coast, where the Turia River meets the Mediterranean Sea, to aide the local allied forces garrison in wiping out the zerg that have plagued the city. Over the past few weeks nearly four thousand people have died and even more in Spain's other city's and towns. And the allied forces their have been having a hard time rooting out the zerg as they have used the nearby mountains and the urban landscape to hide.

Valkyria squad met with the local allied forces regiment commander and soon formed a plane to find and wipe out the zerg packs that have been attacking the city and nearby community's. The plans first stage called for Valkyria squad to be split up and paired with groups of soldiers and scatter across the city and with their psionic power sense out the zergs location. Before long the members of Valkyrie squad detected zerg and they with the allied troops quickly hunted the zergs locations while the they worked with the local police to limit the civilian loss of life as the fighting started throughout Valencia,s streets, markets, back ally,s and even underground sewers. The six valkyria were deadly in combat as whenever the girls engauged the zerg they crushed Zerglings with telekinesis, incinerated Hydralisk with pyrokinesis or blasted all of them with their own costume barrett short rifles. Although even with their combat suits padding the 50,caliber rifles were still a pain. During all the fighting Annika's was able to capture a few live zerg inside her psionic barriers until they could be rendered unconscious and placed into a container for transport back to a lab somewhere. Riela on the other hand was taking no prisoners, she impaled Roach,s with her lance, crushed Zerglings with her telekinesis, and levitated Queens in the air while the allied soldiers with her shredded them with focused gunfire.

The fighting continued for the rest of the day resulting in over two hundred zerg of different types being killed with only minor casualties or injuries to the allied soldiers and civilians thanks to team valkyria aiding them with their powers. After it turned 6:45 PM the commander of the allied forces in the city called the operation completed. The allied troops returned to their barracks some in motels scattered around the city for R&R while team Valkyria were given free room and board at a high end hotel.

The girls were split into pairs of two in three rooms that they were assigned and the girls quickly relaxed from their first day of real combat as night started to fall.

 **Inside room 204**

"Aaaaah this fells great after spending the whole day running around fighting," Yijun exclaimed as steam leaked out from the bathroom door.

"When your done it's my turn next" Yulinan shouted as she laid on her bed.

 **In room 205**

Ava and Annika were both taking a shower together, they were weird like that.

 **Room 206**

Kimberlee was alone in her room taking a shower while Riela was on the hotels roof looking out at the city. Riela watched as the last ray of light disappeared behind the horizon as she held a locket around her neck, wondering how long she will have to wait, how many zerg she would have to kill till she found the leader of the swarm so she could take her revenge for her family.

Normally girls their age would have been hesitant and down right scared to fight real monsters like the zerg, but they all had a reason to fight, be it revenge for the family's they lost to the zerg, the desire to protect others from the same loss, or even to find meaning for their own existence even if it was on the battlefield.

* * *

 **February 17th Sunday**

 **Early morning**

Kimberlee woke up rubbing her eyes and yawned as she sat up and looked around seeing Riela standing by the window looking out into space Kimberlee wondered if she even got any sleep last night.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning" Riela replied coldly, still looking out the window.

Kimberlee sighed as even though the six of them had known each other for most of the past two years Reila still acts distant around them. It's not like she's the only one who lost her family to the Zerg.

Shrugging off Reilas apathy Kimberlee stretched her arms and got out of bed and changed into her uniform and went to the hotel lobby where she meet with Annika and Ava who were the first to wake up and shortly after Reila and the others arrived and all six girls went to the nearby restaurant where they had their morning breakfast. Afterwords the girls left and traveled by taxi to the allied forces HQ for the city.

"What? were being reassigned all ready" Kimberlee exclaimed as the others were just as shocked.

The commander of the allied garrison shrugged and proceeded to explain. "Well it seems that a few of those artillery zerg have appeared in Moscow Russia and are bombarding the city once every day or so. The Russian government has put in a request for your unit to be deployed to eliminate the threat."

The girls just scratched their heads and accepted the orders. Within a hour they were on a transport headed for Russia and hours later they arrived touching down at a Russian military base near Moscow and then Valkyria squad meet the base commander in his office.

"Ah you lovely young lady's must be this Valkyria squad i've heard about. Im general Ivankovich," the middle aged man said standing up from his desk.

"General Ivankovich," Riela started." We've been told that you have a Zerg problem." she said staring at the genera as he cleared his throat.

"Hmm yes we do. About two weeks ago the attacks began on our city by zerg artillery and they've been destroying bridges, roads and several key road intersections causing mass interruptions to the city's transit network and a mass panic of the citizenry. We've tried hunting these zerg but their always a few steps ahead with their burrowing from place to place. Then I hear of new elite unit of valkyria and think they could aide in finding and destroying these zerg."

"I see... Riela said. "Do you have any information on their movement's?"

General Ivankovich thought a moment before replying "Yes, it seems that the attacks always come from the south eastern direction. For some reason they only attack from that direction."

"General would it be possible to lure the zerg out from underground" asked Annika.

"Yes it maybe possible. Every few days the zerg attack trucks transporting food and have also raided the south eastern side of the city. They've already killed four thousand people dragging them off, and forcing us to evacuate many people from that district of the city."

A few of the girls of Valkyria squad flinched at that as they remember Zerg dragging off their own friends or family.

Yuliana hummed to her selfe and crossed her arms thinking. "Maybe we could lure the Zerg out with lots of fish like that bad american godzilla movie."she said thinking out loud and everyone looked at her. " What it's just a thought."

"Well it's not a half bad idea,"Riela stated. "But instead of fish maybe meat?" she suggested.

"Yes that could be do able,"General Ivankovich stated.

After ordering a lot of meat the six members of the Valkyria squad separated into in pairs and hide in the trucks as the operation began. The three large trucks containing frozen meat and the Valkyria drove around in the area the Zerg are known to inhabit for a few hours while general Ivankovich and his forces observed each truck as it drives along the designated routes.

Ten boring hours of waiting later the Zerg appeared as alpha Roaches un-burrowed right in front of the trucks who's drivers then had to stop hard by slamming on their brake's and then after they stopped more zerg un-burrowed and attacked. The drivers reported the zerg and Valkyria squad lept into action counter attacking the Zerg forces as the Russian army troops swiftly deployed from hidden locations to aid the besieged bait trucks.

It didn't take long however for the Roaches, hydralisk and zerglings to be killed off by the psionic attacks of Valkyria squad. But some of the zerg were able to escape the trap but that was also apart of the plan.

As some Zerglings ran away escaping the trap they returned to the underground cave chamber that had been excavated to serve as their base. Then the queen that commands this group of Zerg came up to them growling at the loss of units but just then she felt a psionic presence that wasn't zerg and she instinctively ordered her remaining forces to ready for a attack. And only a short time later a wall of hardened creep that made up the front gate of the cave exploded inwards and six young humans in armored bodysuits appeared through the smoke.

The young queen was a little perplexed at the sight but then she understood that these humans were the ones from which the psionic presences was coming from. The queen railed her forces and attacked the humans with waves of Zerglings, and Hydralisk but upon seeing the onrushing zerg a few of the humans made a gesture with their arms stretching them out at the oncoming waves of Zerg. The queen expected the humans to die quickly but something else happened instead as a great invisible force smashed through the wave's of Zerglings and Hydralisk sending them all flying backwards through the air right at the queen who quickly burrowed as the bodies fell around her. The Queen un-burrowed and looked around at the pile of broken bodys around her.

The Queen roared and a dozen Roaches un-burrowed from under the cavern floor and charged the swarms enemy's. As the Roaches shrieked and fired their high pressure acid as one of the humans stepped forward and held her thin arms up forming a giant psionic barrier around the others as the acid harmlessly splattered against the energy wall and quickly fell and steamed as it ate at the ground. Two more of the human females stepped forward and made another gesture at the Roaches lifting all of them up into the air then another of them aimed a spinning white lance at the Roaches and one after another she fired a dozen bolts from the lance hitting all of the Roaches and exploding them into hollow shell's of gore. After seeing the power of the humans the Queen understood the danger she was in and made a run for another chamber of her base were her most powerful servants were.

"Hey the Queens making a brake for it" Kimberlee shouted as the zerg leader burrowed away.

"Don't worry we can still track her. But we should destroy these spawning buildings first," Ava said as she and the others turned their attention to the hand full of zerg spawning pools.

"Yeah we should destroy them first," Riela said as she pointed her lance at them and fired, quickly reducing them to nothing but piles of green water and bloody gore.

"Ok, now we can go after the Queen" Kimberlee said.

The Queen un-burrowed into a chamber larger than the previous one as this room contains the ten Ravagers she was using to bombard the human city with. The Ravagers were morphed from Roaches and larger with thicker armor and muscles and bands of armor running along their backs that angle backwards and end in sharp points but the main feature of the Ravager was their thick tails which fire super sized glaives that do heavy damage to ground targets. Surely these Ravagers could eliminate the psionic humans the queen thought.

Riela and her team blasted their way through the door connecting the chambers together and quickly saw the ten giant zerg Ravagers standing before them.

"What the hell are those things their enormous," shouted Ava as the Ravagers tilted forwards and aimed their heavy glaive launching tails over their shelled bodys at the girls.

"Annika!" Riela shouted snapping her out of her daze.

Annika quickly formed a giant dome barrier over herself and her teammates just as the Ravagers fired. The glaives splashed against her psionic barrier exploding as the force from the blasts pushed Annika back little by little and she strained to keep the barrier up under the continues barrage of organic bombs.

"Yijun, Ava use your pyrokinesis" Riela shouted ordering them to counter attack knowing that their pyrokinesis can be used through the psionic barriers.

The Chinese and German girls snapped to and used their pyrokinesis to attack through Annika's barrier and two of the Ravagers suddenly erupted into flames burning and charing their flesh and armor, boiling them from both the inside and outside at the same time. The two Ravagers shrieked and screamed in pain as their bodys burned.

"Again," Riela ordered as the two fire bringers made two more of the Ravagers burn to death and then another two and on and on until all the Ravagers were nothing more then chard husks of burnt flesh.

"Ugh uh I.. I think im going to be sick."

"Huh ugh me to."

Both Yijun and Ava said as they couldn't take seeing what they had did, more from the smell then sight as they had never used their Pyrokinesis on large living targets before. (Think elephants roasted in a vat of napalm). The smell also affected the others as the whole of Valkyria squad was holding their noses while Annika was resting on the soft creep ground with her hands over her nose as she was exhausted from blocking all of those heavy glaive attacks.

"Now where is that Queen," Riela muttered to herself as she focused sensing all of the psionic prescences around her.

The queen was horrified at the power the group of humans showed and decided to flee. She quickly moved through a tunnel that connected her small hive to a Nydus hub a mile away and to return to her master Nakool.

"I must tell my master Nakool of this," the Queen said in a strained raspy voice **."Master Nakool"** she projected.

" **Yes what is it" Nakool replied.**

 **"Master Nakool I must warn you of a group of human females. They attacked my hive and destroyed my forces with great psionic power,"** The queen warned.

 **"I see... how many were there?"** the brood queen asked.

 **"Six... But one appeared to be stronger than the oth!..."** The queen said but stopped as a psionic bolt pierced her through the back and blasted out through her chest." Aaaah!"

The Queen collapsed to the ground just as she had reached the chamber holding the nydus hub. She felt her torso had a big hole in it where her organs should be and she felt very weak from the loss of all of her major organs.

Riela ran down the tunnel to the fallen Queen and examined the zerg as the blood dripped from the gaping wound in the torso. She then walked around to the Queens front and queen moved her eyes up to see her killer and said her final words.

"I... ha... have se... served my part. Now my essence re...turns to the swarm." the queen said weakly.

Upon thoes final words Riela raised her lance and charged it with psionic power making glow as it spines at high rpm and with a full force swing decapitated the Queen, her body and head fell to the ground. Riela took a moment to rest from her hard run to catch up with the queen and stared at the body for a moment until a voice broke the silence.

"You must be the one she talked about."

Riela spun around seeing a armored and winged humanoid figure with a tail rise from the creep covered ground but then she realised that it was the creep it'self that was reforming into a new form.

"What the hell are you?" she asked.

The figure laughed. "Hah, hah, hah, hah... you don't know what a Brood queen is little one,"

Riela realized she was talking to one of the swarms most powerful leaders and was partly excited at the chance to kill one of them, that was if only this living creep fabrication was the real brood queen. "So your the one leading the zerg here,"

The creep made figure narrowed its eyes. "Yes... my name given to me by my empress is Nakool, master of the Seath brood." she introduced herself.

"Nakool... well Nakool why don't you come here yourself and fight me," Riela proclaimed.

Nakools remote creep form tilted her head and cracked a smile. "Why do you think I formed this body. True its nowhere near as powerful as the real me but it will suffice for a little entertainment."

In the next instant the creep form of Nakool leaped forward swinging with her clawed hands going for Rielas neck. Riela brought up her shield and blocked the attack. She then charged the lance again and swung at the creep form of a brood queen. Nakool swiftly back flipped avoiding the lance and then she ran in a circle around Riela who turned to protect her back keeping her opponent in sight. Nakool leaped again but this time she spun in the air swinging her bladed tail. Riela again brought up her shield and blocked the attack and counter attacked with a lance thrust. Nakool twisted her body to the side and caught the lance between her arms and body.

"Is that the best you got?" Nakool said with bored expression on her face.

Riela gritted her teeth in anger at the expression on Nakools face and charged the lance with psionic-energy and it spun quickly cutting into the creep form of Nakools body.

"Ah! well that hurts!" Nakool said as she let go of the lance and jumped back.

Rilea went on the attack swinging her lance time after time, again and again but always coming up short and missing all the while Nakool laughed with every miss.

"Your not to bad." Nakools said as she skillfully evaded another attack and jumped away. "But your still got a long way to go little girl.

At that insult Riela had enough as her anger reached a boil and she aimed the lance at Nakool who closed her arms and wings to block as Riela fired a full power blast that not only blasted the creep form apart but blasted a hole out of the wall. The upper torso, shoulders and head of the creep form Nakool turned its eyes to the victories young girl.

"Heh heh.. you have potential. It will be interesting to fight you little girl. What is your name" The creep form of Nakool said as it started to crumble away.

"Riela." she replied as the face of the creep form of Nakool gave a smile as it was absorbed by the living creep.

After a few moments Riela heard a call from Kimberlee.

"Hey... hey! Riela you ok," Kimberlee shouted as she and the others ran to Riela.

"You killed the queen," Ava stated as she and the others looked at the Queens body and also glanced at the dissolving pile of creep.

"Whats this thing?" Yuliana asked as everyone looked at the Nydus hub.

"I guess its a zerg transport system of some kind," Yijun said.

Riela let out a long sigh and turned around to leave. "Lets get back to the base."

The other girls watched as their leader walked off and they followed.

* * *

 **France**

 **City of Nantes**

 **February 18th Monday**

The city of Nantes, on the Loire River in the Upper Brittany region of western France, has a long history as a port and industrial center. It's also home to the restored, medieval Château des Ducs de Bretagne, where the Dukes of Brittany once lived. However the castle is now a local history museum with a multimedia of exhibits, as well as a walkway atop its fortified ramparts. So it,s quit a shame that now it's a zerg den lead by queen who's guarded by a few Predators.

It was Delta company's Green team's newest job to clear out the zerg taking up residence in the Château/Museum. Dean and his right hand women Alex with the rest of Green team had their Strykers parked a block from the Chateau. Dean, Alex and a few other members of their team looked at the satellite map of the building as they planned their assault.

"Well it looks like the three entrance ways are guarded by Zerglings and the walls are patrolled by Hydralisk," Dean said noting the positions of the defense's.

"The Zerglings are fast enough to rush out from the walls attack and run back inside while the Hydralisk give long range support from the walls? I also bet there's a few Roaches in the inner courtyard just waiting for anyone who makes it inside," Alex mused.

"So any ground attack will be tough as hell and suicidal... great. I don't suppose we could just bomb the place to dust?" a member of green team commented.

"Yeah its a tough nut to crack,"Dean started. "Especially since the mayor of Nantes requested that we, _try_ to keep the damage to the Museum to a minimum. Like its that easy."

Alex continued to think as she scrutinized the sat map date looking it over for any thing that could give them a tactical edge. Then she noticed the open courtyard, that was just staring her in the face. A plan started to form in her head and she looked at the entrence's again noting there sizes.

"Hmm that could work?" Alex mused with a grin.

"Got something Alex?" Dean asked as he and the others turned to Alex who seemed to have a plane.

Later that night at 9:45 pm the zerg were going about their normal patrols as the Zerglings ran about the area outside the old stone walls as the Hydralisk slithered across the thick walls watching for any attackers. Then from the sky dropped large metal cargo container parachuted down and fell into the middle of the courtyard with a thump of metal on dirt the vibrations from which shocked seven Roaches out of their sleep making them burst out of the ground on full alert. The noise also attracted the attention of the Zerglings outside the walls but they maintained their positions knowing that the Hydralisk and Roache's were guarding the inside and guarding the outside was their job.

The Roaches in the courtyard and Hydralisk on the battlements examined the large metal cargo container as the parachutes drifted down falling on one Roach which quickly ripped the silk cloth to pieces with its scythe claws and gave a irritated growl at the tattered cloth. The Roaches approached the large metal box and and poked it with their scythe claws piercing into its metal skin. Then a small bang noise was heard from inside it and the Roaches baked off for moment before they received a command from their Queen to rip into the metal box and see whats inside.

At the command the Roaches tore into the metal skin of the cargo container and soon found that within it were metal drums of some kind. The simple minded Roaches had no idea what the drums were but if they could read the lettering on them they would have known that they were bombs. An instant later the bombs exploded filling the courtyard with a fireball. The blast wave and a hail of steel ball barrings shredded the Roaches closest to it and wounding the rest and even hit a few of the Hydralisk along the walls. A second after the bomb went off seven snipers rained silent fire upon the Hydralisk from the surrounding buildings killing one/third of them before the rest quickly turned around and all five of their heads returned fire with a hail of spines in the general direction of their attackers in the nearby buildings.

At that moment Dean, Alex with the rest of Green team drove six of their Strykers out from the nearby streets and smashed their way through a dozen Zerglings and crossed the small bridge that connects the western entrance of the château, this was also the only entrance way that was big enough for the Strykers to fit through. As the Strykers entered the burning courtyard they fired their mk22 rotary grenade launcher guns apon the surviving Roaches blasting them into shattered chitinous armor and flesh and then they parked in a circle formation in the courtyard. Green team quickly exited the Strykers in their composite armor exo suits and fired on the distracted Hydralisk along the walls securing the courtyard and then firing upon the returning Zerglings as they poured in from outside the walls.

After just a few minutes of fighting the zerg guards were all dead and the courtyard was secured with no casualties.

"Dame I didnt think it would work that well" exclaimed a member of Green team.

"Yeah, but it could have been a bust if that cargo container with the bombs landed outside the courtyard," noted Dean as he and the others reloaded.

"Well my plan worked didn't it," Alex said with a pleased grin on her face under her visor.

"Yes it did. Now lets get inside and find that queen," Dean ordered.

The strykers kept on guard in the courtyard while the rest of Green team split up to hunt the queen down.

In building 1 Dean and seven others entered with their uts-15 Shotguns the same kind Mason used two years ago as the Uts-15 has become a common close ranged weapon across the allied forces considering the new urban combat with the zerg that has become more commonplace.

Dean opened the museum door slowly as he kept his gun level aiming down the hallway. He entered with the men behind him aiming their UTS-15s to the sides making sure all angles are covered. They walked down the hall a little ways and opened the doors one by one checking inside seeing that the place was a mess as zerg had run through the place like a bull in a china shop knocking things over and braking the glass cases for the historical object's. When they reached a stairway to the second floor Dean turned to his left and aimed up the stairs. A cloaked Predator poked out from a open doorway behind Dean and fired at him hitting his armored back but not penetrating the thicker armor their. The impact stuned Dean for a moment before as two of his team members fired a few three shot bursts down the hall as the Predator as it ducked back into the room.

"Sir are you ok?" one of Deans men asked with concern as the other two kept their guns aimed down the hall.

"Ah yeah, it didn't get through the armor. Anyone see anything?" Dean asked as one of his men applied some counter agent powder on the impact point to keep the acid from eating through the armor.

"No I didn't see anything until your were hit."

"Dame guess they got a few invisible zerg now. Great."

"*ucking hell thats just cheating," some of the other members of Green team complained.

"How do we deal with invisible zerg... I don't think inferred would detect them," Dean thought out loud out before something came to him. "Everyone were hunting that thing down. Just shoot once, down every hall or room you go down," Dean ordered as his men nodded confirming the order.

Dean and his men continued to search through the building shooting once into any room they entered and down any hallway the went down. later on the third floor one member of green team opened a door and fired his UTS-15, the scatter shot hit the air and made it bleed a little.

"Oh shit." The soldier thought as he fired a second shot off before the Predator flexed out its secondary shield arms knocking the man backwards into the hall and shot him with its heavy spine guns aimed right at his less armored face visor killing him in a few shots.

The rest of green team hearing the commotion rushing to the room but the Predator had broken through the floor and escaped to the lower level. Dean and the rest of his men left the body behind and jumped down the hole. The first man to hit the floor was hit with a hail of spines from outside the room knocking him backwards but the soldier was able to aime his UTS-15 out the door way one handed thanks to his exo-suit and let rip two triple shot burst's that cut appert the Predators camouflage skin which had only just healed from the first hit it had taken revailing the creature.

"Two of you jump down their while me and the others cut that bastard off at the stairway," Dean ordered as he and two others ran back to the stairway. The other two soldiers jumped down the hole, the first aiming at the doorway as soon as he landed and the other tending to the first soldiers wounds.

The Predator slithered down the hallway attempting to get to another place to ambush the humans but just before it reached the stairs a grenade was thrown towards it from behind and exploded. The one of the soldiers that had jumped down to that floor had entered the hall and distracted the Predator just enough for Dean and the other two to reach the floor. Dean turned the corner as the Predator fired at the other member of Green team. Dean took the opportunity and unloaded his UTS-15 into the Predators back along with the other two soldiers beside him.

The Predator jerked around as its body was struck by hundreds of coin shaped flak rounds from both the front and back. Its body ripping appart from the sustained fire. Eventually falling dead as it could not take the punishment.

Inside building two Alex and her squad searched for the zerg queen floor by floor but as they reached the third floor a spine hit the first soldier to walk up the stairs in the head killing him in one hit. The mans armored body fell backwards and slid down the stairs nearly hitting the man behind him.

"What the hell happened!" Alex exclaimed as she ran to the scene of two of her squadmates standing over the body of one of their own.

"Hostile on the third floor ma'am. Unknown number," one soldier reported.

Alex gave a frustrated sigh at the loss. "Ok any other way to reach the third floor?"

The other soldiers shook their helmeted heads and replied. "No ma'am the stairs here are the only way up."

Alax cursed as she though how to counter attack. She then got one of her ideas and walked up the stairs enough to see down the hallway a little bit. She then pulled out a grenade pulling its pin out and she thosed it up the stairs in a arch and it landed and in the middle of the hallway and exploded. Alex then ran up the stairs and into a open room.

~You ok ma'am?~ one of Alex's men asked over their helmet radio's.

"Yeah i'm fine. When I throw another grenade two of you run up here to me," Alex ordered over the radio.

Shortly after Alex throwed another grenade down the hall and it exploded and two of her men ran up the stairs and at the same time Alex was peeking just from behind the door frame. The two men reached her position and entered the room.

"See anything?" one of the men asked.

Without turning Alex replied."No," as soon as she said that they heard a tearing sound like something was ripping through a wall and then the wall of the room exploded showering them in dabries as the Predator smashed through the wall. The event stunned everyone for a moment and that that was all the elite zerg needed as its main arms lifted up and swung down impaling the two men, each in the opposite shoulder. Alex turned around and unloaded her Uts-15 shotgun into the zerg beast and it pulled back and disappeared through the hole in the wall it hand came from.

"Are you ok!" Alex shouted as she checked on her two subordinates.

Bothe men were dead as the large scythes had cut into the men's heart and lungs.

"Dame" Alex cursed.

~lieutenant Alex are you ok?~ her other men down stairs called.

Alex was about to respond when she heard the floorboards behind her creek from something applying weight to them and she reacted without thinking spinning around and firing her UTS-15 at the doorway hitting the Predator.

"*UCK," she flicked the firing selector to three round burst. "You," she shot a three round burst into the Predator."You mother ****ing," then another. "Monster," and another and another and another and another and another and another until her mag was empty and she reloaded. By the time she did the rest of her squad had ran up the stairs seeing their squad leader standing over the shredded and broken body of the Zerg Predator.

Afterward green team regrouped out in the courtyard and tended to their wounded and dead.

"You look like shit" Alex said as she saw Dean.

"Yeah well you too," Dean replied. "did you find the queen?."

"Aaah no," Alex said.

After taking a bit of time to regroup Dean, Alex and ten others cleared the remaining two buildings and found the queen in the basement of the last one guarded by a dozen normal Hydralisk. Lucily they didn't encounter anymore of those other cloaking hydralisk. After clearing out the zerg Dean Alex and the rest of green team returned to base. The next morning they got new orders to meet up with the rest of Delta company in Moscow Russia.

* * *

 **Russia February 19th Tuesday**

 **Moscow city**

 **Military HQ**

General Ivankovich the reunited Delta company and valkyria squad met for a briefing of their next mission at the Russian army military HQ. Everyone gathered in a large briefing room with eight rows of chairs and everyone took a set as general Ivankovich stood beside the tv along the wall.

"So whats the new operation?" Alex asked as everyone else wondered the same.

General Ivankovich cleared his throat. "Allied high command has saw fit to finally begin a second large scale operation. The intent of which is to finish off the Zergs main hive cluster in China." Ivankovich paused a moment letting everyone take in the information. "The operation will be carried out with five new hover ships of the Marmota class which were based on original. The power core of which was recovered months ago, and installed into one of the new vessels which will be backed up by the allied airforce and naval task force like last time. However given the greater number of zerg forces in the Chinese hive cluster we'll also have a second operation in place, that is where all of you come in."

At those words everyone looked more interested and the general continued, gesturing to one of the screens on the wall as a picture showing Russia.

"Thanks to the efforts of the Valkyria squad we have discovered how the zerg travel around the planet without being seen by our satellites. As allied high command has suspected for awhile now the Zerg travel by deep underground tunnels that in all likely hood form a network that criss cross all over the world." On screen a simulation of said network appeared as orang lines connecting, splitting and rejoining in a web like network.

"If they have that kind of transportation system they can go anywhere," Sarah said getting a expression of deep thought on her face.

"Hmm I wonder why they haven't hit any of the allied nations capital city's yet," questioned Mason.

Everyone else talked amongst themselves for a time until general Ivankovich continued with his speech.

"Ah hem. It would be easier to say that the zerg are simply alien and that their method of strategy is just as unknowable. Now continuing where I left off the network must connect all zerg hives together, so the backup plan to destroy the main zerg hive cluster in China is to infiltrate a smaller hive cluster south of the main hive cluster on the island of Hainan and use their own tunnel network to reach the main hive clusters innermost chambers and plant a nuclear bomb with a timed detonator. Then after the bomb goes off our satellites will pike up the radiation and disruption of the ground soil caused by the blast that will reveal the location of the underground hive cluster so we can attack both it and the surface hive cluster at the same time with a dozen multi warhead ground penetrating ICBM's."

Everyone gave a shrug or narrowed their eyes at the general at the possible suicide mission.

"Uh with all due respect general Ivankovich," Mason started. "Does high command really think this plan will work."

Riela spoke next. "Me and my team have already successfully used the zergs own transport network. And although it was."

"Gross and unpleasant..." Kimberlee cut in shrugging along with the other members of valkyria squad as they remembered the experience.

"Gross," Riela continued eyeing Kimberlee before turning back to continue." It allowed for a rapid movement from one hive cluster to another."

"Yes."General Ivankovich started. "Miss Riela and the others of valkyria squad have already scouted a hand full of smaller hives close to Moscow using the zergs own tunnel network and High command believe's that this plan has a decent chance of succeeding. Now if no one has has anything else to say your dismissed. I recommend you all take the full week prior to the operation to prepare. The mission begins on the the 25 next Tuesday." the general finished.

After the briefing everyone dispersed going to their own barrack's except for Reese who talked with her friends in valkyria squad as they walked to the base's military cafeteria.

"So I heard you fought against a creep clone of one of the zerg brood queens or something. What was it like." Reese asked staring at Riela as they walked.

Riela sighed replying. "Yeah that's right. And as for how it went." Riela paused thinking. She was tough... and skilled. If I had been fighting the real one I doubt I would have survived. Riela stopped in the middle of the hall and sighed again turning to face her team. "I feel that were going to meet her again during the operation in one week, so will... all of you please train with me until then."

"Of course we'll help train with you. Our lives are on the line too you know, so we all have to get stronger" said Kimberlee.

"It will only be stupid of us to not take the few days we have to train," stated Yijun.

"Yeah we all need to become stronger if we 're going to come out of this mission alive," said Ava.

"Since we're going to be working with Delta company we should train with them also," stated Annika as everyone agreed.

"Well now that we have a plan for the next week we should get something to eat" said Yuliana as her stomach growled making her blush.

"Hmm yes let's get something to eat," Riela stated as she walked towards the cafeteria followed by the others.

Over the next week the girls of valkyria squad trained with Delta company in a cooperative training regimen that included time on the firing range, tactical planning meetings, and hand to hand combat sparring sessions that were a little awkward for the members of Delta company as all of them were picked from elite military groups from around the world while the members of valkyria squad were all just teenagers. Very powerful teenagers with the psionic powers to throw people around, snap necks, incinerate squads and read the minds of others or form powerful barriers and just block all incoming attacks. But without their psionic powers their still only just teenage girls who normally would have never been sent to any battlefield considering the concept of child soldiers is illegal in most of the world. But given the war with the zerg swarm, the conscription of those who could receive psionic powers through gene therapy at Jaeger corporation was far too valuable to the war effort to not use, so its allowed by the global allied governments... for now.

Sarah thought of a training session that would test and force the girls of valkyria squad to think more about how to fight with their powers and not be so reliant on them so much. Without using their powers Valkyria squad found themselves struggling just to keep up with Delta company as they would do normal exercises like jogging ten miles a day. lifting weights in the gym or other training methods.

The girls struggled to do their daily routines but were inspired to push themselves by Riela who never complained about the training even when she was knocked to the mate by Mason in CQC training matches. Riela just got right back up and continued with the match. Eventually on the third day of Delta company and valkyria squads combined training sessions Sarah noticed that Riela was pushing herself way too hard and decided to have a talk.

Riela exited the base's gym and stopped a moment seeing Sarah who had been waiting for her outside. "Miss Riela could we have moment to talk," Sarah asked with a expression of concern.

"Sure" Riela replied as she continued walking to the base cafeteria. A short time later they were both in the cafeteria with a few hundred others personnel.

"Miss Riela i've been watching you and the others for the past three days now and i've noticed that you seem... a little driven," Sarah said.

Riela hurmp at the words,"Huh well if you knew my back round you would know why," she said as she ate some of her steak and mashed potatoes.

Sarah sighed on the inside. "Yes I know all about the Jaeger corporation's... recruiting methods. But what I want to know is why do you think you need to push yourself so hard."

Riela finished chewing and swallowed with a sip of her water. "Its obvious if you think about it," she said staring into Sarah's eyes."

"Revenge for your family," Sarah said matter a factly.

Riela closed her eyes for a moment before responding."Yeah... I still remember when my mom called me on the phone, warning me that the zerg were attacking the city and she told me to grab my little brother and hide somewhere... safe. So I did. I grabbed my four year old brother and ran down to the basement. I thought about going to the attic for a moment but decided not to. Good thing too because of how scent travels down wind. Our house was broken into by what I could only think were Zerglings just a half hour after we had hide. I held my frightened brother in my arms as we sat in a corner of the basement and heard them running around through our house braking things as they went," Riela took a deep breath. "Just a few hours after that we heard explosions. I couldn't tell how close they were or if they were from the zerg or the military and I didn't care. We stayed in the basement for a few days, I don't know how many days we spent eating the food dad had stockpiled for..."Riela closed her eyes and sighed. "For a time just like that... My dad was ah doomsday prepare, even before the Zerg first appeared on the news.

Sarah listened patiently before replying. "That was during the first mass zerg attack on United States right," Sarah said knowing the event was the largest attack of zerg on a nation outside of China and India which killed some 15 million people along America's west coast. The attack lasted for nine days of on again off again combat and raides by zerg. The incident forced a lot of changes in the global allied forces security strategy as a whole and lead to many improvements in zerg early warning and response systems.

"Yeah... me and my brother were found by army soldiers going house to house while they were hunting for zerg on the same day we ran out of food and water. Lucky us." Riela said with a deep sigh." Afterward the soldiers brought us to a refugee relief center in the inner city. We got new clothes and some food and I even meet some of my classmates from school but... even after a week we couldn't find our parents. They were gone. A month afterwards I was approached by this guy from the Jaeger Pharmaceutical corporation and he said I was... receptive to a procedure that could give me power and would help fight the zerg... but only if I wanted to. I asked him what would happen to my little brother and he said that they would take care of him and that I could visit him from time to time."

Sarah gave a sad expression as she continued to listen.

"I eventually said yes and took the gene therapy procedure and got this half silver hair and psionic powers like the other girls. It took me a month to get the hang of using them and then I like many other girls that were there with me were put through a lot of difficult test's, and givin some basic combat training before we were assigned to military and special forces groups. And after a few months of helping them find zerg and their underground hives we rotated out with other girls. Not all of the battles went in our favor even when we could sense where the zerg were coming from. A lot of other girls like me didn't make it back alive..."Rielas expression turned from sad to serious. "So to answer your question the reason I push myself so hard is because I don't want everyones lives... my mom and dads, all the people who were killed by the zerg and those other girls who fought the zerg as best they can like me, didn't waste their lives for nothing, that's why I push myself as hard as I can so I can do the best I can." said Riela.

Sarah blinked for a moment. "I see... I understand I really do... but Riela, just don't push yourself to hard... or you'll brake."

"Yeah I know. After all I have a certain person to kill." Riela stated squeezing her fists tight.

* * *

 **February 24th Sunday**

 **South China sea**

 **250 miles off the coast of Hong Kong**

The allied forces 4th 5th 7th and 9th naval fleets consisting of nearly two hundred ships gathered off the coast of Hong Kong, including the five Marmota class ships the lead ship being commanded by captain Julian and his old crew from the original Marmota. The new ships are equipped with the same weapons and the same capability's as the prototype except for the Valkof, as only the lead ship lead by captain Julian has been equipped with the recovered Valkof. But all five ships have a few improvements here and there, including the repositioning of the antigravity propulsion pods that were replicated by the protoss fabrication matrix's still in Gallia's special shipyards where the prototype Marmota was first built. Over the past two years the technology of the Marmota class ship was refined and improved so now the anti gravity engine's pods are now located under the Marmota class ships belly where the hover skirt offer better protection and lift over the prototype which had them placed on the sides where they were easy targets.

On the bridge of the new Marmota captain Julian sat watching through the new display screens that were along the walls with eight or so feet of armor now covering the bridge offering better protection from the old prototype while maintaining an awareness of the surroundings.

"Sir we got a call coming in from the fleets commanders," reported a bridge comm officer.

"Put them through," captain Julian replied.

One by one the faces of the other fleet captains appeared on the surround screens including Edger danse captain of the USS Nimitz. Captain Adamson of the carrier USS Ranger, along with six others including two admirals.

~Captain Julian I hope that your little attack force is ready?~ asked a admiral.

"Yes all preparations have been completed," Captain Julian replied. "And were ready to begin the operation as soon as you are..." Julian trailed off as warning alarms blared in not just his bridge but from all the captains bridges on the display screens.

~Captain Julian I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short,~ The admiral said with a urgent tone ~ Theres a massive swarm of flying zerg on their way to the fleets location, no doubt a preemptive attack.~

~Seems they've gotten more defensive since the destruction of their main hive in India,~ Captain Adamson said on screen. ~We'll just have to deal with this attack so that Captain Julian and his group can proceed with the operation.~

All the captains and admiral's on screen agreed and blinked off replaced with a view of the outside with a hud system that showed information on the approaching swarm of zerg. The tactical computers sifted through the sensor date listing the approximate number of hostiles on the hud and their types ranging from a thousand Mutalisk and scourges to a few hundred Overseers and Guardians all of which looked like a dark cloud on the horizon.

"All crew prepare for battle, the operation has begun" Captain Julian stated as his crew quickly readied themselves for the coming battle.

Within moments the two hundred strong allied fleet fired volley after volley of hundreds anti air missiles at the approaching zerg swarm and each missile split into four or six others. The continues stream of now thousands of missiles met a counter attack of glaives that shot down half of them resulting in a spectacular display of firepower as steel missiles and organic glaives collided in the air filling it with a display of color and smoke stretched across twenty miles. Some glaives got through the cloud of smoke and were quickly shot down as did the human missiles that impacted the flying swarm of zerg killing a few hundred.

Then the two forces met at closer range, the human navy being pelted by cloud like waves of glaives and suicide Scourges, and the zerg air force being shredded by quad linked mk3 phalanx gun,s and blasted out of the air by close rang anti air missiles and cannon fire.

The ranged fire from both sides drew closer until the swarming zerg flyers were directly over the allied navy as Mutalisk and Scourges were downed by the dozens as Guardians as took the fire and bombarded the fleet blasting large holes into the ships steel hulls.

The commanders of the fleet ordered the destruction of the zerg Guardian,s as a priority as they were easily sinking ships in just a few well placed hits and were a greater threat. The navel vs air battle continued for a good long hour until the flying swarm retreated back over land. Giveing the fleet the chance to use a nuke to finish them off. Another barrage of missiles flew from the damaged fleet and drew near to the remaining zerg flyers as some remaining Scourges changed direction to intercept the missiles but then the missiles split and doubled in number and downed most of the Scourges and the one that was the nuke got through and detonated with a blinding flash in range of the zerg flyers smashing them to bloody past with the overpressure blastwave.

With the Zerg threat gone for the moment the five Marmota class ships moved out under the protection of the aircraft which were saved for this stage of the operation and all five ships quickly reached shore and floated up to a altitude of 1000 feet. High enough to intercept Zerg AA fire but low enough to see any incoming zerg flyers.

Ten miles off the coast of Hainan island captain Anton stood in his sub's bridge as the valkyria squad leader Riela entered through the tight entrance way.

"Captain Anton thanks for the ride to Hainan." Riela greeted.

"No problem miss Riela. I only wise I and my crew could be more than just your transports to Hainan, but my ship is not built for surface combat. But getting you and your squad there is still and honor," Anton replied.

"Captain Anton we've reached the drop off point," Anton's XO (second in command) reported.

Anton turned to his XO replying then turning back to Riela. "Good. Miss Riela I wish you good luck on your mission," Anton said as he held his hand up to shake hands.

Riela grabbed his hand and they shook hands, "Thank you captain. And I hope you and your crew have a safe trip out of these waters."

Riela prompley left the bridge and went to the rear of the ship where Valkyria squad were getting ready for their trip in the two advanced SEAL Delivery System (ASDS) a midget submarine operated and donated for this mission by the United States Navy and United States Special Operations Command. Its designed to provide stealthy submerged transportation for special operations forces from the decks of nuclear submarines for primary use as an insertion platform for covert and clandestine operations.

"Everyone ready?" Riela asked as she saw her team along with Mason, Mark and her team all in their wetsuits.

"We're all ready Riela," Mason replied as the girls closed up their water tight bags that contain their clothes for when they reach dry land. Mason and Mark both had a little experience with underwater deployments so they volunteered to help Valkyria squad in their submarine deployment.

In just a few more minutes Mason Mark and Valkyria squad were deployed in the oversized torpedo like craft and traveled the rest of the way to the island of Hainan on their own. After a long 42 minute trip in the water tight ASDS, Valkria squad along with Mason and Mark reached shore and got out of the craft and changed out of their wetsuits and into their newest combat garb based on Gallia,s valkyrur design that Aliasse's wore during the fated mission two years ago. Mason and Mark were both already wearing their combat exo-suits which were the newest modal being more compact and a little lighter but providing almost the same amount of defense as older modals.

Within a few moments Valkyria squad was ready and moved out for the nearest zerg hive cluster which was tiny compared to the larger ones but still could hold hundreds if not thousands of zerg. Valkyria squads mission was to find a zerg transport structure and then radio for the rest of Delta company who will drop in after a air strike clears out the zerg. After a short romp through the hive cluster telekinetically smashing, pyrokinesis burning and shooting the defending zerg full of bullet holes. Mason, Mark and valkyria squad found the transport structure and radioed for reinforcements.

In the tactical command center on board the USS Ranger, Sarah Ava, Colonel Randolph waited and watched valkyria squads progress from a satellite's view until they received the signal.

"Sir Valkyria squad has found the objective and have called for reinforcements," Sarah satated as she listened to the transmission from her head phones.

"Order the bombers to take off," ordered Colonel Randolph as other personnel followed his orders.

"Delta company Valkyria squad has found the objective. Prepare to launch shortly after the bombers," Sarah said over the radio to Delta company who were waiting in the carriers hanger bay.

In the USS Rangers inner hanger Delta company waited for the word to head out when Jacob heard Sarah's voice come over the radio telling them to head out.

"Roger Sarah. Were ready to take off. Ok Delta company were heading out let move, move, move," Jacob shouted as he and the rest of delta company marched out to the upper flight deck just as the bombers were done launching. Delta company marched over to their pair of V-44 heavy ospreys waiting for them at the Rangers rear flight deck.

Ten minute's later a formation of F/A-18 hornets shored over head of Valkyria squad as they held off the remaining zerg forces in the hive cluster as it was bombed to ashe's and burning flesh with the exception of Valkyria squad and the zerg nydus hub which were both protected under Annika,s psionic barrier.

A few minutes after the air strike, Delta company were air dropped from the two V-44 heavy osprey's as they flew over head. And Delta company parachuted down to the destroyed hive cluster and with the united force of both Valkyria squad and Delta company they continued into the Nydus hub and after a short time of deliberating which hole they should enter to reach the primary hive cluster farther north they entered the slimy Nydus hub and were pushed along through the fleshy tunnel by the undulating, sopping wet mucus covered muscles until they reached their destination.

"Aaaah that is disgusting," exclaimed Reese along with everyone else in Delta company upon exiting the nydus hub who were all flicking or wiping the slime off their armor as they exited the nydus hub.

"Yeah well at least you guys have that armor on. How do you think we feel countered Kimberlee as she and the rest of Valkyria squad were also wiping the slimy goo off themselves."

"Enough banter lets continue to our objective," Said Jacob as he flicked some goo off his right hand.

The united Delta company and Valkyria squad continued on deeper into the cave network and quickly encountered small groups of Zerglings. Valkyria squad quickly eliminated the threat with their psionic power but It didn't take long for the word of intruders in the zerg underground hive network to spread via the hive mind and after word hordes of hundred of zerg of both normal and alpha types converged on the human intruders. The operation quickly turned into a running battle with Delta company and Valkyria squad fighting off a zerg assault and moving onto the next minor hive cluster in the network in a repetitive cycle of fight and advance, battle and retreat. But thanks to Delta company's numbers and experience combined with Valkyria squads powers they didn't take any casualties.

Finally after two hours of near constant combat Delta company and Valkyria squad reached their detonation the main zerg hive cluster.

"Queen!" shouted a Delta company soldier as a zerg queen rounded a corner firing its spines along with a group of Hydralisk following behind it, their secondary heads bobbing up and down as they fire pairs of spines at the humans intruders. But the barrage of spines were quickly stopped by Annika,s psionic barriers. Mark agled his M134 minigun around the edge of the barrier and let loss a hail of fire shredding the armor of the Queen and Hydralisk before two other members of Delta company finished them off with a few shots of their 40mm Mk19 grenade launchers blasting the zerg to meaty bits.

"Aaaah dame there's no end to them," complained a member of Delta company.

"That's why we need to find the center of the hive cluster and plant this bomb," shouted Jacob as he lugged around the said bomb. "Reese you got anything."

Reese concentrated in the center of the circle of soldiers protecting her as the battle raged with Valkyria squad unable to find the location because they were helping Delta company fend off the none stop zerg assault. Reese focused on sensing the strongest psionic presence thinking that would be where the brood queen would be and that would maybe the center of the main China hive cluster. After a few moments of focusing Reese felt a very powerful psionic presence to her left through the tunnel in that direction.

"I think it's down the tunnel to our left," Reese shouted over her suits radio as she pointed down the tunnel.

Through the storm of psionic attacks, gunfire and zerg shrieks Jacob and Riela looked at Reese seeing the tunnel she was pointing to and which just so happened to be the tunnel where most of the zerg reinforcements were coming from.

"Of course, it had to be that way!" Mason sarcastically grumbled.

"Cover me I'll clear the way," Riela shouted over the radio as she ran to the front of the group and charged up her lance as everyone did their best to cover her changing their angle of fire to eliminate and zerg that looked like they may hit Riela.

After a minute Riela pointed the rapidly spinning glowing lance at the tunnel which just so happen to be where a queen was standing as yet another group of Hydralisk and Roaches appeared behind her through it. Riela fired the lance at the queen and new group of zerg surrounding her shooting a wide beam that vaporized all of them in one blinding flash. The display of power must have made an impression as the remaining zerg retreated down the other tunnels leaving everyone partly relived but at the sametime partly worried.

"Well I guess we showed them," Kimberlee shouted exhausted from the battle like everyone else.

"Everyone keep your guard up we don't know what,s a head of us," Jacob warned as he and Riela walked down the tunnel with Reese behind them followed shortly by everyone else.

After a few minutes of walking Delta company and Valkyria squad made great progress now that they didn't have to fight every step of the way and eventually reached innermost chamber where they were in awe of the massive underground chamber that was far larger than any they have seen before as well as the massive pyramid like zerg structure and support column in the middle of the chamber.

"Welcome," Nakool proclaimed her voice reverberating through the giant chamber catching everyone's attention. "Your the first humans to reach this far into one of our main hive clusters so I guess a congratulations is in order. Well done."

"Shit not you again," Mason said as he and everyone else saw Nakool standing atop the giant pyramid like hive structure looking down at them.

"I am Nakool. The one you humans fought before was my sister Zavara," Nakool corrected as she jumped down from the hive structure and extended her wings gliding down to and landed in front of the 156 humans intruding into her domain and was quickly fired upon. A hail of bullets, grenade's and psionic attacks struck Nakool as her body resisted the telekinetic blasts force's, high tempturer pyrokinesis armor piercing projectile attacks.

"Ugh well excuse me you both look the same," Dean Lynwood shouted as he Alex and the others of Delta company fired upon the brood queen. A hail of Bullets and grenade's continued to impact and explode against Nakools softly glowing body reinforced by her psionic power.

"Hold fire. Hold fire," Jacob ordered as the gun fire stopped showing that it did little to no visable damage and Nakool almost mockingly crossed her arms and gave a bored expression. Dean looked over to Jacob and Mason who were keeping their eyes on the zerg brood queen along with the members of Valkyria squad.

"Oh right," Dean said as he remembered how the last Brood queen Delta company fought was practically invulnerable to their normal weapons. Then Riela stepped forward and stared at the brood queen with focused eyes as Nakool stared back at her.

"Riela you look more focused than last time we fought. But the power you and the other valkyria of your squad hold was stolen from our empress and the other two valkyrur," Nakool stated as she got a glaring look from Jacob and Mason.

"What do you mean. Are you saying there are three Valkyrur?" Jacob asked knowing of Ellen and Aliasse but surprised to discover that there is a third.

Nakool gave a fanged smile before replying. "Yes there are. The first was Alicia who awoken to her powers during the German invasion of Gallia during world war two. Im sure at least some of you know of the events of that conflict. The other two, one being my empress who leads the Zerg swarm, and the other Aliasse whom a few of you in Delta company know from the operation two years ago which destroyed the main hive cluster in India. Both awoke to their powers in more... recent times," Nakool watched the expressions of Mason and Jacob through their armored visors as they took in this information as she continued. "Just so you know I know all about your plan to place a nuke in this hive cluster and then flee. And i'm actually quite willing to let you do this and to explain the Zerg swarms motivations to you," Nakool said as the expressions on the humans faces turned to ones of both surprise and confusion.

"And why should we believe anything you say," Riela questioned in a disbelieving and hostile tone as Nakool just tilted her head with a pondering look on her face, as Jacob Mason and Dean gathered for a talk.

"Maybe we could get some information from her. She seems to be in a generous mood," Mason stated.

"But what if this is just a trap to buy more time to bring more reinforcement,s here to finish us off," Dean said expressing caution as Jacob thought more deeply.

"Id rather just get the mission over with but... we have a opportunity to gather information one the zerg and their motivations," suggested Jacob.

"Well if you think that it's worth it then maybe," said Dean.

"Ok are we in agreement to hear the Brood queen out," Mason asked and both Dean and Jacob nodded. "Ok then." he said as they turned around to give Nakool their reply.

"Alright Nakool, tell us why your willing to let us just blow up your own hive cluster?" Jacob asked as Riela glared back at him and than looked back to Nakool.

"Because it's apart of my empresses plan and, this hive cluster has fulfilled its purpose," Nakool answered.

"And what plan would that be," Riela asked in a hostile tone.

"To depopulate south China as was the overall purpose of the war in general." Nakool replied as Delta company started getting itchy trigger fingers and the girls of valkyria squad were visibly angry. "My empresses secondary reason for starting a war with humanity was to... motivate you to change and evolve. You humans have been stagnating for the past eighty years. Held back by the greedy fools who control corporations and the development of new technology along with the incompetent leadership of your governments. humans were well on your way to extinction from overpopulation, environmental destruction and technological stagnation."

All the battle hardened members of Delta company and Valkyria squad were taken aback at those words not knowing how to feel or respond as Nakool continued.

"My empresses overall plan was to reduce the global population of humans thereby reducing the strain on global resources and forcing humanity. Now faced with a global threat from a outside and very... alien enemy to unify the world's nations and also spur technological development forwards," Nakool finished.

At that many members of Delta company started talking amongst themselves concerning said topics as Jacob narrowed his eyes and dropped his jaw for a moment at that little revelation. "So your telling us that the whole war. The death's of billions of people was all just to force our species to evolve and change," said Jacob in a enraged tone as Nakool simple nodded and replied.

"Yes. Is that not the history of humanity a story of war against yourselves and survival against weather, disease and famine. And through that crucible of pain and loss your species becomes stronger. It is the same for all lifeforms and us Zerg. Only we Zerg far better at it," said Nakool ending in a snide remark.

At those last words Riela could not hold back any more and lunged towards Nakool in a near rage but Nakool grabbed the tip of her lance and held it in a iron grip.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part so please listen,"Nakool said staring into Rielas eyes." This lance belong's to Aliasse who two years ago was captured by a another group of aliens called Tal'darim. They also captured my empress and for the past two years I and the rest of the swarm have faithfully carried out her plan. But we have also been planning her rescue along with the other two Valkyrur."

Jacob walked forward and placed a armored hand on Rielas shoulder and she glanced back to him and the with a long sigh backed off.

"So Aliasse was taken by these Tal'darim two years ago. Get to your point Nakool!" Jacob said glaring into Nakools eyes.

"As per my empresses plan the war will end shortly after this Hive cluster is destroyed. All hostility between us Zerg and humanity will end," said Nakool as everyone stood there speechless as she continued. "But as I have said, my empress is currently the prisoner of the Tal'darim as so proof of the end of hostilities I... we of the swarm want the allied powers to aide in her rescue."

Delta company and Valkyria squad continued talking amongst themselves about all of this as Jacob continued to stare into Nakools eyes glowing orange with a glint of blue in them. "So what. We blow up this hive cluster. And help you get your... empress back. And then the war just ends," Jacob said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes."Nakool confirmed." That is what im saying, but." Nakool said turning eyes to Riela." However I highly doubt Riela will be satisfied until she has her fight with me. After all she and I still have a score to settle."

"Yes we do," proclaimed Riela as she gripped her lance and shield tighter and turned back to the others. "No one else interfere, got it" Riela stated with a dead serious glare and tone of voice.

All of Delta company moved to the edge of the room as Valkyria squad had a talk with their leader.

"Are you sure you want to do this Riela?" questioned Annika as she and the other members of Valkyria squad had worried expressions.

Riela looked side to side at her team and gave a long sigh. "Don't everyone worry i'll be fine. I just have a score to settle with Nakool. I need to finish our little fight from before and vent my hatred a little." Riela replied as Nakool waited in the center of the room."

"Are you sure?" Kimberlee asked in a worried tone as Riela turned to face her.

"Listen I know the war could end after this. So I won't go to over board but." Riela gave a long sigh closing her eyes. "I want to see how far I can go with these... false powers I... we were given. Besides Im sure Nakool wants to finish our little score to."

The members of Valkyria squad all made their peace and understood that Riela had made up her mind.

"Ok but... just tell make sure you don't over do it," asked Yuliana, as Riela was reminded of what Sarah Ava had told her before.

Riela closed her eyes looking down and then looked back up to her squad and friends for the past two years. "I won't."

After the little exchange Riela walked to the center of the chamber meeting Nakool and the two just stared at each other for a moment sizing each other up. Then in a flash of movement Nakool got behind Riela leaving a trail of torn creep from her super high speed movement. Riela barely jumped forward in time to evade the clawed strike and turned around bringing up her shield to block a second attack and lifted her lance up to Nakools belly and with a strong thrust struck Nakool pushing her back a few inch's.

"Hah that all you got. Your weak," said Nakool with a fierce fanged smile as she batted the lance away and roundhouse kicked Riela sending her flying ten feet back.

"Riela!" Kimberlee shouted with concern from the sidelines.

"I'm all right..." Riela said getting up to her feet, spit out little blood."Ok time to go all in," Riela said as she gathered every ounce of her false and temporary psionic powers.

"About time you got serious,"Nakool thought as she felt the valkyria psionic power rise higher and higher until Riela was able to form a flame aura around herself and her eyes turned red and her lance was now spinning at high rpm with a spiral blue aura around it.

Riela dashed forwards in a blur striking down with great force creating a small explosion on impact with the ground as Nakool dodged away just in time. Riela felt like time was slowing as she saw Nakool drifting away. Nakool landed on her feet and lunged back at Riela who spun on her heels spinning around twice until releasing a wave of psionic energy from her shield as Nakool was just inches from her and the impact sent Nakool flying back twenty feet. Nakool slammed into the ground and bounced with a back flip landing on her feet looked up to see Rielas lance tip thrust at her head. Nakool flipped backwards and leaped away a few dozen feet while sending a psionic blast orb back at Riela who blocked it with a barrier from her shield.

Nakool gave a quick smile an promptly sent a stream of a dozen more psi-blast orbs at Riela. The explosions created a smoke cloud and before it could disperse a rapid fire stream of blue psi-bolts shot through the cloud hitting Nakool knocking her off balance for a moment until she jumped out of the firing path. Riela then smashed her psionically charged shield onto the ground dispersing the smoke and sending a large telekinetic shock wave surging at Nakool who took guard stance bending her knees and lowering her center of gravity. The impact sent the Brood queen flying backwards as her clawed feet dug a pair of trenches in the ground for twenty feet before stopping. Nakool dropped her guard and gave her opponent a smile as she was thoroughly enjoying the battle as the two ran at each other again and they continued the fight.

On the side lines everyone else was having a hard time keeping up with the speed of the two combatants. The most anyone could make out was that they were for the most part evenly matched. But as the battle entered its twenty second minute it looked more and more like Rielas movements were getting slower but still no one could muster the nerve to interfere with the match.

Riela swung her lance in a rapid flurry of attacks every third swing leaving a glowing scar on Nakools body. Nakool flexed her armored tail around stopping the flurry of attacks and batted the lance away as Riela slouched breathing heavily from exhaustion and the strain of her powers on her own human body.

"Want to stop. You look like your going to drop from the strain on your body at this rate," stated Nakool but the words simply seemed to reinvigorate Riela who took a few deep breaths and stood up straight again.

"Not on your life. Let's continue." Riela replied as she held her shield forwards and placed her lance on the shields side and stood her ground before disappearing in a blur as she dashed forwards attempting to impal her lance into Nakool but at the last instant she sent her shield flying away in a curving arch around her. The Brood queen had her eyes focused on the lance and turned on her left heel stepping to her side with her right foot as the lance streaked through the air missing Nakools face by scant inch's. Time seemed to slow as Nakool watched the lance pass her and she gathered psionic energy into her left hand and grabbed onto the passing lance holding it in place with a iron grip even slowing its rotation. But then Nakool noticed that Riela had a smile on her face. Nakool only then noticed the shield was gone from Rielas left hand and felt something hit her in the side at high velocity. Time moved normally and Nakool was sent flying pushed by the telekinetically propaled shield and smashed into the chambers wall a few one hundred feet away.

Nakool hacked up a bit blood as she looked down to see the spiral shield partly cutting into her midsection. Riela gave a weakened breath and then used the last of her power to throw the spinning lance at her opponent. Nakool looked up to see the lance flying to her and in a near instant extended her left hand to block the attack. The lance pierced into her hand and the psionic power with the high speed rotation of the lance ripped through her arm and buried itself into her left shoulder and the wall as Nakool gav out a pained roar.

"Oh wow Riela used her telekinesis to send the shield flying around her like a boomerang," Ava said impressed at the technique and noting what had happened as Nakool grabbed the lance stuck in her shoulder with her right arm and looked back at Riela who despite the situation was the one who looked like she was going to fall over.

"Heh... I... win... ah" said Riela as her flam aura faded away and she collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness as her fellow members of Valkyria squad rushed to her side.

Nakool gave a satisfied sigh and pulled the lance out of her shoulder and removed the shield from her gut as both wounds quickly started to heal. Nakool then walked over to her unconscious opponent with the shield in her right hand and the lance tucked under her right arm as her left arm was gone.

"Well done Riela you've earned my respect," Nakool said standing over Riela as she was surrounded by her squad. "Take these they belong to her." Nakool said dropping the lance and shield and then turning to Jacob and Mason as they walked over." Jacob, Mason." Nakool called out getting the two to wonder how she knows their names but then they figured that it doesn't matter. "You may now place that bomb. I'm leaving now, I suggest you do as we'll. Oh and the deal I told you about will be talked about in more detail later in Gallia in a few days," Nakool said as she left.

Shortly after Nakool left, Delta team planted the nuke and they and Valkyria squad quickly left going back the way they had came and within a half hour the bomb detonated vaporizing a good portion of the underground half of the main hive cluster and within a few minutes of that a group of ICBMS arrived over the surface remnants of the main hive cluster and split into dozens of smaller bunker busters which pierced into the dozens of armored domes and demolished the remaining main hive cluster on the surface. It was a little disappointing but the five Marmota class ships didn't make it in time to do much other than to confirm the destruction of the main hive cluster in south China which didn't mean that the zerg wound just leave the continent but it did mean the combat strength of the zerg and their chain of command and level of coordination would be far weaker and would give the Chinese a far better chance to push the zerg out of their country.

Just a day later the whole world was told about the successful operation and the everyone was cheering over the victory. And a few days after the operation a secret meeting of high ranking allied command staff and representatives would meet with leaders of the Zerg swarm to talk more in depth of the so called plan of the swarms empress Ellen and the peace that will come after the rescue of her and the other two Valkyrur.

 **Chapter end**


	29. Chapter 29

Valkyria **chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 29 Uneasy allies**

 **Gallia**

 **February 26th Tuesday**

 **Randgriz castle 9:02 PM**

It had been a few days since the destruction of the main zerg hive in China and like what Nakool had said before leaving there was indeed a high level meeting between representatives of both the global allied powers and the zerg swarm in Gallia at castle Randgriz. The people chosen for the meeting included the Gallian royal family who were hosting the meeting as well as some people representing the United Nations and by extension the whole of the allied nations. General Lions along with the leaders of Delta company and Valkyria squad were also coming to the meeting as they were requested to attend by the zerg.

A black stretched limo pulled out from the Randgriz airport and drove through the streets and then down the central road going through the city. The somewhat long car made its way through the city and stopped at the main gate separating the new and old district's for a short security check and then proceeded to enter the old district and make its way to Castle Randgriz. Upon parking at the guarded front entrance way the limos passengers exited the car.

Inside the Castle's throne room which was also the meeting room, were all three members of the gallian royal family. Archduke Archduke William Gi Randgriz sat upon his throne with his wife the Archduchess Maria Randgriz standing at his side with their only daughter Princess Lily Randgriz who had a worrisome look on her face as she stared long and hard at her feet as though she was thinking about something.

"Our first guests have arrived," Kurt Irving said as he and Nathan walked across the long room and to the three royals and saw the expression on Lily's face. "Are you ok princess?" he asked.

Lily looked up to Kurt and Nathan. "I'm fine. I just can't get what that Zerg told us out of my mind."

Archduke William Randgriz turned his head to his child, also with a look of concern on his face. "I know how you feel Lily. With how things are we have no choice but for our three groups to work together and deal with the Tal'darim as well as Rescue Aliasse and Alicia."

Maria turned to her husband and also spoke. "True but... we must first see how this meeting goes first."

William gave a sigh and sat straighter turning his head to his wife."Yes dear your right. I just hope we can all come to an understanding," the archduke said as the door to the throne room opened a little and a member of the castle staff announced the arrival of the allied nations representative's.

Everyone in the throne room then watched as General Lions and the UN representative, Cerise Christine (both chosen to represent the whole of the allied nations for this meeting.) along with a few members of both Delta company and Valkyria squad. Colonel Randolph, Sarah Ava, Jacob william, Mason hawk, Dean Lynwood and from Valkyria squad Riela Marcellis who had just woke up a day ago from her battle with Nakool, all entered and walk up to the waiting Gallian royal family.

"Well the first group is here. Now I wonder when the other two representatives will arrive."Nathan wondered.

Outside behind Randgriz Castle, three royal guards, Lucas benson, Rick ashton and Hector disa waited on the dock for the Zerg and Protoss representatives to arrive when the sky high above the moonlit lake twisted and opened creating a pure white opening surrounded by a twisting blackness that was contrasted against the moon in the sky. From the warp gate came a gray blue manta ray shaped zerg as the three humans on the dock finally noticed the black twistedness staining the image of the moon in the sky and they stared up in surprise and awe at the sight. The warp gate quickly closed behind the manta ray like zerg as it drifted down almost like paper from the sky to the water below and with a small flap of its wings and tail it stopped its own descent and hovered over the lake's surface creating a small ripple that expanded across the lake. The Zerg then started undulated its tail and silently and slowly glided over the waters surface over to the docks creating a wake by its gravity warping field without touching the water itself.

As the three royal guards watched the zerg approach they could barley make out its features in the moon light. The giant zerg had two flat horn like spikes covered by the blue gray skin extending forwards from both sides of its head in the middle of the wing shaped body which looked like it span about 422 feet wide with teardrop shaped pods at the wingtips, both of which had short and somewhat thick tringler fins on their top and bottom. Along the back ran a rounded triangular ridgeline, wide at the base thin at the top that reminded of a submarine conning tower which was thicker in the front where two horizontal fins extended from and got smaller and ended at the base of the wide flat tail.

The zerg was named the Abyss ray and was a new type of all environment stealth attack and scouting zerg that has a even more evolved form of the stealth skin first developed in the zergling verient the hunter which was just one of its stealth features as the whole of its body was designed for stealth by Abastein and the other evolutions masters to be as stealthy as possible and capable of propelling itself through the ocean, sky and outer space thanks to an array of many small gravity warping organ's evolved from the same ones the other flying zerg have. These organ's placed throughout the Abyss rays wings and tail allows it to be far faster and have greater acceleration and maneuverability than any other flying zerg and can also make warp jumps like a Behemoth and is the first attempt by the swarm to create a smaller scale zerg with that ability. The Abyss ray is meant to be a middle ground between the Mutalisk and the Behemoth.

Lucas benson, Rick ashton and Hector disa all continued to watch as the floating zerg beast got closer until stopping at the docks as they stood with their mouths open watching as the skin atop the Abyss rays back ridge split open revealing a second skin underneath that also opened up but like a airtight hatch and from the hole came two lizard like figures the men recognized as the same type of zerg as from before.

After a short time two more figures came out of the mantaray like Zerg, one a zerg women with gray with black plating over her body and tentacle like hair and two large folded tentacles coming off her back. The other person was a Protoss with a black robe and hood covering his golden armor underneath with a pair of Hydralisk skull's on both his shoulders.

Both Izsha and Zerion walked off the Abyss ray and onto the stone docks with the two Zerg Phantoms following behind, and they approached the three humans which only then closed their gaping mouths.

"Umm are you the Zerg and protoss representatives?" Lucas benson asked as Izsha stared down at him.

"Yes we are, Im Izsha this is Zerion."Izsha replied gesturing to her uneasy protoss ally beside her," Will you three be escorting us to the meeting."

The three men seemed intimidated by the four powerful and much taller aliens standing before them but still they had a job to do so they did it.

"Ma'am um they... your escorts have to stay here." Rick ashton said nervously trying to maintain his composure.

"Very well" Izsha replied ordering the two Phantoms to stay with the Abyss ray.

The three humans of the gallian royal guard with the Zerg and Protoss representatives walked from the docks to Randgriz castle and through its halls, to the throne room where the others were already waiting for them.

Elsewhere along Gallias southern coast along the Baltic sea lay the harbor city of Anthold. At the harbor city's northernmost point lay the naval base from where the Marmota and its successor ships were built and deployed from. Within the naval base lay a steel reinforced concrete building which covered a drydock like a cave was left over from WW2. The large concrete building protected ships from bombers and spy plans. But in more recent times the decades old structure has been repurposed and expanded for the construction of the Marmota and later its mass produced versions. Within the dock many engineer's went about their work welding steel, moving materials and parts or repairing them when suddenly one after another the dock workers started falling dead each with a steaming burn mark on or even through their bodies like something had burned its way through them. Some who witnessed the deaths were stunned at the occurrence while others ran over to see what had happened only for them to also be slayed by the invisible blades, and within a mere seven minutes the large ship dock lay quiet with the bodys of almost 48 dead workers scattered about as a Tal'darim shuttle decloaked hovering over the large hollow drydock cavity in the ground where a ship would be constructed in or docked for repairs. The shuttle turned around and slowly lowered down far enough for its rear ramp to drop onto the drydocks concrete floor. From out of the shuttle walked Zyrex as a group of twenty blood hunters decloaked around him.

"Have you secured the fabrication matrices," Zyrex asked in deep commanding tone.

"Yes ascendant Zyrex. We have found them in the rear most part of this chamber," one of the blood hunters replied.

"Good."Zyrex started." It is time we retake what we have given before we leave this world for good. So that we may continue our mission and release our gods from the accursed seal placed upon their dimension by the wretched Ecumene," Zyrex finished in a hateful tone.

After a short time the shuttle was loaded up with a few of the fabrication matrices and the shuttle left only to be replaced by a second and then a third shuttle all of which were loaded with the last of the fabrication matrices and left with Zyrex all before anyone outside of the concrete covered drydock knew what had happened.

Back at Randgriz castle the doors to the throne room opened as Lucas benson, Rick ashton and Hector disa entered with the Zerg and Protoss representative behind them. Everyone in the throne room watched with great interest as the two aliens Izsha and Zerion walked through the grand room stopping just a mere twenty feet from everyone else by the throne. Kurt and Zerion both noticed each other and nodded despite not having seen each other for two over years. Izsha also glanced over at the members of Delta company and recognized Sarah, Jacob, and Mason and recognized them from Ellen's memory's.

"Greetings Izsha of the Zerg, and Zerion of the Protoss. I am the archduke William gi Randgriz who as per your request will oversee this discussion of peace negotiations between the allied nations and the Zerg swarm," the royal leader proclaimed.

Izsha smiled at the grand greeting and catching the underlying emotions of apprehension in the archdukes voice before replying. "Archduke of house Randgriz." Izsha began. "I would like to start this discussion by firstly giving my thanks to you for allowing this event to take place in your nation. Secondly I would like to clarify that even if we all come to an agreement here today the hostility between humans and Zerg will not completely end forever."

At those words every human felt a tad curious at what Izsha means exactly if they' weren't here to make peace between the humans and Zerg.

"My name is Cerise Christine Im the UN representative. What do you mean by that exactly?" the woman asked as Izsha turned to the middle aged women.

"I men't no deception." Izsha began as Zerion crossed his arms, he already knowing what she was going to say." I fully intend to end the current conflict between our two species with this meeting. However in the long term the zerg swarm and humanity will resume their... hostilities as pur my empresses plan.

"And what plan would that be?" Cerise asked curious.

"The overall plan of my empress is to have a regulated but on and off again conflict between the zerg and other advanced civilizations. We zerg consider it our duty as the ultimate predators to... keep other races like yours on your feet and to regulate you. If we don't then your civilization will become arrogant and complacent, stagnant and self destructive just like it already has. Not to mention you will overpopulate and destroy your own environment which will lead to the extinction of other species, and again just like what you humans have already done to the Earth," Izsha explained as the humans all felt a bit of shame for what humanity has done to its self and the planet.

While everyone else was trying to wrap their heads around what Izsha said, Sarah finally understood the full plan of the Zerg empress and the words she had said to Sarah two years ago. "The threat of death pushes people to change and better themselves because if they don't change, they die."

"What do you mean miss Ava," Cerise asked turning to face her.

Sarah turned to the Cerise to and replied. "In nature conflict between two species pushes both to evolve and change and helps to prevent stagnation in both predator and pray species. It may be a... different kind of relationship then what were used to, but I guess in a way it helps to ensure the mutual survival of both our species in the long term. In a weird sort of way."

General Lions thought a moment on the matter and then turned to Izsha "I understand the meaning behind your intentions even though I don't like them, but tell me this. How far in the future exactly will this new conflict start."

"Oh it really depends on you humans." Izsha replied.

"And what does that mean?" Jacob asked.

Izsha grinned crossing her arms "It depends on how much of a effort humanity puts into reforming itself. Both as a species and as a civilization, and how fast you expand beyond Earth and the solar system. If you humans just stand around Earth and do nothing like you have over the past few decades even though you have the tech to go to outer space, then us zerg... will just have to start poking at you again to make sure your alive. But to answer your question General Lions around... two hundred to three hundreds years."

At those words everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Im beginning to understand you a little better now Izsha,"Cerise said as everyone eyed the tentacle headed zerg woman." But what will you zerg do after the war ends?"

"Unlike you humans we zerg seek to evolve and change. We understand that to remain the same is to stagnate. To stagnate is no different than being dead, that is why we will attack other advanced races like we have humanity as conflict is the best catalyst for change. We do not seek perfection for perfection in a... idea a opinion not a state of being. Survival through evolution is what we truly seek for ourselves and other races. So after the war is over the swarm will leave the earth... after a few years of preparation."

"You'll leave... just like that," Mason said in a disbelieving tone as he and the others were more than a little skeptical.

"Where will you go when you leave," princess Lily asked joining in on the conversation much to her parents surprise.

Izsha turned to the Gallian Princess standing beside her parents. "Well we'll keep a few hive clusters in the solar system. But once we find a suitable planet every zerg on the Earth will be relocated to the new world."

That got a few people present interested and a little more believing in the zerg women's words.

"You zerg can travel to other star systems then," Sarah asked wanting conformation.

"Yes. The zerg have the ability to travel to other star systems. However we have only explored Alpha Centauri so far," Izsha said nonchalantly like its no big deal.

"Wait what? you've already bent to alpha centauri," asked Riela in a surprised tone as she remembered watching a tv documentary about space that talked about the Alpha centauri star system as it was the closest to the solar system.

"Yes but as I said before we have not placed any hive clusters on any of the planets there," Izsha replied letting it slip that she knew that there were more than one planet at the Alpha centauri star system.

"I believe we've gotten of topic," Zerion stated stoically in his psionic voice turning the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Yes we should get get back to the peace talks," Izsha said as everyone got back on topic.

After a half hour of more talking the peace talks were finished. Zerion then explained to everyone about the Tal'darim and that they are holding his people's hostage and have for the past two years been forcing them to fix the Tal'darim ship and that it is now near completion. Izsha also explained that it was the Tal'darim who took Aliasse and Ellen two years ago but for what purpose is still unknown other then to harvest psionic power from them. Zerion also explained about Kainok's past and that he was somehow turned to serve as a Tal'darim agent and that Richard and his corporation also served Azrumath leader of the Tal'darim. Archduke William, his wife Maria, Lily and Riela, were all quite shocked at that bit of information.

As the talks continued the topic changed to how the united forces of the allied nations, Zerg swarm and Protoss would fight against the Tal'darim. The conversation went on for another half hour as Izsha explained the strategy and Zerion stepped aside to met with Kurt and Nathan.

"Hello Zerion It has been a long time. This is my friend Nathan" Kurt introduced as he and Zerion shook hands and his hand being comically small compared to Zerions.

"En taro adun my friends Kurt, Nathan. It is good to see you again," Zerion replied.

"Zerion if I may ask. If you could get into the Tal'darim ship undetected why didn't you just release Ellen, Aliasse and Alicia from their prison" Nathan asked.

Zerions eyes narrowed in what looked like a annoyed expression." When I first returned to the Tal'darim ship to find Ellen and Aliasse after they were captured Ellen asked me how long it would take until the repairs to the Tal'darim ship were completed. The four of us then talked for a bit and we decided to let things be as my people still on Mars, Phobos and the Tal'darim ship are all hostages and if we were to act in haste we would not be fully prepared to fight the Tal'darim and would more than likely suffer great casualties. Zerion explained.

"But the time to act in now however," said Nathan.

"Yes indeed. We must..." Kurt started but just then general Radi Jaeger came in quit abruptly catching everyone's attention and walked with haste to the archduke and bowed.

"Your highness, I'm sorry to intrude in the talks here but i've gotten a report from our naval base in Anthold that a few dozen dock workers in the Marmota's drydock have been killed and the fabrication matrix units have been taken," Radi reported.

The news caught everyone's ear and they all stared at Izsha.

"It wasn't me or any other zerg," Izsha said in a stoic tone in her own defense as Zerion spoke up.

"It was the Tal'darim. They must be ready to leave this world and they are taking back what they have given," Zerion said.

Izsha turned to the protoss and replied. "In that case I believe it's time to begin our own plans," she said as Zerion gave a her a nod in confirmation. Izsha then sent a psionic signal to Solus and his fleet at saturn's moon Titan.

Within moments of receiving the signal from Izsha. Solus and his fleet warped to the space between Mars and Phobos and began a zerg rush attack aimed at eliminating the Tal'darim at both locations and freeing Zerions people.

* * *

 **Mars**

 **Protoss settlement**

Over Mars a dozen points of space twisted into a oily blackness that gave way to a pure white void within from which Solus and his fleet appeared. As soon the warp gates closed Solus split his small fleet into two groups, one flying to Phobos and Solus himself lead the other to Mars. Within a few short minutes Solus and four other Behemoths entered Mars thin atmosphere flying to a point a few kilometers over the protoss settlement. The Behemoths opened dozens of armored plates along their belly's and started launching hundred's of bio drop pods down to the red planets surface. The bio drop pods looked something like a wide bulbous teardrop with a half dozen tendrils coming out their back end which undulated as they fell to the ground below. The tendrils generated a counter gravity force that slowed the drop pods down just before they hit the ground reducing the force of the impact as the swarm of falling pods hit the red soil of Mars with almost no sound dew to the lack of air.

Shortly after all the pods hit the ground their side membrane's dissolved and from each dropod came Zerglings, their Hunters variants, or Hydralisk and their Predator variants. The red soil of Mars shook from the rhythmic vibrations of the zerg foot falls as they stampeded their way to the Protoss settlement. Upon reaching the cliff edge the Zerg force burrowed down, down and down.

Within a hallway of the settlement a pair of Tal'darim warriors were on their normal patrol as civilians protoss passed them by.

"The ship is finished I hear. It will not be long before we will finally be able to return to our mission and release our masters from the Immaterium," said the left Tal'darim.

"Yes and once we do we can finally get our revenge for the humiliating defeat so long ago," the right Tal'darim replied as they rounded a corner passing a protoss mother in a blue, green dress and her and her eight year old daughter both of which gave the Tal'darim a wide berth and a respectful bow.

"Heh, heh, heh, and lets us not forget that the whole of the galaxy will bow to us Tal'darim and our gods like the rest of these weaklings once did when we destroy the array which seals the Empyrean from this realm," the left Tal'darim said as they continued to go about their patrol.

"I have also heard that our lord Azrumath has finally completed the first psionic nova bomb using the power of those three Valkyrur," said the right Tal'darim.

"Good then we will have all that we need to destroy the halo array..." the left Tal'darim trailed off as he heard a scratching noise coming from behind him and both Tal'darim turned around to see a Zergling drop from the ceiling and quickly spotted them.

"A Zerg here?" the right Tal'darim said and he and his partner sparked their bane blades. The lone Zergling charged them and the left Tal'darim swung his baneblade down in a fraction of a second and split the Zerglings head in half.

"Where did it come from," wondered the Tal'darim on the left as more Zerglings dropped from the hole that the first had came from, however one was bigger than the rest and quickly turned invisible and fired its spines causing the two Tal'darim zealots shields to flare up in dark semi-transparent sphere with red hexagons for an instant as the other Zerglings charged. The two Tal'darim killed the Zerglings one after the other as the Hunter continued to slowly drain their shields with a constant barrage and after they killed the fifth Zergling the Tal'darim zealots charged the spot they sensed the hunter was firing from and randomly swung their bandblades but only hit empty air leaving them at a loss from the invisible enemy and frustrated as they were pelted with more spines from different angles one after the next as they continued to chase the Hunter. Then when the two Tal'darim were under the hole in the ceiling a Predator reached down striking with its large bladed scythe arms and impaling the two Tal'darim Zealots through the skulls killing then instantly.

The Predator dropped down from the hole followed by dozens of other zerg and they spread throughout the the settlement. A group of a few dozen Zerglings eventually caught up with the protoss mother and child. The mother heard the noise of claws clattering against the metal floor behind her and turned around seeing the horde of Zerglings charging towards her. The mother surprised, scared and not knowing what else to do pulled her daughter closer and placed her between herself and the wall. The mother using her own body as a shield and holding her child tightly in her arms. The noise of clattering of claws on metal got louder and louder until it sounded like the Zerg were on top of them and then past them. The mother opened her eyes looking to see the horde of monsters running past her and her daughter down the hall as other protoss also encountered the zerg and quickly got out of the Zergs way as the zerglings passed them. The Zerg being so sensitive to and able of perceiving psionic energy could easily tell the difference between the psionic natures of the Tal'darim and the Khali protoss who share the Khala communal psionic link.

The Zerg continued to run through the halls of the settlement scaring the civilian protoss as they hunted down any and all Tal'darim in the Settlement. The slaughter of all the Tal'darim was fast taking just 11 minutes to hunt them all down. Afterward Kaliadis, Rolana and Roken along with the rest of the Templar boarded their remaining shuttles and traveled to Phobos. Upon their arrival on the Xel'naga station they came upon the dead bodys of hundreds of Zerg and Tal'darim scattered about the hanger. They then split up making their way through the station as the fighting between the Zerg and Tal'darim continued. Thanks to Zerion mapping the station out before hand Kaldalis and his templar knew exactly where to go and made a beeline for both the chambers housing their people and the manufacturing chamber which they work in.

The templar gathered the protoss civilians on the station and escorted them to the hanger bay while also helping the Zerg forces eliminate the remaining Tal'darim on the Xel'naga station. Once the station was clear of Tal'darim the Templar and Phase-smiths that have for the past two years been forced to manufacture the replacement parts for the Tal'darim ship left and returned to the settlement.

The settlements hanger was filled with people as half families waited for their loved ones to finally come back to them after being separated for so long. The hanger doors opened and the shuttles landed one after the other as the family's that have been separated for the past few years were reunited. Kaldalis, Roken and Rolana watched as the separated families and friends embraced each other after so long as a Predator controlled by Solus slithered up to them.

"Your attack was fast and focused Solus. I thank you for not causing any of my people harm," Kaldalis said.

The Predator turned its head towards Kaldalis as Solus projected his psionic voice through it into a psionic frequency the protoss could understand. **"We are allies for the time being. I was simply minimizing casualties.** "

"Still I thank you Solus and your Empress for giving her aide to my people. Thanks to that we can finally reclaim our people from the Tal'darim."

Roken sighed with a concerned expression as he spoke up. "True we have liberated our settlement and those of our people which were on the Xel'naga station but Lasarra and the rest of our people are still held captive on the Tal'darim ship along with your empress."

"Have the Taldarim done anything yet?" Rolana asked.

 **"My scouts have reported that the Tal'darim ship has begun to move. Rising up from the bottom of the ocean. Zerion has also deployed with the Abyss rays and should be meeting the ship as it leaves the oceans surface."**

Kaldalis crossed his arms and lowered his head in thought. "I see then Azrumath knowes of our actions then. I hope everything goes as planned."

In the sky over the Marianas trench in the western Pacific, the Ocean waves bulged up across a large ten mile long by four miles wide area as the _Wrath of the stars_ rose up from the bottom of the ocean and slowly broke through the surface of the ocean causing hundreds of thousands of tons of water to drain off from the ships hull as the massive ships form became visible. The Wrath of the stars was shaped like a Protoss carrier (Starcraft 2) only far larger and jet black with thick gray and black armor plates covering its hull with red lines separating the gray and black armor plates. It also had two pairs of hull loops that extended from two large pods on both rear sides of the ship and curve up and down extending forwards reconnecting with the sides of the forward hull. The ship also had two twin barreled super heavy guns on its rear top and front nose with many other weapons hidden under small hull plating that can open. The ship pushed its way up through the ocean waves and into the sky as a Zerg warp portal opened above it.

From the warp portal a Abyss ray the same one that had brought Izsha and Zerion to Gallia rocketed out at high speed quickly diving down and straightening out its flight path so it doesn't collide with the Tal'darim ship. The warp portal closed as quickly as it opened as the Abyss ray glided over the Tal'darim ships hull and then landed for a scant few minutes as it dropped off its cargo before taking off again, but as it did numerous plates on the hull opened up and long triangular guns with red glowing crystals at their base extended out from the hull and aimed at the Abyss ray as it zig-zagged erratically. The Tal'darim guns fired consecutively at the evading Abyss rays thin profile, the crimson beams lancing through the air at the speed of light. Some missing the swift Abyss ray by scant inches while glancing hits burned through the thin skin until one beam burned through the right wing and another struck near its head but the Abyss ray despite its wounds was able to open a warp portal and get away.

Within a hallway in the Wrath of the stars Zerion blinked from the shadows along with a zerg phantom that quickly cloaked itself. Zerion blinked away again and quickly returned with a second Phantom that also quickly cloaked itself. The three cloaked infiltrator's made their way through the ship passing Tal'darim Zealots who appeared to be more numerous than the last time he was in the ship and they made a small detour to a stasis room making sure the plan was still viable. Zerion narrowed his eyes in contentment at seeing that many Tal'darim were still in stasis and returned to the task at hand.

* * *

 **Wrath of the stars bridge**

From his throne Azrumath watched as his ship rose-up from the ocean and then fired its secondary weapon's at a new type of zerg before the beast warped away as quickly as it had arrived.

"So it seems the Zerg witch's plans are proceeding as anticipated," Zyrex stated in a calculating tone as he turned from the holoscreen to his master who was leaning to his right side with his head resting on his right hand looking bored.

"So it seems Zyrex. I think its time we capture that little pest. Don't you think so Kainok," Azrumath said as Kainok stepped closer from the corner of the room.

"I will capture the dark templar and... question him about why and how he is here My master," replied Kainok as he turned around and left the bridge.

The Wrath of the stars continued to ascend higher until it exited the Earths atmosphere and then activated its warp engines and slipped from the current dimensional plane and into another dimension that allowed travel at far faster velocity's than in normal space.

Around over a half hour later. After Zerion had found Lasarra and given her the message the plan is in motion he arrived at the entrance to the chamber which held the three captive Valkyrur and blinked inside, shortly after Kainok walked out from the shadows of a nearby corridor. Zerion blinked inside the chamber as the three Valkyrur turned their heads to the door sensing the arrival of the cloaked protoss. For the past two years Alicia, Aliasse and Ellen have all been bored out of their minds and had to suffer through being drained of their psionic power for the past two years just waiting for the day to come that the Zerg swarm would be ready to take on the Tal'darim and for their ship to be repaired so it could be used by Zerions people to return to the protoss empire across the galaxy. Ellen also wanted to wait so her swarm could finish their reducing of the human population and removal of any and all forms of human civilization in designated parts of the Earth, there by giving large swaths of land back to nature. Zerion, Alicia and Aliasse were loathed to follow that part Ellen's plans but without the aide of the Zerg any rebellion against the Tal'darim would not far very well or may not even succeed at all. So they were forced to follow Ellen's strategy.

"Is it time," Aliasse asked as she closed the door of her refrigerator which the Tal'darim had at least provided them with and restocked for them just like the other amenity's like the bed and toilet which had a attached fabrication matrix outside the cell bars which converted their waste into energy and then into food. All of which made living as prisoners tolerable.

"Yes. Solus has deployed his forces and is liberating my people from the Tal'darim. They have also launched this ship and we have been in warp for some time now," Zerion replied.

"I guess that means were no longer in our one solar system then," Alicia stated as the three of them looked to Ellen as she continued her push ups. Ellen had kept her self occupied for the last two years by exercising and training in control of her psionic power, or at least as much of her psionic power that she could gather given all three Valkyrur have been drained of their psionic energy every day none stop for two years. The only reason they haven't died was because the rate of the draining was just enough to render them powerless to escape but still able to live.

Ellen stood up and grabbed a towel on her bed and wiped the sweat off as she turned to Zerion.

"Huh... Is _it,_ still viable," Ellen asked in a coded reference in cause the Tal'darim were listening in on them. Zerion replied with three taps to the floor with his metal plated boots." Good. Now we can get out of here." Ellen said as the one and only door of the chamber opened suddenly.

"I would think not," Kainok proclaimed as he stepped inside followed by four blood hunters." I know that your here dark templar. We have known of your presence since we found the Xel'naga sentinel's you destroyed on Phobos."Zerion then remembered destroying a room full of Xel'naga drone constructs because he did not want them being used by the Tal'darim, which he now regrets a little." Now reveal yourself or I will kill the young one, Kainok commanded as he lifted his right arm and pressed on a small remote control.

Aliasse screamed in pain grabbing her head and dropped to the floor as the psionic inhibitor's on her cell activated causing her great pain as her body felt like it was being scrambled and burned.

Zerion clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes in anger but still with some regret at his for more ally. "Stop," Zerion shouted as he decloaked showing him selfe to the Tal'darim.

"Zerion?. Your alive!," Kainok said in a surprised tone seeing the zealot that he had supposedly killed two years ago was still alive.

"Yes now stop torturing her," Zerion pleaded.

Kainok stood there for a few moments before turning off the inhibitor. "How are you still alive?" he said as he took a few steps closer up to Zerion.

"I survived thanks to you Kainok," Zerion said trying to snap his old ally back to his senses.

"Me!." Kainok said in a questioning tone as he stepped closer to Zerion looking him in the eye. "What makes you think that? he asked.

"Because if you were a true traitor and truly wanted to kill me back then you would have cut my head off instead of only my nerve cords. Your were a proud templar once before Kainok, you can be again. You have not fallen so far as to be unredeemable," Zerion said in a strong tone as he stares back into Kainoks red eyes.

Kainok stood there thinking about those words and found himself remembering the past. He remembered that they had first met in the templar academy on A'rule and were very competitive with each other from the start. They were never really close friends but they were templar and both respected each other. However Zerion was always the more skilled fighter and almost always won against other initiates at the academy which included Kainok. But in truth that had always been why Kainok respected Zerion because of his skill in combat and because of that Kainok wanted to surepass Zerion not because he hated him but he wanted to be as skilled as he was so they could be as equals and comrades one day.

"I..." Kainok said in a low voice as his mind started to fight the manipulations of Azrumath."I...," Kainok repeated as he remembered why he served Azrumath, not because he respected or even liked Azrumath but because he was forced to serve. "Ahhh... I..." Kainok grabbed his head and screamed as his mind and soul fought back against the psionic bindings that Azrumath placed in his head and Kainok realized that his respect and envy for Zerion had been twisted into hatred and malice. "Aaah aaah..." Kainok shouted as his mind burned with pain as he struggled against the psionic brainwashing of Azrumath.

Back on the ships bridge Azrumath and Zyrex watched a holo screen showing them the Valkyrur containment room as Kainok dropped to his knees and grabbed his head and started screaming from the pain.

"Well... that's disappointing," Azrumath said with a amused expression." Zyrex tell your blood hunters to kill both of them will you," Azrumath commanded

Zyrex turned to Azrumath. "Yes my lord..."

But before Zyrex could give the orders the ship forcibly warped back into normal space.

"What! why have we exited warp space" Azrumath demanded.

* * *

 **About a half hour earlier**

 **Lasarras quarters**

Lasarra sat in the middle of her room meditating and absorbing the artificial light being emitted from the flat sphere shaped light crystal plate on the ceiling above her. For the past two years Lasarra and her teams of other scientist and phase smiths have been hard at work repairing the Tal'darim ship, Wrath of the stars. The severity of the damage was extensive to the point of nearly being pointless, however the ships main power core, central control system and other primary systems like life support and gravity were all still intact... mostly, despite the three big gaping holes in the ships hull. The time Lasarra and her work crews took cleaning out the ships lower decks of dirt and debris took up three hole months alone. Not to mention the time spent installing the new internal component's, replacing burned out systems and patching the hull. And now Azrumath just launch the ship just when it was nearly all complete, well it's ready to launch but it still has a few kinks to work out...

Just then there was a near silent whoosh of noise and the muffled sound of foot falls on the floor of the room shaking Lasarra out of her thoughts as she then felt a hand on her shoulder. "It is time, there are two with me, they will guard you" Zerion said in a low voice as Lasarra remained still and soon after heard the whooshing noise again. Lasarra then put her arms together and felt under her sleeves retrieving a small object. Lasarra then activated the small device and it sent out a emp pulse that shorted out the internal sensor of her room which the tal'darim used to keep tabs on her and the other workers. Over the two years working on the Tal'darim technology Lasarra has learned its strength's and vulnerabilities. Soon after a Tal'darim zealot came and opened Lasarra's door seeing her still sitting on the floor meditating.

"What is it ?" Lasarra asked like she was surprised and didn't know anything.

"Don't play dumb,"The zealot said in a threatening tone as he stepped inside and the door closed behind him. "I know that you did something to... aah" The Tal'darim zealot stopped speaking as he felt a pair of clawed hands pierced into his neck and with great strength twisted and rip his head off causing a small fountain of blood to spurt up coating the cloaked form of a Zerg Phantom hanging on the ceiling with its Geko like feet which like its hands have many microscopic hair like filaments that increase a molecular adhering force between its body and the surface called Van der Waals force, allowing the Phantom to stick to nearly any surface just like a Gecko.

Lasarra watched as the zealots body fell to the floor and then she stood up. "Come we have a job to do," Lasarra said to the two Phantoms she knew were there as she left the workers quarters and quickly made their way to the nearest stasis chamber and Lasarra then bypassed the security door. Upon entering Lasarra and the two Phantoms ran to the rear of the stasis chamber to a control panel and Lasarra then hacked into the system and locked the room while also turning off the security alarm making sure no warning signal would be sent when the stasis pods are opened or when the Tal'darim inside them die. Lasarra also sent a virus to the other stasis chambers throughout the ship and did the same to them except the doors to the others would remain unlocked. she then turned around to the Zerg Phantoms as they decloaked revealing themselves.

"Ok everything is set. Now get this thing out of me," Lasarra said as the Phantom kneeled in front of her.

"This will hurt," one Phantom spoke in a smooth female but reptilian voice.

The phantom then used its clawed hand to make a small slit on Lasarra gut and pushed its hand into her midsection gently feeling around a little much to Lasarra discomfort until grabbing onto a small Zerg larva and pulled it out. The larva was a special queen larva called Niadra that Abastein had made just for this moment and was placed inside Lasarra months ago when it was much smaller, by Zerion as a contingency plan by Ellen to use the Tal'darim own stasis chambers and numbers against them while also making a distraction so that Lasarra could get to the ships engine room. If Zerion couldn't bring the Phantom's with him or even come himself then Lasarra would have to remove the Larva herself and the using the parasite in her head would have to command the larva herself.

"Aaah ugh," Lasarra wrenched grabbing the lightly bleeding slit on her belly and again using the nearby control panel to release a few Tal'darim in nearby stasis pods.

As the stasis pods opened the two Phantoms quickly killed the Tal'darim and then placed the queen larva into one of the corpse's and commanded it to eat and grow before piling the bodies up onto each other. Over the course of the next few minutes Lasarra released more Tal'darim in small groups and the zerg Phantoms killed them and gathered them into more mounds of bodies. In that span of time the queen larva had gorged it'self on the Tal'darim bodies and morphed into a near full sized queen within seven full minutes it was full grown and stood up from the pool of blood and now hollow armor parts.

"I... I am Niadra queen of my... brood. My mission is to... free my empress from her prison," Niadra said repeating her psionically imprinted orders. Niadra looked at the protoss female and the Phantom. "You are allies?" she asked.

"Yes Niadra we are allies." One of the phantoms answered. "We have our own mission to aide you in freeing our empress but first you must feed on the biomass here. Become stronger and create your brood. Quickly,"

Niadra thought a moment and then started producing larva and gorging herself again the bodies of the dead Tal'darim while Lasarra and the Phantoms continued to release and kill hundreds more of them. In a short amount of time there were dozens of Zerglings and a few Alpha Zerglings. Shortly after a small force was assembled Lasarra and the Phantoms left the stasis room with a escort of a dozen of Niadra,s Zerglings while the rest and the few Alpha Zerglings stayed behind to protect Niadra as she continued to spawn more Zerg. Niadra was made by Abastein to be able to grow quickly and spawn Zerglings quickly, these Zerglings like their queen had the ability to rapidly grow into adults with only minimal reduction to their durability.

After moving through a few passageways Lasarra the Phantoms and Zerglings reached a transport platform that formed a teleportation network throughout the Tal'darim ship allowing for quick movement around the massive vessel.

Upon teleporting to the engine room Lasarra and her zerg allies found themselves at the top level of a large triple leveled room with a half circle shape which was guarded and potroled by a dozen or so Tal'darim zealots, a few on each level and all of them moving around on patrol. Lasarra and the zerglings stayed hidden while the Phantoms took point using their camouflaging and climbing abilities to move around the chamber silently killing the Tal'darim zealots one after the other and hiding their bodies. When the Zealots numbers were reduced enough the Zerglings rushed the remaining Tal'darim and Lasarra was able to get to the warp drive controls on the lowest floor.

Lasarra worked the controls and was able to force the ship out of warp space. A few moments later back on the bridge Azrumath tapped a finger on his thrones armrest as he watched his bridge officers work their controls consoles searching for the cause of why the ship dropped out of warp space.

"Well!"Azrumath demanded getting impatient.

"Sir we have multiply intruders in the main engine room," one bridge officer said as he brought up multiply holoscreen's showing the engine room and Lasarra with five Zerglings in the main engine room.

"Lasarra! with Zerg aaahh!. Change of planes Zyrex send your blood hunters to kill them, but leave Lasarra alive... mostly. I want to question her as to how those zerg got on board," Azrumath ordered but before Zyrex could respond or move another holoscreen snapped on showing a Tal'darim Ascendant one of Azrumaths ranking officers.

"My lord Azrumath. Forgive me for my intrusion but we have been boarded by Zerg," the Ascendent reported.

"Yes yes, I already know about the zerg braking into the main engine room," Azrumath replied in a annoyed tone.

"My Lord Azrumath I am not talking about the main engine room. The force of Zerg I and my zealots are fighting against now with are on deck 25, near stasis room 11. The creatures have already spread through the level and I believe they are moving for the chamber holding the Valkyrur!," the ascendent replied in haste as he quickly dropped off screen looked as through he dodged a leaping zergling.

"What!" Azrumath shouted as he stood up now visibly angry.

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

 **Hawthorne California**

 **Days inn hotel**

Inside her Hotel room clone Ellen number 1 could not sleep because of the flashbacks and nightmares of that time she was nearly raped. It didn't interfere with her work, at least she didn't let it. She got out of bed and walked in her nightgown over to the balcony and sat in a chair and just looked up at the night sky but because of the light pollution that brightened up the night sky, caused by street lights and other man-made sources, she couldn't see any of stars. She then remembered back when she was still just a few hours old and the original Ellen had brought her out of the hive cluster to the forest above. They watched the star filled sky together as the original Ellen explained to her clone everything she would need to know to pass as a double.

"Back then everything was so simple" Ellen said with a sigh and continued to look up into the blackness above.

Ellen still had been having a tough time getting the event of her near rape out of her mind manly because she hated that she didn't have any power like the real Ellen or Izsha the second clone had. In some ways Clone Ellen number one was resentful to the original Ellen for growing her to quickly and ruining any psionic powers she may have had which indirectly led to her being at the mercy of those bastards who almost violated her, even though she was rescued by that Phantom who is no doubt still hanging around keeping close watch of clone Ellen number one.

"I hope they rescue Ellen... the real Ellen."She said reaching her arm up to the night sky." I have... no I need to ask her... if she really thinks that things for humanity will become better because of her and the swarms actions... and if she intended for me to be powerless or if it was really just a accident that left me without any psionic abilities." Ellen said feeling a little melancholic.

* * *

 **Ok everyone im almost done with the first arch of my story, just the final battle against Azrumath and his tal'darim and then the epilogue. Then we move on to the future and the koprulu sector and the events of the first starcraft game well my version anyway. It will have a lot more space battles and the conflict between the Overminds swarm and the Protoss Empire will be... more epic. But that will be in a separate story since Earth and Gallia will no longer be the main setting so i'm going to haft to start a second story with the crossover title Starcraft X Halo...Yeah lets just say the United Earth Directorate aren't going to be the ones invading the Koprulu sector during brood war.**

 **And also that small bit about someone or something manipulating things in the back round will be explained in the epilogue... no spoilers.**

 **Chapter End**


	30. Chapter 30

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

~Radio~

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Kaldalis VS Zyrex**

 **February 26th Tuesday**

 **Wrath of the stars**

 **Location unknown**

On the Wrath of the stars bridge Azrumath fumed as he tried to figure out how a large force of zerg got on board. He had ordered that all air locks be secured and guarded along with all main systems throughout the ship with the main engine room, which required the waking of many more Tal'darim from stasis.

"The stasis chambers the report said that the zerg had taken over a few of the stasis chambers. The zerg must have killed the tal'darim in stasis, fed upon their bodys and multiplied," Azrumath thought. But that requires a queen? Did Zerion bring zerg with him... but how did he bring them on bored...? Did the flying zerg from before drop it off. But then how did it get inside without being detected."

Azrumath continued to try and figure out how the uninvited zerg forces got on bored as he turned back to the holoscreen showing Lasarra and the zerg with her, Azrumath believed them to be from the same group that had attacked the other stasis chambers. Azrumaths chain of thought was broken when Zyrex called out to him.

"Lord... my lord Azrumath what are your orders."

Azrumath turned to his second in command giving his orders. "Zyrex you deal with the zerg infestation onboard while I secure the three Valkyrur. We can not let them out of their cells."

"What of Lasarra and the zerg in the main engine room?" Zyrex asked.

"We don't have time to deal with them right now, send a few zealots to deal with them," Azrumath commanded.

"I would advise waking more of our forces from stasis," Zyrex advised as Azrumath thought for a moment.

"What is the condition of the zerg incursion?" Azrumath asked as one of the bridge officers displayed the date on a holomap showing a few hundred Tal'darim and a increasing number of zerg scattered across the deck as both forces attacked each other and their life signs blinked off here and there.

"My lord the zerg are indeed spreading out from stasis chamber 11 and are moving through out deck 25. They have also reached other nearby stasis chambers 12, 13, and 14. Our security forces are holding the creatures back but just barely..." The bridge officer reported trailing off as a new alarm sounded.

"Aaaah what now?" Azrumath exclaimed as he look at the main holo screen as it changed to a outside view of the ship.

On the Tal'darim ships hull where the Abyss ray dropped off Zerion and the Phantoms lay a large pink and orange sac like organ. It was left stuck on the Wrath of the stars hull before the Abyss ray left. The large car sized organ was a psionic beacon developed from a Overlord to signal the position of the Tal'darim ship when Lasarra dropped the ship out from warp space. A soon as the Wrath of the stars returned to normal space one of the Phantoms that were guarding Lasarra activated the organ by its connection to the hive mind and the organ sent out its longe range psionic signal through the depths of space and was detected by a screen of Overlords that had been scattered throughout hundreds of solar systems across a few hundred light years surrounding the sol system like a net and they waited for and finally received the signal. Shortly after the position of the Tal'darim ship was reported back to him, Solus along with his fleet warped to the signal source the trip taking a mere minute or so as Solus and the other Behemoths created a artificial worm holes that while on the inside were only maybe a few miles long still allowed travel across many light years. In truth the Zerg worm holes were short lived artificial psionically created pocket dimensions that connected two points of space. The point of origin and destination, serving as a alternative to the use of warp space for FTL.

Just a few miles from the Wrath of the stars space twisted and opened as Solus and his fleet of a dozen Behemoths, hundreds of Scourges, Mutalisk and seven Abyss rays arrived and fired at the Tal'darim ship. Solus and the Abyss rays held back while the other Behemoths, Scourges and Mutalisk attacked.

The attack force split into two groups flanking the Tal'darim ship on both sides as they fired. The Wrath of the stars shields flard as hundreds of spines, glaives and Sourges collided with it their new psionic armor ability nipping away at the shield stability.

Solus aimed and fired his four heavy spine cannons mounted around his head. Eight super heavy spines screamed through space colliding with the Wrath of the stars shield as bridge crew activated the defense array and across the ships hull dozens of turret's activated returning fire. The space surrounding the Wrath of the stars burned and bled as Zerg forces through themselves against the Tal'darim ship as hundreds of beams sliced through swarms of Scourges and Mutalisk as the space battle continued.

Seeing the new threat outside Azrumath gave his orders. "Zyrex take command of our forces and deal with the incursion. I will keep our three guests in their rooms."Azrumath said then turning to the bridge officers. "And the rest of you destroy the zerg fleet attacking us and release all of our remaining forces from stasis immediately," he ordered.

The bridge officers quickly started the procedure to awake all of the sleeping Tal'darim from their stasis but then they encountered a snag. Someone had used their internal systems to spread a computer virus that locked out the bridge controls to the stasis chambers.

"Uh my lord," one of the bridge officers hesitantly said, just as Azrumath and Zyrex were about to use a teleport pad.

"What is it!" Azrumath asked his tone implying he was near his limit for bad news today.

"Sir the stasis chambers have been... locked out, of the bridges control network... we... we can only activite them manually." the bridge officer reported.

Azrumath stared at the bridge officer with fierce eyes stroding over to him menacingly staring him down. "Then I suggest you gather a few guards for yourself and go and fix it Kath'ros!" Azrumath ordered naming the protoss who has been apart of the bridge crew for a long time.

"Ye... yes my lord I will go." the terrified Kath'ros replied and briskly ran out of the bridge as the other bridge officers watched but quickly turned back to their own work stations as Azrumath and Zyrex used the warp pade to leave.

Outside the space battle continued on and escalated as two hundred Tal'darim interceptor drones fighters roughly the same size and shape as a Protoss scout fighter deployed out from multiple launch tubes engaging the Behemoths, like a swarm of angry bees attacking a bear while the Scourges suicided into them whenever they could manege as the two units fought their own battle around the Behemoths. Then the heavy twin lance cannons on top of the Wrath of the stars activated rotating into firing position and breathed forth a blinding red beam blasting out a Behemoths innards in one shot side and then turned to aim at another target.

The fleet of space zerg swarmed around the Wrath of the stars as they continued to fire upon it slowly eating away its shields and the number of interceptors. But as the total attention of the Wrath of the stars bridge crew were on the attacking zerg the small group of Abyss rays that had until now stayed behind Solus flew forward. One of them accelerated ahead of the others opening a wormhole, directly above the zerg psi-beacon still on the Tal'darim ships hull and a wormhole opened for a short moment as the lone Abyss ray used its FTL ability to bypass the Tal'darim ships shields appearing over the beacon and then skimming over the ships black and gray surface. Shortly after the rest of the Abyss rays followed and they all by passed the shields the same way and together started blasting away at the thermal lance turrets across the hull and then they targeted the shield emitters, before to long the Wrath of the stars was almost defenseless save for the twin heavy beam cannon.

The swarm of zerg stopped their attack on the Tal'darim ship and changed their formation as the behemoths including Solus moved closer extending their nydus tentacles. The nydus worms extended out opening their maws tearing through the ships outer hull armor as they moved into the interior hallways producing massive quantities of creep as they went sealing the hull and keeping the atmosphere of the ship inside. Hordes of zerg then poured through the nydus worms into the Tal'darim ship at dozens of locations. Out from the mouth of one nydus worm from Solus, came three groups of unlikely allies.

First to exit from the nydus worms mouth was Zavara and Nakool along with ten Phantoms and Predators. All of which quickly scattered through the hallway forming a defensive perimeter as Locust flew down all the hallways quickly spotting a group of Tal'darim zealots coming their way. A short skirmish ensued resulting in the deaths of a few zerg and all seven Tal'darim. And shortly after the two other groups exited from the nydus worm, the next being the approximate 150 members of Delta company in their bulky proto-power armor and the six members of Valkyria squad in their battle dresses and the third group being the protoss Kaldalis, Roken, Rolana and forty five Zealots.

"Ah that, that's just disgusting," exclaimed Kurt along with Nathan, Lucas, Rick and Hector, all of which had volunteered to join the joint operation.

"Hack... hack hugha. Oh man I think swallowed some of that stuff," Lucas said hacking and coughing.

"Aaaah let's all agree to never talk about that." Rick said.

"Agreed."

"Agreed," Hector and Lucas replied.

Ignoring his fellow Gallians complant's Kurt looked to his side to see Nathan and everyone wiping off the mucus while the Zerg seemed indifferent to it.

As the others cleaned themselves off Zavara got in contact with Niadra **.**

 **"Niadra what's your status?"** the brood queen projected.

 **"Elder Sister, my brood are engaged with many enemy's who hinder my progress to our empress. They are killing many of my little ones with ease, I require assistance!"** Niadra replied watching through the eyes of a few of her Zerglings as they fought against two Tal'darim Ascendants along with twenty other Tal'darim zealots. They were cutting a swath of death through Niadra forces and making their way to the stasis chamber where she was in.

 **"I see..."** Zavara replied. **" Can you move to another location?."**

After a moment of silence Niadra replied **. "Yes I can. I will be swift and move to another chamber containing more food to spawn my little ones."** Naidra then quickly left the stasis chamber she was born in along with a guard of ten alpha Zerglings and a hundred other Zerglings.

Shortly after the group of Tal'darim reached the stasis chamber Niadra and her forces had just abandoned and entered going straight to the control panel. Kath'ros the Tal'darim bridge officer ordered to fix the problem with releasing the sleeping Tal'darim worked the controls as the two Ascendants and ten Zealots guarded him. Before to long he identified the computer virus that had isolated the stasis chambers from the bridges control and within a few minutes he eliminated the virus from the ships systems and rerooted the stasis chambers controls back to the bridge. "Hah that's it," he said with a triumphant expression as he once again proved to himself that it was worth it to learn the fine details of manipulating the ships computer system and their programmes. All over the Wrath of the stars Tal'darim woke up from their stasis and after a short up date of the situation from Azrumath the legions of Tal'darim marched out of stasis chambers scattered all over the ship and started fighting off the Zerg. Pitched battles started all over the ship some small some large as thousands of new Tal'darim started pushing back against the tide of claws and blades.

Back at the location of the Zerg, Human and Protoss allied group everyone finished cleaning themselves off as Zavara told Solus to help the very young Niadra with holding the Tal'darim forces off them while her group completes their objectives.

"Ok lets get going," Zavara said turning to the others as they finished cleaning off the goo."From here we'll go to the deck where the Kaldalises people are and free them. Zavara explained.

The three groups then marched at a brisk pace down through the vast hallways with the Phantoms and Predators bringing up the rear with the two brood queens in front and the humans and protoss in the middle forming a defensive circle of guns and Psi-blades. The allied group moved through the ships hallways following a map Zerion provided along with information the swarm of Zerg Locust gathered as they continued to scatter throughout the ship marking the locations of Tal'darim. Allowing the group to avoid unnecessary combat. After a few minutes of jogging and a quick teleport from one deck of the ship to another the group reached their first destination where the civilian protoss were located and like in the plan the Tal'darim were to busy fighting off the zerg leaving no guards around.

"Cut open the doors. Free our people," Kaldalis ordered. The templar scattered throughout the living quarters slicing open the Locked doors releasing hundreds of their fellow protoss from their prisons. The protoss numbers swelled to a few hundred and before to long the hole group moved back the way they had come escorting the civilian protoss back to the nydus worm. As they moved back to the Nydus worm a group of forty Tal'darim Zealots and a Ascendent appeared out from a side hallway and eggaged the allied force with the zerg at the front like always.

Delta team and the Gallian royal guards let rip with their firearms, as the Tal'darim charged through the long hallway, their personnel shields blocking the barrage of gunfire as Riela and her Valkyria squad stepped forward and firing their own telekinetic, pyrokinetic and psionic lance bolts knocking back half of the Tal'darim and draining others of their shields. Delta company were quick to take advantage and fired Upon the unshielded Tal'darim felling them quickly. Then Kaldalis and his Zealots charged forward engaging the remaining Tal'darim forces before they could get any closer.

Kaldalis charged the Tal'darim Ascendant as the black armored Protoss fired a red psi-blast at the Templar. Kaldalis swiftly side stepped, lunged at the Ascendent who quickly floated backwards to avoid the strike reading another red psi-blast as Kaldalis continued his charged. The Ascendent fired the psi-blast but the form of Kaldalis dissipated on contact turning to smoke as the real Kaldalis reappeared behind the Ascendant impaling him through the back and severing his spine. Kaldalis then grabbed the Ascendent's head and quickly twisted it, snapping the Tal'darim's neck he then aided his templar in finishing off the remaining Tal'darim Zealots.

After that the group returned back to the nydus worm now guarded by ten Roaches and twelve alpha Hydralisk whose many heads swayed back and forth as they watched the large group of apprehensive protoss pass them. Kaldalis gave a few... reassuring words before Roken and Rolana escorted the protoss civilians through the Nydus worm and into the inner chambers of Solus where they would wait till the end of the operation. It was a strange feeling for the civilian protoss for them to be rescued by Zerg after being attacked and chased from their colony world by them once before.

A few minutes later Kaldalis watched as Roken and Rolana exited nydus worms gaping maw and he turned back to the two Zerg brood queens." Zavara, Nakool. I thank you for adding us and my people," He said with a bit of hesitation as the two zerg brood queen nodded.

"We still have a mission to complete."Mason said" Zavara how does the battle with the Tal'darim far?"

Zavara closed her eyes and took a minute to search through the information from all the zerg fighting through out the Tal'darim ship before replying. "It seems many new Tal'darim have awoken from the stasis chambers around the ship. However this only seems to have made the fighting strength between our forces equal, there are battles being fought throughout the ship."

"Do we have a clear path to the chamber were their keeping Aliasse and the others ?" Kurt asked.

At the mention of Aliasse Riela looked down at her lance and shield knowing that they originally belonged to Kurts niece Aliasse. Riela then decided to return the Valkyrur arms to her once she was free.

"No it seems we will have to fight our way through a few groups of Tal'darim guarding checkpoints along the way," Nakool replied as she watched through the eyes of Locust and other zerg around the ship.

"So were going to have to fight more of those of guys huh?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah that's... what she said," said Rick.

"Well if we just keep going like we have been i'm sure there won't be any big problems," Hector disa stated.

"That is... if we don't encounter any big groups," Nathan interjected. "If we take out their ability to coordinate we could end this battle much faster," he suggested.

Zavara, Nakool, Kaldalis, Mason and Jacob agreed with a small node to the suggestion.

"I believe splitting up our forces at this point will increase our chances of victory," stated Rolana as everyone agreed with her. "I purpose three groups. One to take the bridge. Another to eliminate the leadership of Tal'darim resistance. And the third who will rescue the captive Valkyrur."

"That's a good plan but who go's to which objective?" asked Roken.

"It would be more balanced and faster if the three groups were a mix of our three forces." Nakool suggested. "I think Delta company should be split into three groups of fifty and be the core of the new groups. Kaldalis and his templar, Dean and his fragment of Delta company with a support force of zerg will hunt down the one leading the Tal'darim resistance. While Mason his fragment of delta company with Me and a few zerg will go to the engine room and retrieve Lasarra and bring her to the bridge so we can take control of the ship, she'll know more about the Tal'darim systems then any of us. And thridaly Zavara with Riela her valkyria squad and Jacob and his fragment of Delta company with Roken and Rolan will go to the chamber where the Tal'darim are holding Ellen, Aliasse and Alicia."

"Why are me and my brother going with the group to rescue the Valkyrur?" asked Rolana wondering.

"Yes, It also seems like the largest of the groups ?" Roken asked.

"Simple. I believe Azrumath himself will be there to prevent the three Valkyrur from being freed. He know that his chances of winning this battle and maybe ours hinges on freeing the three Valkyrur." Nakool explained.

"In that case Zerion may already be in danger." Rolana thought clenching her fist.

"Sounds like a good line up." said Kurt. " But I'm going with Jacob and his group. I need to be their for Aliasse. Since I couldn't be there the last time."

"Well in that case i'm going with you," Nathan said.

"Yeah us to. We Gallians need to stick together anyway," stated Rick ashton as Lucas benson and Hector disa stood beside him nodding in agreement.

"In that case I believe we all have our objectives," said Zavara. "I hope our three groups have success in our own battles."

With that, the Zerg, Human and Protoss force split into the three designated groups and went their separate ways after being bolstered with more Zerg reinforcements.

* * *

Mason, Nakool, and the rest their group were the first to reach their objective quickly making their way through the ship while fighting off a few groups of Tal'darim then using a teleport platform they arrived at the main engine control room where Lasarra should still be located in. The group descended the tiered levels passing the bodys of around half a dozen Tal'darim Zealots before finally reaching the lowest level where a dozen more Tal'darim body's lay claw cuts in their armor and acid still eating through their flesh but no sign of Lasarra dead or alive.

"Lasarra are you here!" Mason called out.

Everyone looked around the room for any sign of Lasarra until Mark heard a noise to his right he see a protoss poking their head out from a machine along the wall. "Captain Hawk I found her" Mark called out as everyone turned to see the protoss scientist walkout from behind a machine in the corner of the room.

"Are you the reinforcements?" Lasarra asked as she scanned the mixed group of humans and Zerg. "Where are the others?"

"We split our forces up after rescuing the civilian protoss."Mason explained. "Kaldalis and other protoss are with the other two groups that are going to take care of the Tal'darim resistance and rescue the three Valkyrur." We're here to escort you to the bridge so we can take control of the ship. Are you up to that?"

Lasarra looked at the human with a long look on her face as she thought about how she would go about taking control of the ship which Nakool noticed her expression.

"Lasarra where are the zerg Phantoms that were guarding you?" Nakool asked.

"Shortly after I forced the ship to exit warp space these Tal'darim (gesturing to the corpses around them) arrived and the Phantoms and few Zerglings finished them off and then left me alone here... they said they had something to do and I should hide until others come for me... I guess that's you," Lasarra answered with a sigh." And as for taking control of this ship... it will be difficult but I should be able to do it. If I have enough time at the bridges main controls."

* * *

On deck 15 Kaldalis with his templar along with Dean, Alex the rest of green team and their zerg allies cut a swath of death through the ship killing off one group of Tal'darim one after the other as they hunted down the highest ranking Tal'darim they could find while only suffering minimal casualties mostly zerg who fought up front with the templar while Humans of green team offered ranged support distracting and quickly dropping any unshielded Tal'darim that fall into their gun sights.

Soon they heard a scraping sound and a part of the ceiling collapsed and a group of alpha Zerglings followed quickly followed by Zerg queen. The queen then turned to Kaldalis and his group and approached them. "I am Niadra. Solus says that... I am to aide you... and tell you that a very powerful Tal'darim is leading a small army on deck 33,"

"Deck 33 so uh? where's that," Dean asked to which Niadra tilted her head as she received the information from Solus who with Izsha has been shifting through the massive amount of date from all the zerg on the Wrath of the stars.

"Follow me," Niadra said as she turned around and skittered along the gray metal floor followed by her guard of Alpha Zerglings.

Without a word Kaldalis and his templar followed the zerg queen along with Dean, Alex and the rest of green team. They marched through the long halls of the Tal'darim ship fighting off more small bands of Tal'darim Zealots six separate times before they reached a teleport pad taking it to deck 33. Then after fighting through another few more patrols of Tal'darim zealots. Niadra lead them to a massive hanger bay two miles long and one mile wide taking up a large part of the ships interior, inside were a sizeable force of Tal'darim consisting of forty five photon cannons, 844 Zealots, twenty eight Ascendants, and a hundred black and red Tal'darim Dragoons all lead by a Ascendent of higher rank... Zyrex.

"We cannot fight against a force that large and organized," Kaldalis admitted as he ordered everyone to fall back to a room near by so that they can come up with a plan. "Niadra can Solus render us aide," Kaldalis asked.

Within the main chamber of Alpha Behemoth Solus, Izsha stood listening through Niadra.

"That is a sizable force of Tal'darim. It would take thousands of zerg to brake their defense lines." Izsha mused to herself out loud her eyes glowing with rings of blue and orange as she looked through the eyes of a zerg locust hanging from the ceiling of the hanger bay, watching as the Tal'darim deployed and recovered their forces scattered throughout the ship, fighting the ongoing ship wide battle against the zerg incursion.

"Solution available." Abastein said beaming with pride as he slithered up to Izsha.

"And what would that be Abastein," Izsha asked as she turned around to face the evo-master and swore that he had a smile.

Outside of the Wrath of the stars Solus extended another nydus worm and carefully maneuvered it to the closest location to the giant hanger bay and started burrowing through the hull. As the Tal'darim army was still organizing for their full scale counter attack that would hopefully push the zerg off the ship Zyrex spoke with Azrumath. "My lord I have gathered many of our surviving forces in the main hanger and I am ready to begin my counter attack to push the vile zerg off our ship"..."Yes my lord it will be done," Zyrex answered ending the call.

Zyrex was about to order the army to deploy when a explosion rocked the hanger. A Nydus worm burst through the wall on the far side of the hanger bay sucking air out into the vacuum of space for a few moments until the nydus worms creep expanded and solidified forming a air tight seal.

"All forces defensive formation," Zyrex shouted as his army reorganized with the dragoons up front and Zealots behind them with holes in the formation giving clear firing lines for the photon cannons further back.

Then from out of the maw of the worm came a flood of Zerglings and Alpha Zerglings mixed with Banelings which were tucked into balls and rolling along the ground like a wheel keeping up with the Zerglings. As soon as the zerg were visible the Tal'darim dragoons and Photon cannons opened fire sending hundreds of red Phase disruptor bolts at the flood of zerg that nearly span the width of the hanger. Zerglings and Banelings were blasted by the dozens as they stubbornly charged at the Tal'darim forces bombarding them. Even so the zerg forces still made progress as they raced across the open ground. Only a few cargo boxes scattered her and there providing any cover. Hundreds of Zerg were slain but eventually they reached the line of Dragoons, Zerglings and Alpha Zerglings started tearing into their armor even jumping on top of the quadruped tanks and the Banelings rolled into them blasting apart the Dragoons armor and showering any near by Tal'darim in their acid eating through metal and flesh alike. Zyrex then ordered that the Tal'darim Zealots charge and defend the Dragoons slaying any zerg before they could do any further damage.

A few more minutes passed as the zerg death count exceeded two thousand but the Tal'darim losses were a fraction of that only a hundred or so and the attack looked like it may fail to brake the Tal'darim defense's. However the attack was just a diversion for Kaldalis and Dean's group to move around the massive Cargo bay and get into position closer to Zyrex. The attack forced hundreds of Tal'darim scattered around the ship to return for extra support which made things easier for the other Zerg, Human, Protoss groups around the ship.

Kaldalis with the others of his group finally reached the location that Niadra, (guided by Izsha) had guide them to. The location was closer to the individual Izsha believed to be the leader of the Tal'darim army. It was also the weakest point of the Tal'darim defenses as the zerg rush attack had forced them to relocate most of their Dragoons and Zealots to stop the flood of zerg attacking them, leaving just a few Photon cannons and Zealots on that side.

Zyrex levitated high in the air as he observed the ongoing battle from the higher view point. The zerg forces seemed to be running out of steam and there were piles of zerg corpses almost forming a small wall at the defense perimeter giving Zyrex a sense that if he pushed full force that he could brake the zerg assault.

"All Ascendant's forward. Slay the abomination's." Zyrex ordered in a deep reverberating voice augmented by his psionic power as the twenty or so Ascendant's not counting Zyrex himself joined the front lines firing off a few psionic storms at the advancing zerg lines decimating them by the hundreds and braking the attacks momentum. Confident in victory Zyrex ordered a full counter attack to push the zerg back into the maw of that beast of a worm. The Tal'darim Dragoons, Zealots and Ascendants all marched onward as they pushed the zerg forces bake further and further until they were half way across the massive cargo bay.

Upon seeing this Izsha gave the order for the second wave to attack.

Zyrex continued to watch from his elevated position as the zerg were wiped out little by little... and then he saw it. A Massive zerg beast almost to big to fit emerged from the nydus worm with a thunderous bellowing roar that seemed to shake everything.

 _"ROARRRR"_ The hunter killer like Ultralisk roared its full form becoming visible, striding forwards on its four thickly armored legs, the two horns on their hydralisk like head crest and four giant bladed arms on their short upper body bobbed up and down with every thunderous step as it approached the Tal'darim at full sprint.

Zyrex watched as four more of the massive beasts exited the worm one after the other each roaring like a thunderstorm proclaiming its arrival as they charged at the Tal'darim. The five giant Ultralisk stomped along on four legs moving at a speed one would not think possible for something so... huge as the lesser zerg parted before them. It was only then that Zyrex realized he had made a mistake as the majority of his forces were now to far away from the defense perimeter of Photon cannons to bring the full power of their defenses to bare.

"Retreat! all forces return to me!" Zyrex shouted with his psionic telepathy. His forces did as ordered and ran...they ran for their lives as the five building sized Zerg chased after them. The first of the Ultralisk rapidly approached the fleeing Tal'darim army flexing its upper right Kaiser blade. Then with a single swing the Ultralisk cleaved two dozen Zealots in half their shields flaring for a split second before failing and the tip of the kaiser blade carved a deep gash in the metal floor. The Zealots upper and lower body halves were sent flying through the air or fell to the ground for their killer to smash with their giant armored feet into a formless mess of crushed metal and pulverized flesh. The five Ultralisk continued to cut a swath of death and destruction through the retreating Tal'darim forces until ten Ascendants got a backbone and turned around counter attacking the Ultralisks, hitting each with a Psi-storm slowing them down while buying time for the rest of the Tal'darim forces to reach the Perimeter of Photon cannons. The five Ultralisks screamed and roared as their bodies were damaged by a cushing psionic force and lightning, but they were tough taking just medium damage as they continued onwards until they exited the area of the psi-storms range. The other five Tal'darim Ascendant's hit them again with a second volley of psi-storms.

The Ultralisks again exited the second line of psi-storms with cracked armor and bloody bodies forcing the Tal'darim Ascendants to directly engaged the Ultralisks. Each Ascendant paired up with another and attacked at range. The Ultralisks charged at the Ascendants swing their kaiser blades but every stroke fell short as the Ascendants using their psionic power jumped and floated away as they fire psi-lightning and psi-orbs scorching and braking the Ultralisk weakened armor and keeping them distracted while the remaining Tal'darim forces all reformed their ranks at the Photon cannons defense perimeter.

As the battle raged on Kaldalis and his group watched from a small crack in a hanger door.

"Im really... really glad we never had to fight those things " Dean, commented as Alex, Kaldalis and the rest of the group all mentally agreed with his stamente.

The Ultralisks were fed up with chasing the swift little Protoss around, and with another roar stopped, aimed and fired a barrage of spines from the front of their hydralisk like head crest.

The Ascendants shields flared against the withering blowes of heavy spines and failed four of them falling to the ground their bodies impaled by the four foot long spins. The other Ascendant's quickly retreated flying away through the air but were gunned down by the accurate and deadly spine attacks of the Ultralisks as the Dragoons and Photon cannons fired upon them. The attacks blasting out large chunks of their armor and angering them even more. The Ultralisk recognised the threat and turned, aiming their lower Kaiser blades and back mounted horns firing a counter attack at the Tal'darim forces.

In one volley four of the heavy spines drained a Dragoons shields and the second volley pierced through its armor and it exploded like four others. With four heavy spine guns each Ultralisk could destroy five Dragoon and Photon cannons with two shots from each spine cannon but the Ultralisk were still outnumbered as the withering blows from the Tal'darim continued.

As both sides traded blows Zyrex gave an order and the Tal'darim forces focused fire on one of the Ultralisk at a time and finally the great beast started to fall. One after the other the Ultralisk bodies were torn to pieces by barrages of dozens of phase disruptor blasts and with in only a few more minutes the last Ultralisk fell.

Onboard Solus, Izsha and Abastein watched as the first test group of Ultralisks all died to concentrated fire from the Taldarim.

"The Ultralisks performed well for being so outnumbered," Izsha noted with a pleased look.

"Ultralisk Regeneration not equal Roach. Can be improved," Abastein stating his opinion.

Izsha grinned ordering the third and final wave to attack.

From out of the Nydus worms maw came another group of five Ultralisk but this time they're were accompanied by a thousand Zerglings and Alpha Zerglings along with hundreds of Hydralisk, Predators, Roaches, with eighty or so Impalers and Ravagers.

Zyrex closely watched the new force of zerg gathering at the other end of the hanger and then to the massive field of Tal'darim and zerg corpses littering the open space and decided to bring out his big guns.

"Activate the Wrath walkers!" Zyrex ordered still hovering high above the floor.

Moments after the order was given nine circler gates in the floor below Zyrex opened up and up from the openings rose nine Tal'darim Colossus each standing on four long legs supporting a spiked egg shaped upper body that had a small robotic head hanging from its lower front with the body being connected to the legs by a thick and flexible spine shaped midsection.

Izsha and Abastein along with Kaldalis, Dean and their group all looked on with both curiosity and concern over the new war machine's.

The nine Wrath walkers strode forwards to the defense line and soon stopped standing high above the other Tal'darim forces like giants that somewhat resemble the tripods from the fiction novel war of the worlds only more cooler looking what with the black and red with spikes all over and they were more far more deadly. The Wrath walkers were then bombarded by the long ranged spine cannons from the Ultralisk, their shields flaring red as the spines hit them, but their shields were on a higher level then the tiny Dragoons and Photon cannons, and even after taking a half minute's worth of hits the Wrath walkers shields were only down by 12%. Then the nine Wrath walkers opened fire on the zerg army shooting rapid fire crimson bolts across the mile long distance instentally blasting a few dozen zerg into burning corpses, the only zerg able to survive the blasts were the Roaches, alpha and Ultralisk.

Under Izshas order all of the zerg rushed forwards like a massive flood of claws and chitin stampeding over the fallen bodies of their kin. This time the Ultralisks, Impaler's and Ravagers all fired back at the Wrath walkers their spines and glaives quickly streaked across the mile long distance and smashed against the Wrath walkers shields. The zerg formations changed as the Roaches and Ultralisks took the lead providing a mobile shield for the others that followed behind as they all charged at the Tal'darim lines that were also now firing back in full force. All of the Zerglings and Alpha Zerglings broke off from the main group and split into two groups both running along the far left and right sides of the chamber as they approached the Tal'darim from both flanks. The Zerglings now moving on their own quickly reached the Tal'darim defenses and wreaked havoc along their lines killing Zealots by the dozens, and trashing both Photon cannons and Dragoons disrupting Tal'darim defenses as the rest of the Zerg horde got closer and closer only being reduced in number by 20% until they reached the Wrath walkers.

The Ultralisks roared as they rammed into five of the Wrath walkers almost knocking them over but their back legs shifted position stabilising them as the other Wrath walkers fired at the Ultralisk and were themselves bombarded by the Impalers and Ravagers while the surviving Zerglings and Alpha Zerglings nipped at their heels and the Roaches, Hydralisk fought against the remaining Zealots and Dragoons while the last Photon cannon exploded. It was then Zyrex sent his remaining Ascendants into the fight hoping they could brake the Zerg offensive like last time.

Without Zyrex noticing the Zerg Predators had flanked his position and destroyed what few defenders there were in the rear lines giving Kaldalis, Dean and their forces a clear path to Zyrex position.

Kaldalis his Templar, Dean, Delta company and the Predators all charged at Zyrex, the Predators and humans fired at Zyrex forcing his shield to activate blocking the projectile fire and alerting him to the sneak attack. With a great force Zyrex dropped to the ground as he gathered his psionic might to face the new threat. Kaldalis and his Templar charged at Zyrex while Delta company and the Zerg Predators kept at a distance while taking pot shots at the high ranking and powerful Tal'darim Ascendant.

"Come I shall turn you into dust," Zyrex proclaimed as red lightning arched between his arms and then shot out like a stream at Kaldalis knocking him back. The other templar did not hesitate as they continued their charge. The first templar thrust his psi-blade at Zyrex but he nimbly side stepped and sparked his baneblades slashing at the templar zealot but another templar blocked the killing blow only for Zyrex to strike him with a bolt of red lightning. The templar yelled in pain from the hit but was far from out as he counter attacked. Zyrex jumped backwards avoiding the psi-blade and noticed that the first templar got around to his right flank and attacked but Zyrex blocked the attack, their psi and bane blades clashing then Zyrex pushed his opponents psi-blade away and roundhouse kicked the templar back ten feet as the second templar now came at him along with the other twenty or so surrounding him and each attempting a attack from his blind spots but with his many hundreds of years of experience and psionic perception dodged, deflected and parried all of the attacks even wounded and killing some of his attackers.

Kaldalis then stood back up after having blocked the psionic lightning with his psi-blades in time.

As he stood up he saw that his templar had surrounded their target but despite being outnumbered the lone Tal'darim was holding his own. Kaldalis knew that this was not the kind of opponent to take lightly. Zyrex tired of the annoying flies held his arms out shooting two streams of red lightning arcing from one templar to another with burning agony forcing them to drop to their knees from the pain and damage. Zyrex floated over the wounded forms of the templar lifting his baneblades and was about to sever the head of one but Kaldalis using his psionic charge dashed forwards in time to block the falling bane blade. Both Kaldalis and Zyrex looked each other with psionic glowing eyes. Zyrex pushed the blades aside and slashed at Kaldalis with his other bane blade only for the templar to parry it.

The two opponents circled each other keeping their psionic blades at the ready. Knowing he had the range advantage Zyrex shot out a red psi-orb only for it to be cut in half by Kaldalis. The orb dissipated into nothing as Kaldalis charged turning into energy for a split second and reappearing beside Zyrex but his senses flared ducking in time to avoid being beheaded and counter attacked with a rapid spinning slashing attack that took Kaldalis off guard forcing him to use charge to evade the attack.

"Your a skilled warrior," Zyrex admitted as his shield flared and he casually fired a few psi-bolts at the humans and zerg that shot at him forcing them to evade or die.

"Kaldalis you need any back up?" Alex asked as she and the rest of green team and Predators surrounded Zyrex after avoiding his attack.

"Hold your position and do not interfere. I will handle him my self," Kaldalis said sternly while keeping his eyes on Zyrex.

"You sure?" asked Dean.

"Yes, now make sure the _other_ Tal'darim do not interfere," Kaldalis replied as Dean and Alex looked over at the continuing battle between zerg and the Tal'darim as a giant Wrath walker was cut in half by a Ultralisks Kaiser blades the upper half falling onto a Dragoon and both exploded knocking a group of nearby Tal'darim zealots backwards but that put them in line of sight to see that their leader Zyrex was being engaged by a new enemy force and then they charged to defend their leader.

"Dame, everyone keep the Tal'darim off Kaldalis," Dean ordered as he turned to Niadra." That includes you too."

Niadra turned to face Dean a moment then turned to the approaching Tal'darim zealots. _"Skreeaaa"_ the zerg queen roared as her Alpha Zerglings with the Predators attacked, firing upon them alongside the humans. The concentrated fire downed a few of the Tal'darim Zealots already weakened shields reasualting in the quick deaths of five of them. But the rest closed the distance with their charge-dash and engaged the Alpha Zerglings and Predators.

Each Alpha Zergling tackled and gored the Zealots as another zealot got passed them slashing at a Predators head but the swift zerg ducked slithering behind the zealot with its snake like body and slashed with his own blades piercing into the Tal'darim back drawing blood.

"Aaah" the Zealot screamed as he turned swinging at the Predator managing but a small cut in the zergs belly armor as it avoided a lethal blow, countering with a flick of its tails tip hitting the Zealots back knee joint knocking him off balance for just a split second, but that was long enough, as the Predator struck with both blade arms cutting off both the Zealots arms.

"AAAH" the zealot screamed again as the Predator coiled around him and started squeezing with every muscle in its lower snake body, quickly the Tal'darim armor started to buckle and bend. The Zealot screamed more as his bones started to brake one after the other and his whole body was crushed with a single and final crunch. The predator then turned to another Tal'darim Zealot as he cut a human down. The Predator shot a barrage of spines dropping the Zealots shields and distracted him long enough for Alex to blow the zealots head off. Another Tal'darim came up behind her about to death blow when Niadra grabbed the Zealots arm, the bane blade stopping just inches from Alex head. Niadra grabbed the other hand and bit into the Tal'darims neck until the head came off, Alex grimaced as the zerg queen eat the Tal'darim.

Kaldalis and Zyrex continued their one on one battle, both slashing and thrusting kicking and parrying. Zyrex fired a bolt of lightning only for Kaldalis to bring up his psi-blades and block the attack. Kaldalis then charged but Zyrex nimbly dodged and countered with his own attack. Both fighters were experienced and skilled neither giving any openings. Kaldalis deflected another blow and then got a idea. He ran at Zyrex who thought that something was up and just held his guard up and when Kaldalis got close he fired a psi-orb only for it to pass through and the image of Kaldalis dissipated, realizing the trick Zyrex spun around striking Kaldalis but he too dissipated as the real Kaldalis dropped down severing both of Zyrex's arms and slashing his midsection splitting the Ascendant in half.

Zyrex armless and legless fell to the ground his life's blood draining.

"Aaah... ah a...," Zyrex groned in pained voice before looking up to his opponent standing above him."Good... battle Kaldalis" he said before Kaldalis pierced his psi-blade into Zyrexs head finishing him off.

"You were a worthy opponent Zyrex," Kaldalis replied with respect to his fallen enemy.

Kaldalis then looked up to see that the rest of the battle was done and the few remaining Tal'darim were in full retreat out of the hanger and the zerg were all holding their position like they were guarding the fallen remains of the Tal'darim army. A Predator slithered up to Kaldalis and Izsha projected to him through it.

 **"Kaldalis most of the Tal'darim on the ship have been eliminated. And the bridge has just been taken by Nakool, Mason and their group. Lasarra is working to take full control of the ship but it will take awhile."**

"That is good news... And what of the last group?"

 **Chapter End**


	31. Chapter 31

**Valkyria chronicles is the property of sega**

 **Star-craft is the property of blizzard**

"Talk"

 **"Telepathy"**

~Radio~

* * *

 **Sorry for not replying sooner between life and writing this story it's been hectic.**

* * *

 **[Corrupted drake]** To dame or not to damn that is the question... but No I didn't know I did that thanks for pointing it out.

* * *

 **[CrazedGammaMan1721]** Thanks I hope my story will get better.

* * *

 **[Doom0117]** also thanks.

* * *

 **[Nemoskull]** Thanks for the constructive criticism, I hope the first many chapters of my story are better after I spent two months rewriting them. I didn't do any major changes because it would have needed even more time and a major changing of the timeline of the chapters after chapter 6.

* * *

 **[Mingwall9]** Thanks but I'm a little computer illiterate not bad but not to good either, I had a hell of a time figuring out how to use this site to post my story when I first started out. But If you want to leave a review about my story every now and then by all means go ahead.

* * *

 **[pt1oef]** You were my first review thanks hope you stay for the next stage of my story.

* * *

And also to everyone reading my little story there will be a little bit at the end of this chapter explaining why the Starcraft, Valkyria chronicles, Halo, and a bit of Warhammer 40k is massed together in this universe.

Also I will be taking a month or more brake to refresh my memory on the story's of Starcraft and Halo and please if you like my story or have a opinion please leave a review.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 Ellen VS Azrumath + Epilogue**

 **February 26th Tuesday**

 **Wrath of the stars**

 **Unknown Location Between Star systems**

Reese stood behind red team as they the two Protoss and zerg forces lead by Zavara battled a group of Tal'darim Zealots and Dragoons. Zerglings blitzed the Tal'darim as soon as they were sighted and Hydralisk fired spines in rapid fire.

Zavara launched a psi-blast into a group of Tal'darim Zealots sending them all flying in all directions she then launched two more at a Dragoon dropping its shields.

Rolana elbowed a Tal'darim in the gut before spinning around and piercing her psi-blade into his head the body dropping like a ragdoll as Rolana saw one of the Dragoons shields drop.

"Roken cover me," she yelled as her brother caught the arm of a Tal'darim as he tried to impal him only for his arm to be cut off and Roken transformed his metal arm into a small cannon and blasted the one armed Tal'darim in the chest and backwards into two other Tal'darim.

"Got it," replied Roken as Copper came over next to him and aimed his MK25 flamethrower spewing forth 2000 degree napalm onto a trio of Tal'darim roasting them alive as their screams filled the battlefield their shields didn't register the non solidburning liquid as a threat as it had never in-countered such a weapon before and hince did not activate.

Rolana jumped on the black Dragoon and started slicing through the armor, the Dragoon tilted and rocked side to side attempting to buck her off but Rolana just grabbed onto the photon turret and continued to cut away as Zavara douged a blast from another Dragoon and landed near the one Rolana was on, the zerg brood queen then got back on to her feet and grabbed onto one of the Dragoons legs just as Rolana reached the Tal'darim inside and prompley impaled him in the face as he looked up at her, Rolana leaped off just as Zavara lifted the now limp Dragoon and started spinning it around knocking a few nearby Tal'darim and a some of her own zerg back with the large bulk, she spun the Dragoon three times before throwing it at the other Dragoon that fired at her slamming both of them and two other Tal'darim against the wall, Zavara then charged two psi-blasts up and fired at the pile of Tal'darim resulting in a considerable explosion, Zavara turned back to Rolana and they both gave each other a respectful nod and rejoined the battle.

Behind the protective psionic barriers of Annika most of Delta company was giving fire support for the zerg and sniping any Tal'darim who loss their shields as Riela and the other Valkyria squad kept the Tal'darim from getting any closer to the barrier with their constant blasts of telekinesis and pyrokinesis.

Riela stood in front of the barrier firing rapid fire psibolts like a machine gun dropping many Tal'darim,s shields and giving Jacob and the rest of red team a opening and they took full advantage shooting the Tal'darim Zealots the bullets mostly denting the alien armor but still the Tal'darim fell to any headshot. Jacob then saw a few Zealots and Dragoons in the rear line move down a side tunnel, and he instantly knew that was strange.

"Riela some of the Tal'darim are flanking from the right I think they going through a side room" Jacob shouted to Riela.

"Dame," cursed Riela as she blocked the repeated baneblade strikes of a Tal'darim who suddenly burst into flames by Ava's Pyrokinesis before she the protoss backwards like a ragdoll with her telekinesis into two other Zealots where they were gunned down. "Ava come with me, Everyone else keep Delta company covered" Riela ordered as her team sent her a telepathic thumbs up.

The two valkyria ran into the nearby room which was filled with rows of different kinds of machines the two girls had no clue as to the function of them. Riela jumped up onto a tall machine sighting the Tal'darim moving through the far row of machines.

"How many" Ava asked.

"Six Zealots and two of Dragoons" Riela replied."Ava stay at the entrance and wait for my signal then come around that corner and hit them as hard as you can."

Riela then jumped from one row of the machines to the next until landing on top of the dragoon in the back of the group impaling it with her lance and blasting a hole straight through its frame, Riela stood back up and jumped back behind the Dragoon as the other Tal'darim turned to face her, Riela grinned and activated her aura flame she then used one of her new techniques using telekinesis she lifted up all eight of the Tal'darim into the air and crushed them but only one of the Dragoons exploded and the Zealots looked like they had taken only minor damage as they all stood back up.

"Agh kill the human" one Zealot yelled as he and the others charged their attacker.

Riela sent the telepathic signal to Ava as she brought up her shield just as one of the Zealots psi-charged at her the first strike was blocked but Riela was sent flying back from a follow up kick by the seven foot tall protoss. The same Zealot charged at Riela again and nearly impaled her as she rolled away and she blocked another Zealots attack as she stood up.

As the Zealots were ganging up on Riela, Ava rounded the corner and she psionically lifted up the remaining Dragoon and slammed it down on two of the Zealots and crushed them all.

The remaining four Zealots turned around and attacked Ava but Riela wasn't having any of that, in a flash she dashed from one Zealot to the other bashing in their skulls and impaling them, Riela stopped in front of Ava as her aura flame dissipated.

"Your getting the hang of that aura flame Riela" Ava commented.

"Yeah but it still leaves me exhausted when ever I use it and when I move at that speed it makes my muscles ache," Riela replied.

Meanwhile Reese continued to watch from the rear lines as the battle died down with all of the Dragoons destroyed and the remaining Zealots pushed into a corner Zavara cutting them down with her psi-charged claws and blades ending the pitched battle.

The corpses of Tal'darim Zealots and the burning husks of Dragoons lay scattered about the area along with the bodies of all of Zavaras zerg forces which were sacrificed to keep from losing any of the human and protoss members of the group.

As Reese stared at the hallway of corpses she felt a powerful and malicious psionic presence somewhere close by along with three others that felt wounded and weak.

"Captain Jacob we need to hurry, I think Zerion and the Valkyrur are in trouble," Reese warned.

"Are you sure?." he asked turning to face her.

"I'm very sure," she nodded

"Ok I trust that sixth sense of yours, ok everyone we need to double time it," Jacob shouted as he and the others moved out again at full sprint to the Valkyrur containment chamber. picked up the pace.

Zavara grinned amused at the human giving orders but she was also focused on the psionic Presences. The brood queen had been able to detect them but couldn't tell what condition they were in. Zavara glanced at the human girl who had sensed what she could not and remembered something her empress had told her once.

 _"Just because someone is weak in one area or skill doesn't mean that their not strong in another."_

Zavara flashed a fanged smile as she and the others continued on their way.

Meanwhile back in the Valkyrur containment chamber Kainok continued to struggle against the mental conditioning of Azrumath as he kneeled on the ground, however the blood hunters behind him were still a threat and shortly after Kainok had dropped to his knees in pain they sparked their bane blades and cloaked.

"Be careful Zerion," Aliasse shouted in concern.

"I Will free you as soon as I can," Zerion replied as he sparked his own psi-blades and cloaked. As he did six murky protoss forms became visible in the shadowy version of the room he now perceived as the cloaked blood hunters and Zerion could detect each other while cloaked but just barely as their cloaking was similure based on the void but Zerion was still out numbered so he decided to blitz the closet enemy.

In just a few tenths of a second he blinked forward landing a blink strike that quickly cut down one of the blood hunters as his body fell to the ground and turned visible again. Next to attack were the other five Blood hunters as they surrounded Zerion attempting to attack from all directions at once but Zerion not wanting to be surrounded blinked away landing on top of Ellen's cell.

"He's up there isn't he,"Ellen thought as she heard the thumping of feet on the top of her cell, she struggled against her chains as it continued to drain her psionic power into the nearby pylon along the wall. " Zerion if you get the chance, cut the chains that bind us to the Pylons," Ellen asked.

"I will endeavor to do so however I must deal with these five first," Zerion replied as two blood hunters jumped on top of the cell with him.

The three girls could only sense the movements of Zerion and the Blood hunters as their invisible battle moved about the room and dragged on for a few more minutes before the second body of a blood hunter became visible and then a third as Zerion demonstrated his skill in combat.

The battle in the shadows went on again for a few more moments before the chain binding Alicia to the pylon was severed and she instantly felt much better but was still weak, it would take a while for her to recover completely and then a cloak dropped into her cell apparently it was Zerions but why would he drop it in my cell? she wondered.

Alicia used a fraction of her power to form small aura blades to cut through the shackles and walked over to the cloak unfolding it revealing her lance and shield. A flood of memory,s came back to her, the war many decades ago, her joining squad 7, meeting Welkin gunther, getting shot on the battlefield by a sniper and awakening as a Valkyrur and then shortly after being dragged along by Welkins friend Faldio Landzaat on a archaeological mission to the Valkyrur ruins in the Barious forest and finding the very Lance and shield now laying before her. Like she did all those years ago Alicia took the lance and shield in hand and they expanded in reaction to her psionic power or what little there was, although she was still weak she could still aide Zerion at least.

The lance spun glowing a shimmering blue and with two rapid swing's Alicia cut through the bars and walked out of what had been her prison for the past two years. She took aim at one of the invisible psionic signals she knew was not Zerion and fired, the thin beam pierced through something in midair before hitting the wall burning a small hole into it. A blood hunter became visible as he fell dead a hole bored through his torso. The event got the attention of one of the remaining blood hunters and he charged at Alicia.

Ellen and Aliasse could only watch from their own cages sensing the invisible Tal'darim move towards her.

"Watch out!" Aliasse warned.

"I know," replied Alicia as she then held her shield up, it spun forming a thin aura barrier that blocked the blood hunters first attack and then the shield released a psionic shockwave that blasted the Tal'darim back a dozen meters smashing him against the wall, his bones and armor crushed and broken as he fell dead. The other two Valkyrur watched the quick counter attack with open mouths agape.

"Wow! i've never thought about using the shield like that" Aliasse stated as Alicia approached her cell.

"Stand back," Alicia said, cutting the bars apart and then Aliasse,s shackles.

Aliasse stepped out of her cell and look down at Alicia's Valkyrur arms as Zerion appeared out of thin air near by, his own fight finished.

"Zerion I thank you for retrieving my Valkyrur arms." Alicia thanked.

"No need to thank me Friend Alicia,"Zerion replied raising a hand." I found them where both of us were defeated those years ago."

"Still i'm grateful they have a... sentimental meaning to me," Alicia said with a nostalgic expression.

"That's all great and dandy guys and girls but uh... are you all going to get me out of here now... or what?" Ellen questioned while holding up her shackles in a gesture.

"I suppose... maybe," Zerion replied with a amused tone of sarcasm.

Ellen sighed with a understanding expression,"I can understand why you would have a grudge, but this isn't the time for that we."

"Don't have the time to fool around!" Azrumath finished cutting Ellen off.

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Azrumath sauntering in menacingly, sparking his baneblades and stopping just behind the mentally distracted Kainok as the doorway sealed itself at its masters command.

"Ugh... Az... Azrumath," Kainok said resentfulaly as he half turned to the Tal'darim Executor.

"Oh... Kainok, Kainok, Kaionk... it seems you finally figured out my little rewrite of your memory,s, Don't worry you don't have to worry about that anymore," Azrumath said as he lifted his bane blade.

Zerion blinked forwards blocking Azrumaths attack and then blinked through the closed door with Kainok in tow.

"Zerion... why did you save me?" Kainok asked standing up locking eyes with his for more templar brother.

"Because I know that the heart of a templar still beats within you Kainok."

Kainok turned away feeling a pang of regret and shame at how easily he was maniulated. "Leave me be Zerion I... don't need your pity," he replied walking away.

Zerion stood their watching as his formor comrade walk away but knew that he needed time to clear his mind, Zerion then blinked back into the containment chamber.

Kainok walked off a ways before looking back to the sealed door thinking of everything that he had done since almost killing Zerion. He then understood that he no longer had a place with the Templar nore with the Tal'darim or at least this group of Tal'darim as he marched off with a defeated but unbroken heart thinking of where to go next, then he remembered of a small corvette in a hanger at the bottom deck that could get him far away from here and it even had a warp drive.

Meanwhile Back in the Valkyrur containment chamber Alicia blocked a lightning blast from Azrumath while Aliasse hid behind her. Zerion blink striked at Azrumath but he moved away in a blurr with his own psionically enhanced speed just before the blade could hit him.

"You have have some interesting abilities, what was your name again," Azrumath asked as he parried a series of blows from Zerion who did not reply."No small talk, I see... well I guess we'll have time to converse later after I cut your arms and legs off," Azrumath said with a sense of dark humor as he parried another blow and kicked Zerion back while his shield flared blocking a attack from Alicia. "How pathetic that attack was even weaker than last time we fought," he scoffed using deadly charge to dash forwards blasting both Valkyrur girls back a few meters.

"I'm not... ugh letting you keep us here any longer,"Alicia exclaimed in a defiant tone a tad tired as she and Aliasse stood back up. Aliasse grabbed onto Alicia,s lance and the two locked eyes and nodded to each other and together they both pooled their power into the lance firing a much stronger beam, Azrumaths shield strained against the attack as Zerion attacked from behind but his attack was blocked by the shield that was now fully deployed now completely enveloped Azrumath.

Meanwhile Ellen just sat back down on her bed feeling frustrated at being forced to just watch as the battle continued and not able to effect the outcome, not with the pylon still draining her powers. So she decided to do something about that. Ellen looked up to the ceiling catching sight of a Locust but it was not hanging onto the ceiling but just floating motionless in mid air like it was hanging onto something invisible clinging to the ceiling. That was the sign to Ellen that one or more Phantom's were present.

"Well my back up plan is a ready," Ellen thought as she laid down on her bed pointing a few times to the cable connecting her shackles to the pylon. After a few moments the cable started to loosen as it was eaten through by acid until it snapped and with it Ellen felt like a great weight was lifted off her. She then started to focus and gather her minuscule amount of power forming a tiny amount of aura that she started to changed in a way she had not done since over two years ago when she first encountered the Zerg and drained the life-force from that Overlord. Slowly Ellen's aura turned a dull red as the battle between her allies and Azrumath continued. Ellen looked over to see Azrumath seemingly dueling the air but Ellen knew that it was Zerion under his void cloak, the Tal'darim Executor was truly a powerful foe to be able to sense and counter a invisible opponent and was nothing if not confident in his superiority as he played around with the weakened Alicia and Aliasse as they struggled against him while Zerion was the only true threat to Azrummath as the three on one battle continued.

Ellen refocused drowning out all distractions as she gathered all of her meger power and extended a needle thin sliver of her red aura through the bars of her cell over to the pylon that contained her stolen psionic energy. It took a while to even reach the pylon as her psionic power was near zero when the chain was finally cut but thanks to the zerg empresses evolved biology she was faster at recovering her energy then the other two Valkyrur.

As Ellen was focused elsewhere Alicia attacked Azrumath while Zerion was nearby on his knees holding a bleeding cut on his left side and Aliasse toar a long strip of her cloth's off to stop the flow of blood as best she could.

"Please everyone survive long enough I need more time," Ellen thought as her heart screamed at her to enter the fight and protect the others whom she had become close to even if they still hated her for her actions, but Ellen,s head told her to be patient and wait, Ellen knew that as things stand the only people who can possibly stand a chance against Azrumath were Kaldalis, Zavara, Nakool, Zerion and maybe herself but none on their own. From info gathered about Azrumath through talking with Alicia and from other sources Ellen knows that he's not only a very powerful protoss but he's also probably has centuries if not more of experience fighting in real wars against powerful foes so Ellen had to prepare a series of events to force Azrumath to react the way she wanted namely getting him to guard her and the other valkyrur himself so he would be out of the picture when her swarm invaded the ship.

Ellen,s thin strand of aura finally made contact with the pylon and started draining it just as it had drained her feeling the psionic power flow back into her but at a slow controlled rate Ellen didn't want Azrmath to notice.

Alicia struck a flurry of blows against Azrumath who blocked all of them while Zerion got back up on his feet still bleeding but less so now thanks to Aliasse,s make -shift bandage, and He rejoined the battle and with Alicia they again tag teamed Azrumath forcing him back as they attacked as one. The battle continued for awhile until Alicia dropped to her knees exhausted from using what little power she had. Running up to her Aliasse helped Alicia to her feet, lifting the shield they fired a shock wave sending Azrumath flying back against the wall.

"Hah! very good, I do believe that hurt a little... but unfortunately for you I've become bored of the this little distraction, time to put you back into your cages little girls," Azrumath said threateningly as he walked over and launched a psionic orb that slowly moved forwards at both Alicia and Aliasse.

Zerion leaped into its way forcing his suits shield on just as the psionic-orb struk, Zerion focused bolstering his shield withmore of his own power as his shield and the psi-orb clashed sparking light and lightning and after a few moments the psi-orb lost energy dissipating in a cloud of red vapor, Zerion relaxed lowering his arms from a guard stance but was caught off guard as Azrumath appeared in a flash impaling him in the gut."Hello," Azrumath said as he grabbed Zerion,s head and slammed him against the ground.

"Zerion!" Aliasse shouted.

"Now then I want both of you to obey like good little humans and get back into your cells before I have to make you, or I kill him," Azrumath threatened moving his left bane blade closer to Zerions head.

At that moment the locked door exploded behind Azrumath catching everyone's attention as Zavara walked in through the smoke followed by Riela, Jacob, Roken, Rolana and the others of their group. "Great more uninvited guests" Azrumath exclaimed in a annoyed tone as he looked over his own shoulder at the new arrival,s but kept his blade to Zerions head.

Zavara scanned the room quickly reading the situation,"Jacob help the others while me, Roken, Rolana and Riela keep him occupied," the brood queen said as Jacob glanced at her.

"Got it, Red team lets go," Jacob replied he and red team moved along the wall keeping a wide distance from Azrumath as they passed him and approached the two weakend Valkyrur.

"Aliasse are you ok!" Kurt asked in a concerned voice embracing his Niece with his exo suits arms.

"Ah uncle Kurt?, I'm fine but your squeezing me!"

"Ah! sorry, i'm just glad to see you again." Kurt replied letting his niece go much to her relief.

Nathan smiled as niece and uncle were reunited but then he turned to Alicia being tended to for her wounds and suddenly he felt like he had seen her somewhere before. "Are you ok miss Alicia" he asked as she looked up to Nathan locking eyes with him. "It's good to see my great grand son's have become well behaved men," Alicia stated catching a few looks from red team.

"What? what do you mean by that," Nathan asked confused.

"Well uncle Kurt"Aliasse said with some hesitation" Alicia is... well she's our great grandmother."

Kurt turned to Alicia more confused. "It's true I... i've not aged since awaking to my true nature as a Valkyrur... and I believe the same is true for both Aliasse and Ellen," she explained.

It finally clicked in their heads as Kurt and Nathan both finally recognising Alicia from that family picture that was in Kurts attic.

"I'd don't want to interrupt your little drama here but we got to go people," Jacob said keeping his eye on Azrumath.

Meanwhile

"Zerg, Humans and Protoss? my, my this is a strange gathering and all for little old me" Azrumath snickered in his usale humor narrowing his eyes at the mixed group.

"Im Zavara brood queen of the swarm, I will be your opponent," she said stepping forward.

"Im Riela leader of the Valkyria squad," said Riela following the brood queen.

"And you already know us Azrumath," Rolana said she and her brother joined the human and Zerg as Kimberlee and the rest of Valkyria squad followed behind some what hesitantly.

"Hay Riela this guys uh, really powerful," Kimberlee said a little rattled sensing how powerful Azrumath was.

"I know," Riela replied not looking back. "The six of you just stay back and guard the hallway." she said including Reese as Jacob told her the same thing.

"Uh right," Kimberlee replied as she Valkyria squad and Reese returned to the entrance way.

"Ah you two. Roken and Rolana, didn't I already beat you into the ground once before but now it seems that you think adding more allies will change the outcome this time, but your welcome to try," Azrumath mocked arrogantly.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you will fall this day," Roken replied.

"Besides were not letting you leave here alive, so your just going to have to fight us," Rolana added.

"Less talk more fighting," Zavara quipped charging forwards.

In a swift movement Azrumath picked Zerion up my the leg and unceremoniously thosed him at Zavara knocking them both backwards as Roken and Rolan charged past them, the siblings struck swiftly with lightning quick synchronized movements that took Azrumath off guard.

Seeing her opening Riela aimed her lance making sure to time her shots to avoid hitting her allies and fired a barrage of psi-bolts pelting Azrumath's shield time and time again.

"Agh," Zerion groaned as he was helped to his feet by Zavara."Thank you."

"Can you fight," Zavara asked.

"Yes but be careful he"s more powerful than we've thought," Zerion warned.

Meanwhile red team were taking Alicia and Aliasse out of the room but before they got out a second door fell sealing them all in.

"Dame there was a second door," Jacob cursed.

Azrumath barely dodged another flurry of attacks from the siblings before he he jumped up on top of Aliasse,s empty cell checking his shield level it read 17% as Riela pushed her limits again and fired a full power beam and Azrumaths shield dropped down to 3%.

"Ah time to stop playing around," Azrumath thought as he activated his suits new ability added by Lasarra, small pods launched out from the back of his suit and attached to the walls and activated enveloped the whole chamber in a psi-inhibitor field that caused every Protoss, Valkyria and Valkyrur to drop to the floor as they felt numb and weak but Azrumath himself was left unphased like being in the eye of a storm as his suit generated a psi-inhibitor canceler field.

Azrumath laughed darkly enjoying the expressions of confusion and fear from the humans as their stronger allies fell all, but unbeknownst to him the zerg Phantoms hanging above gritted their teeth at the mild headache caused by the psi-inhibitor-field and they cut them self,s off from the zerg hive mind and turned their attention back to their empress awiting a order.

"Aaah that was a little to close. Perhaps I should have done that sooner?, guess I was having a little too much fun," Azrumath thought as he contacted his second in command. "Zyrex how is your progress?"

~My lord I have gathered many of our surviving forces in hanger number 2 and I am ready to begin my counter attack to push the vile zerg off our ship.~

At Zyrex's location.

~Excellent be sure to wipe them out. I don't want any survivors.~

"Yes my lord," Zyrex replied ending the call. A moment later there was an explosion and he looked to the other side of the hanger as a Nydus worm pierced into the ships hall. "All forces defensive formation," he shouted.

Meanwhile back in the containment chamber.

Azrumath gleefully watched his enemy,s expression's changed to one's of defeat. "I believe you told me that I would be defeated but It seems to be you who are the defeated."

Roken grimaced at the numbing feeling and the pain that came with it, but persisted to not give up hope." You will be... defeated Azrumath."

"Oh... by whom may I inquire... certainly not these humans," Azrumath said in a condescending tone.

Meanwhile over at red team.

"Aliasse, Aliasse, are you ok," Kurt asked desperately as he held his niece.

"Im... ah agh... fine I just... feel... really weak ah," Aliasse replied weakly trying not to worry her uncle.

Close by Nathan held Alicia in his arms as Jacob and Cooper stood nearby.

"What now Captain?" Cooper asked.

With a determend face Jacob held his rifle tightly." We fight... or die triyng," he said matter factly.

"I figured you would say that... we'll boys let's lock and load," Cooper replied.

Red team gathered and aimed their weapons at Azrumath as he took notice with a raised eyebrow.

"Really!" Azrumath thought as the humans opened fire on him with their primitive weapons but his shield even as drained as it was still held against the meager attack and because of the bullets forcing the shield on Coopers flame was blocked. "This is just sad" Azrumath thought as he shot a lightning attack that chained from one target to another dropping all the humans in one hit.

"Ow... that... hurt," Jacob exclaimed as he thought that this must be what a hot dog over a campfire feels like as he tried to pick himself up.

"Maybe... that wasn't... such a good plan of attack guys" another member of red team stated to much agreement.

"Wow!... still alive" Azumarth exclaimed in slight surprise."Allow me to fix that shall we." he said jumping down.

"Leave the... human's alone Azrumath," Zerion said defiantly as he weakly picked himself up and walked between the Tal'darim and red team.

"Yes..." Roken said." fight us instead."

"Or... are you a cowered who only attack's the weak," Rolana added as she joined them followed by Zavara.

"Well by all means then... Die together" shouted Azrumath as he gathered his psionic power, his hands furiously crakaled with red lightning as it arched between them.

As Alicia saw this she had a flashback of one of her close comrade's in squad 7 dying in front of her and she suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through her body. She pushed off Nathan and ran as fast as her weak body could hoping she would make it in time.

Time seemed to slow as everyone looked on as Alicia intercepted the overcharged lightning stream with her shield but it being far weaker then normal allowed most of Azrumaths attack to be conducted through to her and some even struck Roken, Zerion, Rolana and Zavara.

Alicia screamed in pain as she blocked the attack, her body smoking with third degree burns and scorched cloths but managing to hold her ground and even take two small steps forward before the attack stopped.

Time moved normally again as she fell backwards, her lance and shield clattering to the floor with her limp form.

"Dame... Oh well I still have the other two." Azrumath said coldly.

Aliasse stared at Alicia with her mouth agape, "Alicia... Alicia... Alicia!" she screamed crying and struggling to get to Alicia as Kurt held onto her.

"Friend Alicia," Zerion said mournfully as he forced himself to rise again as did Roken, Rolana and Zavara.

"Oh well round two then," Azrumath said as he casually charged another attack.

Then.

"Phantoms destroy the inhibitors,!" Ellen screamed.

At the order the camouflaged Phantoms leaped into action flexing their back tentacles and firing glaives at all of the Psi-inhibitors scattered around the room destroying them. Instantly everyone felt better and their power returned as a surge of psionic power filled the room leaving any who could sense such things with a sense of oppressive dread.

"What... You!?" Azrumath exclaimed and unnerved by the event and the psionic power of Ellen as she stood wreathed in a bright crimson aura flames, which quickly changed to a cool blue orb that expanded until bursting the cell bars into so many bent and twisted pieces.

"Azrumath," Ellen said in a voice as cold as ice lifted her left arm up clasping it into a fist, her blue aura copying the form and movement."Your dead."

In a flash the giant fist moved smashing into Azrumath, crushing Alicia,s former cell and leaving a spider web of cracks in the wall with a thunderous impact that created a small pressure wave that washed over the chamber and all in it like a gust of wind. Ellen pulled the giant aura arm back to reveal a smashed in hole in the wall with pieces of mangled metal but no Azrumath.

"Dame he must have warped away," Ellen cursed as she fumed but quickly changed her mood as she turning to the gravely wounded Alicia.

Everyone watched as Ellen walked over to Alicia and kneeled beside her.

"Uh... uh... Ellen... is that... you... your crying." said Alicia as everyone only then noticed the small stream of tiers that fell from Ellen's eyes.

"Im sorry... if I wasn't so focused on something else I could have-."

"No... its ok I... understand, you needed time to regain your power,"

"Still I could have-."

"I'm ready to die," Alicia stated in a calm voice catching everyone off guard. "Aliasse, Nathan... Kurt and you who bars the valkyrur arms come closer," Alicia said weakly as they gathered around as she continued. "Kurt... Nathan It's true about me being your great grandmother... I've watched (cough of blood)... you and your parents all grow up since you were all little and start you own families... I was glad to see you all happy but it always reminded me of my own family I... outlived them... (weak breaths), my husband Welkin and daughter Isara I... I never aged after I became a Valkyrur and the same is true for the both of you."

At those words many thoughts ran through Ellen and Aliasse minds.

Riela also wondered if she, Reese and her friends would also not age because of what's been done to them to give them their powers.

"I felt so distant from everyone as time went on and other people started to notice and treated me differently... only Welkin and Isara accepted me for what I was... but still... time went on and they grew old and died, (cough and weak breathing) while I stayed the same... I felt so alone... so isolated from everyone else... so I moved into the ruins in the Barious forest and... devoted myself to learning about the ancient Valkyrur. Then I met Aliasse and soon after a few strange friends. "she said looking to Zerion, Rolana, and Roken with a weak bloody smile. "And then I met you Ellen... please keep your promise ah..."

Alicia's breathing became more labored as her body went into shock and started to shut down. Aliasse continued to cry as Alicia became weaker and weaker.

"Why isn't she healing," Kurt asked no-one inparticlar.

"It may be because her wounds were inflicted when the psi-inhibitor was active." Rolana replied feeling her own wounds were healing slower then normal.

* * *

 **Wrath of the stars main power core**

In a flash of light Azrumath appeared holding his broken left arm and a injury to his left leg made him limp as he took a few steps. "Ahh little witch I shouldn't have underestimated her," Azrumath cursed as he attempted to get in contact with bridge and when that failed he tried contacting Zyrex only to fined he was not responding which could only mean he was dead. "Aah so even Zyrex has failed me... very well I will simply use the secondary craft to transport the PNB to one of the halo's I can't continue to play with these fools any longer" he thought as the Tal'darim fleet lord limped over to the two dozen red Pylons that were gathered at one side of the room Azrumath moved next to one pylon and placed his right hand on it and began draining it of the psionic power it had taken from the three Valkyrur over the past two years. As his body was filled with the pure psionic energy Azrumaths bones started to pop and re set themselves his wounds healed.

"Ahhh much better" Azrumath said felling reinvigorated. "Now to get to work," he said as he used a nearby transport platform to warp to his private room where he retrieved a large box containing a hundred or so blood red crystals he created from absorbing the life essence of his own supplicants into them and returned to the main power core where he activated a customized fabracater with multiple large robotic arms, it started up and followed it programing first fabricating a giant long cylinder and it then started stripping seven of the pylons of their rings and placed them into the slots along the cylinder.

* * *

 **Wrath of the stars main** **Main hanger**

Everyone rested as hundreds of Heavy and normal Drones floated back and forth in two lines going from the Nydus worms open maw to the battle site dragging the remains of the Tal'darim army into Solus for later analysis by Izsha. As the Drones went about their business Kaldalis and his Templar watched resting from their own battle, all of them feeling somewhat conflicting emotions over the zerg who on the one hand destroyed their colony on A'rule and killed many of their comrades, friends and family, but on the other these Zerg sacrificed themselves to prevent casualties from both the Protoss and humans. Kaldalis like his fellow templar thought about the wide difference between the first group of Zerg that attacked A'rule and the swarm Ellen leads.

"Commander Kaldalis," Roken called out as the Templar leader turned to face the three protoss.

"Roken, Rolana, Zerion you accomplished your mission," Kaldalis asked.

"Yes but Azrumath got away," Zerion replied in a irritated tone.

"I see then we shall hunt him down until he is brought to justice" Kaldalis proclaimed.

Nearby Aliasse, Kurt, Riela and the other members of Valkyria squad watched as Delta teams medics treated Alicia but it didn't look good for her. One of the medics stood up and came over, Aliasse never taking her eyes off Alicia as she lay with heavy burns in a near comatose state.

"Well how is she?" Kurt asked unable to hide his look of worry.

The medic wore a gave face as well. "We gave her some sedatives so she's resting at least but..."

" _But?"_ Kurt thought.

"I doubt she'll live much longer given the internal damage, even without a X ray we can tell she has internal bleeding and maybe a few third degree burns on her organs and one of her lungs has collapsed... and there may be major nerve damage and paralysis."

Kurt hung his head as he looked down at Aliasse who kept her eyes on Alicia wiping the occasional tear away as the other medics worked on her.

"But before she lost consciousness she did say something" the medic said catching Aliasse, Kurt and Rielas attention.

"What did she say?" Riela asked.

Near by Nathan talked with Jacob and Dean.

"Mason and his group are still on the bridge guarding Lasarra while she gets this ship under control." Jacob explained.

"So we just waiting until she gets the control of the ship?" Dean asked.

"That or we hitch another ride with the Zerg," Alex chimed in.

"Uuugh well I can wait."Dean replied not wanting to have to go through the experience of getting slimed again when going through the nydus worm among other things.

Also Nearby Nakool, Zavara, Niadra and the Phantoms were all kneeling before Ellen standing shoulder to knees in a her aura cloak.

"It is good to finally be at your side again my empress," said Zavara elated as her and all the other zerg in the fleet can once again feel their empresses powerful psionic presence in the hive mind.

"You all have done well" said Ellen as she looked upon her subordinates feeling a sense of pride that they had the ability to complete their missions on their own despite being just a few years old. Ellen herself also felt a little more confident in her own abilities to lead knowing this. "I'm very proud at your accomplishments which include freeing me but we can't let our guard down Azrumath the leader of the Tal'darim is still alive and somewhere on board the ship."

"My empress shall we hunt him down," Nakool purposed eager to lead the hunt.

"Yes but I need to do something first" Ellen replied.

* * *

 **Secondary Hanger**

A few dozen surviving Tal'darim including Kainok gathered in the secondary hanger at the ships belly overshadowed by a small corvette craft that looked like a modified Tal'darim shuttle but was far larger at about 200 meters long leaving little room in the hanger.

"Zyrex is dead!" a Ascendent shouted in surprise.

"Yes that was the report given by the few who got out of the battle alive," Kath'ros replied.

"What of lord Azrumath?" asked another Tal'darim,

Kath'ros shook his head, "We don't know ever since the bridge fell internal comms are offline and if we use our telepathy the accursed zerg would sense us and come running."

As the others talked Kainok leaned against the wall of the hanger and thought about his next move, he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible but he didn't have the access rights to the corvette however someone like Kath'ros from the bridge crew did, but how to get him to open the ship Kainok wondered for a moment before a idea came to him.

"Perhaps we should leave then," Kainok openly purposed as a few heads turned to him.

"Silence, Kainok you are but a lowly Votary," shouted one of the Ascendents but Kainok just ignored him.

"Oh yes i'm but just a lowly Votary, so among this group who of us is highest in the chain of Ascension after all we need a leader in the absence of Zyrex and lord Azrumath," Kainok asked starting his plan. At the question the other Tal'darim looked at each other assessing each others ranks until the two highest ranking Ascendent,s who had been assigned to guard Kath'ros glared at each other.

"As low ranking as Kainok is he does have a point," said one Ascendent, "I think we should leave, the ship is lost and most likely Azrumath is dead given the infestation of zerg.

"You dare betray lord Azrumath," shouted the other Ascendant.

"We have no way of communicating with him or knowing if he is alive or dead but we do have a working ship with warp capability we should leave and return to Slayn then we can return to avenge our fallen brothers and punish our enemy's" said the first Ascendent as many of the other Tal'darim agreed.

"Coward" the other ascendent disagreed.

Kainok watched from the sidelines pleased as the two Ascendents argued from his simple manipulation, he then walked over to Kath'ros.

"Kath'ros, you are the second ranked below those two what do you think we should do."

Kath'ros turned his head to Kainok knowing he was up to something. "Do not think I am unaware of you scheming," he said.

Kainok hummed choosing his words carefully. "By whatever do you mean, I only wise to make it out of here alive."

Kath'ros scrutinized those words, "Even so we can know longer move through the ship without being attacked by roving groups of zerg and it would only be a matter of time before we are killed off one by one... fine I agree with you but know we only need to convince the other Ascendant,"

"Not really, when we can just leave him behind," Kainok stated as Kath'ros narrowed his eyes at the suggestion.

* * *

 **Wrath of the stars bridge**

On the bridge Lasarra worked the controls bringing the last of the ships systems under her control as Mason, Mark, blue team and a force of Zerg guarded her, Lasarra considered the lack of security on the bridge a stroke of luck but then again it was most likely that most of the forces guarding the bridge were sent somewhere else to deal with the Zerg rampaging all over the ship that left it vulnerable. As she worked warning beeps sounded and another holoscreen blinked on.

"Whats that," asked Mason stepping beside the protoss woman almost double his size, the new holoscreen showed the main power room and Azrumath and a machine continued to build a large device.

"That is a bomb, he's building the Psi-nova bomb!" Lasarra said shocked.

"Im guessing that not good," Mark asked.

"No it is not, If he detonets it the blast will be powerful enough to destroy a small continent," Lasarra explained in a worried tone that got the attention of every other human in the room.

"We should contact the others" said Mason.

"Im already on it," Lasarra said as she opened a commlink to Kaldalis.

* * *

In the main hanger Kaldalis suits received a open a link.

"Lasarra what is it" he asked.

~Kaldalis we have a problem Azrumath is building a bomb we need to stop him,~ Lasarra said with a tone of urgency.

"A bomb? how do you know," Kaldalis asked as on the bridge both Mason and Mark wondered the same.

Lasarra gave a sigh with a pang of regret,~Because... I helped build it, It was completed and then dismantled for safety into its component parts which Azrumath is now reassembling in the ships central power core.~

Kaldalis gave a knowing humme before speaking "I see, I will tall the others but how long to we have until this bomb is completed?"

~Not long he's already halfway through but I estimate another 14 minutes at most~ Lasarra answered.

As Kaldalis heard this he looked over to Ellen as Riela, Aliassa and Kurt approached her "Keep me informed of how long we have," Kaldalis said as he also walked over.

"What is it," Ellen asked as Aliasse handed her Alicia's Lance and shield.

"Ellen please take this Alicia said she... she wanted you to have it," said Aliasse as Ellen looked at the Valkyrur arms somewhat surprised.

"Why would she...(sigh) it doesn't matter..." Ellen sighed as she took the Lance and shield in hand and instantly they grew in size.

"Um Ellen I know I can't match you for power but,-"

"I wouldn't say that little Aliasse," said Ellen cutting her off. "Back when we fought in China you put up a good fight, and all though you lack experience your weak." Ellen stated as Aliasse looked up her with a more confident expression.

"Speaking of power how did you recover yours so quickly," Kurt asked.

"I have a unique ability to absorb Psionic energy, I just took my back power from the pylon that had drained it from me (sigh) while all of you fought against Azrumath," Ellen explained as she got looks from everyone as she glanced over at Alicia then back noticing Riela was staring right at her. "Do you got something to say to me Riela" Ellen asked.

Riela blinked deciding that it wasn't the right time to confront Ellen. "Yes... but not at the the moment, I um..." Riela mumbled turning to Aliasse."Miss Aliasse the Valkyrur arms I have belong to you and i've been intending to give them back to you" she explained as Aliasse sighed.

"Riela... I don't need them right now and I'm too weak, besides I hope I never have to fight with them again after I get back home that is if someone keeps their promise" Aliasse said glancing at Ellen. "For now why don't you hold on to them." Aliasse stated as both her and Riela gave each other a understanding look.

"Uh... OK" Riela replied with a small nod as Kaldalis approached with Roken and Rolana followed shortly by Jacob and his group who noticed the gathering.

A minute later everyone wore worried faces as the information of Azrumath and the bomb hit them.

"I'll handle Azrumath before he has the chance to put that psi-nova bomb on a shuttle and escape but just to make sure I want everyone to evacuate," Ellen said shocking everyone."Zavara, Nakool have all the zerg force's return to the Behemoths and warp away to a safe distance, Jacob, Kaldalis have you forces retreat back into Solus and leave with them, there's no need to endanger everyone's lives if the PNB detonates."

"My empress we can send our legions of disposable Minions."

"There is no need to go yourself," both Zavara and Nakool protested a Ellen gave them a fierce look with a psionic pressure to their minds forcing them to comply.

"Ah yes our... empress," they replied.

"Very well we will leave and move to a safe distance," Kaldalis stated also a little surprised at the zerg empresses decision.

"Well at least some of you have a brain." Ellen stated.

"So while we get out of here your just going to fight him by yourself" Jacob asked.

"Yes" Ellen replied turning around and walking off. "Now get out of here I can handle the rest myself.

As Ellen walked away Zerion joined her, "You will need a guided," he said stoically.

"Fine."

As the two left Riela watched them for a moment before turning to her squad. "Everyone I want you to leave with the others."

* * *

 **Wrath of the stars main power core**

Illuminated by the glow of the massive red khaydarin crystal Azrumath watched as the machine worked to build the psionic nova bomb, he had intended to build three with the pylons he used to drain the three valkyrur but now his plans have changed now that his ship is overrun and his subordinates dead, he underestimated the zergs abilities and Ellen. The thought of being outsmarted by those bugs and their master irritated him to no end but he had the satisfaction of knowing his real plan would still be completed and once the Halo array was gone the warp gods and their master would finally return to the mortal plane and he will be greatly rewarded.

As Azrumath thought over his next move he sensed a psionic presence and turned around catching sight of Zerion blinking through the far door of the chamber just before it exploded and Ellen walked through the smoke wilding her spinning lance and shield and joined Zerion.

"I could have blinked both of us through?" Zerion commented catching sight of Azrumath.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have been as fun, besides I need to learn how to use these valkyrur arms" Ellen replied as she looked around the cavernes chamber noticing the massive red khaydarin crystal in the center connecting to the ceiling and floor before spotting Azrumath on the other side of the room with a cluster of pylons nearby along with a large machine that was building something cylinder shaped with pylons poking out of its side. "That must be the bomb" Ellen said.

"And Azrumath," Zerion said with a air of hostility.

"You sure you want to risk your life for this," Ellen asked as they saw Azrumath spark his baneblades.

"I simply wise to witness this battle's end and that of Azrumath."

"Very well just stay out of my way, buy feel free to jump in if you think it's needed," Ellen said as she and Azrumath approached the center of the room.

(Insert battle Music here)

There was no need for any words as both of Ellen and Azrumath simple let their weapons express their desires. Rising her lance Ellen fired, the beam clashed against the Tal'darim Executors shields and as soon as the beam stopped Azrumath was a blur moving across the chamber in three quick charge dashes the last ending in a psionic blast the explosion sending Ellen flaying backwards, Ellen landed on her feet and dashed forward with a lance thrust aimed at Azrumaths body but swiftly he dodged to the left. Time slowed as Ellen's eyes tracked the Tal'darim his right arm moved forward to impale her with the blazing baneblade, Ellen moved just as quick and the lance moved down the tip digging into the floor and time moved normally, Ellen was polvolted up narrowly evading the attack as she twisted in the air and counter attacked with a flurry of rapid thrusts that forced Azrumath to back up as he dodged and parried, then seeing a opening he used deadly charge to gain some distance to create a psi-storm, Ellen formed a sphere barrier blocking the fierce energy as the red lightning danced about scorched the area, then with great speed Ellen charged forward her barrier moving with her as she pushed through the storm and as soon as she exited the psi-storm Ellen dropped the barrier as she lunged at Azrumath, Azrumath side stepped in a blur as the lance smashed into the floor at his feet, raising his right hand Azrumath shot a constant stream of lightning at Ellen at point blank but was blocked by her valkyrur shield, Azrumath followed up with a flurry of fierce bane blade strikes but Ellen blocked every hit and back flipped 30 feet away firing a mid air beam attack, Azrumath dodged yet again and countered launching three psi-orbs in a wide pattern, Ellen landed forming another full barrier and jumped over the three psi-orbs as they struck her barrier with bolts of red lightning as she passed over them, Ellen landed and charged at her opponent aiming to impale him with her lance only for the Tal'darim to nimbly evade and counter with another trio of psi-orbs, this time Ellen raised her shield firing out a wide blast of psionic energy that dispersed the psi-orbs.

The two combatant's glared at each other a moment each recognising the others skill.

"Not bad for a young welp," Azrumath stated as he gathered more of his power.

"Thanks your not bad yourself," Ellen replied her eyes glowing bright purple as she grinned at the fun she was having as she shifted her aura cloak into a full body suit leaving only her eyes exposed and her hair started floating in a psionic flame aura that surrounded her body.

In the next instant they both accelerated towards each other their weapons clashing as high speed their movements only a blur of colored streaks and the sounds of their battle echoed throughout the chamber, as they moved faster then a human eye could track however Zerions eyes darted back and forth keeping following the pair as their battle continued.

Zerion continued watching the intense battle as he felt two familiar presence's approach him. "Why are you two here?."

"I'm here to disarm the PNB" Lasarra answered as she caught sight of the battle and felt the psionic pressure of the two fighters as they dashed about sparks flying as they parried, blocked and counter attacked each other.

"Are you sure you can" Zerion asked.

"Yes I did build it."

"Can you tell me how it works."

"It works by using multiple pylons that have been overcharged with highly concentrated psionic energy to a near unstable state and connected them together with each other, each is then implanted with a small red khaydarin crystal that acts as the detonator which when activated causes a catastrophic feedback loop which builds in power between all the crystals until they can't withstand the build up and then... all the stored energy is released all at once... the simulations indicated the potential blast from a mere ten pylons would be enough to destroy a continent or a small moon," Lasarra explained much to Zerion's horror.

"Then if we were to take the red crystals we could prevent the bomb from being completed," said Riela as she did her best to keep up with Ellen and Azrumaths battle.

"Stay here I will collect the red crystals," Zerion said as he cloaked himself.

Ellen dashed away as Azrumath slashed rapidly with his baneblades forcing her back but only for a fraction of a second as she countered with a wide area blast from her shield again, the force knocked Azrumath across half the room and he flipped end over end but seemed unphased as he launched a continues stream of lightning across the chamber, Ellen formed a barrier but it strained against the attack and in that moment she noticed Lasarra and Riela were nearby.

"Aaah I told those idiots to leave now I got to worry about them."

With more things to worry about Ellen made a counter attack opening a small hole in her barrier and shooting back, the counter attack forced Azrumath to stop his attack and back off a bit. Again both of them glared at each other before resuming the battle.

Meanwhile Zerion approached the machine assembling the PNB and it looked as though it was mostly done as the outer casing covering the pylons was halfway on. Zerion looked around hoping the red detonator crystals were still unattached and then he spotted a box near by, he opened it to find it filled with small red crystals. He gave a sigh of relief at finding the detonators only to feel his senses screaming at him to move, in an instant he blinked a short distance away just as a deadly charge exploded where he was a second a go.

"I can't let you take those," Azrumath said as he turned around and fired off a dozen psi-orbs in multi layered wall that delayed Ellen from approaching.

Zerion blinked away again to keep the detonators away from Azrumath only to be struck in the leg by a lightning bolt as soon as he reappeared Zerion exclaimed in pain as Azrumath approached him.

"You call that running away, "Azrumath mocked as he took back the box and kicked Zerion in the gut knocking him back. "It's easy to track your movements when there so predictably."

"Zerion move!" Ellen called out as she dropped down from above.

Zerion blinked away and Azrumath dashed away as Ellen crashed down between them leaving a big dent in the metal floor.

"We must keep those crystals away from the machine building the bomb," Zerion said.

"I see, Zerion try to stay behind him but stay visible while I attack."

"I'll try but I may be a little slow," Zerion replied remembering his wounds.

Ellen dashed forward swinging her lance in a flurry of strikes only to have her target jump away but as Azrumath landed Zerion blinked behind him.

"How annoying," Azrumath thought as he glanced over at the machine building the PNB seeing that it had ceased it's movements indicating it was waiting for the final components which he held Azrumath then formed a massive psi-storm around him self forcing Ellen to weather it in her barrier and Zerion to blink away, but as soon as they did Azrumath used his deadly charge to reach the machine and he was about to give it the box when he felt a shomthing grasp his leg and with a yank Ellen's long aura arm pulled him through the air slammed him down on the opposite side of the room like a ragdoll as his psi-storm dissipated.

"Your predictably your selfe Azrumath, didn't you think I would know you would want to get over there," Ellen said as she landed close by.

Azrumath picked him selfe up and faced the Valkyrur. "Oh but I did I just didn't think you would have thrown me like that," he replied in a smug tone as Ellen realised he no longer had the box.

Over by the bomb one of the machine's arms reached out to grab a hand full of the red crystals scattered about the floor and placed them into slots along the PNB.

"Well unless you plan on blowing yourself up with us it doesn't matter," Ellen stated.

"True... good thing I have escape plane then," Azrumath replied as he touched his chest plate and he along with the PNB vanished in a flash of light.

"He escaped again" said Riela in a frustrated tone.

"Azrumath must be somewhere else on the ship" stated Zerion as he saw Riela and Lasarra approach, Lasarra looking at a small holoscreen on her wrist.

"Ellen, Zerion I have his location in the bottom deck of the ship in a hanger that held a corvette craft bigger then a shuttle and with its own warp drive system," Lasarra said looking at her holo interface.

"I take it he's going to leave on that ship," asked Ellen.

"No, the security date shows the ship had launched a while ago and entered warp space, remnant's of the Tal'darim army took it and fled," Lasarra explained.

"Recall systems can't transport you to a ship in warpspace," Zerion commented.

"Well he can still take a shuttle can't he," Riela asked.

"Yes but none of the shuttle's onboard have a warp drive" Lasarra answered.

"So he's trapped on the ship," Ellen asked.

"Yes even if he uses a shuttle he won't get very far," Lasarra said.

Ellen planned her next move when she noticed Riela staring at her. " _Riela_ what are you doing here?" she asked.

" _Huh_ well if you must know I just don't want you to die before I have a chance to talk with you oh empress of the zerg" Riela replied in clear hostility.

Ellen just stared at her a moment being reminded of all the lives her swarm had taken and loved ones left behind, it was obvious that Riela had lost people she loved and hated Ellen for it, and no doubt wanted to even kill her along with many other people on Earth while others probably wanted a explanation for the zerg attacking Earth and their behavior of not destroying everything and then there was Ellen's first clone who she deprived any possibility of having psionic powers, when Ellen returns to Earth she'll have a lot to answer for. "Ok you hate me I get it, well get in line,"Ellen said to Riela. "Lasarra can you lead me to his location."

"Yes I need to disarm the PNB anyway" she replied turning to Zerion. "Zerion could you please destroy that device so no more PNB's are built."

"At once I will follow you once im done," he replied before walking over to the PNB construction machine and proceeded to destroy it as the other three left.

A few minutes and a teleportation later Ellen, Riela and Lasarra found the PNB bomb and Azrumath brooding over the empty hanger.

"So you have come" Azrumath said with his typical threnting tone despite being backed into a corner.

"Looks like you underlings had the same idea as you Azrumath," Ellen said with a small grin. "To bad they werent as loyal as you thought."

"True human but now im a caged animal," Azrumath said turning around to face his enemy's."And they can be far more dangerous.

"Time to die Azrumath" Ellen replied dashing forward.

Ellen thrust at Azrumath but was parried and a baneblade came down on her, she blocked it with the shield and was kicked back her feet skidding against the floor as she fired back but Azrumath quickly evaded while firing more of his red lightning followed by dozens of psi-orbs and two-psi storms, all of which Ellen blocked with her barrier and she then expanded it engulfing both the psi-storms and Azrumath, Ellen she smiled as she was facing the toughest fight she had ever faced and could finally use her full power. "You know what Azrumath I think it's time I stop holding back and show you my true power, "Ellen said as the barrier faded leaving only the two combatants while Riela and Lasarra reached the PNB bomb and the protoss phase smith got to work disarming it slowly and carefully cutting open the outer shell.

"True power? what are you talking about welp so far the only thing keeping you alive is your shields and your caution," Azrumath proclaimed.

Ellen then closed her eyes for a moment concentrating and then forming her nine tails and from out of each tail came a Phantom blade, nine of them floated around her in three groups of three in a triangle formation. It had taken her some time but Ellen finally understood the true power of the valkyrur arms they not only amplified ones psionic power but also decreased the strain on a person's mind and body when using their power like an extra processor or something.

"Am I supposed to be impressed!" said Azrumath.

"No," Ellen replied as she opened her eyes. "Your supposed to die."

In an instant Ellen was in front of Azrumath and he reacted just as quickly striking at Ellen only for one of the aura tails to parry his baneblade away just as fast, he continued to attack in a flurry of lightning fast blows but none of his attacks ever reached Ellen, as Azrumath fumed at none his attacks hitting a third aura tail struck out knocking him back a dozen meters, standing up Azrumath decided in a change of strategy.

"Is that all," Ellen said with a bored expression which infuriated Azrumath, he then focused his psionic power into a psi-orb charging it up and making it grow larger and larger, Ellen noticed what he was doing and moved her nine tail's in front of her and gathered her own energy forming a massive psi-blast orb of her own, both red and blue orbs grew and grew until both were ten feet wide and together both were launched, as the two orbs sped towards each other Ellen dashed over to Riela, Lasarra and the PNB bomb forming a hexagon bubble barrier just as the orbs collided in a flash of light that rocked the entire ship.

.

..

...

Outside at the bottom of the Wrath of the stars a massive ball of red and blue light erupted and faded.

A few moments later Ellen Riela and Lasarra opened their eyes seeing that the room was wrecked and the floor was gone exposing the hanger to the vacuum of space and the air had already vented, without gravity plating they just floated in Ellen,s spherical barrier. Lasarra gave a sigh of relief glad the event didn't trigger the PNB, and using her meager telekinesis Lasarra pulled herself back to it and continued to disarm it but getting to the primary detonators through the layered hull without triggering the thing was as delicate as brain surgery.

"Well this is new, Riela stated as she felt her stomach lurch in the zero g, she looked around noticing they were now drifting out of the ship and into space. "Uh guys were drifting out of the ship," Riela said now with a little worry in her voice.

"I can see that'" Ellen replied extending her nine tails through her barrier towards the ship only for them to be blasted back by red lightning bolts the impact forced Ellen's barrier to accelerate farther away from the ship a little more. Ellen and Riela looked up to see Azrumath floating between them and the ship readying another massive psi-orb, Ellen gritted her teeth at Azrumaths tactic realizing he had tricked her into using a level of power enough to destroy the hull so he could vent them into space he knew his own ship well and he was cunning as well or at least in a different way to Ellen.

"Smart Azrumath but it wont work," Ellen said as her barrier was hit by weapons fire from three Tal'darim shuttles the impacts knocking them even farther away from the ship. Ellen phased her nine Phantom blades into their incorporel state and fired them at the shuttles in the blink of an eye they became solid again three swords orbiting each shuttle and in the next instant they impaled the three crafts piercing through their hulls and out the other ends, Ellen attacked again and again until the three craft exploded but by then Azrumath had launched the giant psi-orb, as the red sphere flew towards them Ellen recalled her phantom blades crisscrossing their blades forming a barrier which took most of the blast however the aura sphere holding everyone was sent flying a few hundred miles away from the Wrath of the stars and was still accelerating.

Ellen ran through her options but knew that she didn't have enough aura to reach the ship and she cursed internally from not having the ability to fly through space like a Overlord.

"Now what do we do?," Riela said now a little afraid as Ellen eyed her then her Valkyrur arms then glancing at Lasarra and the PNB formed a crazy idea.

"Lasarra if the PNB activated how much time will we have until it go,s off ?" Ellen asked getting the phase smiths attention.

"Why !?" Lasarra asked worriedly.

After hearing Ellen,s plan and talking over it's viability Riela handed over her Valkyrur arms to Ellen and Lasarra reluctantly armed the PNB and Ellen then launched it out of her barrier at the exact speed Lasarra had told her to and in the opposite direction from The wrath of the stars putting them between the ship and the bomb, Ellen then focused all of her power into her barrier forming two more blue aura layers along with three outer red layers of her crimson aura and from it formed a large flower like construct.

Azrumath floated inside the hanger arms crossed as he took a moment to use his psionic power to sense for any intruders in his ship and detected none with the exception of one who was nearby, and now felt vindicated in his plan to take back his ship, a moment later Zerion arrived but could only remain at the doorway as the hangers floor was now mostly gone.

"Azrumath where are the others?" Zerion yelled.

Azrumath turned to him just as a massive flash of light enveloped Wrath of the stars over taking the local stars in brightness for a fleeting moment and Azrumath felt triumphant but what he did not see nor was able to sense because of the radiant psionic blast was two massive beams of pure psionic energy being discharged in opposite directions from the edge of the explosion.

At the zerg fleet and from inside Solus. Izsha, Kaldalis, Jacob and all the others watched the bio-screens in wonder, bewilderment and concern for their comrades as the two energy beams seemed to be but one line which seemed to cut the very universe itself in two.

Meanwhile back with Azrumath and Zerion.

"Oh they joined universe as stars dust... and now it's your turn," Azrumath proclaimed as the light dissipated but as he readied a attack on Zerion he sensed a familiar presence,"No it couldn't be!."

An instant later a giant red arm smashed into the hangers roof digging its claws into the metal like tissue paper with its arm extending far out into the black void. Azrumath turned to the arm not believing they could have survived the blast, then many more red arms flew into the hanger digging their claws onto the ceiling and as both Zerion and Azrumath looked down out of the hole they saw that all of the arms were connected to and dragging a massive red orb closer and closer until it impacted the ship and plugged up the opening.

The red orbs surface bulged as a much smaller blue orb came out of it and its surface bulged also as Ellen appeared wrathed in fierce red aura flame the two pairs of valkyrur arms she held now burned with a crimson red glow between their blue spiral plating.

"How? its impossible you could not have survived that blast!, Wha..what are you?!" Azumath exclaimed in disbelief.

Ellen turned to face Azrumath launching a large red aura hand that smashed him into the far wall of the hanger pinning him in place.

Ellen pulled herself over to Azrumath with the aura arm and glared into the once great Tal'darim,s eyes. "Im a monster." Ellen replied with a giant grin as she drained Azrumath him of his life essence and psionic power.

* * *

 **Epilogue start**

A few days has passed since the defeat of Azrumath and his forces and everyone went their separate ways. All of the members of Delta company were given leave and returned to their homes and family,s while In Tennessee at the William's family home, Jacob, Mason their family,s along with Reese and Sarah were having a dinner together, everyone sat around the table eating and talking and enjoying the gathering of family,s and friends, Nora and Stella were getting along while grandma Bella was doting on the young little Anna, the now 11 year old Hannah was listening intently to Reese's story,s about her brother Jacob and the rest of delta company, while a few moments later Jacob looked at Sarah and she looked at him both searing a smile, Mason noticed and gave Jacob a nudge in the arm and after giving a resolved sigh Jacob got on his knees and pulled out a small box from his pocket opening it revealing a ring and catching everyone's attention.

* * *

While in Gallia at the town of Bruhl a large funeral was being held outside of town at the Gunther family grave, garnering much attention from many of the locals as the royal family themselves were their.

Archduke William Gi Randgriz his wife Archduchess Maria Gi Randgriz their daughter Princess Lily Gi Randgriz and Alaisse along with Captain Julian Celestyn and General Radi Jaeger all stood around the grave while dozens of Gallian soldiers in their ceremonial dress uniforms stood at attention as the coffin was carried by the pallbearers, Kurt Irving, Nathan gunther, Lucas benson, Rick ashton and Hector disa.

Alicia was then lowered into her grave beside her husband Welkin gunther their daughter Isara and her family's graves, while the furnale continued a Protoss shuttle floated invisibly over head, inside Rolana and Roken paid their own respects to their fallen friend while Zerion under his void cloak placed a hand on Aliasse,s shoulder letting her know he's there, she lifted her own hand on to his as a few tears left her eyes.

* * *

In Richard schaefer,s office Riela and the other members of valkyria squad along with Izsha and some Phantoms confronted him and Doctor Normen, Ellen learned all about Azrumaths dealings with the humans when she devoured his essence and when Riela and the rest of the valkyria squad learned of this they were very upset to say the least as the neo Reich's plans for a new german empire crumbling to dust before them as the Zerg commander gave him a ultimatum or they would be zergling food. Shortly after making the humans submit Izsha retrieved the Praetorian symbiote and the bio-sword.

* * *

In the Pentagon colonel Randolph, sat in front of general Lions desk giving him a full debriefing as to the details of the battle with the Tal'darim as a file detailing a new generation of power armor lay on his desk, called the type 4 exosuit a more advanced version of the power armor developed to that point the schematic looked like a more primitive and basic version of the cmc power armor from star,craft.

* * *

At a SpaceX test facility Elon Musk, Gwynne Shotwell, and dozens of other investor's including Arthur Méndez and Izabella who both now had matching pair of rings waited while Ellen and many other engineers of her new team got the new prototype craft ready for its first launch, after a hour the wing shaped craft was on the runway and Ellen with the control room personnel were going through the launch procedure, a few minutes later the all green was given and the large wing shaped craft with the mock shuttle in its undercarriage took off down the runway the craft took to the air without any problems flying higher and higher and after a few minutes the prototype craft reached the maximum altitude its jet-engines could reach. The two pilots confirmed with the control room and activated the four main rocket-boosters kicking them into a even higher velocity, pushing them ever higher and after a few more minutes of intense shaking they reached the boosters altitude limit. They then started a controlled descent returning back to base and landing safely while Ellen and her team celebrated the successful test.

* * *

On Mars, The Wrath of the stars hovered over the protoss settlement, Lasarra stood in the bridge along with four other protoss maning the ships controls as they coordinated the rest of the phase smiths and probes all over the ship making finale repairs before finally returning to the Protoss empire. Kaldalis arrived on the bridge in a flash of light from the teleporter, walking up to Lasarra he asked when they can launch and she replied "One or two more days this ship has taken a beating."

* * *

Far across the galaxy at the far edge of the area of space that will one day be known as the Koprulu sector, Kath'ros, Kainok and the others who had escaped in the corvette approached the planet Slayn which was just a small colony before the firing of the halos but now it was the Tal'darim homeworld. The planets defense fleet ordered their craft to dock with one of the motherships lest they be shot down, they complied.

As Zealots from the mothership watched, the new arrival's disembarked and lined under close watch.

A Ascendent approached and questioned all of them one at a time asking who they are and where they come from eventually reaching Kath'ros and Kainok.

Kath'ros gave his name and gave his report of the events that occured on Earth and the zerg attack on their ship as they were leaving to fulfill Azrumaths plan to destroy the halos.

The Ascendent scoffed at the plan and explained that after his ancestors retreated back to Slayn from battling the sentinel constructs of their enemy's they discovered terrazine gas after mining deep into the planet's crust which erupted from the underground pockets and killed off most other life. But the Tal'darim were unaffected and soon discovered this gas allowed them to greatly amplify their own powers to a point where they could, if only rarely and in large ceremonial groups and even then at great difficulty pierce the veil between dimensions and commune with their gods in the Immaterium.

This was a shocking revelation to Kath'ros and the other Tal'darim from the Wrath of the stars.

Kath'ros asked why they haven't fulfilled their gods wises and destroyed the halos.

Much to Kath'ros and the others confusion and surprise the Ascendent explained that their gods have a plan and two of them have already come through a rift in the barrier between dimensions during a ritual held just a year ago cost the lives of over six million Tal'darim and devastated their population and they were still recovering.

Kath'ros asked where the two warp gods were and the Ascendent said they praised the Tal'darim for their sacrifice and left shortly after but before they did they said that one day all Tal'darim will be rewarded greatly by becoming gods themselves after their souls were absorbed and hibernated in the two gods bodys for a long time which was impossible before the two gods arrived so all the Tal'darim who died before they arrived were lost forever.

The story made Kath'ros and the others who actually fought in the great galactic war against the Xel'naga long ago a little suspicious but they figured that it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities since they lacked any real understanding of the Gods of the Immaterium and they mostly accepted the explanation.

The Ascendent then turned his eyes to Kainok who reluctantly told the truth about his origins.

The Ascendent crossed his arms digesting the story and deciding Kainoks fate, he then told Kainok that if he was a true Tal'darim then he needed a Tal'darim name which took Kainok off guard for a moment as Azrumath never made such a requirement and he just figured it was just the Ascendent,s own eccentricity, but after a few moments of thinking he came up with one. "Alarak," he replied.

* * *

While back on Earth normal people and the media all over the world were all left scratching their heads wondering how and why the war was just suddenly over, as news groups reported all over the world that all zerg attacks just stopped and the allied government,s weren't giving any comments other then saying the war was over and that a global conference would be held at the UN building in New-york soon all of which left everyone in the world chomping at the bit to know what was really happening.

At the chosen date billions of people were tuned into the news on their tv's, cell phones, ipads and anything else with a internet connection, Hundreds of dignitaries from all over the world were packed in the UN building as UN representative Cerise Christine stood at the podium and informed the people in the room and the whole world that in 24 hours the empress of the zerg swarm was going to make an appearance and explain why she started the war.

Not since the first time the zerg and by extension aliens were confirmed to be real did the world loose its collective minds and all the media reporters were drooling over the chance to take a picture of let alone interview the empress of the zerg, everyone had a opinion of what the empress looked like some saying she was like the Overmind in the game starcraft while others said she would look like Karrigan.

The next day the UN building and the whole area around it was swarmed with people and reporters trying to catch a glimpse of the swarm empress as she arrives, most wanted to put a face to the leader of the monsters who had killed their family members and half the human race and others were zerg nuts jobs while others still were glad for the peace but were still filled with fear and hatred.

At 12:01 pm it happened the sky was split open as a zerg warp gate formed overhead causing a great wave of commotion all over new york city, everyone's eyes were trained on the sky looking in awe as Solus appeared through the rift. Thousands of cameras started shooting and taking images of the giant floating Alpha Behemoth as it cast a shadow over the UN building.

A few moments later a figure fell from the creatures belly causing even more panic and bewilderment from the gathered crowds as the unknown person fell faster and faster impacting the ground right in front of the UN building with a resounding crunch of fracturing concrete producing a cloud of dust. Everyone held their collective breaths as Ellen in her Praetorian symbiote armor walked out of the dust cloud the face plate closed but exposing the eyes as they flashing purple for a moment and the psionic tendrils at the back of the head were now glowing blue and drifting about as if floating in water.

A flood of tweets and text messages flooded the internet as the empress of the zerg casually walked from the small crater to the UN building and was soon met by two guards in suits and escourted inside, everyone who witnesed the empreses strangly felt a sense of oppressive calm and confidence.

A few minutes later Ellen reached a waiting room and her two very uncomfortable escorts guarded the door.

"Um Please wait her until everyone is ready to see you ugh ma'am," one of the men said trying to remain calm and collected.

Ellen said nothing as she entered the room and the guards closed the door behind her, and quickly she spotted both her first clone and Riela sitting by the window.

"I already know what you two want to ask me," Ellen said as they both turned to face her.

"You look taller then I remember," stated the clone.

"It's the armor and maybe the protoss essence I took from Azrumath," Ellen replied as her face plate split open revealing her face and the two identical women stared into each others eyes as Riela just watched.

"Your lack of psionic power was a... mistake during my early attempt's at cloning."

"I see."

"Izsha told me about.. _that_ incident... sorry,"

"..."

"Anyway I hope you live a long and happy life with Sam," Ellen said as her clone made a small smile. "And also I hope you become a astronaut... I know I have my life and you have yours but please help humanity move into space."

The clone smiled again and walked passed Ellen, "Don't worry I will but I'll do it on my terms," the clone replied as she left the room.

Ellen then turned to Riela who was by then standing in her jeans and t shirt.

"You don't need to give me a speech like her, I'll listen to what you have to say when you tell everyone," Riela said as she also left leaving Ellen to her thoughts some of which was focused on wondering what her clone and Riela had talked about before she arrived.

After a few minutes one the guards entered the room and escorted Ellen to the main meeting chamber of the UN, from her position near the hallway entrance Ellen saw that the large room had six rows of tables each with six chairs, twenty tables for each row and all of them were filled as hundreds of representatives from as many countries including Gallia, and even more people crowded the already packed room counting all the reporters scattered about taking pictures and video. Ellen continued to look around the room while someone stood on the podium saying a few words. As she took in the view Ellen's eyes finally fell upon Riela and the rest of Valkyria squad as well as Jacob, Reese, Mason, Dean, Sarah, and a few other members of Delta company scattered about the chamber no doubt their for security.

Ellen was the shocked to reality as she called up, as soon as she took the podium Ellen felt hundreds of eyes focused on her as she heard the noise of hundreds cameras and their flashes, Ellen could have sworn that almost everyone held their breaths as the empress of the zerg stood before them.

Ellen took a few mental breaths before she started.

"All of Humanity listen and listen well for I am only going to say this once!" Ellen proclaimed in a loud and commanding voice amplified by her psionics a little something she gained from Azrumaths essence. "When I first took a close look at you as a species and as a civilization I saw that you were nothing more but a race of _lazy, unmotivated, greedy, fools_ who arrogantly believed yourselves more important then other forms of life." Ellen took a breath and a moment for her words to sink into the minds of the billions of people listening to her across the world. "I call you lazy because you overly rely on your technology to do everything, there's a difference between using a tool and relying upon it, one is a strength to do and build great things while the other is a crutch a cripple leanes upon." Ellen took another moment to use her new telepathy also gained from devouring Azrumaths essence to gauge the mental reactions of everyone. "The reason I call you unmotivated is because as a species you do not _strive_ for anything nor try to _be_ anything greater then what you are, the last time humanity attempted to achieve something of importance you stood on the moon but that didn't last very long. "The reason I call you greedy is because you take more from the land and nature then what you need to live or to function as a civilization, this wasteful use of resources is nothing short of suicidal, and I say you are fools because you seemingly can't fix these problems, but in truth you are fools because _you... humanity_ are just, lazy, unmotivated or too greedy to make the change's necessary to your laws, your technology and how you use your technology.

Ellen took another breath and moment gauging the reactions but everyone but despite the harsh words they seemed to be intrigued and focused on what she's saying while also feeling some degrees of shame and other emotions.

"So to brake this cycle _we..._ the swarm attacked humanity so that both our species would benefit... although I don't expect you to understand zerg logic which is based on the natural order but I'll try to explain anyway, first of all you humans seem to miss-understand the concept of survival of the fittest, nature is not a fight or a battle it's simply... who has the best biological qualities to survive in a given situation or environment, such as a desert or a ocean or the sky or even underground, life-forms with these qualities to survive in a given environment or situation will multiply passing on their genes and evolve if they can when the environment changes at a slow enough rate, but... there is another dynamic that is important and that's the relationship between predator and prey species, and as many of your own scientists have found out whenever a predator species is removed from a environment the prey species they feed upon will always start to over populate and cause damage to the environment, and also when a predator species is present any prey species they feed upon is forced to stay alert and on guard but the relationship between predator and prey is also beneficial to both spices." once again Ellen gauged the room and a few people understood where she was going. "So to put things simply the Zerg are the predators and Humans are the pray the conflict between us stimulate's both our species to evolve and change, its the same dynamic between nations, such as the during world war 2 where the race to develop new technology and weapons was a major decider of the conflicts out come and also resulted in the creation of new technology including the nuclear technology, it may not be something you humans cane accept but conflict motivates change and evolution, and as some of you already understand we Zerg are... somewhat obsessed with evolution, but I did promise your governments that the current war is over so you don't have to worry about another war with us zerg for... at least two hundred years but after that we will return." Ellen felt the rise and fall of so many expectations in those few sentences. "In two hundred years we Zerg will return and unlike in this war we won't hold back, so I expect you humans to have at least expanded across your own solar system by then and developed greater technology otherwise we'll curbstomp you and kill off half your population like this time, so please try and improve yourselves and evolve both as a species and as a civilization because our two species will meet again one day... I really hope that when that day comes humanity is more grown up.

In their locations around the room the various members of delta company and the Valkyria squad all had their own opinions about what Ellen had said as the zerg empress started taking questions from the press. After nearly three hours of talking and answering questions which included Ellen giving the leaders of the world a chance to use her swarms space capabilities to accelerate humanities expansion into space but that was their choice and before she left Ellen told them about the caves on Titan that her swarm had made although weather or not humanity use's these caves to colonies Titan is another story.

Ellen then stepped off the podium and left returning to Solus. Ellen entered the main chamber of Solus as the crowed consisting of her highest ranking queens and brood queens parted before her, the three alpha pack queens Ra,corra, Nu,morra, Yu,torra, the brood queens Zavara, Nakool, Kilysa and their subordinate queens Navash, Inkarra, Niadra and Abastein was close by. Ellen turned around and glanced around at the commader's of her swarm.

"Lets go Solus."

"Yes my empress," Solus replied as he warped away.

As they left Earth Ellen could finally focus on the next stage of her plane the expansion of her swarm into the greater galaxy and finding the Overmind and its swarm and maybe more.

.

..

...

We are the Ecumene, known to others as Xel'naga, Forerunners, ancient valkyrur. We were sophisticated above all other empires and powerful almost beyond measure. Our Ecumene our empire spanned three hundred million fertile worlds across the galaxy. We had achieved the greatest heights of technology and physical knowledge, and eventually those of our Lifeworker cast evolved our race so we could willed psychic forces and powers once thought only the realm of fiction by our ancestors, this new power allowed us to warp the fabric of reality and physics themselves. With this new power and our own technology we dominated the galaxy becoming the guardians of the other races. But we also were arrogant and prideful of our power and authority, foolishly thinking we understood everything and were unsurpassed and unrivaled, oh what fools we were. In our pride we thought that there was nothing we did not understand and in our arrogance we thought that we could control everything... and then _he_ came, formed from our strongest emotion and fueled by our own psychic energies he tore through the barrier between our dimensions bringing war and destruction to our galaxy crushing the free will of our people and making them worshipped him like a god and feeding upon their psychic energy's and with him came a army of numberless creatures, made of pure psychic energy like him. The war lasted hundreds of years but in the end we were losing and resorted to our final weapon the halo array. In one single moment we wiped the galaxy of all life and psychic power including our own then the halo arrayies secondary function sealed the dimensional barrier and we left the future to those we have saved upon the ark and charged the monitors and their sentinel's with the task of choosing from them one race to be our successors and take up our mantle.

Author Shadow-of-Sundered-star

Alias Didact Supreme Commander of the Forerunner Military

* * *

 **Location unknown**

 **Installation 00 the Ark**

Within the control room of the lesser ark two roughly spherical shaped orbs concave on three sides, with an illuminated single eye in their front, floated over a raised dais as many holo screens surrounded them, many displaying worlds and locations across the galaxy, one holo-screen showed a planet with a shattered moon and most of its land was dominated by black furred creatures of many shapes and sizes with white bone like armor covering their heads and other parts, another holo-screen displayed a massive city space station floated over a gas giant, it was shaped like a half sphere with a long tail and was orbited by a vast fleet of purple, silver colored ships with smooth organic curves, and on yet another holo-screen a war raged between the Protoss and Zerg. The other screens showed many other locations across the galaxy. But the two monitors had their eyes on one group of screens that showed Earth and all the things Ellen had done there.

"Oh, Ellen is quit something isn't she," one of the metal orbs said in a cheery voice.

"She has great potential, but will she become worthy of the mantle," the other orb replied more stoic.

"She better after all the work we put into creating the Valkyrur template on Remnant and manipulating humans on Earth into creating those video games so she would have for knowledge of the grater galaxy" exclaimed the first monitor.

"Still we must prepare for the future," the second monitor stated.

"Mmm yes your right... shall we use the convent to test the humans."

"That would be a good test for them, but only at a proper time, but also what of the zerg."

"Them... contender for the mantle well... Ellen is leading them so maybe they will... evolve to be less well beast like, anyway we should inform the other monitors," said the first monitor.

As the two monitors of the ark continued their conversation and planning they were unknowingly watched by a higher dimensional being beyond even the horrors of the warp. This being was the one who created this universe using date from several others creating new possibilities and new realities from the normal kinds of universes, all to continue the eternal cycle of birth, life, death, dreams, possibilities and change which is eternally locked in battle with entropy that is the Fractal-verse a level of reality as far beyond a multiverse as a universe is beyond single grain of sand.

" _Ellen._.. i'll have to keep a eye on her," the being thought as it monitored a million other multiverses in it's own tiny fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of the Fractal-verse.

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **Story Arch 1 of 3 complete**

Ok this is the end of the first stage of my or rather Ellen's story which will be quite long as I plan on making a massive crossover with other universes after the finale battle with [ _him]_ no spoilers about that but I will say for those of you who know warhammer 40k that the event in my story that destroyed the Forerunners was similar to the birth of Slaanesh but [ _He]_ is based on the emotion of pride and has a ornate golden and white metal look that is based on Bhunivelze from final fantasy 13 lightning returns, soo... he's basically the devil, satan, lucifer... so uh yeah Ellen is going to need to majorly up her power level but don't worry I have something planned.

Also as for warning I will be continuing Ellen's story in a separate story because of the crossover description, since the rest of the story will not be on Earth so the new crossover description will read Starcraft X Halo, but I will also add the RWBY universe into the story I plan on starting that crossover between the Brood wars and the beginning of Starcraft 2 and the world of Remnant will play a major part in my story, lets just say I have a idea of why the moon on Remnant is so *ucked up.


End file.
